


Till the End of Times

by RogueDevlin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Graphic Description, Love & War, Not your usual love at first sight either, Not your usual slowburn, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other: See Story Notes, Political Intrigue, Romance, reader discretion advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 196,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueDevlin/pseuds/RogueDevlin
Summary: Their lives were tied together against their will. At the end, will they stay together for more than duty and convenience? Or will destiny end up separating them? The line between war and peace can be as thin as that between hate and love. AU NanoFate.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 76
Kudos: 67





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Aleksei Volken has kindly allowed me to take "Ahora y Para Siempre" and translate it. It's quite a challenge for me, not only because it's a really long story but because it's a story I absolutely love and that I have read MANY times. So personally I have to honor the story and do my best to bring it to the English language because I have the firm conviction that more people should read this truly unique story. I hope you enjoy it and both Aleksei and I will be very happy to read (and answer) any comments you may want to leave.

**Till the End of Times**

Written by Aleksei Volken  
Translation by Rogue Devlin

**FOREWORD**

_How can one tell when a war begins? There could be a myriad of reasons, from the ones that start in the very roots of nature by the establishment of states to the ones that delve deep into the psyche of human's violence._

_Moreover, beyond any reason, philosophical, ideological, or economical… beyond any excuse, war is as it is; a perfectly devised and elaborate plan for appropriation where nothing moves at random. We seize that which does not belong to us thinking we have a right to it._

_War as a regime's violence can be "justified" in many different ways; it is not, however, a pathology that can, under any circumstance, be treated and healed. War is a natural condition of the political establishment, and even if under certain conditions it can be delayed, ultimately... it will happen. War can be delayed, however, it cannot be avoided._

_Fate Testarossa_

_Regent to the Belkan Federation, Modern Calendar 1055_

" _Reflections on and about Warfare"_

* * *

It is said that around the year 1040 of the Modern Calendar, the powerful Belkan Empire started a very risky expansion campaign and the inevitable signs of war were imminent.

The ruling Hegemon, Precia Testarossa, while still mourning the death of her husband and previous Hegemon, Enzo, is ill-advised by one of the most influential and noble-birth families in the Belkan Empire, the Huckebein, reinforcing the belief that the only way to maintain the hegemony of her kind is by means of conquest and expansion. To strengthen the empire by all means necessary, by force and not by allegiances as the late Hegemon Enzo had firmly believed in. And it is because of such ideas that Enzo Testarossa had been considered by many as a mere _parvenu_ who had become emperor without having the birthright to it. A foreigner that had been graced by the Gods when singled out and chosen by the beloved yet heirless Hegemon Claus Ingvalt at his deathbed. A foreigner whose blood did not belong to the proud Belkan bloodline.

Many old-time families of deep Belkan lineage felt insulted by the Hegemon's choice but conceded after seeing Enzo Tetsarossa's ability, courage and determination to defend the empire, protecting it while making it grow and flourish.

Very early into his reign to establish a position of power, Enzo married the heiress to one of the most prominent Belkan families, Precia Testarossa, of the Segbrecht family. He might have been a foreigner, but his heirs would be of true Belkan blood and no one would question their birthright to lead the Belkan Empire. Enzo and Precia had two daughters and after the tragic and unexpected death of Enzo when their daughters were only fifteen years of age, Precia, finding herself alone, weak, and fearing to lose her family and her well-being, refused to listen to the advice and counseling of other noble families and launched into warfare.

In ten years, the Belkan Empire would incorporate, by force or by "negotiation", positions that had once been allies: Sapin, Ratio, Gebet, Ustio, Osean… all falling one by one like pieces in a chess masterstroke. After one decade, Precia and her council, from Stier Castle in Dinsmark the Belkan capital, decide it was time to move forward to the consolidation stage. There was however one coveted location and due to its importance, had been left to the very last part of the plan.

Nihon.

Also known as the "Country of the Dawn" due to its location in the easternmost region of the continent, where the red sun rises, it represents the communication gateway with the greatest eastern sea, making it a strategic commercial and defensive position. It is also the closest neighbor to the Belkan Empire.

For ten years, Nihon and its allies, Sudentor, Kvenland, and Angfang watched Dinsmark's expansion campaign, if not with good eyes, at least with tolerant ones… the kind of tolerance that comes with benefits for businesses.

They never thought Dinsmark would set interest in them. The ones that thought about it, lacking strong arguments, were not listened to. Basically, no one ever thought Dinsmark would be as bold to confront them. Until the day they found the Belkan messenger accompanied by an imposing Belkan knights guard with an ominous missive.

History, as it would be told in the years to come, would say that Nihon had, at least, an alternative that others never had.

In the missive, the reigning Hegemon Precia Testarossa offers Nihon a strategic alliance by means of marriage of her oldest daughter to the heir and firstborn son of Nihon's Regent Family, peacefully surrendering their country to the Belkan "tutelage".

The regent to the constitutional monarchy of Nihon, Shiro Takamachi, was, with good reason, deeply insulted in all possible ways by the message. The alternative, however, was clear, alliance or conquest. Within five nights counting by the moment the message had been delivered, the heiress to the empire and renowned Belkan knight Fate Testarossa would peacefully march to Nihon's capital, Heian-kyo to formalize the engagement and establish the conditions. Or she would march in with the beat of the drums of war.

The official chronicles would tell the events that developed from that moment onwards from a political viewpoint that, truth to be told, does not make justice to what really happened with that "strategic allegiance".

In the end, the heiress of the Belkan Empire did not marry who they were expecting her to marry, nor the threats were where they thought they were and the results were not the ones expected. In the end, the enemies turned out not to be the real enemies, and the allies turned out to be not the allies.

Nothing turned out the way it was supposed to.

I was there and I can tell exactly what happened.

My name is Yagami Hayate. I was a counselor to the government of Regent Takamachi during the schism and conflict phase; I was also on the front line of everything that happened from then on and I was involved in many of the events.

This could be regarded as the story of a war, when in reality, it is a story about love.

This is the true story of how the Belkan Empire was conquered without shedding a single drop of blood.

Yagami Hayate

Memoirs at the Turn of the Century, 1100

— X —


	2. CONQUEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Quick update to start rolling out the story. I want to thank my very nice friends elfbs and Yuu because they have helped a lot looking out for my sometimes weird wording (and even discussing the story!). You guys are awesome, I really can't thank you both enough for caring so much! 
> 
> Anyways, on to the story....

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 1. CONQUEST**

The blonde woman stretched trying to cover her eyes from the blinding rays of light that suddenly illuminated her bedroom in whole. Someone really inconsiderate had harshly opened the heavy curtains that purposefully kept her room dark...despite being noon.

"What the hell…"

She turned trying to shield herself from the light but an arm draped around her waist prevented her from it.

Barely succeeding in moving her body, she lifted her head up and slightly opened her eyes, just to find a pair of crimson eyes looking coldly at her. A pair of crimson eyes identical to her own.

"Mom is going to kill you if you are not present in the Throne Room, Fate.. like… right now."

Fate dropped back to the fluffy bed where two very attractive and naked young women rested at each of her sides.

"And you two… Micaiah! Victoria! Fate… you cannot be serious. You are the heiress to the empire and one of the most respected warriors in Dinsmark. You cannot do this!"

Fate's sister looked at her with disapproval in her eyes and even slightly blushed at the sight of her sister with not one, but two women in bed.

The aforementioned hopped out of bed when they realized it was Alicia Testarossa talking to them. Blushed up to their ears, once standing up, the two female warriors covered themselves to the best of their abilities while looking for their clothes and weapons scattered all over the floor and put them on as gracefully as possible.

Fate merely stretched as tall as she was, placing her hands behind her head, comfortably watching as her two "companions" went through a really awkward moment giving explanations to her sister, which she hadn't asked for, neither had an interest in listening to.

Alicia tried her best not to look at the two warriors or her sister, who clearly didn't mind at all to be laying in bed entirely naked and also seemed that she couldn't care less about the message she had given her.

"Fate, did you listen to what I just told you?"

"Yes.." Fate finally answered. "Mom is expecting me at the Throne Room. I'm going."

However, it didn't seem that she was moving at the speed that the Hegemon required.

"I also said right now, Fate."

Smiling, Fate finally got off the bed and got dressed without any hurry. Even though she was the heiress to the empire, since a very young age she had been trained in the Belkan elite military forces and now, she commanded the Imperial Guard, a responsibility she had along with other military duties that would prepare her for the moment where she would take control of the empire.

Enzo Testarossa had insisted that both his daughters would be proficient warriors but, despite being born at the same time and physically identical, they were very different in other qualities. Fate was the warrior and strategist by nature and she didn't do well with the mundane customs and matters of the court. She understood about leadership and courage and was very respected because of that. Alicia, on the other hand, never stood out in her fighting or weaponry skills. She was a lady in all the sense of the word, with a political sensibility very similar to the one of her father, and incidentally one that her mother did not appreciate much.

Both Testarossa siblings were two faces of the same coin and together, they were unstoppable.

But only one could be the heiress of the empire.

To the eyes of Precia Testarossa, Fate was the only one that had the strength to keep the empire she had struggled to build.

Wearing her Marshal uniform of the Imperial Guard, black with golden motifs, Fate walked alongside her sister, who as always, was wearing a long elegant dress, that day a light purple one. Even in that aspect of her dressing preference, the two sisters were completely different. Fate did not understand the matters of fashion and its trivialities. She did care about her regal warrior look and she cultivated it earnestly.

Alicia knew there was not much to gain by scolding her sister, yet she tried.

"I wish you would stop involving yourself in that way with… people, Fate. You need to take into account your position and your stature."

Alicia avoided saying "women" but it was irrelevant. They both knew what she meant.

"Victor and Mica are from noble families. What is the problem?" Fate answered without looking at her sister.

Victoria Dahlgrün, a resourceful warrior and captain to ground military forces of the Belkan army enjoyed her position not only because of her family and its influence, but on her own merits, just like Micaiah Chevelle did in the Imperial Guard.

"It does not matter, neither of us will marry anyone we choose Fate, but whoever it's convenient and appropriate for the sake of the empire; however you shouldn't take people so lightly, Fate and definitely, you should not take advantage of your position. I mean, I could understand maybe one… but the two of them…"

"It's not like I intend to marry either of them, Alicia. We're just… good friends," Fate answered lightly still without looking at her sister.

Alicia looked at the ceiling and shook her head disapproving of Fate and her choices for the umpteenth time that morning.

"I really don't understand how you can be so serious and formal for some things and so… so… insensitive towards others. One day you will meet your match and then..."

Fate smiled widely upon listening to her sister. They were barely at the doors to the Throne Room and before entering whispered to her sister's ear just so the guards at the door would not hear them.

"That person hasn't been born yet Alicia, don't you worry."

The guards opened the doors for them and the sisters entered the Throne Room. It was a very broad hall, with large vertical stained-glass windows on the sidewalls and an impressive high ceiling. Anyone could feel unnaturally small upon entering said room. And, at the end of the hall, the grand golden throne stood with the Belkan coat of arms engraved in the stonewall behind it. The room was sober and regal but not excessively ostentatious. Precia had kept it exactly how Enzo had left it and Fate liked it like that. It matched the sober style of a warrior and not that of a mundane politician.

For ceremonial events, the hall could easily fit over four hundred people. Being empty at the moment, the steps of both Testarossa sisters echoed as they got closer to one of the sides of the room where their mother, along with some of her counselors, reviewed detailed maps over a large dark wood table.

Without looking away from what one of her counselors was pointing to, Precia reprimanded her daughter with a grave voice.

"Is this the way you fulfill my requests, Alicia? I told you Fate had to be here as soon as possible."

Alicia bowed her head but before she could apologize as she always did when her mother unfairly verbally chastised her, Fate intervened, addressing her mother in a serious and formal tone.

"Your highness, it has been my responsibility. I was the one who was late. I apologize to everyone," Fate said, looking directly to her mother and then to the rest of the people with her, with a slight reverence.

"Who was it today, Fate? I spotted you "chatting" amicably with Victoria yesterday evening. Don't tell me you were with her up till now?" Veyron Huckebein, an imperial counselor like all his family and Fate's best friend, was not going to let her go easily. "No one can deny you have quite the energy."

"Veyron," the voice of the eldest Huckebein reprimanding his brother was heard as he gave him a stern look. "I apologize on behalf of my entire family, your highness."

Precia minimized Fortis Huckebein's apologies while looking at her daughters. She was perfectly aware of where Fate had been, what she had been doing, and who she had been doing it with. That, however, did not exempt Alicia from her responsibility. It was her duty to bring Fate in on time as she had ordered.

With a single gesture with her hand, she indicated Fate to take her place on the table, which displayed a large map of all the territory that comprised the Belkan Empire. Several tokens indicated strategic positions. The marked area of influence had a single red token on it. The Country of the Dawn. Nihon.

Fate and Alicia both knew their mother had a plan for Nihon, but as of that moment, neither had any clue of it.

The expansion campaign was almost over. Were they going to start a new military campaign? Fate looked around. The intimate circle of power of the Hegemon was all present, surely there was a good reason for that. The main counselors, Fortis and Cypha Huckebein, along with Veyron who was getting formed in such matters, sure as he was that he would hold a similar role once Fate rose to power; General Gil Graham, supreme commander for military forces and Carim Gracia, the representative of the Doctrine, were all present.

There was definitely important news for the two sisters.

Fate had no idea HOW important they were until she heard her mother's words that struck her numb. Stone cold numb.

"I have sent word to Nihon's Regent, Fate, to consolidate the… "strategic allegiance"... with them. You will marry the heir to the Takamachi House. In five nights from today you will have to be at Heian-kyo with the members of the Guard for the expected formalization."

A heavy silence came upon them as Fate slowly processed the information her mother had just given her.

She understood everything her mother had said, and yet she could not help herself.

"What?"

The silence was even heavier as the expression on the Hegemon grew harsher.

"You will marry the heir to the Takamachi House, Fate."

Despite all her military training and being a warrior herself, Fate was dumbstruck. The last she was expecting was for her mother to spring such news to her. In that way.

"But… mom...I mean… your Majesty… I…" Fate stopped herself without knowing exactly what to say. That she had no intention of getting married? And even more important, that she would not marry a man, because she preferred women? She doubted her mother would care in the slightest.

Precia eyed her carefully and Fate knew she was being evaluated on her reaction and her attitude. Precia would always be measuring them, and she usually was harsher on Alicia...in some things… but ruthless with Fate in other aspects. Especially on anything and everything that had to do with the empire.

"You are the heiress to an empire, Fate. This will be your first action as the future leader of your people. We could… incorporate… Nihon as we have done with the other territories, taking them by force and be sure we will do it if they resist; but because of their position with their allies, we all agree this is the most efficient way for everyone. Besides, this allegiance will be unquestionable in any way if it is carried out as we propose. To put it simple, your husband's possessions will become yours."

Fate knew, looking at her mother, there was no place for debate. The decision had been taken, beyond whatever she could think or feel about it. She was just being informed. She knew something like that would happen sooner or later. Fate's only hope had been that it would take much, much longer.

Her crimson gaze looked up just to meet Veyron Huckebein's eyes looking at her mockingly. They knew each other since childhood, had grown up together and due to their family's closeness, had become friends. Veyron had been and still was abusive and violent with everyone except for Fate. Many wondered how two so different people could actually be friends.

And yet they were.

They had trained as fighters together and had shared the battlefield many times in those ten years of expansion. They had saved each others' lives and had even competed for the same women. They were comrades even when their personalities were as opposite as the day and the night. Fate was loved while Veyron was loathed. There were many reasons for that.

After the news, Fate knew she would not have one minute of peace ever. Veyron was perfectly aware of Fate's preference for the females and what it meant for her to marry under such conditions.

"Make all the arrangements to leave tomorrow," Precia ordered pointing at the map on the table. "You will obviously not go alone. Graham will have the army ready for a raid in case that Nihon's answer is not positive. You will lead the offensive as you did on Kestrel and Ustio if it comes to it. The message for them needs to be unquestionable especially about the consequences of not providing a satisfactory answer."

"Of course, I will be by her side, your Highness" Veyron said looking at Fate. His voice was normal, but his look and rictus showing flowed with irony.

Fate stayed unmoved and stoic during the rest of the meeting, vaguely listening to the plans and projected scenarios. With Nihon's annexation, the ten year plan for the empire would come to an end. At least on that stage.

There were countless expectations and plans, but she could not let go of the idea that, from that moment on, her life would never be what she had thought of it.

As she walked by the hallways of Stier Castle to the Guard's offices, a pat on her back brought her back from her own thoughts.

"Don't be so sad my dear friend… tonight we will epically feast to the end of your single life. A lot of girls would want the privilege of celebrating with you," Veyron smiled at her side, walking with an enthusiasm she was not sure she shared. "Besides, it's not like your life is going to change at all…"

"What are you saying Vey... I am marrying a perfect stranger!" Fate gruntled in a low voice.

"You have slept with perfect strangers before. What's the problem?"

Fate smiled to the irony of his statement. She had shocked Alicia hours earlier with a similar statement.

"The gender of said stranger?" Fate mumbled.

"Come on, Fate. It's not like that 'husband of word' can forbid you from doing anything at all. You can continue sleeping around with whomever you want, all the times you want and he will have to deal with it or end up as the lions' supper. I don't think he will do anything to stop you. Now that I think about it, he might even die of jealousy and you will be widowed young."

Fate looked at her friend. He clearly didn't understand a single thing.

"That's not the problem, you moron," she said halting abruptly and giving him an angry look.

"What is it then?" he asked, seriously for the first time.

"For this damned... allegiance… to be valid in my mother's terms, the marriage must be consummated."

Fate blushed at the last part of her phrase and Veyron was surprised. This was a side of Fate he didn't get to see often. The heiress' lovers fought each other to be one of the few lucky ones who could get the warrior to blush, but not many would pride themselves on that.

"Whoa, you are really worried about that part, huh?" he said with a wicked grin.

Fate rebuffed and continued walking.

"Come on, Fate, it cannot be that bad, just a little sacrifice for the empire, and then you will be able to do as you please. It's not like it will have to be repeated every single night. Besides…"

Fate knew she didn't want to know what his friend was thinking.

"...maybe I could help you with that _detail_."

Fate stopped again and gave him a firm look. Her eyes clearly read, " _say something stupid and I will kill you_."

"You see, tonight we could choose a girl for both of us. We have never shared a girl at the same time, and during that moment, I could...you know, help you on those matters…"

A violent punch on his face left him on the floor with a bloody nose before he could even finish his phrase.

Some soldiers turned around and gathered nearby as they listened to the commotion, only to find Veyron on the floor laughing his lungs out with all her face covered in blood and Fate fuming with her fists clenched.

"The hell is going here?" a deep voice asked.

Fate turned to see her Guard's Captain, and probably her only true female friend. The rest were not her friends in the way Signum was.

"This jerk…"

Veyron was still sitting on the floor but was not laughing anymore.

He and Signum were not on the best terms but they tolerated each other. The extension of their relationship reached as far as they could acknowledge each others' qualities as warriors. Signum despised people like Veyron and Veyron knew, by personal experience, that she was not someone that could be bullied. Fate was the only thing they had in common.

Signum looked at him as he got up from the floor.

"We have to celebrate tonight Captain," Veyron said to Signum cryptically. "Fate's getting hitched."

Signum arched a brow and looked at Fate who only slightly nodded, corroborating the news.

"We depart tomorrow towards Heian-kyo, Signum. Make all the arrangements necessary. We need a special entourage.. Just in case my mother's "proposal" is not gladly accepted by Nihon. General Graham will be mobilizing some troops as well. I don't know yet which generals will be joining us, but we will know soon."

During the rest of the day, Fate kept herself as busy as possible. The last thing she wanted to think about was what was coming to her.

Marriage.

It had never crossed her mind, so it was rendered impossible to get used to the idea that within one week she would be engaged...to a man.

That night, Veyron managed to drag her, ignoring her foul mood, to her favorite tavern. Much to Fate's surprise, Signum and other acquaintances from her guard and the army were already there.

The news had spread like fire on gunpowder. Although there was no official engagement yet, for them it seemed it was already worth celebrating.

The consolidation of the empire.

Fate tried, at least, to get distracted for a while. The next morning would come with challenges and expectations and her life would be changed forever, but in that moment, the owner of a long, silky black mane looked at her with eager eyes, and even more so as the night went on

Micaiah finally got closer to Fate and sat beside her, grazing her arm with two fingers light as feathers. Fate was always surprised at how feminine and soft she could be in those intimate moments, when that same woman was a strong, lethal beast with a sword.

"I don't have anything against Victoria," she whispered suggestively to Fate. "But this night, tonight at least, I don't want to share you."

"I think I can live with that," Fate said, taking Micaiah's hand and leading her upstairs to the upper floor of the tavern where they could always find some _privacy_.

Fate let the lips of her companion wandering her shoulders, her back, her abdomen, and more, ease her troubled mind. At least for that night, the only thing she wanted, the only thing she needed was the soft skin, the scent, and the taste of a woman filling her senses.

And that woman was more than eager to offer herself to Fate in that way.

— X —

"Not in a million years. Absolutely not."

The red-haired girl was sitting in front of her father, her family, and the government's counselors in a private meeting...and a very urgent one.

"Nanoha." For the last two hours, Shiro had been trying to make her daughter understand that he did not agree with the proposal either but they needed time… and alternatives.

"Dad, no. I'm not getting married! I would never marry a Belkan for anything in this world and especially not if that Belkan is a woman. No, no, absolutely not," she stated sharply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nanoha… I don't think they are aware that you are the constitutional heiress and not your brother," Shiro said looking at his other two children, Kyoya and Miyuki.

Even if he was acting Regent, the true heiress was his wife, Momoko. That was Nihon's tradition. Even though it was not a matriarchy as such, lineage was transmitted by mother to daughter. Momoko Takamachi had been the youngest of the Takamachi family, who had been regent to the constitutional monarchy for the last four hundred years. Nihon had an heiress, not an heir as Dinsmark was counting on.

"We cannot give them the news just like that, considering the delicate situation we are facing. The Belkan heiress will be here in four days and we will negotiate with her," Shiro tried to reason with his youngest daughter. "In the meantime, we clear up everything, you need to behave up to your position Nanoha."

"Dad… the Belkans have been abusive bullies expanding over the last ten years. Finally, after subduing all their once allies, they are coming for us. We cannot stay with our arms crossed and silently wait for them to do it!"

"Nanoha-san… the mighty Belkan power surpasses us greatly. In a frontal war, they could wipe us and the cost for our people will be too high and the result would be exactly the same. They would take us by force…" Genya Nakajima, a close friend of his father, a parliamentary with a respected military career, also tried to calm Nanoha down.

"What is the worst scenario that could happen?" a young counselor with bright and smart blue eyes asked.

"War, without a doubt, Counselor Yagami," Genya confirmed.

"Okay, the second to last worst scenario," inquired again Counselor Yagami.

"That Nanoha-chan would actually have to marry the Belkan heiress…" Miyuki sentenced. "And then, it would be pretty much the same, Hayate-san, given that they would take from us everything they want to anyways, not by force, but _legally_."

"Not exactly the same, Takamachi-san," Hayate addressed Miyuki and the rest of the Takamachi family. "At this moment, without making haste, none of our allies could help us if we engage in war… and we would have to see if they are willing to. But maybe if we can buy some time, we would have other options to negotiate."

"What exactly are you referring to, Counselor Yagami?" Shiro asked.

"Well… this 'allegiance' does not have to be so unfavorable for us. For starters, just to avoid the cost and pain of war at this moment, is already an advantage. The Belkan Empire is seemingly an unstoppable force, but maybe if we leverage ourselves on that power, we can find advantages instead of disadvantages. Nanoha-san would be the Imperial Consort."

"She would have no rights…" Momoko intervened for the first time.

"We are not sure about that," Genya pointed out, understanding the advantages of the point Hayate was raising. "Besides, it is true as Counselor Yagami said, it would help us buy some time. Politically, the Belkan Empire has no relation with "our" allies. They are offering this allegiance for a reason. They could invade us in a snap if that was their best option. Belka needs us, geographically and politically…"

"It sounds risky," Shiro replied, pondering his thoughts.

"Riskier than a frontal war? Sometimes you need to try the deeper waters to get into the firm shore, Takamachi-san", Hayate replied, looking directly at him.

"COULD YOU STOP TALKING AS IF I AM NOT HERE?!" Nanoha, who had just been an incredulous listener of all the previous debate, suddenly yelled. She could not believe they were talking about her life as if it didn't matter at all.

"Nanoha," her father addressed her with sadness in his voice. "Us leaders cannot make decisions thinking only about our welfare. We have to take into account what is best for our people. Don't even think for a second I like the alternatives. I fervently wish there was any other option, but we will only know once we face her directly."

"There might be," Miyuki said very firmly. "Maybe the Belkan heiress will take a look at my sister, understand the size of the problem and will break off the engagement."

Nanoha threw one of the golden cups on the table at her sister and Miyuki evaded it by the thread of her hair.

Despite her bravado and everything she was arguing, Nanoha was deeply worried about her country and her people. Since she had been a teenager, and the Belkan campaign had started, she had fervently shown her repudiation. She constantly stated they should not stand idly by, watching them come for others, because sooner rather than later, the Belkan would come for them. Just as it had happened.

The only problem here was that the only one paying the high price for politically turning a blind eye, would be her.

Sitting on a balcony later that evening, thinking about everything that had unraveled, even though there was nothing she could do about it, she heard some knocks on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone and definitely was not in the mood to meet with anyone.

She sighed and with resignation, got up to open the door.

"Hey…. we thought you might have killed yourself."

"Mou, Arisa-chan that's not funny at all, you know?" Nanoha stepped aside so her friends would enter her room. At least with them, she would be able to actually express her feelings. Even if she had to put up with Arisa's comments.

"How are you, Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka asked, deeply worried. They were both concerned for the wellbeing of their friend, they just had very different ways to let it show.

Nanoha couldn't answer and went back to the balcony, looking to the west, in direction to the Belkan capital, several days away in distance.

"The Belkans represent everything I despise in this world. They have taken what is not theirs by force. They have raped, violated, killed, stolen… and we have allowed it because it was not happening to us. How do you think I am feeling?"

For the first time, Arisa had the common sense to avoid any comment, seeing her friend really hurting.

"Do you think… she...is like... that?" Suzuka dared ask.

"What I have heard is that Fate Testarossa has personally led a lot of the Belkan military takeovers in the last years. Of course, she is exactly like that," Nanoha answered.

"I have heard she is an unbreakable warrior...and highly respected," Arisa answered with unusual caution.

"She may be everything you want, but that does not change anything I said before," Nanoha insisted.

"Counselor Yagami believes there might be some room for negotiation," Suzuka pointed out.

"And what will she be negotiating, Suzuka-chan?" Nanoha turned to look at her friends with hard eyes. "Where am I going to live? If I am allowed to speak or not? If I have rights or not? And then what? Not Counselor Yagami, nor my family and neither you two…" Nanoha continued with resentment in her voice, "...understand what this really means to me. I may win some time for our country, but whatever and however happens, I will become her property."

The three of them remained in silence and then they all turned to watch the horizon in the same direction Nanoha was doing before the two arrived.

"When will she arrive?" Arisa finally asked.

"In four days," Nanoha replied. "She should be here by the fourth day's sunset, along with her...entourage."

Nanoha avoided using the word army. It was already shameful enough to know she was as good as spoils of war to make it even more obvious.

"Well, I guess we then have to make the best out of these four days, Nanoha-chan…" Arisa said looking at her friend with a determined look. "What would you like to do? We will do anything you want."

There was something Nanoha had always wanted to experience, but she had never been able to… along with the fantasy that she would do it only with someone she loved.

She wanted to make love.

After the devastating news, she almost wanted to run outside and throw herself to the first man that crossed her way just so the Belkan would not take even that from her. But she was unable to verbalize her desire to her friends, least of all, actually do it.

But maybe she could at least try.

"What I wanted will not be possible anymore...I wished I had met a handsome gentleman that would make me feel on the clouds and to whom I would be that which he would hold most important in his life," Nanoha said with a somber expression.

"Someone like Admiral Harlaown from Kvenland?" Arisa asked.

Kvenland was one of the strategic allies to Nihon and during one of the parties at the palace, Nanoha had spent considerable time chatting with the military aggregate to Kvenland's embassy, Chrono Harlaown.

"I don't think the Admiral was of Nanoha-chan's liking," Suzuka said in dismay.

And Nanoha had to agree with her. She had indeed talked a lot with Chrono but she hadn't felt that sudden captivation she expected to feel as soon she met the right man. She was now sure she would never get to feel that.

One after another, they went through different names but none were what Nanoha was looking for.

Nonetheless, her two friends managed to set up dates for her on each day with different candidates, but despite her efforts, Nanoha could not stop counting the minutes left for the Belkan heiress to arrive and claim her as her legitimate trophy.

— X —

By the fourth day's noon, looking from her bedroom's balcony, Nanoha noticed the obscure Belkan formation rapidly closing by and her heart wrenched.

The central squad was small; this was the group that came to "formalize" their engagement and surely... she... was there. Hundreds of yards behind them, the seemingly never-ending column that darkened the horizon was there to guarantee that such engagement would be formalized, one way or another.

Nanoha had never seen such an impressive military deployment. She shuddered to realize this was only a fraction of the Belkan armies.

By the afternoon, all that army was getting ready to set camp at one hour distance from Heian-kyo, while Fate Testarossa's guard entered the city's gates.

Miyuki was helping her sister finish getting dressed and ready for the reception. Nanoha had been given a thousand and more recommendations and some indications.

Nanoha did not give a damn about them.

She could be a war trophy but she would never subject her will. And she was going to make sure that Belkan warrior got it clear.

Miyuki finished giving her traditional kimono the final touches and did her hair in a side ponytail Nanoha favored. She took a step back and gave her sister a good look.

"The famous heiress can't complain. You really look absolutely beautiful, Nanoha-chan."

Nanoha did not give an answer to her sister, she merely averted her gaze.

Miyuki got closer to her sister and in an unusual outburst, hugged her tightly, not even considering she would wrinkle the kimono she had been earnestly been tending to. Momoko entered the room at the exact moment to find her two daughters embracing each other.

The three Takamachi women wore the traditional Nihon kimono, but Nanoha was, without a doubt the one that stood out in beauty. Momoko cupped her daughter's face and looked directly at her.

"We do not make war as they do, Nanoha-chan… we must fight smartly. We are warriors too. There is no dishonor in what you have to do, so do not lose hope. And more importantly, do not forget why you are doing this."

Having said that, the three women hugged together. A knock on the door let them know the moment had arrived.

Shiro and Kyoya had been at the welcoming party for the Belkan delegation and at that moment, representatives from both factions were gathered in the main room of the official household to the regent family.

Fate was surprised to see that the "house" of the regent family was elegant but sober, not ostentatious or flashy. It definitely was not a palace or a castle like Stier Castle, but it was respectable and dignified. Large gardens and porches surrounded the property, which stood atop the highest grounds of Heian-kyo. Despite being of a traditional style, the house had several levels and from there, the Takamachi family as the royal family, performed several government functions.

It seemed that the Takamachi lived with extreme propriety and formality, something that Fate respected but Veyron didn't. Her friend made some crass comments to Fate in the secret code they shared, as they walked by.

Along with Fate in the meeting, Veyron and Signum accompanied her as representatives and witnesses to Fate, Fortis Huckebein as Belkan Imperial Counselor and Olivie Segbrecht, Precia's cousin, as official spokeswoman to the Hegemon herself. The last, besides being Fate's favorite aunt, was one of the few people outside the Hucekebein's and their military aggregates, to whom Precia actually seemed to listen. She knew Olivie would provide a clear and totally impartial vision to the situation, but she would also look out for the family's interests.

Nihon's Regent was accompanied by his principal counselors, Genya Nakajima and Yagami Hayate and a young man with striking resemblance to him, which Fate thought initially would be her husband to be. A few moments later she confirmed he was in fact the Regent's firstborn but not his heir.

"I beg your pardon Regent Takamachi?" Fate asked, briefly breaking proper protocol for such meetings.

"When we received the missive from...your government…" Shiro explained, "...It did not seem appropriate to answer in a negative or clarifying way. We rather do it this way, face to face, Marshal Testarossa."

Shiro preferred to address her in her military rank. He wanted to remind them that, to them, the Belkan intrusion had been and still was, an offense.

Fate and Shiro were sitting face to face in the large reception table. The Regent did not have a Throne Room like the Belkan one. That was another thing Fate found odd, yet interesting.

Their respective counselors stood directly behind each.

"Our lineage tradition is matriarchal, Marshal Testarossa. Nihon has an official heiress, not heir."

Shiro thought that bluntly saying it as it was would have a more direct impact. May the Belkans deal with it to the best of their abilities… if they could.

The sudden cries of laughter Veyron had exploded in, filled the room, shattering the sobriety of the moment.

Fate rose up immediately to face him. "Veyron, don't."

Veyron controlled himself a little. Fate had _that look_. The one that she had when she was charging to strike in a decisive battle or when she had to kill someone. Veyron knew very well that whatever Fate said when she had _that look_ , she meant serious business.

When Fate finally stopped giving him the look, it was Fortis' turn to severely look at Veyron. Sometimes, not even his own brothers could stand him.

"I apologize for the… lack of manners of my escort, Regent Takamachi," Fate told Shiro, still standing up.

Fate's gesture surprised Shiro and everyone that accompanied him. Certainly the least they were expecting from the Belkan heiress were manners and considerations. Hayate arched a brow genuinely interested. Maybe there would be room for negotiation after all.

Fate finally sat down again.

"I still do not understand, Regent Takamachi. You tell me you have a matriarchal lineage but you are the head of the current government. So unless I am terribly mistaken, you seem to be male."

Shiro tried to ignore the mocking look in the face of the man Fate had reprimanded.

"I am the one in charge by my wife's express command. She is the official heiress, but thanks to a plebiscite I act on her behalf as long as Nihon's people agree."

Another thing shocking Fate. How could someone with birthright to power renounce it? She could not understand it. And moreover, they asked their opinion to their subjects?

"And how do you manage to reconcile the opinion of all your subjects?" Fate suddenly asked, genuinely intrigued.

Shiro kept a straight face and answered.

"We do not have subjects, Marshal Testarossa. In Nihon, all the citizens have the same rights."

Veyron actually managed to contain his mocking laughs but with his look he told Fate what he really thought about those ideas. For the Huckebein's power was the only thing that was worth respecting. And the only rights that counted were those of the strongest.

"In Belka, we do things differently, Regent Takamachi. We are an empire," Fate told Shiro with a serious tone. She was very aware that from that moment on things would become algid, "I assume you understand the ramifications."

"We understand," Shiro answered after a brief pause during which he never stopped looking at Fate eye to eye. If things continued to take the path they were going to, not only his daughter, but all his people would be at the mercy of this woman. "We want to make the best decision for the people of Nihon."

Fate nodded. The man wanted to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. She valued that. But that did not change the fact that they would be part of the Belkan Empire and their rules would be changed.

"Being part of the most powerful empire the world has ever known is the best decision, Regent," Fate sentenced with a serious tone.

"That would be very questionable," a new voice with a challenging tone surfaced.

"Nanoha!" other voices hissed lowly.

At some moment while Shiro and Fate had been talking, Nanoha, along with her mother and her sister had appeared at the entrance of the room, from which Nanoha heard Fate's words and could not refrain herself.

Fate turned to the source of the voice and her throat closed.

The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was standing by the threshold of the room, flanked by two women Fate paid no attention to. She was instantly captivated by the blazing blue eyes of that woman as if nothing else existed on the face of earth.

Nanoha had spoken without thinking, bluntly responding to what she had just heard. But when the blonde that was sitting at the table with her father turned to see her, she felt like lightning striking through her chest.

The woman was wearing an impressive ceremonial black armor, and despite having traveled four or five days non-stop she looked majestic. Her face showed no signs of fatigue or weakness and her posture was regal. Her hair, blonde and very long was tied in a loose knot with a black ribbon precisely at the nape of her neck and her eyes were deep and inscrutable.

Her eyes were crimson and were looking at her up and down without missing a single detail.

Nanoha became aware, due to the sudden heat she was feeling, that she was blushing. Profusely. She started to feel shortness of breath but made a supreme effort to settle down.

" _Calm down for all gods' sakes and temper your nerves. She's a Belkan, everything you despise in this world. You cannot look weak before her!"_

A sudden whistle broke her thoughts and she was finally able to disengage her locked gaze with the blonde's and look for the origin of the sound.

A tall man, with blond almost white hair and almost similar red eyes, and yet very different , was looking at her with much more than lust. Nanoha's stomach churned just imaging what else it could be.

"And who this insolent muffin would be?" Veyron asked without stopping ravishing Nanoha with his gaze. "I can show her some manners, you highness… if you will allow me."

Shiro and Kyoya stood up immediately with a frowned expression and Fate did as well.

The tension in the atmosphere was so high, a single paper could rip through it.

"Marshal Testarossa," a feminine, yet firm and serene voice intervened. "Nihon's royal family is complete. Allow me to introduce you to the official Regent, Momoko Takamachi, and her daughters. The official heiress Nanoha-san and Miyuki-san."

As she spoke, Hayate advanced a little, without trespassing the thin line that protocol dictated should be kept for respect towards their guests and bowing, presenting the rest of the Takamachi family.

"Wow, Fate, you surely are lucky," Veyron managed to whisper to Fate before Fortis pulled him so he would keep his composure.

Fate, who was still speechless watching Nanoha, finally recovered some control over herself as Veyron's words broke her enrapturement.

Nanoha Takamachi was truly beautiful. For Fate, the single most stunning woman she had ever laid eyes on. And then she realized it. That was the woman she was to marry.

Almost unconsciously, one of her rare blushings invaded her cheeks.

Shiro asked Nanoha to come forward.

Still blushing but with a challenging look in her eyes, Nanoha waited a few seconds and obliged. She wanted to make it perfectly clear that she was doing that against her will.

"Maybe you can now understand the situation, Marshal Testarossa," Shiro said standing next to his daughter. "We did not have much choice with the message you sent us, but now, you can understand such engagement cannot proceed."

"Why wouldn't it?" Fortis Huckebein asked somberly.

Shiro looked at him distraught.

"My daughter and Marshal Testarossa… they are both…"

"For our traditions, that is irrelevant," Fortis interrupted him, signaling a gesture with his hand as if sweeping Shiro's weak objection. "For the purposes of our allegiance, the most important matter is the union of the kingdoms."

"But.. the heirs…"

"The Hegemon can have in concubinage as many heirs as necessary when the time comes," Fortis insisted. "Nihon, as part of the Belkan Empire does not have to worry about that from now on."

"Your arrogance knows no limits," Nanoha hissed, looking alternatively at each of the members of the Belkan group with evident hatred. "You cannot come here and tell us what we can or cannot do."

Shiro held her by her arm, but it was too late. Nanoha had blurted it out.

"I am telling you, she needs to be taught manners," Veyron laughed. "It will be quite a scene to see how you will tame this wildcat, Fate. Are you sure you want her? The other one looks much more placid."

Fate had arrived prepared for almost anything, except to face a situation like the one she had. She had still not wrapped herself over the idea of getting married. For days she worried over the notion that it would be with a man and now she was discovering it would be with a woman. A beautiful woman that had rendered her speechless. She was baffled and Veyron was not helping at all and the situation was getting out of everyone's hands.

"Veyron, show respect," Fate addressed him trying to recover control of the situation.

But Veyron was fed up with keeping manners here.

"Fate, end with this farce once and for all. Respect for what? These bastards have no choice. Either they subject themselves or we run over them. She belongs to you as of this second."

"Veyron!" Both Fate and Fortis shouted at the same time.

Veyron was easily at least two inches taller than Fate and yet she dragged him to the side of the room to reprimand him again, shaking him as she held him by the front of his armor.

"We are going to do this exactly as I say so, Veyron. Stop making things more difficult for everyone. Do you think they are not well aware of what you just said? They know it, there is no need to rub it in their faces. You know I am not like that Veyron, so shut the hell up for once or you are going to regret it."

There was _that look_ again. Veyron had never seen it so often in Fate's eyes and a suspicion crossed his mind.

"You like her, don't you? That savage has gotten under your skin. Damn it Fate, she's not even Belkan. They are an inferior race, you just have to use her and throw her away. We must not have any consideration towards them. None! They will see it as a sign of weakness and use it against you. Fate…"

Losing her temper, Fate smashed Veyron against the wall and called Signum.

"Take this idiot out and directly to Graham's camp and come back here Signum. I will need you." She then looked back again at Veyron. "You are my friend Veyron. We have grown up as siblings, but keep it up like this and never, trust me, never will I choose you as my counselor. I cannot deal with your stupidity right now!"

They looked at each other intensely. Veyron looked like a scolded child and a resented one. The problem was that he was not. He was a man and a very dangerous one. He looked at Nanoha and talked to Fate.

"Don't lose your way, Fate. Keep in mind why we are here. The second you have seen that whore you have gotten lovestruck, but she despises us. She despises you and everything Belkan. I hope once you make her your own, you recover your common sense."

Fate signaled Signum. Veyon did not need for the warrior to drag him out and humiliate him even more in front of the savages, so he walked out himself without another word.

"I am sorry for my counselor's comments, Regent Takamachi," Fate said once Signum and Veyron had left the room but this time it was Nanoha who interrupted her.

"Your _counselor_ shows the true Belkan nature... Marshal," Nanoha said with contempt, with special emphasis on her last word. "It shows everything we can expect from you all, because it is all true. You can call this farce an allegiance, but it's a conquest as violent and as bloody as a war."

"Nanoha!" This time it was Shiro's and Momoko's turn to shout trying to control their daughter.

"No, dad! This is a travesty, the Marshal here wants to be diplomatic, but it does not change the true nature of the situation. Fine, hear me out very carefully Marshal, I may be some sort of spoils of war for you as your _counselor_ has made it quite clear, but I do not do it willingly. If I accept this situation is to avoid the suffering of the people of Nihon. And that does not change the fact that you are the savages and the abusive ones."

Fate clenched her fists enraged and with all her might refrained herself from shaking the girl.

"You'd be wise to measure your words, Princess," Fortis said standing behind Fate. "You cannot speak to the heiress of the Belkan Empire like that"

"Or what?" Nanoha challenged him.

Fortis took a step forward but Shiro pulled Nanoha, shaking her by the shoulders, almost hurting her in the process.

"That's enough, Nanoha."

The pain in her father's eyes hurt her deeper than what he was hurting her physically.

Shiro pushed Nanoha towards her siblings and mother and faced Fate. There was nothing much left to say. Nanoha had been truthful in everything she had said. Even Fate could acknowledge that.

As she discussed with Shiro the details for her engagement, every once in a while Fate would steal glances towards Nanoha, standing next to her mother, just listening. Her look was cold and daring every time their eyes met.

Ironically, to Fate's eyes, that only made her look even more ravishing. That woman would become her wife in two weeks counting from that day. The ceremony would be held in Dinsmark and very few people from Nihon would attend. Afterwards, Nanoha would stay in Stier Castle with Fate and during the two weeks lapse, a Belkan embassy would set up in Nihon with the Takamachi, along with a full military division and an adjoint governor.

Fate could see the contempt growing in Nanoha's eyes with every imposition, and without understanding exactly why, a huge sadness extended within her heart. Fate did not want to hurt her, or her family, or her country. She just needed to do what was right and necessary for the empire.

Just as her sister had said days earlier, she was going to force a beautiful woman to a marriage neither of them wanted just because it suited the interests of the empire.

Fate ended that meeting in Nihon with one certainty… that beautiful woman...loathed her... with all her being.

— X —


	3. ENGAGEMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong sexual and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Thanks to all the readers so far that have been enjoying the story and to those that are following/liking it already, it's really motivating. Will be very glad as well to read your comments of course! 
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 2. ENGAGEMENT**

"You did the right thing, Fate."

Olivie Segbrecht was sitting inside the large tent where Fate had set camp, drinking from a golden cup while she looked at Fate walking in circles around the maps and strategy table. The blonde looked at ease, but Olivie knew her well and knew it was not the case.

For that first night, Fate and Signum decided it was not wise to stay at the house of the royal family of Nihon. In their advanced camp, they would be safer. Besides, the shadow of the mighty Belkan army at their backs was more than enough reminder to anyone that wanted to try anything.

To anyone but the Takamachi heiress.

Nanoha had maintained her defiant look up to the end, even when Fate said goodbye to her future… political family, she was almost sure the young woman had contained the urge to spit on her face.

"I'm not that sure aunt Olivie," Fate said sadly, finally stopping her pacing and looking without really paying attention to the scattered maps and rested her hands on the table in an almost defeated look.

"Your mother would be very angry at you if she saw how you are handling the most important commitment in your life."

Fate looked at her aunt. Olivie Segbrecht was a middle-aged woman, practically the same age as her mother, but her facial features made her look younger. Ten years of campaign and the pain of her husband's death had permanently affected both Precia's character and expression. Fate was still able to remember when she had been a loving and gentle mother, but there was not much left of that person anymore.

Even if, to a stranger's eye, Olivie's words could be mistaken for criticism, they were not. Fate suspected her aunt did not agree with many of her mother's decisions but the only thing she could do was to advise her to the best of her extent, as her official spokeswoman, her cousin, and… someone who cared very deeply about her.

"I know, it's just that I had never done this before, aunt Olivie, I…" Fate stood upright and unsheathed her sword extending it before her. "I have fought lots of times, hundreds of times. My enemies, powerful or not, always had the alternative to fight and even to decide how to die. I haven't once killed for pleasure."

Fate sheathed her sword back. "Now I feel that is exactly what I am doing. We have not left them any choice. If I were in their place, I would rather die in the war."

"You are a warrior Fate and you would be deciding only for yourself. They are thinking about their country, all their people. Not many rulers do that."

Fate pondered the words her aunt had just said and the implications they carried. Was she implying her mother did not think about the Belkan people when she made her decisions?

"Empires are usually not known for taking into account the countries they… incorporate Fate, the Regent of Nihon took a very difficult decision thinking of his country, and you always treated him with respect. Just like you do on the battlefield."

"My mother would also disapprove…"

Olivie stood from her chair and walked towards Fate. Both women resembled each other very much; they shared much more physical traits than Precia shared with her own daughters. They both had long blonde hair and were fair-skinned. However, unlike Fate's, Olivie's eyes were of a deep blue shade.

"Your mother is doing everything on her hands to guarantee the position of the family and protect your father's lineage. Maybe she has not been listening to the best advice during the last years but she has kept her promise to consolidate the empire. You will have the hardest tasks and should learn from your mother's mistakes to avoid doing them yourself. I truly believe this allegiance with Nihon can be much more beneficial than you can imagine."

"She hates me, aunt Olivie," Fate said, looking at the elder woman.

Olivie smiled thinking how much Fate resembled her father. They were both inherently good people upon which a great responsibility had been bestowed without asking for it, without even wishing for it. After all those years, Olivie had almost forgiven Enzo for all the pain he had caused her…. Even if it had been unintentional, and the truth was that she, despite everything, loved her two nieces a lot and worried about them, particularly about Fate.

"A few moments ago, you said that you'd rather die in battle than accept conditions such as the ones they are accepting. Don't you think that is exactly what that young woman is doing? In a way, she is the only one that will fight for her country, Fate."

The warrior frowned thinking about her aunt's words.

"It's not that she hates you in particular, she doesn't even know you. She hates what the Belkan Empire has done in the last few years and what we are doing to her country."

"She will probably also hate what I will do to her," Fate said grimly.

Olivie sighed. She could not question Fate's words. It was widely known in Dinsmark that the royal heiress had always favored women and to them, just as Fortis Huckebein had made it clear to the shocked Takamachi family, it was irrelevant. Many noble families had their daughters in mind, hoping they would make imperial consort since Fate had come of age, and was also a respected warrior in the battlefield. For the Belkans, the most important thing was heirs and allegiances. Olivie knew it very well. The Hegemon could have as many spouses, male or female, as the Hegemon wanted or deemed necessary. The Hegemon's power was absolute even in that sense.

"You will have to give her time, Fate."

"Her situation won't change over time, aunt Olivie. She will probably even hate me more afterwards..."

Olivie took her niece by her arm, keeping her close in an affectionate way leading her out of the tent to walk.

"Whatever Nanoha Takamachi comes to feel about you once she becomes your wife, will entirely be up to you Fate. Maybe you should let her know who you really are. I don't want you to think it will be easy, she has plenty of reasons to hate Belkan lineage… our lineage. You will have to overcome her prejudice and show her you are not what she thinks of you."

Fate and Olivie walked by the middle of the camp. It was a moonless night and the stars shined brightly. A few fire camps were still lit and the guard remained in alert mode.

"That is the problem right there, Aunt Olivie. I cannot just be Fate with her...I have to be _the heiress of the Belkan Empire_ ," Fate said with a pronounced ironic emphasis, that carried the weight of the grief she felt. "Maybe… maybe I will end up being exactly what she already thinks of me."

Olivie stood in silence. Fate was taller than her by over a head of difference and being with her was very easy. She emanated security, confidence, gentleness, warmth... but also strength and determination. Her aunt clearly understood why Fate was so attractive to women even without trying. She embodied the perfect combination of male and female qualities in one person. A person that was also very attractive and sensual. If Fate had been male, he would probably have had a lot of success with both sexes; but being a woman, Fate was almost perfect.

Olivie doubted that Nanoha Takamachi would hate Fate for long… even when she was the heiress to the most powerful empire of the world.

— X —

Two days and counting from that date and they would travel towards Dinsmark and nothing in Nanoha's life would ever be the same.

"Maybe she's not that bad, you know?"

Miyuki was sitting next to Nanoha in the latter's bedroom, helping her pack. Her sister did not really need much help.

She was taking the bare essentials.

None of her favorite items, like the parchments she enjoyed studying so much, paintings or furniture. Regarding her wardrobe, she was taking her most basic and simple outfits; none, absolutely not one of her most beautiful ensembles.

It seemed as if she were going to a convent. Or prison.

Miyuki tried to change her mind to no avail, to take something with her that would make the days more bearing. Something that would remind her of her country and its love for her homeland. But she refused.

For her, it was like actually going to prison. There was nothing, not that she wanted anything, that would make her days easier. She needed her hatred intact and raw.

Nanoha did not give an answer to Miyuki's comment.

She did not care if the Belkan heiress was not _as bad_ as she thought. She did not care at all how she was. The only thing she knew was that her life had stopped belonging to her just to be given to _her_ and that the Belkan Empire not only took over her but of her whole country. Her 'marriage' was just the symbol that legalized that barbaric act.

"Hayate-chan will go with you as Nihon's representative and as your personal companion. Dad negotiated that with Testarossa-san yesterday. Shamal will also go as your personal physician."

During the last two days Fate, along with her representatives, had negotiated for long hours with Shiro and his counselors. All but Nanoha, the entire Takamachi family had been present all the time.

Hayate and Shamal Yagami would be the only two people from Nihon joining Nanoha to share her 'sentence' with her. At first, Fate had only considered for one person to accompany Nanoha, but in the end, she agreed to Shiro's request.

"Testarossa-san?" Nanoha said, dragging the word with disgust, barely refraining from bickering at her sister on how easily she had subdued herself to the Belkan dominion. It was pointless. She could not refrain from expressing her anger. "And just because of that, you claim she is a good person?" she ended without looking at her sister.

"I didn't say she was a good person. I said she may not be that bad…" Miyuki clarified. "She did not have to accept any of dad's requests, and yet she did."

"Maybe you should marry her."

Nanoha had not finished her phrase and she regretted it immediately. It was not fair to her sister. But the situation was not fair for her either.

"I already tried…" Miyuki answered without flinching or taking offense. "Unfortunately, she won't accept anyone who is not the official heir. I asked dad to change the designation of heirs, but it's not that easy. The youngest daughter has been the heiress for the last four hundred years and it's not easy to change something so stagnated. At least not this quickly."

Nanoha felt overwhelmed. Miyuki had spoken casually as if they were talking about the weather, but Nanoha knew her better than that, and she had been very serious about it. Very serious. She had really tried to take her place in the conquest the Belkan were imposing over them.

Both women looked at each other. A couple of discreet knocks on the door prevented them from saying anything else.

Miyuki stood up and opened the door just to find Hayate and Fate.

"Nanoha-san, Miyuki-san, good morning. May we come in?" Hayate greeted them as Fate stood upright very still behind the counselor.

Nanoha remained silent and simply turned her gaze towards the balcony. Every time she found herself near Fate she avoided to the possible extent any visual contact with her and would not speak to her directly. When she did, it was not to say anything nice. She hated the way in which she, for no apparent reason, got nervous under the crimson look of the Belkan warrior.

Miyuki silently stepped aside to let them in. Hayate, followed by Fate, entered the room. The second one kept distant, showing some reserve towards Nanoha's space.

"Testarossa-san wishes to leave at the first hour the day after tomorrow and she wishes to know if it is possible for you, Nanoha-san," Hayate explained.

"If it is, I need to know when your luggage can be taken to be loaded on the transport carriages," Fate intervened without waiting for Hayate to finish. Truth be told she felt uneasy being around Nanoha and she wanted that encounter to be over as soon as possible.

Nanoha did not like a single bit of Fate's rush but pressing her lips tightly stopped herself from answering.

"That is one day… earlier than agreed… isn't it Testarossa-san?" Miyuki answered, even though she knew the question had not been directed towards her.

"Almost…" Fate said, keeping herself from saying that she was well aware of it and that she was sorry for it because she really was sorry. "I thought it would be best to have more time to get to Dinsmark so that… Takamachi-san could have more time… to adapt."

The real reason was that a messenger had arrived less than an hour ago to General Graham's campsite with his horse almost busted from the non-stop ride with an urgent message from the Hegemon to Fate. The order was that she was to return as soon as possible to Dinsmark, taking all cautionary measures. Unclear and vague, but disturbing. Fate knew that very few things caused a reaction in her mother, and whatever had triggered her sending the message, it had definitely been for a reason.

"You are a terrible liar," Nanoha finally spoke to her with a daring flare in the blue of her eyes. For her, one day or two, or a month, did not change the result. "You do not have to try and lie about a fake interest that you are very far away from feeling… _Testarossa-san,_ " she repeated the same inflection of her voice loaded with disdain that she had just used moments before alone with Miyuki. "A true warrior would not need to lie."

Fate clenched her fists. The woman was insulting her to her face. No, actually... she had not done anything besides insulting her since the very first moment they had met. Fate had only tried to make things less difficult for her. Very slowly, the blonde stepped forward to her bride to be, with their gazes intertwined in a duel of will powers. Fate stopped just an inch away from Nanoha, and then looked at her intently.

Miyuki and Hayate looked at each other troubled.

Shiro had made a great effort when negotiating with Fate to guarantee Nanoha's wellbeing. If he could not guarantee her happiness, he, at least, wanted to make sure she was safe and protected. That she would have a chance of surviving.

But Nanoha could ruin everything in two seconds.

"What exactly did you mean with your last comment… Takamachi-san?" Fate asked without averting her fixed look from Nanoha's.

Nanoha felt a shiver running down her back. Fate's eyes were cold and hard when she asked her the question. It was a threatening look, but she was not going to be intimidated, by Fate or anyone else for that matter.

"Exactly what I said," Nanoha answered stubbornly. "Are you telling me that besides a liar you are also deaf? Or you just lack comprehension skills?"

With a surprisingly quick movement, Fate grasped Nanoha's arm, violently pulling her towards her. Her intention was purely physical and not sexual, even if the gesture could have been mistaken for it. Nanoha was being inflexible and obtuse and Fate knew she had to set boundaries or Nanoha would have it really difficult in Stier Castle, where her mother and some other members of the court would not tolerate such attitudes. At least not in the way she had been tolerating them.

Nanoha, on the other hand, had to bite her lips to avoid showing the pain Fate's grasp was causing her. She would surely end with a bruise above her elbow, where Fate's fingers kept gripping her arm hurting her.

"Mind your words, Takamachi-san… _no one_ is exempt from punishment in Dinsmark," Fate warned her grimly.

"Is that a threat… or a promise Testarossa-san? Or do you mean an even greater punishment than having to marry you?"

Miyuki and Hayate both covered their mouths in sync. Nanoha was doing everything in her power to get a rise out of Fate.

Fate almost shook Nanoha and tightened her grip. Nanoha pressed her lips but did not back down. Finally, using all her will to avoid pushing her back with all her strength, Fate released the grip on her and turned around to face Hayate with a harsh voice.

"By sundown, someone from my guard will come to pick up your belongings, Yagami-san. Have them ready and altogether. We depart at sunrise."

After saying that, she left the bedroom not saying another word and without turning back.

"Are you out of your mind, Nanoha?!" Miyuki snapped at her as soon as Fate was away enough. "That woman has the destiny of our country in her hands. And not to mention your life, by the way."

"Don't you think I am well aware?!" Nanoha countered sourly.

"You don't behave like it."

"Nanoha-san, Miyuki-san," Hayate tried to reconcile them. "Let us all settle down, please."

For a while, Miyuki and Hayate tried to reason with Nanoha and change her mind, yet the red-haired would not budge. At last, one argument had Nanoha speechless and thoughtful.

"Shamal and I will be going with you, Nanoha, and in a way, we will share the destiny you choose. It might not seem to you under this obligated twist of events your life has gone through, but you can choose. You can choose how to live it, you can choose the attitude to face it. If you choose to die, it is quite certain we will share that fate."

Both women indicated they would leave her be, to finish packing, although what they really meant is that they would leave her to her thoughts. Both women knew Nanoha had a difficult time conceding or admitting mistakes.

Hayate and Nanoha had grown up together. Hayate's mother had been close friends with Momoko, as Hayate was with Nanoha. They were both the same age and had shared many joyful times together. When her mother died, Shiro and Momoko took in the two Yagami sisters as if they were their own, and when Hayate aspired to be a counselor to the court, she earned it by her own merits.

Shiro could not be grateful enough for it, because now, under their predicament, his daughter would not be alone but would have the company that had all his trust and that was more than resourceful.

Both Yagami sisters knew the risks at stake joining Nanoha to Dinsmark and yet neither harbored any doubts.

After a long while, Nanoha had to accept Hayate was right. Her defiant smart-ass remarks did not help at all. They would not change her circumstances or her country's. And they could, however, put her friends at risk once they were on their enemy's territory.

At that moment, she decided to shift her strategy. She would stand up and face the Belkan woman, without insults, but rather with determination and courage, like probably no one had ever stood up against her. She would show her what dignity really meant.

And she tried not to think about how she would do that on her wedding night.

Since the very first moment she realized the Belkans would not call off the promise of engagement upon finding out the heir was female, and that the wedding plan was still ongoing, that thought could not leave her mind. She cursed herself for having no knowledge in such matters and again for not having seized the opportunity on the days before the invaders' arrival, to fix' her situation in that sense. She would now lose her virginity in a hostile environment, in an unknown place, and with the person she loathed. Everything she had ever dreamed of.

She understood everything Miyuki and Hayate kept telling her, but neither would have to endure what she would have to endure.

Miyuki had laid it out very clearly. That woman would rule their country.

That woman would control her destiny.

No, that woman already had control over her destiny.

And Nanoha would have to find a way to survive it.

— X —

"Are you sure about this, Fate? We could leave tomorrow and still make in on the timeframe stipulated by your mother."

Signum and Veyron walked side by side with Fate, with another six men behind them.

"Of course she is sure, Captain, food in this hell hole is terrible, the heat is suffocating, and the dust… the fastest we get out from this forsaken place, the better."

Veyron had just returned from his temporary exile with Graham's troops, still with Fate's threat hovering over his head. Both warriors glanced at him and he raised his hands in peace.

"Yes, Signum. I am sure. Not for the reasons Veyron indicates, though. She…" Fate paused trying to find the correct words. "I already said we would leave tomorrow, so we leave tomorrow."

Veyron smirked. "At last, you set some boundaries, Fate, to that…"

"Veyron," Fate broke him off. "Not a single word. She will be my wife, whoever likes it or not, I will not tolerate a single offensive comment towards her. Have I made myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Fate… you might wanna send notice to her too since she refers to you with the most offensive possible comments."

Fate clenched her fists and walked faster towards Nanoha's room.

Veyron was right.

During the negotiations, Shiro had asked her a word in private. Just the two of them. Fate's counselor hesitated but she agreed. In the end, Fate realized the one making the petition was not Nihon's Regent but the father of the woman she would marry. The only thing Shiro had asked from Fate was for her to protect his daughter,

He asked in such a way that made it impossible for Fate to refuse. Her conscience dictated her not only to accept but to promise this man she would do it.

She could try to fulfill the promise she had made to Shiro but there was nothing she could do if his daughter insisted on insulting her. No Belkan would tolerate a foreigner insulting the heiress, the Hegemon, or the Belkan Empire. None.

Unfortunately for her, she would have to talk to the girl and make her understand.

When the group arrived at their destination, the bedroom door was already opened for them. Nanoha, Hayate, and Shamal were inside waiting.

In front of them laid six small trunks and a large one with intricate inscriptions on it.

Hayate bowed to welcome the group, indicating their luggage was ready. The men accompanying entered and moved the largest one without any regard to its contents.

"Careful…" Shamal started to say when Veyron abruptly interrupted her with his arrogant tone, eyeing her carefully from top to bottom.

"How dare you try giving us orders, woman?" Veyron approached the short-haired blonde and stomped his boot on the trunk Shamal was just pointing at. "We are warriors, not servants. If you don't like our ways you can carry it yourself to Dinsmark."

Before Fate could even react, Signum placed herself between Shamal and Veyron giving her _comrade_ a severe and annoyed look.

"This is medical material, Counselor Huckebein," she said looking at the inscriptions. She called two of her men and indicated to them, "Bring it carefully to the carriage where we have our own fragile equipment."

After looking at each other for a few seconds, Veyron removed his foot from the trunk so Signum's men could carry it.

None of the three Nihon women made any comment about it.

"Take the rest and place them in my personal carriage," Fate ordered before Veyron got any more ideas. "Go with them, Veyron. Make sure everything is ready to leave tomorrow before the first ray of sunlight."

Veyron took a good look at the three women again. Nanoha felt disgusted by the way Fate's counselor was looking at her, but she refrained from saying or doing anything about it. It seemed like he was undressing all three of them just by looking at them.

After Veyron left with the others, Signum turned to Shamal.

"I will personally make sure the trunk arrives safely, milady," she stated in a clear, modulated voice.

Shamal found herself at a loss for words. The eyes that were looking at her, in a unique shade of blue, were the most attractive ones she had ever seen in her life.

"Th-Th... thank you," she barely managed to mumble before Signum bid her leave to follow the men carrying the luggage she had promised to keep intact.

"I would like to speak to Takamachi-san alone, Yagami-san," Fate said in a serious voice to Shiro's counselor. It did not go unnoticed to Nanoha that she had not asked _her_ if they could talk. She was being treated like an object over which others took decisions.

Hayate and Shamal looked at each other. Hayate knew she could not tell Fate that she had to make the request to Nanoha and she also knew Nanoha did not want to speak to Fate. Least of all, alone. She had a huge dilemma in her hands. Besides, Fate had not asked her. She had expressed her wish, respectfully yes, but that wish was also a command.

"Fine," Nanoha said. Hayate's seconds in silence had been enough for her. She knew Hayate could not refuse and that Fate's request was not a request.

The Yagami sisters bowed slightly indicating they would wait outside and closed the door behind them.

For a few seconds, Nanoha avoided moving or looking at Fate, repeating to herself that she did not have to do anything. It was the warrior, the one who had requested to 'talk to her. She could try.

Fate remained silent and still in her place, until Nanoha could not bear it anymore and raised her head to look furiously at Fate, but contained herself before asking the question. Keep her dignity. She was determined to do it.

She held Fate's gaze. Having the blonde so near to her triggered goosebumps in her skin and her stomach. " _Pure repulsion. Get it together, Nanoha. You cannot let her see she has any effect on you. Not even a negative one,"_ she thought to herself, breathing in deeply to control herself.

Once she realized she had Nanoha's attention and that there was no lash out from her side, Fate finally decided to speak.

During the previous days, the thought about the promise she had made to Shiro had not left her mind. After Veyron's earlier comment, she decided to talk to Nanoha and make her understand the situation they were living in.

"I don't wish for this either, Takamachi-san," she started, looking for the right words.

"What? Forcing me into marrying you? Or invading my country?" Nanoha cursed herself for not being able to keep her mouth shut, but it was too late. She had blurted it.

Fate snorted and shook her head. If Nanoha ever made that comment in front of the Hegemon… or any other of the ones she always seemed to have ready to shoot...

"There are matters that escape our own power to decide. Even though we are both heiresses, and especially because we are, there are things we cannot choose."

Nanoha was surprised to see Fate not reacting violently as she had done that morning. Her arm still hurt where she had grabbed her.

"Dinsmark will be a place as harsh and as hateful as you will want it to be…" Fate doubted but ultimately decided it was best for her to know. "Your father asked me to protect you, you know? And I promised him I would."

The look in Fate's eyes took Nanoha completely by surprise. The warrior was looking at her with serenity and a sense of deep sadness in her eyes.

"But I cannot protect you from yourself. If you insist on the attitude you profess towards anything Belka, you will put not only yourself at risk but also the lives of everyone you love."

Nanoha opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. What could she say? That she knew it already? That she was aware of the absolute Belkan power?

"I cannot stop you from hating me. But I would very much like, if possible, to prevent you from dying because of that hatred."

"You don't care if I die," Nanoha replied with disdain.

Fate pondered about it. In a way, she cared. If she did not, she would not be talking to her. But she could not explain that to Nanoha.

"I made a promise to your father."

"After arranging the conditions in which I become your property?"

Fate's look did not change nor did she avert her gaze. "Before. Before making any negotiations, that was what your father asked from me."

Nanoha remained silent. She could not be angry at her father. He had not had a choice either. Neither of them had. And apparently, neither had Fate.

"How can you do this…?" Nanoha finally asked. "Marrying someone you don't know? Isn't there anyone you care about? How can you accept it?"

Fate did not give an answer to any of those questions. Questions she had asked herself many times in the last few days.

"We will depart very early tomorrow, Takamachi-san, I suggest you rest as much as possible. It is not a long distance to travel, but we will do it as fast as possible. We have to arrive at Dinsmark at once. I suggest you consider everything I have told you about. It may help to make this... situation... less unbearable for you."

"Can you avoid invading my country?"

"No," Fate answered with a shaky voice.

"Then there's nothing you can do for me," Nanoha answered, averting her gaze.

Fate shook her head. She was expecting the girl's resistance. Her only hope was that the hardness of the trip and facing the reality at Dinsmark would make her reconsider her ways.

Or she was going to suffer much more than she expected.

— X —

At a normal pace, the trip going from Nihon to Dinsmark took about four days and about six to eight for a heavy army. An almost busted messenger on horseback would do it in almost two. Fate had forced everyone to make it in three days almost without any rest.

Much to everyone's surprise, Nanoha did not accept to travel inside one of the carriages as a damsel and went on horseback. She knew how to ride, and she was a good rider, having learned at a very early age. But she had never ridden a horse for over twelve straight hours under the scorching sun or the cold of the mountain at a nonstop pace. And as the terrain got higher in altitude and it turned steeper, as they neared Dinsmark, the cold was even harsher.

The first night at the campsite, she let herself completely fall inside the tent and Shamal gave her ointments and medicine to help her ease the pain, along with a reprimand, which had little effect, as she was again riding her horse the next morning.

Fate and Signum looked at her appreciatively. They never thought the girl would last the previous day's journey, least of all that she would return to continue. Veyron made fun of her as he watched her ass intensely with lewdness.

Nanoha endured, she would not allow any one of them to see weakness in her. Not even when she thought she would actually die, so she endured the tiredness, the pain, and Veyron's lustful glances.

As they arrived at Dinsmark by nightfall of the third day, Nanoha could barely stay on her saddle. What worried her the most was how she was going to be able to stand on her own feet once she dismounted the steed.

The valley where the city had been formed had a natural mountain barrier and was accessible by one heavily guarded path. The geographical inaccessibility of the Belkan capital had been, among other factors, the key to their power. No one was able to attack them and succeed.

Dinsmark's Valley was also rich in water and resources, they would weather out any siege and turn the tables in their favor. The besiegers ended up besieged. The warm season was very pleasant, but also very short, and anyone that tried to attack them in that time of the year, discovered, lethally too late that the Belkan summer was too short.

Dinsmark was impenetrable and represented the invulnerability of the mighty Belkan Empire.

Just in the very same way she had seen the mighty column of the Belkan army approaching Heian-kyo, Nanoha could not help but be impressed again when they came out of the mountain's passage and the Belkan capital opened before her eyes.

Compared to Dinsmark, Heian-kyo did look like a dusty run-down town. And she had the same impression when she set her eyes for the first time on the impressive castle located in the middle of the city. As they descended and got closer, the construction became even larger.

Built with solid rock by the first Hegemon, hundreds of years ago, fortified and expanded by his successors, it was the symbol of the city and the pride of the Belkan people.

A small escort awaited them at the entrance of the castle. Fate led at the forefront, always flanked by Signum and Veyron. The three riders gracefully dismounted, as if they had just gotten on their horse.

Every single part of Nanoha's body hurt like hell, some parts she was not even aware she had. Shamal and Hayate hurried out of the carriage that had taken them, and even as they were also numb by the difficulty of the journey and the cold, went to help her friend and ladyship.

Olivie Segbrecht exited her personal carriage as well and in silence looked at Fate and then at Nanoha. To everyone else, it might have been just a reconnaissance look, but Fate understood what her aunt meant.

Nanoha tried with a lot of effort for her legs to stop shaking, but she could barely stand up. The last part of the journey had gotten the best of her. Even as her will insisted on standing up, her legs were not complying. Had it not been for Hayate and Shamal and because she was still holding on to the reins of her horse, she would be lying on the floor.

She cursed her recklessness and her weakness when a soft voice behind her got her attention.

"It has been a rough journey," Fate said, "and you have overexerted yourself, I will take you to our chambers."

Before Nanoha had any moment to protest, Fate picked her up and carried her in her arms without expecting an answer and walked towards the entrance of the castle.

"Put me down, right now," Nanoha hissed, squirming in Fate's arms and deeply blushed by the embarrassment of being carried by her enemy like that. It was just too humiliating.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," Fate whispered to her, holding her even tighter in her arms and looking intently into her eyes. "Very few people can make the journey in the way we did, Takamachi-san, take a look at my own soldiers. They are tired and no one is making fun of you."

Nanoha looked around and realized Fate was right. The soldiers looked exhausted and no one was laughing. Not even Veyron.

Fate continued walking again, with Nanoha still in her arms, but a little more at ease; Hayate and Shamal followed them a little behind them and along Olivie who, with a certain reserve, stayed even more behind from the group.

As she walked past Signum, Fate gave her some instructions and continued her way.

Hayate had noticed long ago, that warrior was Fate's person of trust. The man called Veyron was her friend, for inexplicable and dark reasons, but the one she trusted blindly was Signum.

She had also noticed the way that warrior in particular looked at her own sister. Fate had imposed an almost non-stop relentless pace for all the trip and, whether under Fate's orders or by own initiative, Signum had made sure, regularly, that the three of them were alive and 'safe'. That reassured her a little. Particularly because it had not escaped her to notice the way counselor Veyron Huckebein looked at them, Nanoha in particular.

They were going to need allies.

The counselor had not been able to assess the blonde woman that resembled Fate so much. Olivie. They were surely related, that was obvious. She also held a position of power. She could not tell, however, whether she could be an ally or not. She was reserved and aloof, that was all she could tell about her at that moment.

Fate decided to enter Stier Castle using one of the side doors, so she could get inside as surreptitiously as possible and hopefully avoid finding anyone from the court, or even worse, may the Gods forbid, her mother.

The Gods never seemed to be very favorable with her wishes.

As soon as they arrived at one of the lateral hallways they had no option but to take, a deep yet soft voice was heard.

"We did not expect you so soon, Fate."

Precia Testarossa, along with some members of the court stood regally in front of them.

Fate bowed and took a knee on the ground. Nanoha felt the grip on her body grow stronger.

Hayate and Shamal, realizing Olivie and all the other members of the court imitated Fate's gesture, did the same.

"Your Highness…" Fate said. "We have tried our best to be back as soon as possible."

At the low height they were, the only thing Nanoha was able to see was the purple and white tunic covering the Hegemon's ankles and she did not want to raise her head to look at her from, below, so she kept her head upright but without looking at the Hegemon.

"Do I need to remind you that the heiress to the Empire must not abase herself... Fate? Many servants are up to the task if your future wife cannot withstand a single three-day trip."

Fate felt Nanoha wriggling like a fish in her arms and held her tighter against her as she stood up.

"Takamachi-san did the journey on horseback so we could advance faster," Fate replied as the sole explanation. Precia arched a brow. She had never been a warrior herself like her daughter was, but even she knew what a horseback ride for three non-stop days meant.

Once Fate was back on her two feet, Nanoha found herself looking at the golden and ruthless eyes of Precia Testarossa. The Hegemon to the most powerful empire the world had ever known. Precia was looking at her as if she were a nauseating bug that had dared perch on her beloved daughter.

Behind the Hegemon, there were other people looking at her with equal disdain in their looks, except for one. She was not looking at her with disdain, but with worried eyes, but what had dumbstruck Nanoha was that said person was identical to Fate.

"Nonetheless, that's a task for servants, or slaves, Fate," the Hegemon declared with a deep voice without looking at Nanoha.

"She is my future wife, Mother," Fate insisted. "No one but I will carry her."

Without saying another word and without greeting Nanoha or anyone else with them, the Hegemon continued her way.

"I am on my way to the Throne Room. I want you and Olivie there as soon as I arrive."

Olivie signaled Fate to carry on while she walked behind Precia and her committee.

Alicia stayed and looked at Fate and at the girl on Fate's arms deeply worried. Nanoha was still flabbergasted from seeing them. Fate was taller but other than that, they were physically identical. Had it not been for their clothes being so different, she would hardly be able to tell one from the other.

Fate kept going, after greeting her sister with a slight movement of her head.

"I can continue on my own," Nanoha said, trying to get Fate's attention.

"We are already here," Fate indicated as Alicia opened one of the heavy wooden doors so they would come inside.

The room was much larger than the one she had in Nihon. Although she was having a hard time trying to call her parent's house the 'royal house' after realizing the size of the castle.

The decoration was sober and austere. I had two armchairs, a small table, and a very large bed over which Fate laid her gently.

"We have to hurry, Fate," Alicia told her visibly worried.

Fate took a last glance at Nanoha and assured her Signum would be there soon to see if they needed anything and finally left following her twin.

Nanoha laid in bed exhausted, utterly confused, largely due to everything that had happened and little less to the new ambient surrounding her. Fate had been thoughtful with her. She would never accept it out loud, but she had felt safe in her arms during that encounter with the Hegemon. The way in which she had confronted, so to speak, her mother carrying her in her arms to her chamber had... moved her…

" _No, no, no,"_ she thought, shaking her head. " _You are tired and overwhelmed, but you cannot yield. It's some trick of hers to soften you."_

Just as Fate had anticipated, a few minutes later Signum arrived with a group of men carrying their belongings. Hayate explained to the warrior the brief encounter they have had with the Hegemon and how Fate had been summoned.

It seemed Fate had planned everything very carefully, since moments later after their luggage had arrived, several maids bringing plates with food arrived so they could have dinner and also had with them the toiletries necessary so they could prepare them a bath.

Nanoha tried her best not to look impressed at the deployment of service going on. Soldiers carrying her belongings, maids tending to her, and preparing a bath for her. She had help in Nihon, but nothing remotely similar to what she was experiencing.

Finally, when her bath was ready and Nanoha wondered if Fate's trusted warrior would stay and inspect it too, a couple of knocks at the door were heard. Without waiting for Nanoha's authorization, Signum opened the door and a gigantic man, with skin toasted from the sun but with hair so light it was almost white entered the room alongside a young red-haired.

"You are finally here, Signum," the little one greeted her with a grumpy tone.

"Silence," Signum ordered and the red-haired obliged begrudgingly, crossing her arms at the chest. "Takamachi-san is our Marshal's bride-to-be. Fate, in person, has requested me to be in charge of her security and to make sure that nothing, absolutely nothing, bothers her. You two will remain as her permanent guard."

"What!?"

Every single person in the room frowned at the high-pitched shriek the newly-arrived red-haired had emitted. It had probably been heard all the way to the Throne Room.

"Fate has turned us into glorified nannies?" the girl asked in disbelief and looked at Nanoha with aversion.

"Vita!" Signum walked toward the small one with a menacing look. "Show respect. Lady Takamachi will be your ladyship as much as Fate is."

"I don't need anyone protecting me, Signum-san, especially not someone so evidently primordial," Nanoha said looking at Vita with the exact same aversion.

"By the Gods, are all redheads the same?" Hayate asked, looking at Shamal. She was too tired for those charades. "Nanoha-chan please…"

"Primordial? Who have you called primordial, you foreigner you Nan… Nantoka whatever your name is!" Vita glowed in rage looking at Nanoha and would have launched into her had it not been for Zafira, who very timely, stopped her from the collar neck of the simple armor they wore inside the palace. "Also, what the hell is primordial, Zafira?"

Nanoha found the opportunity to continue vociferating Vita indications to educate herself more before trying to be a warrior and ultimately tangled themselves into a chaotic discussion where neither was listening to the other.

"Enough!"

Signum regretted having to raise her voice in that way but madness was taking over.

"Vita, Zafira, you two will be in charge of Takamachi-san's safety. Period. And you will do so with respect and prudence. I do not want to hear ONE single complaint. If Fate does not whip you to death for disrespecting her bride-to-be, I will."

Vita shrunk under Signum's threatening look.

"She…she is Fate's fiancée?" Vita asked in disbelief.

"That's just what Signum said from the very beginning," Zafira replied under his breath.

"Oh, ok, I just thought she'd be prettier…" the small warrior said turning around. "Poor Fate having to deal with her."

Hayate and Shamal each grabbed Nanoha by one arm to prevent her from doing anything else.

Vita had barely stepped out when Zafira bowed reverently to Nanoha.

"Please excuse my sister. She might probably be, as you say, a bit primordial, but she is loyal to our Lady Fate and will protect you with her life if needed as it has been requested to her. Just like I will." The hunky man rose up tall as he was. "We will be outside at all times."

After Zafira exited, it was Signum's turn to apologize again in Vita's name and indicated to them she would return later to check on them.

When they were finally alone, Hayate and Shamal helped Nanoha out of her clothes and get into the water, which incredibly as it would seem, was still very hot. Both Yagami sisters had for themselves the connecting room. After reassuring them that she would be fine on her own, both women left to clean up as well.

At last, Nanoha had some time to be alone.

Along the journey, Hayate and Shamal tried to be with her as much as possible and they really did not get much time to rest. Nanoha was too busy keeping up with Fate's pace to be able to think about anything at all. So finally, she had a single, alone, and peaceful moment ever since they had left Heian-kyo.

Her home.

Saying goodbye to her parents had been touching but sober. None wanted to ask when would they see each other again or under what circumstances. No one wanted to ask what was going to happen. None wanted to cry.

For the very first time since she had left Nihon, Nanoha felt the sorrow and sadness engulfing her.

She was alone. In an unknown country with strange traditions and barbaric luxuries. That was all that Belkans were. They were ignorant wildlings that snatched others' richness with their power and that did not make them good people. All the contrary. They yearned for power and strength but actually lived as slaves under the tyranny of that woman she had just briefly seen.

A single tear ran down her cheek while thinking of her family, her friends, and her country. In everything she had left behind and which she would sacrifice herself to protect.

The door of her room opened at that moment and Nanoha, taken by surprise, shrieked, covering herself as much as she could under the water.

Fate, wearing her same travel armor and still without having cleaned up, entered the chambers closing the door behind her.

Under the light provided by several candles illuminating the room, Nanoha could tell she looked tired and worried.

"Are you not familiar with the common courtesy of knocking on doors to come inside chambers that are not your own?" Nanoha defied her. She was in a rather disadvantageous position naked in the bathtub, she was aware, but she would not let that discourage her.

"This IS my bedroom."

Nanoha was taken aback by Fate's answer. She never considered the possibility that the room was _hers_. Actually, she never thought they would share a bedroom before they…

Fate got closer to her and Nanoha shivered inside the water. They were not in Nihon, and with the safety provided there, anymore. They were now in Fate's homeland, in _her_ castle, and in _her_ bedroom.

For the very first time in her life, Nanoha felt vulnerable.

The communicating door to the adjoint bedroom opened and Hayate appeared by the threshold, barely wearing a light robe and also was astounded to find Fate there.

"Good evening, Yagami-san," Fate greeted her undisturbed. "Has everything gone well?"

"Yes…" Hayate replied without knowing what else to do. She could see the cry for help in Nanoha's look. "Everything has been very well, Testarossa-san, we thank you for your considerations."

Seeing Fate would not move or say anything else she dared ask. "Did you need anything, Testarossa-san?"

"What one wishes to do in their bedroom after a long trip," Fate responded looking alternatively at the two women.

Inside, Fate was deeply amused. She had finally managed to keep that woman quiet. She was quite beautiful, but every ounce of beauty came with a thrice of stubbornness. She had never met someone that truly hated her, and least of all for no apparent reason. Nanoha intrigued her and, she also had to admit, fascinated her very much. She had never met someone who resisted and fought back as she did.

"I understand your watch over your lady, Yagami-san. Can I have some privacy with _my_ future wife?" Fate requested with extreme politeness yet emphasizing the possessive tone of her words.

Nanoha and Hayate looked at each other.

Without waiting anymore, Fate started to strip from her armor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Nanoha questioned her forgetting about the formalities she was expected to address her fiancée.

"It's difficult to take a bath with the suit of armor still on," Fate explained very simply.

"A bath?" Nanoha repeated. Hayate was still standing with just one foot inside the room unsure to leave her friend.

"Yes. Is the water still hot or do I have to ask for more to be brought?" Fate asked casually.

Nanoha looked at her stupefied. That woman intended to take a bath _with her._

"Absolutely not," Nanoha stated, finding her courage and her voice. "You cannot bathe with me Testarossa-san. I do not know what barbaric customs you have but this is unacceptable. You cannot..."

"I cannot?" Fate interrupted her with a soft voice, narrowing her eyes. Her look indicated she was able to do exactly as she pleased.

Hayate intervened, despite knowing they could die because of that.

"Testarossa-san, it truly has been an exhausting trip. I know that you, more than us, must be really tired and for what I have gathered, this is your room. In Nihon, we have other customs. Nanoha is your fiancée, but we are not used to... _interacting_ in that way before marriage."

Fate looked at them with curiosity.

"We are not in Nihon anymore, Yagami-san."

Nanoha and Hayate were just starting to realize how brutally true that was.

"Wouldn't you rather for us get to know each other better before our wedding, Takamachi-san?" Fate addressed Nanoha. Her tone indicated that surely _getting to know each other bette_ r had a very wide meaning for the Belkans.

Fate already knew what the answer would be, just as she anticipated the reaction to her actions and requests. Truth be told, she did not want to spend that night with Nanoha... in that way… but she wanted for Nanoha to understand the seriousness and the magnitude of the commitment she had agreed to.

Precia had been meticulously thorough with Fate after the meeting they had where she was informed of the reason she had to return to Dinsmark in such a hurry. Despite that problem, her mother merely saw Nanoha as a vehicle for her means. The only way she could truly be able to protect her as she had promised to her father was by submitting Nanoha solely to her own will.

Nanoha, could not under any circumstance challenge the Hegemon as she did with her, or she would end up dead even before they got married. Even after getting married, the young woman would have to bow down and hold back, or her mother would severely punish any insolence.

Despite what aunt Olivie had told her, Fate would have to force her into submission, and she would have to do it by all means necessary.

"I would rather not get to know you at all, " Nanoha replied. "I wish I had never even met you, but that is already impossible, isn't it?"

"That's right," Fate replied unabashed, dropping to the floor the elements of her armor as she stripped down.

"Testarossa-san," Hayate intervened again, this time completely entering the room. Judging by her interaction with Nanoha, Hayate noticed that Fate looked very different from the moment she had left them in that room hours before to meet the Hegemon. Yes, she was cold and brass as she had never seen her, but also… Hayate could swear she was worried, genuinely worried about Nanoha.

"Would it be possible, for tonight at least, for Nanoha to have the room for herself? Give her time to adapt, just as you mentioned back in Nihon?"

Fate frowned looking at Hayate who was already beside the bathtub where Nanoha was already starting to feel cold.

For a few seconds, Fate did not answer, as if actually considering Hayate's proposal. She walked towards the window and closed it, just to return back to her original position.

"What do I obtain in return?" she asked, looking at Nanoha.

Before the girl would say something reckless that would put them in even a worse position, Hayate answered. "What would you be interested in, Testarossa-san?"

Fate pondered for a second.

"Tomorrow is the official announcement of our engagement before the Hegemon and the Belkan court. If Takamachi-san promises to conduct herself as expected to my rank, honoring protocol and her position as my official fiancée… I will agree for her to have the room for herself tonight."

"Just for tonight? It's almost midnight!" Nanoha protested.

"Takamachi-san will behave tomorrow as you expect her to, Testarossa-san," Hayate announced, literally pushing Nanoha's head under the water to shut her up.

"Fine, early tomorrow one of my assistants will be here to explain the protocol and help you with the preparation of the ceremony."

Nanoha had not recovered from Hayate's ruse to keep her quiet when Fate was already out of the room.

"Linith! Bring my armor and the rest of the things I will need for tomorrow," she ordered as soon as she stepped out of her bedroom.

A very young girl entered to pick up Fate's armor and rushed to pick out necessities from her built-in-the-wall armoire.

It was until much later, already lying in bed, musing about everything that had happened since their arrival to the Belkan castle that Hayate finally understood what Fate had done.

Even without having agreed on it, they both shared the same purpose.

Protect Nanoha's life at all costs.

— X —

"Nanoha, we promised," Hayate kept reminding her friend in whispers as they drew near the grand Throne Room for the ceremony that would officialize her engagement to Fate Testarossa to the Belkan society.

Behind them, Shamal was whispering with Alto Krauetta, the young assistant Fate had sent to instruct them on the ceremony's protocol and what Nanoha was expected to do during it; also Vita and Zafira, the guardians Fate had assigned to her and which not left their sight for a second. After a "small" morning skirmish between Nanoha and VIta, they were finally keeping a tense peace between them.

It was almost time for the sunset. The Belkan performed their most important ceremonies either at sundown or at sunrise, and when it came to engagements... and weddings, they took place with the last sunlight of the day.

"What they want me to do is just humiliating, Hayate-chan. I won't do it, they can force me to do it, but it will be against my will."

Hayate could just not picture Precia Testarossa forcing Nanoha into doing anything. She could clearly picture her, however, grimacing derisively indicating she would be beheaded or fed to the lions; which by the way, she had actually heard roar early in the morning as Alto gave them a brief tour around the castle.

"It is noted, you will do it against your own will, but do it anyways Nanoha-san. It is too soon for our mission to fail."

" _Our_ mission?" Nanoha asked. For the ceremony, she had been dressed in an elegant white kimono with blue and black rivets, very beautiful and one she was sure she had not packed. Surely her mother had managed for Hayate or Shamal to take it with them.

"Yes, your mission is to protect our country… mine is to make sure you don't blow yours and kill us all in the process. If you are rude to the Hegemon, not only will you end up as the next meal for the lions we heard this morning, but we will too. And the army we saw on our way here will sweep over Heian-kyo burning everything to the ground."

Hayate could be very clear when she set to.

Nanoha bit her lips and readied herself.

Besides the kimono, Fate's personal assistants had prepared her and groomed her for the occasion. Linith had widely praised her natural beauty and the color of her hair, while Alto explained to her that would be the last day she would wear oriental clothing. As soon as her engagement to Fate was official, she would only wear Belkan attire. The following day the preparations for the wedding would start.

To Nanoha, whatever she had to dress, did not matter at all. What did matter to her was everything she was going to give up when accepting that engagement.

After a signal from the guards, the colossal door opened for Nanoha to enter the hall, followed closely by Hayate, also dressed in a dark elegant kimono, who would be acting as the representative to Nihon's monarchy, giving Nanoha away.

Under normal circumstances, the father of the bride, or a brother would do it, but the Hegemon had explicitly made it clear that Nihon's Regents were not to leave Nihon under any circumstance.

As she walked the red carpet leading the way to the throne, Nanoha as many others before her, found it breathtaking. The room, even full of people, seemed impossibly large. The ceiling was so high that it was beyond reason how it was even constructed. The sidewalls, equally high boasted large windows ending in stylized peaks emulating the roof over their heads.

And all the way to the end, Nanoha could observe the Hegemon's golden throne where Precia was sitting. To her right, standing firm, was Fate, draped in an all-black outfit. When Nanoha was closer, she could distinguish it was actually a ceremonial armor, very light and with a red cape kept in its place with a pendant golden triangle under her neck. Fate had let her long golden hair down, cascading over her cape.

Nanoha could tell that was Fate, because the other one, her twin sister who she only knew was named Alicia, stood at Precia's left side wearing a white long dress, and her hair was tied in a simple do. Nanoha had not shared a word yet with her future sister in law.

As she got closer to her designated location in the room, Nanoha could feel her heart beating faster and stronger. She unconsciously looked for something, anything to hold on and keep her strength in that hostile environment and found herself locking eyes with Fate's.

" _It has nothing to do with her,_ " Nanoha repeated to herself as she kept walking, breathing in deeply to calm down but still looking at Fate's eyes. " _She is part of all this madness, you will relinquish control of our life in one sentence. You already accepted it days ago, just do it, Nanoha."_

Hayate, however, was not nearly as nervous as Nanoha was, and she could clearly notice the looks many women were giving to her friend as she advanced. There were some curious looks, of despise, even indifference… and then there were some, especially from some ladies of the court, that were downright murderous.

Hayate doubted that it was just because she was an outsider.

When they arrived at their designated spots, Nanoha stood still and with her face looking upwards for a few seconds. Too much for Hayate's sanity. She looked like a regal, majestic, and proud queen. But that room could only hold _one_ queen.

Hayate noticed Fate inspiring deeply, and the Hegemon arch a brow… and she started running in her head over all the prayers to all the deities she knew.

For her own peace of mind, and Fate's, with a single graceful and elegant movement, Nanoha kneeled in the typical reverence from Nihon, bending over almost until her forehead touched the floor.

Nanoha's curtsy had been executed perfectly and Hayate did the same, so both women remained in that position, before the most powerful woman in the world. Alto had been very clear. They could not move or say a word until the Hegemon indicated it.

During seconds that seemed everlasting, they stayed in that position almost without breathing. Not a single sound could be heard in the throne room.

"What brings you here today?" Precia's thundering voice resonated asking the Belkan traditional formula.

"Nihon's constitutional monarchy humbly and respectfully presents its most beloved daughter, Takamachi Nanoha, heiress to the Regent dynasty of Nihon," Hayate answered in a firm voice following the script Alto had provided to them.

"Who represents her?"

"Yagami Hayate, Nihon's Court Counselor and spokesperson to the royal Takamachi family."

"What do you bestow?"

"The union of our kingdoms as part of the union of our kingdom's daughters."

Precia stood up and walked to the edge of the podium.

"What offers to this union Takamachi Nanoha, heiress to Nihon's dynasty?" Precia asked and Nanoha knew it was the signal for her participation. She would have to say the phrase that she would hate for the rest of her life but that was the reason she had come all the way. For that, had her sacrifice been decided.

"My life, everything I have and everything I am," she said, rising up as Alto had instructed her and as they had practiced all morning. Nanoha had to restraint herself from not raising her head up or her gaze higher than Alto had indicated and attempt to challenge the Hegemon with her look.

"The Belkan Empire is pleased by your offering. On behalf of Fate Testarossa, heiress to the Empire, I accept this union," Precia stated, extending a hand towards Fate, who moved from her place and taking her mother's hand, stepped down the podium with her to where Nanoha and Hayate were kneeling.

Fate felt her stomach churning.

Nanoha was right, that ceremony was completely humiliating. She had seen several occasions in which members of the court married, and certainly most of those marriages had been arranged like hers and for the benefit of the empire, but none had been so humiliating as this one. Everyone had gotten something out of these'matrimonial arrangements'. This was the first time Fate saw it happening in such a one-sided way...in a totally abusive way.

No wonder she hated them. No wonder she hated her as well because of that.

When Precia and Fate reached to where Nanoha was, the Hegemon extended her left hand for Nanoha to take. She bowed again before resting her right-hand fingers over the royal palm that felt unnaturally cold to her touch.

Precia pulled Fate's hand in her hand and joined the women's hands.

"Your engagement has been accepted," she sentenced and then turned around to go back to her throne.

Until the Hegemon was sitting on her throne, Fate helped Nanoha stand up and stayed there, standing in front of her mother.

"The wedding will take place in one week starting today, at sundown of the day of the full moon."

With that sentence from the Hegemon, their engagement was official.

— X —


	4. CONSUMMATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong, sexual and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: I want to thank the readers leaving kudos, commenting and bookmarking the story. I really appreciate it. Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 3. CONSUMMATION**

Nanoha felt physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted.

After finishing that humiliating ceremony where she had offered away her life and everything she had as heiress to Nihon to Fate or to be more precise to the Belkan Empire, she felt that there was nothing left in her life, she felt empty and defeated.

After the Hegemon announced to the Belkan society their official engagement, a long list of mandatory introductions to members of the court followed, meaning she had to stomach the contemptuous looks from many, as well lewd from many of the males and murderous from many of the females.

For the most part during the introductions, Nanoha remained silent, letting Fate carry all the weight of the interactions. Hayate was on permanent alert mode watching over her that eventually transformed into a worried mode. Now that her engagement was official, Nanoha felt without any strength left to fight back or resist anything… at least for that night.

The most difficult meeting was, by far, the one held with the _delightful_ Huckebein family, to which she had already had the displeasure of meeting two of their members. Altogether and wearing heavy and elegant outfits, four women and three men, with different features but all with a similar air of resemblance to them approached the couple. Nanoha instantly felt the ominous look of hungry jackals scrutinizing her.

Not all were as repulsive at first impression like Veyron, but she did not like a single bit the way any of them looked at her. The most harmless-looking one seemed to be the official counselor Fortis Huckebein and incidentally, the head of the family, who looked at her indifferently, or at least that was what it seemed. The three younger girls of the family were friendly towards Nanoha… as friendly as a predator can be with its future prey. A woman was introduced as Cypha and another man, strong and heavily built, even larger than Zafira, was called Deville. They barely spoke to her and by the looks of them, it seemed they did not consider she was worthy of breathing the same air as them.

And yet, the worst was to put up again with Veyron not only undressing her with his eyes, and making lewd comments about her body and how lucky Fate would be on her wedding night.

It seemed that Fate did not enjoy her friend's comments either, at least. She gave him a stern look and, thanks be given to all the gods, a little after that moment, Fate excused themselves and they returned to their chambers.

On the way to the bedroom, Nanoha remained silent. What could she say after that series of events? How could she keep fighting back?

She did not say anything either when Fate entered the bedroom behind her and stood in the middle of the room. It was her room after all, after she had made it perfectly clear the night before. Nanoha simply sat on the edge of the bed wondering if the Belkan heiress would wait until their wedding night or would just take what was hers at that moment.

Fate, standing in front of her, had no words for her. She did not like watching her being that quiet at all. A thousand times she'd rather have the feisty and defiant woman that hated her and did not hold back repeating it to her face.

Hayate and Shamal arrived at the bedroom, along with Linith who hurried and lit the candles to illuminate the room. The first two were worried about Nanoha's attitude and whatever she could trigger because of that. They also wondered whether Fate would sleep there from now on.

"Linith," Fate voiced without breaking her sight from Nanoha sitting on her bed.

"My lady?" the young maid hurried to her side.

"From this moment on, you will tend to Takamachi-san's every need, at all times, Linith. Just as if it were me. Vita and Zafira would stake outside guarding and will also be at your disposition. Make sure to let them know if Takamachi-san needs anything or if there is anything wrong. They already have my instructions."

Linith bowed indicating her understanding without making any question.

Fate turned around and walked to the door.

"Until the day… of the wedding, you will have this room to yourself," Fate stated without turning back and then stepped out, gently closing the door behind her.

When Nanoha raised her head deeply confused, Fate was already gone.

— X —

"I do not need or want your pity or you commiseration" Nanoha furiously slashed at a dumbstricken Fate after viciously breaking into the room Fate usually used as a study room but had been turned into her temporary bedroom for the last two nights.

It was very early in the morning but she was already up and studying a load of maps and preparing some assignments her mother had ordered her to.

"Hmmm… if you explain to me what you are talking about maybe I can understand you," Fate responded calmly faking a serious expression but relieved that apparently, her _original_ finacée was back.

"That grand gesture of yours, granting me your bedroom as if I were some damsel in distress. I don't need it and I don't want it. I can stay perfectly well with Hayate and Shamal. And you can keep your precious bedroom."

Last night it had taken Nanoha a few seconds to understand what Fate had done, leaving her, her room, and almost if she had had her on button pressed, stormed furiously after Fate to complain.

Hayate and Shamal had to intercept her and stop her from going out the hallway yelling at Fate and convinced her that, at least for that night, she should take advantage of the offer, to which she accepted because she was too tired.

But she was not anymore. And she would not yield to that woman's… concessions.

"It is not necessary for the three of you to sleep uncomfortably in such a small room," Fate answered looking directly at Nanoha. "And it is not a special concession for you. It would be beneath my rank to have my future wife sleeping on such conditions."

"I don't care about your rank and I do not accept the room."

Fate placed her quill on the table and raised her head. Maybe it was not that good to have her original fiancée back after all.

Scowling at her, Fate walked up to Nanoha until she was so close to her, their bodies almost touched. Nanoha could feel Fate's breath on her face, and shivered involuntarily due to the closeness, realizing that in her haste to find Fate and complain to her, she was completely alone with her future and unknown wife.

"I do care about my rank. And _that_ is the only bedroom you will sleep in Stier Castle."

Nanoha swallowed hard. The only difference would be whether Fate slept there or not.

"It is not something for you to accept or reject and I am not making any concessions. I have work to do and I do it better here," Fate continued pointing at the table behind them. "Besides, you will also have a lot on your hands with the preparations for the wedding."

"What?! You are out of your mind if you think I will do anything, as minimal as it may be, regarding that atrocious event," Nanoha huffed.

Fate narrowed her eyes.

"Is that really what you think?" she asked, getting even closer to Nanoha.

Fueled by sheer stubbornness, the redhead had decided to not back down a bit, and remain unfazed by the blonde's closeness, but she had never been so close to someone other than her family members or her friends; her heart was pounding and she could not help but suddenly blush lightly.

"Yes," she answered flushed and with her knees failing her, but with determination in her voice.

Fate softly grazed Nanoha's blushing cheek with the side of her hand, sliding her fingers down the neck of the Belkan dress she was wearing left exposed. If it was possible, Nanoha looked even more beautiful wearing those western clothes. More striking and sensual.

"I will have to make sure you change your mind, then," Fate whispered as her fingers stopped on her clavicle with a defiant look in her eyes.

After breaking from the sudden shock from Fate's bold touch, Nanoha raised her hand, a spontaneous reaction to slap her but her hand did not meet its mark. The warrior grasped her hand and kept it at a safe distance effortlessly and without breaking eye contact with her.

"I suggest you dedicate all the energy in you for everything you will have to do for the wedding, Takamachi-san. Alto and some others will be with you and your companions", Fate replied before abruptly letting go of her hand and turning back to her maps table without looking back at her. "You can always send word for me with Zafira or Alto, shall you need anything… especially if you decide you don't want to sleep alone before the wedding."

Nanoha was wildly infuriated, breathing heavily and with her fists clenched.

"You...are despicable," she threw at her when she was finally able to articulate. "I would rather sleep alone for the rest of my life than to spend a single night with you."

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her rattling the shelves of the room.

" _Nothing to do about that anymore, Nanoha,"_ Fate thought, as she fervently wished that neither her mother nor any of her spies were nearby when her fiancée had left.

— X —

"You have had quite a number of concessions towards her."

Fate did not bat an eye under her mother's severe scrutiny.

That was the day of her wedding and the Hegemon had finally become aware, despite her best efforts, of Nanoha's ferocious resistance… all thanks to Veyron. So at last, the Hegemon had summoned Fate that morning very early to her personal chambers to discuss several matters. Her fiancée and almost-wife being one of them.

"Those concessions, as you call them Mother, are nothing compared to the impositions we have submitted upon her and her country."

"Now it turns out you are a defender of the rebels and insurgents?" Precia accused her violently, furiously standing up and looking at Fate with rage in her eyes. "So soon have you forgotten where it has left us tolerance in our domains? We cannot allow us to be less than ruthless, Fate. Nihon is the last piece for our empire, the same one you will have to consolidate and fortify as your father did."

"And that's why I am marrying her, aren't I? Because we need Nihon's commercial allies and now they will not have another option but to deal directly with us."

Even though the Belkan empire had grown over the rich territories in the north and south of its area of influence, up to that day, Kvenland and Angfang, along with Nihon, represented a commercial alliance in which Dinsmark had not been able to participate. Fate's marriage would completely change that scenario.

But even at that moment of satisfaction, things were starting to complicate for the Belkan Empire. Kestrel, one of the first kingdoms Fate had managed to bring down several years ago, was being the epicenter to several anti-Belkan protests. The territories were rebelling against the arbitrary and outrageous taxes that Dinsmark had imposed. Several semi-organized groups had plotted attacks against the Belkan military bases installed in Kestrel and they have threatened to make their way to Dinsmark.

Precia wanted to send her army and swipe them but her counselors suggested it was best to set a counterintelligence plan to identify the true masterminds and plotters of the rebellion and impose exemplary punishment. After some thought and discussing it with her counselors, Precia had ordered Fate to lead and execute that mission, even during the preparations for her wedding.

Realizing that was the atmosphere prevailing, the last thing Precia wanted was for anyone to question her authority against rebellious acts, justified or not. Least of all coming from the woman that would make imperial consort when it was Fate's turn to ascend the throne.

"Nihon is ours, Fate, it _legally_ belongs to our empire..."

"It will… after tonight, Mother."

"For practical purposes, it's the same! Starting tomorrow we can adjust our embassies, send emissaries and establish the new rules for negotiation…"

Fate shook her head in disapproval. Her mother was only interested in the new status of her geopolitical chess match and for several minutes she had to listen to the new actions and strategies that would take course. She was clearly not interested at all in what would happen to Nanoha or her family afterwards.

"...we need for your marriage to be solid and indisputable. That rebelliousness and antagonism with which she faces you are intolerable. If she does not cooperate, your marriage is pointless. We did it this way to avoid the large cost of war and obtain the maximum profit…"

"And we are obtaining that. The new military posts in Nihon have been established. They are providing all the information we need. Graham is already in a delegation in Heian-kyo… even though, strictly speaking, we should not have done any of those things before my marriage is official."

Precia gave Fate a real hard look. Out of her two daughters, Fate had always been the most capable one, the one strong enough, to keep the empire. The soldiers respected her and the people liked her. For years, Precia had justified her acts of war under the argument of the superiority of their race and Fate was the symbol of it. No one would dare to question it.

"That will not be enough. If that marriage is not consummated or if your _wife_..." Precia said, ignoring Fate's last comment and imbuing the last word with evident disgust, "...opposes you or she does not fulfill her marital duties, you must repudiate her the morning after your wedding night, Fate. That gives us all the right to claim compensation for the humiliation."

Fate looked at her mother in silence. She could not do what she was being told. It would mean a death sentence for Nanoha and her family.

"That will not be necessary, Mother." Fate said with a grim look. "She will be my wife according to all Belkan laws."

Precia was well aware many women and men inside and outside the court coveted the foreigner's place and she was very intrigued that Fate worried so much about her, when she could have picked literally anyone she wanted. Rightfully or not. Legitimately or illegitimately. No one would question her. And yet, her spies informed her that, ever since they had gotten back from Nihon, her heiress had slept alone every single night. She had not looked for the comfort of any woman.

"She has not agreed to sleep with you," Precia spitted out.

Fate blushed. It's something she had never hidden but neither had she ever had a conversation as explicit with her mother as this.

"They have different traditions in their homeland," Fate said, as the only excuse.

Precia paused and after giving Fate a long threatening look, turned around and walked towards the large window that gave her the most impressive view of Dinsmark.

"Your father and I also had an arranged marriage, Fate… but we never had a fake marriage." The tone in her voice left no room for doubts and the next thing she said was an order. "Indisputable, Fate. That marriage must be indisputable or I… will decide what's best for the Empire."

— X —

Just as Fate had predicted, Nanoha did not have much time to worry during the days that preceded her marriage. Besides the multiple and unavoidable confrontations she had with Fate, Nanoha also engaged in several with her Belkan 'guard'. Nanoha never had any issues with Zafira, but when it came to Vita… it was a completely different situation.

Looking at her reflection in the large mirror that had been brought to her room since noon to prepare her for the ceremony, Nanoha realized she had not actually thought of how that day in her life would be. Ever since she had been a teenager, she had dreamt of meeting a wonderful man but she never pictured her wedding… or her life with him. All she knew was that she wanted to meet someone brave, kind, strong yet gentle and most importantly, that would love her more than anything else in the world and would make her feel the same.

And of course, that person would be male.

Hayate had told her, trying to bring her spirits up, that she should enjoy that night since she at least did not have to worry about getting… happy surprises. Fate would have to deal with having her descendants; Nanoha could enjoy it without consequences.

Nanoha almost hit her after that. These Belkans had strange ways and apparently, they were rapidly permeating to her unpredictable friend.

Hayate herself had kindly informed her that apparently, Fate had a respectable, and vast, experience with women, which made Nanoha really envied by many women who wished to be in her place. And not to become the imperial consort. That was just a side benefit.

Blushing furiously, Nanoha realized she had absolutely no idea what two women in bed could do, given that she never considered she would have to experience such a situation. She had never questioned how she was supposed to feel about it. Was she supposed to feel anything?

Fate Testarossa was undoubtedly an attractive woman, Nanoha was not that blind nor stupid to ignore the way men and women looked at the heiress but _was she attractive to her?_

" _By all the Gods,"_ she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. " _How does it feel like to be attracted to someone? I have never even kissed anyone before! How am I supposed to feel? Disgusted? Nauseated? That is certain but not because she's female. Intrigued?"_

A couple of soft knocks on the door that connected her room to Hayate's and Shamal's indicated it was almost time. Hayate had told her they would finish getting ready and would get back to her when it was time.

Hayate entered her room wearing a Belkan dark dress and Shamal a light green one.

Nanoha's dress was very simple, bright white, and with a straight cut, leaving her shoulders bare so she could show the magnificent necklace that would be given to her, as part of the ceremony. Her long hair had been done in a high do but the most impressive of her ensemble were the exquisite Belkan bracelets on her wrists. A tiara of identical material was ready for the veil Alto would place on her head once they were in position.

The ceremony would take place in the majestic Belkan cathedral and would be presided by the maximum authority of Belkan Doctrine, Knight Carim Gracia. The Hegemon had already given her blessing to the union during the engagement ceremony so she only officialized the wedding.

A majestic carriage led by six white seeds would take Nanoha up to the doors of the cathedral and Hayate, again acting as the representative to Nihon's monarchy would give her away.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked her long-life friend.

"No… but that doesn't matter anyway, does it?" Nanoha said while a new set of knocks on the door indicated Alto's arrival. There was an hour left before the sunset but they needed to get going so the ceremony would happen at the exact right time. Before leaving, Alto adjusted the veil over Nanoha's face, since from that moment and until the marriage was consummated, no one but Fate was allowed to see her.

Nanoha shuddered at the implications of those words.

Stier Castle's hallways were deserted as the small group walked with them to the main entrance. Outside, Signum awaited her with the Guard of Honor. Nanoha noticed her carriage was not the only one, but it was the most impressive one. She would travel alone in it and the other four carriages would transport Hayate, Shamal, Alto, and the rest of her escort.

Nanoha thought that at least Signum would ride with her, but she did not. After helping her up, the warrior who was elegantly dressed in her gala uniform climbed the stirrup of the carriage while Zafira did the same on the other side and they started their way towards the cathedral.

It was not the most elegant way to do it according to Nanoha's ideas, but it was another of the strange Belkan traditions.

They had barely left the walls that surrounded Stier Castle when Nanoha understood the reasoning to it.

Outside, a massive crowd gathered at each side of the streets, trying to take a glimpse of who would come to be the first imperial consort. It had been long since Dinsmark had enjoyed a royal wedding and the people waited for the show.

Multiple guards kept order at the streets overflowing with people and Nanoha could clearly distinguish the burst of cheers in her way. Those people seemed overjoyed that the heiress to the throne was marrying...anyone at all.

She would later come to know that the Hegemon had declared three days of holiday and multiple public celebrations. Not that she cared at all for any of it.

What she cared about was knowing what would happen to her life after the ceremony.

Too soon for her liking, the carriage stopped and Nanoha knew the moment had arrived. The carriage door opened for Signum and Zafira to help her down. Hayate was already waiting for her at the cathedral's door.

With her stomach tied into a knot and her throat the same, she started the walk to what she felt was the scaffold to her gallows.

The cathedral was nicely adorned with white flowers and multiple torches, even though it was still clear; orange rays of sun entered by the ample windows, higher and even more impressive than the Throne Room that had overwhelmed her so much the day of her engagement.

Much to Nanoha's surprise, the cathedral was packed and such a heavy silence reigned that she was sure everyone was able to listen to her heart beating as clearly as she heard it in her own ears.

When she finally dared look higher than the immediate step in front of her, she almost stood petrified in her way and it was only because of Hayate's hold on her arm that she was able to keep walking.

At the end of the aisle, with the last rays of the sun shining over her, was Fate, almost glowing in an identical dress to hers, but without any veil hiding away her beauty and with her hair also done in the same way as hers. Nanoha gave silent thanks that no one was able to see her thunderstruck expression looking at Fate so exquisitely dressed (for her) for the ceremony.

Nanoha was expecting to see her in an armor of some sort, or military uniform; she was at least expecting to see her in any of those masculine outfits the blonde always used in the palace…. She never once imagined to find her in a dress and even more so that she could look so immaculately beautiful and feminine that she literally could not keep her eyes away from her.

When they finally arrived at the place Fate was awaiting for them, Nanoha finally noticed the presence of Alicia, behind Fate; of Precia sitting on the place of honor over the altar and in front of where the ceremony would take place, and Carim Gracia, the representative of the Doctrine with her all black and white outfit to officiate the ceremony.

"Who gives away this woman?" were the very first words pronounced and that reverberated within the almighty silence of the cathedral, despite being full.

"Yagami Hayate, official spokesperson to the constitutional monarchy of Nihon."

Nanoha listened with surprise to Hayate's clear and firm voice and then she felt how her hand was extended and placed to be held by a soft and cool hand.

Fate's hand was holding hers to help her up the last step of the way and she did not let go… for the rest of the duration of the ceremony. Carim recited the titles of both and the responsibilities they would have to each other. Until she got to the vows. Alto had indicated Nanoha what she had to answer but Nanoha had paid little to no attention. She only knew she was terrified of what she had to answer.

And that moment was upon her.

"Fate Testarossa," Carim started looking directly at Fate.

" _Here, upon the doors to eternity,_

_Before the Gods of the nine worlds,_

_Where the roots of the tree of life intertwine,_

_Where time begins and ends,_

_Where there is no beginning and no end,_

_Here lies the pact between two souls..._

_Here and Now_

_You accept to unite_

_Your path and your destiny,_

_Your past and your future,_

_Your life and your death,_

_To Nanoha Takamachi?"_

Nanoha closed her eyes. When Alto told her she would be read her vows, she did not even pay attention. She did not care at that moment. She did not want to think. She only wanted for it to pass as quickly as possible.

But there, in the middle of the impressive cathedral, with Carim's soft and melodious voice reciting them with strength and conviction the power of the Belkan wedding vows hit her in a way she was not expecting. That ceremony was all but trivial. She had been forced into a marriage she thought was fake in all senses but in reality, she was about to bind herself in an unbreakable and deep way to the woman beside her.

As soon as Carim finished asking the question, Fate's voice, deep and with a tone she had never ever heard from her before, responded with that phrase she already knew, the very same one she would have to say. But listening to it with that voice and with such conviction, made her shiver.

"Till the end of times."

Carim turned to see her and Nanoha knew it was her turn.

"Nanoha Takamachi…"

In equally slow parsimony, Carim recited the vows to Nanoha. Nothing in there indicated she had to give up and away her belongings, her home, her integrity to the Belkan Empire. That much she could understand now. There she was being asked, literally, to join her soul unconditionally and irrevocably for all eternity...

" _...To Fate Testarossa?"_

Unlike Fate who answered promptly with a clear and firm voice, Nanoha was speechless for a couple of seconds. It took her several attempts to find her voice so she could answer barely louder than a whisper.

"Till the...end...of times…"

With the last rays of sunlight over them, Carim held their hands together and sentenced looking alternatively at each other.

"Till the end of times, you are now bonded evermore as the sun and the moon, as the day and the night, as life and death…. You now belong to each other. May the wolves of darkness never reach you."

And the ceremony had ended. Almost commanded by a magical spell, the sun disappeared.

The torches were the only source illuminating the greyish light that turned into darkness as nightfall approached.

Nanoha let herself be guided down the cathedral's aisle outside as the assistants, respectfully threw small white flowers to their path. Good wishes for the couple had been Alto's explanation.

Fate smiled and waved. Nanoha was still thankful for the veil that prevented anyone from looking at her face as she did not even know what her expression was. She felt overwhelmed.

Apparently, nothing had changed to her.

But everything had changed.

The same impressive carriage awaited them at the cathedral's doors.

Outside, the crowd was not as respectful as the nobles and guests, as they shouted off the top of their lungs at Fate how much they envied her for such a beautiful wife… even though no one had seen her.

It would be until the very next morning, once she was completely her wife, that the presentation from Stier Castle's balcony would take place, marking the beginning for the three days of holidays.

Signum and Zafira helped them both up and inside the carriage and they stood outside at each side as they had done on the way in. The crowd was still gathered on the streets and surely many would start celebrating that very night. Any reason was a good reason to celebrate.

Inside the carriage, neither said a word. Nanoha could not dare look at Fate from the safety of her veil. Carim's words still resonating in her mind. _"You now belong to each other ."_

When they finally passed the walls of Stier Castle, the racket from the crowd subsided. They would get a second wave when the Hegemon made her triumphal way back in her roofless carriage. Precia managed her image masterfully and exploited the most possible extent of her public appearances to reinforce it. And tonight was a golden opportunity.

So as Precia and the rest of the members of the court returned to the castle, this was almost empty.

Nanoha thought they would enter through the same side door they had used the first time they came in, but the carriage stopped at the main entrance. Fate stepped out first and helped her down.

"Are we entering through here?" Nanoha asked Fate as she saw her walking decidedly to the front door where a guard of honor awaited for them in an impeccable salute position and with their spears forming an arc for them to pass.

"You are my wife now, we must enter through here. Everything is part of the ceremony," Fate explained vaguely and without looking at her.

And yet, despite her distant tone, she never let go of Nanoha's hand as they walked through the guard and inside the castle for the first time as spouses.

Once inside, Fate did not stop and kept walking with controlled and firm steps toward their chambers.

Nanoha was surprised as soon as they arrived at the room they would share from that day on. During the ceremony, it had been arranged with candles, a table with some cut meats for a light dinner, and the bed… it was not just a large simple bed anymore, it now boasted a large four-poster canopy with light curtains to keep the privacy of the couple.

After entering the bedroom and finding all the changes, a part of her was infuriated. The other part of her, the one that was still overwhelmed from the ceremony was glad to feel all that rage. It would give her the strength for what she would have to face.

Facing fate, with one single movement, she removed the veil she had been using since she had left that room to go to the cathedral.

Fate frowned.

"Alto did not explain...?"

"She clearly explained," Nanoha interrupted her.

Fate looked at her intensely. "Why did you remove it then?"

"Because I am not giving myself to you by free will. You are not taking this veil off because it has not been my choice to marry you. Those vows mean nothing to me."

Fate got closer to her. "Those vows have a meaning and you accepted them."

"What choice did I have? To say no? What I said was a lie just like yours were a lie," Nanoha claimed with fury.

"Mine were not a lie," Fate answered seriously.

"By all the Gods, you don't have any feelings for me, you don't even care for me. The only reason you married me is because of the Belkan Empire's interest in my country, nothing else. This marriage is a farce and has no reason to be."

Fate got closer to her and drew her against her by the arm.

"You will not get it," she said in a serene voice. As Nanoha remained silent, she continued. "You will not get me to leave this room. Not this night or any night."

Before Nanoha was able to do anything to avoid it, Fate pulled her towards her body and held her tightly to kiss her for the very first time.

It was Nanoha's first kiss and for a moment, she stayed petrified as Fate's lips covered hers. The blonde had pulled her and was holding her firmly, but her lips over hers were soft. Incredibly soft and warm.

When the initial surprise was gone, Nanoha pushed Fate with all her might, which allowed her to break from her kiss but not from her arms, and her hand slammed into her face for the first time.

"You are not going to get it from me easily," she replied panting, still trying to break free from the blonde's arms, fiercely struggling.

Fate did not even try to touch her face where Nanoha had stricken her, but she harshly let her go, and due to her own impulse Nanoha ended on the floor.

Fate was already expecting her resistance, although that did not prepare her to face it. She had never forced any woman to be with her. No one had ever told her that she despised her contact, or that bluntly, hated her. She had never abused anyone in any way.

But now, she would have to.

Her mother had been very clear. If Nanoha did not submit, the price she would pay would be very high.

Fate would rather endure a thousand times Nanoha's loath and hatred for what she would do to her than allow something else to happen to her. At first, it had been to fulfill the promise she had made to her father, but as days went by in Dinsmark, she had come to know that Nanoha was a brave and kind woman that was going through a terrible experience, one caused by them, the Belkans. And yet she had not yielded. Even at that moment, she would not yield.

But Fate would have to make her submit. And just as Nanoha had said, it would not be in an easy way.

Nanoha, still on the floor, looked furiously at her, Fate bent down, took her from the arm and with a forceful grip, lifted her from the floor and dragged her to the window that had the curtains opened just as she had requested and was open despite the cold of the night, a night illuminated by the moon in all its full splendor.

"Stay here," she ordered Nanoha, as she turned around to put out all the candles in the bedroom and then back to her side. At that moment only the silver moonlight from the horizon illuminated the room.

The city at their feet, usually darker, boasted the light of many torches that were not lit for the most times. Many celebrated their wedding while they confronted each other in their marital bedroom. Fate lifted her hand and pointed at a firelight farther than the rest, to the opposite side of Stier Castle at the slopes of the hills that surrounded the city.

The color of the flame was slightly more blue than the rest of the lights in the city.

"Can you see it?" Fate asked dryly.

Nanoha refused to answer.

Fate bent down to take a rectangular lantern that was sitting on the floor near the window. She set in on the windowsill and lifted the side cover, revealing a bright blue flame like the one seen at the distance.

With determined and rhythmical patterns, she lifted the cover twice. The light responded to them in an identical way almost immediately, and then another one repeated even farther away and again, and so on until the last smallest blue flame was lost in the horizon.

"That message, delivered by light, travels from here to the very doors at Heian-kyo," Fate told her and Nanoha felt a pain in her heart. "What it would take us four days to travel, this light does it in minutes. In less than an hour, the Belkan army standing by Nihon's doors will know that our wedding has finished."

Nanoha waited for the rest.

"Just as easy, they can receive the order to enter and attack Heian-kyo. A message was sent two days ago to inform our generals about that possibility. They await two messages. One to prepare and standby, which is the one I have just sent...and another… the confirmation to engage the attack."

"You are vile and despicable," Nanoha replied infuriated. "And when will you send that _confirmation_ message?"

"That is entirely up to you," Fate replied without showing any expression externally but inside she was deeply afflicted by the visible indignation in Nanoha's look and words. "It depends on what happens or not, tonight."

Fate kept the cover of the lantern closed and placed it back on the floor.

The light from the moon was the only one providing light to the room.

The last thing she wanted was to get to that extreme but she did not want to physically harm Nanoha either. Not more than she already had and without the threat of her army at her home's door, if she did not _collaborate,_ she would have to _._

It was either that or her mother deciding for her, which ultimately would be the worst possible scenario not only for Nanoha but for all of Nihon.

No, that was the only option and Fate had to go through with it even if that meant Nanoha would hate her.

Under the silverlight, Fate got once again closer to her wife and started removing the little pins that kept her hair in place and then the clasps of her dress. This time, even though Nanoha tensed her body and stood still, she did not try to resist.

No hand came up to push her or slap her.

Fate placed herself behind Nanoha and traced the contour of her shoulders and then of her arms before undoing her dress slowly. She brought her face down and her lips loosely grazed her shoulders with slow kisses.

Nanoha's skin felt cold under her touch and lips. For a moment it felt like kissing a marble statue, stone-cold and lifeless… until a slight shiver betrayed Nanoha when Fate's lips found the curve of her neck.

" _She might hate me,"_ Fate thought, " _but maybe, at least, I can make her feel."_

With this new purpose in mind, Fate concentrated on the body of the woman in front of her. Without stopping kissing her shoulders and neck with soft short kisses, her fingers traveled lightly through her arms down to her wrists and then up again, subtly and slowly.

Nanoha pressed her lips tight and closed her fists but was unable to avoid a second shiver invading her under Fate's caresses.

" _No!_ " Nanoha thought. " _I can't let her touch make me feel, I can't…_ "

Fate finished undoing Nanoha's dress and tried to slide it down, but she prevented it by crossing her arms over her chest and bending over herself.

Hating herself for it, Fate tore it from the back, leaving Nanoha exposed, panting and trembling in the process; she did not know it was fear or rage, but the red-haired was shaking when Fate took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face her.

Just like she had done a week earlier when they had arrived to Stier Castle, Fate lifted Nanoha in her arms but she was not gentle this time and placed her on the bed to then finish ripping off what was left of the dress, amid Nanoha's muffled whimpers, who tried with all her power not to shout or resist.

Finally, Nanoha was almost bare and exposed in the bed, with just the light underwear covering her most intimate part. Completely ashamed and despite the almost imminent darkness, the young woman tried to cover her naked torso and her bare breasts. The dress Fate had torn apart had an incorporated bodice, so when Fate had ripped off her dress, she was only left wearing her bottom underwear.

Nanoha kept her eyes shut as she tried to cover herself as much as possible when she heard the sound of cloth ripping again. When she opened her eyes she found Fate half-naked in front of her watching her in silence.

Ashamed, Nanoha looked away. She heard again the sound of clothes and felt the weight of a body next to her in the bed. She did not have to look at Fate to know she was naked lying next to her. The slight brush of the fine hair between her legs against her thigh made her shudder before Fate climbed over her and the weight of her body made her gasp.

Fate was a warrior. She had been trained as such, and yet her body was slender and feminine, but with flexible and toned muscles; she was taller and heavier than her. It was going to be a body to body combat and she had everything against her.

She felt her wrists being grasped firmly to open her arms to the sides, exposing her torso while Fate slowly kissed her way from the front side of her shoulders, through her clavicle and then going down the middle of her chest, in between her breasts and the upper part of them. Still pinning her down, she kissed with her lips parted the curve of her breasts, then circling around her nipples, once and again without touching them.

Nanoha would have wished to stay still, without feeling anything, dead and in silence, but it was impossible. Her skin quivered everywhere under Fate's lips and an electrical feeling throbbed towards her belly.

She noticed how hard her nipples were when Fate's mouth covered one of them and suckled it in relish. Nanoha panted at the contact and wriggled under Fate's body just to feel how the grip on her wrists increased and the warrior's legs pressed her own down, forcing her back in place.

Making her way up from her chest, Fate tried to kiss her again but Nanoha managed to turn her face away before the warrior captured her lips. She avoided that intimate contact but she was not able to stop Fate from capturing her earlobe and then nuzzled her neck again.

Finally, the hands holding her wrists let go, just to find them filling them with her breasts, while Fate's lips tormented her neck and shoulders.

"No…" Nanoha gasped, trying to push Fate back as soon as her hands were free, but the blonde would not budge, her hands kept sliding down her sides to her hips despite Nanoha's efforts to push her away.

Using her legs to open Nanoha's, Fate placed herself between them and her hands trailed her thighs towards the most intimate place between her legs, but Nanoha screamed before she could and covered with her hands.

Fate stopped and breathing unevenly looked at Nanoha under the moonlight. She was her wife and she looked gorgeous and vulnerable.

"I can stop," she whispered while looking at her, "but then I would have to send the signal."

Nanoha covered her chest again with her arms. Fate was naked in between her legs but was not trying to touch her anymore and she still had her final piece of underwear on.

"It is your decision… Nanoha."

It was the first time Fate called her by her name. She had always referred to her as Takamachi-san.

Uncovering her body, Nanoha pulled herself up resting on one of her arms and screaming with frustration slapped Fate with all her might. This time the blonde did not try to stop her.

Nanoha was cornered; that slap at least, Fate had to take.

After that, Nanoha laid back on the bed and her hands tugged at the sheets. She kept her face turned to the side and rested motionless over the white bed. The only thing that moved was the fast up and down of her chest and a single tear that made her way down to the sheets.

Fate realized that was the last sign.

She held the crease of her underwear and slid her down her legs until she removed it completely and could not help but notice that a certain area of the clothing was slightly wet.

Nanoha's breathing accelerated even more, being completely naked before Fate and watching her examine her underwear.

With all her determination, she made the firm resolution to resist. Whatever Fate would do to her, she would remain impassive and distant. She looked directly at Fate, pressed her own lips together, and kept tense.

Fate, without any rush, took Nanoha's knees and opened them slowly, while she brought herself down to lay soft kisses on her calves and her thighs. The wetness in Nanoha's legs gave her a very small hope and she had all night to chase after it.

Despite her harsh words, her invasive gestures, and despite the threats that kept her still over that bed; even despite the strength she had used to overpower her, Fate touched her gently and softly. Even when everything she was doing to her was abominable, she was able to tell the difference in Fate's touch. The difference in the movements to control her and the ones to pleasure her.

Because Nanoha was aware that the way she was touching her was to give her pleasure, to show her what it felt like to pleasure a woman. The contrast with the hands that gripped on her and then softly touched her lightly as feathers only made her shiver, despite her resolution to not feel anything.

When Fate's moist and soft lips kissed the inner side of her thighs all the way to her groin, Nanoha tugged so hard at the sheets of the bed that her fingers hurt and she had to bite her lips not to pant for breath; but when those lips covered her sex in a deep and possessive stroke, she could not repress the gasp and twist, arching her back but Fate held on to her so the contact between them would not be broken for a second.

Every time Fate's tongue found that spot inside her legs that grew and swelled, Nanoha felt a thrill traveling inside her like a lightning striking in the middle of a storm.

Fate held her firmly by the hips, suckling onto that button, and Nanoha could not think of anything else besides that feeling growing in between her legs. In that surge of waves that grew more and more, accumulating in her center until it exploded without warning, convulsing her.

She tried with all her power to keep getting a hold on the sheets, that would prevent her from falling into the abyss that sucked her in, but it was impossible. The whirlpool engulfed her and made her shiver with every wave of pleasure and pain that hit her.

When Fate's mouth finally let go of her sex, Nanoha still panted heavily without understanding what had happened.

And she did not get too much time to think about it anyways.

Fate, breathing heavily and with her desire overflowing, placed herself between Nanoha's legs, coupling their bodies together.

Nanoha felt Fate's sex against hers with the lubrication of their juices making them slide together. She could hear Fate's gasps with every rub and she heard herself gasping with the same fervor.

The feeling that overcame Nanoha when their sexes pressed against each other was overwhelming and it turned into an avalanche when Fate started to rock her hips against her, in long and deep movements.

Nanoha felt Fate raise one of her legs so their centers would come more intimately together and kept moving against her, in a frantic rhythm that kept increasing until a new stronger burst surged in her making her scream.

Fate held onto her gasping and started to kiss her breasts and her shoulders again, without breaking the contact between her centers. She tried again, to kiss her on the lips, but Nanoha found again the strength to resist despite her current state.

And that was because, inside her, Nanoha cursed herself with all her heart. Despite her fervent determination, she had not been able to _resist from feeling_. Fate's touch made her shiver and had found a crevice of weakness where she had least expected it. What Nanoha would have never guessed was that her own body would betray her in that way and that the touch and the body of another woman would make her feel and respond in the way it had.

By the will of her own stubbornness, she was still holding onto the sheets as if that could save her.

Because that did not stop Fate's lips from continuing covering her skin with kisses or her hands from holding her or her legs from intertwining sensually.

This time, Fate embraced her tightly in her arms, despite her resistance and her determination of not yielding, not even upon the fragility of her own body. She embraced her and even if Nanoha would not let her taste her lips, she tasted every other place in her body inch by inch, and with the same determination she faced any life or death battle, Fate faced the conquest of that new and hostile territory her wife's body was.

She could feel her uneven breath, she could feel her body shivering with hers, she heard her muffle her moans… and she saw her grasping onto the sheets as if her life depended on it. But she never saw her participate in a single moment. It was as if she was not only fighting against Fate but against herself as well.

When the last pulsations of the last climax faded, Fate found herself exhausted and sweaty, laying on top of Nanoha's equally ardent body. She tilted her face in a new attempt to kiss her on the lips just to find her, again turning her face away to avoid it.

"You are now my wife Nanoha... till the end of times," she whispered to her ear.

Nanoha kept in silence for a few seconds. She was aware that after everything that had happened that night between them, refusing to kiss Fate was stupid, but she needed it. She needed to know that there was at least one thing she could refuse to when she had been unable to refuse anything else.

"My body might be yours Fate Testarossa… but you will never... ever own my heart," Nanoha answered coldly without turning back to look at her.

Fate froze at the contempt in Nanoha's words.

In the end, it did not matter. Even if Nanoha hated her for what she had done, her mother could not demand her to repudiate her wife and that meant she could not attack her country either.

Trying to pretend Nanoha's words had not hurt her, Fate got off the bed and looked in the armoire for some clothes to put on. She got near the window, still open, and watched the moon that was high in the sky. It was past midnight for sure. The city was completely dark as few torches remained lightened. Basically only the ones that belonged to a military post.

Moving slowly, she took the lantern on the floor and placing it again on the windowsill, she lifted the cover several times. The blue light illuminated her body and after the last signal, Fate blew it off.

Nanoha was looking at her but avoided asking what signal she had sent. It would have been extremely humiliating if she answered it was the sign of her submission.

Fate walked to the door and without looking back at Nanoha, exited the room closing the door behind her.

In front of her, sitting idly in a chair she had specifically requested for her, Precia Testarossa looked at Fate ironically with an arched brow.

"It would not look well if on your wedding night you were to be seen wandering by the hallways of Stier Castle," her mother stated.

Fate did not answer and just locked her eyes with hers.

"Tomorrow at the first hour will be the presentation of your wife to the Belkan people," Precia said, rising from her chair and walking away with her personal escort. "I hope your new... source of entertainment… does not make you tardy… Fate."

After her mother left the hallway, Fate stood a long time with her back against the door of her room.

Never in her life had she felt so miserable.

— X —


	5. CHALLENGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong, sexual and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: I want to give special thanks to my friend Slyph-kun, you have done a wonderful work reading the translation and pointing out my boo-boos before I present them to Aleksei. Also, thanks to everyone reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and/or bookmarking the story. Every single time I get an alert, it's just confirmation that it was a great decision to have this opportunity. And of course to Miniberto, for all the patience when I am writing and/or translating. Love you!
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 4. CHALLENGE**

Nanoha woke up… alone… in the same bedroom she had woken up in the last days, with the same uneasy feeling of not belonging in that strange and foreign place but now, with the additional feeling of not belonging... to herself.

A part of her felt that it was not hers anymore. That something had changed.

By the mere sensation of waking up naked with the bed sheets covering her skin to _that_ feeling in her body she had no idea how to describe… something so subtle yet so penetrating and insidious like the humidity of Nihon's rough coast that imbued and percolated across the thickest walls; something equally ineffable and unavoidable that permeated through her pores and made her skin not feel her own any longer. As if a part of her own self was as strange as that room, that country, and that... _person_... she hated so much.

Thinking about Fate abruptly brought back the memories of the previous night and she closed her eyes tightly trying to repress them. Due to the light of the window barely filtered by the still closed window, Nanoha guessed it was not that early and yet she curled up in the large bed that had, for the first time, not been hers only. Although her now-wife had not slept on it. Nanoha never noticed her returning to the room after she left and she couldn't help but wonder if she had gone to sleep in the room that she used as her study or if she had simply not slept at all.

" _As if I cared… it'd be much better if she never sets foot here again at all…"_ she thought, still curled up when she heard the door opening and her heart raced instantly. She heard the footsteps getting closer and stood near the window in silence, unconsciously she tensed and held her breath.

"It's unusual for you to still be in bed this late."

Nanoha sighed in relief as she heard Hayate but did not turn, the familiar voice of her friend had been almost comforting.

"Does that mean your wife kept you up all night… or all morning?"

Almost.

Nanoha stayed still and silent. She was not angry at Hayate, even though her friend was taking her situation too lightly to even joke about it, she was unable to.

"I was up very early and ran into… Fate… and told me she would be out almost all day and that I could come and see you when I thought convenient.

Nanoha remained still. " _So now it is Fate and not Testarossa-san huh?"_ she thought, slightly resenting Hayate, knowing how she had called the woman that occupied her thoughts.

"Nanoha-chan…"

She just growled under the bed sheets turning her back to her friend and for a few seconds she tried to guess what her friend would say next, getting ready for whatever it could be, but Hayate just remained silent as well. Eventually, she felt the bed sinking with the weight of another body sitting next to her and felt a hand over her shoulder.

"It's still early but two people have already come by looking for you, Nanoha-chan, maybe you should get dressed for the day… Apparently, being imperial consort means much more work than we anticipated."

Nanoha kept herself in a stubborn and distant silence.

"One of them was Alto… today is the presentation to the Belkan people and there is a lot to do…"

"They can all go to hell because I do not plan on leaving this room," Nanoha finally answered, interrupting her friend.

Even though she could not see her, or maybe precisely because of that, Hayate smiled. Something was always better than nothing when it came to Nanoha; the audacious and belligerent spirit of the red-haired was still there, it just needed some shaking around.

"The other person that came by to see you was Alicia Testarossa."

Nanoha flinched hearing the name and looked at Hayate wide-eyed, sitting so fast that she almost sat naked; she barely managed to cover herself clumsily with the bed sheets while her friend looked at her amused arching her eyebrow.

"Alicia… Testarossa?"

"In person."

Nanoha had not exchanged a single word with her now sister-in-law since she had set foot in Stier Castle. The fact that she was identical to Fate unsettled her too much and she just ignored her the same way she apparently was ignored as well. Why was she looking for her then?

"She is inviting you to breakfast in her chamber. As of right now, she is awaiting for your answer," Hayate explained as if it were just a natural thing.

"Is she here?" Nanoha asked incredulously looking at the door.

"No, of course not. I have to send her word whether you are going or not. And although you will probably ignore my opinion, I believe you should go."

Nanoha gave her friend a long look wondering if she had just completely lost her mind.

"Even if you look at me like that, you should go. We need allies, Nanoha. The Hegemon is certainly not on our corner, along with many people I don't want to even mention. However, this girl… Alicia… there is something about her I just can't figure out yet, but she could be… I think she could be the ally we need."

"And why would you think that?" Nanoha was very aware they needed allies, but knowing that and actually finding one were two very different things.

While Nanoha, once and again confronted Fate, Vita, and pretty much any Belkan that came in her way for the past days, Hayate had been carefully watching the dynamics and politics going on in the castle. And also, very thoroughly but also discreetly, watching the second in succession to the Belkan Empire. The girl was barely more than a shadow. Fate was the one under the spotlight, she had all the attention but also all the responsibility. Starting with the powerful Hegemon, _almost_ no one took Alicia into consideration.

With the notable exception of Fate.

Fate gave Alicia a significant weight in the court, despite Precia's subtle hostility to her youngest heiress.

Even though they appeared to be distant and, apparently, so different, for Hayate the link between the Testarossa twins did not go unnoticed. Among many other things she noticed during those days.

"I may be mistaken, but I daresay there are only two people your wife absolutely trusts in this castle. One of them is Signum. The other is her sister. And Alicia Testarossa came looking for you for a reason Nanoha. We need to know why."

Nanoha looked at her friend's blue eyes. So similar to hers and yet so different as different they both were. Hayate was always able to look at things in a combination of optimism and pragmatism that was difficult to resist and that morning she seemed to have an important mission on her mind.

"Fate Testarossa is your wife Nanoha-chan, we cannot do anything to change that… You married her to protect our country and our people."

"That does not mean I will yield so easily to her," Nanoha immediately replied.

"Then don't," Hayate looked at her challenging her. "Your position as her wife also gives you advantages that we need to exploit. Go and meet Alicia Testarossa and be the warrior Nihon demands."

Nanoha pondered for several minutes while Hayate looked at her earnestly.

She finally stood up and got ready for the day. Her friend was right. This was a war and she was the only one who could win it for her cause.

— X —

Nanoha inhaled deeply before knocking on Alicia Testarossa's bedroom, preparing herself for the encounter.

The spitting image of her own wife opened the door and, smiling, invited her in. Just because she was absolutely sure that woman WAS NOT Fate, she answered back, stoic but kind, to the greeting and entered the room.

Alicia's bedroom, if that was how she could call the extremely large room, was very different from Fate's. The girl's bedroom had shelves full of books and colorful objects. Her desk was covered in parchments and drawings. There was no weapon to be seen around. There was also a cage, elegant but quite large, with two small blue birds inside and over the small table that awaited them for breakfast, a small vase with a beautiful white flower.

It was just until that moment, seeing Alicia's warm and full-of-life room, that Nanoha realized how cold and austere Fate's room was.

Alicia smiled and sat at the table.

"That's right," she said, answering Nanoha's unspoken question. "Fate and I are that different. Maybe because I have not had to endure everything she has gone through."

Nanoha looked at her surprised while she smiled warmly at her. That was something her wife never did.

Even though their eyes were identical, the look in them was not similar at all.

Just as she had noticed with the rooms, it was until that moment that Nanoha realized that Fate's look had a shade of sadness that Alicia's didn't.

"Shall we?" Alicia asked casually, pointing at the food on the table. "I'm starving."

The food was frugal but refreshing, and Nanoha found herself enjoying not only the food but also her company before she could even realize it.

As they kept eating, she realized her hostess had a charming and charismatic nature that she had never noticed before, probably because she had been actively avoiding her. Alicia was an uncomplicated woman and it was easy talking to her, so easy that little by little she brought down Nanoha's defensive walls up to the point that, without even being aware of it, Nanoha was even smiling spontaneously.

So very casually, Alicia told her about the history of the castle and the city, about the legendary stories that were told about it, and eventually, she was already talking about the times when she… and Fate… were kids.

"Ever since our father appointed her as heiress of the empire, Fate has been given a lot of responsibilities. Dad's death and the pressure my mother exerts on her have not made it any easier for her during the last ten years… Nonetheless, she is truly an exceptional person."

For the first time since Nanoha had been with her, Nanoha got serious again and tensed. She knew Fate in a way her sister would never get to know her and they would probably never share the same opinion about her.

"It is very difficult to see the _real_ Fate," Alicia continued despite Nanoha's evident discomfort. "Sometimes, I believe I am the only one who can see _her_ and the truth is Fate needs someone else besides me to be able to; someone who can actually see her for who she really is."

Nanoha looked at her in silence. Crimson eyes returned the look without pretenses.

"Why are you telling me this?" the red-haired finally asked, straightforward as she was. Alicia's look told her that she should be and she would not refrain herself despite the suggestions from Hayate. "I did not choose to marry her. And neither did she choose me, by the way."

Alicia looked at her in silence before giving her an honest answer.

"I believe only someone that is completely apart from Belkan ideas will be able to do so, truly see her… one day."

Nanoha looked at Alicia waiting for her to add something else, but she didn't; the red-haired was about to insist when some knocks on the door interrupted them.

The person knocking did not wait for an answer before entering and Nanoha knew it could only be one person.

Even though the sight of the blond mane did not come as a surprise to her, Nanoha tensed up and cursed herself feeling the heat extending through her cheeks, unable to stop from blushing in Fate's presence.

It was the first time she looked at her since the previous night.

Fate entered relaxed and smiling widely to Alicia's bedroom until the smile froze in her face as soon as she found her wife there.

Fate entering her sister's room in that way did not surprise Nanoha at all, but what did surprise her was that brief sight of a genuine and honest smile in her. Even though they did not have much time of knowing each other, she had never seen her smile like that and she actually didn't imagine the warrior was capable of.

But that smile had vanished the moment she saw her in the same room.

"Hello Fate, good morning... Will you join us?" Alicia invited her smiling unaltered.

Fate remained silent for moments looking cryptically at her sister before answering. "No, I already had breakfast."

Nanoha was not looking at her, but Fate did not have to look into her eyes to know that her wife was supremely outraged at her. Not without reason.

"I invited Nanoha to have breakfast so we could chat a bit. I was just about to tell her what we need to do today during her presentation in the city."

Fate seriously doubted that was the only reason her sister had, but she was not going to discuss it at that moment.

"We will talk later then," Fate said, turning around to leave but Alicia gracefully stood up, got in her way and dragged her to the table with them.

"Let's take this opportunity to go over what we have to do for this afternoon now that you are here," Alicia said ignoring her sister's complaints about all the things she had to do.

Nanoha found herself in a dilemma that prevented her from objecting as well. Alicia had treated her incredibly well and it did not seem right to be rude to her, so she simply sat there by the two blondes, fascinated by the differences they had despite their physical resemblance. They were like the day and the night and the contrast intrigued and unsettled her.

For as long as they were able too, Fate and Nanoha avoided looking at each other while Alicia explained the route they would take, the schedule, and the dignitaries that would be present as well as what they would each have to do. By the time she finally started asking questions to them, they had no option but to look at each other to make sure they had both understood the same.

Nanoha flustered the first time her eyes met Fate's, and those eyes, inscrutable and unfathomable, traveled over her almost as a reminder that her dress hid nothing from her.

Alicia kept talking as if the obvious tension between those two wasn't palpable.

Still blushed, Nanoha held on to Fate's gaze.

"... and afterwards, when you finish your route we will have a reception at the palace, the governors of our most important territories, as well as the ambassadors from Kvenland and Angfang will be present. Your participation as well as Yagami-san's will be very important, Nanoha."

Fate remained silent letting Alicia speak.

"Is that the real reason you invited me over today?" Nanoha asked Alicia, back to her defensive self. The Belkan Empire was already starting to move its pawns on their most recent acquisition.

"No," she answered, not taking offense at all for the question and without changing her look in a bit. Fate still remained just silently watching Nanoha and her sister. "I invited you because I really want to get to know my sister's wife. There is nothing more important to me than Fate and now you hold a significant place in her life."

"I have no place in her life," Nanoha answered bluntly.

Fate stood up annoyed giving her a minatory look. "You are _my_ wife. You accepted the vows and everything that comes with them. You not only hold a place in my life but also our lives are connected and there is nothing you can do about it. Period."

Nanoha stood up as well with an equally defying look in her eyes.

"I was forced to make those vows and… everything they come with," and remembering about the previous night, she finished her sentence deeply blushing.

"You could choose… you have always been able to choose…" Fate answered harshly, although she knew they were not the fairest options.

"Between life and death? Not only mine but also my country's?"

"It is a choice, isn't it? Many have never _even_ gotten that small privilege."

With that statement, both were facing each other in a stares duel until Alicia stood up trying to conciliate them.

"Hey, girls, please… I believe…"

"Stay out of this, Alicia," Fate interrupted her abruptly with her look firmly set in Nanoha still. "Alto and Alicia will explain to you what you have to do and what is expected from you today and the days to come. You can accept their help voluntarily or you can reject them, but still, you will have to do what they tell you."

"Or what? You will send your army to Nihon?" Nanoha challenged her.

Fate knew that game could not last.

"No," she replied with a deep and grim voice and a look that made Nanoha shiver. "It will not be my army who will make you do it… I will."

— X —

After her morning confrontation with Fate, her meeting with Alicia Testarossa was not as pleasant as it would have been if Fate had not joined them. Nonetheless, Alicia tried her best to alleviate Nanoha's burdens and, much to her surprise, offered her unconditional support as soon as her sister stormed out the room.

Just by that offering, Hayate was brimming with enthusiasm since, even though it was still too early to know her motivations, apparently, she had been right and Alicia could be an ally after all.

Nanoha did not get much time to think about Alicia, Fate, or really anything after breakfast, as all morning she was, along with Hayate and Shamal, all over the place following Alto's and Alicia's indications. The so-called presentation ceremony consisted of a tour along Dinsmark's streets, jam-packed with Belkan citizens that wanted to see their heiress princess just as if she was returning from an important battle. After the tour, the couple would greet from Stier Castle's main balcony which would indicate the beginning of the celebrations that everyone was looking forward to, and then they would have an exclusive reception in the Great Throne Room of the palace.

Way too much protocol to Nanoha's liking.

During the tour, almost feeling thankful for some peace and sitting right next to Fate on the splendid open carriage, Nanoha was able to notice how Fate was really beloved by the Belkans on their way.

Suddenly, she felt her wife strongly taking her arm while leaning into her ear.

"Smile," Fate ordered with a commanding voice and barely a cold smile that did not show in her eyes.

The pressure of her hand as well as the intensity of the crimson eyes looking at her made it clear that the requirement had to be met for her own sake.

Despite that, Nanoha turned at her defiantly, and loyal to her true belligerent nature was about to argue back when a cheerful voice attracted her attention. A man, riding beside the carriage, carrying a girl that was extending in her hand a white flower towards her.

The guards instantly closed in to draw him away but Nanoha stopped them at once. The men looked at Fate bewildered.

The little girl was blonde and looked at both women alternatively with a wide smile. Fate indicated the guards to hold back and Nanoha took the opportunity to take the flower and ask the girl's name.

"Vivio," the small girl answered, who, in all truth, looked like she belonged to a modest family. Nothing at all like those insufferable girls of the Belkan palace.

Nanoha thanked her eagerly for the flower and both bid goodbye waving their hands. From that moment on, without looking at Fate, she kept a discrete smile just looking at the people. Without the obvious different physical traits from her own homeland, the people were very similar to her countrymen from Nihon. Ordinary people that worked, lived, and died, oblivious to everything happening in the royalty and their games for power.

She did not share that luck.

During the reception in the Throne Room, she and Fate stayed together with Hayate and Alicia, respectively at each of their sides. Precia Testarossa, from the position of honor, watched them like a tigress vigilant to her domains, keeping an eye on her daughters and their companions.

One of the most difficult moments for Nanoha was when Lindy Harlaown, Kvenland's designated ambassador, and Chrono Harlaown, its military aggregate, approached them to give their compliments. Both of them were good friends to the Takamachi family for several years already and they both were looking at her slightly worried.

"Testarossa-san," Lindy started, deliberately using Nihon's customary way of referring formally to her. "Takamachi-san, our best wishes for a long and prosperous married life… You have taken one of Nihon's most precious jewels, Testarossa-san. Please take good care of her."

Lindy bowed shortly to the two of them but looked directly to Fate.

They knew what their marriage really meant to Nihon. Kvenland, as well as Angfang had no choice but to accept it. That comment, however, revealed that there were other eyes scrutinizing Belkan's movements.

Chrono, for his part, tightly hugged Nanoha and then kissed her on both cheeks without caring too much for Fate's frowns. The military was very aware that it was not appropriate but it was also his way of sending a message.

Leti and Griffith Lowran from Angfang joined the group, with faint yet formal congratulations and messages equally subtle.

Unlike the short reception when her engagement was announced, this was longer and more demanding.

Nanoha had to meet and greet all the governors and ambassadors of the Belkan territories, as well as their dignitaries, and also the Belkan nobility that did not miss the opportunity to show themselves off. The second most difficult moment for Nanoha to stomach was when the dashing members of the Belkan warrior elite approached and hugged Fate as tightly as Chrono had hugged her.

Neither of them looked at her with well-intended eyes and, unlike the Harlaown's, none included her in the congratulations to Fate.

"... Congratulations, although I cannot say I am happy with your new… relationship status… Fate," was Victoria Dahlgrün's comment whispered directly into Fate's ear.

"... I hope this doesn't mean that we cannot be… friends… anymore…" Micaiah barely mumbled looking at Fate fervently before giving way to the next congratulation.

"...no comment..." was Sieglinde Jeremiah's blunt comment before pressing such a provocative kiss to Fate so close to her lips that the blonde suddenly blushed and avoided looking at her wife once the brunette had left.

After a few more similar _congratulations_ extended by a parade of stunning brunettes, spectacular blondes, and even one or two exotic beauties, Nanoha had no doubt about Fate's romantic past. And certainly, it did not help improve the opinion on her either.

The knot she felt in her stomach was surely a product of the lack of taste displayed on those scenes.

" _To lower and offer themselves like this… If the like her so much THEY should marry her and spare me the torture,"_ Nanoha thought, looking at any direction except Fate's.

When the last of the special guests presented their respects and good thoughts, the Hegemon excused herself, leaving the responsibility of the guests to Fate and Alicia. Nanoha sighed relieved, at least she would not have that hawkeye looking through her back.

It was very late when they were finally walking back to their bedroom, amidst a silence so heavy it was almost palpable.

Under the half-light of the hallway, very close to their room, Nanoha stumbled with one of the heavy tiles that covered the floor and Fate caught her so swiftly that she didn't even notice her move. But she felt her and almost immediately pushed her back with all her might, breaking from her embrace as fast as possible.

"I don't need your help," said, leaning briefly on the wall to then continue her walk.

She did not manage to get much further before Fate stopped her, grasping her by the arm.

"Don't do that."

"What?" Nanoha asked exasperated, trying again to let go, without success.

"This," Fate explained laconically.

"I have to withstand you touching me in public, but I do not have to take it when we are alone," she retorted while trying to break from Fate's hold.

"You are my wife in public and in private," Fate countered. "And I can touch you whenever I please."

"If you wish to touch someone too much there seems to be a whole lot of eager candidates," and finally breaking free she ran to her bedroom but did not manage to shut the door on Fate's face on time.

The blonde entered their bedroom deadly serious and closed the door behind her.

Nanoha challenged her with her look standing still in the middle of the room. Linith had left only a small candle lit so the darkness would not be total because that's the way Fate liked it.

"Why do you insist on this? This is marriage is a farce, the least I want in this world is to be next to you, and least of all for you to touch me. If we have to be… married… you could have the decency to have all the lovers you want and leave me alone."

Even in the penumbra of the room, Nanoha was able to notice Fate's expression darkening with her comment.

Without a single word, the warrior got closer to her. Nanoha swallowed and stood her ground. She had started that battle and now she would have to face it.

Nanoha was waiting for Fate to say something, to dare her… to insult her; she was even prepared to be slapped… what she was not prepared for, was to find herself fervently embraced and kissed with passionate desperation.

Nanoha took more than a few seconds to recover from the surprise and start wrestling with all her strength… to no avail. She soon realized that night Fate was not willing to compromise or use any trick despite her resistance, which lasted until she found herself naked and under Fate's body in bed, again.

Well aware she had no possibilities in a physical challenge with her, Nanoha decided to resist in the only way she knew how. Passively.

She stopped fighting and resisting and for a while it seemed to throw Fate off balance who looked at her intrigued, still holding her firmly, waiting for her next retaliation. But it never arrived. Breathing unevenly Nanoha remained still and tense, with her fists clenched challenging Fate with her look without uttering a single word.

No words were needed. Her attitude indicated she would resist in any way possible.

The way Fate looked at her told her that her attitude would not dissuade her and that nothing was going to keep her from being her wife in all the ways she had to be. With her own will or against it.

And there, in the middle of the darkness in silence, they threw themselves to the challenge; resist, subdue… resist, subdue… resist, subdue… until one of them would capitulate… or win the challenge.

Fate contemplated her in identical silence for a few seconds, under the dim light of the candle, her eyes did not look that characteristic intense crimson but deeply dark, inscrutable. Yet once again, one more time of the many ones she already had that day, Nanoha shivered while watching her but kept still and silent even when Fate let go of her to lean towards her and her lips, surprisingly warm and wet, started traveling her body without any rush.

— X —


	6. CAPITULATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong sexual and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Just a brief note to thank again everyone bookmarking the story, the new followers, and the ones leaving kudos. Thanks to The Hero with No Name for you very kind and encouraging comments.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 5. CAPITULATION**

Fate was reviewing and organizing some parchments and scrolls sitting at the simple table in the room she had been spending most of her time ever since her mother had assigned her _that_ important mission.

It was very early in the morning but she was already on it, just like she had been doing every day since her return from Nihon engaged to the woman she hardly knew; a woman who hated her above all things and whom she had abused in more ways she wanted to admit.

The days that had followed their wedding had gone by in a 'seemingly routinely calm' that, even if no one else could notice, was already having an effect on Fate. Almost no one noticed that subtle change, and yet someone very close to her did.

The warrior looked up from the papers she was reviewing when that said person opened the door of her room entering unannounced.

Alicia was weaning, as always, a simple but elegant dress that made her look regal and elegant even at such an early hour. Fate looked at her with a genuine smile; she was still weaning a simple camisole and pants instead of her regular Marshal of the Guard uniform. Looking at her sister sometimes meant looking at something she could never be.

The other blonde did not greet her and without taking her eyes from her for a moment, walked around the table and stood directly in front of her. Fate looked at her puzzled without saying anything, waiting for Alicia to be the first to say or do anything. Her sister may sometimes seem fragile and helpless, but a cunning and clever mind laid behind those crimson eyes. A mind that was also dashed with a stroke of astute and slick ideas. A lot of times she was able to see things Fate was too blind to notice and that exact look was on her at that moment.

"So?" Alicia asked with her voice at the edge of exasperation.

"So… what?" Fate answered faking easiness.

"Don't play dumb with me. Something is happening. Something important that you have not told me… and I cannot understand why along with other things I cannot fathom."

Fate could understand why Alicia was so aggravated. She did not like being kept out in the dark, a trait she shared with Precia much more than Fate did, although with her own style. Just as her aunt Olivie, she could seem distant and kept to herself, but she always had a sharp understanding of the things happening around them. And at that moment, not only not knowing what was happening, but also that it was Fate keeping it from her, bothered her very much.

"It's been a while since we went out together and enjoyed a ride," Fate answered, looking away from her sister towards the window and the clear blue sky that morning was offering them. "Let's get our horses, shall we?"

Before Alicia could give her answer, Fate was already on her feet and out of the room.

After changing for more appropriate clothes, tying her hair back, and making sure the stable boys had their horses ready, Alicia found herself exiting through the south door of Stier Castle; the one opposite to the city's entrance and closer to the edge of the woods with Signum and Zafira following them at a safe distance along with several hounds. Fate's trusted warriors were riding behind them, close enough to be able to react if needed but far enough so both sisters could have the privacy they required. Fate brought her longbow and it almost seemed like they were going out in a morning excursion to hunt for some moving targets they would then enjoy during their next meal.

Alicia felt her apprehension growing in the same proportion as far away they got from the castle. If Fate needed to take her away that much to tell her what was going on it definitely meant she did not trust talking within the walls of the castle was safe. Adding that to the fact that she had brought their escort, and such members of her guard at that, had triggered all her alarms. Her suspicions were definitely founded and something bad was happening.

When they were outside the city, Signum and Zafira took the hounds for a quick scouting of the surroundings before entering the less dense area of the forest. They were all familiar with those woods very well, as they all frequented it growing up. Hunting in it was strictly forbidden for anyone not belonging to the Testarossa Family and no one dared receive punishment from Precia's ruthless punishments.

As they slowly paced, and the only noise came from the horses' hoofs against the ground, Fate finally dissipated Alicia's doubts.

"We fear there is a conspiracy to overthrow the empire," Fate said without further ado.

Alicia looked at her with incredulity. Fate said it lightly as if it could somehow be easily done. As if it was actually possible.

"Well, let's say, it's more to take out the Testarossa name from the empire. For Mother, it means exactly the same, of course."

"But… how?" Alicia asked. She was aware of the rebels in Kestrel but she also knew the uprising had been placated.

"After the revolts in Kestrel, Fortis's men uncovered several Belkan fundamentalist manifestations where they proclaim the greatness of the Belkan Empire cannot be ruled by impure wannabe foreigners… so...they mean.., us." Fate took out a scroll from her horse's saddlebag and extended it to her sister. "Mother's spies along with Fortis's men have been investigating on their own and apparently it is not an isolated event, but a real movement deeply organized and with an operative central brain hidden behind this initiative."

Alicia took the scroll in her hands and extended it to read it.

"Why hadn't you told me anything?" Alicia asked annoyed before reading the document.

"Mother ordered me to not tell you anything. Not even aunt Olivie knows what is going on. The only ones who have all the information are Mother, Fortis, and I."

"Mother trusts Fortis but not aunt Olivie?"

"She thinks that the fewer of us know, she will have a larger control of the situation," Fate explained breathing in deeply. It was difficult for her to give her such news to her sister. She trusted Alicia blindly, but she also cherished her and wanted to protect her. "This situation has exacerbated her mistrust, as well as her reluctance and you know that anything that questions or threatens dad's legacy makes her go berserk."

"And you do not trust me."

Her sister's hurtful remark had not been a question.

"It's not about that, Alicia," Fate said, halting her horse to look directly into her sister. "The situation is extremely complex. For all we know, these people really are after us. The worst part is that we believe someone close to the court is implicated."

"What makes you think that?"

"The attacks have been far more significant than it has been revealed. Only someone that had inside access to the information of our security measures would have surprised us in the way they have done," Fate explained. "Someone with inside intelligence. We do not know if this information has been provided involuntarily by someone close without the intention to harm us… or if we have a formidable spy infiltrated among us."

Alicia finished reading the document where the incidents at Kestrel had been thoroughly detailed and the truth about the casualties they had. She was downright disconcerted and stunned. No one, in all the years their mother had been Hegemon had managed to oppose them. Now they were facing the enemy within their own domains.

"Were you not planning on telling me any of this?" she pointed angrily at the piece of parchment.

Fate turned down her head ashamed.

"I did not want to worry you before having all the information. I also didn't want to put you at risk… if Mother gets word you know about any of this…"

"It wouldn't be the first time she punishes me and I don't care," Alicia answered, downplaying it.

"I do care… because she would punish you instead of me and she knows how much that hurts me."

They vehemently looked at each other for a few seconds; very seldom Fate expressed her feelings towards her or anyone for that matter, in that way. Alicia knew it did not come naturally to her older sister. Spurring her horse, the warrior started their way again.

For a few minutes, neither said a word, until Fate, casually announced, "I will be going to Kestrel in a few days with some members of the guard. A _routine_ visit to… test the waters…"

"Wait, Fate… is that safe with the current state of things?" Alicia looked at her sister deeply worried while slowly riding beside her.

Fate sighed. Motivated not by her mother's orders, that had been the real reason she did not want to tell her anything. She knew Alicia would worry. Fate's only intention had been to protect her but she knew that it was only a matter of time before Alicia noticed there was something wrong, but her sister had perceived it faster than she had expected.

"I have been devising a plan for the last few days…" Fate paused looking at that reflection of herself she loved so deeply and wondered how much she should tell her. "The truth is they are way ahead of us, we don't have many leads. We need to move and somehow… make things happen."

"You are going to shake the hornet's nest," Alicia answered bluntly.

Fate tried to find a more comfortable position in her saddle, looking straight ahead. Her sister knew her very well to try and hide anything from her, and it was a nuisance at times.

"What does Nanoha have to do with any of this?"

Fate turned back to see her with a flabbergasted expression she was not able to hide on time.

"What… what do you mean?"

"For all Gods' sake, Fate... besides everything that is happening and all those things I do not understand and all the things you had not told me… and the things you haven't yet..." Alicia looked at her reprovingly; she suspected Fate was not telling her all the truth. And she was right to suspect.

"Besides all that... every night you…" the youngest one paused and looked at Fate as if she was afraid that saying the words out could somehow make the guilt in her sister take shape.

Fate at least had the decency to blush under her look. " _Well, it seems she does care after all,"_ she thought.

"Why?" she simply asked.

Every night after her wedding, Fate had submitted her wife into intimacy. That was the latest and hottest gossip around the palace. The _foreigner_ that had Fate enthralled to the sheets of their wedding bed. The first night Alicia had almost understood it. It had practically been her mother's orders. But afterwards?

"I never would have guessed you had those… proclivities," she continued upon Fate's abashed silence.

She liked Nanoha.

And from the very first time she saw them together, she thought Fate was genuinely interested in the girl. The way she had confronted her mother that first time standing up to her, the way she had held her in her arms, and the way she took care of her without anyone noticing it. Alicia was absolutely sure Fate cared for the red-haired. She had designated none other than Signum and her family to look after her, and even though the confrontations between Vita and Nanoha were already very well-known to everyone in the palace and some made fun of the foreigner, no one, absolutely no one dared mock her in front of any of the Wolkenritters. And least of all in front of Fate.

How had that 'interest' degenerated into what Fate did every night to her wife?

"She already hated me before," was Fate's only answer. "And no, Nanoha has nothing to do with what's going on."

"Yes, she hated you before… Why do you have to make her hate you even more?"

"For her, us Belkans steal, kill, abuse. What is adding defiling to our crimes?" she said without daring to look at her sister and with a fake tone that indicated she did not care what her wife thought of her. However, no one knew her as Alicia did and she noticed the pain in her voice that indicated she did care.

"I do care…" Alicia said paraphrasing Fate's argument. "Because you are not like that… and because…"

Fate looked at her sister from the corner of her eye, intrigued by the sudden silence.

"... because I thought you really liked her."

Fate blushed intensely under her sister's stare.

"Fate…" Alicia called her, taking her from the arm, making them both stop. "I like Nanoha. She is a good person, but she is also strong, kind, brave… and very stubborn by the way, but with an innate compass of what's fair. She could see you for who you really are… if you gave her a chance."

Fate had already noticed each and every one of the qualities her sister had mentioned about Nanoha. And that was without saying that she had blown her away breathless the first time she laid eyes on her.

"There were wagers going on in the court on who would be your lover of choice after your wedding night. No one, especially Mother, expected you to… continue being with her…" Alicia told her although Fate already was perfectly aware. It had taken her several days to convince Micaiah that they could still remain good friends and comrades in battle without getting into bed together.

"And I certainly was not expecting you to do it like that…" Alicia rebuked looking at her sister with disapproving eyes.

For Fate to return each night to her wife's bed had taken everyone for surprise. Although surprised was not how Alicia felt. She was baffled by the situation. Especially because she had been trying to get closer to Nanoha, to win her trust, and that was something that became more difficult every day after what the girl went through every night with her sister. Alicia could tell what happened every night between them without having to ask anyone.

The worst of it was that Nanoha did not speak ill of Fate. She simply did not mention her at all. The first day they had breakfast together, Alicia had tried to bring Nanoha closer to who Fate really was, but after the attitude of her sister towards her, she had no arguments or a straight face to tell her Fate was an exceptional person.

"I do as I please," Fate replied to Alicia's recriminating look with a hard look of her own, only to then spurr her horse again, signaling Signum and Zafira it was time to return to the castle

— X —

Nanoha observed from one of her windows how Fate and Alicia went for a ride outside the castle with the morning sun over them. When they had both their riding clothes, it was more difficult to tell them apart. The only detail that allowed Nanoha to identify Fate was the sword hanging from her belt and the longbow on her back.

Ever since she had been in Dinsmark she had never seen Alicia wear a weapon, unlike Fate who neer seemed to be unarmed… except at night.

The days after her wedding had been strange and disconcerting for Nanoha. At night one of the Testarossa's siblings submitted her to unknown limits and during the day, the other one treated her like no one else in the castle did; like a human being with rights and dignity, and the fact that those people making her feel such opposite emotions looked physically identical was starting to affect her. Sometimes she wanted to hit and yell at Alicia… but the worst was… that she sometimes wished Fate would smile at her just as her sister did.

Sighing heavily, she rested on the windowsill and closed her eyes to stop herself from watching the two women leaving.

Despite her uncontrolled emotions, Nanoha had to recognize that if it had not been for Alicia, she would have felt desolate and trapped in the castle.

"How long are you going to keep up with that attitude?"

Nanoha knew Hayate could not keep quiet anymore. She also had to admit that her friend's attitude helped her to not pity herself or her situation.

The red-haired opened her eyes to find her friend looking directly at her,

Every morning since her wedding Hayate had tried to cheer up Nanoha in all the possible ways she could think of. She had used the argument of the inexorability, of pragmatism, of convenience… even almost the argument of destiny. Nothing had worked. Nanoha was still unwilling to yield even remotely a bit to the Belkans. And therefore before Fate.

"What attitude are you talking about?" Nanoha asked annoyed moving away from the window. Seeing both sisters together had caused in her an uneasiness she was not willing to admit. Every morning Alicia had looked for her to have breakfast, to walk around, to talk, or to plan the day. Apparently that day she had gone looking for Fate.

"Nanoha," Hayate looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You might think that staying in here or just talking to Alicia Testarossa helps our cause, but I have to tell you, my limited walks around the Belkan court have given me another impression."

Nanoha had a feeling on what Hayate was going to tell her but it was not something she wanted to hear so early in the morning. Or at any time at all.

"You insist on rejecting Fate in every single possible way and she insists on subjecting you. Alright, I get the point of competition between you two. But for whatever reason, absolutely no one in the court expected Fate to dedicate you more attention besides that of the wedding night. Even as everyone in court makes fun of the situation, Fate and somehow, you, have taken all of them by surprise. You have a powerful position you are not taking advantage of! Would it be THAT difficult for you just to be Fate Testarossa's wife, the one and only imperial consort?

"Yes," Nanoha replied dryly, determined in her decision. "They are already taking everything they want from Nihon. What could we possibly take advantage of my position, Hayate?"

"Knowledge, information, trust. Fate could trust you, us, in time. She is opening herself to the possibility by… returning to you… every night."

"Hayate...! Now it turns out that _she_ ," Nanoha refused to say her name, "is a good person for abusing her marital _rights_ every night?" Is that so?"

"Even if you say it like that… it doesn't seem to me that it bothers you too much..."

Hayate took a good look at her friend who gradually blushed under the scrutinizing look.

"... that door is not as thick as it seems, you know?" she said, pointing at the door dividing their rooms.

Nanoha cursed Hayate under her breath.

Yes, it was true that every night starting with her wedding night, she had resisted to Fate; yes, even if she would not admit to Hayate, she was also surprised by the warrior's insistence in sharing the bed with her especially when there were plenty of women with much more pleasing attitude than hers. Yes, what Fate did to her was awful and denigrating, but… but it was also true her body responded to hers.

Every night, before her wife entered their room, Nanoha swore to herself that night she would not feel anything; she promised herself she would lay immovable, lifeless, and unresponsive under that woman's touch. Every night she reasserted her firm resolution of never yielding and never submitting.

Every night she succeeded in resisting her wife despite all her attempts to get closer to her, but also every night she failed on her oath of not feeling anything.

Every night it became harder to keep her promise of resisting.

"Nanoha, Fate is not a bad person. I have observed her, I have seen how she behaves around people, with soldiers, with citizens. I believe she tries every day to be a leader different from her mother even though she cannot oppose herself at the moment. But she is the heiress. The decisions would depend completely on her one day."

Nanoha knew Hayate was right, but the mere idea of talking to Fate in a civilized way seemed… impossible; even worse behaving like her wife.

A racket coming from outside was heard and Nanoha took the opportunity to distract Hayate's attention from their topic of discussion. Both women looked through the window and Nanoha felt her stomach wrenching in disgust and anger.

Veyron Huckebein, Fate's dear 'friend' and whom she despised even possibly more than Fate, was dragging two very young girls through the castle's yard, gripping them through their hair, one on each hand. The youngsters looked very beaten up and were tied up and yet resisted the best they could. Veyron was smiling, boasting among the other soldiers and guards telling them how well he had done while going hunting. Some of the men joined him in his braggings, which was the reason for the ruckus that Nanoha and Hayate had overheard.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Nanoha turned around and before Hayate could stop her, rushed towards the patio.

"Nanoha...! For all Gods' sake… Nanoha, wait!"

— X —

Veyron had just thrown both girls just as if they were two bales of hay at the entrance of the zone in the castle that was used as temporary dungeon when Nanoha arrived walking with long strides with her eyes on fire, closely followed by Vita and Hayate who had been unable to take a hold of her.

The Hegemon did not like to keep prisoners in Stier Castle despite its considerable size, but there were occasions, like that one, where it could not be avoided.

"Well well… look who is around here. It's been days since I have been able to see Fate's favorite wild beast. Are you here to welcome me? That's so thoughtful of you."

For days Nanoha had not seen even Veyron's shadow around the castle, something she was very grateful for. At that moment, seeing him in his traveling clothes and still with all the dust from the travel on him, she realized why. "I have heard my dear friend hasn't got tired of you yet. How unfortunate..."

"Leave those two girls alone. Do you have to always behave like savages?" Nanoha confronted Veyron and signaled Shamal to check up on the girls, who on closer look were very wounded.

The unmistakable sound of iron unsheathing froze Hayate and Shamal in their places without any word needed from Veyron.

Despite that, Nanoha defied Veyron with her gaze as he walked towards her sword in hand. With his face close to hers, he whispered without breaking eye contact.

"I am not Fate. You _cannot_ tell me what to do, and least of all throw these little _scenes_."

He was so close that Nanoha could feel his warm and disgusting breath on her face. A gloved hand painfully held her by the chin.

"You get it? It would give me much pleasure if you answered no, so I can make you understand."

The sound of hoofs approaching rapidly interrupted Veyron's threat. With a cynical smile, he let go before hearing Fate's voice.

"Veyron!"

The warrior did not wait for her horse to stop before smoothly getting off it, with her hand at the handle of her sword.

Her friend stopped holding his sword in the attack position, holding it loosely with two fingers while raising his hands in a sign of peace.

"Hello Fate, I am so happy to have this welcome committee."

"Care to explain to me why you were touching my wife in that way?" Fate asked, ignoring Veyron's sarcastic remark.

"Your… _wife_ … came to me in a very displeasing attitude, welcoming me while trying to order me around. I see you still have not been able to tame her, Fate… if you had listened to me since the beginning, she would already be worshipping the floor you walk on."

"This man arrived dragging those two girls around the yard as if they were sacks…" Nanoha said, ignoring Veyron.

"Prisoners and guilty of murder, is what those despicable witches are," Veyron roared, looking first at Nanoha and then at the two girls with contempt.

Fate stepped away from Veyron and got closer to Nanoha, taking her by the arm to drive her away from her friend and the two girls that were still lying on the floor looking suspiciously at everyone.

"Nanoha," Fate started before she pulled her arm away. Gathering all her patience, she started again. It was no good for either of them to confront in public as they did privately. "Nanoha, if those girls are prisoners, nor you or anyone can do anything for them. Least of all without knowing what they are being accused of or who they are. They might be dangerous even if they don't seem to you."

"I don't know who they are, but I do know who he is," Nanoha said pointing at Veyron. "Even if they are prisoners, he has no right treating them like that. Besides, is he the one to decide whether they are guilty or not?"

"No," Fate conceded. "All cases are brought to judges and the Hegemon when it is deemed necessary. In any case, you cannot intervene like this," Fate hissed looking angrily at her.

"What are they being accused of?" Nanoha stubbornly insisted, looking at girls on the floor.

"Murder and…. treason," Veyron informed with a mocking grin.

By that time Alicia had joined and was standing next to Fate and Nanoha, along with Hayate and Shamal.

"Alicia," Fate urged her. "Please go back inside. Take Nanoha with you. There are things I need to discuss with Veyron and Fortis's men."

Not without a struggle and after some words exchanged between Veyron and her, Alicia and Hayate finally managed to get Nanoha back to the castle as Signum and Zafira scolded Vita for having allowed Nanoha confront Veyron like that, and especially for trying to intervene for two unknown prisoners.

"I do not care how Nanoha spoke to you, Veyron… if you ever touch her like that again, you will regret it."

"It is true then, isn't it?" Veyron asked shrewdly but incredulous still. "Word floats around that this girl has you eating from her hand."

"The court gossip holds little interest to me. Nanoha is my wife, and no one, absolutely no one will insult her. Do you understand?" Fate got closer to him menacingly.

"She might be your wife Fate… but not even she can oppose Belkan laws. We captured these witches after the attack on Fortis's group. They are part of the conspiracy and as such, will be tried for treason. Not your wife or anyone will be able to save them from the Hegemon's fury. You should remember that and also remind… your wife."

The two friends looked at each other defiantly for a few seconds until Signum approached them.

"The prisoners look familiar to me, Captain Huckebein." She asked formally addressing Veyron. "What are their names?"

"Amitie and Kyrie Florian," Veyron replied without breaking eye contact with Fate,

"Florian?" Fate looked bewildered at the two prisoners. They belonged to one of the noblest and recognized families from Kestrel. "Veyron, they are nobles, you cannot treat them like that even if they are suspects and prisoners."

"Iron fist and a lesson Fate, that's what those bastards need. Now they know we will show no mercy towards anyone."

Fate looked at Veyron and then at the girls deeply worried. Her mother surely would approve of those methods, but she did not. Having no interest in continuing arguing with Veyron, she signaled Signum to take custody of the girls and told Veyron to join her and report what he had found on his trip.

— X —

They held several meetings during the day, and according to Veyron's and Fortis's most trusted men's descriptions of the events, the girls had participated in the planification of the attack to the Belkan military base in Kestrel where over ten men had died and some more had been hurt.

Veyron had interviewed some people and tortured others until the Florian name had come up as one of the organizers of the ploy. And that only seemed to be the beginning. Apparently, other noble families from Kestrel were also involved.

At least that was what Veyron affirmed and Fate had problems believing it.

She had participated in the conquest of the city years before. It was one of the very first battles she commanded. Kestrel had fought back bravely but in the end, it had fallen, due to the Belkan numerical superiority and its might. Fate did not have to use all her resources to defeat them. In the end, she had ended up negotiating with them before expected to minimize the casualties. As heiress of the Belkan Empire, she had offered to control her army so they would not raid the city and she had kept her word. Many of the noble families appreciated the gesture although Dinsmark ended up assigning a governor and establishing strategic military posts as they did in all their provinces. The Hegemon considered Kestrel one of its most valuable territories. Were they really risking all for a revolt?

Fate had doubts but the evidence was there. Soon she would have to talk to the girls and try to understand what was really happening.

But certainly not at that moment. Not when it was already dark time and she was on her way to her room where she would find a really stubborn woman waiting for her with a lot of questions she probably would not have answers to.

When she opened the door of her room she found her sister, sitting by the candlelight with Nanoha and Hayate and she was almost happy not having to face her wife alone.

"So?" Nanoha asked the very moment Fate entered. "Do you know what makes those two girls so 'extremely' dangerous?"

Fate did not answer and just looked at her sister. She could tell just by looking at her that she had been trying to explain to Nanoha how Belkan justice worked without telling her what Fate had told her that morning.

"If those girls did something wrong, they will have to face the consequences of their actions," was Fate's only response after a while.

"And how will you be able to know that? By the word of your very reliable counselor?" Nanoha asked sarcastically.

"We will do our own investigations," Fate answered laconically.

Veyron had incurred in a blatant indiscretion by publicly affirming the Florians were accused of treason. The attack in Kestrel was known, as well as the revolts. There were always some revolts somewhere. But no one knew the real magnitude of the problem they were dealing with.

The Hegemon had been furious at Veyron Huckebein and Fate had to defend him, but that indiscretion from her friend had been the only thing that had kept the girls alive. Fate made them see they could not be summarily executed. If they were indeed guilty, that would alert their accomplices and then they would never find them.

Fate had managed to convince her mother to let her interrogate the girls and she had bought some time, but now she also had to keep Nanoha appeased.

"What is going to happen to them in the meantime? Have they even been checked by a physician? As much as I could see they looked severely wounded." Nanoha asked Fate without much trust in her look.

"They are prisoners and would remain under custody. They will stay here for a few days and then they will be sent to the Tower," Fate replied without looking at either of them. Alicia shuddered.

The Hegemon's justice was hard and ruthless but expeditious. Death came quickly for the transgressors and criminals when it was necessary. The punishments that do not require the maximum penalty were also swiftly and promptly executed.

But the Tower was something else.

It was preferable to die quickly than to be sent to the Tower.

The Tower of Dinsmark was a dreadful place where all the prisoners that did not need to die as quickly were sent to. Alicia did not want to have to explain the peculiarity of the Belkan justice system to Nanoha.

"I can make sure a physician visits them tomorrow," Alicia volunteered quickly trying to avoid digging deeper into the Tower's topic.

"Shamal can help as well," Hayate offered, noticing Alicia's discomfort. She wanted to have a word in private with the second heiress to the Testarossa family and that offer could provide an excellent opportunity. "Her medical knowledge is unparalleled, Testarossa-san, I am sure she would be of great help."

The three women kept discussing matters until Fate gently asked them to continue their talk in the morning while she started taking off her belt and carefully hung up her sword in its place. Nanoha blushed and after hurried bidding goodbye, Alicia and Hayate also left the room a little embarrassed, which did not prevent Hayate from gesturing to Nanoha to reconsider her attitude towards Fate.

Caught up in her anger towards Hayate, Nanoha failed to realize until several minutes had already passed and they were already alone.

It was the first time Fate was in the room and she was not already with her sleeping gown and covered up to her ears in bed.

She was still wearing the light blue dress she had chosen for that day,

All the candles in the room were lit.

She could not simply undress. Not with Fate right there.

At that moment, Fate, who was finishing taking off the leather protections of her uniform, seemed to notice her wife was unnaturally silent and turned to find her standing and at a loss.

Understanding what seemed to be the issue, she could not help a faint smile curving her lips.

"That dress is too beautiful for you to sleep with it," she said in a playful voice.

Nanoha looked at her with hatred and walked decidedly towards the door but Fate got in her way taking her by the wrists.

"I thought I told you this is the only room you will sleep in."

"I could do it," Nanoha looked at her begrudgingly, "if you would let me sleep."

Fate looked at her a little surprised. It was the first time Nanoha made a concession like that. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I could do it," Fate answered seriously and looked directly at her, with that look that Nanoha could feel going through her body and soul, "if you stopped resisting."

She released herself from Fate's grip almost panting and got closer to the window. She felt a sudden heat in her. Fate had barely touched her, but when she looked at her like that it was almost exactly as if she touched her.

She heard Fate moving around the room, blowing off almost all the candles and she tensed. She was expecting Fate to grab her forcefully as she had done in other nights, so she was not prepared when she suddenly felt Fate's lips barely brushing her neck.

An involuntary groan escaped her lips before she tightened them with determination. She would not allow herself to feel so easily even when her heart was already racing in her chest.

Fate's hands held her delicately by the hips and felt her body tight against her back, while those same hands traveled over her abdomen and down to her groin and then up again until barely touching the curve of her breasts, and then down again to start her travel again.

Nanoha was unable to think. Fate held their bodies together while she was touching her like that and she could only try to mentally quench the fire she was feeling in between her legs. Her own reaction to Fate's caressing had totally taken her by surprise. It was the first time her body reacted so fast to her.

The moan she had been trying to repress until that moment, escaped her lips when Fate's hands slid up to fondle her breasts and the embrace on her body tightened. The blonde's lips on her neck were not faint and chaste anymore; her kisses were still soft but avid, intimate, and left the skin from her neck to her ears tingling with goosebumps.

At that moment, the limited exposure of skin that Nanoha's dress allowed was not enough for Fate, who, incidentally, was also completely staggered. It was the first time she was able to touch Nanoha's breasts without fighting for them for half an hour before managing to do it and was afraid if she let them go, then she would not be able to touch them as freely as she was… but she wanted, she needed to feel them without the interference of that dress between her skin and her wife's.

Moving back a bit, Fate took Nanoha's dress and slid it down her shoulders and then started unbuttoning it while passionately kissing the skin that was revealed.

Nanoha was petrified in her place. She was terrified of moving knowing it would lead her to do something she would absolutely regret afterwards.

As her back got exposed and Fate claimed the uncovered skin with her lips, it became more and more difficult for Nanoha not to moan, not turn around, and not to get carried away by those feelings that bristled all her senses. She was usually able to control it better, but that night, she was miserably losing, not against Fate, she repeated to herself once and again with clenched fists, but against herself.

The fresh breeze of the night and Fate's hands teasing her nipples made her realize she was completely naked from the waist up and that Fate's breathing was erratic as she touched her.

"No…" she managed to mutter even though all her body yelled yes while Fate maintained her ass firmly bound to her pelvis and one of her hands descended lower from her abdomen and not stopping in her groin but reaching down unto her palpitating center.

Nanoha's legs could not support her when Fate's hand started to move slowly but rhythmically in her sex and at that moment she was unable to keep her own arms still at her sides anymore and finally held on to Fate's arms.

Between her involuntary moans, she kept repeating no... but this was the first time Fate found her wife vulnerable in their intimacy. It was the first time that she noticed a reaction of obvious pleasure in her. She was unable to stop, her desire for Nanoha responding to her touch was overflowed.

She wanted to feel her, to make Nanoha hers that moment.

With hasty and sudden movements, Fate stripped from her uniform of the guard while leading Nanoha to their bed, unfortunately for her, she was unable to do more than one thing at once; either she undressed herself or she finished undressing her wife. That brief moment of hesitation was enough for Nanoha to realize what she was doing.

She was throwing herself to the pleasure of making love to another woman. If that woman happened to be her wife was irrelevant to her body but it mattered to her.

She would not give herself to Fate. Not at that moment or ever.

By the time she was able to coherently think that, she was already naked over the sheets, and Fate was over her, naked as well, mounted over the crest of her desire.

Her hands wandered her body eagerly finding the corners to ravish with her tongue and lips.

Nanoha held on to the sheets of her bed, not to resist Fate's passionate thrusts on her, but to keep herself from holding onto her back, to repress the need to claw her fingers into her skin and pull her closer.

" _No, I cannot crave that…"_ she repeated to herself again and again, when the only thing in her mind was the urge to know how it would feel to grip Fate's waist with her legs and arching against her. And how would it feel to let herself go all in into that endless vortex.

Fate's golden head that had been quite busy on her upper body, moved down and settled in between her legs, capturing her with her lips.

Against her own will, Nanoha moved her hips in barely contained spasms moving at the rhythm imposed by Fate's lips in her center. For the first time, she felt Fate's fingers sliding into her while her lips continued working her, moving in unison taking her closer and closer to the border of the abyss she had refused every night to fall into.

Nanoha tried to keep holding on to the edge of the border with all her strength but it was too late, she was too deep to get out, to be able to resist and Fate was not willing to let her. Her uncontrolled moans were newfound music to the blonde's ears; the sweetness of her wet sex was intoxicating. She could not let her go. That night, that woman who had resisted so much to be her wife would really, finally be hers.

The merciless waves of a tremendous orgasm left Nanoha convulsed and agitated as Fate held her as if she were indeed about to fall into an abyss.

When she was finally able to be aware of herself, Nanoha tried and failed, to stop from screaming in pleasure, the same way she was unable to refrain from arching towards Fate so she would continue devouring her sex.

Still shaking uncontrollably, Nanoha tried to free herself from Fate's hold, almost kicking her in the way and hunched over herself, breathing unevenly.

" _I did not… I did not…"_ she repeated to herself, while her body screamed at her she really did. She did reach the ultimate pleasure on the mouth of the woman she despised.

Very cautiously, Fate tried to get closer to her and kiss her shoulders but Nanoha squirmed and got away.

The warrior stopped her. It seemed that their fight would come afterwards. Fate could not care; she felt ecstatic.

"So… it's not true you don't feel anything…", she whispered to her ear, circling her waist and getting closer to her.

Nanoha shoved her away.

Fate chuckled and kept next to her. "I want to make you feel that way again… you are my wife, you shouldn't feel bad about it."

Nanoha was furious by Fate's audacity.

"I don't feel bad…" she said, turning to see her with a killer look. "I told you once, you will never have what really matters… you can stimulate my body and _anyone, anyone_ doing what you do to me could make me feel that way… I did not feel because it was you and I really am sorry you are the one who gets to do it."

Fate's passion and enthusiasm froze upon Nanoha's words.

Anyone.

After the meaning of her words pierced through her excitement and made its way to her brain, passion gave way to rage.

Her wife was telling her that anyone would be able to make her feel the things she was striving so hard to make her feel.

"In these parts, those that can feel with anyone, get other names around here." Fate snapped with her eyes darkened by the anger and the barely restrained desire. "Imperial consort is not one of them."

After that, she violently took Nanoha by the wrists forcing her to confront her.

This time Nanoha resisted with all her strength. And Fate submitted her as she had never done, with her or anyone else before.

— X —

The window was still open and despite the temperature having dropped lower than usual that night, Fate was perched on the bed, naked, and bent over her knees with her elbows.

The day had been unnaturally long and just about everything had gone tremendously wrong.

She felt miserable.

In particular, she abhorred herself for what she had done to Nanoha that night.

" _Why the hell did she have to say that anyone could make her feel what I made her feel?"_ she deplored herself, avoiding to look back at Nanoha curled up in the bed.

Whatever it was, she could no longer change what she had done. And she could not apologize to his wife for... raping her either.

But it was an undeniable truth she did not want to do it ever again.

Nanoha had won. Even if she had lost, she had won.

The situation with Nihon was excellent and her mother was much too preoccupied with the situation in Kestrel and the betrayal to the empire to pay attention to what happened with her wife. Nanoha would be fine from now on. She did not have to keep torturing her in that way.

Fate had to admit she had wanted her wife. Since the very first night. Since the very first moment she laid eyes on her. She did not have wanted to have her like that, but she had desired her.

Now she knew that despite lusting for her, she could not have her like that.

"From now on you will sleep alone in this room," Fate said with a somber voice. Nanoha stil in her position in the bed, did not move "Alone, do you understand? If I ever know of or find out that another woman… or man is or has been with you here. I will kill you both."

After she had said that, Nanoha felt the weight of Fate leaving the bed. She heard her getting dressed in the middle of the darkness.

She was not interested in sleeping with anyone. Her only wish had always been to meet someone that would love her more than anyone else in the world and would make her feel like floating in the clouds. She never got to meet that person that would make her feel that way.

Instead of that, she had to marry a woman whom she hated but whose touch had made her feel things she never imagined she would feel. From the deepest revulsion to the most rapturous desire.

At that moment, Nanoha despised herself more than she despised Fate. She hated herself for having felt pleasure _even_ the last time Fate took her in her rage for the things she had said.

And she loathed herself even more, for feeling miserable when Fate abandoned the room without telling her another single word.

— X —


	7. GAZES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Thanks again to everyone reading and leaving comments, it's very encouraging to read them. To the ones already enjoying it, to the ones giving it a chance, to the ones, who like me, had a full mix of emotions and just had to see where everything was going. I can't recall a single fanfiction that has triggered in me not only so many different feelings but also so much analysis. Things that have increased exponentially when working the translation. Just an amazing experience.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 6. GAZES**

"That is impossible."

Fate gave a hard look to the two young girls, dirty and battered, who were chained to the dungeon's wall in the basements of Stier Castle that served as temporary prison when necessary. Very early in the morning, the heiress of the empire had arrived alone to interrogate Veyron's prisoners.

Just a few seconds earlier, with a cynical smile despite the conditions that she was in, Kyrie Florian had struck Fate with a stab she was not expecting.

"You can say whatever you want… _Majesty_ … that does not change the fact that the traitor you are looking for is inside your own house and not outside where you are looking for him. Kestrel has not betrayed Dinsmark," the young one insisted with an unchanging smile; Amitie, her sister, remained silent, simply observing Fate.

"The attack you orchestrated certainly had Belkan help…"

"No!" Kyrie shouted looking rabidly at Fate. "It was not Belkan help… What I am telling you is that the attack was entirely planned from here. Neither the Florians nor any other noble family from Kestrel is involved… and not believing us is going to cost you more than you imagine... Marshal Testarossa."

Fate took into account what the young woman was telling her but she still could not wrap her head around the idea of that actually being a possibility.

"Who?"

"If I knew, trust me I wouldn't be in this swinery," she responded bitterly.

Fate kept silent, looking at the young woman that held her gaze without hesitation, despite being chained and on her knees on that filthy and cold floor. Fate had met her family briefly after the annexation of Kestrel to the Empire. Thanks to the iron fist methods Veyron used, they were the last survivors of the Florian family. However, Veyron had proof, and the two girls only had words and more uncertainties.

"I need more than your suspicions, Kyrie Florian," Fate said and the look in her eyes was terminating. "In two days you and your sister will be sent to the Tower of Dinsmark and I will not be the one interrogating you there. If you really have proof you need to provide it right now."

After that last look, Fate turned around to leave the dungeons and give them time to think. With the sole mention of the Tower, even Kyrie's cynical look darkened.

Alicia was already impatiently waiting for her just outside the dungeon, even there with the morning cool, the sun did not provide enough warmth and she knew perfectly well how cold those cellars were. It was not a place she wished to visit.

"And so?" she asked as soon as Fate stepped out, while making sure no one was around.

Her sister just shook her head.

"I will come back and speak with them later. In two days they will go to the Tower and I will have to go to Kestrel to investigate. That's the timeframe Mother has given me."

Alicia stayed in silence for a few seconds before answering. "I have accepted Counselor Yagami's offer to bring her sister Shamal to take a look at the prisoners. Maybe I will be able to get some information from them… if I talk to them."

"Alicia… you shouldn't have done that. They are going to the Tower. Mother would never accept that some prisoners accused of treason against the Empire be taken care of… besides you are going to put Nanoha in a delicate situation…"

"We won't say she will be treating them," Alicia interrupted her stubbornly. "We will simply say we are using an alternative method of interrogation."

"That sounds interesting," a soft voice said behind them. Both blondes jolted, startled and then sighed relieved after finding Olivie Segbrecht appearing from behind a huge column.

"Don't do that, aunt Olivie!" they both whispered in sync. Olivie was amused every time she got to see them doing such things just like when they were kids and they were still an identical reflection of each other, even dressed. Now they were very different from each other, but occasionally, they still had those identical spontaneous synchronized gestures.

The older woman got closer to them and kissed each on the cheeks.

"Were you with the girls Veyron brought?" she asked casually to neither in particular.

Fate cursed Veyron again for all the commotion he had caused the day before. Not even counting his confrontation with Nanoha, he had turned into a circus his entrance with the girls. A lot of people were wondering who they were and what they had done to earn them a stay at Stier Castle's dungeons.

"Yes…" Fate answered, praying her aunt would not continue asking anything else.

"I also heard your wife had some sort of confrontation with Veyron because of those two girls."

Fate flinched uncomfortably in her place. "Something like that."

Olivie looked at her without asking anything else but something in her aunt's eyes told her she knew much more than she was letting on.

"If you go to Kestrel, there is someone you should talk to on your way there," she said shocking both of her nieces. "It would also be reasonable if you took more… let's say… precautions than usual."

The Testarossa twins were speechless.

"Oh, come on girls…" Olivie smiled with a feline expression. "Do not underestimate me like that. Come see me before your _mission_ , Fate, and I will give you the details you need."

Without the smile leaving her face, she turned around to disappear as graceful as she had appeared.

"Don't forget to have breakfast."

— X —

During the rest of the day, Fate kept herself busy with all the preparations for her imminent trip. Who would join her, what would her strategy be, how she would move her resources… how to convince her mother of her plan even though Alicia insisted her 'plan' was a suicidal idea, especially after what their aunt Olivie had told them; as well as all sorts of various pending issues.

Despite her full day, at times she could not help but to idly stare at the bright blue sky through her window. That day in particular she had purposefully stayed in the rooms reserved for the Imperial Guard, avoiding at all costs running into her wife.

A part of her wanted to see her and yet the other...

The other part _also_ wanted to see her badly despite everything.

A sudden outburst had her slamming her fists on the table covered in scrolls and maps. Why the hell was she thinking about _her_ at that moment? She had to be focused on what had to be done and not in what could not be fixed anymore.

With a long sigh, she finally stood up to stretch and relax her stiff muscles after so many hours sitting down and got near the window. The light was starting to vanish, so she decided to call it a day and look for something to eat. Linith had offered her food at different times of the day but she had, stubbornly, refused them all.

She did not feel like eating at all.

"I could help you change that face," a familiar voice coming from behind her, offered. Fate did not turn around, answer, or smile.

Reasons (or excuses) to get close to her were the last things Micaiah needed.

"Your wife doesn't care if you starve? Or is she only interested in exploiting you in bed?"

Fate got away from the window and stepped out of the room without giving one look at Micaiah who, amused, rushed behind her.

"Fine, fine," the woman with long black hair said, leaping in front of Fate and shooting her hands up in a sign of rendition. "I won't bother you anymore but come to have dinner with me. You have to eat something anyway, right?"

Somewhat reluctantly, she allowed herself to be guided to the huge kitchens of the palace. Micaiah knew very well Fate hated sitting down at the main table and having to follow etiquette as her mother fiercely insisted on. She preferred to sit at a simple table in the kitchen and have bowls of various steaming dishes be brought to her. Linith would usually prepare her anything she wanted but Micaiah also had a special touch in the kitchen.

This time, however, Miciah decided it was not a good idea to start cooking and give Fate a chance to escape while she was distracted, so she put together some fresh simple goods in front of her, poured her a glass of undiluted wine, and sat down in front of her, watching her eat.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Fate asked sourly while she brought pieces of cheese and apple to her mouth.

"I am making sure you eat," she answered lightly. Micaiah would not take her eyes away from her and looked at her hungrily, though not exactly of traditional food. "Come on, hurry up eating and then you can go play."

Fate snorted at the allusion but kept eating and it was until then that she realized how famished she was.

After a while, both women were laughing and enjoying their conversation when the door of the kitchen opened, and Fate's gaze met the blue eyes she had avoided all day.

Nanoha froze on the door at the sight of her wife. It was already dark, but the kitchen was well-lit thanks to several torches and cookers. Under the orange-yellowish light, Nanoha's eyes looked darker than they really were, and Fate's even more.

Finally realizing they were still fixed on each other's eyes, both averted their gazes at the precise moment Shamal entered the kitchen, almost running into Nanoha in the process.

"Why did you stop, Nanoha-chan? We need to bring some food to these girls and…"

Shamal abruptly interrupted herself as soon as she realized who was also in the kitchen.

Fate stood up slowly and Micaiah followed cautiously, the blonde's eyes had turned hard as steel.

"Who are you taking food to?" Fate asked with a soft voice, even though she already knew the answer and was going to kill her sister for that.

"Eh… we… don't... I mean…" Shamal babbled.

"To whom?!" Fate insisted, stepping threateningly towards Nanoha.

"Yes, to them! To the girls you have imprisoned in that horrible cell!" the red-haired answered defiantly.

A second earlier they were avoiding looking into each other's eyes and now they were almost wanting to kill each other, and not just with their eyes.

Fate clenched her fists.

"It is not your role as imperial consort to give that kind of… attentions, especially to prisoners like them."

"It's not? And what is it then?" Nanoha asked before she could help it. Shamal took her by the arm wishing Hayate was there, but her sister was talking to Alicia Testarossa at the same time. No one would be able to stop the storm that was coming.

"To do as I tell you," Fate answered, with an expression of ' _obviously, what else could it be?'_

A soft laugh made all of them turn towards the black-haired warrior.

"I cannot believe you just said that, Fate. You have been spending too much time with Veyron," Micaiah was looking at Fate with her arms crossed over her chest, deeply amused. "You never spoke to me like that. Such possessiveness, such passion… wow… I am almost jealous."

It was Nanoha's turn to clench her fists.

Vita and Zafira came in at last, clearly left behind by Nanoha who had sneaked past their vigilance. The hunky dark-skinned warrior looked very collected but the little red-haired warrior looked completely menacing.

"Where the hell were you?"

Even though it was not difficult to know who the remark was aimed at, it was surprising to everyone the rude and informal way to speak to the wife of the heiress to the empire… to everyone but the alluded. Both red-heads looked at each other stubbornly.

"That is none of your business. If you are unable to do your job it's your problem, not mine."

The retort left Vita effectively gaping, just alternatively looking at Fate and Nanoha, while the latter, ignoring them all, took a basket and started filling it with anything she found at hand. Even if it would not be what she had planned, it would be something for those girls. As she was ready to head out, she found herself stopped by Fate, who with two strides was next to her and holding her by her arm.

Nanoha was edgy enough to slap her wife in any second with all her might, but much to her surprise, Fate did not speak to her in the same arrogant and possessive tone as before.

"Don't do it, Nanoha."

As she told her that, she looked at her in a way that left her speechless and unable to move from her place. Nanoha wanted to say something, oppose her, insult her; she wanted to shake off that hand that was holding her but she could just not move.

Gently, Fate took the basket off her hands and carefully placed it in the nearest table.

"Really, Nanoha you cannot do this," Fate said deeply serious. "There is so much more at stake for you than you can imagine."

After her initial surprise, Nanoha finally was able to loosen from Fate's grip.

"Who can do it then? Those girls cannot stay like that without having something to eat," she insisted but, just as Fate had, using a more moderate tone, "and in those conditions… what kind of people are you?"

Fate sighed deeply and looked around her. Shamal looked at her suspiciously; Micaiah had a mockingly yet amused expression, Vita was clearly angry with an expression on her face that yelled " _I told you so"_ and Zafira with a serene and phlegmatic attitude, but somehow seemed to say " _I can lock her down in the dungeon as well if you wish."_

It was a possibility she was actually considering.

To complete the chaotic scene, Hayate and Alicia chose that moment to come in as well.

"Oh!" Hayate gasped seeing Nanoha and Fate confronted as soon as she stepped in.

"Uhm... Hi… Fate," Alicia greeted her, well aware of why her sister had such a look on her face.

"You and I need to talk," was Fate's only answer.

She all but dragged her sister outside and, extremely angry, recriminated her for Nanoha now actively supporting the Florian sisters.

"Mother will only use this as another argument against her, you know that!" Fate chewed out.

"Nanoha's only intention is for them to receive humane treatment, she is outraged by the way Veyron treated them and her… and I have to say I agree with her."

Fate looked at her sister incredulously. The last thing she needed was for her own sister to throw her wife's same arguments to her and now have to deal with Alicia as well. She was even looking at her in the same resentful way Nanoha did.

She strenuously made Alicia promise she would not let Nanoha interfere anymore.

"If Mother knows about this, not only Nanoha will pay for it, so will you…" Fate insisted but Alicia was not easily intimidated.

"Fine. I will do it… for Nanoha, not for myself. But you can improve the conditions of those two girls via Signum or Victoria. They will still be the infamous prisoners but you can convince Mother to give them the benefit of the doubt until you return from Kestrel, am I right?"

After several rounds, Fate finally conceded.

When the sisters returned to the kitchen everyone looked at them expectantly.

With some reluctance, Fate let them know she would try to improve the conditions of the prisoners but she made emphasis that the Florian girls were exactly that, prisoners, not guests; and Nanoha had to promise not to intervene.

Nanoha reluctantly accepted and only because Alicia validated everything Fate said.

When Fate finally left the kitchen, Hayate, Shamal, and Alicia raised their arms, and smiling, gathered around Nanoha to celebrate their little victory. She was happy, Fate had offered and Alicia assured she would keep her word, but Nanoha was not as overjoyed as the others. In fact, she was left with an uneasy sensation after Fate had left.

Micaiah, the extraordinarily attractive black-haired warrior hair had gone out very smiling and practically draped to Fate's shoulder.

Later that night, in her bedroom, quiet and alone, Nanoha paid close attention to the sounds of footsteps outside in the hallway. She was able to discern Fate's before she even got to open the door, but none of the ones she heard were hers.

She put on her nightgown and as always, got into bed and covered herself with the bedsheets and continuously repeated to herself she was not waiting for her; the only reason she was so expectant and paying so close attention to the sounds outside her room was that she did not want to be taken by surprise when the blonde decided to come in unannounced as she always did.

In the darkness, she heard for a long time all the noises, but they never turned into Fate's steps and the door of her room never opened.

Every minute that went by, the certainty that the door would not open, increased inside her and filled her with an unknown restlessness and not with the peace she had expected.

Nanoha moved around in bed troubled wondering if she had not noticed when Fate had walked past without towards the room she had set as her working space… alone… or if she had stayed with someone else.

— X —

During the next two days before she had to leave, Fate was distant and self-absorbed with her work. They were already on the eve of her departure and she still had several pending arrangements. She planned to leave by sunrise tomorrow and it was already sundown.

Despite her latest argument with Nanoha had ended up reasonably well, for Fate that had been enough. She had kept away from her as much as possible and she had not returned to the room not once for the last three nights. She did not even look at her when they eventually crossed each other's ways in the hallways of Stier Castle, and she definitely did not talk to her. Alicia informed the red-haired what was happening with the Florian girls, as Signum had taken custody of them and she was also in charge of supervising Vita's and Zafira's permanent guard on Nanoha, so for Fate, there was no reason to speak with her at all.

Just because she was avoiding her at all costs did not mean she was not very aware of her at all times.

From the window of her 'new' study-bedroom-lair, which incidentally was on the same hallway as the chamber she shared with Nanoha, she could always see her when she went out to walk, mornings and afternoons. Her counselors were always with her and frequently Alicia would join them; with Vita and Zafira always shadowing them at a safe distance… assuming Nanoha did not sneak around as she had done, and surely had kept doing so, to see the Florian girls.

Finally, Fate had convinced her mother that it was important that Kyrie and Amitie remained under custody in the palace and not be taken to the Tower, at least not until she got back with more answers and certainties. After Veyron's circus and due to Fate being able to plant the seed of reasonable doubt about what they could obtain, the Hegemon had authorized Alicia to take care of them, under Fate's responsibility. If by the time she came back from Kestrel, they had not obtained any conclusive evidence, they would be sent to the Tower and most likely, sentenced to death.

" _At least they will have three more weeks,"_ Fate thought. Three more weeks locked down and with the horrible impending sentence waiting for them. It was not a promising expectation, but it was better than the Tower. Besides, even if her aunt Olivie had not made any comment regarding the Florian sisters, the information she had given her indicated they might find evidence supporting their claims.

Fate did not want to give them false hopes, what she was going to do was for her mother and the Empire's sake, not for theirs. But if what those girls were saying was true and the traitor was so close to them, they could not wait any longer to reveal their identity.

Soft knocks on her door broke her from her self-absorption and brought her back to the present. It would probably be Micaiah, Sieg, and Victoria, who would report for the last details of the trip. Alicia would have entered unannounced.

However, much to her surprise after authorizing to come in, it was Counselor Yagami the one entering her room.

"Marshal Testarossa," Hayate addressed her formally as always but with a faint smile on her lips.

Fate responded cautiously. Even though she had been very busy the last few days, she had noticed the sudden closeness between the counselor and her sister and that was dangerous. Both Alicia and Hayate looked harmless and helpless, when in fact they were quite the opposite. She did not want to start imagining what those two could scheme together.

"What can I do for you, Counselor Yagami?" her warrior nature opted for the strategy of direct and fast confrontation.

Hayate's smile widened as if she were reading her thoughts.

"Pardon the intrusion, we have noticed certain preparations happening around that indicate you might be traveling."

It had not been a question but had left Fate with the prerogative of answering, or not.

"There are preparations, that is true."

Fate had tensed and it showed. Hayate on the other hand looked relaxed and at ease.

"We were wondering if you were planning to travel," Hayate said again in that annoying tone that was not a question but required an answer nonetheless. Fate took a mental note to learn that technique. It seemed effective. At least it certainly worked on her.

She finally gave in and asked back.

"And what would be the reason for your inquiry?"

"Don't you think your wife should know if you are going out on a trip?" Fate hated to be answered with another question. Especially because that one, Hayate had not asked with a smile. Very surreptitiously, Alicia had suggested to her to talk to Nanoha about her trip and now she wondered how involved her sister was with the counselor's visit.

Fate did not answer and walked towards the window, turning her back to Hayate. It was not dark yet but the sun was starting to set and the shadows got longer. She would soon have to light up her candles and finish with the last preparations for her trip.

Linith had been bringing her clean clothes and several items from her room to her study as needed. She had also requested her to prepare the light pack for her trip. Nanoha had surely noticed.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Counselor Yagami?" Fate asked after a while, still not turning around and without answering Hayate's question.

"In fact, no."

Fate turned around arching a brow. This girl either had no clear idea of her role or her new closeness with Alicia had affected her perspective.

"I am not the only one in the palace that has noticed you don't share the bedroom with your wife anymore. As Nihon's counselor, I am obligated to ask if we have reasons to worry about that decision."

And then Fate understood. The blue-eyed counselor was cunning and her gaze was penetrating. She was worried even if her lady was not aware of it.

"No," Fate answered honestly, looking directly into her eyes. "You do not have anything to worry about. Nanoha is my official wife. Nothing is going to change that and she will be safe in that position."

"Even if you have different lovers?"

The sudden surprise was reflected in Fate's face before she was able to avoid it. She straightened her look and did a fast recollection of the past days' events. Yes, she had spent a lot of time in the past few days with Micaiah and Victoria… but preparing the mission, not because they were lovers. Although there was no way she was able to tell what the two girls were saying out there regarding their reunions. She had forbidden them from revealing the true nature of their meetings. " _Damn it,"_ she thought. " _It would not be good if everyone in the court were thinking the same as Yagami."_

And she briefly wondered if the concern came only from the counselor… or from her wife as well.

" _No, she surely doesn't care. She already told me I should have all the lovers I wanted as long as I left her alone. It is the counselor who is worried about the position they are in, not Nanoha."_

However, she could not clear things up for Hayate. Just as she could not deny the alleged reasons for Victoria and Micaiah to spend so much time with her.

She realized at that moment that Hayate was still waiting, impassive, for an answer. Her question had been direct and she was expecting an answer as such.

"Even in that case," Fate answered calmly.

It seemed to her that Hayate doubted for a second, but she did not say anything else. Bowing her head with courtesy, the counselor bid goodbye.

"Counselor Yagami," Fate called her when she was at the door. "Let my wife know I will come to see her after dinner."

Hayate nodded politely but when she was alone in the hallway a faint smile curved her lips.

— X —

"I am telling you, you cannot continue with that attitude, Nanoha."

Hayate and Nanoha were walking by the almost deserted corridors of Stier Castle back to their room after dinner. Nanoha always preferred to have dinner at a different time from the rest to avoid meeting anyone and have to take their looks oozing contempt, hatred, indifference, and most recently the mocking ones.

After several weeks, the heiress to the empire finally had gotten tired of the foreigner. That was the latest and hottest gossip running around in the palace. And it also seemed, more than one was taking her place. What Nanoha wanted to avoid at all costs was to run into the _lucky_ chosen ones and she did not have the frame of mind to bear the stares and the cheeky whisperings. In front of her, they did not even care to pretend, on the contrary, they made it even more evident.

"There is nothing to change, Hayate-chan," she said firmly. "I am her wife on paper but I am glad not to be in the practice anymore."

Hayate stopped her at the room's door and made her look at her.

"Do you really? You actually don't care about looking at her with those women?"

Nanoha's stomach clenched as she clearly remembered the image of the stunning blonde Victoria Dahlgrün walking into Fate's study the night before. She had had dinner with Alicia in her chambers and on her way back to hers, later than usual, she had run into the blonde on her way to Fate's room.

"I do not care at all," she insisted firmly despite the discomfort within her. Surely the dinner had not suited her.

Hayate scrutinized her but refrained from making any comment.

"Let's ask Shamal how it went with Amitie and Kyrie today," Hayate replied lightly, changing the subject. "We still have an hour before your wife comes."

Nanoha noticed the subtle emphasis her friend used on the word _wife_.

As soon as they entered the room shared by the Yagami sisters they both stood flabbergasted.

Signum and Shamal were standing in the middle of the room in a very revealing position. Shamal's dress was unbuttoned and Signum's hands were deep down and inside Shamal's skirt and they were feverishly kissing each other like there is no tomorrow.

Neither had noticed they had company in the room.

"For all Gods' sakes!" Nanoha finally said when she found her voice.

At that moment, Shamal jolted away from Signum, straightening her clothes to the best of her abilities. The warrior let her go without flinching and after looking appreciatively at the blonde for a few seconds, she walked towards the door, walked past the still shocked Hayate and Nanoha and left, closing the door behind her.

Hayate watched her sister with a wide smile and genuine surprise in her look. Nanoha, blushed from the scene and with disbelief, berated her.

"Shamal! What the hell are you doing fraternizing with the enemy in that way?!"

The physician was reddened up to her ears but finally had been able to put her clothes back in place.

"I… wasn't really… fraternizing…"

"No…" Nanoha remarked, more angry than surprised. "You were just about to go to bed with her. How did that happen? I didn't know that you… I mean… that you were attracted to… women… but… with Signum? Since when?"

Nanoha was beyond disbelief. Her friend, the sister of her best friend, her fellow citizen of Nihon and her personal physician was involved with a Belkan. Destiny was being really cruel towards her.

"Have you, at least, gotten any relevant information?" Hayate asked, pragmatic as always. "Has she said something important?"

Shamal shook her head looking at both of them.

"Nothing?" Hayate exclaimed dejectedly.

"No? No to what, Shamal, speak," Nanoha demanded, much more impatient than Hayate.

Gathering her courage, Shamal tried to explain. "No... well... Actually… she and I… we haven't spoken at all."

"What do you mean you haven't spoken?" Nanoha said, looking menacingly at Shamal.

Shamal shrugged a bit but told them how she had ended in the position they had found her.

Signum had looked at her in a special way ever since they met in Nihon. And she kept looking at her in that same way, profound and direct every time they crossed each other's paths in the castle. The day Nanoha had confronted Veyron when she was returning to her room at night, she was idly walking paying no attention to her surroundings and she had literally crashed into the Belkan warrior.

"She held me and prevented me from falling down," Shamal paused and the blush in her cheeks glowed with more intensity. "And she just didn't let go."

"What?!" Nanoha and Hayate shrieked as one. Nanoha, infuriated and Hayate almost in admiration, though.

Shamal nodded very slowly. "She… kissed me."

"Just like that?" Hayate arched a brow reassessing her impressions on the Belkan warrior.

Shamal nodded again.

"And you just let her?" Nanoha demanded to know, restraining her urges to hit Shamal.

A little ashamed, Shamal admitted. "She kisses really well."

Hayate laughed. "We noticed something like that, and it seems it's not the only thing she's good at."

Nanoha grunted. "So she just comes, kisses you without saying more and you just let her?"

"Well... from what we just saw, kissing is not the only thing she does, Nanoha-chan…"

"Hayate-chan!"

Hayate's comment struck a nerve on a significant point Nanoha had overlooked.

"How many times has this happened, Shamal?" Nanoha needed to know.

"Well... we have… bumped into each other… a couple more times."

"A couple more times! But she kissed you for the first time three days ago! And in all this time you didn't say anything?" Nanoha could not believe a word of what she was listening to.

"I did not…" Shamal replied abashedly. "When we happen to find each other in the corridors, she... just looks at me in that way… and I just… don't know what to say and when I finally realize what's happening, we are already kissing… but it is the first time she comes into the room."

"That's a relief," Hayate replied musing.

"In any case, Hayate! Don't you realize?" Nanoha was almost shouting enraged. "Shamal got involved with a Belkan warrior that does not even speak to her and she was ready to go to bed with her!"

"Yes, a warrior that turns out to be Fate's most trusted person and she has not asked her a single thing, it's terrible," Hayate added looking reproachfully at her sister. "But that needs to be corrected thanks to us getting here on time. From now on Shamal, you cannot let Signum touch you without talking to her first and I will tell you what you need to say…"

"Hayate!" Now Shamal and Nanoha shrieked in sync but for very different reasons.

"Well, you have to admit this is a strategic opportunity. And you see Nanoha… Apparently, Belkan warriors are just not very expressive, they just come in and simply take what they want without much thought. It's a rather singular tactic that widely explains your wife's attitude."

Nanoha was about to strangle her friend when some soft knocks on the door that communicated to her own room stopped her.

It could only be one person.

The three friends stayed in silence and after recomposing, Nanoha went to her room.

When she got in, Fate was waiting for her standing in the middle of the spacious room.

For the first few seconds, neither said a word and they barely looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Nanoha cursed under her breath that her heart was beating so fast but at least was thankful that Fate was unable to hear it as she did.

"Very early tomorrow I will go on a trip for several days. Signum will come with me but Vita and Zafira will remain here." Fate said without giving more details while looking at her directly into her eyes.

Nanoha felt her heart racing even more when her gaze met those crimson eyes. She could not trust her voice at the moment, so she just nodded.

"Besides them… Alicia… has told me she will be looking out for you. Turn to her for anything you may need at all." Before coming to see Nanoha, Fate had talked with her sister and made sure of this. The only thing that worried Fate was her mother's attitude towards Nanoha in the days she would be out. Alicia had promised she would take care of her and surely her aunt Olivie would do it as well, but she kept that part from her wife.

"Will you be… gone many days?" Nanoha finally asked and she made such an effort to control her voice that it came out deadly cold.

"Three weeks," Fate answered as dryly as she could.

Again a knot found its way in Nanoha's stomach and she averted her gaze. Three weeks. And those warriors that were said to be her lovers would go with her. " _Perfect,"_ she thought with her heart wrenching. " _Finally, I not only won't have to tolerate her, but I won't have to see the vulgar expressions of those women."_

A heavy silence engulfed them after Fate's answer. Neither knew what else to say and yet both were still standing in place.

Nanoha could feel how Fate was looking at her and remembering the scene she had just witnessed of Signum and Shamal, she blushed instantly. She wondered if Fate would touch her. And the thing that worried her the most about that thought is what she would feel if that happened.

It had been three days since Fate had stopped sleeping with her in the same room. She had told her she would sleep alone and she had kept her word. Moreover, she had not just stopped coming into the room at night, she had stopped coming altogether. Linith was the only one that came in to take some of her things and brought them to her.

She had slept alone. But Fate had not.

Something shrank almost growling inside her. When her gaze met Fate's, there was pure rage burning in her eyes.

"Yes… I will go now…" Fate said looking back at her with identical rage, chastising herself for having looked at her with desire just moments before. Without making a single move to dare touching her and with no words needed anymore, Fate headed for the door.

Nanoha watched her leave the room tensed and still.

She was furious at Fate and at herself.

At Fate for confusing her like that and at herself, because in the middle of her rage, she had realized she longed… for Fate's touch.

— X —

That night, just as the previous ones, Nanoha had a bad night's sleep, but additionally to her previous restlessness, she had disturbing dreams of naked entangled bodies, wet touches, and demanding lips that had made her wake up almost feverish and agitated before dawn.

The sounds of hoofs in the patio made her rise up and peek through the window.

Fate was leaving at that moment with her warriors. It was a small group. Fifteen men and women, her wife included. Due to the cold of the morning, all were covered in long coats and hoods, but she was able to distinguish her from the golden locks showing from the clothes and for her spirited black steed. Signum was at her side equally fully covered in a similar horse. A warrior that deeply resembled Veyron was behind and Nanoha thanked all the Gods for that. She would finally have a break from him and his scathing remarks.

Alicia was bidding farewell to her sister from the castle's entrance.

Much to her regret, she felt a disturbing uneasiness when she saw Fate leave.

She wondered again about the reasons for her journey and how dangerous it would be. Almost indifferently she had asked Alicia about it but the blonde had not given many answers. She did notice, however, that she was worried.

Thinking about talking to her later again, Nanoha went back to bed, and probably due to the accumulated fatigue, she fell asleep almost immediately almost without realizing.

Hayate peeked to her room a few hours later and finding her sound asleep, she let her be, after all, that would be a peaceful day with Fate out, and Nanoha had to rest after all the days she had had.

In that morning slumber, she was able to sleep without having unsettling dreams until she felt the warmth of the high sun over her and the weight of a body sitting on her bed. She wondered how late it would be because Hayate only woke her like that when it was really late. Lazily she decided to make her friend work to wake her up and stayed still with her eyes closed.

A soft caress on her cheek made her smile. Hayate was pretty subtle that morning for her usual standards.

"Now I see why you have her so captivated."

Nanoha's blood froze in her veins hearing that voice so near her and opened her eyes to confirm her horror.

"You are a small wildcat… but you are beautiful," Veyron Huckebein said sitting in her bed and inches away from her face with a lascivious look. "And now, you will be mine as well."

— X —


	8. ENCOUNTERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: So last week, we received several comments asking us to work faster on the translation and we were very motivated to do it, so we are bringing two chapters this weekend, and considering the one published yesterday ends in such a cliffhanger, we did not want to make you all wait another week. So thank you for reading and leaving your comments.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 7. ENCOUNTERS**

"And now, you will be mine as well."

Nanoha was petrified, unsure if it was really true she was awake and if he was actually in front of her sitting on _her_ bed.

With a quick move, she got off the bed on the opposite side of him just to find him again, smiling in front of her. She was not dreaming and Veyron was very real.

"Oh, yes, please. Fight back. I love it when they resist."

Nanoha could feel her heart beating fast and a cold oppression swamping her chest. She quickly glanced at the doors of her bedroom and the cold oppression increased when she noticed that both were closed from the inside.

" _How the hell did this asshole get in?"_ was one of the flashing thoughts that rushed her mind even though she knew it was useless; she had to think what she was going to do. As soon as Veyron had told her to resist, she did her best effort to concentrate and keep calm and collected.

She was not going to give him the satisfaction of looking frightened.

"Get out of my room right now," she ordered with a confident, and even to her surprise, firm voice.

Veyron laughed, closing in with slow steps, staring directly at her. Very quickly, he caught Nanoha's chin in the exact same way he had done then they had argued in the yard, but with much more strength, while pushing her towards the closest wall.

Imprisoning her against the wall with his body, he whispered to her ear, "Who is going to rescue you now, princess?"

Something inside Nanoha broke loose from her after hearing his words, somehow she twisted in his grip and sank her teeth with all her might into the hand that held her face, pushing him just enough to free herself.

Veyron howled and Nanoha, spitting blood, managed to slide away, but was not able to even take two steps away before he yanked her hair, which she left loose to sleep, and pulled her violently, throwing her to a nearby table.

The table, its contents, and Nanoha ended up on the floor with a loud clatter.

"You will regret this, bitch," Veyron said through clenched teeth, pulling from her nightgown to make her stand up, ripping it in the process.

Nanoha managed to escape again, moving like her siblings had taught her on the rare occasions she had agreed to train with them and shot a desperate hit towards Veyron's nose, who unfortunately for her missed its mark. Veyron's answer was a violent slap that shook her vision and sent her back to the floor at the foot of the bed.

Somehow, she raised her head and looked at her assailant with fury. Up until that moment she had not screamed for help. Would someone be able to do something if she did?

With all her strength she called for Hayate and Shamal.

Veyron laughed out loud.

"Scream all you want, no one is coming for you," he said scoffingly. "Shout! I want to hear you cry for help. Help!" Veyron yelled for her. "Someone help the princess!"

"I want to hear you cry for help," Veyron repeated in his normal voice now and bent down to take her in his hands again but Nanoha took the opportunity to kick him violently on the groin and dashed towards the door.

She made it to the door but could not open it, as Veyron had bolted after her and crushed her with all his weight against the heavy door. They struggled violently, one against the other until a punch to her stomach left her bent over and gasping for air.

She felt her legs going weak and how she was held forcefully against the wooden surface. WIth Veyron's arm pushing down her throat and the effect of the blow, she could barely move but she could feel his sweaty throbbing body tight against hers.

"Oh, you have given quite a fight, but you can't win," he said with a warm breath and arousal in his voice, pressing more against her. Nanoha felt his erection in her abdomen and the bile rising up her throat while he kept talking. "But you can still enjoy it."

Ripping away what was left of Nanoha's gown, he violently dragged her to the bed and threw her to it.

Nanoha found strength again to resist and fight even when he was over her. She struggled violently, without realizing she was screaming all the time, struggling like a wild beast even after Veyron slapped her in the face two more times.

She wanted to kill him at that moment and then she wanted to die herself.

In the middle of her frantic battle, she was able to listen to something breaking loudly and far, very far away and before she was able to even think about it, Veyron's weight over her disappeared.

The next thing she was aware of was being held by Shamal and Hayate.

Veyron was knocked down on the floor, with his slacks unfastened, covering his face with his arm as a sword was coming down to him with murderous and lethal fury and another one protecting him.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" Cypha Huckebein screamed when both steels clashed together.

Fate did not even look at her. Her eyes were furiously darted on Veyron. With a deft move, she pushed away Cypha's sword and with the same stroke, the tip of her sword stopped right at Veyron's neck.

"Fate...!" Veyron called her desperately. "Fate… wait! It's me Veyron!"

"I know exactly who you are, you goddamned bastard… and also what you were trying to do!" Fate yelled furiously, finally kicking Veyron on the face and body.

Cypha tried to intervene again but Zafira and Vita blocked her attempt.

Fate raised her sword.

"Wait, Fate...! Wait! It was… her!" Veyron pointed angrily at Nanoha. "She has always incited me, she's a common whore Fate… you cannot do this for someone like _her_!"

Alicia rushed into the room calling, "Nanoha!" and hurried to the side of the redhead, who being held by Hayate was barely covered with the bedsheet as Shamal checked up on her.

"You have gone too far this time, Veyron," Alicia said somberly as she watched Nanoha and kneeled beside her with Hayate and Shamal.

Veyron cautiously stood up while blood ran down his chin.

Fate's sword at his neck kept following his every move, with notorious effort on her side, debating between the impulse of killing him at that moment and the rage of having seen her wife in someone else's arms, being that person someone she had trusted up until that moment.

"She has provoked me, Fate! Besides, you know it was the Hegemon's offer!"

"What exactly did I offer you... Veyron?"

Everyone turned around towards the deep yet modulated voice of Precia Testarossa who had just walked into the room, looking derisively around.

"What a shameful show you have put together," she said, looking at her two daughters. "Couldn't you have been any more discreet, Alicia?"

Despite being last to arrive, Alicia had been the first one to notice something was wrong with Nanoha. She and Hayate had met early in the morning after Fate's _departure_ to talk.

Hayate had checked upon her Lady, deciding to let her sleep in. Vita was staying guard as always in front of Nanoha's door, alternating with Zafira.

Everything was in order. Or so it seemed.

Hayate wanted to show something to Alicia, but having forgotten to bring it with her, when they went back together to get it, Alicia heard Vita discussing with Cypha Huckebein. Veyron Huckebein argued he had an appointment with Nanoha and overstating his noble status and outranking Vita, he had snuck into Nanoha's room while Cypha literally sentenced Vita to death for trying to stop them.

Alicia and Hayate had looked at each other horrified. Hayate tried to run and help Nanoha, but Alicia pulled her away to a corner so Cypha would not see them.

"It will be useless," she muttered heavily distressed to Hayate's ear and without a moment's hesitation, she made a choice. "This is what you have to do."

Against all the recommendations her sister had given her, Alicia told Hayate where she would find Fate and Signum, who had not left with the group in the morning as everyone thought. In the meantime, she made a run to the headquarters of the Imperial Guard.

The guard would ignore Hayate but they would obey her, as they obeyed Fate, in the absence of the Marshal. If Hayate took longer to find Fate, that could only be Nanoha's only chance. No one but the Imperial Guard or Fate would hold authority over Veyron.

So at that moment, Fate and the Wolkenritters had Cypha and Veyron under their control in the room and an escort of six men from the Imperial Guard awaited outside, as they had been brought by Alicia.

However, the plan to rescue Nanoha had not gone unnoticed.

And now they were all under the inquisitive stare of the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire.

"Veyron attacked Nanoha in my absence," Fate said with her teeth tight. "I have the right to kill him."

"You have the right to kill them both," Precia clarified. "If you decided to exercise your right, you cannot execute just one of them."

Fate's knuckles on her sword's handle were white from tightening them. Veyron trembled knowing he had been the most predictable pawn in Precia's game. Hayate, Nanoha, and Shamal looked at each other terrified and grimly.

"That would be the case if Nanoha wanted to participate but I think it is very clear that was not the case," Alicia intervened standing up, doing something she rarely, or ever did, confronting her mother. Especially in public.

Precia looked at her daughter with contempt.

"I have never provoked or incited that bastard in any of the ways he is insinuating! Besides being stupid and a swine, he is a goddamn coward…" Nanoha said, incapable of containing herself.

For the first time in that incident, Fate looked at Nanoha and felt the rage boiling in her chest again, together with the intense desire to kill… her friend.

"No one has given you permission to speak foreigner, watch your words since you are referring to a Belkan nobleborn and you are addressing… to me" Precia looked back menacingly at Nanoha as if daring her to contravene her and giving her the reason she needed to take care of her.

"I believe my wife," Fate intervened, gathering Precia's attention towards herself.

"Fate, you cannot do this!" Veyron was frantic and in his desperation, he risked using his last card. "You were there when Her Highness offered that the _foreigner_ could be mine when you didn't want her anymore! You knew that!"

"She's my wife, Veyron! Not the foreigner!" Fate screamed back at the limit of her self control.

Fate cut herself off breathing heavily.

Precia looked upon all her pawns with her arms elegantly crossed at her chest, an eyebrow arched, and a sardonic smile in her face. Even if her plans had not gone the way she expected, maybe not everything was lost after all.

"What is Veyron talking about?" Alicia asked with an unnatural calm looking at Fate.

For a few seconds, everyone remained quiet until the Hegemon intervened with a melodious and innocent voice.

"Oh yes, I remember that meeting. It was before the ceremony… of _marriage_ ," the tone of disgust she imbued into the word marriage did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. "When Fate was not… thrilled by the idea. Well… it seems you mistimed your moment Veyron. Fate does not seem to have grown tired of her wife just yet. You must have made sure she didn't want her anymore before taking her without permission."

Nanoha looked at Fate astounded, feeling something else breaking inside her.

Fate could not turn to see Nanoha. What could she tell her? How to explain to her what Veyron had said was not the truth. Not at least in the way he had. Veyron constantly teased Fate due to her wife's attitude ever since they met in Nihon. The Hegemon had in fact said to her, with her usual contempt attitude towards everything, that she would get married and when she got tired of her wife, just to give her away to Veyron who seemed really interested in her.

Veyron made a huge scene stating how he would teach manners to the foreigner but Fate never thought it would come to this.

"Now that everything is settled, I think we can clean up this disgusting scene," Precia said and started to get out of the room but Fate's voice stopped her.

"No."

Precia turned to look at Fate. As everyone else did too.

"I do not care what reasons he believed he had. Veyron attacked my wife and he will pay for that," she said and then turned to his sister who was still being held by her guardians. "And Cypha raised her sword against me. Neither of those acts can go unpunished."

Fortis Huckenein who had arrived with Precia, and had stoically stayed in the hallway, entered after hearing Fate's words.

"Your Highness," he said, addressing Precia. "I do not pretend to excuse the behavior of my family but I believe we can reach a reasonable solution. The heiress seems to be obnubilated… and I question her… sense of justice. I request to be in charge of the punishments to my brother and sister."

"No," Fate repeated firmly without even letting her mother answer.

"Your Highness," Fortis insisted without looking at Fate," they should at least get a trial, and be absolutely sure that what Veyron is not telling the truth, in case he is…"

"Absolutely not," Fate replied in a cold composed voice. "And I will tell you why. With their actions, these imbeciles have not only attacked me and my wife, but also the interests of the empire. I was not _supposed_ to be here. For every practical purpose, I was not in Dinsmark. Everything that I planned so it would seem I had left with this morning's caravan has gone to hell..."

Fate looked at Veyron deeply angered. "And because of you! You were supposed to be in the goddamn group, not here assaulting my wife!"

Veyron was and looked trapped. Fortis bit his lips together and narrowed his eyes looking at Fate with a glint of rage.

"Signum," Fate called. The warrior shot a last look at Veyron's sister who was looking at everyone with contempt and resentment, before walking close to Fate to receive instructions. "Cypha will remain in the dungeons of Stier Castle."

"You cannot do that, we are a noble family…!" Cypha interjected but Zafira's sudden grasp quietened her.

"... and Veyron," Fate continued without paying attention to the interruption and looking at him with wrath in her eyes, "will be taken to the Tower. His final punishment will be decided later."

Veyron and his siblings trembled upon listening to Fate's intentions.

With one signal from Signum, a guard came in and took Veyron away. He kicked, yelled, and resisted until four other elements from the Imperial Guard that Alicia had brought with her, dragged him away. During all his way until he could not be heard anymore, he continued yelling at Fate telling her she could not do this to him.

Then Signum and Zafira left, taking Cypha with them, who did not resist but shot everyone with murderous looks.

"Veyron and Cypha are right, Fate. We are one of the most well-known noble families in the empire, we have rights. The other noble houses will not see with good eyes this decision," Fortis looked at her threateningly while making his point.

"And that is the only reason those idiots are still alive," Fate answered harshly. "Give thanks for that."

Fortis turned to Precia with a silent request.

Precia shrugged her shoulders. She was actually furious with Veyron. All her plans had gone down in flames due to the poor execution of that moron. Even as a pawn he was useless. He was supposed to destroy Fate's fleeting illusion with the foreigner and he had to remove the obstacle Nanoha represented for her.

"You have to accept Fate is right in her words, Fortis, you were aware of the importance of this mission," she said turning around and walking out the door giving her final sentence. "She will decide the punishment for your siblings."

After a few minutes had passed, only Hayate, Shamal, Alicia, and Vita remained in the ransacked room with Nanoha and Fate. The latter standing still next to Vita, who was awaiting instructions, paying attention to how Hayate tried to clean up the mess in the room, to how Shamal diligently cleaned up Nanoha's face who was swelling in some places already, and to Alicia…

Alicia was sitting by Nanoha's bedside, taking her hand in her own, her arm gently around the shoulders of the redhead with words of encouragement for her. Alicia spoke softly to her telling her she would be fine, they had arrived on time and nothing like that would ever happen again.

Alicia was comforting her wife.

Fate with her head down felt out of place and completely useless. She had not been there to avoid the disaster from happening and she had not foreseen Veyron's damned intentions. She had not been able to protect Nanoha as she had promised.

She could not even comfort her wife just as she had not been able to kill Veyron as she should have.

" _That would have risked Nanoha being sentenced as well,_ " Fate thought, although it did not make her feel any better. Belkans did not punish just one of the adulterers. Both were. That way acts of vengeance and unnecessary lies were avoided, although it came with a lot of injustice as well.

At that moment and almost as if she had felt it, Fate turned her head up to meet Nanoha's eyes. Her wife looked at her with deep bewilderment, as well as… almost disappointment.

" _It's understandable,"_ Fate thought. " _She must think I sold her."_

It was true her mother had said those words, one of the times she expressed her rejection towards marrying the heiress of Nihon. "It does not matter the way you wed her, if at any moment you are tired of her, Veyron will surely take over."

And then, thunderstruck Fate realized that she had not been protecting Nanoha just because she had promised Shiro Tamakachi She had been protecting her because she really wanted to. Even if she had miserably failed in her attempt.

And now Nanoha was looking at her with disappointment and she knew she deserved it, in more ways she could explain.

With slow cautious steps, she came closer to them and bent down on one knee just as if she were doing reverence to be at the same height as them in the bed. Alicia did not let go of Nanoha's hand and Fate noticed that even her, eyed her with resentment. That hurt her even more than she could handle at the moment.

"I will not take any recrimination from you Fate, not right now," Alicia spoke before Fate could say any of the things she was thinking. "Yes, your precious plan went to hell. It was not my fault, nor Hayate's and least of all Nanoha's..."

"I am not recriminating anything," Fate interrupted, filled with sadness.

The two sisters looked at each other for a few seconds and Fate turned to her wife. Nanoha had a split lip, bruises on her cheek where Veyron's knuckles had hit her, and two deep cuts in her eyebrow when she had crashed over the table, along with other smaller contusions on her beautiful face. Fate clenched her fists feeling how the anger bubbled up in her again.

"He will pay for this, Nanoha," she said with a controlled voice, bringing her hand to her cheek trying to softly graze her cheek.

Nanoha jolted backward, moving away from Fate's hand.

Alicia held her tightly.

Fate was frozen, with her stomach turned into knots and pain as clear as a fist crushing her heart.

"Right now might not be the best moment to… talk, Testarossa-san," Hayate intervened, noticing the tension caused by the incident between the two sisters. It was best for everyone to take the time to recover.

Fate stood up slowly, hiding her distress behind her usual hardened and imperturbable facade. It was understandable that Nanoha would not want to be touched or that someone else was close to her at that moment.

And yet, Hayate, Shamal… and Alicia, were right next to her.

" _So... it's me who she doesn't want touching her or being close to her,"_ Fate thought, although she had already arrived at that conclusion before. " _I cannot say I do not understand her."_

"We will talk later," Fate said with a lump in her throat as she signaled Vita to follow her as she walked to the door.

As she saw her walking away, Nanoha wanted to say something to her, but she did not know what. She felt as if finally waking up from a horrible dream to realize it had been real. They had arrived in time to prevent it from becoming more real than it had been, but she still felt devastated, broken… and hurt.

She was not entirely sure why, but she did not want Fate to go… although she also knew she could not ask her or allow her to stay. She could not bear it if she stayed.

Even though Fate had indicated her to follow her, Vita took a while longer.

Nanoha took a few seconds to realize the fierce redhead guardian was staring at her.

"You fought well," Vita said with respect, surprising everyone, starting with Nanoha that was speechless. "If Fate said he will pay, you can be sure that he will pay, significantly."

That said, she went after Fate leaving the four women by themselves.

Linith, with a sorrowful expression awaited outside. Fate indicated for her to give them some time before going in and then turned to Vita with a strict order.

"No one. Absolutely no one can go into that room without my consent. You have the order to kill anyone who tries. Is that clear enough?"

Fate was furious at Vita for having fallen into the Huckebeins' schemes, but she also had to acknowledge she had a lot to be blamed for in the process. Vita nodded in silence.

"One more thing. Starting tomorrow, I want you to train Nanoha."

Vita looked at her intrigued.

"What kind of training?" she asked. "She looks strong and we know she can ride well, she is persistent and self-willed and knows a thing or two about weapons. But from there to actually use them there is a great difference."

"Start with the necessary so no one will be able to attack her like that, ever again," Fate answered and Vita noticed how inflexible Fate looked while giving her the order.

Vita started to suspect where Fate was going with this, but still, she brought her questionings more clearly. For her, it was also clear that what the Huckebeins' had done was despicable, but Fate would have to give her the order loud and clear.

"You cannot make a warrior in one day, Fate."

"You will not train her only one day, she will train every day starting tomorrow. She will start with you but then she will have other teachers and you will prepare her for that."

"So basically you want her to be able to defend herself," the short warrior finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fate gave her a long, somber, and unique look.

"No," she finally replied. "I don't want for her to _only_ be able to defend herself, I want her to be able to kill them all and let it be known for everyone in Stier Castle… in all of Dinsmark, that she is able to."

— X —


	9. WARRIORS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Last weekend there were two chapters published, I just want to make sure you all did not miss the chapter called "Gazes" because it's very significant to the story! As always thanks to everyone reading and leaving comments. And especially to The_Hero_With_No_Name, thank you for sharing your thoughts in each chapter. Makes me really happy to read them.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

**"Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 8. WARRIORS**

Nanoha woke up very early that morning. Her whole body ached despite the potion Shamal, her physician, had given her the night before and her medical care. The one thing that drink did help her with was that she was able to sleep without any kind of dreams.

The day before she had remained almost all day in her room, recovering. Fate had come by to see how she was doing several times during the day, but her visits were short and concise, barely asking " _How are you feeling?"_ and " _Let me know if you need anything"_ before leaving almost as fast as she had arrived almost without looking at her.

Nanoha sighed feeling pain in a lot of different points across her body, too many to count them as she got up.

It was not long before Hayate and Shamal went into her room to see how her morning was going. The day before neither of her countrywomen nor Alicia had left her bedside.

"How are you feeling today?" Hayate asked with a warm and comforting smile.

"Hmmm…" she answered with an ambiguous gesture. Finally standing up, she felt like a herd of wild horses had trampled over her, but she would not admit that to anyone, not even her confidants.

"Well, since you are in such a good mood today, I want to inform you that your special guard is awaiting you for a special appointment."

Nanoha and Shamal looked at Hayate clueless.

Shamal had never been an early riser. Hayate was always ahead of her in that aspect and that day had not been the exception. She was up and ready before the sun had come up and even at such an early hour, Vita was already standing guard at Nanoha's door.

As far as she had explained to Hayate she had an important mission that Fate had entrusted her for _Lady Nanoha._

After the events that happened the day before, Vita had stopped referring to Nanoha as "Hey, you", to address her in a much more formal and respectful way. The change did not go unnoticed to Hayate, but even as much as she pushed to get to know what her special mission was, Vita did not tell her a word.

So at that moment, unlike Shamal and Nanoha, she was dying of curiosity. She even went looking for Alicia to find out what her sister was up to, but the blonde was equally puzzled like she was. Maybe even more.

After explaining the situation to Nanoha in the shortest way possible, she managed to convince her to receive the warrior after breakfast. Shamal checked Nanoha up, changed some bandages, and helped her dress while Hayate had their service for breakfast brought to them in Nanoha's room.

Alicia joined them as soon as she knew they would be having their food in Nanoha's chamber, motivated as well by Hayate's comment of Vita coming to see Nanoha, so she could also know what was that important task Fate had assigned to her.

Hayate and Alicia seemed far more interested than Nanoha who was intrigued but without giving much importance to it.

So, after a while, Vita entered with a very formal attitude as the four women sitting at the table were chatting idly after their usual frugal morning meal.

Nanoha who was still bringing a berry to her mouth almost choked when Vita addressed her.

"My Lady," she said lightly bowing and with her hand at the handle of her sword.

For a moment she doubted if the warrior was in fact, referring to her, and she was tempted to look around, but Vita's gaze was set on her and only her.

"Yes?" Nanoha replied, straightening up in her seat.

"My Lady Fate has entrusted me with the mission of teaching you the art of defense and the appropriate use of weapons," Vita announced just like that.

Nanoha's eyebrows shot up in surprise to then be frowned showing her dislike but before she could say anything Shamal was ahead of her.

"That is impossible," the physician stated looking at Vita. " _My_ Lady..." she explained, emphasizing the possessive since she was also quite taken aback by Vita's new way of treating Nanoha, "...received significant internal injuries yesterday. She cannot have any physical strain for the next few days."

"It's important that she starts now," Vita insisted as if Shamal had not said a thing. "In battle you receive punches, she must overcome that and start her training."

Shamal did not even give time for Nanoha to complain.

"Absolutely not, Nanoha-chan is not a barbaric warrior like the lot of you." Vita shot Shamal a killer look while Hayate tried to hide her laughter. "She is a lady."

"A lady that cannot defend herself," Vita rebuffed.

"Knight Vita," Alicia intervened with a serious voice reprimanding the warrior of the guard. She had almost reacted in the same way as Nanoha to the announcement. Surprise at first followed by annoyance. " _So that's my sister's brilliant idea. By the Gods."_

But she refrained from voicing her thoughts out loud and concentrated on controlling Vita. "Modulate your comments to your Lady."

Much to everyone's surprise, Vita conceded and bowing her head she explained again. "Those are Fate's orders."

"I do not care what she orders," Nanoha finally said, tired of having everyone speak for her, "She doesn't even know or care whether I want, need or even if I am able to do that."

No one said a word. Alicia knew that was coming, if her dumb sister had told her something, they could have avoided this new conflict, especially considering the situation.

Even Vita seemed shocked after Nanoha's argument, blinking several times surprised. Never had she considered Nanoha would not want to follow the warrior's path.

"I will talk to my sister," Alicia volunteered. "You are not at fault Vita. Also, as counselor Shamal mentions, Nanoha cannot do any physical activity at the moment."

Vita tried to protest but Alicia cut down all her objections with the same arguments until the warrior had to accept with resignation.

When Vita left the room, everyone was expecting for Nanoha to start bickering about Fate, but the outburst never arrived. She simply stood up and walked towards the window where she leaned in just to look out at the castle's yard.

Her friends stayed with her a little while longer but realizing she was serene, they left her so she could rest. Alicia was worried because soon Veyron's situation would have to be decided and she was sure Nanoha would have a major role in it, so she needed her to be as composed and recovered as possible.

All day long, Nanoha stayed in her room, still puzzled by Vita's offering, which actually was an order from Fate. The news had triggered a series of contradictory thoughts and mixed feelings.

" _Who the hell told that arrogant and prepotent woman that I want to learn the 'art of defense' in that way?"_ Nanoha kept thinking while circling her room almost frantically. " _Can't she imagine who will be the first person I will want to be defending myself from?"_ Were just some of the questions going on in her mind over and over again during her internal monologue of personal questioning.

Although that same monologue made her realize it really had no point considering defending herself from Fate anymore. Even in her anger, she recognized that ever since she had left the room for herself, she had made no attempt to touch her anymore. But it did not completely stop her line of thought to keep traveling that path along with her irritation.

" _She did not even come in person to offer the proposal herself!"_ In all truth that was probably the one thing that annoyed her the most about the whole situation.

During those terrible minutes she was subjected to Veyron's mercy, fervently wishing to be able to face him and kick his ass for daring to violate her dignity in that way, she had felt deeply vulnerable and weak.

And for a brief moment she wished she had not rejected all her siblings' attempts to train her.

But she did not enjoy training. Her siblings were expert and lethal warriors, just like their father was and they had offered to train her many times. But they were not savage and barbaric warriors like the Belkan. No, they were spiritual and mystical warriors who trained for years to dominate the inner impulses to avoid combat. Winning a battle without fighting was the ultimate achievement a warrior like them could aspire to. That was something the Belkans would never understand and least of all, would never respect. She had purposefully decided to avoid that path of mythical and ancestral warriors of her family and now… _a Belkan wanted to teach her the uncivilized techniques they used so she could defend herself?_

Miyuki, who had always told her that training would be good for her temper, would have died laughing.

The irony of the situation sickened her. And to make the irony even more painful, the proposal had come from the Belkan she hated the most. Her wife.

— X —

"Do you really trust him?"

The Hegemon's expression remained unaltered. Her spokesperson was the only one who dared question her and talk to her in such a familiar way. At least she had the common sense of only doing it in private.

Except for this time, where they were not completely _in private_.

Precia had also summoned the head of the noble's council due to the pitiful incident Fate and Veyron starred in.

The woman joining them was not as tall as the Hegemon, or as impressive; she was not as beautiful as the spokeswoman, but all her appearance was infused with a serene and elegant tranquility that denoted her nobility.

Just as the Segbrecht, the Huckebein, the Ingvalt, the Stratos, or the Dahlgründ, the Alpine family was one of the longest lineages among the Belkans and the ones who currently headed the council.

The three women had grown together, being friends in their childhood and teenage years, but despite that, Megane Alpine always addressed Precia following the most rigorous and strict protocol even in private.

Hearing Olivie talk to her powerful cousin in such a familiar and slightly brazen way, Megane could only sigh, her lips curved faintly in a barely distinguishable smile while averting her eyes to avoid looking at Precia's reproachful look towards Olivie, concentrating in some random ornament in the Hegemon's personal study.

Several years before, her husband and former Hegemon, had set up rooms very close to the Throne Room to hold more informal meetings. Unlike the previous Hegemon's, Enzo preferred on certain occasions, to sit down and talk with his military commanders, governors, and nobles in a closer and more private way.

Precia had kept that tradition. Just as her husband had taught her, the secrecy was easier to maintain that way. Also, expectations could be controlled. The Hegemon had always been careful about not setting a pattern. She could as easily treat serious matters in either room depending on the effect she wished to have on her summoned ones, which were unaware of where the meeting would take place until the last minute.

Megane was, however, immune to those effects. She treated Precia with deference and respect, but she knew her very well. And she knew that she was not particularly happy with her cousin questioning her in that way in front of her.

"It's not a matter of trust, but of convenience, Olivie," the Hegemon answered severely after contemplating her cousin for several seconds with a penetrating look.

Another thing that annoyed the Hegemon about her cousin was that, just like Megane, she knew her perfectly. And she was unruffled under those scrutinous looks. She fulfilled her orders even if she did not agree, she did not question her in public but left her position very clear.

Like in that case.

"You are going to involve him in a very serious matter… and a very internal one, Precia. Even if we have never had any conflict with the Kingdom of Albion, and they match us in strength, we are now... weakened," Olivie argued, ignoring the evident irritation of the Hegemon for her comments.

"That's exactly why we need their support. Besides, he was Enzo's friend," Precia cleared before sentencing. "And the decision is already taken."

Both women looked at each other. Olivie knew from the beginning she could not do anything but she at least had to try and let her stand be clear.

"Fate is not going to like it."

"I am not doing it so she will like it. I am doing it because it is necessary. Besides, she has her own problems now due to that wife of hers," the Hegemon replied without hiding her contempt.

"How long do we have to prepare ourselves?" Olivie asked, back in her official role now.

"The royal emissary arrived this morning, the warrior of Albion will be here by nightfall, and the reception, although discreet, needs to meet the expectations of his rank," the Hegemon ordered in a haughty voice.

Olivie refrained from making any comment and just looked at her cousin. Precia was perfectly aware that left them little if not zero time to prepare anything and even if it was an official, discrete visit, they would be running from one way to the other doing such preparations, added that to Veyron's situation, Fate would go ballistics when she found out about the foreigner arriving. Precia knew everything, so at that moment when they were engrossed in their private duel looking at each other, the Hegemon smiled wickedly, daring Olivie to complain.

She knew and she had waited until the very last moment to tell her. She was also using her as a messenger and artifice to Fate. It was surely a scheme plotted weeks before with Fortis, who, being the head of the Huckebein family and main imperial counselor, was so upset with the treatment to his little brother, the Hegemon had required involving her at the very last minute.

Suddenly, Olivie noticed another small detail that she had overlooked. Precia must have noticed something in her look because Precia's smile straightened a bit.

Olivie realized that, had it not been for Veyron's incident, Fate would supposedly be two days into her journey to Kestrel and she would not have found out until days after their sudden visit. It almost seemed as if Precia had planned everything to happen exactly like that, and Olivie looked at her cousin, frowning unconsciously.

That was one of the advantages of knowing each other so well.

The Hegemon widened her smile for Olivie. "I was not expecting such a quick response from Albion, much less such a prompt arrival, I would have loved to give you more time dear cousin but I know this is something you can handle."

Olivie bowed her head.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence… Your Highness, now if I may be excused, I will see to it right now."

She left, leaving Precia alone with Megane.

"Even after all these years, Her Majesty continues tormenting Olivie tirelessly," Megane pointed out with a faint smile on her lips but a shadow of sadness in her eyes.

Precia burst into laughter. "I have no idea what you are talking about, you know I'd be lost without her."

The Hegemon had been sitting down during all the exchange, while Olivie and Megane had remained standing up. The two of them were alone now, but Precia did not invite Megane to sit down.

"I know. She has been the one by your side after our beloved Hegemon Enzo died," she paused to briefly gaze at her childhood friend. "In fact, she has been by your side, long before that… Your Highness."

Precia made a gesture with derision and stood up. The look she shot back at her made it clear that Megane should not scour through the path.

"The reason I summoned you, besides your participation on the regrettable show my daughter and Veyron put together, is to manage the expectations of the other noble houses regarding our visitor," Precia said, drastically changing the subject.

"I understand the reasons," Megane responded quietly. "I will talk to them. I don't think there will be any problem. However, I do believe the incident between Fate and Veyron will cause us all more… confrontations. Even though most agree Veyron acted wrongly, some oppose a punishment… too harsh."

Precia kept in silence for a few seconds. "We will wait and see how Fate handles the situation."

"She will have my full support on any decision," Megane clarified with conviction, she was completely confident in Fate's sense of justice and she sympathized for having the Hegemon always testing her heiress at all times, even on such delicate matters. "But she has a difficult decision on her hands. Whatever she decides will determine her future as leader of the Belkan Empire."

"Certainly," Precia concurred. "That's exactly what I have been trying to make her understand in regards to her marriage with Nihon's heiress. That marriage was only for the sake and wellbeing of the Empire! And now look at the show she has put together just to defend _her wife_ at all costs."

"That's what Her Majesty said about your marriage with the Hegemon," Megane reminded her much to Precia's deep irritation.

"It was different," the Hegemon answered, minimizing its importance. "Enzo and I got married for convenience but we both were aware of the advantages of our agreement."

"And you both gave up the people you really loved to fulfill it at all costs… Your Highness."

Precia looked at her friend almost with antipathy.

"We all have a price to pay, Megane."

— X —

"Do you want to explain how you came up with such stupidity?"

Alicia did not even knock at Fate's study-room door when she stormed in.

Signum and Fate raised their heads from the maps they were studying, looked at each other and Signum stood and turned to leave the sisters alone. She knew perfectly well when Alicia let loose her temper there was nothing to do but face her. Fate had no choice.

After Signum stepped out, Fate gave a dead serious look to her sister.

"If you explain to me what you are talking about…"

"That _brilliant_ idea of Vita training Nanoha!"

Fate blinked twice, surprised. Alicia looked extremely furious and if she was so pissed off… surely someone else was even more.

"Well… after what happened with Veyron I just thought…"

"And you had to do it in that way? By all the Gods, Fate, do you really not understand what Nanoha has been through?"

Fate remained silent, resting her hands over the table feeling the frustration taking over her. It never mattered what her intentions were, she invariably messed up with her… every single time.

"We have taken every single thing from her, her country, her freedom…" Alicia refrained from mentioning other things Fate had taken away from Nanoha, but the pause was meaningful enough for the both of them, "... and then your _dear_ friend comes in to assault her in the way he did as if he had the right to do it, and then you top it off it when you come in all nonchalantly with your ' _Well, now learn how to defend yourself'_. You didn't even suggest it to her in person, Fate. Actually, I said it wrong, it wasn't even a suggestion. It was a goddamned order!"

Soft knocks on the door interrupted Alicia's furious altercation. The young woman breathed in deeply to calm down realizing she never spoke that way to Fate. They never yelled at each other and certainly, they never insulted each other in the way she had implied in a few phrases.

Both sisters looked at each other, Fate looked uptight while Alicia felt something halfways between anger at her sister and guilty for having spoken to her like that.

Without waiting any longer, the person that had knocked opened the door a couple of seconds later.

Olivie looked at both girls and without waiting for an invitation to come in that may never arrive, she simply did.

"Your conversation was perfectly clear outside, and that is unnatural between you two," Olivie said, getting closer to both but looking at Alicia in particular. The table stood between the twins but they seemed more distant than ever before. "I do not think Fate's actions should be judged that harshly, Alicia."

"Aunt Olivie…" Alicia explained, "All I am saying is that Fate could make a little effort trying to understand Nanoha's situation."

"So she can be considered kind and gentle?"

Alicia nodded looking at her aunt but by the looks of her face, she sensed that she was not going to like what the older woman had to say.

"The leader of an empire cannot afford to be considered gentle and kind, Alicia. Just like you, I find Nanoha to be a charming young woman; I truly believe she is a good person that ended up in a strategic position at a certain time. She, just like all of us, has a role to play in this moment and situation we got to live. She is as free as we are; she can undertake what her condition as heiress to the Kingdom of Nihon and Imperial Consort requires from her or she can reject that and die. Don't delude yourself thinking it is any different for us. She was aware what coming here implied, whether she accepted it or not is an entirely different matter."

Alicia and Fate did not answer, each wondering, for different reasons though, what had happened that morning to her aunt; Olivie was usually much more optimistic and glowing. She was the one encouraging them not the one that abruptly pulled them down to earth.

"We are in the middle of a crisis and it is when you two have to be closer to each other, more than ever, and not discuss things you cannot change," Olivie continued, taking one of Fate's maps and unscrolling it. Taking one of the carved paperweights that Fate used to mark positions, she placed it on the Belkan capital and then she placed another one in the distant lands of Albion. A small sea, narrow but dangerous, separated each other.

"Your mother has requested help from the King of Albion to face the crisis. She thinks it's better to have him allied than having him as a jackal waiting for our weakest moment to then jump to our throats," she explained.

"What?" Fate asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Mother has not told me anything about that."

"No one knew about it," Olivie said, not without effort. "Precia claims the King's falcon arrived this morning."

"Falcon? What do you mean, aunt Olivie?" Fate took her aunt by the arm calling her by her name in a similar fashion as they did when they were little to call for her attention since the woman looked preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Inhaling deeply, Olivie turned to Fate. She was the one she was most worried about at that moment.

"An… emissary of the King will be arriving today before nightfall and we must be ready to receive him. Your mother expects the help of Albion will be fundamental to avert this crisis. Since no one is really aware of all the problems we have, the emissary comes in an official yet discrete mission," she looked at her niece and Fate could not read her aunt's look. "However, the king has sent the warrior of Albion to your mother's service…"

Fate was speechless upon her aunt's next words.

"... and will fulfill any tasks she requires of him… and will protect her in any eventuality that could arise. She says that way she will feel safer… when you are not around."

Fate dropped heavily one of the chairs unable to believe the words Olivie had just said. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind like wild horses. Among all the things her mother could do… she was taking that decision… without telling her a single thing.

"She doesn't trust me enough," Fate mumbled, to herself, more than to the two women with her.

All the fury she had been feeling moments before evaporated and Alicia reached out to rest her hand on Fate's shoulder since neither she nor Olivie knew what to say to soften what they knew the blonde was thinking.

Just as if she had realized the position of vulnerability she was showing, Fate stood up with determination.

"Let's prepare things as Mother wants, then," she said with a serious and imperturbable demeanor. "We don't have much time,"

Neither Alicia nor Olivie questioned her. Fate called Signum and Zafira and they worked with them until all the details were covered. Signum would prepare the guard for the reception and Zafira would escort the warrior and his group from the border of Dinsmark and all the way to Stier Castle.

That day they could not do much more for the Albion people as they arrived too late, but surely the next day her mother would set up different meetings, so after assigning the tasks and duties, Alicia and Olivie left Signum and Fate to prepare the information and data they would surely need for the upcoming days.

Fate, on top of all that, still had pending Veyron's trial and sentence as her responsibility despite the protests from the Huckebeins, the normal duties of the Imperial Guard, which she usually shared with Veyron, the investigation to the Florian sisters, the coordination of the mission to Kestrel and all the disturbances caused by the rebels. With a long sigh she wished for Victoria and Micaiah to be there with her and not on their way to Kestrel… and then… it finally dawned to her... the same realization Olivie had reached not long before.

It was just circumstantial she was still there. The warrior of Albion would have arrived while she was on her way to Kestrel. And then she started wondering what were truly her mother's intentions for that decision.

Almost simultaneously, Alicia and Olivie were headed to their respective tasks. Alicia wanted to let Nanoha know that as Imperial Consort she had to be present in the reception and she wanted her to be ready. She had suggested Fate she be the one to talk to her and make sure Nanoha would be ready and on time.

"My mother had not been in touch with Albion in years," Alicia suddenly said. An alert in her head had gone off the moment her aunt had told them the news. "Why now all of a sudden? Why like this?"

"The king was a good friend of your father," was Olivie's only answer.

"He came to pay his respects for the funerals but had not heard from him since then." Olivie just nodded at her niece's words.

"Even if it is known the King of Albion is tough and relentless, he is also fair. He never entirely agreed to the expansion plans your mother rolled out ten years ago. He…" Olivie said, again as if it was painful for her. "He said that all of this, which is happening now, would inevitably happen."

"He told my mother then? When dad died?"

"No," Olivie answered after pondering. "He told her a couple of years later when the expansion campaign was rolling. He told her to forget about those plans that would not bring anything good and… he proposed to your mother to marry him."

Alicia halted, flabbergasted with her mouth wide open. She and Fate were fifteen when their father had died. Her mother was scared to death about the family's destiny, Fate was the heiress but she was not strong enough yet. That's why she had launched the frantic expansion campaign, attacking before being attacked.

"I never…" Alicia started.

"No one did. Precia did not consider it a viable alternative back then… Now she might think differently," Olivie cut her off with a dejected and somber attitude Alicia had never seen before.

— X —

Nanoha looked exquisite in her striking deep blue long dress, while Shamal and Hayate finished touching up her hair she would wear that night. She had not dressed that elegantly since her wedding day.

Alicia had come to see her before lunch to announce them about the sudden visit of Albion's emissary. Hayate obviously knew everything about Albion and talked excitedly about the warrior when Alicia told them who was coming. Nanoha had heard about them but they were so far away from Nihon, they had never had a direct relationship with the Saxons and she was definitely not nearly as well informed as Hayate was.

Be that as it may, she was surprised by Hayate's enthusiasm. According to her counselor, the Warrior of Albion was the warrior of warriors, practically a living legend and she could not wait to have the honor of meeting him. She and Shamal spent the whole afternoon talking about all they have heard about the mythical warrior even though Shamal said, timidly at the end, that unless seeing him in person, for her Signum was the most complete picture of a true warrior.

Hayate made fun of her all afternoon for that comment. Nanoha was intrigued but nothing further than that, she really was not yet in the mood for those official meetings but Alicia had insisted so much on the importance of her participation in the event and that she had to look spectacular that she had no choice but to accept. Her wife's sister even asked from her, almost as a personal favor, to be kind and courteous with their visitors that night… and the days to come."

Taking into account they were not Belkan, the evident enthusiasm Hayate was displaying and that their reputation of being noble and brave knights, and not barbaric savages like their hosts, preceded them, Nanoha believed she could be politically correct treating them. Maybe she could even like them.

Also by that time, she was very intrigued to meet them.

Soft knocks on the door indicated it was time. Hayate and Shamal were ready as well, beautiful and elegant, but could not nearly compete with Nanoha's splendid appearance and bearing who simply looked ravishing. Even with the small cuts on her face that Shamal had not been able to hide away with powders, she looked regal, just like a queen.

"Come in," Nanoha said, sitting straight and wondering who it could be. Alicia had told her Fate would come for her, but Fate always came in unannounced, which was the reason that she had been ready, or at least fully dressed, long before the scheduled time.

Much to her surprise, it was Fate who came in after she had indicated her authorization to enter.

Her wife entered and stood by the door just watching her.

Even if her face would not reveal it, Fate was both breathless and speechless just looking at her wife, with her heart quickly pounding its way out of her chest. Almost like the first time she laid eyes on her in Nihon. Almost, because that time she had not been paralyzed without knowing what to say.

"Testarossa-san," Hayate called her bringing Fate back to reality. "You look very elegant tonight."

That night, Fate had chosen her black full dress uniform as Marshal of the Imperial Guard with red and gold motifs, along with the white cape and the brooch that invested her as heiress to the empire.

Hayate's voice also broke the trance into which Nanoha had fallen to, which she quickly blamed it only to her surprise of Fate actually knocking on the door and waiting to enter, and not because she was spellbound just looking at her. At that moment, she noticed an impressive sword on her belt she had not seen her wearing before.

Protocol dictated that ceremonial swords were to be worn for social events, but for Nanoha, that sword seemed perfectly capable of battle.

"Thank you… Yagami-san," Fate answered and to everyone's surprise, she did something no one would have ever imagined. She blushed.

Slightly clearing her throat, Fate fixed her cape that did not need any fixing and gathered her self control back. "Shall we? They should not take long and we have to be in the Throne Room before my mother arrives."

With a somewhat insecure attitude, she approached Nanoha and offered her arm.

"I can walk fine by myself," was her blunt answer and started walking without waiting for anyone.

Hayate and Shamal rushed behind her while Fate stayed in there for a few more seconds. It was until she consciously relaxed and breathed at last that she realized her jaw was tense from clenching her teeth together and for the strength with which she was grabbing the handle of her sword.

When she finally left the room, she found her wife and her counselors waiting for her by the end of the hallway.

"You promised, Nanoha-chan," Fate managed to overhear Hayate speaking to her wife.

Fate approached them and without looking at her wife, invited them to continue their way.

She did not offer her arm again to Nanoha until they arrived at the side door of the Throne Room, where they would take their place for the welcome reception.

Before entering, Fate turned and looked directly into her wife's blue eyes. Nanoha breathed in and got ready to counter anything Fate would tell her but those words she was expecting never arrived. Fate only looked at her until Nanoha could only feel something melting inside her under that look.

The guard opened the door and right until that moment, Fate lifted her arm again.

"You just need to touch my arm until we get to our places," she told her, but more than her words it was the look that crossed through those crimson eyes that made Nanoha lightly rest her hand on the requested place.

Walking up the steps to the elegant seats they would take, which were a couple of levels below the Hegemon's Throne, Nanoha had to hold on tighter to Fate's arm. She turned slightly to look at her wife but Fate continued looking straight ahead as if the contact had not happened.

The Throne Room was full. All the nobles were anxious with the sudden news and especially to meet the legendary warrior.

The Hegemon's Throne was placed at the top level, with the most privileged view, while Fate's and Nanoha's places occupied provisional places below to her right, while Alicia and Olivie's were at the same level on her left. They had arrived earlier, and barely a couple of minutes after Nanoha and Fate took their places the sound of trumpets announced Precia's entrance.

The Hegemon entered fashioning her most elegant white cape with purple motifs and a dress in the same color but with a darker shade.

All the presents bowed or kneeled to the Hegemon and they stood up until she was installed in her position of honor. Two stomps on the floor indicated the guest of honor was at the door.

The enormous doors opened.

Nanoha bent over slightly forward while the doors opened.

A single figure stood still and it was almost possible to hear everyone holding their breath expectantly.

The legendary warrior they were waiting for was a woman.

She was blonde, and although she wore her hair in a high hairstyle, two strands of golden hair fell gracefully framing a perfectly chiseled and serene face. She was covered by a regal dark blue riveted cape and underneath a silver shining armor covering a long blue dress.

The warrior was holding her magnificent sword with blue sheath and golden engravings.

Nanoha, who knew next to nothing about swords, was marveled by the beauty of the weapon in the hands of the foreign warrior; the Belkans were gaping. Nanoha did not even notice the way Fate was looking at her at that moment.

The voice of the imperial sentry, who was drooling watching the guest and had to be snapped out of his stupor by a smack from Zafira, was heard announcing the warrior which helped everyone else break from their own absorption.

"Saber of Albion!"

With that, the warrior that had been standing completely still and with her gaze down looked up and walked with firm steps up to the mandatory distance where, with a graceful movement, kneeled down and bowed to the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire.

"King Uther Pendragon of Albion sends his regards, Your Highness. My sword and my life are at your service."

Precia smiled and standing up from her throne, descended the steps until she stood in front of the one sent from Albion.

"Rise, Warrior of Albion, be welcome."

With that, Saber stood up and it was until then that Nanoha could see the newly arrived had beautiful, deep, and penetrating green eyes which at that moment met hers and they looked at each other for an instant.

The court who had been holding their breath, bedazzled, exploded in claps and cheers, mostly to relieve the tension than to welcome the newcomer.

The first introduction corresponded to Fate as Imperial Heiress. At her mother's signal, she and Nanoha raised up and the red-haired noticed that this time Fate did not offer her arm but rather held her arm to walk down the steps up to where Precia and Saber awaited.

"Fate Testarossa," she said with a formal tone once Fate was in front of the guest; she was taller than Saber but seeing them both together had left more than one -men and women- from the court slightly fainting.

"Saber of Albion," the foreign warrior responded in the same tone

Both blondes look at each other before very slightly bowing their heads.

" _My_ … wife," Fate said, taking Nanoha by the arm again. The aforementioned looked at her slightly surprised but managed to hold back before saying anything. " _I also have a name… And I am much more than just 'your' wife_!" she thought affronted.

"Takamachi Nanoha," Nanoha said before Fate said anything else and bowed lightly with a genuine smile. To everyone's surprise, Saber smiled back, a slight almost shy smile, and extended her hand to take Nanoha's and bowed to her.

"It is a pleasure, My Lady," was all she said.

Nanoha immediately liked that formal and well-mannered young woman.

"Seems we both like blue," Nanoha said, still smiling.

Saber's smile widened a little. "My Lady looks beautiful in that dress, it's a type of beauty a warlike dress could never achieve."

"How should we address you, Warrior of Albion?" Precia asked at that moment, interrupting the conversation going on and basically ignoring Nanoha's presence.

Saber turned to the Hegemon to answer and just until that moment, Nanoha turned and her smile disappeared when she realized Fate was looking penetratingly and deadly serious at her, almost frowning and her eyes looked much more darker than usual.

"Just Saber, Your Highness. I am but a humble servant to the King of Albion, now at our service," she answered.

"You will have to let me know how Uther is after so many years," Precia said. "Now let us welcome you... Saber."

Precia lifted her hand so that Saber, as her shining new knight would guide her to make the next introductions personally.

During the rest of the night, the Belkan Throne Room was boisterous and overflowing with laughs, food, music, and lightened conversations. Everyone was euphoric and fascinated, completely starstruck by the golden warrior with her charm, gallantry, gentleness, and indisputable nobility.

Everyone but Fate, who a little away from everything, clenching her sword as if wanting to hurt her, just silently watched how Nanoha was smiling and amicably speaking for a long while with the Warrior of Albion.

But she was not the only one apart from others and paying close attention.

Olivie alternatively looked at Fate and at Precia. Precia was scrutinizing everyone but her. Fate only looked at Nanoha.

Alicia looked at everyone and no one was looking at her.

And Nanoha… Nanoha seemed to only have eyes for Saber.

— X —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's (original) Note: Yes, it's Saber from Fate/Stay Night. A character gently borrowed for this story and invited as a special guest star, not intended to be a crossover of some sort.


	10. JUDGMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: So an early update on the week to thank the readers, reviewers, and subscribers. 
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 9. JUDGMENT**

During the rest of the night, Nanoha found herself glancing at the direction where the attractive foreign warrior was… and almost on each occasion, she found those beautiful green eyes looking back at her.

Just as if Saber was also looking for her with her eyes even while speaking with someone else.

"Seems you've caused quite an impression on someone," a very inquisitive Hayate suddenly told her in a rather cryptic tone and Nanoha, blushing slightly, had no arguments to refute her. Her friend made no other comment and she did not want to dig into how much interest from her side had Hayate noticed.

As the night went by, the guests left one by one and the Imperial Guard invited the most reluctant ones to continue their party elsewhere as soon as Precia Testarossa excused herself, discreetly followed by Olivie.

From her standpoint with Hayate and Shamal, Nanoha watched as Fate and Signum approached Saber.

"Doesn't she look wonderful?" was Shamal's comment, dreamily looking towards the three warriors. Signum, due to her height stood out among the blondes. Fate almost matched her Captain, but Saber was at least several inches shorter, none of which made her look any less impressive.

"To which of the three are you referring to?" Hayate asked sarcastically.

Her sister shot her an irked look. "Why, Signum of course."

"I got to say these Belkan women definitely have something about them… that just makes them impossible not to notice… don't you agree, Nanoha-chan?"

Irked, Nanoha just looked at her.

After what seemed a brief exchange of words, the three women made their way towards the main doors of the Great Hall, where before following Signum out, Saber still turned briefly to look at her one last time.

And maybe because Nanoha was also looking at her, she did not notice Fate standing right next to her until she spoke to her.

"Shall we get going?"

Nanoha turned to meet those crimson eyes, harder and colder than usual, looking at her.

"I am perfectly capable of going back to my room alone," she answered to the question and without waiting for Fate to reply or for Hayate and Shamal to join her, she walked towards the side door that led to the corridor that led to their rooms.

She was expecting Fate to stop her in any given moment, but that thought did not slow her down or make her turn around; she walked straight, with confidence and determination, with fast but not rushed steps until she arrived at her door where Vita was standing guard. Without moving a bit from her guarding posture, the Belkan warrior barely lifted an eyebrow to greet her. Nanoha much preferred that, than to have her address her in such formality as she had that morning.

It had barely been forty-eight hours since the incident with Veyron, but Fate had insisted to both Vita and Zafira to be more vigilant and alert until the resolution for Veyron's punishment was determined. Cypha, the most visceral and impulsive of the Huckebeins after Veyron, was being held in the dungeons of Stier Castle and Fate doubted any of the Huckebeins would do anything stupid but she had several sources informing her they were not happy at all with the situation of their siblings and she did not want to take any chances.

Nanoha entered her room barely acknowledging Vita's gesture and was letting down her hair, undoing the hairdo Hayate and Shamal had helped her with when the door of her room opened. For a moment she thought it would be her counselors who were arriving to help her undress but her heart skipped a beat when she turned to find Fate looking intensely at her.

She quickly became defensive to hide her surprise and faced her defiantly as always.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with a voice she was hoping would sound very angry and full with even more indignation, even though deep inside her, something twitched in her just thinking about why Fate was there in that precise moment.

Fate did not answer and with long strides, she got close to her, with a mortally serious expression.

"Get out… right now," Nanoha ordered, cursing herself for backing down one step while Fate decidedly strode towards her; not having much time to think, she extended her arm to keep her at a distance, but her wife took her by the wrist pulling her and before the red-haired had realized, she found her body fervently embraced by Fate's arms, their pelvis in close contact and one of the blonde's legs between hers while being kissed almost furiously.

The close contact, intimate and invasive, yet thunderous like waves of the rough sea, left her breathless, even so, she struggled to free herself and managed to pull aside her lips enough to blurt out to Fate in a gasp, "Are you here to finish what your friend left pending?"

Fate looked at her, breathing shakily, feeling something else besides lust burning inside her.

Holding Nanoha even tighter against her, she asked in a low voice and with deep sorrow, "Do you regret me stopping him?"

The question enraged Nanoha, who freed one of her hands and slapped her across the face with all her strength; her hand hurt so much afterwards that it was only then that she realized Fate had not made the slightest effort to stop her or to avoid the blow, even though she could easily have. Her wife had not flinched, she just held her by the waist and Nanoha's arm pushing her across the chest was the only thing helping them keep a reasonable distance between them.

"After all, he falls into the category of… anyone else… but me…" Fate continued with the same tone in her voice and looking at her with the same sadness as if she did not notice her own slap-reddened cheek.

Nanoha felt the hold on her relaxing, but she did not move, she simply could not break her gaze from Fate's. She had not realized that her hands, that moments before were pushing Fate back with all her might, now simply rested on the blonde's chest which rose and fell with the restrained force of a wounded creature. She was not aware either of her own heavy breathing, caused by the effort or by the heat radiating from each and every point of contact where their bodies touched.

The only things she could see were Fate's eyes and that look that seemed wounded and tormented in a way she had never seen before.

Inconspicuously, like the fog that descends from the mountains, which slowly and unremittingly covers everything in its way, with the same hazy inexorability, without noticing, without perceiving it, their bodies closed in until Fate's lips were almost touching hers.

And Nanoha only realized her own lips were parted when Fate's brushed hers, more than in a kiss, in a soft and warm caress that made her quiver inside.

Fate's embrace was not the inflexible grip anymore; her hands slid through Nanoha's back, down her hips, and onto her ass while her lips opened into a still soft but deeper, more intimate kiss, in a way she had never kissed her before.

Suddenly, Fate felt like half of her was being ripped apart and found herself holding the air in front of her. Several feet away, Nanoha breathing in as heavily as she was, was looking at her almost as if it was the first time in her life she ever saw her. Or as if she was terrified.

"Leave…" she barely muttered.

The request did not take Fate by surprise and yet she tried again to get closer to her wife until her next words did stop her stone-cold at once.

"Please."

Standing there, shaking, and tense, Fate realized she did not want to go.

She wanted to hold her in her arms again; she wanted to hear Nanoha moan in pleasure as she had done that terrible night that was imprinted with fire in her mind and that had been heaven and hell at the same time. She wanted her body arching against hers and for her legs to grip her around her waist.

She wanted not only to have her, she wanted for Nanoha to give herself to her with the same desire Fate felt just by looking at her.

And she did not want to see her looking at anyone else.

She wanted to make love to her until she burned the very hell in which she felt trapped in and for Nanoha to not wish to see anyone but her and to not say anyone else's name but hers.

Burdened in the haze of her own feelings, Fate rushed out of the room without looking back at Nanoha, ignoring Vita looking at her intrigued, and she did not stop until she reached her own. She leaned on the door telling herself she had to stay in this room.

And realizing she was feeling for Nanoha, things she never imagined she would ever feel for anyone.

— X —

When Fate left the room, Nanoha stepped back to rest her back against the cold surface of the stonewall and neglecting her dress, she just let herself slide and drop to the floor.

Her whole body felt on fire.

And she realized, horrified, that if Fate had tried to touch her or kiss her again… she would have reciprocated… until the last consequences.

— X —

The next morning, a still dark and cloudy sky covered the Belkan capital; it was barely the beginning of the autumn, but the weather was already chill and the days started to become shorter. In Dinsmark, located in a valley surrounded by mountains, the days were even shorter. It was still a while before the sun would rise, but a lot of people were already outside in the dark and cold that enveloped the city. It could be felt in the smell and the air that the day would be gray and gloomy. In those days, the cold and the reluctant darkness of the morning seemed to hold on to the ground until the sun was up high past the mountains; but the Belkans were already busy with the different tasks in preparation for the upcoming winter.

No one was surprised that Stier Castle was already bustling with activities at such an early hour.

However, what did cause surprise was the black unit that was related to the executions at the Tower of Dinsmark. A black carriage that was only used for such occasions and that was guarded by eight equally covered in black riders.

Everyone knew that carriage meant. Someone in the Tower would face their fate, and probably death.

It was the beginning of the third day since the unpleasant incident that had forced Fate to remain in Dinsmark despite her plans. It was the third day Veyron would spend at the Tower… and the last one. Due to being from a noble family, according to Belkan laws, he had to receive punishment or be freed by the evening of that day.

Fate, who was riding the carriage along with Olivie Segbrecht, in the representation of the Hegemon and Alicia, was not willing to concede the energetic petition of the Huckebeins to free Veyron. But she also pondered about his punishment.

The three women were unusually silent in the carriage, each busy with their own thoughts. Fate had spent a terrible night after her encounter with Nanoha. She had felt haunted by demons, even without falling asleep, restless and overwhelmed by an uneasiness she could not or did not want to understand.

After spending a few hours awake at night and with her heart in her mouth she was almost tempted to find the company of any girl she would be sure would not reject her, but the burning desire within her froze like a cold winter's night just by the mere thought of holding anyone else but Nanoha in her arms.

Nanoha.

The only one she could think about was Nanoha and how she had looked at her the night before.

"Nanoha should have come with us, Fate," Olivie's voice with her eyes set on her brought Fate back from her daydreams and that reminded her that she had to focus on what was coming while her aunt continued, "Fortis and Karen will be against Veyron being judged if she is not present."

"Nanoha should be the least of the Huckebeins' worries," Fate stated looking back at her aunt. "But don't worry. I didn't want her to come with us now, but she will arrive with Signum and Zafira before noon when Veyron's judgment is passed."

"Are you really doing it?" Alicia, who had remained silent up to that moment, asked.

Since the incident they have had the day before where she had yelled at her, Fate had been quite distant to her; Alicia knew her sister had more workload readjusting her plans and tending to her duties from the Royal Guard as always. Additionally, since she was accountable for the mission to Kestrel, Precia had given her complete authority and total responsibility for Veyron's sentence. She would decide on her friend's punishment. Olivie would attend as representative and spokesperson to the Hegemon but would not intervene on any decision. Alicia knew there was more going on with Fate without her having to say it, she just had to take a look at her and know that they had never been as far apart as that moment, filling her with sadness.

" _I need to speak to Fate… soon,"_ she thought, looking at her, recriminating herself for not having done it before and having argued with her. Olivie was right. At that moment, they had to be closer than ever.

Not once during those two days, had they taken the time to talk about what would happen to Veyron or how Fate felt with the situation. Nothing, they simply organized the reception for the Warrior of Albion and Fate left all the communication to Nanoha with her as if she could not speak to her wife.

"What?" Fate asked in turn to her question, looking for the first time at her since they had started the ride. Their eyes were identical but Alicia knew how to read very well her sister's shades. An insurmountable barrier was in place for everyone even, incredibly, for her. "Punish him? Of course."

"No," she answered and a little harsher than she expected but without being able to avoid it. "Killing him."

Fate remained silent and averted her gaze. That was exactly the question she had been repeating to herself minute after minute for the past two days ever since Veyron had been taken to the Tower. Usually, the purpose to send anyone to the Tower was to be interrogated.

Garyu, the official executioner of the empire, was the one in charge of that activity. And he was damn good at it. For him, interrogation through torture was not an act of violence but an art. The craft of breaking apart and unveiling the complexities of the human soul despite its will. His dark face with chiseled hard and angular features was impenetrable and kept immutable while he repeated the same question again and again, mercilessly applying diverse techniques to obtain an answer. The answer. He was skilled, proficient, and thorough; he knew when he was being lied to conceal a truth, he knew when he was being lied to stop what he was doing and most of all, he knew when he was being told the truth of all truths because they could not resist any longer. He could recognize the exact moment in which he finally reached the medullary point, the soul of the truth that lay in the woman or man entrusted at his hands. And no one died before that moment.

If there was anything Garyu knew about, it was about truth, pain, and death. Pain was a mere vehicle for his artistry to obtain the truth, that was his reward and not the usual sanguinary procedures required to inflict the required pain to reach the truth. Pain was his path to the truth. Death, after Garyu's questioning, was, in many cases, a blessing or a liberation they eagerly awaited for, not a punishment.

And as such, Garyu provided it for them.

Fate had not wanted Garyu to interrogate Veyron.

She could understand Alicia's reservations regarding her decision.

The night before while she turned incessantly in bed without being able to sleep, two questions oppressed her heart. What was happening to her regarding her wife that made her feel a sword piercing through her chest… And if she could really sentence his friend to death.

"Fate," Olivie's voice called her as the carriage was approaching the large dark edification of the tower where all the Huckebein family waited for them despite the hour, to give the last battle for his brother. "What do you think is the difference between people? Why some can be kings, queens, generals, feudal lords… Hegemon… and others can't?"

Fate remained intrigued looking at her aunt who was not looking back at her anymore. Olivie fixed her sight outside across the dark veil in the window that concealed her presence to the outsiders. Her aunt sometimes sprung them those questions out of the blue since they were children. Always with the purpose of teaching them something. It was pointless to ask her why she was asking her that. If she could not figure out the reason, Olivie would never tell her.

"Because they have been born with the responsibility to do so?"

Olivie looked at her and smiled.

"It could be. In the case of hierarchs, having the good fortune of being born into that crib gives them the right but does not guarantee they will remain in that position."

Fate reflected on it. Her aunt was right. The problem they had at hands and her mother's paranoia lied precisely on that point. Someone did not want the Testarossas at the throne of the Belkan Empire.

"Be really good at making the right choices?"

Olivie laughed in a way Fate and Alicia had never heard before. It was a dark, detached, and baffling sound that did not contain a single bit of happiness, just exactly the opposite.

"The good and the right," she said, moving her head as if those two words were bitter to pronounce. "What makes the difference between those people you see outside, that only live their quiet and simple lives, and those who have rule over others...those who have the power over the lives of others is fundamental… and more than their ability to be good, assertive, fair or brave… it's their capacity for evil; without further reason but to be able to exercise it without limits whenever it is necessary and trust me Fate… in a position of power, it is always necessary."

Fate was stupefied, her aunt had never talked to her like that. Even if she had never actually said it in that way, she was the one always trying for Fate not to turn into her mother's reflection. Or that was what she had believed up to that moment.

"You refused to have Garyu interrogate Veyron. The Huckebeins have seen your weakness and as the… nobles… they are, they will sink their fangs in your neck because of it and they will not let go." At that moment Olivie was staring deeply at her. "You will have to make a choice that will decide your future as the future leader of the Belkan Empire, Fate. What will be your decision? To be good? Or to be Hegemon?"

— X —

Nanoha heard from her room the hoods of the horses leaving Stier Castle. Even though it was almost the daytime, she felt exhausted. Her night had been nearly as bad as Fate's, although she did not know that. She had not been able to sleep haunted by the emotions caused by the nightly visit of her wife and which got mixed with the confusion that she felt every time she remembered how that mysterious foreign warrior looked at her. The images of both warriors juxtaposed in her mind at different moments, leaving her disconcerted and with a feeling that was unknown to her.

" _By the Gods,"_ she thought curling in bed. " _What is happening to me?"_

She had never felt that way in her life before although she had to recognize she had never been married before, she had never engaged in intimate sexual relations with a woman, and never had a madman tried to rape her.

And if that was not enough, within a few hours she would have to go to the infamous Tower of Dinsmark, that place that seemed to cause shaking chills to everyone and which name was barely uttered in a reverent whisper in the best of cases and a frightened one in most of them.

The unexpected notice of the arrival of the Warrior of Albion had torn apart all the plans they had for the day before, but Alicia managed to briefly tell her that was the day of Veyron Huckebein's judgment and that her participation was compulsory.

Just at that moment, Nanoha realized how distant Alicia had been the night before. Since the incident with Veyron, her wife's sister had barely left her side. Shamal even told her that Alicia had confronted Fate because of her. Nanoha, remembering the twins' dynamics, could not imagine they fought because of her, but she had to admit that Alicia's attitude during Saber's reception had not been the usual.

She never joined the group she, Hayate, and Shamal formed and she never talked to them either. Nanoha, captivated by Saber, had not noticed that detail until that moment when still curled up in bed, she wondered why Alicia had behaved like that.

Her ramblings did not last much longer. Hayate entered her room just as the day started to shine, ready for the day, and rushing her.

"Come on, Nanoha-chan, today's going to be a special day," she said as soon as she entered, opening the curtains for the incipient morning light to enter… as well as the cold. Upon her lady's reproaching look, Hayate just shrugged. "It's to wake you up… Nanoha-chan, for your own good… come on, now."

"Why the rush?" She wanted to know. "Alicia said we had to be at the Tower by noon."

The truth was Nanoha was not particularly excited to know that place and least of all for the reasons she had to.

"Alicia, Fate, and Lady Olivie left earlier for the Tower and with all the commotion yesterday neither could prepare you for the process that is coming up. Alto has a lot of things to explain to you about the Belkan justice system and I have to pray for you to not do anything stupid at the least appropriate moment. From what Signum told Shamal, Fate is going to have a very difficult situation in her hands."

Nanoha sat on the bed looking at Hayate. They knew each other since childhood and although Hayate exploited that mutual knowledge about each other better than she did, the way she looked worried her. Despite her light tone and her jesting, Hayate looked more worried that she had ever seen her in years. Not even when the threatening missive that arrived from Dinsmark forcing her to marry Fate had been received in Nihon had she seen her that concerned.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked her friend without taking the bait for her taunts.

"Finish getting dressed and the faster you will know," Hayate replied, pulling her sheets and literally dragging her out of the bed. "Signum and Alto will be here soon and we don't have much time."

Much to Nanoha's surprise, not only Alto and Signum came by but also the Warrior of Albion. That startled and deeply disconcerted her. In a way, she was embarrassed about Saber finding out what had happened. And especially, that she would know she had been forced to marry Fate due to political reasons.

Saber, for her part, had greeted her smiling with extreme courtesy and gentleness despite the fact that she stared at her carefully and a small tension in her jawline betrayed her. Nanoha knew she had seen the cuts resulting from her confrontation with Veyron and that were still noticeable in her face; but just by looking at Saber, she could not tell if the Hegemon had told her anything and what, if so.

Her anxiety subsided when Saber talked to her in the same serene way she had done the night before and she noticed the same deepness and respect in the green eyes. It may have been the effect of the morning light, but Nanoha could swear that even Saber was looking at her with more intensity if that was possible.

As they walked together to the guard's quarters, Shamal took Nanoha by the arm to get close to her and whisper directly to her ear without anyone else listening.

"Signum told me Saber came to us as a direct instruction from the Hegemon."

Due to the red-haired puzzled look, Shamal added. "She doesn't know why either. What she told me is that Fate will not like at all seeing her arrive with us. And the worst is she can't give her a heads up. Once the trial starts, they lock themselves up until it ends. We will be allowed in, but we won't be able to come out… until everything ends."

She did not understand what the physician meant by that and judging by Shamal's expression, neither did she.

To relieve the tension a bit, she changed subjects poking around to know more about Shamal's situation with Signum. "It seems you are speaking more with the Guard's Captain."

Shamal smiled and blushed but explained. "It's been thanks to Hayate. She has given me some… ideas."

Despite everything, Nanoha also smiled looking at Signum and Saber, walking in front of them while Hayate and Alto, whispering lightly, closed in behind Shamal and her. It seemed difficult to imagine that cold, distant, and stoic Belkan warrior talking with Shamal. Although it would have been even more difficult to imagine kissing her passionately if she had not seen them with her own eyes.

And that reminded her of that other Belkan warrior that also had that habit of reaching out and kissing people without a single word in between. Nanoha made an effort to put the memories of her previous night out of her mind and focused again on the figures in front of her.

Despite the Belkan captain being considerably taller than Saber, it was obvious they were both warriors. They both walked in that upright controlled way, with their body relaxed but with latent energy that seemed ready to burst out any given moment and a hand always at the handle of their sword. Even having the sword at their belt all day made them walk in a certain way. Nanoha could not imagine walking with that piece of metal hanging from her waist all day and just taking it off to sleep.

Unlike the day before when Saber had arrived wearing her spectacular silver armor over her deep blue dress, on this day she was wearing a very plain outfit, a sober pair of black pants and shirt, with boots the same color. Her hair, done in a high bun, now flowed down simply tied with a black ribbon in a low ponytail. The thing that completed the picture, leaving Nanoha again a little mesmerized looking at her like a prince, was the impressive sword.

She knew Saber was just a warrior, or as Hayate had explained, a knight at the service of the King of Albion, but seeing her exuding gallantry even with that simple outfit, Nanoha could not help but think there was something regal on her demeanor and in her expression. Something that commanded a silent respect. And seeing that in Saber, she recognized that same quality in someone else.

Fate conveyed that same sensation but she would never admit it out loud. " _Just because she has that doubtful quality does not change all the other flaws she has,"_ she thought in her defense.

When they arrived at the Guard's quarters, Signum guided them to the room Fate used as workspace regularly and guided them to the table where the Marshal extended her maps, without further ado she said the phrase that left Nanoha chilled to her bones.

"The Huckebeins will try to blame Lady Nanoha for the attack she suffered. Adultery in Dinsmark is punished with the death of both lovers, not just one. They are counting on Fate not having the strength of character to execute her wife and then if she is spared, Veyron is saved."

Signum mentioning her name and the word 'execute' in the same sentence did not help at all on her self-control.

Red up to her ears, Nanoha could not even turn towards Saber. The Belkan warriors did not speak much but when they did, it was just like everything else they did, without the minimum hint of sensitivity or decorum.

And yet, the situation was as simple as that.

And as complex.

"Nanoha-san did not consent, or has ever consented to any relation with that man," Hayate pointed out. "He attacked her, for all Gods' mercy! Can't you all see it?"

Signum and Alto nodded, they both understood the frustration the women of Nihon were feeling.

"In any case," Alto explained, "of course that would be a point to take into consideration. The problem here is that the Huckebeins are a family that belongs to the nobility… and not any noble family. The past days they had been _rallying_ supporters, for Veyron's cause, from the other noble families. If any of this should happen to any of them, to the Huckebeins especially, then it could happen to anyone."

"Everyone admits Veyron acted badly, but no one wants to set a precedent that could then be used against them," Signum completed.

Everyone remained silent. Nanoha was still nailed in her place without saying a word. Saber's voice asking a question made her raise her head and look at her by the corner of her eye, surprised to find the warrior's face immutable.

"In that case shouldn't the Hegemon decide what is fair?"

Signum and Alto looked at each other but it was Alto who answered. Signum preferred to keep her opinion to herself on those cases.

"Yes… in fact that has complicated the situation a bit more. Since Lady Nanoha is… or rather is not Belkan, if the Hegemon rules in her favor it would be seen as an even more humiliating affront against the Belkan nobility. The Hegemon decided that since Veyron is Lady Fate's friend and Lady Nanoha is her wife and as she is the heiress to the throne, then the Marshal has to decide; but not without listening to the parts."

"By the Gods," Shamal exclaimed with distress. "What is the option then?"

"Let the bastard walk out freely and then kill him?" Hayate asked on the edge of despair. She had been talking with Alicia the days before and they had arrived at the same dead end every time, with any alternative they considered.

"The first thing is that during the judgment, Veyron will try to shift the blame to Lady Nanoha," Alto said. "Under no circumstance," she made a pause to emphasize looking dead-serious towards Nanoha. "For no reason whatsoever can you confront the Huckebeins there… or Marshal Testarossa. The Huckebeins will say awful things about you. You must ignore them all, stay calm, and just say what happened. And stand to that argument despite all they may say."

"Everyone will be able to see that," Hayate said. At that moment, under the bright light of the morning and not under the fading candlelight, and without the magic of Shamal's powders to cover the bruises, Nanoha's face still showed the effects of Veyron's attack on her.

Again, Nanoha noticed how the tension returned to Saber's expression and even noticed how her hand closed tight on her sword's handle.

For a long while, she had to endure Alto detailing everything and anything the Huckebeins might say to her and which she would have to ignore. The worst part for her was that Saber was listening to that as well.

"If you resist, it is possible that Veyron's temperament will end up giving him away," Alto finished after a while. "That is why you must not confront him or any members of his family. Their strategy would be to come after you and prove you do not have the same rights as a Belkan citizen."

"All people have the same rights," Saber stated with determination and Nanoha looked at her almost with adoration. She could not agree more with that statement.

Signum and Alto had no arguments but silence.

"It is time to go," Signum said, ending the meeting. "We will get the carriage."

Signum and Alto stepped out and, noticing the looks exchanged between Nanoha and Saber, Hayate pulled Shamal out of the room with her leaving the two of them alone.

Nanoha cursed under her breath when Hayate left but she did not dare move to walk after her any more than she did not dare look Saber to the eyes but which she could perfectly feel were staring at her.

She felt the floor opening under her feet when she heard her getting closer and a sudden shudder ran through her when she felt a slight and warm graze on her chin. Almost as light as feathers, Saber's fingers were lifting her face up to look at her.

When Nanoha's eyes met Saber's, the red-haired found there was no pity or commiseration on them; just a fierce determination.

Following the movement of her hand, Saber's fingers ran up Naoha's hairline, passing over the slight cut above her temple without brushing against it and without looking at her at any time.

"He had no right to do this," Saber said. "He will not do it again… and he will not go unpunished."

Nanoha looked at Saber deeply unsettled.

"But…" she tried to say without really finding the argument. After Signum's and Alto's explanations, it was clear they could only hope.

"He will pay," Saber continued, ignoring Nanoha's 'but'. "If for any reason he escapes punishment… He will not escape from me."

"Wait… Saber you cannot do this, you cannot get involved," Nanoha said without realizing she had taken Saber's hand, the one was caressing her face, in her own hands.

At that moment, Signum entered to let them know their carriage awaited them and stared with an arched eyebrow and an inquisitive look. Nanoha realized how they were and let go of Saber's hand.

"We are coming," Saber said without stopping looking at Nanoha.

Reluctantly, Signum told them to hurry and left, leaving them alone again.

Saber gently took Nanoha by the elbow and the redhead let herself be guided while she heard Saber's final words, terminating as a judgment.

"He will pay my Lady."

— X —

"NO!" Veyron vociferated, and his voice rattled in the high inside vestibule of the Tower of Dinsmark that served as Court of Justice. "You can murder me if that is what this whore orders you to do to me, but never, ever, not ever will I subject myself to that punishment Fate! Never! I can't believe it! Is it possible you have forgotten about all the times we have been on a battlefield together? Have you forgotten how many lives you owe me?"

Veyron was completely out of his mind.

It was about to strike noon and they were almost… almost stalemate.

The room of trials was located in the circular central lobby of the Tower of Dinsmark, this was built basically like a large entry point and as other Belkan edifications, it had extremely high ceilings, apparently unreachable. And yet, the big chunk of the tower stood, darker and more frightening, behind it.

In that circular hall, Veyron was handcuffed in the center, on the dark level leading to the tower, and behind him, Garyu just watched him. In an upper level of boxes, Fate was in front of him as the one deciding on his destiny. The Huckebeins were at Fate's right throwing their defense arguments; Nanoha alongside Signum, Hayate, Shamal, and Saber, to her left, at this moment just waiting.

Everything he had to say, he had already repeated it a thousand times.

Megane Alpine, representing the council of the nobles, along with Alicia and Olivie representing the Hegemon, were located behind Veyron, in front of Fate. That way all cardinal points were covered by all the ones that, at some points, would have to give their opinion and all would be equally valued.

Very few trials were carried out that way anymore in Dinsmark since very few had the opportunity to be tried as equals.

The Huckebeins claimed to have the support of many noble families and Megane Alpine had corroborated the affirmation, but they had not been able yet... to blame Nanoha as they had hoped. Veyron, just as Alto has predicted, the more cornered he was, the more he was losing his control.

Especially when the provocations over Nanoha had no effect on her. Fate had been worried about that detail but seeing her null success talking to her wife, she had let Alicia and Alto explain it to her. She hoped Nanoha would keep undisturbed despite the things Veyron or Fortis could say.

What she was not expecting was to see her wife appear escorted by Saber. Her face transformed from a serious but serene countenance to a rictus of anger.

And she had kept like that until that moment, in which she had announced Veyron's sentence and the pandemonium had broken loose.

Veyron and his siblings vociferated until Fortis himself shut them up and looked at Fate with a hardened face as a stone mask. He had not been able to break Fate or Nanoha despite all his subterfuge and bluffs and he did not like the looks of any of this.

"If that is the punishment for my brother, what is the punishment for your wife?"

They were back to the charge again. That was the most dangerous moment and Fate knew it.

During the session, it had been more than clear that Veyron had attacked Nanoha and had tried to possess her against her will. Veyron had admitted in a raging outburst, shooting back at an impassive Nanoha that she believed herself to be superior to the Belkans when she was just a pretentious foreign whore. He had accused Fate of favoring her wife over him. He almost argued with Fate about not being recognized with the same rights over Nanoha that she had.

Despite Fortis and Karen Huckebein's impeccable discourse, every time Veyron lost control, it became more evident who the responsible one was.

And yet, Fate could not just punish him only. Megane had made clear the council's position.

Just as Olivie had predicted, Fate was at the crossroads of only punishing Veyron and harvest the animosity from a large part of the Belkan nobility or punish them both.

Something she already knew she would never do.

The judgment had to be dictated and be irrefutable by noon and be executed before sunset. The sun ruled all the symbolic acts in Belkan life, and death was not an exception. The hall had a special opening in the ceiling that worked as an accurate sundial and marked the moment of the decision. Second by second, as the sun approached the zenith and marked the time limit for the sentence, Fate felt just like Veyron, jammed in a corner.

"You cannot just punish Veyron, especially with a sentence like that!" Arnage Huckebein yelled. Another of the impulsive ones that had not helped much to Veyron's cause. "You are imposing two punishments!"

"He has committed two crimes," Fate stated, unwavering on the outside but inside feeling her heart being crushed with a claw. "And both very serious. Those are the punishments for both cases."

"Punish your wife then! If Veyron is guilty, so is she!"

Fate's limit was reached with that argument. Standing up she responded almost enraged.

"My wife is not guilty of anything!"

"Prove it," Fortis said smiling wickedly. Finally, finally, Fate had fallen.

What he was not counting on was that Fate had already made up her mind.

"I will not prove it," she answered looking first at Fortis and then at Veyron. "Veyron, we have been friends all of my life. Yes, you have saved my life more times than I can count. As many as I have saved yours, probably. This time, you have gone too far. And Nanoha is not the guilty one here."

At that moment she turned to face her wife and look at her but the look in her eyes was indecipherable to Nanoha.

She turned back to Veyron and pronounced one single word that left all the Belkans thunderstruck.

"Racheakt."

Nanoha heard a gasp and turned to see Alicia standing up and looking at Fate horrified. When turning to ask Signum what was going on, the question died in her lips. Signum was pale with her jaw tightly clenched.

"Racheakt," Fate repeated even with a stronger determination. "Let the Gods decide who is telling the truth. If you are guilty, you will lose and will have to face your punishment. If you are innocent, I will lose… and you will be free."

" _But Nanoha will not be punished,"_ Fate thought. After everything she had told her before arriving, most likely her aunt Olivie would be disappointed by her decision.

"Are you willing…" Fortis was too startled that he was almost speechless, "...to give your life for hers?"

After that question, Nanoha flinched.

"I believe in my wife. And she is not guilty," Fate answered with certainty. "The laws of the Empire have to be fulfilled with justice, starting with myself."

Veyron was petrified at the lower level. He could not reject the Racheakt. It would be tacitly acknowledging he was guilty and would bring dishonor to his family. Realizing to what extent Fate preferred that foreigner over their friendship, he decided then that he would have to kill her.

"Racheakt," Veyron answered. "Let the Gods decide."

After a few seconds, Megane stood up and ratified. "Racheakt, the result is acceptable to the council. Justice has been done. The preparations for the ritual duel will start right now and it will have to be concluded by sunset."

With these words, Veyron's judgment had finished. Garyu took a crestfallen Veyron to the dungeon he had been held on for the past few days. Fate, from the distance, signaled to Signum and turned to exit her box. Nanoha observed Alicia doing the same thing but practically running.

Before Signum left, Nanoha stopped her grabbing her firmly by the arm, and demanded answers. "Signum-san, what happened? Racheakt? Ritual duel? What the hell was Megane-san meaning with that? What just happened here?"

Hayate, Shamal, and Saber were as puzzled as Nanoha.

Signum pressed her lips.

"In hindsight, it was the only option Fate had, Lady Nanoha," she explained with a somber look. "When a confrontation between nobles reaches an impasse, where both parts could be right and life and honor are at stake, Racheakt is the only solution. The Gods will decide through a duel who prevails. Fate fulfills her duty as heiress to the throne, with the honor of the Testarossa family, and has the possibility to save you from an unfair punishment while punishing the true culprit."

"But then…" the meaning of Signum's words were barely starting to make sense in Nanoha's mind.

"Life for life. Fate has put her life for yours, Lady Nanoha. There was no other way for the Huckebeins to accept Veyron's punishment, which he will have to receive if he loses."

Signum breathed in deeply and looked directly into Nanoha's eyes.

"Racheakt is a deathmatch, but in this case, Fate won't want to kill Veyron in order for him to fulfill his sentence; so she will have to physically submit him so there is no doubt about her victory. If Fate wins, Veyron will be emasculated and be offered as a sacrifice to the Tree of the Gods. He will bleed to death, tied to the Sacred Tree. He dies but does so sending a powerful message to everyone, nobles, and citizens. Fate will achieve a position of unquestionable power and respect to all Belkans."

Nanoha swallowed hard, feeling something in her chest felt heavier as Signum continued talking.

"If Veyron wins, he walks a free man and leaves unpunished… and for that, he only needs to kill Fate in the Racheakt."

— X —


	11. DUEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: We are very glad to see the early update was well received. Thanks all for reading and ANON for your kind comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 10. DUEL**

"Fate… did what?"

Precia looked at Olivie with disbelief drawn all over her face, but even before her cousin could repeat the announcement, the Hegemon crackled out in laughter, literally dropping back on the fluffy chair where she was sitting in her large room. Only Olivie and the people at her service could look for her in that space. Her own daughters had not been in Precia Testarossa's chambers in years.

Still laughing she could not stop repeating like a madwoman. "Oh Fate, Fate… wonderful Fate… I can't believe she decided to do _that_ of all things! … Oh … it is incredible…"

Olivie watched her stand from the chair, and place her hands together in front of her face as if she was praying, pacing one way to the other without looking at her, while silently mumbling incoherent, unfinished sentences.

"... we'll have to capitalize on that… well yes… no… it'd be even better if…"

"Precia," Olivie called her several times until she finally had to yell to get her attention "Precia Testarossa!"

The Hegemon stopped abruptly and shot a harsh look at her cousin.

"Precia, Fate is your daughter for all Gods' sake. It seems you are delighted with the decision she made!"

Olivie's disbelief had all but started.

"Why, of course, I am delighted! ... Fate has taken a decision I never thought she would have the guts to take. Although it comes with some inconveniences... If she dies during Racheakt, Alicia is not as good a candidate as she is as heiress to the throne, and we will have to think about something then. However, if she wins…Oh, almighty Gods! If she wins... if she wins! She will be invincible! No one will question her right to the Belkan Throne anymore… Although then…"

Olivie was shocked hearing her cousin, barely restraining the urge to hit her.

"...if she wins… I will still have that foreign nuisance to which Fate has taken such… interest in," and then Precia's look transformed; she stopped pacing and her face turned stone rigid. "Fate has not taken that decision because it was in the Empire's best interest… she did it… to defend _her_ … THAT…!"

Precia was breathing brokenly just by thinking how much that _damn foreigner_ , as she called Nanoha, must really mean to Fate for her to be driven to take that decision. A determination that could cost her life… and incidentally, free her dearest wife from any commitment.

"I will have to teach Fate that is not the best way to make decisions… But first… she will have to win that duel… for the Empire's sake," Precia said, calming down but mortally serious. "Make sure that Carim herself… dusts off and polishes the Skoll and Hati box… it's been more than half a century since the last time they were used, and she will have the honor to say she attested to their use in Racheakt with the heiress to the Belkan throne herself."

— X —

As much as she tried to look untroubled and composed, Nanoha was not calm at all. Not ever since Signum had explained to her everything about the ritual duel of Racheakt and even less after speaking with Alicia.

Her sister-in-law was mortified and that did not help her with her own worries, even if she did not want to call them that.

Nanoha kept repeating to herself that she had no reason to worry. Fate had taken the decision she thought was best. But according to Signum and Alicia, she had taken that decision, in a way, to save and protect her.

" _Why did she do that?"_ was the question that despite all her efforts repeated itself in Nanoha's mind. " _I do not mean anything to her, we married for convenience… she has…"_ Nanoha could not continue. Yes, Fate had behaved in an inexcusable way towards her. Even Alicia had said so once or twice.

" _Why? Why is she willing to risk her life for mine? Just to punish his friend for challenging her, trying to take 'something' that did not belong to him?"_

Nanoha had decided to stay at the Tower with Alicia and the rest and wait for the duel, so they found themselves in the main yard of the walled tower, which was actually the _nicest_ place of the complex if that word could even apply to an edification like the Tower.

The Tower was the main structure, to which access was gained by the lobby where the trial had just taken place, but unlike other major Belkan buildings, the Tower had, just like Stier Castle, a central walled courtyard that had to be crossed either on foot or by a carriage to reach the main building.

Nanoha had decided to wait there, outdoors but at least with the pale light of the sun over her and not with the dim light inside the Tower, with its unexpected shadows and that freezing humidity that reached right through the bone. It was mid-autumn but the days grew colder every day. She had only entered the vestibule for the trial and yet the whole building produced goosebumps in her. Standing right next to her since they decided to go outside, Hayate, Shamal, and Saber exchanged comments in a low voice.

The duel everyone was expecting would not take place in the Tower or Stier Castle… not even in the combat arena where the exhibition jousts took place on the celebration days. The duel had to happen, according to what Alicia told them, on sacred grounds since one, or both contenders would pledge their life to the Gods. That precision her sister-in-law had pointed out left Nanoha even colder despite the little sun shining over her. She had not considered that possibility but just like Alicia had said, they would fight to the death and no Belkan would be willing to lose their life as easily. Nanoha could clearly picture Veyron launching over Fate to kill her even at the expense of his own life.

According to Alicia, those sacred grounds were located in a glade, a clear in the forest where the natural altar of the Gods resides and where, on very special occasions, sacrifices took place. Shamal told them, afterwards as they waited, that according to her research on the Belkans, many years ago they performed human sacrifices to their gods but as years went by those ceremonies had stopped being a common practice. Except in cases like that duel where both contenders offered the spilled blood to the gods.

Shamal's story did not help Nanoha calm down at all, who could not even imagine how that sacred forest would look like. According to Alicia, it could not be described because it looked different to every person. It was part of its magic and she would have to be there and see for herself.

A little under an hour for the moment dictated for the duel to begin, Alicia approached Nanoha and the group.

"Fate is going to get ready for the final arrangements for the duel," Alicia told her without looking at anyone else but her. "She can only receive a single brief visit."

Alicia did not say more but Nanoha understood she was asking her to go see her.

"Alicia-chan…" Nanoha started, who with the familiarity that came from spending almost every day in touch with each other, finally trusted her enough to call her like that. "I don't know…"

"She just wants to talk with you," Alicia finally said in a contained voice.

Nanoha turned to see Hayate and Shamal and the look in both women told her she had to go.

Saber, on her side, took Nanoha's arm and when she turned to face the knight, Saber's serene voice confirmed what Nanoha already intuited. "None of us has the certainty of a victory in a duel and the best way to face one is… at peace."

No one, not even Alicia had told her that even if she did not wish for it, she was Fate's wife and it was her duty to go… Everyone seemed to agree that she should go on her own will, but she could not help but see it as one of those duties she despised so much thus admitting her resistance. However, what Saber said was true. What would happen if Fate...? Clenching her fists, Nanoha realized she did not want to even consider that possibility.

She hated Fate… but she did not want her to die. She hated Veyron… and she wished he would burn in hell for all eternity. She had to admit the difference. Maybe she would never get another chance.

"Where?" She finally asked after a while.

Alicia told her to follow her into the depths of the Tower.

Unlike Stier Castle where the basements were well lit, the ones in the Tower were dark, humid, and cold; with a kind of darkness that appeared to have a life of its own, it adhered to the walls waiting like a beast preying ready to jump on its victim. Nanoha wondered how many people had died within those walls and almost prayed to her protective deity. They finally arrived at a door that was watched by two Guards of the Doctrine.

Alicia had explained along the way that unlike the Imperial Guard, they owed indisputable obedience to the Hegemon, like all Belkans, but were at the service of the high priestess of the doctrine, Carim Gracia.

Carim would attest to the duel and since the duel had been announced and accepted, the contenders had to remain isolated from all contact, getting ready and purified for the encounter with the Gods.

Alicia indicated that Nanoha was the wife of the heiress and Marshal; the guards nodded and turned an hourglass standing by the entrance, cleared the way, indicating they would let her know when her time was over.

Nanoha felt a slight oppression in her chest when she glanced at the hourglass; the sand was falling too fast.

When she entered the room, she found Fate removing the protections of the light and elegant armor she had used for the occasion. Signum was assisting her and in a chair she could see, carefully folded, the cape she had worn for the trial and her sword, resting on the table.

As much as she looked around she could not find any battle armor or weapons around.

"Nanoha…" Fate said, looking and smiling at her, oddly enough, in a kind way. It seemed as if they were finally cordially reuniting after a long while and not as if they had been fighting against each other since the very first second they met. For Nanoha, it did not seem like Fate's attitude was that of someone about to face a life-or-death struggle, either.

"I am glad you came. We don't have much time, listen to me carefully," and noticing Nanoha's suspicious look, added, "Please Nanoha, it's really important. I wouldn't have asked... for you to come… if it wasn't, believe me… please."

Just as it had happened to Fate the night before when Nanoha had used the word 'please' to make her leave the room, for Nanoha it was also disconcerting to find Fate in such a moderate attitude. The thing that confused her the most was the way in which Fate was looking at her, in a deep, sad, passionate, intense way… all at once.

Fate allowed Signum to undo the leather straps that held her breastplate in place and when she removed it, leaving her with only a light white camisole, approached her wife while gesturing to Signum to wait for a moment.

"Nanoha… I…" Fate started to say while she got closer to Nanoha, stopping in front of her, as close as she could dare be before Nanoha would try to slap her away. "I… will do my best to win the duel," she said looking deeply into her eyes. "But it is a duel, where I have a lot to win and Veyron… has a lot to lose. He will fight like never before… There are no guarantees…"

Nanoha remained silent. She could not take her eyes off Fate's.

"Should… anything…" Fate breathed in deeply and faced her own fear of calling things by their name violently shaking it off to face her wife with dignity. With a renewed spirit, she started again. "If I lose the duel, the only… the only people you must trust are Signum and Alicia. Do you understand?"

Nanoha felt Signum's gaze on her and watched Fate's trusted warrior, who just bowed her head, reaffirming Fate's statement.

"If I lose the duel you must immediately leave Dinsmark. Signum and I have taken the necessary precautions and the arrangements. Alicia is well aware. You must not, under any circumstance, return to Stier Castle, not you or your counselors. You will not be able to take anything and you must leave immediately, do you understand?"

Fate was looking penetratingly at her and the meaning of what she was saying was barely making its way to Nanoha's brain.

"But… our marriage… What will happen with Nihon?" Nanoha wanted to know.

A shadow crossed Fate's face but she still kept her eyes set on hers as she spoke.

"If I lose… you will be free. Nihon will remain a Belkan province, nothing can change that anymore… but you will be protected… since you will always be my wife." Nanoha widened her eyes because, despite the gloomy look in her eyes, Fate had blushed as she said that last phrase. "There are already Belkan representatives in Nihon, military outposts, and agreements with their allies. Nihon has never tried to confront us and we do not want to destroy Nihon. The allegiance of power remains. Alicia will become the heiress to the throne, whether everyone likes it or not, and she will fulfill the agreements with Nihon. That's why you will need to leave immediately, you are in grave danger if you remain a single minute after my defeat. Signum will take you back to Nihon in a safe way and Alicia, as heiress, will make sure everything I am telling you is fulfilled… Nihon and you will be safe... I promise."

Nanoha had no words to explain what she was feeling. A knot had taken over in her chest and it was barely letting her breath. Least of all talk.

Seeing her so afflicted, Fate took her softly by the shoulders and made her raise her face to look at her while asking her with gentleness.

"Do you understand what I am telling you, Nanoha? It is important, very important that you do what I have told you… without looking back."

Nanoha felt she could not keep looking at Fate anymore and averted her gaze while nodding.

"It's almost time, Testarossa." Signum's voice brought Fate and Nanoha back to reality, as they had remained suspended in that moment, each overwhelmed by their own feelings with that goodbye they were both trying for it to not be a goodbye."

"Yes," Fate said softly stroking Nanoha's cheek with the back of her hand before forcing herself to go where Signum was waiting for her. Not even she could say why she had touched her wife like that; the only thing she knew was that she felt compelled to, that she needed, at least, that brief contact with her.

What she actually needed was to hold Nanoha in her arms as tight as she could but she knew she could not do it. Not at that moment. Not when there was the chance of her wife rejecting her… and maybe with good reason.

When Nanoha regained control over herself, Fate was almost completely naked from the waist up, except for the light undergarment she used to support her breasts.

"Why are you undressing?" Nanoha asked, confused. Signum and Fate looked at each other. Fate blushed and opened her mouth to answer but was unable to.

Nanoha observed Signum folding the shirt that Fate had just taken off with such care and dedication that something inside her hurt. Signum approached her and the table to place the shirt and explain briefly, as if trying to trivialize why Fate was getting undressed.

"Racheakt is only fought with ceremonial daggers. The contenders remove all their material baggage to face themselves and death in its purest essence… They fight naked and Racheakt ends until one of them dies."

Nanoha looked at Signum gaping and almost yelled, "But it's freezing outside!"

She then looked back at Fate who only smiled.

"The duel… is fought… with daggers?" She was certain the duel would be very similar to a sword fight, with the contenders battling each other with armors and other protections. She had seen Fate training like that but she had never seen her with a dagger.

Three strong knocks on the door indicated the ends of the visit.

"Time's up," Signum said.

The door opened and the Guard of the Doctrine silently held it for Nanoha to step out, but she remained in her place, unable to move.

"Remember what I told you," Fate said as goodbye, looking at her with bright eyes and her body tense.

"The lady must leave now," the guard said in a flat voice.

Nanoha with a knot in her chest walked out but before reaching the threshold stopped.

"Fate…" whispered in a small voice so light, the aforementioned even doubted she was talking to her.

"Fate…" she repeated louder, forcing herself to look directly into Fate's eyes. "Don't lose."

It was Fate's turn to look at her gaping and speechless. The guard insisted on his requirement of Nanoha leaving the room and the red-haired almost ran out after the indication.

Fate stood fixed for a long while just looking at the door the guard had promptly closed as Nanoha left until Signum's voice brought her back to reality.

"Save that stupid smile for when you've won the duel, Testarossa… You have to focus or the only place you are going to smile at sunset will be the Hölle..."

Signum's voice was harsh but a smile danced in her eyes. It was good that Fate had good motives to win the duel… but she must not forget that it was her life at stake.

Without saying anything else, Fate finished undressing but the faint smile in her lips remained there all the time.

Nanoha had called her by her name for the first time ever since they had met.

— X —

After rushing out of the room where Fate was getting ready, Nanoha did not even wait for Alicia who was waiting for her outside and who had to run to catch up with her. Noticing how emotionally distressed the red-haired was, Alicia refrained from asking any question or making any comment at all.

Maybe not everything was lost between her sister and Nanoha after all.

Now Fate just needed to survive that sunset.

— X —

Fate was not the only one that received a visit before the duel.

Veyron chose his brother Deville to assist him as his second for the duel; although under other circumstances he would have chosen Cypha. Since that was not possible, Fate's opponent was even more upset as he got off his clothes

Veyron spent all the time he should have been 'meditating' and 'concentrating' on the upcoming battle, furiously walking from one side to the other, ranting about what that fucking foreign whore had done to have Fate change so much with him, and what she had done to prefer her over him and the lifelong friendship they shared.

And in that note, he had spent his time complaining about Deville over and over again, always blaming Nanoha for what had happened so he and Fate would be in the middle of that problem.

"Fate lost her mind the very first moment she saw her…"

"That witch did something to her… Fate was not like that to me, dammit!"

"For her, Fate and I have to kill each other?! I cannot believe it!"

"I told Fate she had to be treated like the animals they are… But she never listened to me! She treats them as if they were Belkan!"

"She's a fucking whore and Fate can't see past her filthy foreign ass..."

"We should have run over that goddamned country until no one of those savages were left alive, raped all the whores, and then fed the scavengers with them! Starting with that slut!"

"After I win the duel... she will know… she will know what a true Belkan is!"

Deville was undaunted listening to Veyron's ramblings, which he had already heard more times than he could already count.

Veyron never thought he had no right to do what he had tried to do, and besides Fate, no one had told him he was wrong.

Three decided knocks on the door announced the only visit he was allowed to receive before the duel that would decide his destiny.

The door opened almost immediately and Karen Huckebein entered the room. Veyron stared open-mouthed looking at his sister. He thought Fortis would come and tell him how much he would offend the family if he lost but he never expected that his older sister and the 'unofficial' leader of the Huckebein family wanted to see him.

Karen entered almost cautiously, noticing Veyron dressed only in his underwear as he had already removed the rest of his clothes.

"This thing about the rules of the duel has really complicated things but... If it wasn't interesting we would get bored, right Vey?" Karen said looking at him cryptically.

Veyron looked at her without understanding a single word.

"What rules Karen? In Racheakt, the only rule that counts is the one of the dagger and Fate will not have any opportunity against that."

Karen smiled.

"You seem very confident, but Fate is skilled. If this was a sword fight there would be no doubt of who would win Veyron… Fate." His face broke down with fury at the assertion of his sister. He knew she was right but she did not have to tell him that at that moment.

Karen continued.

"Your advantages for this duel will be your height and range… and maybe your strength. But Fate is much faster and nimble than you are. And she does not need to kill you, just submit you… leave you unconscious for someone else…" and at that point she pointed at his genitals, "... to make you a bitchwhore."

Veyron clenched his fists and approached his sister menacingly.

Karen did not move, seeing her brother furious from her words.

"But to prevent that, you have me, my dear Veyron… and I have thought of all the possibilities."

Veyron stood in front of her. Karen took one of his hands in hers and raised it for him to extend it. When his palm was extended, she deposited a minuscule brown sphere in it.

Veyron looked at her puzzled.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, still upset.

"That is not the correct question, Veyron," Karen replied, who incidentally had never stopped smiling since she had arrived. "The correct question is, do you want to live...? If the answer is 'yes', then you must listen to me carefully and stop wasting valuable time with your stupidities."

Veyron got visibly relaxed. "Listening."

" _This_ … is a paste made with a very special herb that a friend has given me especially for you. When the priestess gives you the ritual dagger that you will use, you must extend it over the tip and the edge of the sword…" then her smile disappeared and looked at him. "You better not be stupid enough to cut yourself while doing it."

Veyron looked at the very little sphere.

"Poison?"

"You keep making the wrong questions, Veyron," Karen said exasperated. "A poison would be too obvious, moron! If they figure it out we would all go down with you!"

Seeing Veyron stay silent for once, Karen continued.

"Once you get to cut Fate a couple of times, this medicine will daze her enough so you can actually beat her. It will slow her down, affect her reflexes, and diminish her awareness. To everyone, Fate would have had a bad day or fear and you will win without the shadow of a doubt."

"Just this much will do all that?" Where am I going to keep it until they give me the dagger?" Veyron wanted to know, extending his arms and gesturing to his body that would be completely naked for that moment.

Karen laughed again.

"We will have to find out if it works, don't we...? And about the other thing, it only works mixed with blood. The paste is covered with a very thin leathery cover, so hide it in your mouth… or wherever you like… but you need to be able to take it out without making it weird and being too obvious..." Karen not only laughed now, but also looked at him wickedly. "Think a little for a change, Veyron. It won't hurt you to try. I cannot do everything for you."

Veyron looked at her sister with anger in his face again when the three knocks on the door indicated the visit had indeed. The door opened immediately after.

Veyron closed his hand in a fist even though the sphere was incredibly small.

Karen turned to make her way out, saying goodbye to Veyron before disappearing from his view. "May the gods be with you little brother, I will be thinking of you."

— X —

The group moved forward towards the sacred woods, with barely a few rays of the evening's sun shining over them. Nanoha, walking in silence with Saber by her side, estimated it should be a little over an hour before sunset.

Everyone that had been summoned for the event had traveled in carriages from the center of Dinsmark, where the Tower was located, to the west, across the walled limits of the Belkan city almost until they reached the west boundary.

The sacred forest was very different from the feudal woods of Stier Castle where the royal family used to hunt. The forest where the duel would take place emerged from the lowest parts of the mountains to the west of Dinsmark and it was not only one of the most inaccessible zones to arrive to or exit from the city, but also one of the oldest. The type of trees that populated that forest could live hundreds of years, and they were tall and leafy. Since the earliest times, when the Belkans were not yet a flourishing empire, it had been a place of confluence for forces and natural energies and therefore, a sacred place of communion with the Gods.

Nanoha noticed the difference in the color and the texture of the forest they were approaching on the carriage. A gigantic grey rock in a rectangular shape indicated the spot where everyone stopped and for which they would continue on foot as part of the ceremony.

As soon as they got out of the carriages, three groups were formed by the people that would witness the duel. Nanoha discreetly looked for Fate but could not see her anywhere, or Veyron. The Guards of the Doctrine indicated to her that she along with Saber would lead Fate's group, with Hayate, Shamal, Zafira and Vita following them.

Alicia, as the second heiress, had to attend the duel with the main group; along with the Hegemon, Carim Gracia, Olivie, and two representatives of the council of nobles, Megane Alpine and Victoria Dahlgründ 'Mother'.

In the last group were the Huckebeins, led by Fortis and Karen, Arnage for the first time very serious and silent along with Stella Irvine, and thanks to a special dispensation, Cypha Huckebein also attended, but chained and guarded by Sieglinde Jeremiah, one of the few warriors in Fate's group from the Imperial Guard that had not gone to Kestrel with Micaiah and Victoria. Fortis objected to the presence of Sieglinde guarding Cypha, but it was either that or her sister be kept locked while his brother fought for his life. They had to give in.

The three groups, led by the Hegemon and the priestess at the center, started the walk towards the glade where the duel would take place.

As soon as she entered the thick forest, Nanoha felt a shiver running down her back. And it was not just because of the sudden drop in temperature under the shade of the trees. The cold in the forest was different. Almost solid and tangible, and as if it came directly from the earth itself, just like those abrupt gelid currents that can be felt under the sea, solidly iced around the body, except there was no water around.

The next thing that made her tremble was noticing the trees did not have a defined form, but they rather seemed to be shifting, moving, adjusting… despite there was no feeling of wind that could be shaking them. Unlike Dinsmark where the gusts of wintry air could be felt, as soon as they had entered the forest, the air had died around them in such an absolute way that the calmness around it felt antinatural. Despite the time of the day, the silence was absolute. No bird, no animal, no graze… only the trees that seemed to move slowly under their own cadence, an inner one, as a heartbeat that Nanoha could sense within but unable to see with her eyes.

As abruptly as they had entered the forest, they arrived at a large clear, where the capricious conformation of the forest allowed the rays of the sun to reach it.

The clear in the forest had an almost perfectly round shape and was adorned with a tree whose trunk was larger than any other tree Nanoha had ever seen in her life. Doing a quick calculation, she estimated that at least twenty people, hand by hand, would be needed to completely surround it. Maybe. Watching it was as beautiful as it was terrible.

That was the place where Veyron or Fate… would die.

When they arrived at the glade, Fate and Veyron were already there, standing face to face, each covered by a long white mantle, with their seconds, Signum and Deville, standing right behind each of them.

Following the instructions, no one entered the grounds of the duel; everyone walked in two lines around the border of the glade until they reached their position.

Carim occupied the place of honor at the west side, lined up with the center of the tree. Alicia and the Hegemon took their positions of honor by her sides and after them, everyone lined up until a human perimeter surrounded the border of the clear. Several Guards of the Doctrine that had accompanied them took the strategic positions within the forest near the clear.

Alicia had explained to them that the families of each contender were to be placed behind the opponent at the beginning of the duel, so at that moment she could not see Veyron's face but she could see Fate's.

Her wife looked serene and peaceful, apparently with no sign of tension in her face. Fate had tied up her hair for the duel in a low but firm ponytail, holding the remaining extension of her hair together with slim leather bands distributed all the way to the end. Nanoha had seen that arrangement in other Belkan warriors but never in Fate, who usually wore her hair down or barely tied with a ribbon.

During a few seconds, the rays of the sun glowed brighter over Fate, making her golden hair shine and their eyes met for the first time.

Nanoha felt the urge to run towards Fate and she mentally repressed herself, tightening her fists and jaw. She looked at Carim and remembered her voice in a phrase she was not even aware she remembered.

_(Here lies the pact between two souls…)_

Fate had told her that if she lost she would be free… but that she would always be her wife.

Looking at her standing in front of Veyron, Nanoha shivered. She did not want Fate to lose for anything in the world.

She also remembered Alicia telling her that once the ceremony started, no one could speak and least of all enter the dueling grounds.

Just as Fate had told her, the Gods would decide. They were allowed to witness their decision but no one could interfere in any way.

Carim lifted a dark box over her head and Nanoha felt a cold fist squeezing her heart and the voice of the priestess resonating in her ears.

_(Here and Now)_

It had begun.

— X —

_(You accept to unite)_

"Skoll and Hati… the wolves of darkness have been summoned… repulsion and hatred… the darkness that chases after the light."

Carim walked towards the center of the glade. She, as priestess, was the only one allowed to enter the sacred grounds besides the combatants.

She opened the box she was holding in her hands and the daggers inside captured the light as if devouring it, sparkling with a wild brilliance. Nanoha could not imagine which metal or precious stone could cause that effect with the light.

"...let the Gods decide…"

While they waited in the Tower, Alicia told them the purpose of the ceremony of Racheakt.

Even if it was a ceremonial duel, it was not performed regularly to settle disputes since at least one of the contenders had to die. Sometimes both died. It was a duel of honor, rejecting it once it had been proposed meant living in disgrace; but it was also so much more. It was a sacrifice to the Gods and it had to serve the purpose of rectifying the hatred originated by the dispute. Whatever the result may be, everyone was bound to accept it and there were no further arguments. The one who died, offered his life for the affront. The one who lived was blessed by the Gods.

By confronting each other, the contenders faced darkness and when one of them won, then darkness had been defeated. The wolves returned to their confinement and everyone expected it would last for a long while.

Over fifty years had passed since the last Racheakt and even more since an heir of the Belkan Throne had engaged in one.

"... and may the wolves of darkness be defeated…"

With that phrase, Signum and Deville stripped Fate and Veyron from their mantles and retreated to their place outside the circle.

Fate and Veyron, who had just been silently watching each other since they had arrived a little earlier than everyone else, stood facing each other, naked and determined before advancing with firm steps towards Carim.

Without looking at the other, they each took a dagger. Carim stepped away.

"May your dagger splinter and break," both Fate and Veyron mumbled, starting the duel and almost immediately Veyron threw himself at Fate viciously enraged.

Nanoha gasped at the violence of the sudden attack and clasped her hands in front of her.

_(Your path and your destiny,)_

Fate evaded Veyron's first two slashes but she was not able to completely dodge the third, which scraped her abdomen despite her agility.

The first blood shed had been hers. Even though it was a superficial wound, red slithered down her pale skin from the cut and diagonally to her belly, some threads were lost in the fair hair between her legs while others seamlessly ran down her right thigh as Fate moved, blocking Veyron's attacks.

Her old friend had attacked her with outstanding swiftness and recklessness since the first moment. Fate could have countered with similar lethal movements but she did not want to kill him and Veyron was aware of it, that was why he was fighting in an almost suicidal nature.

Veyron was going to try to kill Fate or die trying.

Veyron's first charge to attack ended when both daggers clashed fiercely and taking advantage of her nimbleness, Fate kicked him back in the stomach pushing him backwards. Veyron stumbled and gasped but never stopped observing Fate.

For a moment, they both looked at each other, breathing unevenly as they circled the other, always in guard and ready for the other to attack. Fate and Veyron had trained close combat together and they knew each other very well, almost as themselves, in that sense.

Nanoha looked with distress at the blood running down Fate's abdomen and did not realize she almost stepped into the circle until a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

_(Your past and your future,)_

"Nanoha," she heard Saber calling her and felt a pair of firm hands bringing her back to her place. Even if it had been just one step, no one but the priestess could enter the sacred grounds besides the contenders and their seconds. She would be in trouble if she did, for any reason.

Nanoha turned and met Saber's green eyes looking at her kindly. "You must be strong," the warrior said softly.

From the grounds, Fate noticed Saber moving and for a few seconds her gaze strayed from Veyron.

"Don't you dare insult me even more!" Veyron yelled while launching at her, furious.

Their steels collided with strength several times, moving at amazing speed, until Fate stopped Veyron's dagger with her own, both holding each other's wrist; unexpectedly, he struck a violent knee jab that Fate was only able to block with her knee while Veyron recriminated, "We are fighting to the death for her and you have the nerve to be looking at her instead of me!"

The power of the blow sent them both to the ground, rolling and scrambling like beasts. Daggers were crossed and when they finally were able to free from each other and stand up, they were both bleeding on several parts, although neither injury was deep, they both breathed heavily.

By that moment, they were both sweating despite the cold that increased by the second, and they were both covered in blood and stained with the color of the soil over which they were fighting.

Fate forced herself not to look towards Nanoha.

For once, Veyron was right in what he said. The least she could do in that moment was get distracted… Least of all think about what Nanoha was going to do, or with whom, if she lost the duel.

"Your whore is going to be very happy when I win, Fate… she is going to get rid of you… but she is not going to get rid of me…" Veyron said smiling in between breaths, "and I am going to give your wife something you can't," he finished pointing at his genitals.

Fate made an effort to control her rage. Veyron was trying to make her lose her control, anger her and force her to act impulsively. She knew she had to keep her calm and submit Veyron so he would face his true punishment.

Veyron kept rambling but he also noticed Fate had not taken the bait.

From their places in the circle, Fortis and Karen Huckebein looked at each other. It had been minutes since Veyron had nicked Fate but nothing indicated yet that the blonde was at any disadvantage. She had not even answered to Veyron's verbal abuse and kept her stance, vigilant and ready for the next attack.

Fate was usually very forward in her offense and preferred to end combats quickly, but this time she had opted for a defensive strategy to fight, timing her attacks to Veyron and he knew why she was doing that. She did not want to kill him. She wanted to submit him.

And he was not going to let that happen.

Veyron went again for the strike.

This time Fate not only guarded herself. With equal strength she countered Veyron's attacks, leaning to dodge them and stretching to attack. With a decisive motion, Veyron's dagger headed inexorably towards Fate's neck but with an agile movement, the warrior's free arm deflected the trajectory of the dagger and it was Veyron who finished with the tip of Fate's dagger under his jaw.

They both remained still. Veyron opened his eyes very wide at the lack of pain. Fate had stopped her dagger in the last second.

Before Veyron could react to his surprise, Fate twisted and fiercely kicked Veyron right on the face. With the force of the impact to his face, he fumbled back several steps, momentarily blind.

Fate pounced over him, inflicting a deep cut in the arm holding his dagger and lunged a second kick to his abdomen. Veyron fell on his knees, crouching and just the moment Fate approached to continue the attack, Veyron switched hands to hold the dagger and got up almost screaming, launching into Fate with all his strength.

The dagger the warrior wielded was buried in the hand of Veyron's already wounded arm, but his dagger stabbed her near her left shoulder. Veyron was aiming to her chest or her neck, and had missed either mark.

With the impulse, Fate fell backwards with Veyron straddling her torso and a piercing pain ripping through her. That initial pain was nothing compared to the one she experienced when Veyron violently ripped off the dagger from her flesh to stab her again.

Summoning her strength of will, just as Veyron raised up gaining momentum for what he thought was his finishing blow, Fate kicked up with both legs, unbalancing him while she ripped her dagger from Veyron's hand and deeply shoved it down his stomach.

Veyron fell heavily over his side, freeing Fate from his weight, who rolled and kneeled up, bleeding profusely and panting. As fast as her condition allowed her, she approached Veyron who was gasping and unable to stand up, falling down to press her knee down the wounded arm of her opponent.

Veyron would have screamed if he had not been drowning with his own bile having Fate's dagger impaled up to the handle in his stomach; the warrior pressed her other knee to his chest to keep him in that position, taking the dagger that lied next to him with her right hand and even with her left arm almost hanging limply, she held the knife pointing directly to her friend's exposed neck.

It was until that moment that she turned her look up towards Carim.

"He… has almost died… twice already," Fate said in between broken breaths, exhaling a cold mist on each. "I forfeit my right… to take his life… for the sacrifice."

After stating that, she slowly stood up, barely managing to stand still without shaking too much.

The last rays of the sun had vanished moments before and all that was left was that grey and hazy clarity that preceded the night that was rapidly upon them.

"The sacrifice is accepted," Carim said in a contained voice. Precia on her side remained unaltered. Not a single expression had crossed her face while her daughter wallowed with death to defeat the one who had been her friend. Alicia was shaking and biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying for what Fate had had to do.

The Huckebeins were devastated and none dared to look at Veyron lying bloodstained on the ground.

Just then, Fate dared to look towards Nanoha.

_(Your life and your death,)_

Shamal and Hayate were holding the red-haired tightly so that she would not run into the dueling grounds. Fate shook her head, sensing her eyesight turning blurry to no avail, in the foggy darkness that was falling on them she could almost have sworn her wife… was crying.

" _What's happening?"_ Fate thought confused. " _They… everything… is… moving..."_

Before she could understand what was happening, before she could understand why her vision of the world seemed to be distorting at an incredible speed, because it seemed Nanoha was screaming, something slammed forcefully into her side.

It took her a second to realize that she was lying, tall as she was, on the ground and the last thing she saw before everything when dark, were Signum's blue eyes that looked like she was screaming something she could not understand, or even hear.

_(To Fate Testarossa?)_

— X —

When Veyron recovered after passing out, several torches illuminated the glade where he had fought with Fate. He tried to move but was unable. He felt the thick surface of the bark of the tree behind him and he realized he had not killed Fate in the duel and he had not died either… everything was lost to him.

He still had Hati, the dagger Fate had used to combat, deep in his stomach. His head wobbled due to the lost blood and he could barely hold it upright.

"Tonight we offer this sacrifice to the Gods," Carim said with overwhelm in her voice.

It was the first time in her life she conducted a human sacrifice to the Gods and she never addressed Veyron. He was no longer a Belkan citizen, a man… or human. He was an offering. That also was what he had lost in that duel. And what he had won.

Approaching him, she took the dagger's handle and removed it as fast as she could. Veyron gasped in pain as the blood spilled down his abdomen and in between his legs until making its way to the roots of the tree.

The only ones left in the clear of the forest were Carim, Garyu and the Imperial Guards of the Doctrine. After Carim removed Hati from Veyron, Garyu approached him. If there was something that all his years of experience guaranteed was his ability to do things quickly.

The Huckebeins were still at the forest's boundaries where their carriage awaited for them when a harrowing scream brutally ripped through the night.

"That fucking idiot…" Karen sissed clenching her fists.

A while later they noticed the torches of Carim and her guards approaching them. When the priestess left the thick of the forest no one said a word. Neither the Huckebeins, nor Carim.

Each group got in their carriages and the horses took them away from the place.

Veyron, submerged into the most absolute darkness after Carim and her guards left, taking all the torches, growled and panted tied to the tree.

He was bleeding out and he was no longer a man.

He had not been allowed to die as one.

For a moment, before losing consciousness and allowing himself to be embraced by the darkness, he wondered what his brothers would be thinking about him, what would Fate be thinking. Had she survived? Would she? Or would they meet in hell later?

He almost laughed in between gasps.

Karen was going to be pissed off at him for a long while because he did not use the poison or whatever she had given him in the dagger against Fate.

Although at that moment, emasculated and agonizing in a damned tree, he regretted not doing it; before the duel, he had not been able to. He had to defeat Fate by himself or life, afterwards, would have meant nothing.

The only problem was he had not won. And his life would be no more.

— X —

Carim, joined by Olivie, Megane Alpine, Garyu, and her Guard of the Doctrine walked together in a group towards the glade.

It was very early in the morning, but the sun had already risen enough to dissipate the morning mist and barely warm up the environment.

When they arrived at the glade and looked at the tree, the women looked away, aghast by the scene in front of them. Olivie felt she was about to faint. Carim asked Garyu to get closer to the tree instead of her and Megane had to find a hold in one of the thick trunks breathing in deeply.

Garyu approached the tree. And Veyron.

Or what was left of him.

"Gray wolves," he explained when he returned with the women. "The blood must have attracted them during the night. By the amount of damage, it seems it was a large pack."

"By the Gods…" Olivie barely mumbled.

The gray wolves were one of the largest species of wolves around the area and barely got near the city. Hati and Sköll, the wolves of darkness Carim referred to in the duel ceremony, were symbolically represented as gray wolves.

"It seems the offering was accepted… in its entirety," Carim mumbled. "Garyu please take care of this. We need to incinerate and appropriately dispose of the… offering."

It had been long since a human sacrifice had been performed but everyone knew that the remains were not given back to the family. There would be no grave to mourn Veyron Huckebein.

Several hours later, Oivie and Carim walked by the streets of Dinsmark in silence towards the cathedral where the priestess spent most of her time. When Olivie left her at the lateral door, Carim unexpectedly held her from the arm to whisper one last warning to her ear.

"One, the least expected one, has fallen, painfully but honorably. But six still remain. And they are not going to wait with the arms crossed. Now… you must be more careful than ever, Olivie."

— X —


	12. AWAKENING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Thanks to all who are following the story and eagerly awaiting the updates, Hero with No Name, Anon... and all the ones silently reading and leaving kudos!
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

**"Till the End of Times" by Aleksei Volken**

**Chapter 11. AWAKENING**

Fate tried to move and several pangs of pain pierced through different parts of her body, but especially on the left side of her chest. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt heavy and distant as if they did not belong to her. She tried to speak but her mouth felt dry and pasty and the only thing she was able to mutter was a guttural 'mmmpfffgggrrr' at the lack of response from her body.

Then she felt her face being touched and again tried to open her eyes.

She knew she had succeeded by the slight glow she was able to distinguish crossing through her vision range like a flash of lightning, but everything else looked blurry and distorted.

Not without effort, she blinked several times until the image became clear and took shape before her.

The first thing she could actually see was a beautiful yet serious face framed with copper-red hair and bright blue eyes. She knew that face.

"Na… noha," she was able to finally articulate with a voice raspy and dry like the leaves of the fall that was nearing its end.

"Shamal-san, she is indeed waking up! Hayate-chan… let Alicia-chan know! Quickly!"

"Easy there, Nanoha-chan, give her some time… it's not like Fate-sama is going anywhere, is she?"

Both Nanoha and Shamal shot a severe look towards Hayate for her comment, although she did not even care and only extended a cup to her lady.

"Okay, okay… I'm going…" Hayate conceded, bowing respectfully to Fate before going to look for her sister.

Nanoha, holding the cup in her hands, got closer to Fate from one of the sides of the bed while Shamal went to the other.

"Fate-san," Shamal called her and smiled when Fate turned her gaze to hers. It seemed that she was actually waking up and it was not part of the fever-induced deliriums she had experienced during the previous days. With satisfaction, she gestured to Nanoha and both of them helped Fate to sit up a little.

Fate grunted due to the pain the change in position had caused, but it felt nice for her to move. Little by little the memories started to come back to her mind. Racheakt. She had faced Veyron in a duel… And she had won. She remembered forfeiting her right to ultimate him, in order to bring him to the sacrifice. She remembered seeing Nanoha. She remembered Signum's face over hers yelling something she could not even hear. Then the darkness and the nothingness.

"Fate-san lost a lot of blood during the combat and after it," Shamal explained to her calmly while Nanoha only held her. As Shamal briefly explained what had happened to her, the red-haired gave Fate small sips of the contents of the cup. A light fresh infusion that Shamal had prepared for her along with the multiple arrangements and cares she had had with Fate in the last days.

"The injury Veyron Huckebein inflicted was very deep, Fate-san, luckily it did not manage to puncture the lungs, or even worse, your heart… but it was very close. We gave you the best possible care we could provide in the forest and then we brought you here."

Fate looked around and she noticed they were in her old room. The one she originally had to share with Nanoha. She looked at her wife, who slightly blushed but did not look away.

"We cleaned and cauterized your wound but we were not able to avoid the poisoning fever. For three whole days you burned up in fever, Fate-san, but when we were worried the most, you finally pushed through. You were, however, sleeping for two more days than we were expecting you to," Shamal finished with a smile. "How are you feeling now, Fate-san?"

Fate relaxed in her position. After drinking a little she felt her mouth and throat were not as dry anymore to speak.

"Just as if a dragon... had me for dinner…"

Shamal covered her giggles with her hand and Nanoha restrained her impulses to punch her.

"Well… at least Fate-san is in a good mood… Nanoha-chan was deeply worried about you."

"That is not true!" Nanoha fervently denied, standing up and blushing so furiously from head to toes that she was throwing poisoned stakes at Shamal with her eyes. She then looked at Fate who was looking at her disconcerted. "I was not worried! I… I was just…"

"True... Nanoha-chan was 'just' right by your side all the time. She has not once left your si-…" Shamal had to stop to dodge by the skin of her teeth the cup that Nanoha had thrown at her with remarkable strength and precision. Miyuki Takamachi had taught her the technique before leaving Nihon just in case she ever needed it. She now understood how right her lady's older sister had been.

"You were… not worried then… Nanoha?" Fate asked in a whisper attracting back her wife's attention.

Nanoha was redder than a tomato when she turned to see Fate.

"Of course not...! Shamal is an excellent physician… and besides… I already knew it was not that easy to get rid of bad weeds...!"

Fate was looking at her with an arched eyebrow and the corner of her mouth faintly curved in a hint of a smile. She had never seen her wife embarrassed like that. The truth was she looked beautiful.

"...I was here because… I don't go out much anyway! And… I thought it was my… _duty_ … as… your… _wife_ … is all…" and she ended crossing her arms over her chest and averting her gaze elsewhere. "I knew a simple wound like this one would not kill you."

The door was opened abruptly at that moment and Alicia Testarossa all but ran inside followed calmly Hayate.

"Fate!" she screamed, almost throwing herself at her sister to hug her. Fate's slight indication of pain made her tone down her enthusiasm. "Oh… I am so sorry."

She then hugged her more moderately, "Thanks to all the Gods you woke up Fate, we were all scared to death."

Nanoha looked away to avoid watching Fate's smile… and everyone else's at Alicia's words.

For a while Alicia kept talking with Fate, putting her up to speed of what had happened during the days she had been unconscious, or rather say, fighting for her life.

Until Fate finally started to show signs of being worn out.

Shamal suggested letting her rest since according to her last check-up on Fate's wounds, the only thing she would need to recover was time and patience. Alicia assured Fate everything would be in order while she recovered. Signum had taken over all her tasks in the guard and she, the ones her mother had assigned her.

"Take it easy and do not worry about anything," Alicia told her smiling, and then, ignoring all of Fate's weak objections, she looked at Nanoha and added, "Besides, Nanoha-chan will take care of you all the way."

Nanoha blushed violently but did not deny any of Alicia's words.

"Let's get Fate-san to rest some more. Nanoha-chan, continue giving her the infusion a little longer. In a few hours we can try with something more solid," Shamal indicated, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders had been removed.

"The fact that I am starving does not count at all?" Fate asked, suddenly feeling she could eat a whole cow.

"That is a very good sign, Fate-san, but let's take it easy, okay?"

"I will make sure Linith prepares something delicious for you, Fate," Alicia told her sister, clearly happy. "Linith will come by in a few hours, Nanoha."

With that, the three women left, leaving Fate alone with Nanoha.

And suddenly, neither knew what to say.

When it seemed they could not take the silence any longer, they both spoke at the same time.

"Nanoha…"

"I…"

Again, they both went silent.

"You go first," Nanoha, who was still standing at her side, said.

Fate looked at her. She still felt a little disconnected from her body and her emotions, but the fact of having awakened to find her wife by her side had given her a serenity she never expected to feel.

"I just… want to thank you for… being here," Fate said. Even if Nanoha had said she had done it because it was her duty, it was also something she could just have not done at all. Fate did not need to ask anyone to know that Precia had not come to see her on those days, although she surely received regular reports informing of her status.

In a gesture that surprised Fate, Nanoha sat on the edge of the bed.

"I... just wanted to tell you… thatIamhappythatyouarefeelingbetter."

Nanoha said that so fast and in such a low voice that Fate had to strain her brain for a few seconds to understand what she had meant.

"Really?" Fate asked.

At the moment she did not want to ask if the fact of still being married to her also made her happy. The mere fact of Nanoha being there with her was enough for her.

"You should rest," Nanoha said, standing up, without answering her question and leaning in to help her lie back again.

When she was starting to leave, she felt her wrist being grabbed with considerable strength taking into account Fate's state.

Their eyes met and Nanoha noticed Fate was looking at her affectionately and with a silent request in her eyes. Fate, her wife, the proud Belkan warrior, usually high-and-mighty, strong, arrogant, and even relentless… seemed at that moment, as she was looking at her, so sweet and vulnerable that Nanoha felt like melting inside.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Fate asked, feeling a little silly for asking something like that and blushing in the process. Waking up looking at Nanoha's face over her was the only thing she wished for at that moment and she was willing to sacrifice some of her pride in order to get it. The fact that Nanoha had not freed herself from her hold, although she could easily have, gave her some hope.

Nanoha's cheeks colored with a little shade of red while assenting.

"Yes… I will be here…" she said with her best cold and severe voice that sounded completely false. "Now close your eyes already."

Fate looked at her one more time, smiling before closing her eyes. Nanoha, by her side, brought close the chair where she had spent most of her time the last few days and sat down, still holding her hand for a long while.

— X —

Olivie slowly opened her eyes. It was one of those atypical afternoons where the pale light of the sun barely made its way through the window. As winter closed in, the days started to get colder, shorter, and darker. The fact that day, in particular, the day Fate finally had woken up, had been a sunny one, had been, in her opinion the second-best omen of the day.

The best omen of the day had been when, after going to Precia's chambers to give her the news, she, after a very long time… had made her stay with her.

Olivie moved under the sheets, naked, and rested on her side to touch the Hegemon's face, getting closer to that body that felt warm and inviting next to her. Precia, with her eyes closed and breathing deeply, looked calm and relaxed, like she had not seen her in a long while.

Olivie did not want to question why the Hegemon had looked for her that day after so long, after so many rejections… she simply would only take what was offered. After briefly informing her about the news of Fate's awakening, Precia had looked at her in an enigmatic way and without any explanation, had hugged her to make love to her as she had not in a long time.

Olivie was almost sent back to those days when, as teenagers, they had discovered the pleasures of the body together. Those almost forgotten times, when Olivie thought that passion and love were compatible and that there could be a place for them in a life… with Precia.

Olivie had, in fact, spent all her life with Precia, but not in the way she had hoped for. Not in the way she had yearned for many days and even more nights.

The Hegemon had made love to her that afternoon as she had in those old days and Olivie had to make an effort to remind herself they were not anymore the naive, dense teenagers anymore, victims to the calls of passion; that time had passed and many things had happened between them and to them. She also had to make a special effort to remind herself that Precia was the Hegemon to the world's most powerful empire and that she did not do anything at random.

Not even getting into bed with her.

Much to her surprise, Precia was the one who, after a while, without opening her eyes, just asked, "Are you not going to ask me why?"

"Is there even a reason?" she answered, without stopping caressing the other's face.

Precia opened her eyes and sat up to look at her. The sheet slid down her chest down to her waist exposing her breasts still full and turgent.

"And you are going to accept it, just like that?"

Olivie felt ashamed of herself for the answer that came to her mind but said it anyway. It was the truth even if it hurt.

"I have always accepted it just like that."

The first true pain she had experienced in her life was the news about the wedding between Precia and Enzo Testarossa. She screamed, cried, and kicked… she even threatened to challenge him to a duel.

Megane Alpine, who at that time shared the same pain but from Enzo's side, convinced her of the futility of her attempt. Olivie was not a warrior and, even if she were… Enzo was already the designated Hegemon. A young and ambitious man who was marrying Precia because the Segbrecht family was the most powerful and recognized one in Belkan society and she would be the one that would better legitimate him in his position of Belkan ruler as the foreigner he was. He would always be a foreigner but his offspring would have the Belkan purest blood. Not even Megane Alpine could compete with that against Precia.

And no one in the council of nobles that supported Enzo would allow someone from Precia's own family to ruin that. Least of all for a reason so vain and futile as love.

And so, Olivie had to bear witnessing how the woman she loved married the man she had come to hate and gave him two daughters who would inherit the Empire and that she would end up, ironically, loving them as if they were her own.

"You should go and visit Fate… at some point," Olivie said, strategically changing the topic.

"And find that _vermin_ there? Absolutely not, Fate will come and find me and I expect it will be soon. A future warrior Hegemon like her cannot afford to show the slightest dash of weakness," Precia said and stood up to start getting dressed.

"Precia… you forced Fate into that marriage… We have taken away everything from that girl. I understand your delusions of Belkan grandeur but she has done nothing wrong to us…"

"She makes Fate weak," Precia abruptly interrupted her, looking severely at her. "And if Fate is weak, then the Empire is weak. And that, I cannot allow."

Olivie looked at Precia intrigued while she kept on with her angry diatribe.

"If Fate did not care for her, everything would be perfect. She would now have plenty of lovers and that scum would have the place she deserves… None… The _only_ reason Fate was supposed to marry her was to have control over Nihon, she should have crushed Nihon and their precious heiress under her boot… But it seems Fate actually pretends for her … to be her true _Imperial Consort_...! A parvenu like her should be thankful that Fate even considers looking at her and revere the ground Fate steps on… Not be treating her as she does!"

"You sound like Veyron," Olivier pointed out, disappointed.

"The bastard was at least right about that, it's a shame he was stupid enough to not do things properly. If he had done it the way he was supposed to, Fate would have killed him, repudiate her goddamned wife and be finally free."

"What if… Fate loves her?" Olivie whispered, tightening the sheets above her lap.

"That would be absolutely preposterous!" Precia roared. "No ruler can make decisions based on feelings. That is why that foreigner is so dangerous to us… The reasons driving Fate's decisions are the completely wrong ones!"

"Soon it will be Fate's turn to make the decisions for the Empire, Precia," Olivie pointed out. "She can be a good ruler… despite… her feelings for Nanoha Takamachi. Nihon can be a powerful ally if we don't destroy them…"

"I don't intend to destroy Nihon," Precia interrupted her furiously, "I want to completely control it."

Olivie stood up, taking the sheets to cover herself while approaching the Hegemon. Deep inside her heart, Olivie knew it was a lost cause, that it had been lost since the moment Enzo had chosen Precia and she had made hers the dream of Belkan grandeur. She had no hopes left for her but she wanted, at least, for Fate to have them.

"Precia," she said considering her words carefully, "the Bekan Empire has taken too much from the two of us, from you, from your family… Fate holds an unquestionable position at this moment… she can be the greatest Hegemon, the most powerful ever known to the Empire… there is no need to…"

"Now more than ever it is imperative to protect ourselves," Precia insisted without listening to her. "Now more than ever we need to capitalize Fate's position and secure the Testarossan name in the power."

"The expansion is almost done, I thought that when we reached that point we could… take a break and... " Olivie wished to say the words that had been left unsaid for so long but she did not want to risk a new and more painful rejection, especially after the afternoon Precia had given her like a coin thrown to a beggar.

"And what?" Precia looked at her, waiting.

" _And give us the chance to live… together,_ " Olivie thought but instead just said, "And live peacefully."

Precia did not make fun of her like she had done so many times before, instead, she told her something that left Olivie even more devastated than all the previous times.

"Peace? Oh yes, my dear, one day we will lie peacefully as the greatest family that ever ruled the Empire… but for that, there's still so much to do… and my plans for that… are just starting."

— X —

Exactly as she had wished for, the first thing Fate saw when she woke up hours later was Nanoha's face.

It seemed she had slept for longer than they had expected because there was no sunlight filtering into the room and the only source of light came from some candles lit around her. As soon as her wife noticed she had woken up, she helped her drink again and instructed Linith to bring her the food.

"So many attentions are going to spoil me," Fate said, feeling much better with her second awakening than she did in the first.

"You better not," Nanoha threatened, but at the moment Linith came in with the food, a light poultry broth prepared according to Shamal's instructions, she took the tray and took upon herself to take care of Fate.

Linith looked at her ladyship's wife with surprise but a silent indication from Fate made her realize she should keep her opinion to herself.

"Do you need me to help with anything else, Lady Nanoha?" was the only thing she dared ask. She had taken care of the Testarossa twins ever since they had been born so even despite feeling somewhat displaced she was overjoyed by Fate's wide smile while being tended to by her wife.

"No, Linith. I will take care. Just let Shamal-san and Alicia-chan know that Lady Fate has woken up," Nanoha answered, devoted to helping Fate sit up and holding the tray on her lap for her to eat.

Fate decided not to push her luck and ate by herself. She was actually too hungry to risk the soup ending up adorning her head if she asked Nanoha if she was not going to spoon-feed her.

Soup was not nearly her favorite food but she did not even care to protest. She ate enthusiastically feeling the food giving her a sudden rush of energy. She almost wanted to get up and stretch.

"Nu, uh, uh," Nanoha stopped her, pushing her back lightly with a finger to her chest. "Not until Shamal comes, checks you up, and gives you permission."

"No one has to give me permission for anything," Fate said, attempting for a second time just to have Nanoha hold her by the shoulders and look directly into her eyes before speaking.

"Oh, yes… this time you will follow the rules you are given, Marshal Testarossa… or you'll have to deal with me."

Fate arched a brow. It seemed Nanoha was completely determined to make her obey and, for the first time, her wife's determination did not upset her at all.

Giving up… momentarily… Fate laid back on her pillows, gathering her patience to wait for Shamal.

At that moment, the door opened without any prior announcement. Seeing a blonde mane, Fate thought it was Alicia, who was the only one who dared enter in that way to her room but she quickly realized the newly arrived was wearing the armor of the Imperial Guard.

And that actually two were the ones arriving.

"Fate!" Victoria and Micaiah screamed at the same time and launched into the bed.

Nanoha stepped aside just in time for both warriors not to run over her in their rush to see Fate.

Both Victoria and Micaiah hugged Fate closely and carefully. It was clear they had just returned from a long way riding on horseback.

"Sieg sent a falcon letting us know about Veyron's judgment and the duel but we could not just leave everything like that at Kestrel and come… Signum authorized us to return just two days ago... " Micaiah explained after hugging her while still panting. Just as if they had all but run to find her after getting off their horses.

Fate opened her eyes in disbelief that they had done the journey back from Kestrel in two days. She wanted to tell them they should not have left their post just to come to see her, but just at the thought of them riding their horses two days and probably their nights, nonstop, she did not have the heart to do it.

"It was a rash decision," Fate said, but then added smiling, "but I appreciate you did it. Take a moment to breathe, I will surely be here for a long while without going anywhere."

"We wouldn't have wanted for you to endure Racheakt alone," Victoria said, who had also hugged Fate very tightly. "That's why we wanted to come back as soon as possible. You never know what the Huckebeins can come up with…"

Nanoha just waited standing up at a safe distance from the bed, watching as the two warriors sat in the bed with Fate and were touching her, carefully but with too many liberties for her liking. She tried to convince herself that the uncontrollable impulse to strangle them was due to their lack of courtesy towards her and not because those two were literally draped all over Fate a second after they had arrived.

"Thank you guys… but I was not alone," Fate said. "Nanoha has been with me the entire time."

Until that moment the visitors turned to see Nanoha with considerably large expressions of astonishment, who, in turn, just looked back at them with a look of elegant disdain.

"Well…" Victoria said, but before she could make any scathing remark, Fate intervened.

"How are things in Kestrel? Since you are here you can give me a detailed report."

"I am sorry, Fate," Victoria said, turning her attention back to Fate. "Signum and Alicia forbade us from talking to you about anything military ."

"Hey...! They cannot decide that…!" Due to her surprise, Fate sat up a little faster than she would have. "Ouch!"

"Fate!" Nanoha rushed to her wife's side, pushing Victoria from her way to get next to her. "Shamal said you shouldn't do any sudden movements… and yes, she has all the authority to tell you all the things you can't do."

"Fate? You are already on a first-name basis? Things really have changed since we left Fate, it seems it wasn't so bad after all that you stayed here," Micaiah said with a caustic smile, looking at Nanoha's distress and the way in which Fate looked at her.

Without batting an eye, Nanoha tried to assert her authority.

"Your Marshal," she said coldly at Micaiah and Victoria, "should not be doing these efforts." Much to her regret, she paused to remember that barely that morning they still did not know if she would wake up. "She… just woke up this morning," she finished looking severely at both women.

"Nanoha," Fate intervened, already recovered by the flinch of pain, gently taking her hands in her own. "All right, I promise we won't talk about work… and I won't overdo it… but let me speak with the girls for a moment."

Nanoha looked back at Fate with genuine concern. She did not care if Fate noticed or even if the other two noticed. Pondering whether she should give in to Fate's wish or insist the two warriors leave, she was unaware she was still firmly holding on to Fate's hand until Micaiah's voice made her notice Fate was still waiting for an answer.

"It seems someone is much more possessive over your person than before, Fate… does that mean we have lost you forever?"

"Micaiah," Victoria reprimanded her in a low voice and much to everyone's surprise sided with Nanoha. "Lady Nanoha is right."

Fate, Micaiah, and Nanoha herself looked at her flabbergasted.

Then Victoria did something that left them even more so. She bowed slightly to Nanoha and formally requested, "You are right, Fate must rest and recover… Please Lady Nanoha, allow us to stay with her for a few minutes now and if it is possible, we will return tomorrow for a longer time… We rode on our horses for many hours just to be able to arrive and see her but we won't jeopardize her recovery."

"Victoria…" Micaiah started to say but was silenced with a severe look Victoria shot at her.

Nanoha looked at Fate and realizing she still was holding her hand in hers, a little embarrassed let go of it.

"I will step outside for a few minutes while I look for Shamal, Fate," and then added, "Please don't let her fatigue much."

With that, she headed for the door, and at the brink of it before exiting, she had to control the sudden twinge in her stomach at the sight of both Micaiah and Victoria sitting in the bed, carefully but very close to Fate, taking each one of Fate's hands in their own. Micaiah, who was on her right side, her uninjured side, even leaned closer to her to caress her face and her hair.

Nanoha left the room holding back the urge to slam the door and regretting giving in so easily at the request.

— X —

After Fate's nightly checkup, Shamal entered the room she shared with Hayate and plopped heavily on one of the chairs. The room was almost in complete darkness except for a single candle that was lit on one of the tables.

The physician felt exhausted. During the five days Fate had been unconscious or delirious with fever, she had remained alongside Nanoha all the time keeping an eye on her recovery, preparing infusions some to clean her wounds other for Fate to drink carefully.

Alicia had convinced the Hegemon that Shamal be the one to take care of Fate since it had been because of her that Fate had not bled to death in the duel grounds. Begrudgingly, Precia accepted, literally threatening Alicia and the physician that if Fate died, the responsibility would be their own; just as the consequences. The problem for Shamal of sharing that responsibility with the possible heiress to the Belkan throne was that she was the only one of them who was susceptible of being executed in that scenario.

Shamal could not have had more pressure than that.

She and Nanoha had taken turns to watch over Fate those days, during day and night, and yet it had been strenuous. The only thing Shamal wanted at that moment was a warm bath and a good night's sleep.

A slight creak in front of her made her wince and open her eyes heavy before screaming when she noticed a presence before her in the darkness.

"I am sorry to have startled you," a deep voice said, walking towards the dim light irradiated by the single candle.

"Signum…" Shamal gasped relieved. Then she noticed who was in her room. "Signum!"

Shamal sat up in her chair then asked in a disconcerted voice, "How?"

"Through the door...?" Signum replied with a half-smile while getting closer to her. "The window is complicated, especially at this hour and in a night without the moon. Besides, it's colder at this height…"

Shamal stood up. The past days had been difficult for her and she had barely seen the warrior. She had had even less time for their brief but intense interactions. Signum had briefly come over to visit Fate while she was lying in bed once or twice a day, but everyone was extremely worried to think of anything else except praying she could recover and they had barely exchanged a couple of words.

"Have you seen her yet?" Shamal asked, as far as she knew, the only visits she had received that day were those two warriors that annoyed Nanoha-chan so much.

"I know Testarossa… the second she sees me in that room, she will start asking questions about things she does not need to worry about right now. I rather not give her that temptation just yet," Signum replied.

Shamal smiled and felt a warmth invading her chest as she watched the tough warrior worried about Fate. It was almost sweet.

"Thank you for saving her life," Signum said, looking at her with intensity.

Shamal averted her gaze towards the floor ashamed. "Fate-san is really brave and I wanted to help her more than anything in this world. I would not have forgiven myself if I had not been able to do it… Aside from the encouragement from the Hegemon," she finished with a smile trying to minimize the fact that Precia, to put it simply, had threatened her with death.

She felt Signum taking her by the shoulders and she raised her gaze to meet the blue eyes of the warrior fixed on her. It seemed as if Signum was debating with herself violently between conflicting feelings she was unable to express.

Before Shamal was able to say anything else, Signum embraced her tight and kissed her passionately.

Shamal felt overwhelmed by the sudden gesture and froze in her arms for a few seconds before corresponding. Slowly their kiss became so intense and so deep, the physician forgot about all the tension and fatigue, everything around her just disappeared, except for the warmth of Signum's body tightening against hers and her lips devouring hers.

It was until she felt her feet were not touching the ground anymore that she half-returned to reality and to the place she was, only to discover that she was already lying on her bed and that Signum was hurriedly removing her sword and the protections of her garments. That day she was not wearing the full armor of the guard, just the protections in her arms, shoulders, and chest.

That made undressing slightly easier than if she was wearing her full armor… but not faster.

Shamal looked at her astonished.

"Signum… what are you doing?" she inquired, asking the obvious.

"I'm sorry," Signum replied with a look full of desire, "I wish this was faster."

"Signum!" Shamal exclaimed, sitting up to stop her. "Wait, Hayate…"

At that moment, Shamal looked at the door. They were in the room she shared with Hayate, who, by the way, had an incredible timing to arrive at the most inappropriate moments.

"Wait, please… Hayate… will be here any moment," she explained at Signum's disconcerted look.

The warrior dropped the last of her protections on the floor and sat in the bed next to Shamal, caressing her face.

"I would rather… lie only with you… but if it is so important for you… we will wait for her," she said as her hand traveled down playfully unbuttoning the front of Shamal's dress.

Shamal furiously blushed at the implications of what Signum had said.

"No..! That's not what I meant! I don't want to share you with Hayate!"

Signum looked at her and smiled.

"Good… because I don't want to share you… with anyone else either," Signum murmured before taking her again in her arms to kiss her.

Shamal's resistance proved to be futile and unnecessary because despite her repeated negatives her body arched against the warrior's and she moaned to her contact.

There was only one thing she was finally able to mumble in between gasps and kisses while Signum stripped her off her dress, "The door… need… close..."

"I already took care of that," Signum whispered while she kissed the soft and sensitive skin between her thighs before capturing the pink and wet button between her legs causing Shamal to scream and arch her back again following the rhythm of the warrior's mouth.

Very soon, Shamal's worries about Hayate coming into the room were discarded as well as her clothes on the floor, while her body and her heart opened to Signum's touch. The encounter was untimely and unexpected but full of desire and passion; just as if the Belkan warrior could not wait for another second before making her hers.

Shamal had no notion of the time that had passed until they finally dropped exhausted and panting, naked, one next to the other.

"By the Gods…" Shamal mumbled while hugging closely to Signum's body.

The warrior cupped her face and stared at her as she had done when she had first arrived.

"I would not have allowed it," she mumbled, and then Shamal was able to notice the emotion that flooded her lover's gaze: shame.

But she did not know what could make a proud warrior like Signum feel that.

"Even if it would cost me my life and my honor as guard of the court, I would never let anyone hurt you," she said full of intensity and until then Shamal shivered with the implications behind the warrior's words. "No one," Signum reaffirmed. "Not even her."

Shamal tightened the embrace and kept Signum against her until she was able to overcome the lump in her throat.

"Thankfully," she finally said with sparkling eyes, "there won't be any need for that, Signum."

This time it was Shamal who looked for Signum's lips for an almost desperate kiss, offering at the same time her body to her hands. Signum made love to her again, several times, with passion and without any rush; taking her time to explore and reclaim every curve and every fold as her own, until Shamal moaned and trembled under her body, exhausted again but still burning with desire.

After all, that was why she had informed Shamal's younger sister that she wanted to properly 'thank' the physician for saving Fate's life… and that she should better find another place to spend the night.

— X —

Fate was soundly asleep, her breathing was rhythmical and strong, not arduous and weak like the days before.

Shamal had told her that she could sleep in the same bed as her from that night on as long as she was careful not to snuggle over Fate.

Nanoha, of course, had protested and had blushed, arguing she was not the cuddly type, least of all with people; and yet Shamal had suggested some precautions so Fate would not end up inadvertently hurt.

So, with a fluffy pillow between them, Nanoha lied carefully on Fate's right side of the large bed. There, listening to her wife's breathing, in that moment of solitude, in the middle of the dark where no one could see her or hear her, not even Fate sleeping by her side, Nanoha could admit, at least to herself, how much she had missed that sound of that breathing next to her side for so many nights.

All those nights Fate had not slept with her.

Which led her to the question that kept her awake at that time of the night despite how tired she was… Besides the muffled moans she was able to hear from the room next door and that were triggering other kinds of concerns.

" _What is going to happen when Fate gets better?"_

Obviously, the heiress had noticed that she was in her old room, the one they were supposed to share as a couple but that she had abandoned promising to never return and never to touch her ever again. A promise she had not entirely kept, but that she had not broken as Nanoha had worried. In fact, according to Hayate, she had fulfilled her promise entirely since her counselor did not know about the kiss Fate had stolen from her the day Saber had arrived.

Fate had noticed in which room she was in but she had not made a comment or a question. The same way she had not said anything when Nanoha got ready to stay with her in the same bed that night.

Without wanting to give unnecessary explanations, Nanoha had just said she was not ready to spend the night by herself.

Fate could have argued that anyone could have stayed with her, but she did not. She only thanked Shamal for her care and bid good night before Nanoha put out the candles to immerse them in the darkness.

Her convalescence was barely starting as well as her true recovery and surely she would never several days before completely recovering. But what would happen when she was better? Shamal had said she only needed time and rest.

Nanoha could not stop wondering if she would stay, if she would leave, if she would tell her something if she left… if she would leave to be with someone in particular. But what distressed her the most, even before Fate's questions or decisions, were her own feelings.

Hayate had seen her rush out flushed and upset after leaving Fate with her warriors… or ex-lovers… how she had referred to them, which had earned her an inquisitive look from her counselor.

" _It's only natural that Nanoha-chan is jealous,"_ Hayate had told her, ignoring her heated protests and denials. " _However it is time to overcome them and claim back your rights over Fate as your wife. No one has more right than you after all."_

And Hayate had been right. When she got back with Hayate, Shamal, and Alicia for Fate's last checkup, Micaiah was much more moderate with her behavior from what she had been before. Not as much as Victoria, but considerably more than she had been in the months before. She even looked at her differently after those brief moments alone with Fate.

As soon as Nanoha entered the room with her group, they both said goodbye to Fate promising to return the next day… when Nanoha would indicate it was proper to. Alicia and Hayate looked at her proudly. Fate called her by her side, supporting the motion and held her hand while asking Shamal when she would be able to have her first formal meeting with Signum and her warriors.

Shamal, smartly, told her they should take each day as it came and maybe, just maybe… next day she would give her the answer. After that, Nanoha agreed for the warriors to visit her at noon, but only as an informal visit, not a work meeting if Fate promised to not overdo it and inform her when she got tired. Fate agreed without resistance to both decisions, as well as Micaiah and Victoria who excused themselves so they could finally finish arriving from their frantic horseback ride.

Nanoha could not recognize this Fate that was treating her in a gentle way. Even in her weakened state she could have resisted her, confronted her… but she did not.

And that disconcerted Nanoha, even more.

What would she do? Should she ask Fate? Should she offer her to come back? Or ask her not to leave? Even more important than that… did she… want for Fate to stay...? And if Fate stayed, would she accept her to stay again as her wife exercising all her conjugal rights?

Nanoha extended a hand to touch one of the long locks of Fate's golden hair. She kept it between her fingers feeling its softness. She then let her fingers slide over the long thread that rested over Fate's arm.

It was the first time she had allowed herself the opportunity to touch Fate in that shy and almost insignificant, yet intimate, way. She was only able to do so because she knew Fate was soundly asleep thanks to Shamal's infusion. She would never do it with Fate awake or if she thought Fate would wake up in any second.

Fate.

The woman that was her wife and had done terrible things, to her and to her country… but also had fought to the death to defend her. Nanoha did not know if for her but at least to preserve something of her, despite knowing that she could lose everything. Something inside her whispered that Fate was not the terrible person she always thought she was.

And that same part of her was screaming at her not to let Fate get away from her side.

— X —


	13. FAREWELLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: There were some unexpected delays and ideally, we were/are planning to publish two chapters per week, so we don't want to delay this one anymore. Hope you all enjoy it... maybe even more than yesterday's?
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 12. FAREWELLS**

"Yes, I know Fate-san burns with the desire to stand, walk and especially, return to work but you must take things easy for a few more days… Two days ago you were still unconscious and four days ago, still burning up in fever!" Shamal insisted on a very stubborn Fate who was sitting on her bed after instructing Linith to bring her armor.

"It's not the first time I've been wounded… Counselor Yagami," Fate insisted, narrowing her eyes, with that serious, self-sufficient tone that made Nanoha want to hit her with a mallet.

"Shamal, Linith," said Nanoha, who had just entered the room right at the moment when Fate was giving Linith instructions in her absence. "Could you give us a moment please?"

Both the physician and Fate's valet bowed and left as requested.

Standing in front of Fate, holding her hands in front of her, Nanoha looked at her and waited.

Two days had passed since she had woken up and Fate was already insisting on going back to her duties in the Imperial Guard.

"I cannot stay here doing nothing, Nanoha… besides," Fate said, noticing her wife's attitude and using a much softer tone than she had used with Shamal. Tilting down her head a little she added almost embarrassed, "I must see my mother. She won't come. And every minute that goes by surely is making her more furious..."

Nanoha knew that moment was bound to arrive, but she had hoped it would not come so soon. Fate was really recovering quickly but she could tell she was not completely well yet.

The night before, Shamal had agreed for Signum to report the activities Fate usually was in charge of. The heiress had insisted that the meeting with her captain be private, so Nanoha did not know what they had talked about but what she did know was that she had not liked one bit the worried face her wife had when the meeting ended.

Fate had gone to sleep quieter than usual and that morning she had asked Nanoha for breakfast earlier than usual.

Now she knew why.

During her brief absence, Fate called Linith to bring her armor as well as to help her get dressed, but she had not counted on Shamal to be looking out for her the minute Nanoha stepped out.

At that moment, Fate was looking at her in that way she had come to know very well; too well for her own good… and, as she had already found out in multiple ways, when Fate had that look there was nothing that would change her mind.

The last couple of days they had interacted peacefully. They had not talked about anything… deep… but at least, they had not argued about minutiae as they always used to do before. Fate had been behaving kindly with her and she… well, she could not find a word to describe the way she had been behaving with her wife.

They had some sort of silent but frail truce that could be broken at any moment.

Breathing in deeply, Nanoha asked, "Are you only going to see your mother?"

Fate made an apologetic face but answered truthfully.

"No. I also need to meet Signum and Victoria at the guard's quarters."

Nanoha already was aware something had happened that had worried Fate since the previous night.

"Shamal is right about what she is saying, you know? If you don't take it easy and you overdo it now, you may take longer to recover…" Nanoha tried. She was not used to talking to Fate nicely, least of all, asking things from her. She just could not ask her not to go out now.

Fate, on her side, was not used to saying something, and Nanoha not to respond in a negative, defensive, or plainly aggressive way; so she felt like walking on extremely thin, dangerous, ice… blindfolded.

"If I… promise to finish everything I have to do by noon… and take the rest of the afternoon… easy…" Fate said cautiously, "Would that be acceptable to Shamal?"

They both looked at each other without saying a word for a few seconds.

"Maybe if you promise to finish by noon, or earlier if you are not feeling well… Shamal would accept," Nanoha said.

Shamal had no idea she was being used as a temporary bridge between the wives but at least, her name served her function mediating so both could reach an agreement… that the physician had no choice but to accept before the strict gaze of both women.

Additionally, this time specifically to Shamal, Fate had to promise she would call for her if for any reason she did not feel well.

So at that moment, Fate walked firmly but at a moderate speed with Signum by her side towards the meeting room her mother had adjoined to the Great Throne Room, where she knew the Hegemon would be attending several matters. Victoria, Micaiah, and Sieglinde walked in formation behind them. On the way, Signum briefly informed her about the latest news and what her mother would probably tell her.

She waited to be announced and entered with firm steps to the room, while Signum and the rest awaited outside to be called. Fate had hoped to find her mother alone, but her hopes were dissipated in an instant as soon as she entered. Precia was sitting at the large table, as well as her aunt Olivie, Megane Alpine, Victoria Dahlgründ 'Mother', and much to Fate's surprise… Fortis and Arnage Huckebein were there with her as well.

The least Fate was expecting was for Fortis to return as her mother's counselor after the result of the duel… or her mother to take him back, but least of all to find him along with his sibylline sister. Apparently, she had been very wrong.

" _Of course,"_ she thought when her eyes met the ones of the Huckebeins, " _they could not leave Veyron's sacrifice without capitalizing on it."_

The Huckebeins, just like her mother, weighed the interests of the family over other more intangible and less representative matters.

Fate bowed, greeting all the ones present.

Olivie, who had visited her a couple of times since she had woken up, stood up to kiss her, as well as Megane and Victoria. The women gave her compliments on her recovery but moderately, Fate presumed, in consideration to the presence of the Huckebein siblings.

Fortis and Arnage acknowledged her presence with a light gesture of the head.

"It's good to see you recovered, Marshal Testarossa," Fortis added laconically in the name of both of them. Veyron had faced his duel with honor. Even if Veyron had died, the Huckebeins, as a family, had won. They could not throw that away by being rude to Fate.

Although in private it was a completely different story.

"You took your sweet time," Precia said with her eyes almost closed and without making a single movement to move from her seat.

"The Yagami physician considered it was better not to take any unnecessary risks, Your Highness," Fate responded a little hurt by her mother's reaction but tilting her head in a sign of respect.

She was not expecting her to get up from her seat and run to hug her, but she was not expecting to be scolded either. Once again, she was happy to have decided to have that conversation as quickly as possible.

"Her Highness is worried about certain matters that require her attention," Fortis explained with a smile, just as if he was able to read Fate's feelings of discomfort. "There are things that only the heiress and Marshal of the Imperial Guard can be in charge of. I presume Captain Wolkenritter has explained the situation?"

"Yes," Fate answered, hardening with Fortis's words and gesturing the guard to summon her warriors in.

When Signum and the rest entered and bowed to the Hegemon, Fate took her place at the table with the rest.

"Victoria and Micaiah have not found yet any solid lead on the rebels in Kestrel, however, now that they are back and informed what happened to Signum, our captain noticed a seemingly insignificant event which could be critical now." Fate gestured to Signum who, standing behind her, approached to report.

"Knights Dahlgründ and Chevelle reported having detected a band of three men… probably outlaws, hiding in the woods surrounding Kestrel. Dahlgründ reported the information to Governor Lanster and several search parties went after them to no avail. The conclusion was that it was an isolated event and that probably the bandits would keep mugging road travelers," Signum explained getting straight to the point.

"However, when they arrived and gave me the detailed descriptions of the men in question, I remembered a comment the Warrior of Albion made to me after her arrival. For security reasons, she did not come here in a group, but rather concealing her identity and with a minimal royal escort until Dinsmark's borders. Along their way, they ran into the same kind of men described by Dahlgründ and Chevelle but in a much larger number. They, just as warrior Saber was, seemed to be hiding and to be very well organized for just some random road thieves."

After finishing her summary of the events, Signum stepped back to her original position.

"Have you talked to the Warrior of Albion about this?" Olivie asked Fate.

All the members of the nobility council that were present were already aware of the gang of thieves reported by Victoria and Micaiah and although the idea of them posing a significant threat had not been entirely rejected yet, Signum's last piece of information changed the perspective.

"No," Fate recognized. "I was planning to do so after this meeting."

"What would the possible implications be?" Megane Alpine asked.

"If this is an organized group, not an isolated one anymore and a large one… that would explain why we have not been able to find any lead in Kestrel. They would be causing the riots and then retreat to another location," Fate explained. "Up until now we thought the rebellion was directly related to the people of Kestrel, but if our theory is correct then… the enemy is elsewhere and only using Kestrel as a scapegoat."

Victoria Dahlgründ 'Mother' and Megane leaned in to whisper something to each other and then to Olivie.

"That would necessarily mean they have someone inside Kestrel," Fortis insisted with a serious tone. "The attacks could not have happened without inside help. The attackers knew very well our weaker spots."

Fate refrained from answering that such knowledge not necessarily had to come from Kestrel but it could also come from Dinsmark. Olivie had told her very few people were aware of how critical the situation really was in Kestrel. At that moment, Fortis was one of the few who was aware of that, but not that Alicia, Olivie, and Fate suspected the traitor was very close, in Dinsmark, and not outside of it.

Fate was not sure if Olivie had said anything to her mother but she could not take that risk in front of the rest.

"Definitely," Fate conceded with a straight face. She opted to keep her ace up her sleeve. "We will have to keep investigating. I will speak to the Warrior of Albion now. Micaiah and Victoria will go to Kestrel tomorrow and I will catch up with them as soon as possible."

"And when will that be?" Precia asked with some impatience in her tone. "The rebels are not going to wait for you Fate… they keep going on with their plans and all our drawbacks just help them."

"It's a long horseback ride to Kestrel," Olivie intervened before Fate could answer. "Victoria and Micaiah going on the front line will give Fate the time to prepare things for her and finish her recovery…"

"Our Marshal and heiress is a woman more than strong and resilient," Arnage spoke for the very first time with a slightly sardonic smile on her lips. "It's not like her current condition puts her life in danger, is it?"

"I will come with Victor and Micaiah to cover Fate's tasks," Sieglinde said, taking a step forward.

"And if Captain Wolkenritter joins Marshal Testarossa after, who will be in charge of the Imperial Guard, Knight Jeremiah?" Fortis asked, giving Sieglinde an inquisitive look. "The Guard cannot remain on inexperienced hands."

"Silence!" Precia stated standing up and looking severely at her daughter. "The rebels need to know the Empire is strong and impenetrable. The image of authority that must prevail in Kestrel is yours, Fate. I do not care who goes in the front line or how you organize your troops. Make the necessary arrangements to get there as soon as possible."

Fate clenched her jaw but accepted. "So shall it be, Your Highness. I will talk to the Warrior of Albion and we will make the arrangements for our departure…"

"You will go…" Precia cut her off. "Saber of Albion remains here, with me. I have a mission for her."

Fate looked at her mother puzzled but Precia just took her place back on her seat without further explanation.

"Is there anything else… Fate?" the Hegemon questioned her coldly.

"No, Your Highness," Fate answered and after bidding farewell to the women of the council and the Huckebeins, she left the room feeling completely furious.

Sometimes she just could not tell if her mother was on her side or the Huckebeins'. Be that as it may, she would now have to convince Shamal… and Nanoha… that not only she was fine, but also that she was ready for a three-day horseback ride without any problem.

"Signum," she called her captain who was walking slightly behind her. "Where can I find the Warrior of Albion this time of the day?"

It was not Signum who answered, but Sieglinde. And the answer did not amuse her at all.

"Knight Saber must be in the training arena. The last few mornings she has been there with Lady Nanoha practicing…"

Fate stopped short in her tracks and turned to stop Sieg, putting a hand on her chest.

"What did you say?" she asked with anger glowing in her eyes.

Sieg held Fate's gaze… and Signum's, right beside her.

"I said Saber must be… probably… at the training arena," she repeated cautiously.

"After that…" Fate hissed with her teeth clenched.

"It's been a couple of days that… Knight Saber is there… at this time... with Lady Nanoha..." Sieglinde said more concerned and promptly added, "But Vita and Zafira have been there with her too! I mean… it's not like she has been alone…"

Signum shook her head disapprovingly. Sieg had just gotten her in a gigantic problem with Fate.

Exactly as she expected, Fate turned slowly to look at her.

"That means you knew." Fate was not asking.

Signum considered her best choice given the circumstances.

She could not tell Fate that Nanoha had asked Shamal to ask her to keep the secret because she wanted to surprise Fate. That would only make things worse and would make Fate angered, not at her but at Nanoha.

After Fate had finally woken up and everyone was more relieved, Nanoha had suddenly approached Vita with the requirement to train her in the use of the sword, just as Fate had requested since the beginning. The short knight wanted to report it to Fate immediately but Nanoha asked her not to until she recovered. And then, the idea of the so-called surprise started to take shape.

During her first session with Vita, Saber noticed them and approached them. There and then the problems for Signum started.

Saber gently offered Nanoha to train her with _her_ technique. Vita, obviously, vehemently protested. She had probably been so emphatic that she ended up offending the Warrior of Albion, which had them in turn, confronted in a duel. The reward for the victorious one would be the privilege of teaching _her_ own technique to the Imperial Consort.

Vita had lost.

For Nanoha, it truly did not matter whether Saber or Vita taught her. She also enjoyed very much the time spent with the nice blond warrior who was also a foreigner in Belkan lands just like herself. She could learn the Belkan technique at any other time.

Nanoha did not see a problem with that but Signum noticed it from the very first moment. Despite that, she had agreed to Shamal's request, which actually was Nanoha's request.

" _Damned Vita,"_ she thought. " _Of all possible duels, she had to lose that one in particular. Well, at least Fate has indeed been surprised."_

"Yes," she recognized, staring directly at Fate. "I knew."

Fate pressed her lips together and without saying another word strode towards the training arena.

— X —

"Left… Block… Up… Strike…"

Saber's voice was soft and modulated while she moved gracefully in the arena.

The slender blonde warrior was all gracefulness and strength, moving as if it were at a dance more than in combat; and although they were moving much slower than what real combat would require using wooden swords to teach Nanoha the basic movements, her dance was still harmonious and aesthetic.

Nanoha did not know about the basic movements of fencing, but she was thin and nimble. They were both wearing light training clothes and leather protections that were lighter for Nanoha who was not used to wearing armor. And they both looked great together.

"Block…" Saber said again, this time hitting Nanoha's sword harder.

Both swords crashed together, Saber grabbed Nanoha by the wrist and pushed; the red-haired just as the other had taught her, stood her ground and resisted, gripping Saber's wrist as well. The swords were pushing each other forcefully.

Nanoha resisted but Saber was much more experienced and with the last push, the blonde's sword ended right by Nanoha's neck.

"Block…" Saber repeated with a smile that Nanoha returned. "You must always block, Lady Nanoha."

Nanoha dropped her arms to the sides, exhausted but with a wide smile. "Mou… Saber-san… this is too tiring! My arms hurt already!"

Saber approached her and placed a hand over Nanoha's shoulder.

"You have done very well… the art of the sword is not something that can be learned in one day… Besides, we also need to strengthen your body and…"

"Can you tell me what the hell are you doing?"

Nanoha and Saber were so caught up with their training that they never noticed Fate until she was standing inches away from them. Nanoha turned to Fate's voice only to find her wife looking at her, furiously. Signum and Vita were standing at a safe distance from her.

"Fate…" Nanoha started and quickly ran out of words.

"I asked you a question," Fate insisted, approaching her wife with a threatening look and grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey..." Nanoha protested, annoyed with her attitude. "I am training with the sword… Isn't it obvious?"

"My instructions were for Vita to teach you," she answered Nanoha, ignoring Saber who kept at a distance but was closely paying attention to the conversation between them, "and not about the sword, but to defend yourself."

"I do not care what your instructions were," Nanoha answered with her anger and indignation increasing, shaking her arm to break free from Fate's grip and taking a few steps behind to put distance between them. "And I can learn whatever I want from whomever I want."

"You were not willing to learn when Vita offered the first time…" Fate argued, getting closer to her again.

"Vita did not _offe_ r from her own will… You ordered it to her, without even asking me first if I wanted or was able to…" Nanoha countered.

"It seems you really want or you are very able now," Fate said, grabbing her arm again, with more strength this time to recriminate her. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to learn now? Did you have to go behind my back?"

"Eh… Fate…" Vita tried to intercede but Signum shut her up with a dry bump on her head. She had already made things difficult without speaking.

"Let go of me…" Nanoha asked Fate already furious with her attitude, but the grip on her just intensified.

"Lady Testarossa…" Saber intervened, unable to contain herself anymore.

With a sudden outburst, Fate let go of Nanoha to grab the handle of her sword, taking her wife with her left hand; she felt a sudden twinge in her chest due to the effort on her arm but ignored it to confront Saber.

"Stay out of this Warrior of Albion, this is none of your business." Fate said looking at her threateningly.

"Fate…" Nanoha called her, immediately worried as she noticed the pain in Fate's face that she was trying to hide.

"Yes it is, Lady Nanoha was training _with me_ because _I_ asked her to… I will not allow you to offend her in my presence," Saber answered and then glanced at Fate's hand on the handle of her sword. "Don't do something you will regret later."

"Then maybe you should learn not to ask things from other people's wives," Fate replied stubbornly. Despite her rational mind telling her to calm down, a consuming fire was burning in her chest and she was unable to control it.

Very slowly, Fate unsheathed her sword.

"Testarossa," Signum said worriedly, approaching her along with Vita.

"Fate!" Nanoha called. "What are you…?"

Fate pushed Nanoha aside and winced in pain, feeling the twinge extending on the left side of her chest while she was locked in a stares duel with Saber.

"I do not engage in duels where I have an advantage," the Warrior of Albion said undisturbed and without averting Fate's look. "We will have our duel if that is your wish Lady Testarossa… when you are recovered, not now."

"I don't need to have any consideration from you… Saber, I have fought in worse conditions like this… and I have always defeated my opponents."

Saber did not even answer.

"Fate!" Nanoha yelled frenzied, pulling Fate by the breastplate of her armor of the guard to make her look at her. "I asked Saber to train with me...! And I did not say anything to you… and I asked everyone not to say anything to you… because I wanted it to be a surprise for you!"

Fate felt like she had been smashed with a colossal mallet on her head not only for Nanoha's words but also for the tears her wife had been clearly holding back while saying those words.

Without being able to say anything else, Nanoha bluntly let go of Fate and walked outside the arena as fast as she could.

Fate tried to stop her but Saber stood in her way.

"Although I can change my mind about our duel if you insist… Lady Testarossa," Saber said, deeply serious.

"Testarossa…" Signum called her again, worried about Fate's outburst. "Saber of Albion is our guest."

"Nanoha is _my_ wife," Fate said with her eyes fixed on Saber's and ignoring Signum.

"And that does not give you the right to treat her like that."

Fate froze upon Saber's words but the Warrior of Albion was not finished with her yet.

"Lady Testarossa," Saber said with the same serene voice she had maintained during the altercation and with her ruthless gaze on Fate. "Even if a warrior dominates a thousand men on the battlefield, the one who masters himself… IS the best warrior… You may want to remember that when we face each other, since on that day… you can have the absolute certainty I will not have any consideration towards you."

After saying that, Saber picked up the wooden sword Nanoha had dropped on the ground before leaving and left without giving Fate back a second look.

Fate was speechless looking at the ground. Something warm was running on her left side and she was feeling a throbbing pain in her chest, but she did not care.

Signum and Vita approached her.

"I have behaved like a complete idiot…" Fate mumbled almost to herself.

"Do tell," Vita said, crossing her arms on her chest. "Your wife is going to be mad at you for a LONG while… You really don't do things halfway."

Signum reprimanded Vita with a look and then placed a hand over Fate's shoulder. She was worried Fate had not even reacted to Vita's snarky remark. She got even more worried when she noticed the dark stain extending on the left side of her uniform under the armor.

"Testarossa," she called her several times until Fate finally looked up. "You have not only messed up with Lady Nanoha, but you have also reopened your wound."

Shamal was going to give her a hard time for letting that happen.

"Come on, let's go... we need to see Shamal so she can check on you, again," Signum said with a severe tone.

At the distance, hidden behind a wide column, Nanoha observed the three women that had remained at the arena, feeling desolate and sad.

Finally, the truce had been broken.

— X —

Fate was sitting in her study, which as the evening settled in was becoming darker and darker without her caring enough to light a candle. Since her confrontation with Nanoha, she had not returned to her room, despite feeling tired and sore, she had stayed in her study alone, ruminating her thoughts. Or her sorrows.

Shamal had come to see her, and of course, had reprimanded her for opening her wound in such a foolish way; fortunately, she had taken good care of her, even in the middle of the scolding and now her chest was bandaged to prevent her from hurting herself again. Shamal had also insisted she go back to her room and rest, but Fate had stayed in her study. Rationally, she self-justified by telling herself she had a lot of things to do, but deep down she knew that she did not want to face her wife.

And not because she was angry at her. But because she had behaved like an idiot.

Saber had come to see her to talk about the group of men that she had seen during her incognito journey towards Dinsmark, but she had not brought up the topic of their earlier discussion and Fate had not either. She had not apologized either. The Warrior of Albion gave her a full detailed report with all the information she needed, the number of men, weaponry, locations, as well as the impressions she had at first as a band of outlaws but to which she reconsidered afterwards for being considerably well organized and concealed. A petty band of common thieves with no preparation would not behave like that. These were silent, organized, subtle, and apparently, efficient. Saber and her fellow companion from Albion had not bumped into them for the simple reason that they were better at hiding and tracking than them.

Alicia had come to see her, to scold her, of course. She had found Nanoha in such a distressed mood that she had finally told her everything on the verge of tears. And that was not the only reason to reprimand her.

" _A duel with Saber of Albion?! You really are out of your mind! Saber was sent by King Uther Pendragon himself at our mother's service! Are you trying to start a war or what?! And weren't you the one who wanted Nanoha to learn how to defend herself? If that was really true you wouldn't have minded who taught her… No, actually… Would it be that difficult to act like a decent person with her and teach her yourself? Of course not… right?... You had to defend your defiled Belkan pride, is that it? By the Gods, Fate… And also, Shamal already told me about your wound… And that's how you want to be on a four-day horseback ride?"_

Fate doubted she had ever seen her sister so angry at her before. She did not want to point out that the ride had to be done in three days, and not four.

Her aunt Olivie had come to see her, luckily for her, with a more moderate attitude than Alicia's. She reminded her that on her way to Kestrel she had to meet someone special but did not let her know anything else, arguing she could only deliver the information once she was about to leave. She told her to take care of herself and not to let her be pressured by her mother… And with the same kindness, she ordered her to apologize to Nanoha… and Saber.

" _Quite the Belkan warrior and Imperial Heiress would you turn out to be if you are incapable of admitting your mistakes and own the consequences of your actions,"_ Olivie had said in her perfectly melodious voice to a Fate that was trying her best to keep her dignified look.

It made no difference whatsoever to Olivie that Fate was willing to engage in the duel for the sake of her pride as a warrior.

" _Your pride is the thing that matters the least of all here, Fate. If you two want to kill each other on behalf of Nanoha-san like two males in heat, it's your problem… I doubt your wife will agree or even be happy about it or that Saber wants to kill you because of that… She seems to be a smart young woman… be that as it may, you are both grown-ups and you can decide how you want to die… BUT whether you go with your madness or not, you will respectfully apologize to the knight before this becomes a very delicate incident, not with Saber but with the Kingdom of Albion. You started it, Fate, it was not Saber who challenged you in a rampage fueled by jealousy."_

" _I am not jealous,"_ Fate had defended herself quite unconvincingly and Olivie increased her embarrassment by not believing her denial for a second.

And at that moment, alone, in the darkness… she had to admit she _truly_ had been jealous.

She had felt almost betrayed when she found out Nanoha had been training and with Saber of all people… but that was nothing compared with what she felt when she saw her almost dancing with the blonde warrior, touching her and laughing with her.

She almost wanted to unsheathe the sword and kill Saber right there and then.

Fate closed her eyes and recognized Saber had nothing to do with what she really had felt; she recognized the impulse she had felt seeing her wife smiling at _someone_ who has not her… the need to take her in her arms, kiss her passionately to make love to her right there and let everybody knew that she was HER wife and no one but hers.

Something that would have not been sensible at all.

Neither of those things, not what she had desired, nor what she had done had been wise at all.

At that moment, just as aunt Olivie had told her, she had to face the consequences of her actions and apologize.

With a sigh, she stood up, and with great affliction in her heart, she went to the room that should be her matrimonial bedroom to meet with Nanoha.

— X —

Even as it was completely dark outside, it was not late in the day yet.

After the incident with Fate, Nanoha had locked herself in her room and had not left for anything. Saber had come by to apologize… even though she was not the one that had to apologize. The Warrior of Albion tried to reassure her despite everything; she told her she had spoken with Fate about matters of the Empire and that things were fine between them. For the time being, neither would try to kill the other.

Nanoha appreciated Saber's attempt at humor, but when the warrior said farewell, she could not help but fall into sadness again.

" _Fate really behaved like an idiot,"_ she thought trying to get angry but the truth was, her wife's attitude had not upset her, but rather had deeply hurt her.

To make things even worse, Fate had not returned to the bedroom and despite saying she would make things easy during the afternoon, she had remained in her study working or avoiding her or both. Nanoha wondered if she would come back or what was going to happen...

She definitely was not going to go looking for her.

Despite her firm resolution, her heart skipped a beat when she heard two soft knocks on the door preceding Fate's voice asking permission to come in.

"Come in," she said after standing up and walking from the bed, where she had been sitting down, pondering; straightened her dress, and making sure everything was in her place. When she realized what she was doing, she cursed herself for not pretending at least to be reading or doing anything at all. She did not want Fate to think she had been spending all afternoon waiting for her to come back.

Although that was exactly what she had been doing, she had spent all afternoon worrying about Fate, hurt from her behavior, and waiting for her to come back. Which Fate had not done, until that moment.

Fate entered the room, which unlike all the previous days, was very illuminated with all the candles lit, and gently closed the door behind her. Nanoha was looking elsewhere but at her and kept standing up in silence, waiting. She suddenly found herself standing up in the middle of the room trying to find the best way to start only to realize her mind was completely blank.

There in the middle of the silence, they finally looked at each other.

When she finally met her wife's blue eyes, she was expecting to find a look full of anger, but the only thing Fate could see was a shade of sadness that clouded the usually bright and defiant eyes of her wife.

" _Olivie is right,"_ Fate thought. " _My pride is the least that matters at this moment."_

With newly found courage, she got closer to Nanoha without breaking eye contact; she got close until her bodies were almost touching. Nanoha did not step back, trapped by the glow shining in Fate's eyes and that she had never seen before.

The red-haired jumped a little when her wife tenderly held one of her hands and stared open-mouthed at Fate's words.

"I behaved like a complete idiot this morning, Nanoha… I… I could not see past my anger after seeing you training with Saber in a way I would have liked for you to… do with me… For seeing you... smiling with her the way I would have liked… for you to smile at me… I am… truly sorry," Fate said with firm conviction and red up to her ears.

Nanoha was speechless. She was flabbergasted by the surprise of Fate apologizing, yes; but moreover than that, that it mattered to Fate, her attitude towards her. That something as ordinary as a smile was significant to her.

"I know I should apologize to you for so many more things than just… what happened earlier," Fate continued without losing her momentum. "But I don't know even where to start… I cannot change the things that have happened, Nanoha… but I am sorry… very much... for having... hurt you."

Nanoha felt her body quivering under Fate's look and her proximity.

She did not know what to say but she could see the way Fate was looking at her was different from all the times before. She felt Fate squeezing her hand gently and almost without realizing, she squeezed Fate's fingers back in return.

"It's difficult for me to see someone like... Saber... by your side…" Fate said, blushing even harder than she already was, before saying part of what the Warrior of Albion had told her. "But that is not a reason for me to treat you like I did… Will you... be able... to forgive me, Nanoha?"

Nanoha was not able to see herself so she could not know she was as blushed as Fate, or more, as she listened to her; but she could feel the heat that engulfed her body. She could not answer Fate, and she could not move either; she was trapped, captivated by the way Fate was looking at her, as if she was truly seeing her for the first time and, more than that, that she was seeing right through her to her soul.

Fate could only feel her heart beating out of control in anticipation of what Nanoha would say or do and that her soul was hanging by a thread waiting for that answer.

Neither wanted to move or say anything as if they both perceived that moment was so incipient and so frail that even a minimal whisper or the lightest breeze could invariably break it. And even as both felt frozen and speechless, it was imperceptible for them the way in which they were very slowly moving towards each other; more than by their own will, almost as if an external invisible force pulled them in, like those powerful and dangerous currents of the sea that go unnoticed until it is too late.

Only their fingers were actually touching each other but their bodies were already so close, Fate could perceive Nanoha's scent enveloping her and Nanoha could sense the heat irradiating from Fate's body like a blazing fire.

Their lips were almost touching when the door to the adjoining room opened somewhat abruptly.

"Nanoha-chan… Do you know if… oops," Shamal exclaimed, stopping herself as she had already stepped into the room.

Nanoha and Fate realizing how close they were at that moment and what they were about to do, stepped away from each other deeply embarrassed.

"Ehrm… Fate-san! So good to find you here!" Shamal said smiling and pressing her hands together in front of her. "I was about to ask Nanoha-chan if she had heard from you. How are you feeling? From what I can tell you did not rest at all… Ouch!"

At that second, Hayate came in and pulled Shamal from the arm to drag her back to their adjoining room.

"Hey, wait! Hayate-chan! ... I still have to…"

Hayate had to cover her sister's mouth to finish dragging her inside the room, but managed to tell them before closing the door. "Go on, carry on... I will take care of her."

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other after the door closed. They were still blushing and ashamed although the spell that had kept them enthralled moments before had been broken, Nanoha could still feel her heart racing without control and Fate could feel the heat burning her from within.

"Shamal is right," Nanoha said at last. "Today has been your first day and you need to rest."

Fate waited a few seconds before replying, "You have not answered me, yet."

She was embarrassed, but she had decided she would not leave that room until she got Nanoha's forgiveness, whatever she had to do for it.

Nanoha averted her gaze. No one had ever asked for her forgiveness before. In the life she had led until her engagement, that had not been necessary; she had apologized and she had been apologized to, but no one had hurt her so much that required that kind of forgiveness. Although she had never been forced into a marriage, she had never been the reward of a clash of power… she had never faced the wild world outside her family's palace and the safe and comfortable life in Nihon.

Finally, she was able to really listen to many of the words Hayate had repeated to the point of queasiness during the last weeks, as well as Alicia's, whom she considered her a friend like Hayate; like thunders striking, many of the moments she had lived since she had arrived from Nihon... no actually, since she had learned about her engagement to Fate, flashed by her eyes like a flare.

"I believe…" she stated, noticing her voice sounded strangled by the emotion, "many things that have happened have been beyond our control… I am also sorry for many of them…"

Pressing her hands together she looked at the floor trying to clear her thoughts until she felt Fate taking her hands in her own; Nanoha raised her head to find Fate again close to her, looking at her with a longing look in her eyes.

"Nanoha… I… really…"

"No," Nanoha said, "I would not like to say I forgive you as if all the blame and responsibility was only yours."

"But it is," Fate said as her eyes darkened, "I am the heiress of this Empire and I have to do what is expected of that position… I am Belkan and I can't say I would make different decisions from the ones I have… but I think now… I would have behaved in a different way. And it is because of that, that I need you to forgive me… You will always be my wife, Nanoha… I said it to you before and I repeat it again, the Belkan vows are forever and I acknowledged them as such at the moment of our wedding… but I have not behaved up to them."

Fate let go of one of Nanoha's hands to carefully touch her face and she shivered, averting her gaze again.

"I will not… break the promise I made to you," Fate said, and noticing Nanoha's uneasiness she withdrew her hand. "This will remain your room… and I… will never force you again."

To emphasize her words, she gathered all her strength of will and stepped back, putting even more physical distance between them.

"... But I would really like for you to forgive and that we… could make a truce … on mutual agreement," Fate said feeling her heart aching as she said the words.

Nanoha looked at her. She did not need Fate to make a promise to know she was being sincere, what she could not explain was the knot in her stomach she felt while listening to her words.

Making an effort as well, she straightened up saying, "I believe we can call a truce… and I can forgive you."

Fate visibly relaxed and smiled. For a long while, they just looked at each other until Fate realized she was still holding one of Nanoha's hands.

"Thank you, Nanoha," she said and then let go of her hand with sadness.

They both stood in silence, uncertain of what else to say, until Fate with the best smile she could give, told Nanoha she would gather some of her things to take them to the study.

"To the study?" Nanoha asked, somewhat disconcerted.

"Yes… Thank you very much for taking care of me these days… But I think it's time for me to return to my room…" Fate explained making an effort to keep her voice light and nonchalant.

The last thing she wanted to do was to leave that bedroom. The last two days she had woken up to find the vision of her wife next to her, sleeping peacefully and serene had been the most wonderful she could remember in her life, but she did not trust her self control anymore to stay a single more night with her.

The incident with Saber that morning had shown her she had much more energy than she could control and that some of her passions were still beyond her will.

She had made a promise to Nanoha and she would keep it.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Nanoha said with an identical and feigned nonchalant tone. The decision had taken her by surprise and until that moment she realized she did not want Fate to leave again.

"I will take it easy as Shamal indicated," Fate conceded, raising her palms as an indication of rendition. "But… there are some things I still need to do and it's better if I do them there to not disturb you. Victor and Mica leave early tomorrow and I have to meet with them in a while"

Nanoha felt a sudden flash of jealousy at the sole mention of the two warriors and breathed in deeply. Now with even more reason, she wanted to tell Fate to stay but she did not want to beg either.

"Try not to… overdo it," she said with a forced smile while she watched Fate pick up the things she was going to need.

" _Tell her to stay,"_ every part of her body screamed at her, including some she did not want to think about.

Even as she felt something wrenched inside her, she did not say the words.

"I won't," Fate answered. With everything she needed in her hands, she still stayed a little longer standing while looking at Nanoha. Her feet refused to move. Her hands wanted to drop everything she was holding to the floor and hug her wife as tightly as possible.

They both looked at each other but neither moved.

"I will… see you… tomorrow then..." Fate said awkwardly.

"Mmmm… yes…" Nanoha answered as she watched Fate walk to the dorm without completely finishing looking at her and without finishing turning around.

When she was about to step outside, Fate turned to say "Tell Shamal-san she can come for the night check up… later."

"Yes… I will tell her," Nanoha answered, feeling how her resolution to not ask Fate to stay, faltered by the second.

Feeling her own resolution of not turning back to kiss Nanoha was also faltering, Fate gathered her strength and threw herself out of the room before she did something she would regret later.

In the hallway, leaning against the door she had just closed she did not realize she was not alone until a snarky voice addressed her.

"Did you make things right with Takamachi?" Vita asked standing in front of her.

Fate tilted her head and looked at her knight upset. Standing straight she reprimanded her with her answer. "If you had done your job, there would have been nothing to fix."

"I gave you the opportunity to remove this Saber from the middle and you did not take advantage of it… Where the hell are you going now? Don't you realize she wants you to stay? She waited for you all damn afternoon!"

Fate looked at Vita, who in turn looked at her annoyed and disconcerted.

"She wants me to stay?" she asked in a whisper looking sideways in case someone appeared.

"Gods… you can really be…"

"Vita." Signum's voice was heard, as she appeared swiftly from the shadows behind her.

Vita tensed and kept her opinion to herself surprisingly fast. Fate did not know yet that Vita had dueled with Saber and lost. Although for different reasons, neither Vita nor Signum wanted Fate to find out. It had already difficult to _convince_ Zafira not to say a word.

"Dahlgründ and Chevelle await us, Testarossa," Signum said, attracting Fate's attention to other topics.

"Yes, let's go," Fate agreed after looking one last time at the bedroom door.

— X —

"I cannot believe you let her go!" Hayate scolded her.

"She made it very clear she had important things… to take care of," Nanoha replied with faked indifference.

"As if you did not care," Hayate mumbled with her back turned to her friend as she put on her nightgown.

"I never thought I would say this, but… Hayate-chan is right," Shamal added to Nanoha's annoyance. "Fate-san was dying to stay with you tonight… and not only to sleep I daresay… Although I have to tell you, she still cannot make that kind of effort yet, you would have to…"

"Shamal!" Nanoha yelled exasperated. The last thing she needed, as things were at the moment, was to think about things she did not wish to even imagine.

"Be that as it may," Hayate insisted. "You should have told her to stay… or to come back when she finished her work… even better, she could have met with her… girls right here."

"I am not going to force her to do anything she does not want to do…" Nanoha said pensively for the first time.

Hayate's and Shamal's arguments were not making her feel any better but they did make her think about possibilities that disturbed her.

" _Will Fate sleep alone tonight?"_ she wondered.

Fate had told her she would not force her anymore… but did that promise mean she would exercise her right to have any other women she wanted?

The mere thought of picturing other women in Fate's arms gave her a sharp pain in her gut of deep disgust. However, did that mean she wanted to be in the place of those women?

Nanoha could not still answer that question to herself. Her wife was triggering in her feelings she had not had the chance to absorb or even accept she was feeling them.

Shaking that uneasy feeling to the best of her abilities, she bid goodbye to Shamal and Hayate arguing she would go to sleep early. Her counselors, reluctant to leave her conversation unfinished, left her alone; but that did not make Nanoha sleep any faster.

After several nights, first watching over Fate while she was sleeping and then lying next to her, the bed now seemed too cold and empty. She missed the warmth that came from Fate's body as well as her scent, her presence… the sounds of her deep breath.

Curling herself as much as she could, she shut her eyes tight and forced herself to stop thinking...

But sleep did not come to her either.

— X —

The day had dawned with a gray overcast sky, covered with dense clouds. The temperature had fallen drastically overnight, and after taking a quick look at the sky Alicia told her it was quite likely there would be snow by noon.

"Snow? But it's still the fall!" The red-haired was surprised.

"Here in Dinsmark, the winter is long and the summer very short," Alicia explained smiling. "In fact, the cold weather was already late to arrive. You have been lucky."

Nanoha felt like freezing, so much that she postponed her morning training to the afternoon; but just as Alicia had predicted, before noon, it started to snow heavily. Full, abundant snowflakes rapidly covered all the surfaces with a solid white coat. Nanoha had seen snow before in Nihon, in the mountains, and at high altitudes when she had traveled with her family, but never in Heian-kyo.

Seeing Dinsmark covered by a dense white mantle, to see the trees full of snow was turning out to be quite a spectacle. Nanoha walked around Stier Castle joined by Saber, Hayate, and Shamal to be able to appreciate different views of the snow. Just in case, Vita did not let them leave their sight.

By mid-afternoon, Alicia joined them and at some point, she closed in on Nanoha and whispered to her ear.

"Would you like to see a view of the city very few people can enjoy?"

Nanoha looked at her sister-in-law inquisitively but her curiosity got the best of her.

Just as if they were doing some mischief, Alicia excused them with the group and bolted away taking Nanoha with her.

Fate's twin guided her through a passage she had never used, towards the basements, to then take a spiral staircase that looked endless and that led to the watchtower of the castle. As the city had progressively grown, it had stopped being used for military purposes and it had been left as a deserted area in the castle.

Except for the Testarossa twins who used to play there ever since they were kids hiding from everyone.

Even as grownups, it still remained as Fate's favorite place when she wanted to take a break away from everything and not be found. Which happened even less often as time passed by. However, she always went up during the first snow to watch the city.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," Alicia said when they finally made it to the top, agitated and with their cheeks rosy from the cold and the effort, and almost breathless.

Fate was leaning on the ledge of one of the four openings at the top of the tower, one for each cardinal point. There were no windows and due to the height, the wind felt much colder than on the surface.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought Nanoha with me to show her the view of the city," Alicia explained, with a wide smile. She was counting on Fate being there and luckily, her dumb sister had not failed her on that occasion.

"No, no at all," Fate said smiling. "I'm glad you both came."

It would have never occurred to Fate that Nanoha would have wanted to see the city, and least would have occurred to her to invite her to that place.

Nanoha smiled shyly and got closer to one of the openings, the north one, from which the Tower of Dinsmark, as well as the grand cathedral, could be seen; and she could not suppress a small exclamation of surprise upon the view.

Fate got closer to her and started to explain to her everything that could be seen on each cardinal point, where the entrances on the walls were, which were the largest and most beautiful houses of the nobility, and other points of interest.

Little by little they covered all four cardinal points and by the time they finished, Nanoha was shivering with cold.

"Nanoha, you are shivering," Fate said, worried. "Let's go back down."

As she said that, they both noticed they were alone at the top. Alicia had left them without even saying goodbye. They both looked at each other and despite the cold, a sudden warmth extended through their bodies.

"I wish I could see more, " Nanoha said sighing, creating a white mist with every breath.

Fate looked at her and was suddenly struck with an idea that weeks, or even days before she would have never considered possible.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked clumsily.

Nanoha looked at her surprised.

"Now?"

"Yes," Fate said. "The snow has not hardened yet, tomorrow the streets in the city will be more difficult for the horses, but now we can still go out for a walk."

The snow was not falling as densely as when it started, but it still was falling at a consistent rate and the small flakes seemed, more than falling, to float around them.

Nanoha considered it for a moment and finally accepted.

What she was not counting on was that once in the horse stables, Fate would suggest taking only one horse.

"We will go slowly and that way you won't have to worry about controlling your horse, Niger already has experience in this endeavor. I have always enjoyed going out during the first snowfall."

Niger, Fate's grand black steed, was ready and saddled and also impatient to start.

Nanoha had ridden before, but since her arrival to Dinsmark, she had not done it at all. And she did not have much previous experience either. Even if the sorrel mare Fate had given her seemed tranquil, she did not know how to walk in the snow, least of all ride in it, so she preferred not to risk it.

In that way, she soon found herself riding Niger trying not to pay much attention to the position she was in.

Fate had chosen the most ordinary saddle and had positioned Nanoha not astride behind her, but sitting in front of her, sideways to hold her between her arms.

"This way you will be safer," Fate had explained, and Nanoha did not doubt it, but it did not make it any easier to deal with.

She was completely sitting in Fate's lap, resting on her legs and leaning on her chest. To Nanoha, that meant their bodies were touching in many more points than she wanted to count. Fate's long and thick cape, with an overcoat of wolf fur, covered them both and even part of Niger's hindquarters. Nanoha, who was wearing a shorter cape, which was also warming by itself, and with her hood on, was surrounded by an intoxicating warmth despite the falling snow.

Thus, together and covered they came out through the castle walls and towards the city.

Fate led her horse in silence; for a long while, the only sound heard was Niger's hoofs on the ground. At first, Nanoha was a little uncomfortable with the sway, because even though Fate kept a slow pace, their bodies pressed together on every movement; however, as the warmth from Fate combined with hers, and their bodies found their way to fit with each other, Nanoha realized it was very nice and comfortable to be in that place in Fate's arms, literally resting over her. She felt warm and safe and could see everything around her.

She could feel both the steeds and Fate's vitality almost as one… and both welcomed her and sheltered her.

After a while, Nanoha noticed how they reached one of the borders of the city, and going through it, Fate made their way towards the forest where she liked to hunt. It was safe and she was hoping Nanoha would like it too.

As the fall was ending, almost all the trees in the city had lost most of their foliage, but the ones in the forest were pines and other perennial trees, so the snow had covered over their leaves giving a new white look to the traditional green and dark landscape.

Fate heard Nanoha emit an exclamation of astonishment as she watched marveled and smiled.

Once in the edge of the woods, she dismounted and helped Nanoha down. Just as Fate said, the snow gave in under their feet.

"Let's walk a little," Fate said, taking her wife with a gloved hand and Niger's reins in the other.

"Are you cold?" Fate asked while they entered the woods and the only sounds came from their steps and the faint sound of the snow falling.

Nanoha's cloak was thick enough to cover her and she could still feel the warmth that having Fate's body close to her had left in her, so she just shook her head.

"It's really beautiful," Nanoha said after a while of walking in silence, stopping to watch the scenery around them.

"During the first snow, I like to go out… like this… I am glad you… came with me," Fate said stopping in front of Nanoha.

Nanoha shivered, not from the cold, but from a feeling she could not explain and that invaded her when her eyes met Fate's

"Thank you for inviting me," she answered with a lightness she was not even close to feeling.

Without stopping looking at her, Fate got closer to her and held one of her hands. They were both wearing gloves and yet Nanoha was able to feel the contact as if there were not two layers of fabric between their fingers.

"Nanoha," Fate called her in a somehow somber voice and she had a sudden bad feeling. "There is something I have been wanting to tell you since morning but… I had not found the right moment."

Nanoha, without realizing, tightened her grip on Fate's fingers, but kept in silence, waiting.

"I have to go to Kestrel," she said with determination but without being able to entirely hide her tone of resignation.

"When?" Nanoha asked with her heart shrinking… that had nothing to do with the cold she was starting to feel despite her cloak.

Judging by the way Fate looked at her, she knew she was not going to like the answer.

"Tomorrow… or as soon as possible. Signum is already making the arrangements but we were not counting today would turn out like this all of a sudden."

Nanoha got closer to Fate to ask her, "And you cannot wait for the weather to improve? Fate… you are still not well enough to ride, or to make considerable effort… and least of all with this weather."

"It's not going to improve," Fate answered with a sad certainty. "Once this starts, it does not get better. If we wait, crossing the mountains will be even harder and more dangerous. We have to take advantage of the most favorable moments not only to advance but also… to be able to get back."

As she said that, Fate also got closer to her. The distance between their bodies was minimal.

"I have not even left, Nanoha… but you can be certain, I already want to be back," she said with a longing and intense voice.

Nanoha did not say anything. The Hegemon surely was behind that. Ever since Fate had received Signum's first visit, something had been troubling her and according to Shamal, the meeting with her mother had not been very encouraging.

Fate had not told her anything but Signum had said something to Shamal.

"Will Signum-san be going with you? Nanoha asked.

"Yes," Fate replied. To Nanoha, it seemed as if her wife wanted to tell her something else but changed her mind at the last moment and remained silent.

Nanoha suddenly realized an important detail. Kestrel was several days away. And Fate was already worried about her return. "How long will you be gone?"

The muscles in Fate's face contracted. "I do not know very well but… at least three or four weeks."

Nanoha felt a sudden emptiness in her chest.

"But I promise you I will be back for the solstice ceremony," Fate said with renewed enthusiasm taking her by the shoulders.

The winter solstice was one of the most important Belkan celebrations. The Hegemon in their private meeting that morning had ordered Fate to have the businesses in Kestrel resolved by that date. Without excuses.

Fate took Nanoha's hand again and they walked around the forest while she explained to her all about the solstice celebration and the festivities that would take place.

Suddenly, Nanoha stopped cold and looked at Fate inquisitively.

"Can I ask you a difficult question?" she asked.

The tone in her wife's voice was a new and slightly playful one that delighted Fate, who answered yes before even thinking if the answer would not be dangerous… or difficult.

"Did you apologize to Saber?"

Fate threw her head back, growling a little. Nanoha tried her best to keep serious and not laugh.

Fate cursed her aunt and her sister, but finally with resignation, she answered as vaguely as possible.

"Yes."

They were both standing over the snow, under the edge of a tree canopy, a huge tree that had attracted Nanoha's attention. Fate kept still and Nanoha waited, but the blonde did not say anything else, so she pushed.

"So? How did it go?" she asked innocently.

Fate breathed in. The truth was it had gone well. It had not been as humiliating as she had feared. Very early that morning, Fate had looked for Saber and she had found her training, not in the arena like the day before but in one of the private yards in the castle.

Fate had apologized, both as Marshal of the Imperial Guard and as heiress to the Belkan throne, for the affront caused to the noble Kingdom of Albion Saber represented.

Saber had accepted her apology as corresponded, with honor and nobility… but not without punishing her in the process.

" _However… that does not exempt you from our duel Lady Testarossa…"_ the damn blonde had told her with a cryptic look. " _You can be safe in regards to the honor to the Kingdom of Albion… but I still have not forgiven you for the offense against Lady Nanoha's honor."_

As Fate looked at her with astonishment, she explained.

" _Yes... by challenging me in that way, you did not insult me… you insulted your wife's honor… and that is something you will have to pay for."_

So now, Nanoha was innocently asking her about how it had gone when it was almost certain Saber herself had already told her. Fate was on the verge of feeling jealous of that camaraderie of the Warrior of Albion with her wife but was able to contain herself on time. Nanoha looked amused, they were having fun and her wife was talking with her. She could not ruin all that again.

"I guess it was not that bad…" Fate said at last. "At least there will not be a war between both kingdoms anymore."

"Hmmm."

"Why?" Now Fate asked. "Did Saber tell you anything?"

Nanoha pretended to remember while softly touching the leaves of the trees with her fingers.

"Well... Saber mentioned that you had apologized but despite that…"

"Despite that… what?" Fate asked, getting closer to her wife.

"...She would kick your ass later and that I should also collect some sort of retribution for your offense," as she said that and while Fate stood speechless to Nanoha's words, she jumped back pulling with all her strength the branch of the tree causing an avalanche of snow to fall over Fate's head.

Fate stood not only figuratively but literally frozen before reacting, shaking the snow off and reaching for a handful of it to throw at her wife, who was already getting away from her laughing.

For a while they played, hiding and chasing each other in between the trees. Nanoha let herself be caught so that her over-achiever wife would not make an effort even for a game and before even realizing she was already in Fate's arms, breathing hard for the run in the snow… or for having Fate so close to her.

Their exhalations formed a white mist around them and they could not hear anything else but the faint sound of the snow crackling and their own breathing.

Fate marveled again at the beauty of her wife, smiling and with her cheeks blushed. Nanoha had made fun of her, yes… and using Saber… but at that moment, she could not care less.

"It's going to get dark soon," Fate said, still smiling. She did not want to break the moment, but the temperature would drop even more when night fell and with the snow, it would be very dark; Fate did not want to take any unnecessary risk or ruin an afternoon that had already been wonderful.

Walking holding hands, they made their way back.

When they stepped out of the edge of the forest, they realized it was getting dark very fast. Time had gone flying so now, not with the same calm as before but with a moderate and safe pace, Fate with Nanoha in her arms again led Niger back to Stier Castle.

The guards had just finished lighting up the torches in the patio when they finally crossed through the wall towards the stables.

Nanoha felt inexplicably sad at the news of Fate's departure but she had loved the walk, so she felt overjoyed and melancholic at the same time.

Fate was exultant that Nanoha had agreed to come with her for the ride and that they had been able, for the first time, to do something not only without discussing… but to actually do something and enjoy it… very much.

Neither wanted for the moment to end, so after leaving Niger at the stable, Fate, euphoric, let herself get carried away and held Nanoha's hand in her own just as she had done in the forest. They both entered Stier Castle with no rush, smiling, walking very close together while holding hands.

Absorbed as they were with their newfound wellbeing, neither noticed a dark figure watching them from one of the top floors of the castle.

— X —

Fate woke up in an incredibly good mood despite the cold and the mission in her hands.

Stretching on her bed, she placed her hands behind her head, careful not to strain her injury, recently treated on her left side, and closed her eyes again to remember.

The night before after they got back from their walk, still unwilling to let the moment end, she and Nanoha had dinner in her room. They had stayed talking until it was very late. About nothing and everything. For the first time.

But that was not what had left a permanent smile on Fate's face.

What had left her with a stupid smile on her face was that, after saying goodnight to her wife, when she was about to leave, Nanoha had stopped her, and, standing on her toes, had lightly kissed her on the cheek.

It had happened so quickly, that for a moment Fate doubted if it had really happened or if she had just dreamed it, but the blushed face of her wife told her it had really happened.

"Thank you for the walk," Nanoha had said afterwards almost as an explanation despite Fate did not need one at all.

She was just euphoric.

Her good mood lasted even after the visit to her mother where she reprimanded her for having the time and strength to go for a walk and not to go out and deal with the urgent matters that put at risk the security of the Empire.

Fate explained to her as calmly as possible that she would go to Kestrel as soon as possible. But that was not quick enough for Precia Testarossa.

"If that were true, you'd already be on your way," was the last thing she told her before leaving her study slamming the door.

Fate finished her preparations by mid-morning. The last and most important: meeting with her aunt Olivie.

Unlike all the other times they had met, Olivie did not ask to meet in either hers or Fate's room. Not even in the quarters of the Imperial Guard. Olivie asked to meet in the shadows of one of Stier Castle's most hidden hallways. Olivie extended Fate a scroll and a folded paper, telling her she had to talk to the person mentioned there. Fate read the name and contained an expression of astonishment, largely due to the expression with which Olivie asked back the small paper, to throw it to one of the torches illuminating the hallway.

"Follow the instructions and you will arrive," she said in a whisper only to hug her tight. "Be very careful, Fate."

After saying that, she got lost in the shadows.

Fate went back to her study to pick up her scarce and light packing, concealing the parchment inside her cape and shaking off the somber mood that the meeting with Olivie had left her, she went looking for Nanoha. At that moment she could not think about the implications the name Olivie had given her meant. She had to say goodbye to her wife.

Despite her efforts, she was not able to find her anywhere in the castle. Not even Linith knew where her wife was. Fate did not want to leave without saying goodbye but it was the agreed time to leave and she still had not found her wife or her counselors.

Again, she felt a hint of uneasiness while she went to the stables to prepare everything for her departure and let Signum know she had to wait a bit longer. She would not leave without seeing Nanoha first.

Much to her surprise, there in the stables was where she found Nanoha and her counselors, as well as Alicia. Signum and Shamal were a little separated from the rest whispering to each other while Hayate, Alicia, and Nanoha chatted eagerly.

Alicia was the first to notice her.

"Fate!" she called raising her hand as is if her sister could somehow miss seeing them. "Now you have a complete farewell committee, what do you think?"

Alicia laughed although she also was slightly teasing her.

Shamal had prepared a complete kit of medicine and infusions and had already trained Signum to treat Fate and change her bandages during the journey.

"So you will take care of me, Signum-sama?" Fate said with her good mood restored after finding her wife... waiting for her, imitating the style of formal discourse of the Nihon girls.

Signum growled and got on her horse, another huge steed like Fate's but golden and with almost white hair. Just like Fate, she was wearing a long, thick cape with an overcoat of wolf fur and a hood.

Alicia said goodbye to Fate as always, with a tight but careful hug. Nanoha, embarrassed to have so many people around, kept her arms to her sides and just raised her hand timidly to wave goodbye. Her body roared at her to hug Fate, but her mind would not let her move.

Fate seemed a little disappointed but did not try to get closer to her. From where she was standing, some two steps away from her wife, she extended her hand cautiously just to softly caress her face.

Then, she put on her gloves and carefully got on Niger. Even as she walked along Signum towards the wall, she turned on her saddle to keep her eyes fixed in Nanoha's blue.

"Are you really… leaving just like that?" Signum asked without looking at her.

Fate looked at her captain with a question mark on her face. "You are leaving like this," she replied.

Just then, Signum turned to see her, and even though she was not smiling, a wicked look shined in her blue eyes.

"I spent all night with her… saying goodbye."

Fate halted her horse abruptly and turned back to watch her farewell committee.

Hayate looked like she had not slept all night. Shamal looked melancholic but radiant. Alicia was looking at her with her eyebrows lifted and eyes that screamed " _Do it already... goddamnit now!"_

Nanoha was looking at her like her heart was going to race out of her chest and could not hold it back any longer.

With determination, Fate got off her horse and walked towards the four women.

She did not break eye contact with Nanoha for a single moment until she got next to her and took her in her arms to kiss her passionately.

Nanoha knew something would happen the moment she saw Fate halting her horse and saw her get off, but she was paralyzed.

When Fate took her in her arms, she tensed, placing her hands on the wolf fur over her shoulders, but after feeling the soft and warm contact of her lips on hers, she melted in her arms and let herself be carried away by the intensity of the feeling.

She did not respond to the kiss immediately, but her lips parted to Fate's and a few seconds later they started to move timidly but sensually.

For a few seconds, they forgot where they were and with whom and they just drowned in their kiss until they were breathless.

When they broke off the kiss, Fate rested her forehead in Nanoha's, thanking all the Gods that her wife had not rejected her, had not slapped her for her audacity and that she was still holding her, trembling in her arms.

"I will be back as soon as possible," she whispered to her ear, holding her by the waist as if there was nothing more precious in her life than her.

Nanoha, who felt her heart beating unevenly and something melting in her legs, could only nod.

Reluctantly, they parted a bit and only then they realized that Alicia, Shamal, and Hayate had stepped away to give them some… space… not privacy though, since the three women seemed to be very interested in what was happening between them.

Both blushed completely and Fate finally let go of Nanoha to walk slowly towards her horse.

It had never been so difficult to go on a mission than at that moment.

The snow was falling in light and soft flakes when Signum and Fate crossed the threshold of Stier Castle's portal towards a mission to which the future of the empire depended on.

— X —


	14. DISCOVERIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks all for reading!
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 13. DISCOVERIES**

The cold air pierced through the two cloaked horse riders. They had been riding for two days and had barely stopped to rest or take turns to sleep. That sunset would mark the third day of their journey.

During the night it had snowed heavily and in those first moments of the morning, everything was covered by a white blanket. Snowfalls like that one at the end of the fall could only augur a winter harsher than usual. Even though they had crossed part of the mountain range that surrounded the Belkan capital, that amount of snow was too much even for the higher altitudes.

Cautiously but also swiftly they entered the Black Forest, an enormous and dense forest mass that extended for several hundred acres, and that determined the end of the territory comprising the Belkan capital. The Black Forest consisted of trees with thick and wide trunks, which were also high and leafy. It had earned its name because the trees inhabiting it had a shade of green so dark and intense it was almost black; and under such foliage, very little light managed to leak even on a bright, diaphanous day. During the winter it was almost a perpetual night, but the riders had no time to lose so they rode for hours in silence in the middle of the thicket. There was no discernible road in the middle of the forest or any indication that anyone ever passed through there.

"Are you sure you know where we are headed to, Testarossa?" Signum asked, continuously surveying their surroundings in alert ever since they had entered the forest.

That was a place Belkans never got in. Least of all in winter. There was no easy way to pass through and it was the ideal place to be ambushed at any moment. As the day went by, Fate's captain worried more about how they were going to get out of that place.

"Even if it doesn't look like it, yes I do," Fate answered and halted her horse.

For the first time, she showed Signum the parchment her aunt Olivie had given her.

It was a map with detailed instructions. Signum examined it carefully but remained skeptical.

"Even if we are following the path, there is no way to tell how much time is left to arrive. It will be dark soon," the warrior pointed out. "What are we looking for here, after all?"

"You will see when we find it," Fate said, restarting their way.

Signum frowned but rode behind the blonde while suspiciously inspecting the surroundings one more time.

The bare sunlight under the trees became more scarce as the sun made its descent behind the light gray clouds that covered the sky and very slight snowflakes began to fall.

In that threshold of time between day and night, when everything is gray and it is difficult to distinguish the true shape of things, Fate and Signum heard the unmistakable swoosh of arrows and startled they got ready for battle.

Four flaming arrows pierced through the snow at a safe distance from them forcing them to stop.

The two warriors looked around them with their hands in the handle of their swords.

"Wait Signum…" Fate ordered before her partner could make a move. "If they wanted to kill us, they would have already done so very easily."

"That's right, intruders are not welcome here, but we will at least give you the chance to say who you are and what brings you here," a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, said.

Signum and Fate scrutinized the trees around them but the shadows coming from the night that was falling rapidly over them made it difficult to see where their attackers were coming from.

Fate decided to go all or nothing.

"I am Fate Testarossa and I am looking for someone… that I believe might be in this place."

The silence was the only answer for several and very long seconds.

"That is quite vague… Fate Testarossa," the voice finally answered.

"I have identified myself, I believe we deserve, at least, the same consideration."

"You still have not said who you are looking for," the voice insisted.

Fate pondered the situation. The voice belonged to a man who might as well be the one they were looking for. Or not, in which case, the best one, would mean they would be in great problems.

She could feel Signum by her side ready to leap off her horse and confront whatever was there.

"Zest Grangaitz," Fate said at last.

An even longer silence followed her words.

A shadow slid from behind one of the trees in front of them. Fate was able to easily notice it was a tall sturdy figure, covered with a long and thick dark cloak and who was holding a huge crossbow with his left hand. Fate could make the point of the arrow that has locked and loaded in the weapon.

"The man you are looking for is dead… Belkan heiress," the figure said without making any additional movement.

As the only answer, Fate uncovered her head, got off her horse slowly, and kept her hands raised and in plain view while she approached the dark silhouette.

"You really are Fate Testarossa."

"And you really are Zest Grangaitz," Fate said. "I was fifteen when you disappeared but I remember you."

"I did not disappear," Zest mimicked Fate, uncovering his head. His face expressed neither surprise, nor pleasure, or discomfort at seeing the heiress to the Belkan Throne in front of him. "I was killed."

— X —

Almost three days had gone by since Fate had left for her mission.

Alicia had not revealed any details regarding what Fate was going to do. In fact, she had not told her where exactly her twin was going or when exactly when would she be back. Actually, she had not said anything at all.

Nanoha tried hard practicing the slashes and movements that Saber had indicated for her training session that day, but she could not help wondering what would be going on with Fate.

Shamal had not been able to get much information from Signum either before she left, although Nanoha seriously doubted she had even tried. The physician had _other preoccupations_ in her mind at the time.

"It's not enough to mechanically make the movements," Saber's voice behind her brought her back to reality, to her training. For some reason that was not very clear to her yet, she did not want to acknowledge in front of Saber who she was thinking about.

Smiling a little embarrassed, she turned to face her teacher.

"My Lady Nanoha is a fast learner but the art of the sword requires concentration, focus…" the warrior said seriously before launching a slightly fast attack that Nanoha managed to block making Saber smile, "... and practice."

Both women started a series of movements, offensive and defensive based on the exercises Nanoha had been practicing that morning for hours.

The sun would set soon and ever since Fate had left, the days had been gray and very cold.

Nanoha had thrown herself into her training and spent much of her time with Vita, Zafira… and Saber.

More than one member of the court had expressed their discontent towards Nanoha's behavior but they had also refrained from openly expressing their opinion. There was a single reason for that.

Precia Testarossa.

The three days Precia Testarossa had been silently observing her daughter-in-law and the Warrior of Albion, and those three days she had remained silent. No one wanted to express an opinion that would irk the volatile leader, so even while disagreeing, they all remained silent.

From her standing position behind one of the windows of the upper floors of Stier Castle, she observed the movements of the women.

There was a moment when Nanoha finally let herself fall to the snow, exhausted and laughing. Saber leaned in next to her. For a while they were just like that, one lying in the snow, the other squatting next to her, talking until Vita approached them to say something, and then Saber stood up and extended her hand for Nanoha to get up.

After shaking the snow from their clothes they walked towards the warmth that the inside of the castle promised.

As she watched them getting closer, a soft voice whispered behind Precia. "You have been very quiet these days since Fate left… and you seem to be giving Saber a lot of free time."

Precia did not even turn to look at Olivie. With her eyes set on both women she answered with an expressionless face, "No, Saber is not unoccupied at all."

— X —

That night, unlike the previous nights when Nanoha almost always had dinner in her or Alicia's room, Saber insisted they had dinner in the main dining room and then to walk around the arches of the main patio.

Vita kept at a reasonable distance from them. Long enough so they could talk without having her looking over their shoulders, but close enough as to not lose sight of them for a second.

Zafira insisted that Vita's precautions were a little extreme but the warrior was not willing to tolerate any surprise when it came to Nanoha and her duty to protect her. Especially if Fate was not around.

She also did not like one bit the way the foreign warrior looked at her ladyship's wife and even less the looks that members of the court of the Hegemon shot at them.

"These two idiots are putting me in a very difficult position," she mumbled when Saber and Nanoha, who were walking in front of them stopped and she did the same.

Nanoha enjoyed the company of the Warrior of Albion but she could not completely relax the way she did the first day they met.

Ever since Fate had left, every single time that Hayate saw them together outside their training sessions, she shot at her inquisitive looks and as soon as she got the chance, she would remind her that the Belkans had extraordinarily severe punishments for adultery.

Nanoha, of course, protested vigorously but turned red to her ears. Especially when after that reminder, Hayate also reminded her how Fate had bid farewell to her before leaving. The red-haired had not been able to get that kiss out of her head even if she would not admit that to anyone.

"You are very absorbed with your thoughts tonight."

Saber's voice, again, brought her back to reality, and she realized it had been several minutes since she had said anything.

"Just as in today's practice," Saber added.

Nanoha avoided looking at her because she did not want the warrior to notice how her comments had caused her to blush.

"Are you worried about her?" Saber finally asked looking straight ahead.

The night was cold and even near the torches, under the arches, the cold pierced through them. Saber could handle it better than Nanoha. It was never that cold in Nihon's capital as it was in Dinsmark.

"Not worried," Nanoha answered without knowing if that was entirely true. "I am intrigued by so many secrets around what F… the Belkans are doing… and I suppose you are not going to tell me anything either, isn't that so?"

Saber remained quiet for a few seconds before answering with some sadness, "I don't think it's my position to say things that your political family… or your wife should tell you… I would tell you even if that was the case, but that would mean to betray my oath as a knight."

"Oh yes… I know…" Nanoha replied with equal sadness. "Some things I know about that _warrior's honor_ you refer to."

Saber took her by the shoulders firmly to turn her and face her. "No, I do not mean _that_ type of honor. I do not refer to the honor of the one that conquests and dominates but the honor of the one that protects and respects. The knight's honor is very different from the warrior's honor."

Nanoha was left speechless for a few seconds at the intensity shining in Saber's green eyes.

"And I am always going to protect you… and respect you."

That last words from Saber and the intensity with which they were said made the both of them blush as they looked at each other.

They were both startled when they heard Vita's voice next to them, a little too close to them.

"Is everything all right… Lady Nanoha?" The warrior asked addressing Nanoha but looking menacingly at the Warrior of Albion, especially because even after looking at her, she had not let go of the grip on her ladyship's wife.

"Of course everything is fine!" Nanoha almost yelled exasperated. Vita had surprised her but not as much as Saber with her declaration. "Saber is an ally, Wolkenritter-san; I thought even you would be able to see there is quite a difference between her and the Huckebeins."

Vita was almost fuming from her ears but did not stop looking at Saber's hand still on Nanoha's arm, who following the direction of her look, freed herself from the blonde's grasp only to stand next to her and take a hold of her left arm before casually commenting.

"Let's walk some more, Warrior of Albion."

"As the lady wishes," Saber answered in the same tone playing along with Nanoha to Vita's deep annoyance, who just followed them even closer than usual until they returned inside the castle and Saber walked Nanoha to her room.

Vita looked with her eyebrows arched as Saber chivalrously said goodbye and Nanoha promised to be at the first hour the next morning to practice. The Warrior of Albion did not even say good night to Vita after Nanoha closed her door, and she walked to her own room on another floor of the castle.

After breathing deeply, Vita told herself she could finally have some peace and quiet.

— X —

That was not Nanoha's case.

Once Saber left her in her room, she sat on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Provoking a Belkan is not exactly the wisest and most sensible decision, but apparently it is something you just excel at, you know? Combining your lack of wisdom and common sense with that quality, can turn to be extremely dangerous to all of us."

Hayate.

Nanoha had not heard her come in, so she surely had left the door half-opened to come in as soon as she did.

"I was not provoking anyone," Nanoha said, opening her eyes and standing up to start undressing. Hayate was standing up in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and contrary to her usual self, she kept in silence.

Finally, Nanoha conceded. "Okay, maybe I was trying to provoke the little one, but it's just that… ahhhrggg… these Belkans are... insufferable."

"Fate did not seem very insufferable when she said goodbye to you before leaving, and yet all these days you have done nothing but spend time with Saber. And many people have been observing you, by the way."

"Is that so?" Nanoha asked defiantly, finally breaking loose the tension that she had accumulated for the past days. "Well, I am glad! … Maybe that way they can see that NOTHING wrong has happened to me all this time. That might be the problem, right? Saber treats me decently and respectfully. No one was this scandalized when that damn Huckebein attacked me! ... Unlike the Belkans, Saber is not trying to rape me."

Hayate got closer to her friend and taking her by the arm led her back to the bed to sit down.

When Nanoha calmed down, she apologized. "I am sorry Hayate-chan… I am not angry at you… it's just this situation… everything that has happened…"

Hayate made her look at her to ask.

"Are you confused? About your feelings, I mean."

"Yes… No...! I mean…" Nanoha placed her hands in her temples. "By the Gods… yes… I am confused… I… I do not want to feel anything for her, Hayate-chan."

"You would be in serious trouble if you feel anything for Saber, Nanoha-chan."

Nanoha shook her head. "I am not talking about Saber."

"Oh… dear Gods… Nanoha-chan! If you feel something for Fate-san that would be wonderful, even better than we ever hoped for… and I believe that would make Fate-san very happy by the way… I believe deep down she really…"

"Hayate...! Did you even listen to anything I said? I do not want to feel anything for her… I cannot feel anything for her."

Hayate looked at her without trying to explain to her again everything she had already told her many times.

"I do not want to keep talking about this, Hayate-chan, please," Nanoha asked standing up and getting closer to the window. Every time she wanted to avoid Fate, she did that, getting close to the window. And for as long as Fate was with her, Fate would always follow her. Until things had gotten out of hand and Fate had abandoned their matrimonial room.

"Regardless of what you cannot or do not want to feel for Fate-san… it would not be fair for you to involve the Warrior of Albion in a conflict that could go far beyond the two of you," Hayate said, standing up like Nanoha and heading to the door that connected their rooms. With a last look that her red-haired friend did not acknowledge, she left closing the door behind her.

Nanoha sighed in relief when she was finally able to be alone. What she had told Hayate was the absolute truth, she did not want to continue talking about how she was feeling. In fact, she did not even want to think about how she was feeling.

Especially considering that goodbye kiss from Fate insisted on returning again and again to her mind in the least expected… or appropriate… moments.

When she was going to bed, for example, and she was missing the proximity and warmth of Fate's body next to hers. The sound of her breathing. Her scent. Or even worse, her relaxed and serene expression while she was sleeping.

" _I cannot be missing her like this,"_ she thought in the middle of the darkness of her room. She had lost count of how many times she had repeated that to herself.

It was at moments like that when the memory of the last two last kisses Fate had given her, left her feverish and with her heart racing.

And despite her best efforts, she was unable to think of anything else but the feeling of those soft lips, moist and warm, over hers.

The previous nights she had been able to stop that memory; but maybe due to the conversation with Hayate, or maybe due to the embarrassment Saber had caused her, or simply because she was longing for Fate almost physically, that night she let herself get carried away imagining those lips not only on her lips but also traveling down her neck and her shoulders.

Nanoha felt like a blaze igniting between her legs when she went further and imagined Fate's hands opening her nightgown and her wet lips brushing her nipples while her own hands opened her nightgown and brushed her hardened nipples.

Feverish, she uncovered herself from the white bedsheets and her hands slid down her stomach and her abdomen; letting out a moan, she imagined it was Fate's fingers and not hers the ones leaving heated strokes on her skin; the ones exploring the soft hair of her pubis, then barely grazing the wet button between her legs.

She opened her legs almost without realizing it to gain better access to the deepest most intimate wetness and with a shudder running through her, completely flushed and ashamed with herself, Nanoha finally realized while feeling the warm moisture flowing from her sex, how aroused she was just by the thought of Fate touching her like that.

She had never willingly given herself to Fate but at that moment she craved for her wife to be there touching her like that, making her feel in that way.

Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes, and let the fingers of her hand slide and get covered in the wetness of her arousal to then reach her clitoris, again and again in slow strokes. Nanoha panted while her fingers moved in a slow circular motion around her button and she imagined Fate's golden head descending between her legs and her mouth capturing her.

The panting turned into moans as the rhythm of her hand became harder and vigorous, much faster. She arched her back and all her muscles tensed when she felt the explosions releasing in her one after the other until she finished stretched out and exhausted over the sheets.

She could hear the rumbling of her heart almost as if it was filling her entire room.

Her forehead shined with little pearls of sweat, despite the cold. She opened her eyes to find her bed still empty and felt her fingers completely covered with the juices of her fantasy.

When she was able to breathe normally, she realized the relief she had self-provided was going to be more of a curse rather than a comfort.

She had transgressed her last barrier.

Despite what she had told Fate on their wedding night and even though it had not been _in person_ , she had given herself to her wife in the most intimate way she could imagine; deep within her most inner self. Now that she had let herself be carried away by her desire, she felt even more feverish than before. And she sensed there was only one way to suffocate the fire that was consuming her from within.

Even if she would never accept it before Hayate or before Fate herself, she could not keep fooling herself: she wanted her wife.

And she was burning with the desire for Fate to passionately make love to her

She could not tell what she felt for her. She did not have the slightest idea of what it meant to be _in love_ with someone. She did not want to even think about that possibility. But her whole body felt on fire just from the mere thought of her.

That night, more than any other before, her dreams were flooded with disturbing images of intertwined bodies, of moans and touching.

In the last and most disturbing one, the one that made her wake up and abruptly sit up in the bed breathing unevenly, Fate was between her legs, taking her just as she had fantasized that night, but when she climbed back to lay on top of her, it was not Fate anymore, but Saber who looked at her with adoration and desire in her green eyes.

Nanoha was startled, not only for the vividness of the dream but to the ferocity of her emotions and her heart was again racing uncontrollably.

She did not need to touch that place in between her legs to know how wet she was.

The first rays of the sun filtered through the window. Soon she would have to get dressed and go to her training session with Saber.

The red-haired pulled her legs, and hugged them, almost pressing them to her chest, and hid her head between them.

"By the Gods, why does this have to happen to me?"

— X —

Fate and Signum had spent all night at the hidden cabin of Zest Grangaitz and at that time, by noon of the following day, they were exiting the Black Forest towards the destination the man had indicated to them.

Both women rode in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts the meeting with Zest had caused in them and the doubts his story had generated. They had barely slept but Fate felt like a fire boiling in her. She did not feel tired but anxious to arrive at the place and corroborate what Zest had told them.

Zest's cabin was strategically located in a wide enough crack of a ridge, a small natural rock formation that was not distinguishable from the forest until it was almost in front of one's nose. It was large enough to work as a natural barrier and an unassailable shelter and small enough to go unnoticed.

According to what Zest had told them, he had spent eight years hidden in that forest. Between the ridge and the thicket of the forest which, although it was not forbidden it was scarcely traveled especially during the winter and also considering how roads were far from it; he had not had many problems staying hidden and away from prying, dangerous eyes.

Although it had not been as if he had never gone out at all.

After leading the two warriors through the snow-covered dark forest as if they were under direct sunlight towards his cabin, he had welcomed them in, offered them a hot beverage and a meal, and talked all night long; although it would be more accurate to say that Signum had not said a word at all and Fate just opened her mouth on several moments to make a question.

For the most part, Zest Grangaitz told them his story. How he had been a comrade in arms of Enzo Testarossa, his friend even before he had been appointed as the Hegemon, how he had helped him consolidate the empire. And how he had fallen with him when Enzo died.

According to what Zest had said, there were many influential people in Dinsmark, who after the suspicion of Enzo's death, the last thing they wanted was someone loyal to the late Hegemon asking questions and snooping around where it was least convenient.

Fate and Alicia were barely fifteen years old when their father died and with the impact of the news, as well as the political commotion the event caused as well the ascension of their mother and her own official appointment as the heiress, Fate could barely remember anything about Zest at all. He had been friends with his father, yes… but not as close as he had been other times since the Hegemon had officially married Precia of the Segbrecht family, After Enzo's death, Precia had started the Belkan expansionist campaign, and a short while after, Zest Grangaitz had died in an accident on a campaign.

Except he did not die.

And except he claimed it had not been an accident.

It had been a harsh winter, as harsh as they were expecting to have it that year, and Zest was returning from one of his first campaigns in Yukto, one of the first provinces conquered. His carriage and reduced escort had been ambushed in a rocky passageway near Dinsmark. None of the guards of the passage came in his help.

The attack had been so violent and unexpected that in the middle of the snowfall, his carriage had fallen down the cliffs. There was no way to reach the bottom of the river.

Everyone assumed he had died.

And he preferred to keep it that way. At least for a short period of time. One that had extended for ten years.

Fate could not yet believe many things Zest had said.

She would have to see it with her own eyes.

Due to that, after exiting the Black Forest, Fate and Signum had kept away from the main roads and Fate had imposed a relentless pace towards the place.

From their location where they exited the Black Forest, they would still have to ride for four days towards Kestrel but Fate decided to not waste a second before corroborating the information Zest had given them. From their location, there was barely a day of distance towards the princedom of Glatisan, home to Sieglinde Jeremiah, one of Fate's most trusted warriors in the Imperial Guard.

It was barely an hour before dawn when Fate and Signum were near the dark contour of Glatisan's Castle and home of the Jeremiah family.

Leaving the horses well hidden behind trees, the two warriors continued their journey on foot.

Glatisan, unlike Dinsmark, did not have a natural barrier as efficient as the mountains and untraversable forests that surrounded the Belkan capital.

The princedom of Glatisan was an area of fertile and productive crops. They had areas with kinder and warmer forests around them as well as rivers. It was an abundant and rich land that had belonged to the Belkan Empire for generations.

The Castle of Glatisan was located in the highest area of the wavy terrain, and behind it, the highest ridge they had and that was used both as protection and as a lookout post. It was a heavy and strong construction, so much that it resembled more a fort rather than a castle, which was the reason that it was known as the Fortress of Glatisan instead of a castle. The name, as Fate well knew, also referenced the predominant role the Jeremiah family had as a defender of the Belkan Empire.

The city was walled but it had been long since it had suffered a war siege. With surveillance, the doors were never fully closed. Konrad Jeremiah, Sieglinde's father, was beloved and respected by the inhabitants. Without having an iron fist like Hegemon Testarossa, he was ruthless with the crime. And his army was as feared as the Imperial Guard.

It could have been an excess in confidence that had made it easy for Fate and Signum to enter inconspicuously to the city. Fate, as heiress to the Empire, could arrive without previous announcement to any place and be treated according to her rank, but in this case, the least she wanted was to be identified as the heiress.

So, hiding among the shadows and pretending to be common soldiers finishing a turn, the warriors approached the castle-fortress. Konrad did not have an inner wall like Stier Castle, only a green area with trees separating the castle from the city.

From that position, hiding in the shadows, Fate and Signum noticed how despite the unusual time, a frantic activity was taking place in one of the lateral exits of the fortress. The exit that was closer to the wall that surrounded the city.

There were a lot of men moving in and out carrying what seemed large wooden boxes.

What attracted the attention of the Belkan warriors, even more, was that all the activity was performed in complete darkness, only with the faint light of the stars and a crescent moon. Because of the darkness, it was difficult for them to distinguish the men and determine how many they were and what uniforms they were wearing. All of the imperial soldiers wore the same uniform even in princedoms and provinces, what changed were the emblems in them.

Even with little light, they should be able to distinguish the armor's shining. But there were no glows.

After getting a little closer, they both noticed the men were wearing the same kind of clothes, dark and without any emblems. All had their faces covered, except for an opening around the eyes. If they were wearing any armor, it had to be underneath the dark clothes they were wearing.

"They look like the men the Warrior of Albion described," Signum whispered.

Fate did not say anything thinking about the questions she would have to make to Konrad the next day and how she would ask them.

However, she did not get much chance to continue her line of thoughts, as Signum pointed straight ahead of them.

Finally, a torch had appeared.

Fate frowned.

The man carrying the torch was Bruno Jeremiah, Sieglinde's brother, giving orders and indications to all the cloaked men. After doing that, he reached for one of the boxes, and quickly, one of his men opened it.

Under the light of the torch, Fate could see how Bruno took something out of the box and after examining, returned it to the box, satisfied.

"Why is Bruno Jeremiah taking those boxes out of his father's fortress at this hour?" Signum asked in a whisper. "Besides, it's the shift change of the guards, it's when the castle has more people moving but it's also when the guard is busiest."

"There are many more questions than that, Signum," Fate answered in the same low voice. "Where is he taking them? What is he planning to do with them? Why…?"

There was one question that had thrust like a stake to Fate's heart during the minutes she had been observing the situation. Although they did not know who the traitor was, all the clues pointed towards someone in Dinsmark, someone very close to Stier Castle that was helping the conspirators and rebels. A traitor.

"Even more important than that… Is Sieglinde aware of this? Is she… involved?"

Suddenly, Fate realized she was not going to be able to pay a cordial visit to Konrad to ask him all those questions.

— X —


	15. CERTAINTIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: I want to thank the new subscribers to the story and to the Guest comments received, I am truly glad to see some readers are getting as invested in the story as I was when I first read it... it's really amazing!
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 14. CERTAINTIES**

"Are you listening, Nanoha...? Are you all right?"

The aforementioned jumped on her seat upon the sudden question. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she never noticed Alicia talking to her. And apparently, her distraction had been even more evident, when, after raising her gaze up from her plate of untouched food, she discovered four pairs of eyes that were looking intently at her.

That morning she had decided to have breakfast in the main dining room along with Alicia, Hayate, Shamal… and Saber. The expression of the first three looking at her was of slight worry. Saber's was inscrutable.

The five women were sitting at one of the main tables exclusively reserved for the highest ranks in the court. The tables were long and rectangular and were distributed covering all the central area of the dining hall. It was early, and cold, and without counting them, it was almost deserted. Including the main table over a stage that the Hegemon seldom used. She used it during official banquets, but not on the day to day occasions.

A habit Nanoha and her counselors were grateful for as it was one of the reasons Nanoha had agreed to have breakfast there that day.

The large chimney on one of the sides of the room was fired up and although outside it could be seen it was already snowing, inside, the area was comfortably warm. Although not enough to justify Nanoha's blush when she was caught daydreaming.

"Hmmm… don't worry Alicia-sama," Hayate said at last, breaking the silence. "Our Nanoha-chan deeply misses Fate-san, it's the only thing in your mind, isn't that right, Nanoha?"

Nanoha blushed even harder with Hayate's comment. It had barely been a week since Fate had gone to her mission to investigate in Kestrel. During all those days she had kept herself busy training with Saber and Vita, and spending the rest of her time with Alicia, understanding the intricacies of the palace's politics in Dinsmark. Of course, she had not had the time to miss anyone!

Yes, she had been quite busy during the day, but the same could not be said about her nights…

She was still furious, looking at Hayate trying to find a dignified exit out of the difficulty she found herself in thanks to her counselor's last remark, when a soft-spoken husky voice was heard behind her.

"Is that true...? Have you missed me… Nanoha?"

Nanoha was petrified in her seat.

Not her heart though, which jumped in an uncontrolled speed at the sound of that voice.

Just like Alicia, who jumped out of her chair almost shrieking overjoyed.

"Fate...!"

And she leaped into her sister's arms before anyone else could move.

Shamal and Hayate stood up to welcome Fate as appropriate.

Nanoha stayed exactly where she was and when she looked up, her eyes met Saber's, sitting in front of her and who had not moved either.

After greeting Fate, Shamal was trying to clumsily excuse herself to run out and look for Signum but Fate stopped her with a little sadness in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Shamal-san... Signum has not returned with me… not yet."

Shamal's gaze darkened a bit but had the common sense of not asking anything else. She and Hayate just exchanged a meaningful look.

Fate considered giving more information at that moment and looked at her sister and then to where Nanoha was sitting. Her wife's back was the only thing she could see since the red-haired had not yet moved from her place. She had not stood up or even turned around to see her. Fate's entrance through one of the side doors had been so stealthy that, focused on Nanoha, none of the women had even seen her or heard her approach until she spoke. Not even Nanoha herself.

Fate's gaze extended ahead from Nanoha's back and into Saber's green eyes fixed on her.

At that moment, Saber stood up and approached her to welcome her.

"It is good news Lady Testarossa is back with wellbeing. I am sorry to hear Captain Signum is not back with you. I imagine we will have matters to discuss then," Saber said, stopping in front of Fate and lightly bowing her head to greet her.

Emerald and crimson clashed at that moment almost as two swords do when their eyes met one on one.

"Indeed," Fate said with a sudden cold voice, "we have a lot to talk about… but first I would like to have breakfast, take off the dust...or the snow from the journey… and speak with _my_ wife."

Nanoha knew she could not delay any more the unavoidable.

After the initial surprise and with her heart beating in a rhythm much closer to normal, she remembered that they were in the main dining room; a public space where anyone could enter at any time. She recomposed her face and straightened up as dignifiedly as she could as she stood up.

When she turned to see Fate her heart again skipped several beats on its frantic race.

Fate was wearing the same dark outfit she had worn when she left a week before, a thick, discreet, uniform of the guard that showed a week-long use, the cape with her cloak draped over her shoulders almost in a careless way. It was clear the whole outfit had been shaken hastily to remove the snow. With the warmth of the room, the snowflakes that had stubbornly remained adding dashes of white to the uniform were slowly melting.

Fate looked more like a lowly-rank soldier in a campaign rather than the Imperial Heiress, but even as her face was a little dirtied, her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her eyes were shining with anticipation when she finally looked at Nanoha in front of her.

For some strange reason… she looked beautiful.

"Welcome," was the only thing Nanoha was barely able to articulate.

In the meantime, Alicia had called the service and Linith was rushing in to take Fate's cape. Alicia was about to ask for her breakfast to be brought when Fate interrupted her.

"If you don't mind Alicia, I would rather have it in my room. We can meet at the quarters of the Imperial Guard in one hour."

"Does Mother know you are back?" Alicia asked after nodding to her sister's request.

"Aunt Olivie knows, I came by to see Mother but Olivie told me not to bother her yet. We have some time," Fate explained before turning to Nanoha.

"Will you come with me?" she asked, again with a soft-toned voice and the eyes of a puppy.

Nanoha felt she was melting even faster than the snowflakes in Fate's clothes.

"By the way, Fate," Alicia spoke again before Nanoha could answer. "I would like for Nanoha and her counselors to join us at the meeting we are having."

Suddenly alert, Fate looked intrigued at her. What could have happened in the last days so Alicia would be suggesting Nanoha to be included in _those_ meetings? Fate realized she might need to speak to Alicia before the meeting.

Nanoha herself was surprised by Alicia's sudden request but dissimulated it better than Fate.

And upon Fate's silence, she took the opportunity to break from her stupor.

"Do you think I won't have the ability to understand what is happening?" Nanoha asked, feeling suddenly angry that Fate would just come in all of a sudden, looking at her in that way, sweeping away all her defenses with that irresistible look, and then would be reluctant to let her participate in a meeting where they were going to discuss significant matters to the Empire. All within two minutes.

"It's not like that…" Fate answered a little defensive, and before they got stuck in one of those endless discussions Alicia already knew very well, she intervened.

"I have been working with Nanoha the last few days, Fate," then she looked at Saber before continuing, "the same way Saber has been doing with Mother. I believe it is time for Nanoha to get more involved in matters of the court and the Empire… as your wife."

Fate held her sister's gaze and the slightly threatening tone in her sister's voice did not go unnoticed.

They had not discussed that topic ever before, but what Alicia seemed to be telling her was that it was the time that Nanoha assumed a different role in Stier Castle. As her wife and Imperial Consort in the court and not only in her bed.

They had not talked about that topic either, but Fate assumed that Alicia was aware that ever since she had relinquished her matrimonial bedroom, they were not sharing the bed in _that_ way anymore. Everyone in the court had been speaking about that for weeks. Then Veyron's scandal happened and the Racheakt...

Suddenly, Fate understood.

It was precisely because of that, that Alicia wanted Nanoha to get a more active participation. Some significant gossip had to be going around in the upper spheres of the nobility that Alicia wanted to counter.

Fate finally agreed. If Alicia was suggesting it, she would have an important motive.

"You are right," Fate said with a serene countenance. "My wife will attend, as well as the Yagami counselors."

Nanoha could not hide her astonishment at those simple three words. Hayate smiled more than pleased and Shamal pressed her hands in front of her, finally, she would have more time to spend with Signum!

Alicia was also excited and pleased but she refrained from expressing it effusively. She never thought Fate would finally understand that quickly.

Saber slightly frowned but did not say a single word.

"Now, if you will excuse me... I will see you in one hour," Fate said and turned to see Nanoha.

She did not make any attempt to touch her, she just waited.

Nanoha approached her to stand by her side and together they walked to the door.

— X —

"So… did you really miss me?" Fate asked without turning to see Nanoha when they were finally alone in the hallway leading to their rooms. The warrior was dying to take her wife in her arms and kiss her, but Nanoha had been so disconcerted when seeing her, that she felt unsure. She did not want Nanoha to reject her again.

Nanoha felt like blushing and thanked the slight darkness of the hallway that concealed it.

"Of course not," she answered proudly. "I have been very busy… besides… I have no reason to be missing you."

Nanoha tried not to think about what she had been doing every night while thinking about Fate and remembering their goodbye kiss qualified as _missing her_.

"I see," Fate said, and then, mustering all the courage she could, added, "I… had to… I mean… I wanted to know how you were."

Until that moment, Nanoha turned to look at Fate intrigued as they walked.

"I wanted to see you," Fate recognized awkwardly under her wife's look.

Nanoha felt her face and other parts of her body were set on fire.

"How are you feeling?" Nanoha asked, quickly changing the subject and speeding up her pace a bit.

Vita and Zafira walked behind them at a safe distance but without letting them leave their sight… in case they needed something, like intervening in one of their already infamous verbal confrontations; needless to say, they were intrigued to see them walking and talking cordially to each other.

Fate looked at Nanoha without knowing exactly what to answer to the question.

"About ...your… wound," Nanoha clarified, pointing to her chest where Veyron had wounded her during their duel.

"Oh! Yes… the... wound," Fate stuttered, accepting Nanoha's topic change and suddenly getting very conscious that she was basically alone with her wife, that they were talking and not arguing like before. "Good… it has not really bothered me… it's almost completely healed."

During the days when she was away, that last afternoon she had spent with Nanoha seemed too good to have been true. Almost like something she had longed for so much that she had ended up dreaming about it. Especially in the goodbye kiss Nanoha had given her.

During the frantic way back, despite the speed and under the hard conditions she had to do it, Fate had a lot of hours alone and in silence to think about everything Zest Grangaitz had told her... But also to recall that last afternoon she had spent time with Nanoha before leaving. To replay that kiss in her mind over and over again. And also some of their nights.

She had promised to return as soon as possible and it had been like that, she had returned to Dinsmark much sooner than expected. But also with unexpected and unsettling news. Uncertain times and almost certainly dangerous ones were upon the Empire and that meant, also over them.

Despite all that, she was also going to see Nanoha. And by the Gods, how had she missed her!

The ironic part was that at that moment when she was finally with her next to her side, she had not had enough courage to hug her and tell her that yes, that she in fact had missed her every second she had been away from Dinsmark.

Keeping her word about not touching her again had been very difficult for Fate. Especially since Saber had arrived and the last night before departing.

When they finally reached their rooms, Nanoha stopped in front of their matrimonial bedroom and for a moment, Fate doubted whether going in or continuing to the room at the end of the hallway that she had been using by herself as study and bedroom. To enter the bedroom they had shared, suddenly felt mighty overwhelming. Especially considering how badly she wanted to hold her wife in her arms.

Finally, Vita decided for them.

"I will tell Linith to bring you your breakfast and everything necessary for your bath, Fate. Is there anything else either of you need?" the warrior asked, after approaching them during the seconds Fate had been hesitating.

The fact that she addressed both of them, made them blush.

"No.. that is just fine, Vita," Fate said before suddenly taking Nanoha's arm and getting inside the room.

Nanoha did not resist and before she could protest, once inside, Fate let go of her arm.

They both stood in the middle of the room.

And for the first time since they had been married Nanoha realized Fate seemed to not know what to do. Gone were the times when Fate had to force her and had to resort to it to subdue her. Now that the two finally seemed to have accepted their situation with each other, neither knew what to do.

Nanoha blushed thinking about how she had already shared intimacy with Fate before. Neither should be so nervous of being together and alone.

But they were.

It was the middle of the day, but with the snowfall outside, the windows were closed and the candles were lit. It might as well have been night already.

Fate tried to settle down thinking she must not rush things, Nanoha had said goodbye to her with a spectacular kiss, yes; and she could not get her wife's response to that kiss out of her head. Fate wanted more kisses like that one and to do much more than just kiss her, but there was also so much more than that. Nanoha was right there with her by her side.

Breathing in deeply, she started to remove her sword, the boots, and the upper part of her uniform until she was only wearing her white shirt and her trousers, while Nanoha kept busy in moving and fixing things that did not need to be moved or fixed. Soft knocks on the door indicated the arrival of Linith with a group of maids, who upon Nanoha's answer, entered bringing food for Fate's breakfast and the necessary items for her bath.

When everything was ready, Linith offered to stay and help Fate.

"No…" Nanoha said without even thinking her words. When she met the surprised look in Linith's eyes and the completely flustered one in Fate's looking at her, she only managed to stutter while blushing, "I… I will… help... her."

"As my Lady orders," Linith said bowing before exiting, signaling the rest of the women to exit with her.

When they were alone again, Fate did not even want to breathe, fearing even that would make Nanoha regret her decision and would make her run out of the room.

Nanoha, for her part, was about to kick herself for her sudden impulse.

" _What the hell were you thinking?"_ she thought to herself. And then she realized she had not been thinking. She simply did not want anyone else around them.

Nanoha convinced herself it did not have to be a big deal, during the time Fate had been wounded and unconscious, she was the one who had been by her side, taking care of her, cleaning her wound and her body. She had already seen her wife's naked body. There was nothing new in it or intimidating. It is just a body, she kept telling herself.

Of course, Fate had been unconscious and unresponsive and had not been aware of anything. Unlike that moment, where she was standing in front of her exuding vitality and strength and her bright eyes were set on her.

"Your water is going to get cold," Nanoha said a little harshly, getting close to Fate and the bathtub. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, it's fine like this," Fate answered, trying to concentrate on removing her shirt and trousers.

Nanoha discreetly averted her gaze since the sight of Fate unbuttoning her shirt made the temperature of her skin increase several degrees.

As she finished taking her clothes off, Fate mentally repeated to herself that Nanoha, along with many people had already seen her completely naked during Racheakt. There was nothing there that Nanoha (and all those people) had not already seen before. If even then, she had not minded, then she did not have to feel her face burning in shame at that moment. And yet, she turned her back to Nanoha to hide her blush and to get close to the bathtub once naked, to carefully get in.

During those brief seconds in which Fate concentrated on getting into the bathtub, Nanoha finally gave herself the opportunity to look at her wife's naked back. And not only her back.

Her gaze strayed from the line of Fate's shoulders, watching her muscles flex with controlled, careful movements, her narrow waist which line widened a bit to give way for her hips and her glutes, all the way to her long legs. Fate's body was strong, Nanoha knew that very well… but she had never observed it in the way she was doing and she never noticed the sensual femininity of her curves.

She imagined herself getting closer to that body and touching it, and the desire that unraveled in the lower part of her womb made her shiver in panic.

She observed Fate holding with two hands to the border of the bathtub slowly sliding into the hot water, and then resting her back and head on the tub with a sigh of satisfaction.

Nanoha's mouth was dry, her breathing was uneven and her heart was beating in her throat while a very different heart was throbbing between her legs.

"Damn it," Fate mumbled, without moving and with her eyes closed, from the bathtub. After a non-stop week through the snow that bath felt like heaven on earth.

"What's wrong?" Nanoha forced herself to ask, getting close to Fate, but standing behind her. She did not trust yet that her face and her eyes would not betray her thoughts at the sight of her wife naked in front of her.

"I forgot the soap…" Fate answered.

Nanoha went to the small table Linith had set beside the bathtub to take the soap and the small bowl, and after breathing in deeply, turned towards Fate.

The warrior remained in the same position, relaxed and leaning back in the bathtub with her eyes closed and her arms resting on the sides of the tub.

Nanoha remembered her first night in Stier Castle when she was the one taking a bath and Fate had stormed in full of arrogance and confidence, positively threatening to share the bathtub with her. That day, Nanoha felt like dying from the shame of being naked in front of Fate's eyes. She had never been naked before a complete stranger, they were not married yet and a lot of things had not happened between them.

At that moment, Fate looked very different from what Nanoha imagined she had looked when the roles had been reversed. Fate did not seem to mind being naked in front of her. Her posture was relaxed and at ease even when the clear water left little to the imagination.

Nanoha made a considerable effort in fixing her gaze on Fate's shoulders and not look down to her breasts that were outlined in the waters, or farther from them as she got closer.

The red patch of Fate's wound on the left side of her chest attracted her attention. It looked red and swollen.

"Did you use the medicine Shamal gave you before leaving for your trip?" she asked as she placed herself again in the safe position behind Fate.

Fate cleared her throat before opening her eyes.

"Uhmm.. yes… for the most part," she answered, shrinking a little. At that moment she did not want to give answers regarding her personal care.

"Shamal will have to check up on you after the bath," Nanoha sentenced and Fate had the common sense of nodding without arguing.

In silence, Nanoha got closer to her and extended the rough soap bar to Fate and started to help her untie the ribbon that was still holding her hair in a ponytail. She used the bowl to wet her hair and carefully, helped her wash it in silence.

Fate could not repress a smile. Nanoha was touching her, even if it was only to wash her hair, but she was touching her.

"Uh, Nanoha…" Fate said, who had remained in silence for the last few minutes and she had just allowed herself to enjoy the warm feeling of Nanoha's hands in her hair. "My wound is better but I still… cannot wash my back by myself… would you… help me?"

Fate had tried her best to ask in the most natural way possible but Nanoha's heart skipped a beat hearing the request. A little faster than she pretended, she took the soap from Fate's hands and with slightly shaky hands, she started to wash her back and shoulders very carefully.

It was not the first time she touched Fate's body, but it was the first time she was doing it with her being conscious and awake… and it felt very different from the times she had done it while Fate was bedridden. The skin under her fingers felt very alive, a vibrant body, warm with the water, smooth and slippery with the soap.

She could not prevent the shiver when her hands slid down her back and for a moment, Nanoha wished to be inside the bathtub with her and not only touch Fate's back but everything else.

" _But… what am I thinking?!"_ she scolded herself and hurried to finish her task as fast as possible.

When she finished, she helped Fate finish rinsing off and the moment she was stepping away from the bathtub feeling feverish, a wet hand grasped her wrist.

She turned to find Fate blushing and with her eyes set in hers.

"Thank you," Fate mumbled and they both stayed suspended just looking at each other.

Nanoha could not find the strength to free herself from Fate's hold and Fate could not find the strength of will to let her go.

Fate's gaze on her seemed to be full of meanings Nanoha did not even want to start to imagine. Nanoha's was full of doubts Fate wished she was able to rip off by any means necessary, preferably one that included having her very close and in her arms.

Lost in each other's eyes, neither noticed the door opening until a very well known voice flash-froze them.

"Well, well... it seems you had more important things to do than coming to see me, Fate... How quickly you forget about your priorities."

Fate felt Nanoha tense up but even in her unfavorable position in the bathtub, she did not let her step away and held on tighter to her wrist.

"This is not the best moment or place for explanations, Mother." Fate said, slightly turning to see Precia.

Olivie entered at that moment behind Precia.

"Precia… Fate did come to see you, I was the one who…" but the Hegemon did not let her finish.

"Which proves how misinformed she is about the chain of command. You do not determine the priorities and Fate should have known better than anyone else," Precia did not even turn to Olivie as she talked to her. "Get dressed and come see me at my chambers… and Fate... Don't. Be. Late... No more than you have already been."

After that last phrase, Precia, who had completely ignored Nanoha and almost ignored Olivie, turned and left without saying anything else.

It was until that moment that Fate reluctantly let go of Nanoha. Her mother had a truly unique sense of timing.

"I am sorry Fate…" Olivie said after the Hegemon had left, closing the door to give Fate more privacy.

"Don't worry aunt Olivie…. I left instructions at the Guard and there are things we cannot do any faster," Fate tried to ease her up as she stood up to get out of the bathtub.

Nanoha averted her gaze but promptly offered her the soft and light robe Linith had left for her.

"Your mother has no idea of the journey you have endured non-stop on horseback to get here, Fate… You cannot come like this just to leave again," Olivie said and immediately Fate felt Nanoha's eyes on her.

"Leave again?" Nanoha asked, looking at her.

Fate took a deep breath.

"Yes…" she started, "I only came back for reinforcements, Nanoha. It is part of what I need to discuss with Alicia… and with you. I need to leave again."

Fate wrapped the cloth robe around her body and slowly approached her wife, staring directly at her. Nanoha asked the question Fate feared.

"When?" Nanoha asked again, trying to eliminate the worry she felt in the pit of her stomach since Olivie had mentioned Fate had to leave again and Fate had confirmed it.

"As soon as possible," Fate said as softly as she could.

For a few seconds they just looked at each other. Nanoha eventually looked away.

"I will ask Linith to clean all this up… you better hurry. Your mother is waiting for you," she said heading to the door, exiting before Fate could say anything else.

"You had not told her anything."

Olivie's comment had not been a question.

"It seems things are moving too fast… even for me," Fate said as she looked in the built-in-the-wall armoire for the clothes she would wear. She chose another variation of her uniform of the guard, since, judging by the looks of how things were with her mother, she doubted she would have time to change before having to leave again.

"I don't think any faster than for Nanoha," Olivie said, and then added, "At least I am happy that you two seem to be… getting closer."

Fate felt like blushing but did not answer.

She was not sure if _closer_ was the correct word; she did know she enjoyed much more of Nanoha's presence like that… without discussions and hurtful confrontations… even if she could not touch her the way she longed for.

"And the way she looks at you," Olivie said after a while.

Fate was almost ready getting dressed but stopped at her aunt's comment.

"Come again?"

Olivie looked at her niece. A sad smile strived to come to life on her lips.

"The way she looks at you has changed, Fate. Haven't you noticed? You may not have lost your battle with her… just yet…"

Fate took her sword and looked at it pensively for a few seconds between putting it on.

She was not as sure as Olivie.

The memory of that night in which she had accepted her defeat despite having forcefully imposed herself over Nanoha was still too alive in her memory and in her heart.

In a very short period of time, Nanoha had let her see a glimpse of gentleness instead of her aggressiveness. That made the faint touch of her fingers on her skin when Nanoha dared to touch her be even more precious to Fate.

Nanoha had too much to blame her for, starting from being Belkan up to having forced her to marry her… among other things.

And Fate knew that the fact that Nanoha was keeping her side of their truce they had wordlessly agreed to, did not mean she had already forgiven her for everything else.

— X —

"So.. that bastard is the one who has been causing all these problems…"

Precia, very much looking like an enraged lioness, was pacing from one way to the other of the private room she used for small meetings.

Olivie was sitting at the table next to Alicia, who Precia had not summoned but Fate had insisted had to be present, and Saber, whom Fate wished had not been summoned, but she was already there with the Hegemon when they arrived. Unlike all the rest, Fate stood up almost in the position of attention but keeping her hands behind her back.

After a brief exchange with Olivie, Fate omitted to tell her mother who had given her the information regarding Glatisan and the Jeremiahs. Fate was still unsure who inside the palace was really behind the conspiracy, so she decided to keep to herself that Zest Grangaitz was not dead as everyone thought.

The Hegemon finally halted and looked at Fate. "The punishment must be exemplary."

Fate did not nod as she usually did to her mother's requests.

"I do not think Bruno Jeremiah is the only one involved mother, we need to secure the position and then unveil the truth."

"Of course not!" Precia roared. "Konrad never completely agreed with me… but the worst thing is you have one of them on your guard Fate. I should suppose by this time you already have Sieglinde under arrest, isn't that right?"

Fate breathed in deeply.

"No, Mother. I don't have Sieglinde under arrest. Neither was I planning to."

Precia looked at her in disbelief.

"Mother… I want to speak to Sieglinde, I will have her in custody, but I really don't think we need to get to that extreme…"

The Hegemon did not even finish listening to what Fate was saying; with long strides, she reached for the door and opening it, she harshly ordered the guard outside to bring Fortis Huckebein to her presence… immediately.

"Mother…" Fate tried again.

"I do not care what you think, Fate. The Jeremiahs will be punished. Exemplarily."

Fate retold again what she had seen with Signum at the Fortress of Glatisan; she tried to explain to her mother that could be, in fact, something very small compared to what really could be going on, she tried to defend Sieglinde's position… but everything was useless.

As soon as the door to the small room opened and Fortis entered, Precia as if she had not listened at all, dictated her orders.

"Sieglinde Jeremiah must be arrested and taken to the Tower… immediately."

Fortis bowed his head. The man had not even had the chance to greet Fate or any of the other women that were present.

"Under what charges?"

"Treason," Precia said, almost spitting the word with disgust.

"Right away," Fortis said and left as he had come in.

"Mother, you are making a mistake," Fate said, tightly clenching her fists, cursing herself for not having spoken with Sieglinde first, but it was useless. The Hegemon simply cut her explanations short and demanded to know Fate's plan to attack Glatisan. Not Alicia, nor Olivie had been able to express any opinion.

Picking up herself as good as possible, Fate explained why she had returned alone to Dinsmark, sending Signum to Kestrel to gather a small attack unit with Victoria and Micaiah. According to what they had seen, the surreptitious forces stationed in Glatisan were working under the shadows and not like a full-fledged military unit.

Fate doubted a one hundred percent frontal attack would be effective against such forces and her strategy consisted of an attack from multiple flanks.

"Signum will arrive with the forces of Kestrel from the southwest, blocking the access to the forest in order to prevent the cloaked men, or at least the most of them, from escaping through there. They would act as a containment wall. The main attack would be coordinated with Gil Graham with a part of Nihon's army from the East. And we would come from the North. That way, no front will be unprotected and we can perform a swift, blunt strike."

As she explained, Fate moved several metal tokens over the huge map of the region she had extended over the Hegemon's table.

"The south looks totally inaccessible due to the mountain ranges, but is there not the chance that they can attack us from there when we least expect them to? It looks like the ideal place to hide. I do not think all those forces you mention are _hidden_ in the Fortress of Glatisan," Saber, who had remained in silence until that moment, said.

"Us?" Fate asked arching a brow without answering the question the Warrior of Albion had made.

"Saber will take a place on Dinsmark's forces," Precia said without looking at the map. "And she is right. The only one that could cover that flank was Signum anyways. Send her a message and tell her that Saber will meet her with instructions."

Somewhat reluctantly, Fate nodded. She did not like anyone else but her giving Signum instructions.

"We do not have much time and the attack needs to be perfectly timed, Fate. There also cannot be any hint that we are onto them. When is the soonest we can attack?"

Fate pondered for a few seconds before answering. The slowest armies to move would be the cavalry and heavy infantry from Graham. If the rebels got wind they an army of large proportions was closing in they would unequivocally flee.

"We need to get Graham moving right now. I will send a falcon with instructions immediately. And Zafira will go to give him more detailed instructions and lead the assault group. I will arrive first with a small group in speaking terms so the first ones Glatisan will see behind me, will be them. The reels will try to flee, but by the time they see Graham, the other three fronts of attack would be in position by then. Graham will be there just to double-tap if needed."

"So we are really going just to distract them," Saber said looking appreciatively towards Fate.

"Yes, actually, more than an attack with our armies, we will do an attack of assault forces. Even if the leaders in Glatisan are involved in the conspiracy, I seriously doubt the citizen from Glatison support that…"

"We will see about that," Precia said, cutting Fate off.

Fate tried to ignore her mother's remark and continued. "... so the best would be to get in quickly, secure the position and try to minimize the number of citizens that could be injured."

"In that case, I believe it's best if I join Lady Testarossa and her escort to enter the city. That should disconcert them rough to avoid being attacked beforehand since they would not only be attacking Dinsmark but also Albion."

"I like the idea," Precia said smiling. "Make the preparations to leave as soon as possible."

After resolving the attack would take place in five days counting from that day, everyone came out to join in the frenzy of preparations.

When they left, Zafira was already out waiting for Fate to inform her about Sieglinde's situation.

"That Huckebein used all the unnecessary roughness with her, Fate… and he deeply enjoyed it."

Fate clenched her teeth. She did not have to ask.

"Sieg is already at the Tower of Dinsmark, Fate."

— X —

After an incredibly long day with frenzied activity and preparations, in which she also had to find the time to go see Sieglinde and explain what was happening, Fate was only able to see Nanoha in the brief moment they met with Alicia to explain what was going on.

Fate was still hesitating how much to tell Nanoha and her counselors but seeing the firm determination in her wife's eyes, almost like a leap of faith, she decided to jump into the void and tell her everything.

She could still remember the stupefied look in Nanoha's eyes after revealing that the mighty Belkan Empire was facing a serious threat to its stability. And even more when she found out one of the possible people involved in the conspiracy was a person as close to Fate as Sieglinde Jeremiah.

Much to Fate's surprise, Nanoha did not make any summary judgment on Sigelinde's guilt or not, and even when she found out she was been held in the ominous Tower of Dinsmark she offered to verify she was well until Fate came back and they knew the truth of what was really happening.

Fate knew part of the interest Nanoha was showing was also due to the Florian sisters from Kestrel, both of whom still remained closely watched by her to make sure no one would harm them while they were detained.

That night, alone in her room finishing the last details for her departure, Fate pondered all the facets she had been able to see from Nanoha in such a short time and understood a little better why the Belkan imperial system seemed so burdensome and humiliating to her wife.

Where Nanoha spoke about freedom and respect, the Belkans spoke about conquest and submission; when Nanoha talked about equality and rights, the Belkan talked about force and superiority… When Nanoha referred to listening, the Belkans referred to authority, a single and unquestionable authority: the sacred will of the Hegemon.

They had been raised and had grown up in two different worlds set so apart, that Fate was barely starting to catch a glimpse of the extent of the abyss that stood between them.

And yet, despite everything, the day of her duel with Veyron, the day that her death would have meant her freedom, Nanoha had asked her not to die.

Shaking her head Fate told herself it was not the time to think about that.

Even if Nanoha was always in her mind, there was a lot… too much that was at stake at that moment. The rebels would be cornered and they would be like a trapped, terrified, and violent creature. There would be much danger to everyone. Fate had to concentrate and be alert, she had to be focused in battle and in the safety of her men.

Around noon she had seen Zafira and Vita go, who swiftly had departed to meet Graham and Signum, respectively, and she had also sent falcons with messages to the troops in the front so they would be ready waiting for them. For the first time since the incident with Veyron, Nanoha would be alone without a permanent guard looking after her at all times. Fate had left instructions in the Imperial Guard for an element to be always with her, but she did not feel as confident as when it was Zafira and Vita watching over her.

Despite her doubts, the only thing she could do was to go fulfill her mission and return to her wife as soon as possible.

Following her mother's instructions, she, Saber, and the retinue that would go with them on her _official_ visit to Glatisan, an escort of about fifty men and women from the guard, would depart at midnight waving the Dinsmark and Albion banners. According to her calculations, the news of her departure would be received in Glatisan when it was already too late for them.

With determination, Fate put her cape over her shoulders as well as the light bag she had prepared for the trip and went out.

Saber and the small retinue were already waiting for her in the central yard of Stier Castle. Luckily for them, the snow had stopped that afternoon, and judging by the time, everything was peaceful and quiet. They had to make the most of those conditions to advance as quickly as possible towards Glatisan. They could not risk a new snowstorm that would set them back.

Alicia was, as always, in front of everyone, covered up to her ears, waiting to say goodbye to her. She was, however, alone. Fate did not see Nanoha anywhere and did not want to ask Alicia out loud for her.

In silence, Fate fastened the bag to her horse's saddle and when she was finished she turned to see her sister. Alicia was still alone and upon Fate's look, she just shook her head.

Saber was already on her horse, a white high-spirited steed that seemed eager to start. The others got in their horses when it seemed Fate was also ready to leave.

"I'll be right back," Fate said abruptly and to everyone's surprise, they all saw her hurriedly walk back to the castle. The only one that did not seem surprised by her reaction was Saber.

Once inside the castle, Fate could not continue walking anymore. She launched into an almost frantic race until she reached the matrimonial room, and, forgetting to knock before coming inside, she abruptly entered to find Nanoha moving away from the window. Her wife was wearing a simple but thick deep blue dress, with high neck and long sleeves that made her eyes look even bluer and shinier; her woman looked like one of those stags, graceful and elegant, that are suddenly surprised by a stranger and look back without fear, but almost with defiance.

Fate stood barely by the entrance, breathing heavily, and a little surprised by the image in front of her.

Nanoha was watching her leave but had not gone to bid farewell like the previous time.

They both just looked at each other without knowing what to say.

"I… am leaving…" Fate said as if it was not obvious or if Nanoha did not know already.

Nanoha, who had been watching Fate leave the patio and then enter again to the castle never imagined she would come to her room. Or actually, that she would arrive that fast.

"Yes… I saw… you leaving…" the red-haired admitted not breaking eye contact with Fate at any moment.

Fate slowly got closer to Nanoha and she did not back down. Standing right in front of her,

Fate tried to say something but none of the words that came to her mind seemed appropriate or enough. She wanted to tell Nanoha she would come back, she wanted to tell her she would miss her every second she was in her campaign… she wanted to tell her…

And she also wanted to hear from her, but she did not know what she expected to hear from her wife, whose only words for her up to that moment had been that she hated her. And to not die.

The whole range of emotions that Fate was feeling reflected on her face while she struggled to find the right words for that farewell. Nanoha felt a lump tightening in her throat seeing Fate struggling with herself.

Allowing herself to be carried away by an impulse, without thinking what she was doing, Nanoha took the steps forwards to get closer to her and placed her palms on Fate's chest, feeling the warmth emanating from her body and her accelerated breathing from the frantic race.

"I did not come down... because I did not want to distract you…" she lied as she looked directly to Fate. "You have many things to worry about."

She tried to smile but her attempt only made it as far as a slight and sad smile.

The truth was that she could not bear the idea of seeing Fate leave again. She felt like a red-hot iron fist clawing her insides at the thought of Fate getting into a dangerous skirmish with a plan that was, from her point of view, almost suicidal. That afternoon, after the meeting they had held with Alicia and her counselors, alone in the privacy of her room, Nanoha had realized she was scared to death and overflowed by feelings that she did not want to name.

Shamal had checked Fate up and although she had reprimanded her lightly, she had admitted her wound was doing moderately well. She had overexerted in those non-stop rides.

But that trip was not even for that. Fate was going to a battle. One that could be even more dangerous than her duel with Veyron… which she had faced healthy and in perfect conditions.

The more she thought about it and the closer the time of departure got, Nanoha felt more and more anguished. And the last thing she wanted was for Fate to read all those feelings in her face as they said goodbye.

"You do not distract me," Fate answered with a husky voice, shivering from the contact of Nanoha's hands in her body.

Fate had seen the combination of emotions on Nanoha's face and although she did not know what they all meant, she realized that her wife was not indifferent to her departure.

"I will be back soon," Fate added, wishing with all her heart she would, and she delicately placed her hands in Nanoha's waist, getting a little closer to her with caution.

Nanoha did not pull away and seeing her blush under her touch, Fate could not resist anymore; she brought her closer to her body and tilted her head until their lips met.

At first, she barely brushed Nanoha's lips with hers but just at the touch, Nanoha's lips parted and her hands held on to her shoulders. Fate parted her lips to turn the kiss into a more intimate one and embraced her tightly. Her hands traveled through Nanoha's back, one holding her wife's body tightly close to hers, while the other one went up to her neck to caress it as the kiss deepened more and more as the two were swept away in a staggering tide of sensations.

Nanoha locked her arms behind Fate's neck and pulled her as close as she could, not only parting her lips but responding to the kiss as she had never let herself do before.

As they kissed almost desperately, there was no space to be found between their bodies and Nanoha felt like burning from within, overwhelmed by the feelings that kiss was unleashing in her.

When they broke apart, the two of them were breathing haphazardly and were equally holding onto each other. Nanoha shuddered at the sight of her own desire, sharp and clear in Fate's eyes as she looked at her… her groin throbbed and her skin was on fire… she wanted Fate to take her right at that very moment; she wanted to be held in her arms, for her to strip her of her clothes and take her to the bed that was waiting for them behind her… The only thing she could think of at that moment was in Fate making love to her.

Fate's arm around her waist held her even more possessively and her head was descending to reclaim her mouth again when several noises and voices coming from the outside yard reminded them where they were and why.

For a few seconds they looked at each other blushed and embarrassed. Fate cursed in her head all the deities that were making her pay for all her faults in that cruel way and with a remarkable effort of her will, she released her hold on Nanoha.

She did not try to kiss her again because she knew if she did, there would be no stopping herself… and if she did not goot back down soon, she would be in big trouble with the Hegemon. One Nanoha would have to pay for staying alone with her and her court in the castle.

That encounter with her wife would have to wait until she returned.

But now, she had no doubts anymore. That fire in her look and her wife's response did not lie. Nanoha desired it as much as she did.

"I…" the warrior was starting to say but Nanoha covered her lips with her fingers to stop her.

If Fate told her anything else, as close as she was and looking at her the way she was looking at her, Nanoha knew she would do something she would regret later. And would put them in a very compromising situation.

"Go and come back safe," was all Nanoha said and then slowly moved away from Fate.

Fate nodded and forced herself to walk to the door.

There were too many things between her and her wife that could not be solved in a matter of seconds. She was aware of that. But that did not make it any easier to leave her at that moment.

And yet, Nanoha had kissed her. Like never before.

Before walking through the threshold of the door, she turned around; Nanoha was still in the same place.

"Don't lose," Nanoha said, smiling as confidently and calmly as she was capable of in those moments when her heart was beating like a ceremonial drum and the hot moisture in between her legs betrayed her.

Fate remembered that day of the duel and smiled again.

"I won't lose," she said with firm conviction and made her way back with all the strength she could gather, back to the main yard where her men awaited her.

She was almost reaching her destination when Fortis Huckebein intercepted her.

"Your mother is wondering why you have yet to depart, Marshal Testarossa," Fortis said staring coldly at her.

"By the time you get back to my mother to tell her that we have left, we will already be by the end of the city, that is how fast we will be going, Fortis," Fate said while walking hastily past him without waiting for any other comment or question from the most important Belkan counselor.

Fortis looked at her with disapproval and walked towards the Hegemon's chambers, who was indeed, waiting for his report.

Fate left with a smile she could not (or even wanted to) hide, hugged Alicia effusively while twirling her completely in her race, and then hopped on Niger.

With energy, she gave the order to advance and before spurring her horse she quickly glanced at the top floor of the castle towards where she was able to see an illuminated gap of the window of HER room and a shadow peeping from there.

Fate's heart swelled with something that was much more than joy.

There was no doubt in her, when she returned that would be her room again and Nanoha… would be her wife for the first time.

— X —

In the darkness of the night, all the shadows are the same.

Especially during the winter, in the hours before the sun rises when the fog comes from the cracks and the ghostly whiteness of the snow turns everyone into blurry faceless specters and muffles all the voices until they are but whispers that vanish as if they had never existed.

"... All good…?"

"... it'd be better if she was already dead… but it won't be long…"

"... Soon then…"

"... Yes… very soon…"

"... I can't wait much longer…"

— X —


	16. PUNISHMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: thanks all for reading! Do not miss the next chapter... Mark my words. 
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 15. PUNISHMENT**

"What do you mean get ready to receive the _Great Marshal_?! Have you lost your mind, father? No one! Not even the _Testarossas_ can come to our domains without prior notice! Least of all in such an unloyal, imposing way...! FateTestarossa is not the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire! This is a full-blown affront with all its letters!"

Bruno Jeremiah was almost completely out of his mind, pacing from one side to the other of the small, but cozy space his father used as the reception hall in the Fortress of Glatisan.

Just that morning, Sieglinde's older brother had received a message notifying him of the _last-minute visit_ of the Heiress to the Belkan Throne. And it had not even come from an official channel. Dinsmark had not even deigned to send one of their magnificent falcons yet. No, it had been through a humble sequence of carrier pigeons kept by Bruno's spying net that had informed him.

And the message did not even indicate when the beloved heir would arrive. The urgent notice only said that Fate, along with a heavily armed escort, was heading on an official mission towards Glatisan.

As soon as the message was in his hands, Bruno dashed to find his father to request him they prepared as if they were being attacked and at that moment he was bickering against the Royal Family while Glatisan's Regent looked at him with an unreadable expression in his face while sitting in his sober hand-carved wooden chair.

Bruno was the male version of Sieglinde; tall, slender but strongly built, dark-haired, and with a penetrating look in his eyes. And both were the vivid image of their father, or at least when he had been their age.

Konrad Jeremiah, who had fought under the command of Hegemon Claus Ingvalt for a long time and then alongside Enzo Testarossa when he unexpectedly ascended to power, was not a young man anymore when Enzo all but forced him into retirement and into forming a family, to enjoy a life he earned due to his time in battle.

At that moment, Konrad no longer wore a proud dark mane like Bruno's, but instead, his hair was completely white and he regretted not having his children at a younger age. Still strong and sturdy as a tree, Konrad was giving considerable thought whether to personally whip his son by the comments, send him for whipping so he would not get tired, or try, once more, to reason with him.

" _Dear Gods, where have I gone so wrong?"_ he asked himself while he continued listening to the nonstop string of arguments Bruno was still jabbering.

The mere thought of Sieglinde being in Dinsmark fulfilling an important duty, just as he has done in his time, gave some relief to his heart afflicted by the terrible deception Bruno had turned out to be.

"Bruno… Bruno…" he firmly called him a couple of times until his son stopped to look at him. "Are you aware that what we have as a principality is thanks to what the father of that one you keep calling a _parvenu_ , did for me?" he asked, deeply sorrowed although already knowing beforehand Bruno's answer.

"Father… you gave more than half of your life in the wars and battles of the Hegemon! ...You deserve everything you have been given and much more… but the Testarossas are not worthy of everything they have received. Others have spilled blood in the name of those women!"

"And what have you done to be worthy of anything?" Konrad insisted.

Bruno seemed disconcerted for a moment. He could not believe his own father was questioning him like that.

"I have never been given the opportunity!" he shouted in his defense.

"What opportunity have you looked for?" Konrad continued, although his heart ached with every question he had to make; questions to which he already knew the answer very well. "Marshal Testarossa wanted both you and Sieglinde for the Guard…"

"Like a goddamn no-rank soldier?! What kind of insult was that? Not only to me but you as well, and our family's name! In the smallest of our fingers, we have much more lineage than all those women together!"

Konrad clenched his fists tightly. Bruno was blinded and poisoned. His wife's family, ultra-conservatives and traditionalists, had spoiled him too much and had convinced him that he was entitled to things for which he had never fought for, or worked for, just by the mere fact of being born where he had been born.

The Fortress of Glatisan had earned its name due to the fact of it being a massive, strong edification, with very small windows and very large walls that made it look like a fort instead of a castle, even though it was much larger and wider than a conventional fortress.

Even though the Jeremiah family had been its protector for generations and it was one of the most strategic locations in the south of the Belkan Empire, it was until Enzo Testarossa ascended to the throne, when it was also assigned a significant position as an area of commerce and production, as well as a title of nobility with a higher rank. With the custody of the annexed kingdoms in the south as well as the tributary benefits that the Hegemon had recognized as a reward to the Jeremiahs, in a single generation they had gone from being a family of old but very modest lineage to become one of old lineage and with _many_ resources.

At times, Konrad thought that it had been _way_ _too many_ and he feared his son would never recognize that truth no matter how much he tried.

"We will welcome Marshal Testarossa with the honors that are required, Bruno," Konrad emphasized, ignoring all of Bruno's arguments. "Without discussion, I will ask the Grand Seneschal to handle it, you do not need to do anything else."

Bruno remained stumped in his place, pale of anger and indignation. He looked again at his father, surrounded by his councilors and trusted men, and without waiting for anything else he stormed out the room with long strides.

It was pointless. His father could not understand. He never would.

But he was different.

He was already doing something for the greatness of his noble family house.

Something that would put everyone in the place each deserved.

— X —

"They are going to be expecting us," the blonde warrior said without averting her gaze from the path. The thick shape of the Fortress of Glatisan, that had become visible that morning as they exited the forest-covered mountainous area, became larger as they approached their destination.

Fate had sent a falcon very early in the morning to announce their arrival by sunset that same day.

The sun was long past the zenith but the thick cover of gray and white clouds made it impossible to see it or feel its warmth. The weather in the area of Glatisan was much kinder than in Dinsmark, but they were at the end of the fall, soon, even in Glatisan there would be snow.

They would arrive at their destination in a few more hours and Fate would find out which of the possibilities in which she had been thinking non-stop along the way would be the real one.

"That is what we are counting on," Fate accepted, riding barely in front of Saber. "Since the moment I sent the falcon, Signum along with the front line of General Graham's army must be ready and in position. If anyone wants to get out, they will stop them. After our arrival, the cavalry will arrive to reinforce us when they least expect it."

"What will happen if they decide to attack us before finding out why we are here?" Saber asked again with her expression tempered and relaxed.

"As of now, they have no reason to suspect an attack. Besides, we come on an official visit. There are a lot of crucial questions I have to ask Konrad Jeremiah. Attacking us, in any way, is an attack on the Empire. Attacking us would be a tacit acceptance to guilt… even before we accuse them of anything."

Fate knew if that was the case, the attacks from the flanks commanded by Signum with the squads from Kestrel and Zafira with Graham's forefront would support them, but Saber was still right. It would be an algid and dangerous situation.

Before leaving Dinsmark, she had gone to see Sieglinde in the Tower. She was one of her trusted people. She had oathed loyalty to her and Fate believed in that oath. And during that brief visit, she had also sworn her she did not know anything that was going on. Fate wanted to believe in her word with all her strength as well.

Saber did not say anything else and she rode regally beside Fate, leading on the column towards the Fortress of Glatisan.

— X —

The way the shadows turned longer and the cold covering them were the only signals of the sunset upon their arrival at the Fortress.

Just like it had been when Fate and Signum had sneaked in, following Zest Grangaitz's indications, the doors to Glatisan were open. But this time, an official escort headed by the Grand Seneschal of the family awaited for them.

Fate remembered the elderly man who was waiting for them accompanied by a simple escort. It did not go unnoticed by Fate that none of the men in the escort was armed.

As soon as Fate got off her horse and stood in front of him, the old man revered and when he stood up again, his smile widened.

"Her Highness has grown up a lot," he said gently.

Fate approached him and gave him a cordial hug without stopping being alert at every moment.

The old man did not miss noticing that both the banners of Dinsmark and Albion were shown as neither did the fact the Fate's escort had not dismounted and were tense as a longbow ready to shoot, but neither his face nor his attitude reflected any anxiety.

Fate thought if that welcoming was a trap it was being a damned good one.

"Seneschal Kiel," Fate greeted him as they both stepped apart.

"Hmmm…" the man mumbled looking directly at Fate. "Something very troublesome must be going on when, ever since you were a child, you have always called me Largo… rather cheekily."

Fate slightly blushed. That was true.

"We come in an official capacity," she quickly explained. "I thought you would appreciate that, for once, I respected the protocols."

Largo Kiel bowed to her smiling, before answering. "Konrad is expecting you equally eagerly."

Fate thought that said a lot of all the situation at hand.

Just as they had anticipated, Glatisan was aware of their arrival before she had sent her falcon that morning, however, she had not received word from Signum or Zafira or from any of the trackers she had sent beforehand, of any unusual activity prior to her arrival.

Glatisan was surrounded.

If the dark-cloaked men they had seen were still there, they had not made any attempt to move… yet.

Fate signaled Saber, who dismounted her horse and joined her. The rest of their escort knew they had to take strategic positions and keep alert until she directly expressed it.

"The warrior, Saber of Albion…" Fate introduced her companion and continued, "Largo Kiel, Grand Seneschal of Glatisan."

Saber bowed to the man, always keeping a hand at the handle of her sword. For that trip, she was wearing black as Fate's escort, but the armor over her clothes was almost as impressive as Fate's.

"It is an honor to present myself before you in the representation of the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire as well as of the King of Albion," the female warrior said before standing up again.

"And it is our honor to receive you with our admiration," Largo responded. "The fame of your acts of bravery and masterfulness with the sword precede you, Sir Saber."

After the formal introductions, Fate intended to ride Niger again but the Grand Seneschal stopped her. It had been a while since Fate had been on Glatisan in a formal visit, so Largo Kiel had prepared the ceremonial carriage to take Fate on the way from the doors of the city to the fortress. A little detail Fate had not counted on, since unlike other carriages, this was an open-top one. For a few seconds, Fate doubted whether to ride it or not.

From the fifty men comprising the Belkan escort, only thirty-five were entering with her to the city; for an official visit it could be considered excessive, but the Grand Seneschal had not shown any surprise to it. The remaining fifteen were scattering in groups of three to the outside surroundings.

Fate knew she could reject the kind gesture but that would be the admission of something not being right. Saber on her side made a reaffirmation gesture before riding her white steed and placed herself to the side of where Fate should be on the carriage. The heiress pushed aside her last doubts and got on the carriage where she would do the rest of the trip with Largo. She could not feel as safe as when it was Signum the one beside her but Saber was undoubtedly a solid presence.

During the way, Fate noticed the activity of the citizens was the same, easy and untroubled as when she had sneaked in with Signum. Despite her mother's doubts, she had trouble believing that all of Glatisan was preparing an organized large-scale rebellion against Dinsmark.

It was not a parade, certainly nothing nearly similar to that, but several people stopped their activities and waved joyfully at her.

The tension she had been feeling over the last minutes significantly subsided as they made their way and Largo was informing her eagerly about the activities in preparation for the winter and the solstice ceremony that was the most important festivity in the Belkan calendar.

Fate smiled looking around and listening to Largo, and that was probably the reason why it took a few more seconds than usual for her to recognize the hissing and the guttural sound that interrupted the last words of the Grand Seneschal.

The old man did not even get a chance to scream when Fate turned to see him, two long arrows had pierced through his throat and a couple of seconds later, others pierced into his body with singular precision as well as on the two riders conducting the carriage.

It was just the beginning of the shower of arrows over them.

Someone was ambushing them in the middle of the way to the Fortress.

In the middle of one of the busiest areas in the city.

While Fate covered herself and unsheathed her sword, Saber was already cutting arrows with her sword and shielding Fate's unprotected flank. The Warrior of Albion covered her the seconds that the escort needed to deploy with celerity and precision, covering them and counter-attacking the aggressors.

Many of the citizens around them could not count on the same luck. After a few seconds of ominous silence, all chaos unleashed. People were yelling and running trying to find a place to shelter themselves while others tried to help the wounded.

In a matter of seconds, the surprising and treacherous attack stopped, since the attackers, having concentrated their attacks on the carriage Fate was riding on, exposed their positions for the groups that she had deployed beforehand.

Using the already damaged ceremonial cart as a barrier, Fate yelled her orders to her men.

The horn that called the Belkan troops to battle resounded as the daylight extinguished. Just as they had arrived in the city, the Glatisans were starting to light up the torches in anticipation of the upcoming nightfall. In the zone they were in, there were not many that were lit up and the darkness added to the chaos.

Fate knew they had to make their way to the Fortress sooner rather than later and yet she could not help but briefly check on Largo Kiel's body to verify what she already knew. The man was dead. Just like the two drivers of the carriage and almost all the officials that had joined him to welcome her. Only the pair of soldiers that he had taken with him and that had joined her escort to protect them, had survived.

In the heat of what was yet to come, Fate knew she had no time to feel sad for that kind man who had been friends with her father. A couple of Fate's men had been injured but the two captains of the guard she had brought with her were already moving along the plan they had devised with anticipation.

From where she was standing, Fate was able to hear that whatever had unleashed against her and her group had not only been against them. Apparently, some other clashes were already happening and it had not been her call of battle what had detonated them.

Swiftly riding Niger she wondered what the hell was happening.

"No torches!" She exclaimed before leaving at full speed along with Saber, who had not left her side a single moment.

She did not require illumination to make her way to the Fortress. Whoever had planned and executed the devious attack, moved in the shadows, and to capture him, they would need to get in there as well.

As they rode towards the Fortress, quickly but carefully, around the winding streets of Glatisan, Fate felt an oppressing concern for Konrad Jeremiah. Konrad was a warrior. He had fought alongside both Hegemons and had been bathed in blood with them.

Fate was certain that the coward attack launched towards her would never come from a warrior like Konrad.

Several citizens of Glatisan had died and probably more would do by the time the chaos came to an end. Another thing Konrad would never allow would be to use his own citizens as cannon fodder or as a shield.

And the last proof Fate needed to know for sure that Konrad was not involved, was that the Regent of Glatisan loved Largo Kiel like a father.

Whoever was orchestrating the attack was doing it against the Belkan Empire and the Jeremiah family as well.

That was why Fate's surprise was even larger when almost reaching the Fortress of Glatisan, they found themselves face to face with the Guard of Glatisan who had just appeared… to confront her.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Fate charged over them and they all collided head-on.

The Heiress of the Belkan Throne finished off several of the first attackers swiftly even over her horse. Pushing through with power breaking the lines of several Glatisan soldiers that looked nervous and disorganized, Fate screamed at them with all her might at the same time to lay down their weapons in the name of the Hegemon and the Empire.

"Stop the attack… I am Fate Testarossa and as soldiers of the Empire I order you to stop!"

Some of the men, even in the dying light that turned darker by the second, recognized her uniform of the Imperial Guard and the crest of the Hegemon, as well as the banner the man riding along Fate was carrying.

Saber, who, unlike Fate, had dismounted to face the enemies on foot, powered through like an unstoppable and ruthless burst. The movements of her sword were so fast and vertiginous, that only a few sparkles from the faint light of the torches trapped by the shiny metal left the trail that showed how she was making her way mercilessly while breaking way for Fate. It almost seemed as if she was wielding an invisible yet inevitably deadly sword.

A pair of Glatisan captains had the good sense of ordering their men to halt, but others kept fighting.

Suddenly, new horns resounded at the distance.

Graham.

Fate, who had been caught up in an abrupt and unexpected battle, had almost forgotten about Graham. Her reinforcements were arriving. She had given the orders to protect the citizens, but if Graham arrived and he was attacked by troops that were supposed to belong to the Empire, a slaughter would be unavoidable.

The soldiers, who until a few seconds earlier had been still fighting, turned even more disconcerted; some attacked even more fiercely; others yielded their swords in fear.

Fate even found herself disconcerted and hating the situation. She half-expected the ambush; she had arrived at Glatisan with the certainty that she would face a dangerous confrontation with the dark-cloaked men she had seen… But to be attacked by the troops that were supposed to be loyal to the Empire was something she never considered. Especially because killing her own soldiers was something that had no place in her ethics code.

One thing was certain. Someone would pay dearly for this.

"Who ordered you to attack me?!" she yelled to the face of one of the captains her men were able to get a hold on, forcing him to his knees in front of her.

Fate looked so fired up and enraged that it took several attempts for the man to be able to answer the question.

"The… the regent… Jeremiah."

Fate clenched her fists tight.

"We must get to the Fortress," a soft voice behind her, but with extraordinary determination, said behind her and Fate turned to see Saber who had her eyes set in the shadows of the towers of the Fortress that took shape in the distance.

Her sword looked slippery and bloodstained.

If they had been able to reduce the group that prevented their way to the Fortress so quickly and efficiently, it had been largely because of her, but to Fate, it still hurt to know that the blood they had spilled belonged to men she had considered hers.

But once again, Saber was right.

Fate ordered several of her men to move and meet Graham and locate Signum and Zafira's group to update them. The roar of the fighting could still be heard and several fires burned, lighting up the night, but there was no longer chaos like the one they had experienced before.

Picking the best five men of her escort, Fate signaled Saber to let her know they were moving forward.

No one shot arrows at them as they made their way to the Fortress and Fate was surprised to find the doors that gave access to the front yard, fully open. Konrad always kept them open, just like the doors to the city, but there were always guards around keeping watch. Even in normal conditions, and the situation they were facing, was far from normal.

Several torches were lit on the main yard and as she walked through, sword-in-hand Fate understood why the gates were open and no one was guarding them.

A considerable number of bodies lay scattered in the yard. Most of them belonged to Glatisan's soldiers, but several, much less than the others, wore dark clothes and armor without any crests… and some, very few, wore the generic uniform of the Belkan Imperial Guard, with Kestrel's crest.

"Testarossa…"

Signum's voice coming from the distance confirmed Fate's suspicions. The heiress turned to find Signum exiting from the Fortress' main entrance clearly showing of having endured a brutal and savage battle.

"Signum… what happened here?" Fate asked with a contained voice. The agreement had been that Signum and Zafira would remain on standby defensive position and, if the horn of battle resounded, it would indicate the beginning of the attack and Signum would make sure that the traitors and rebels would not escape. They never talked about attacking the Fortress of Glatisan.

"We arrived two days ago," Signum started, "and yesterday the trackers informed me about unusual activity in the mountain and the fortress… A little after your falcon arrived bearing the news of your arrival, they started to move… I do not know what they had in mind, but whatever that was, it turned into an absolute disaster."

Signum asked Fate to follow her to the interior of the Fortress that was already completely secured by her forces. Victoria and Micaiah had entered with her along with Kestrel's soldiers, and contrary to the original plan, only Zafira had remained in the exterior, dividing his troops to control whoever tried to escape.

Very few did. No one was able to get away for long.

Fate asked Saber to remain in the main yard awaiting for any news of the others as she walked with Signum who continued explaining to her what had happened. Around them, some Belkan warriors lighted the torches both in the patio and inside the castle. Soon, all the city would be again under Dinsmark's control.

"I would have wished to let you know things were not going the way we had exactly planned, but after your falcon arrived, the dark-cloaked men executed a tight control of all the communication. Any attempt to send a falcon or any message could have compromised our position."

"Where is Konrad? The men we faced outside said that the order to attack us had come directly from the Regent of Glatisan," Fate wanted to know.

"Yes… but not from the _Regent_ you are thinking about…"

Fate looked at Signum with surprise in her face.

"The order that came from the Fortress to attack your escort was direct. No one ordered an ambush."

Signum then explained to Fate how, when the Grand Seneschal's welcome committee had left to meet her, the dark-cloaked men that they had identified days before, started to move.

"The men that attacked you were already in position since yesterday. What they did not expect was that we would be closing on them while they were trying to hunt you… Unfortunately, we did not know what exactly they were planning to do, and according to our plan, we could not be the first ones to attack. We did not even know who they are… or who they were… That's why even when Victoria was after them, we were not able to stop the first arrows that were shot at you Testarossa…." Signum looked at her somewhat apologetically, "I am really sorry, you were in danger due to my carelessness."

Fate considered the words of her subordinate but the more she thought about it, the more clear it was that if Signum had not done what she did, they would really have surprised them and maybe even hurt her or worse.

"So you used me as bait?" she asked looking dead-serious at Signum.

Even under the fading light provided by the torches, Fate noticed Signum had some sense of propriety and blushed.

"Not exactly… and not with the intention to do it… but yes, apparently your arrival was the only thing on their mind. We have not been able to find anyone to confirm it but… considering the ambush was performed by dark-cloaked men well-positioned and previously in hiding, and that the order to attack you came in almost immediately at the moment of the ambush, it seemed that the objective, besides killing you… was to distort your attempts of defense into a deliberate attack… and yet I am very sorry it happened."

Fate contemplated the situation. An almost-nightfall ambush in one of the busiest areas of the city, a lot of citizens hurt, chaos ensured where it had been easy for the dark-cloaked men would escape without a trace… and amidst all that disaster, she had signaled for the horn of battle… but the order to attack her had come before she launched her defensive retaliation.

" _Some wanted to make it seem it had been Dinsmark the first to attack?"_ Fate thought.

The why escaped Fate's reasoning but if Signum had not been there to help her get rid of the men that had ambushed her, besides attacking by surprise the rearguard of the Glatisan army, Fate would have had a difficult time, even with Saber by her side.

If Signum had waited for her call… her help would have arrived too late.

The warrior, knowing Fate's methods, had taken a risky decision that maybe… had not only saved her life but a lot of Glatisan's citizens too. It started to seem time that Signum stopped being her second in command in the guard and be promoted to her General.

"Fate!" For the second time that night, Fate stopped and turned to find another one of her warriors coming right out from the battle.

Victoria Dhalgrün was approaching them for the same path Signum and Fate had walked minutes before.

"I am so happy you are fine! When those bastards launched the attack… By the Gods… I felt so stupid… I just wanted to rip their heads off…" she said, making a gesture with her hand before placing it in Fate's shoulder. "Where is Sieg? Did you let her stay in Dinsmark? She won't like this at all… Especially considering the circumstances, Fate."

Fate felt her heart shrinking with Victoria's questions. Her communications to Signum had not included information on Sieglinde and, as of that moment, no one, besides her and Saber, knew exactly where Sieglinde was.

"No," Fate said looking at Victoria. She had no idea how to tell her that her best friend was being held in the Tower of Dinsmark… accused of treason. "Sieg did not come with me, Victoria, she…"

Victoria looked at Fate puzzled.

"What's going on, Fate?"

Fate took Victoria's hand which was still on her shoulder and held it.

"Sieglinde is going to need us more than ever before, Victoria… she… my mother ordered her to be taken to the Tower until we figured out what was going on here…"

"What...?!" Unconsciously, Victoria drew apart from Fate with the notice, "But Fate! You cannot possibly be thinking that Sieg had something to do with any of this!" she protested.

Fate indeed did not believe that it was true, but Precia was the Hegemon and she, even though did not agree, could not question her authority. Despite they were in a race against time Fate spent a couple of minutes explaining the situation to Victoria and Signum since she truly believed they were the only ones who could help Sieglinde. They needed to understand what had happened in Glatisan and find proof that Sieglinde had nothing to do with any of it.

Besides the situation with Sieglinde, Fate had other things to worry about at that moment.

The three together continued their way through the hallways of the fortress and as they walked, Signum and Victoria explained in detail to Fate what they had noticed since the day before and everything that had happened until her arrival.

"So Largo…" Fate asked at the end, with some sadness.

"I doubt Seneschal Kiel knew all this would get in motion, Fate," Signum said and finally halted in front of a door. It was not the room where Konrad Jeremiah used to treat the things about the fief. If Fate remembered correctly, those were the personal chambers of Konrad Jeremiah.

"What's in here?" Fate asked.

"Who, would be the right question," Signum answered. "...Konrad Jeremiah."

Victoria was startled and Fate was about to rush in when Signum stopped her, holding her arm momentarily.

"We did not put him there, Testarossa. You will see him just as he was when we found him. I ordered my men not to move him until you arrived."

An image suddenly materialized in Fate's mind.

"Is Bruno with him?"

"No," Signum replied and there was something in the way she said that Fate did not like at all.

"Where is he?"

"Testarossa…" Signum answered with a contained voice. "Bruno Jeremiah is dead."

— X —

Fate used up the next hours of the night to evaluate the damages all the encounters had caused in Glatisan and to help the citizens that had been directly affected; she also replaced almost in its entirety all the Guard that had been under the Jeremiah family with hers and Graham's men and conferred with the council members of Bruno Jeremiah that had been in the Fortress that night, among other things. Even under that frantic activity, at all times, her main worry was to put together all the pieces of the enigma that was displayed in front of her but which she could not entirely comprehend.

After the arrival of General Graham, the last clashes that still were aflame, finally ended and the order in the city was reinstated. Many Glatisan soldiers perished following orders they did not understand and the ones that survived were kept in custody under severe charges for having attacked the official retinue of the Belkan heiress.

And no one was able to explain yet why that order had been given.

For the simple reason that the one that had given the order was dead.

By dawn, Fate sent a falcon to Dinsmark with the news of the takeover in Glatisan. Her message had been brief and succinct. It only indicated that the situation in Glatisan was under control and that the damages had been moderate. Nothing else. She did not need a message back to know that her mother would want her back in Dinsmark immediately… bringing the traitors with her.

Sitting at what had been Seneschal Kiel's working table, since Fate could not fathom the idea of using Konrad Jeremiah's workspace, Fate looked out the window towards the dawning light of the new day and was considering getting a couple of hours of sleep when someone knocked at the door.

Signum entered, closely followed by Saber. Both warriors, just like Fate, were wearing most of their armors still, and also just like Fate, they had not rested for a second since the chaos had unleashed.

Judging by Signum's expression, Fate suspected that she was not enjoying being followed up and down by Saber, but there was nothing Fate could do about it. For reasons that escaped her comprehension, her mother had sent Saber… on her behalf. Whatever that meant for the Hegemon simply eluded Fate, but she could at least be thankful for two things: Her mother had not sent any Huckebein to look over her shoulder all the time... and Saber was away from Nanoha.

Signum would have to take it.

Fate made an effort to hide her thoughts, repressing a smile. The two warriors stood in front of her looking like they were about to report something but only Signum spoke.

"Zafira's squad is finally back. They were not able to capture a single one alive. They all fought to the death."

Fate pressed her lips with disgust. One of the things that annoyed her the most in that raid is that they had not been able to capture a single of the dark-cloaked men alive. They had several bodies to prove their existence, but no one could attest to what they were doing there. The most unsettling thing was that, despite all wearing all-black clothes, they were not crestless as she and Signum had originally thought. In their overalls, the Belkan Empire crest was embroidered with black thread. It was only distinguishable as a texture when being close enough to the person wearing it.

Moreover, it disturbed her the amount of Glatisan soldiers that had died while the ones that one had survived claimed they had only been following orders. And no one would give any information about the dark-cloaks or of the men wearing them. None was identified as being townspeople.

"How many?" Fate asked.

"We have seventy-seven bodies," Signum informed staidly.

Fate did not like the number a single bit. Even though there were not many, that could not have been all of them. It was not possible for such a small number to confront the Belkan army, consisting of hundreds of men.

"One hundred and forty-three have already been identified as Glatisan soldiers, deceased. Another two hundred and twenty are under vigilance. One hundred and ten are injured, some with severe wounds. The number of casualties will probably increase."

Two hundred.

" _The hell am I going to do with two hundred prisoners, soldier-prisoners? They are my men goddammit,"_ Fate thought.

Quickly running numbers in her head, she realized that unless they had deserters, the base squad assigned to Glatisan was not complete. As a regional main city, Glatisan maintained a permanent base of five hundred elements between troops, captains, and cavalry, in such a way that Dinsmark did not have to worry about sending them reinforcements and they could unload some responsibilities of vigilance and monitoring to them.

"How certain are we that no one escaped?" she asked.

"Zafira and I have several scouts working in the area. We have not found a single indicator that someone escaped," Signum explained.

"That means, either no one escaped or someone masterfully escaped," Saber intervened for the very first time. Signum turned to look at her with narrowed eyes but did not say a word. Just as Fate had realized on her way, as upsetting as the comment was, the warrior was right.

Some knocks on the door were heard, but unlike other occasions, the visitor did not wait for Fate's instructions before entering like a whirlwind that did not let anyone speak.

Victoria Dahlgründ could barely contain her excitement.

"Fate...! Konrad…! Sieg's father has regained consciousness!"

— X —

Precia walked one way to the other of her room like a caged animal.

And furiously.

At times she would look by the large window of her personal chambers towards Dinsmark's horizon as if she had any hopes that what she was looking at would somehow have changed within minutes.

A whole week had gone by since Precia had received Fate's falcon reporting the results of Glatisan's raid; that is if that message her daughter had sent her could even be considered a report.

The Hegemon had answered with a determinant order but Fate had still not returned. And she had not sent any other communication either.

Olivie, standing by the same window looking outside did not need to look behind her to see that the most powerful woman in the world was almost out of her mind in rage.

And that was dangerous to everyone.

Usually, Olivie always found something to tell Precia. Something that would upset her more or calm her. Despite that, she suspected that at the moment, nothing she could say would help that woman that stirred in her such contradictory feelings. Olivie had once vehemently sworn her that she would always be by her side, no matter what. Even when not within Belkan wedding vows, Olivie had sworn that she would love her above anything else. And Precia, besides oathing her wedding vows to someone else, had made sure to test that promise to the limit, beyond all bearing.

In return, she had given nothing.

After the first few years of agony when Precia was married to Enzo and Olivie had to choose between sharing her in time and space or losing her forever, she had never felt so close to her limit as in the last few months.

And when she saw her, like that moment in front of her, Olivie wondered what was left from that young woman, beautiful, naive, and spirited that made her shudder passionately in her arms and that filled her soul with feelings that were impossible to put into words after so many years.

All that was left was that woman that again was looking outside through the window and who did not even care to lay eyes on her for a second.

And then the news arrived.

One of Dinsmark's watchers that were always posted in the cardinal points of Dinsmark's outskirts entered galloping to the patio of Stier Castle. Olivie saw him dismount in a leap and rushed inside the castle with long strides.

Not much later, some soft knocks were heard at the door of the Hegemon's chambers.

"Open," Precia ordered without looking at Olivie.

Olive walked to the door and without saying a word or looking at who was outside, opened it. Her gaze was always set in Precia as Fortis Huckebein entered three steps inside the room and bowed to the Hegemon who was backward to him, to make his announcement.

"Marshal Testarossa will be arriving shortly. Her group from the Imperial Guard has crossed the southern border."

"That is not what I am interested in, Fortis," Precia said without moving.

"Konrad Jeremiah is with her… and from the information of the watcher, not as a prisoner accused of treason."

Fortis waited with an expressionless face and Olivie held her breath during the long seconds that the Hegemon remained in silence.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked sharply. "Do you need me to tell you how to do your job? It seems Fate has forgotten the protocol for those accused of treason to the Empire."

Fortis bowed his head. "I was just diligently waiting in case Her Highness had any additional indications to give me."

"Just for you to do your job, Fortis… expeditiously."

With another reverence, Fortis rushed out. He could barely wait to completely close the door of the Hegemon's room before letting a cold smile appear on his lips.

— X —

"Nanoha-chan! … Nanoha-chan! … Nanoha-chan! ..."

Shamal abruptly entered Nanoha's room almost without knocking first to give her the news.

"Quickly, Nanoha-chan, you must hurry...! Fate-san is back!"

Nanoha, sitting at the table in her room was examining various parchments with the history of the Empire that Alicia had lent her. Taking advantage of Fate's absence, or rather actually trying not to think about Fate's absence, she had dedicated almost every minute of her free time, like never before, to educate herself about the Belkans, the conformation of their empire, their history, their culture… and the genealogy of the Hegemons. Including that of the Testarossa family.

When she was not training with the sword, practicing the movements Saber and Vita had taught her, she was in her room or Alicia's, studying. That day in particular, one that happened to be particularly cold, she had decided to stay in her room, so she was unaware of the news running like fire around the castle.

Fate! Was back?!

For a few seconds, she remained petrified looking at Shamal. Alicia had told her that Fate's mission in Glatisan had been successful and she was fine, but she had not given her any more details, least of all when Fate and her escort were expected to be back. Every day that went on without any news, her apprehension increased, and then she made a larger effort to keep herself busy.

And now Shamal was telling her that she was back? Or that she was on her way?

"Nanoha-chan…" a few seconds after Shamal, Hayate also entered the room and looked inquisitively at Shamal.

"It seems I broke the news very abruptly," Shamal said, answering Hayate's implied question. "She's dumbstruck."

"Hey," Nanoha protested standing up. "Yes, I understood, Fate is on her way, all right… but what's the rush… If I…"

"No, Nanoha-chan… Fate is already here… didn't you hear the commotion upon her arrival?" Hayate asked.

Nanoha blushed a bit. Due to the cold weather, her window had been closed all day and she had been so concentrated on her reading… about Fate's family, that she had not heard anything.

"Fate-san is here, she arrived a few minutes ago and she already had an altercation with Fortis Huckebein. The father of that girl from Fate's Guard, Sieglinde… came with her, apparently hurt, and counselor Huckebein had him arrested under treason charges," Hayate paused to breathe in deeply. "Fate tried to avoid it and they confronted each other up to the point the Hegemon had to interfere. Finally, some of the Huckebeins' men took the poor man to the Tower of Dinsmark."

"By the Gods…" Nanoha mumbled.

"Alicia wanted to come and see you but she stayed to be with Fate and talk to their mother, they are gathered right now at the Throne Room… You must hurry and be by Fate's side, Nanoha… The situation is terribly tense right now but… Fate needs you."

Nanoha was flabbergasted looking at Hayate and then as quickly as she could, she got ready to go directly to the Throne Room.

That day she had chosen a warm but rather ordinary dress since she had no plans of going out.

But now things had changed.

She had to be with her wife to confront the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire.

— X —

As she got near to the doors of the Throne Room, Nanoha breathed in deeply and without looking at the two Imperial Guards that guarded it, tried to get inside but two spears blocked her way.

"The Hegemon is in a very important meeting."

"One I must attend," Nanoha said, looking directly to the guard and surprising herself with the determination in her voice. "Are you going to take responsibility for preventing the entrance of Marshal Testarossa's consort?"

The man swallowed with effort and hesitated. He glanced at his partner who suddenly seemed even more nervous than him.

Marshal Testarossa had entered the Throne Room visibly enraged.

Much to the guard's and Nanoha's luck, someone else decided the situation.

"Lady Nanoha."

Nanoha turned to meet Saber who walked with determined steps. The Warrior of Albion was wearing her hair in a ponytail and was not wearing the dark uniform of the Belkan Guard, but her usual blue, gold, and white form Albion, and she was still wearing her armor.

"Saber-san."

The warrior arrived next to Nanoha and looked at her without saying anything. The red-haired felt slightly blushing under the intense look of the warrior.

"Come on," Saber whispered to her. "Lady Testarossa must be waiting for us."

Saber directed a glacial emerald look to the guards.

"The Hegemon is expecting us," said, taking Nanoha by the arm and standing in a waiting attitude.

The guards knew that Saber of Albion was acting as the representative of the Hegemon directly and without wasting more time, they raised their spears to allow them in and opened the doors for them.

"... you are making a mistake, Mother!"

Nanoha arrived just to see the Hegemon sitting on her mighty Throne several levels above and Fate standing on the floor in front of her. Fortis Huckebein was in the first step of the stage at the right of the Hegemon. Megane Alpine and Victoria Dahlgründ 'Mother' were at her left, as part of the Council of Nobles. Fate, Alicia, and Olivie were at ground level in front of her.

"That is the punishment for traitors, Fate. I can't believe I need to remind you of that."

Precia saw Saber entering with Nanoha but there was no change in the expression on her face.

"Konrad Jeremiah is not a traitor… and neither is Sieglinde," Fate said.

"We will see about that…" and with a smile, Precia addressed Saber as she approached with Nanoha still by her arm, "Saber of Albion, as my representative, what is your impression?"

Fate turned and could not repress the expression of surprise from showing on her face.

After the unfortunate moment in which Fortis Huckebein had come with an escort of ten men in name of the Hegemon and the Belkan Empire to pull out Konrad Jeremiah from the dormeuse carriage he had used to make the journey to Dinsmark, Fate had asked Saber and Signum to not leave Konrad and Sieglinde alone. As she could not avoid them being taken to the Tower she had at least to keep them safe in the meantime she reasoned with her mother.

After that, the last Fate was expecting was to find Saber returning so quickly to the Throne Room and even worse, bringing her wife by the arm with her.

Fate's crimson eyes met Nanoha's blue ones and for a moment she felt the floor moving under her feet. Saber had entered the Throne Room with Nanoha on her arm and her mother was asking Saber's opinion… to weigh in on her statements.

As they got closer to the throne, Nanoha noticed how Fate's eyes went darker while looking at her and it was until then that she noticed that Saber had been holding her by the arm all that time.

Nanoha wanted to tell Fate that did not matter, she wanted to run and make sure that Fate was really fine… she wanted to hug her… But that was the last thing she could do at that moment.

Saber waited until they reached where Fate was to let go of Nanoha's arm, and after a slight bow with her head, she stepped forward to the throne, bent a knee, and bowed before Precia.

"Your Highness, my king commanded me to present myself to you and serve you as I serve him. With that task, I have accompanied Marshal Testarossa to the Belkan territories of Glatisan, ruled by the Jeremiah family. After the events, I daresay to Her Majesty that Sir Konrad Jeremiah does not seem to be a traitor… however… who was designated as his successor, his son Bruno Jeremiah, was one."

"You see Fate?" Precia said. "You can rise, Warrior of Albion. Your services have been invaluable. I am in great debt to Uther."

Fate clenched her fists even more strongly than she was already doing since the moment she saw Nanoha at Saber's side.

"Mother…" she tried to say but Nanoha's grip on her arm stopped her. Nanoha's blue gaze set on her seemed to be telling her to wait.

"If Her Highness allows me," Saber added, standing up before Fate said anything else. "My mission is not yet complete and you are not in any kind of debt. There is something else I must add."

Precia reclined comfortably in her seat and indicated Saber to proceed.

The blonde warrior then described all the events that happened after the welcoming from the Grand Seneschal of Glatisan, the sudden ambush from the unidentified men, and the attack from the imperial troops. Everything succinctly and concretely related, up to the moment they found Konrad Jeremiah.

"When we arrived at the place where Sir Jeremiah was, we found him in his room, beaten, tied up, and gagged. According to the testimony of Glatisan's council, that afternoon after the Grand Seneschal Kiel had left to receive Marshal Testarossa, Sir Bruno Jeremiah indicated that his father had fallen gravely ill and that he would take over his responsibilities as Regent of Glatisan. According to that testimony, the order to attack the Belkan delegation came directly from Sir Bruno Jeremiah..."

Nanoha had not had the time to ask anything about what had happened during the incursion that Fate led at Glatisan and actually, no one in Dinsmark had not received any information up to that moment. As Saber's explanation went on, Nanoha's grip on Fate's arm kept growing tighter without looking away from Saber. Fate looked at her wife slightly frowning and her eyes narrowed but did not break apart from the contact between them.

"... During the attack Marshal Testarossa and I received, Seneschal Kiel and his men were also the targets. Whoever perpetrated the first attack were not soldiers of the guard or Glatisan residents…"

"... After we found Sir Konrad, Captain Signum informed us that Sir Bruno was already dead. In the place where he was found, there were other bodies; as if there had been a frontal attack between Glatisan's forces and Captain Signum's group of soldiers from Kestrel. The sword that was found in Sir Brunos's body belonged to one of the soldiers of Kestrel that also died in that place..."

After finishing giving that last part of the events, Saber slightly turned, without giving her back to the Hegemon, to look at Fate.

"Marshal Testarossa and I largely discussed the events, Your Highness, and while it is true that a member of the Jeremiah family was involved, everything suggests that Sir Konrad was not involved."

Saber was not finished talking but Precia raised her hand to interrupt her.

"That is irrelevant... Sir Saber. The Belkan Code as you have been able to attest is ruthless and unquestionable. Treason comes at a high price."

"I perfectly understand, Your Highness, but just like Marshal Testarossa, I believe there are too many unresolved questions. That is why I consider that the mission that my King assigned to me for Dinsmark at your service is not finished yet."

Precia looked at Saber appreciatively. Although Fortis had helped with some communications with Albion, in all truth, she was the only one who knew the real reasons for Saber to be there. In a way, with that speech, Saber was telling her in front of everyone but without directly expressing it, that there were still hidden threats surrounding the Empire.

But there were also many things that neither Saber nor anyone else knew. Precia nodded as if agreeing with the warrior. It was not the moment to tell her that in fact, her mission had finished. Although she could still find some interesting uses for her.

"We will discuss that point later, Sir Saber. As of right now, we have a more important topic to define," Precia said with a slight gesture of her hand that indicated that she was ending Saber's participation in that matter.

Saber accepted the Hegemon's determination and stepped to the side.

"That's right, Mother," Fate said, "Fair or not, Bruno has received his punishment. The one guilty of the situation is dead. Kestrel is not responsible for the rebellions and in a way, neither is Glatisan. Konrad and Sieglinde must be released."

Precia looked at her daughter. Her foreign wife was standing by her side even though no one had called her. Fate's discomfort when seeing her entering with Saber had been more than obvious and yet the woman was still by her side. But that did not matter. She was next on Precia's list.

"Answer me one thing, Fate," Precia started, looking at her fingernails. "Are you sure those dark-cloaked men have been all eliminated and do not pose a threat to the Empire?"

"No," Fate had to admit reluctantly.

They had to stay more days in Glatisan before being able to leave so Konrad could recover and make the way to Dinsmark. During that time Signum, Zafira, and some of their best scouts had looked for clues indicating if those dark-cloaked men had escaped and through where, but they had not found anything.

"Are you absolutely sure there is nothing else threatening the Empire, whether it be in Kestrel or Glatisan?"

Again, Fate had to answer with a strangled, "No."

In the caves behind the Fortress of Glatisan, they had found wooden crates, many of them full of arms and assorted equipment that a small army would require for a campaign.

Nothing guaranteed there were any more warehouses like that hidden in other places.

"Finally, Bruno is dead. Yes. But, are you absolutely certain the Konrad and Sieglinde were not aware of the, let's call them, activities, in which their son and brother was involved?"

That question Fate could answer differently.

"Yes, Mother. I am completely sure Konrad and Sieglinde are not traitors."

Precia contemplated her daughter for a few seconds before answering. "Unfortunately, I cannot agree with your naivety, Fate."

Slowly the Hegemon stood up to look at them from her height and the stage where her mighty throne was located. Olivie shivered in anticipation.

"It is possible, although doubtful, that Konrad did not know that Bruno was involved in something delicate… However, Fate… Someone raised against the Empire. Someone we fully trusted. The message with which we need to respond to that affront must be clear, direct, and indisputable…. Everyone must know that the punishment for treason is exemplary… and without mercy."

— X —

"How could you accept that?!"

It had not been more than two seconds since Fate had entered her room when Nanoha rushed behind her like a storm… to recriminate her.

Neither of them realized or cared that Fate had entered the matrimonial room very casually and that Nanoha had followed her and violently shut the door behind her.

Fate turned to see her with the anger of having seen her beside Saber still lodged inside her.

"I don't know if you do realize that I DID NOT ACCEPT ANYTHING…"

Fate felt overwhelmed by the exhaustion, the mixed feelings, the anger, the powerlessness, and something else crawling inside her she could not identify.

"You did not oppose!" Nanoha blurted out with indignation. "She is supposed to be your friend!"

Fate looked at Nanoha as if her wife was speaking to her in a language she could not understand.

"Nanoha... My mother is the Hegemon! And the Hegemon's orders are not something one can approve, accept, or have the power to oppose any resistance to them. One could think that you would have figured out that by now."

Fate regretted that phrase as soon as she said it but it was too late. The warrior could see the pain reflecting in Nanoha's blue eyes after her words.

"Well, you are quite mistaken!" Nanoha answered, getting closer to Fate suddenly furious. "If there is anyone that REALLY understands the extent of the Hegemon's power, that's me. The best proof of that is that I am here, married to you."

That was Nanoha's turn to regret her words upon seeing the look in Fate's eyes.

After a few seconds, they just looked at each other, hurt, furious, and powerless.

Fate suddenly noticed where she was, and with that notion, she also came to the realization that she could not stay that night there. Not with Nanoha and not in those conditions. Not after having yearned for her so much.

Not after their last kiss.

Not after the last thing she had said.

Without saying anything and without taking any of her things, Fate headed to the door and went out.

This time, she did not slam the door.

— X —

Nanoha could barely sleep. On several occasions, she got up with the intention to go looking for Fate and apologize, but every time she changed her mind and did not get to cross the door of her room.

She had truly been furious at Fate but that fury had not helped her for what she wanted to do.

At last, still before dawn, she decided that the best thing to do was to get dressed and go looking for Alicia. As soon as the Hegemon had announced the punishment for the traitors had to be exemplary, Fortis asked all that were not members of the Council of the Nobles to step out of the Throne Room.

Only the Hegemon could decide that punishment.

The only thing Nanoha knew a while later was that several carriages would leave Stier Castle towards the Tower before dawn.

The punishment determined by the Hegemon would be carried out precisely at dawn, without delays.

Alicia was already on the patio with Olivie when Nanoha and her counselors came down to meet them. Judging by their expressions, it seemed they had not slept much either. She approached them but did not see Fate anywhere around. She wanted to know where she was, but she did not want to ask Alicia directly. After her discussion with Fate the night before, she did not know how much Alicia knew about how things were between them.

"Fate went to the Tower since last night," Alicia informed her when she saw her discreetly looking around.

Judging by the way Alicia was looking at her, Nanoha could tell her sister-in-law already knew they had had problems but she also felt a pang of concern. As always, Fate was overexerting, physically demanding too much from her body. She had just returned from that raid into Glatisan and from what she could assume, she had not rested at all.

With a somber atmosphere floating around them, none of the women said a thing until it was the time to leave. The five of them made their way in silence and during it, Nanoha remembered the last time she had been on the way to the Tower of Dinsmark for the judgment of Veyron Huckebein and wondered what would be the result of that day's visit.

When they arrived at the central yard of the Tower, several Imperial Guards were already there over the podium with the accused: Konrad and Sieglinde Jeremiah and the sisters Kyrie and Amitie Florian. The last ones looked fine but Nanoha felt her heart shrinking while looking at the Jeremiahs.

It was clear, even at the distance and with the faint light, that both had suffered different types of physical abuse. Behind them stood the impressive figure of Garyu. Nanoha tried to not worry and keep her hope. Garyu was the executioner of different punishments, it made sense he was there.

Finally, her gaze found Fate's figure near the group of Nobles, which led by Megane Alpine, constituted the council. She had not looked at her yet.

Nanoha was in the process of deciding whether to approach Fate or not when the most expected carriage arrived.

Precia had arrived.

Everyone took their positions without any indications needed. Alicia signaled Nanoha to follow her and Olivie and they approached Fate. The blond warrior briefly greeted her sister and even more briefly her wife, with barely an inclination of her head. Her gaze did linger in the blue eyes, except for the bare minimum before returning to the emplacement they had that morning.

At the Tower's yard, two scaffolds had been set. One was larger than the other, and it was where the prisoners were tied and watched by guards. The second was the podium from where the Hegemon would dictate the sentence.

As soon as the Hegemon got on the podium, a heavy silence reigned in the yard.

Nanoha swallowed and felt her heart beating fast in her heart.

The night in those moments before dawn was very dark and the cold felt like biting the skin, even over the thick layers of clothing she had chosen. Looking at her by the corner of her eye, she noticed Fate was wearing her thick black cape of the guard but nothing else to cover, her cheeks were red and her lips were chapped by the cold. Nanoha wondered how long she had been out there in the cold.

Heavy bangs on the podium indicated the start.

Alicia had warned her, since the night before when she had come to tell her they would have to leave early, that the accused would not have a trial, they would receive a punishment. And at that moment, Nanoha was starting to realize the difference between this case and Veyron's trial she had witnessed.

"Amitie and Kyrie Florian of Kestrel, Konrad and Sieglinde Jeremiah from Glatisan," Precia said, going directly to the point. "All of you have been accused of the most serious crime against the Belkan Empire. This crime does not entitle a trial. According to the arguments presented, your punishment has been determined."

Nanoha held her breath as Precia continued.

"Amitie and Kyrie Florian, it has been determined that the Florian family and Kestrel have not participated in the conspiracy against the Empire and have been used as a distraction. However, you have failed in your role as guardians and protectors of your citizens and the Empire. By failing so catastrophically and allowing being used like that, you have damaged the Empire… As punishment, the Florian family has been destituted from the Council of Nobles so they will no longer hold any of the noble rights that have corresponded to them so far. As for you, in particular, each will receive fifty whippings in public and then you will be sent to the Tower for five years."

Amitie and Kyrie notoriously gasped as they heard their punishment. Even if they survived the whipping, it was almost impossible to survive all that time in the Tower.

Nanoha shifted uneasy in her place and almost stepped forward but Fate's tight and brusque grip on her returned her to her place. Nanoha's arm hurt from how hard Fate was gripping her.

"Do not say a single word," Fate hissed staring at her. "For whatever you love the most. Be. Quiet."

Nanoha remembered Alicia had told her the same thing the night before. The punishments were dictated by the Hegemon and were indisputable. No one could intervene under the penalty of being punished for contempt. Alicia took her other arm, in a much softer way than Fate, urging her to stay quiet.

"Konrad and Sieglinde Jeremiah. Your family has conspired against the Empire without a doubt. You have betrayed the ones you had sworn to protect and defend with your own lives. Because of that, you are not worthy of them anymore…"

Nanoha could not believe what she was listening to.

"... Konrad and Sieglinde Jeremiah from Glatisan, your punishment is execution. At once."

Nanoha yelled "No!" before either Alicia of Fate could do anything to prevent it.

Precia did not bother to look at her but rather fixed her gaze in the Jeremiahs with contempt. The Imperial Guards submitted them at once and made them kneel on the same scaffold they had been standing while the Florian sisters were dragged away so the Jeremiahs remained in the center.

Konrad looked at her daughter with his eyes full of tears. They had at least some hours to talk while they were together in the Tower.

Ever since that moment when Bruno had entered his room that afternoon, Konrad had known it was too late. Bruno had paid the price for his stupidity. He himself was paying the price for his own by not realizing earlier that his son was participating in a conspiracy where he was just someone else's pawn.

But Sieglinde, his beloved daughter did not deserve any of that, and the pain Konrad was feeling for that surpassed any punishment the Hegemon could impose on him.

Fate could barely control Nanoha who was twisting in her arms to release herself from her grip and had to shake her violently several times and with Alicia's help, she barely managed to hold her. Fate was trying to stop Nanoha from looking but in the end, she couldn't completely avoid it.

Time seemed to advance very slowly.

Konrad and Sieglinde on their knees watched Garyu approach them with a massive sword.

Sieg closed her eyes and avoided looking at her father as the sword soared up.

In the silence engulfing the yard in the Tower, the sword soared up, one more time.

— X —


	17. SOLSTICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two (or more) women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 16. SOLSTICE**

As soon as the day started to break, light snowflakes started to lazily fall over the city. Even though the snowfall was feathery, the sky was gray and Fate knew the sun would not come out at all on that day or in many more to come. Just like within her.

After the summary execution of Sieglinde and Konrad Jeremiah, Fate had asked Alicia and Olivie to return with Nanoha to Stier Castle while she stayed for the final details. Fate did not look at her wife, not even once. She could not risk watching the reproving look and the disappointment that surely was in her eyes.

Just as she felt about herself.

The Jeremiahs had been executed as traitors. They did not have the right to any funeral ceremony, least of all a cremation, and their heads would be exhibited in the central square, the same place where the Florian sisters would be whipped at noon, and would stay there for several days.

Their bodies would end up in a common grave, without any markings, but Fate was able to convince the guards of the Tower to secretly let her bury the bodies in another way, and with Signum's help she handled the task by herself.

Surreptitiously taking out the bodies in an old almost broken wagon and using the old and worn-out capes of the gravediggers at the Tower, Signum and Fate made their way somberly through a path of snow until they reached an area of the forest where Fate had decided to bury her friends.

They could not have any tombstone on the spot Fate had chosen under an ancient and monumental tree, a tree that was beautiful in the summer although at that moment it looked leafless and forgotten. There would be no epitaph to do justice to their courage and bravery, but looking at the tree that would be the venerable guardian of her friends, she hoped that it would at least be enough.

No one, except both of them, would ever know where their bodies would lay to rest. But Fate would never forget.

With the snow and the frozen ground, they spent a good number of hours finishing their deed. Signum had not uttered a word to Fate since they had returned to Stier Castle from Glatisan and even that sad activity, she had done it silently at her side. Fate knew her trusted warrior, her second-in-command, was not judging her… but she was as overwhelmed as she was even if she did not say a thing. Maybe even more so, since she knew she could not do anything to alleviate Fate's pain.

After finishing, they both stayed in silence in front of the grave that still would not be a grave for a few minutes yet. Only the soft sounds of the falling snow were heard in the deep of the forest and both their breathings. Fate closed her eyes remembering Sieglinde, from their shared childhood and up to her becoming part of her Imperial Guard and one of her best warriors.

Until Signum's voice brought her back to the cold, the snow… and reality.

"It's very quiet here… I think… they would… agree," Signum said, turning to face Fate and the latter felt a lump in her throat.

"We need to go back," Fate said averting her gaze, afraid to lose control in front of Signum, "before they start looking for me and suspect something."

With an ill-dissimulated pain, they made their way back to Dinsmark. Fate's responsibility was not over until all the punishments had been executed. And there was still one pending that her mother decided she could excuse herself from.

" _We don't need to pay much attention to the punishment of those two. Besides, after Racheakt, people must see you imparting the justice of the Empire. Handle it Fate… and by all the Gods, try once and for all to control your wife,"_ the Hegemon had told her before getting into her carriage and going back to the castle. She had only left Fortis Huckebein as the unpleasant reminder of her presence, to attest that everything was done according to her sentence.

So Fate was back again at the yard of the Tower, ready to go to Dinsmark's square when a rider going all out dashed through the main doors of the Tower.

The golden hair waving was the only reference Fate needed to know who that was.

Victoria went on until halting abruptly in front of the scaffold where Sieglinde and Konrad had been executed and where the only things remaining were the spikes… with their heads impaled on them.

Victoria's horse huffed from the effort and was nervous, from feeling its rider's anxiety, and yet Fate approached them. Victoria looked at her with her lips parted as if about to say something that she could not bring herself to between her heart and her mouth; heavy tears ran down her cheeks.

"I am sorry," was the only thing Fate said and extended her hand toward her warrior and friend.

Still on her saddle, Victoria took Fate's hand and allowed her to help her down the horse before dropping on Fate's arms to cry her eyes out while resting on her chest.

Victoria cried and Fate held her in silence until one of the Imperial Guards approached them slightly ashamed to tell her it was almost noon.

The hour set for the punishment to the Florians.

Fate looked up to find Fortis's dark gaze who was already waiting for her in his horse, with a mocking expression on his face and ready to leave. Softly breaking her hold from Victoria, she signaled Signum to stay with her.

"May the Gods forbid a punishment from the Hegemon shall be executed out of time," Fate mumbled bitterly and almost to herself before heading for her horse.

— X —

After returning to the castle a few hours past noon, Signum had promised her that she would make sure that Shamal would tend to their wounds. It was a vain palliative for Fate's discomfort but it would be at least something to help those unfortunate girls.

As soon as Nanoha saw her arrive by the window of her room she wanted to rush out to complain and confront her, but Hayate's hand firmly grasping her arm stopped her.

"Wait, Nanoha. Look…"

Nanoha turned her gaze to the yard and saw Fate slowly dismount from her horse and then walking as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and she felt something aching inside her.

The fits of anger that she had accumulated since the day before against Fate for the lack of action of the blonde and for having forced her to return to Stier Castle with Alicia and Olivie that same morning, vanished at the sight of the proud warrior returning to the castle as if she had suddenly lost, in a single blow, her past, present, and future battles all at once.

Fate refused Linith's offer for food and went directly to the small room she used as her bedroom-study since her initial distancing from Nanoha and locked herself in it. She ordered Signum to post two guards at the door and that no one was to disturb her.

Nanoha and Hayate listened to the footsteps and ringing of armors by the hallway that did not stop and just walked past by until they could not hear it anymore.

Against her will, Nanoha felt disappointed. She had barely seen Fate, except for a few minutes since she had returned the day before, and those minutes had not been pleasant at all.

"There was nothing Fate could do, Nanoha," Hayate said, staring at her ladyship; the counselor's look was one of a truly serious expression, probably for the first time in her life, "No one… could do anything."

Alicia had explained them on the way back. Even if Bruno had, in fact, been the only Jeremiah involved in the treason, according to the Hegemon's standards of justice for the Empire, all of them were guilty.

Well aware that Nanoha wanted to go and look for Fate, Hayate anticipated and suggested she give some time to the blonde. They had been back a few hours before already, but Fate was barely returning and she would finally have a minute to breathe after the mission to Glatisan.

Signum had returned with a grim look on her face requesting Shamal's assistance and ever since the physician had left with the warrior, Hayate and Nanoha had stayed in the latter's bedroom. Waiting.

"Only the Gods know how tired she must be, Nanoha-chan… Give her time. Maybe… bringing her dinner, later, could be a good opportunity to approach her," Hayate dared to suggest.

Nanoha looked at her inquisitively. At other times, she would have instantly rebelled against the idea, so the fact that was not her initial reaction gave Hayate hopes that her lady was seriously considering it. Even though Nanoha did not explicitly say yes, she did not dismiss the idea either or yelled at her.

The remaining hours of the afternoon seemed endless to Nanoha until she finally went to the kitchen to find Linith and ask about Fate's dinner. The efficient maid informed her, visibly worried, that Fate had rejected all the attempts to bring her food all afternoon.

"I am very worried for Miss Fate," Linith said, who in private insisted on referring to Fate as if she was still a teenager she had to look for, pointing at the tray of food she had already prepared for Fate's dinner.

"Leave it to me, Linith-san," Nanoha answered, taking the tray and rejecting any help to carry it.

As she made her way through the hallway to Fate's bedroom-study, the two guards at the door looked at each other nervously. The Marshal had been emphatic about them making sure no one disturbed her. But the person approaching them with a fierce determination was her wife. Signum had told them that _no one_ could only have two exceptions, the Hegemon and Fate's wife.

Nanoha arrived at the door and looked at them with an arched brow without saying a thing.

"The Marshal indicated she did not want to be disturbed," one of them explained hesitantly.

"I am not here to disturb her," Nanoha said, and felt compelled to add something when the guards looked at each other even more hesitantly than before. "Do either of you know when was the last time she had something to eat?"

The two guards, along with pretty much everyone in the court of Stier Castle knew very well about the epic discussions between the two of them but it was also true neither could answer that question.

Taking their silence as their only answer, Nanoha got closer to the door and juggling with the tray in her hands, she knocked with firm resolution, "Fate… open the door… _please_."

That last part of her sentence did not come out with that much determination.

During what seemed unnaturally long minutes to Nanoha, nothing happened.

The guards held their breath.

And Nanoha did too.

The door suddenly opened to show Fate without her armor, wearing just the trousers of her uniform and an ordinary white shirt, despite it being already very cold with the nightfall.

Nanoha shivered involuntarily, Fate's eyes looked lifeless and dull, as she had never seen them before.

"I don't want anything," Fate said in a glacial tone but before she could close the door, Nanoha entered carrying the tray with her.

Fate looked at Nanoha with a frown and stayed in her place, leaving the door open.

Nanoha, trying to look as calm and cold as possible, but with her heart galloping in its beat, left the wooden tray over the table and backtracked to close the door. During all the process she did not turn to see Fate but was very conscious that the blonde's gaze had not lost track of her for a moment.

The red-haired got ready for Fate to complain. She even had her counter arguments ready.

But that complaint never arrived.

Fate, seeing Nanoha closing the door and staying in the room with her, silently walked to the small window that was still half-opened and leaning on the wall, just looked outside.

After the morning's light snowfall, the sky had cleared up and the night had arrived with a deeply cold yet clear sky where all the stars seemed even more intense and close. They twinkled with such intensity that it seemed they were ready to loosen up and fall.

Nanoha was not ready for such silence.

The room was almost dark except for the single small candle that burned timidly in a corner.

"You should eat something," Nanoha finally said, not bearing to stay anymore in silence.

Fate did not respond and continued in the same position, just looking outside.

Nanoha approached her cautiously.

"Linith is very worried about you…"

"..."

"... and with good reason, I think…"

"..."

"When was… the last time you ate something?"

"..."

Between every sentence, Nanoha walked, one or two steps closer towards Fate but the warrior did not move or say anything.

Nanoha felt as if that stubborn silence was even more solid and unbreachable than any giant wall of stone.

"Fate…"

"..."

"Fate…"

Nanoha finally found herself without anything else left to say and with an uncontrollable emotion almost about to explode in her chest.

She did not follow an impulse, when she was able to realize it, it had already happened.

Covering the distance that separated her from Fate with two quick steps, she took the blonde's face in her hands, turning it to her and pulled her in to press her lips with hers.

It was not a passionate kiss like the last one they had shared.

Nanoha found herself holding onto Fate's head and to her shoulders, and despite the hastiness of her action, the kiss was chaste, almost shy.

Fate, taken by surprise by the gesture, opened her eyes wide and stayed still until Nanoha broke apart from her to look at her.

And for the first time since she had arrived, Fate was really looking at her.

Her eyes still looked dark and dull but a spark had kindled in them.

"Nanoha…" Fate started to say but then it was Nanoha who placed a couple of fingers over her lips.

In silence, she led Fate to the table where she had left the tray, made her sit down, and then placed in front of her some of the bowls with the poultry dish Linith had prepared, as well as bread and some pieces of cheese. She poured some wine and after diluting it with water, she offered her the glass.

Fate's gaze shifted from the glass to Nanoha's face. The firm determination was all over her wife's face. That one she knew very well and that had made them confront each other so many times, but also the one that made Nanoha overcome again and again the most adverse situations.

Fate soon realized she did not have many options.

"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way," Nanoha said, still holding the glass in front of her.

Fate's lips curved in a thin faint smile and extended her hand to take the glass.

Nanoha sat next to her and watched her eat in silence.

"You do not need to watch me," Fate said after a while since Nanoha would not move her eyes off her.

Nanoha slightly blushed. She enjoyed being there in silence, next to Fate, just watching her. It was something especially… intimate.

"One never knows with you…" she said, pouring more wine on Fate's glass to hide her embarrassment.

Fate pretty much cleaned up everything Nanoha had brought her to eat and felt a little better for the first time in the day. For the first time in days. Leaning back on the chair she wondered if that warm feeling in her was caused by the food that she needed so much, or the wine… or by Nanoha's presence by her side.

Since she had started eating, her wife looked at her with sparkling eyes without missing a detail.

Fate fixed her gaze on the half-empty glass of wine thinking there was no condemnation in that look, only concern and worry; and Fate did not want to meet that gaze because she did not feel she deserved that concern.

Her wife had not asked her anything. Fate was counting on her condemning her lack of action. To tell her that she was disappointed in her. Fate almost wished that Nanoha would blame her for everything she wanted to blame herself, but Nanoha was just trying to make her feel better.

"It was not your fault," Nanoha said and Fate looked up astounded.

Nanoha read the surprise in Fate's eyes and Fate, the sincerity in Nanoha's.

"It was not your fault, Fate," Nanoha repeated and then with a supreme effort, added, "I am… sorry about what I said yesterday… I was… I felt… powerless… and…"

Fate wanted to interrupt Nanoha, to tell her that it was not important, but it was. She could see it in the effort Nanoha was making to speak to her.

"... I had been… worried… about you," Nanoha said averting her gaze.

Fate found herself suddenly moved and speechless. She extended her arm over the table and took Nanoha's hand in hers until her wife looked at her.

"Thank you, Nanoha."

For a few seconds, they just looked at each other.

Nanoha could still see the deep sadness in Fate's eyes, but they did not look lifeless as they had looked when she had arrived with the dinner's tray. Fate had not told her how she felt, but even without words, Nanoha could finally sense that she had not been the only one that had felt powerless and desperate. The difference was that Fate had not been able to show it as she had.

For Fate, it had hurt much more than to her not being able to save the Jeremiahs.

Suddenly, Nanoha realized they were alone, in Fate's barely lit bedroom-study and that she had kissed Fate who was still holding her hand in hers.

And was looking at her.

Nanoha felt flustered without knowing what to do. Now that Fate had finished her dinner, she could use that as an excuse to stand up and leave. But she could not move.

She did not want to move.

But, what would it mean if she stayed?

Fate looked at her during those dense seconds they just stayed in silence. Nanoha looked like one of those beautiful little birds that suddenly realize they have gotten too close and debates over where to fly and flee. She could almost guess what was going on in her wife's head.

Reluctantly, she let her hand go and looked away, saying as lightly as possible and forcing a smile, "Thank you for the dinner… Nanoha… I…. really... needed it. Please say thanks to Linith for me."

She did not wait for Nanoha's answer and stood up quickly so she was not able to see the surprise with which Nanoha was looking at her

Fate stepped away from the table and pretended to keep herself busy picking up the armor she had carelessly left on a corner of the floor and then, not having much to do with it anymore, she turned to move things around the piece of furniture she used to store parchments, maps and other instruments looking for more candles. The only candle that was burning produced an atmosphere of unbearable intimacy that was more than she could handle at the moment.

Nanoha did not move from the table.

Fate was giving her the opportunity, moment, and reason to leave.

But she did not want to leave.

She turned to look at Fate, who with her back turned to her, was still rummaging for candles.

She finally found them in the drawer where Linith had told her she would leave them and was in the process of getting them out when, out of the blue, she felt being hugged from behind and could not move anymore.

Nanoha had gotten up from the table and was hugging her tightly, with her arms around her waist. All of a sudden, Fate was very conscious of her wife's body closely bound to hers and her breasts pressed against her back.

It was not a sexual caress, Fate could feel it, Nanoha wanted to somehow… comfort her. She could have left moments before. But she had stayed.

Without any rush, very gently, Fate turned around in the hug.

Nanoha, who was still holding onto Fate almost without believing what she was doing, feared for a few seconds that Fate would break apart from her and ask her to leave, but the blonde just positioned herself so that she could embrace her as tightly as well.

For a long while, they just stayed like that, embraced in each other's arms. Nanoha rested her head on Fate's shoulder and she felt Fate's cheek resting on her hair.

Neither wanted to let go but they were both closely paying attention in case the other tensed at some point.

When it was more than clear that neither had the intention to, Nanoha separated a little and looked towards the bed that Fate had next to the wall, in a corner of the room. She looked back at Fate who was still holding her in her arms and was looking at her hesitantly. Her beautiful face looked tired, there were shadows under her eyes and worry lines on her forehead.

That bed was considerably smaller than the one in her matrimonial bedroom but Nanoha did not want to get out of there, she did not want to break that _something_ , whatever it may be, that was there floating between them.

Taking Fate's hands in her own she pulled her to the bed.

"Nanoha...?" Fate asked, puzzled.

"You need to rest," Nanoha said and sat her down on the bed and then, to Fate's infinite surprise, bent down to get her off her boots.

Noticing Fate's surprise, Nanoha smiled lightly and warned her. "Do not get spoiled… it's just because you need to rest… right now."

Fate smiled back and feeling blessed helped Nanoha remove her own boots.

After finishing, and getting into bed, Fate prepared herself with her best smile trying not to show in her face the disappointment, since surely Nanoha would say goodbye and leave her alone… but it was not like that at all.

After leaving Fate's boots by the feet of the bed, Nanoha turned her back to Fate to undress from the cozy dress and the shoes she had been wearing that day since morning and then, covered only by her long white underwear, deeply blushed, she turned back to the bed.

Fate looked at her bewildered and unable to say a word.

"Will you… make room for me?" Nanoha asked shyly, barely containing from starting shivering with the cold.

Jumping back, Fate scooted over, all the way to the wall, and lifted the bedsheets for Nanoha.

Until that moment, a part of Nanoha's mind screamed at her that she had lost her mind, but she ignored it while slowly sliding next to Fate.

Without looking at her, Nanoha placed herself over Fate's left shoulder and the moment she rested her hand on her chest, she remembered that was exactly where she had been wounded during the duel with Veyron and quickly got up.

"No…" Fate said, holding her so she would not move away from her, and making her lay back again. "I'm fine."

Nanoha carefully rested her head again over Fate's left shoulder as she let her body mold to Fate's while sliding her arm by her waist as if she did not want their bodies to separate.

Fate felt an unknown warmth, way beyond the warmth the bed covers would ever provide, invading her.

She held Nanoha tightly against her and after thinking how good it felt to be like that with that woman next to her side, instantly fell sound asleep.

Nanoha, resting on her right side next to Fate, took longer to fall asleep. The warmth of the blonde's body so close to hers, her thigh in between her legs, her torso under the palm of her hands, the even rhythm of her breath transmitting to her body even over the fabric of the clothes that separated them, filled her with sensations that deeply moved her. Fate had touched her intimately before, against her will for the most part, and yet nothing had been so intimate to Nanoha as the way they were laying, together, at that moment.

Thinking that she would have never thought that being in Fate's arms could feel so good, Nanoha also fell asleep.

— X —

It was cold, but not as much as the days before and there was no fog. Just as Fate had determined from her windows, the sky was clear and the stars were shining wildly giving the night a ghostly clarity to the snowy night.

Three shadows slithered surreptitiously, taking special care not to leave the areas of shadows and be seen by prying eyes. Shadows in between the shadows finally found each other under the arches that led to one of the poorest areas of the city to talk in whispers that got lost in the wind.

"Three more and they will be completely alone."

"Konrad Jeremiah was the most dangerous of all. The others won't be a problem."

"Isn't it wonderful the old witch personally beheaded the strongest ally she had?"

"Wonderful indeed.."

"Let's not be unnecessarily overconfident. The old harpy is predictable… but her… we cannot underestimate her… She still suspects."

"She can suspect everything she wants. By the time she realizes it… it will be too late."

— X —

Nanoha moaned lightly in that almost-aware yet still-sleepy state that precedes being completely awake.

She slowly realized that it was already morning and that she still was in Fate's arms. Although not exactly in the same position they had gone to sleep the night before.

During the night they had both moved but had not separated from each other. At that moment, she had her back turned to Fate, who in turn was keeping her tight against her chest and pelvis with both her arms, while one of her hands was lazily extended over her womb, maybe too low for Nanoha's peace of mind who was slowly starting to consciously register all those details. Details like Fate's other hand who was shamelessly covering one of her breasts, slowly fondling her.

Fate's face was deeply buried in the back of her neck between her hair. Her deep breaths along with the slight movements of her body and hands were telling Nanoha she could be dreaming about something that would put her in trouble if she did not get up… immediately.

As slowly and carefully as she could, she undid herself from Fate's hold, who protested lightly growling in between dreams without completely waking up, and silently she got dressed up.

The window of the bedroom had remained slightly open, so before leaving she closed it so Fate could sleep in a little longer. Nanoha glanced at the dinner tray deciding against taking it with her and standing straight with her most dignified look, left the room.

The guards were still the same from the night before. Whether they had slept or not, Nanoha could not tell, but both looked perfectly alert and slightly surprised to see her leave at that time. It did not take a genius to know what they were thinking and Nanoha tried her best not to blush.

It was not like she could say that _nothing_ had happened because, for her, that had been the most meaningful night she had spent with Fate.

With her best expression she worthily ignored them as she walked past them without directing a word to them but a few steps ahead she ran into an emerald look that suddenly made her very self-conscious of her look.

Saber, clad in black as she always was in the castle when she was not wearing armor, was looking at her leaning against the wall with a sad smile.

"I came by to see Marshal Testarossa last night but the guards indicated to me that she did not want to be disturbed. And that Lady Nanoha was with her."

Nanoha swallowed with difficulty. She knew she did not owe any explanations to the Warrior of Albion but felt guilty nonetheless. Saber had that peculiar trait to trigger mixed and confusing feelings every time she looked at her like that.

"Fate… I mean Marshal Testarossa still does not… she needs more time… she… I mean… yesterday... was a difficult day…" Nanoha said cursing herself in her mind for being flustered and stuttering.

"Yes," Saber said, trying to lighten the situation. "She asked me to check on some details and I was going to inform her. But it can wait. Do you wish to train this morning, Lady Nanoha?"

Nanoha knew Fate would not like to find her with Saber, training or not, but she could not say no; not when Saber's eyes were looking at her like that when asking her.

"Knight Vita returned yesterday night and she is apparently eager to see your improvements as well," Saber added, noticing Nanoha's hesitation.

That helped Nanoha decide. At least Fate could not complain about her being alone with the Warrior of Albion.

Knowing she still had to change clothes she offered to meet with Saber on the patio within a few minutes, both women made their way through the hallway.

Fortis Huckebein, who had requested to be notified when Nanoha left Fate's room at whatever time it occurred, watched them walk away with a smile.

— X —

The days were becoming shorter and the nights longer. Soon, the most important day in the Belkan calendar would arrive.

The winter solstice.

The magical moment with the shortest day and the longest night.

There were only three days left for that symbolic date in the Belkan calendar. That day was always a holiday but Precia considered it was a good moment to hold a special celebration.

Several days had passed since Fate had returned from Glatisan and the main traitors had been executed. The Warrior of Albion, working closely with Fate's guards, had not found any trace of the dark-cloaked men in any Belkan province.

With the execution of the Jeremiahs, who were close collaborators of the Belkan Imperial family, a powerful message had been sent. It did not matter who, they would pay dearly.

Precia considered it was time to show that they were not worried or scared.

"We can begin the festivities at sunset of the day of the solstice with a ceremony from the High Priestess," the Hegemon said, pointing at Carim, whom she had summoned to Stier Castle for that special meeting. "After which we will start the jousting. The games will last five days this time, in honor of Fate's successful campaigns and as a farewell to the Warrior of Albion."

At the Great Throne Room there were gathered, besides Precia, sitting in her throne, Olivie and Alicia next to the Hegemon, along with Fortis Huckebein, Carim with her assistant Schach Nouera, Megane Alpine with Victoria Dahlgrün 'Mother' as part of the Belkan council of nobles; Fate with her principal captains, the three Wolkenritters, Micaiah and Victoria… and the warrior, Saber.

Precia had summoned them all to inform them of her decision.

"Dinsmark needs an exceptional celebration, going all out," she announced smiling in a way she had not been seen in a long time. Olivie looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"We will make the announcement right away," Fortis said but before he could leave, Precia stopped him.

"We need to announce as well which will be the grand joust that will inaugurate the games, Fortis," Precia added smiling and turning her look towards her firstborn. "Obviously, Fate needs to be in that duel but against whom?"

Everyone remained in silence looking at Fate.

Almost always, all duels were started by Fate. Against one of the deftest captains which meant she had already dueled more than a couple of times against Signum and to this day, their results were tied.

"It may be a good opportunity to move the score, Testarossa," Signum said, imagining what the Hegemon's plan was and trying to get ahead of it.

"No, not this time Captain," Precia said. "I know the rivalry between you two is legendary and you will have the time to settle your score on the following days, but not in the opening joust. This would be a unique opportunity to see you in combat, Saber of Albion," Precia added, getting right to the point.

Saber and Fate looked at each other.

"Maybe you could bet your wife, Fate," Precia said laughing. "Would that be enough incentive for you?"

Only Fortis Huckebein laughed his lungs out as no one else seconded the Hegemon's poor taste joke.

Fate clenched her fists. Signum looked at her concerned.

"It's not my style to fight against little girls," Zafira intervened, knowing beforehand he would earn towards him the Hegemon's wrath. "But I am sure I could make an exception in the case of the Warrior of Albion only to see for myself if what legends say about her is true. I volunteer for the inaugural joust."

Saber's look went from Fate to Zafira.

"You can come and test for yourself the edge of this girl's sword any time you wish, Lord Wolkenritter," Saber told the hunky man looking at him serenely.

That caused some smiles, including Vita's poorly disguised laughter, relaxing the atmosphere that had remained after the Hegemon's comment.

Precia narrowed her eyes and looked alternatively among Fate, Saber, and Zafira.

"If Fate is so worried about losing, fine," she said displeased. "Zafira against Saber will have to do, then."

"No," Fate said immediately and stepped forward. "I will face Saber of Albion for the inaugural duel."

Precia's smile widened.

"What say you, Warrior of Albion, do you agree?" she asked with satisfaction.

"It will be my honor," Saber said. "Besides Lady Testarossa and I have a… duel… pending."

Fate turned frowning, remembering that day in which in a fit of sheer jealousy she had unsheathed her sword, thus challenging Saber to a duel.

"Is that so?" Precia asked arching a brow. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your wife, right Fate? You would be setting a very bad precedent."

Olivie cleared her throat and intervened to help Fate. "I am sure that it will be a joust that will create a lot of expectation and anticipation. Thank you very much for accepting Knight Saber."

After assigning the responsibilities everyone would have in those extended celebrations, everyone left and Fate realized Saber had stayed at the doors of the Great Throne Room, waiting for her.

The two blonde warriors looked at each other silently for a couple of minutes.

"I hope you remember what I told you on that occasion, Lady Testarossa," Saber said, staring at her.

"That lecture about controlling oneself?" Fate asked with irony.

"No," Saber said undeterred by Fate's sarcasm. "About me not having any consideration for you."

Fate remained serious.

"I sure hope so, because I won't have any to you, either, Saber of Albion," Fate countered, who still remembered very well each and every time Saber had been by Nanoha's side and the impulse she had in each occasion of approaching them to drag her by the hairs away from her wife.

Saber and Fate were still facing each other when Nanoha's voice, full of surprise, was heard.

"Say what?!"

Saber and Fate turned to see Nanoha talking to Alicia, and then looking at them both. Without stopping looking at them she walked towards them.

"Alicia-chan has just told me... you are going to confront each other?" she asked, incredulous. And fully worried.

"It's just the inaugural joust for the celebration of the Winter's Solstice," Fate explained, trying to downplay the situation.

Nanoha looked at one and then at the other and did not believe it was _that simple_ for a second.

"And there was no one else to do it?" she asked both of them.

Neither of the two blonde warriors answered. They just looked at each other to find equal certainty and stubbornness in the eyes of the other.

"But… you are not going to hurt each other, right? It's something that is already… fixed… right?... Like an exhibition…?"

The two warriors remained in silence for a few seconds until Saber replied, "I do not know what are the jousting rules in Dinsmark."

Alicia, who had approached them, clarified the point to Nanoha.

"It is not a duel to the death of course… The first blood or the point of no return determines the winner."

"Point of no return?" she asked.

"Yes, the point of no return is that strike that, had it not been stopped, would have resulted in a fatal one," Alicia explained instead of Fate. "It has to be very clear so the judges can decide the combat in favor of one of the contenders."

"But it is not a duel to the death, you say? What if that blow is not stopped in time?" Nanoha asked, looking at Fate.

Fate and Saber were still stuck in their duel looking at each other so Alicia had to answer again.

"If the blow is not stopped at the right time… it can be rather unfortunate for the loser."

— X —

Ever since that day they had just literally slept together, Fate and Nanoha had been in a soothing calm which was also tense at the same time.

They kept looking at each other with newfound warmth and complicity but neither had dared to go any further than that. Fate was still staying in her bedroom-study at night, while Nanoha continued to stay in the matrimonial bedroom… alone.

After that night where Nanoha had not returned to her chamber, she had not been able to shrug off Hayate who insisted she had to be more _aggressive_ and ask Fate to stay with her.

Nanoha of course had not dared. After the official announcement of the five-day festivities and that the inaugural joust of the grand celebrations for the Winter's Solstice would be held by Saber and Fate, her chances to be alone with her wife had reduced to zero.

And that complicity in the looks they shared had been interrupted. Mainly because Nanoha could not stop worrying about Fate.

After that day when she heard the news about their confrontation and had seen how the two blondes looked at each other, Nanoha was sure that the duel would be much more than an exhibition event as they both claimed.

If that was not enough, during the three days previous to the games, Fate had been busy going from one place to another, organizing the jousts and the activities that would take place, assigning responsibilities to the captains of the Guard, planing the security of the city during the games since many people for the neighboring cities would try to arrive despite the cold weather. Dinsmark always did something special for the Solstice celebration and that day, the assistants would have a special bonus.

A face-off between the admired Belkan heiress and the legendary Warrior of Albion was not something that happened every day. The enthusiasm kept rising as the date drew near.

And if the tasks her mother had piled up on her were not enough, Fate was still not entirely convinced that the rebels' threat had been completely contained. So even if her mother had not ordered it, she kept the investigation going inconspicuously.

That meant she had even less time for other activities. Or to see her wife.

The duels and jousts of great magnitude usually took place in the great amphitheater of Dinsmark that was very close to the temple of the doctrine. Some private jousts took place in the principal arena of Stier Castle, but a celebration like the one they were planning required the amphitheater since it could hold hundreds of people.

According to what had been determined by the Hegemon, there would be a non-stop celebration for all the days of the festivity and surely the amphitheater, like the rest of the city, would be completely full.

The taverns, hostels, and brothels would be more than happy with the Hegemon's decision since they would have five days of profits instead of one. Many of the visitors arriving would find the surprise that the celebrations had been extended and with the rush of the moment, the only thing they would think about was to watch a good exhibition, eat anything, drink everything and if possible, sleep next to a warm and enticing body.

For the inauguration, the Hegemon had arranged obscene amounts of drink for everyone as well as the highly-expected confrontation between Saber and Fate. Everyone was excited and happy for everything to start.

Things as simple as that kept the citizens of the most important empire in the world, happy.

The day of the solstice dawned bright and clear for a change, as if in the shortest day of the year, the light made an effort to shine brighter before extinguishing for the long darkness of the winter. As if the Gods were pleased and equally attentive to the result of the duel that would take place that night after the inaugural ceremony.

Nanoha, who had not been able to sleep well that night before, found herself anxious since she woke up. Due to the nature of the activities, there was little she could do except wait for the moment in which she would have to appear as the Imperial Consort next to the heiress.

"Your only job for these days will be to look spectacularly beautiful at Fate's side," Alicia had told her with a mischievous smile that Nanoha could not stop being amazed by, because despite the remarkable similarity between the two sisters, there was no way she could imagine Fate ever smiling like that. Apparently, the guards of that night she had slept, literally, with Fate had spread the news of their _approach_ very quickly.

Every single time Alicia looked at her since that day, her look sparkled with complicity. The other people from the court looked at her and whispered as she went by. But no one made fun of her anymore.

The previous night, Alicia had come by to tell her that Fate had been very busy but she would come for her in the afternoon so they would go together to the ceremony in the temple that would indicate the beginning of the festivities.

Her sister-in-law briefly explained to her the ceremony, although Nanoha had already investigated a little on her own during the days that Fate had been absent. The Solstice Ceremony was the only one that the Belkans celebrated in the large exterior yard of the temple, outdoors. And afterwards, the inaugural joust would take place exactly when the sun would set over the horizon thus starting the longest night.

Very early before, Nanoha was ready and waiting for Fate. Hayate and Shamal waited as well, but less impatiently than their lady. Hayate to experience the great celebration and Shamal, of course, to see Signum in action.

The afternoon had honored the day, and although cold had arrived with a clear sky. Everyone would be able to see the moment in which the sun would set behind the high mountains that surrounded Dinsmark.

Some decided knocks on the door announced the moment had arrived.

Nanoha rushed up and after checking her dress for the millionth time, approached the door and opened it herself with determination.

Unlike the duel against Veyron where Fate had to fight naked, that afternoon Fate was wearing an impressive ceremonial armor of the Imperial Guard. It was not like her battle armor, heavy and efficient, but more flashy and ornate. Arms, breastplate, shoulder pads, as well as the protections on her hips and legs, were of a dazzling golden color and underneath it, the intricate bronze-colored chainmail looked dull in comparison. Fate's boots and trousers were of a very dark leather almost black, just like the cape she wore.

The massive battle sword in its golden sheath completed Fate's look. For the combat, she had tied her hair in a low ponytail held by a black ribbon at the back of her neck.

Nanoha realized she was spellbound rapt looking at her until she heard Hayate's voice behind her.

"By all the Gods, Fate-san… today you look… really… dashing."

"Thank you very much, Yagami-san," Fate said slightly bowing her head and faintly blushing. "You all look beautiful, it will be an honor to arrive in your company."

Nanoha arched a brow. She had never heard Fate flatter anyone. Certainly, she had never done it to her.

"Shall we?" Fate asked as she extended a black-gloved hand towards Nanoha.

The four walked to the carriage that would take them first to the Temple of Dinsmark for the official ceremony of the solstice. As they left, their carriages from the court were already leaving as well.

The last one, the most majestic one, was always the Hegemon's one.

Saber was already waiting next to the carriage that would take her, along with Alicia and two women of the council to the ceremony.

When they left, Nanoha noticed that unlike Fate, she was not wearing armor with trousers but rather the same outfit she had worn the day of her arrival to Dinsmark; an elegant deep blue dress with a showy silver armor. Her sword was as large as Fate's.

Still leading Nanoha by her arm, Fate stopped to see her.

Nanoha and several of the people around were dazzled looking at both blonde warriors, each one striking in each particular style.

"We will see each other in the arena, Lady Testarossa," was the only thing Saber said and after doing a reverence towards Nanoha, she walked to her carriage.

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the combat. Although the Belkans, loyal to the end, were sure Fate would win, after seeing the confidence of the Warrior of Albion moved, some had second thoughts.

Vita, looking at them from the distance, along with Signum and Zafira, after having lost against Saber and knowing very well Fate's style of combat really doubted the heiress would win as easily as everyone thought.

During the way to the temple, Nanoha remembered the same route she had taken before, to that very same place many weeks ago, on the day of her wedding with Fate. It seemed that ages had passed since that day and so many things had happened between them ever since. On that occasion, she had avoided at all costs possible to look at Fate or even worse, touch her. At that moment, even inside the carriage where no one but Hayate and Shamal could see it, she had not let go of Fate's hand since she had offered it as they went out of her room.

When they arrived at the atrium of the Temple, it was already full, but everyone respectfully made way for Fate and her wife to reach their places of honor. In that ceremony, there was not a front altar, but rather the whole atrium was divided into four quadrants, with four tall cauldrons burning in each of the cardinal points, and at the center, everything was set for the sacrifice that Carim would officiate.

A few minutes later when the cold was tightening and the rays of the sun were turning orange, the Hegemon arrived and the ceremony immediately started.

Carim, standing in the center of the atrium, and in the middle of an overwhelming silence considering the number of people gathered, raised her arms to the sky holding a small flame in a crystal vessel.

"Today… we celebrate the resurrection of the light…"

"In the eternal cycle of life and death… Today in the longest and darkest night… with the remnant fire of the death of the light… the new fire is born again…"

After she finished her words, Carim's assistants put out the torches on the cardinal points so that the only flame burning in Dinsmark at that moment was the one the priestess was holding in her hands.

Carim as the Priestess and Guardian of Belkan Fire lowered her arms and tilted the small vessel lighting up the great central stone cauldron that was in front of her and that, in under a second, burst up with a massive and powerful flame.

Once the sacred fire was burning, it did not only remain in the central repository but, following the trace of the oils that had been left on the channels carved expressly for that purpose in the stone floor of the atrium, the golden flames rushed through the quadrants of the atrium to create a circle of fire that surrounded everyone inside.

"We pray for the blessing of the new fire to be with us."

Everyone in the atrium raised their hands up as Carim had done and raised an identical prayer to the sun that died to be reborn in an overwhelming murmur.

The ceremony was short but intense and meaningful; Nanoha was starting to realize that all of the Belkan ceremonial activities were like that. Straight to the point. Rough almost savage in some aspects, but with intense purity. Without unnecessary refinement.

She, who had grown up in a cultural environment that praised detail above all things and where each action as insignificant as it may seem would possess a deep meaning, had found that barbaric at first. But after everything she had lived with the Belkans and their harsh environment, she was almost beginning to understand it.

She almost started to understand the Belkans and turning slightly to watch the proud profile of her wife chiseled by the golden flames, Nanoha felt that she was almost beginning to understand her.

And she also felt the beat of her heart rushing in anticipation.

The time had come.

A tide of people made their way to the amphitheater.

Even though the distance was short, due to the number of people in the streets, almost everyone from the court of Dinsmark arrived in carriages, entering through the side doors reserved for the royalty so they could take their assigned spots.

Alicia had let Nanoha know beforehand that, as Fate's wife, she would have to be on the Hegemon's box. A wide and roofed space with a privileged view of the arena.

As soon as they got off the carriage that had taken them to the amphitheater, Nanoha clung to Fate's arm.

"There's no need to be so serious about it, right? It's just a show," she asked Fate.

The carriage on which Saber was riding arrived at that moment to the inside yard and they both watched the warrior step down and fix her sight on them. With a firm decision, she approached them.

"I will offer this duel for you, Lady Nanoha," Saber said as if Fate was not there and Nanoha was not clinging to her arm.

Fate could not help herself. "Maybe you should offer the dust of the arena you will bite, Saber of Albion."

Saber did not even flinch, she broke the gaze she had on Nanoha and turned to briefly look at Fate.

"Whatever needs to be said, will be said by our swords, Lady Testarossa," she said infuriating Fate with her extreme confidence and serenity, "Just remember what I said before."

She bowed to Nanoha and was about to leave when Nanoha's voice stopped her.

"Wait, Saber-san," she said, stretching and taking Saber's hand on one hand and Fate's on the other. "Please you cannot do this in this way…"

Fate and Saber just looked at each other trying to pierce the other through with their eyes.

Carim approached them. "It's almost time," she said.

Both Fate and Saber turned to Nanoha and she felt overwhelmed by the look in both warriors.

She would have liked to wish them both luck, but the only thing she was able to articulate was, "Do not kill each other, please, this is insane…"

Fate smiled. "I won't lose… Nanoha," she said in a clear reference to that phrase that was almost an intimate code between them.

Saber, serious, just said, "What I will do, will be for your honor, Lady Nanoha."

Fate wanted to take Nanoha in her arms and kiss her, but that would have been almost a sign of weakness, so restraining herself, she informed Carim she was ready.

Saber did as well.

The priestess asked them both to follow her and allowing the woman draped in white to advance a couple of steps, Saber and Fate walked each at her side.

Nanoha stayed back with her heart on her mouth seeing how they walked away and through a dark tunnel that would lead them to the arena.

"Come on, Nanoha-chan," Hayate urged her, taking her by the arm to guide her to Hegemon's loge. "Everyone must be there already, we need to run."

Nanoha would have wished to be in any other place but there, but it was what was expected from her as the Imperial Consort. Breathing in deeply and internally getting ready, she told Hayate she was ready and both of them hurried to the stairs that would take them to the upper levels.

The sun died rapidly in the late afternoon. The dusk was in its final moments and a gray penumbra extended over everything. The servants of the Temple and the ones in charge of the arena had already set the torches to light them with the new fire, recently summoned by Carim.

When Nanoha and Hayate arrived at the Hegemon's box, everyone was already in their place. Besides them, Olivie and Alicia were also there. Just as Alicia had indicated only the close family was there. Olivie and Alicia, sitting each at the sides of the Hegemon and saving places for them at their sides, amicably greeted them and invited them to get closer. Precia ignored them altogether.

Nanoha and Hayate, each in their mind, gave silent thanks that they did not have to sit next to the Hegemon and even though they could not sit together, as subtle as possible they each took their places.

A few minutes later, Priestess Carim appeared in the arena through an opening directly in front of the Hegemon's box, carrying a small vessel with a flame in it. Just like before in the Temple, that was the only fire burning in the great amphitheater. Everything else was in darkness or semi-darkness and the mumbling of all the people gathered suddenly died down like magic.

As soon as she reached the center of the arena, Saber and Fate came out through the side doors, sword-in-hand, and walked until they stood face-to-face at the priestess' sides.

Nanoha felt overwhelmed by the silence and lack of movement of so many people and she hardly wanted to breathe.

Everything, absolutely everything remained that state of suspension, silence, and unnatural stillness.

Little by little as the sun finally set down, the shadows became longer until the light of the sun vanished from the sky of that day to give way to the longest night.

Instantly, Carim raised the flame before her, and all at once, all the torches and cauldrons in the amphitheater burned, illuminating with a wild and orange light, the area and the newly-born night.

Just as the amphitheater had suddenly turned silent, with the same speed the boisterous sounds erupted with the shouts from the crowd. Officially, the long darkness of the winter that announced the rebirth of the light had arrived.

When the loud roar of the multitude finally quieted down, Carim spoke with a voice quite potent for her small frame.

"Today, on the longest night, we honor and offer sacrifice to the Gods."

From her loge, Precia stood up and the crowd fell silent.

"Let the jousts begin," she said with a thunderous voice and the crowd's roar reverberated even louder than before.

Carim made a reverence towards the Hegemon from the center of the arena and withdrew without ever turning her back to her.

Fate and Saber, still face-to-face, looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, simultaneously, turned to the Hegemon's box and raised their swords, saluting her.

The uproars of the audience were divided, cheering to both golden warriors. Alicia, sitting next to Nanoha, leaned to her to whisper.

"Whoever wins, the fact that both warriors that open the jousts are so powerful and golden as light itself is considered an excellent omen. For us, it foreshadows that light will prevail no matter how long and dark the night the precedes might be."

Nanoha swallowed with difficulty and wished for her sister-in-law to be right since she could not stop feeling nervous and anxious.

In the arena, Fate and Saber wielded their swords ready to begin.

Fate, who had already seen Saber in combat at Glatisan, and was well aware the warrior was lethal, launched into the first frontal attack trying to get an edge from her height and range.

The crowd broke down in ferocious screams.

Saber, with a sweeping speed and a completely different technique from the one she had used in Glatisan, easily blocked Fate's first attempts to strike her.

For several minutes, both warriors danced around the arena, with Fate striking and Saber blocking. The audience watched mesmerized. In the first exchange of blows, the Belkan heiress seemed superior to the Warrior of Albion.

But someone was observing the same exchange of blows with increasing concern.

Below, on the area reserved for the Imperial Guard, Shamal sensed Signum tensing up and bending over the railing to stare at the two warriors in the arena.

"Signum…" Shamal called, "are you worried about Saber-san?" she asked with a slight pang of jealousy. Signum and Saber had spent too much time together during the expedition to Glatisan, and Shamal was not appreciating the admiration with which Signum talked about her.

"No…" Signum answered with genuine concern. "I am worried about that idiot Testarossa."

Shamal glanced at the arena and then back at Signum.

"The Warrior of Albion is measuring her, she is reading her and is preparing her attack… Saber has not even started to attack her yet."

In the arena, Fate started to suspect something was not right. She had been attacking Saber with her best offensive moves judging by what she had seen of the warrior's style of combat, but she had easily blocked all her attempts.

And not only that.

Fate was going with all her strength, almost furiously, prodding her extremities with the memories of what Saber had told her and the way she looked at Nanoha and the warrior's sword that blocked her remained firm despite the brutal force she was instilling to her blows.

The heiress remembered then, the way she used to spar with Signum when she was a teenager. The Wolkenritter was much stronger than her at that time and the only resource Fate could use to her advantage was her speed.

Fate had thought her encounter with Saber would be the opposite, but she was starting to realize the warrior was much stronger than she had thought so she shifted her strategy to attacks with more range and speed.

The crowd screamed delighted.

The two warriors were offering a masterful showcase of the art of the sword.

With the change in Fate's strategy, their swords started to move surprisingly fast, striking and blocking in such a way that the light of the fire that surrounded them was captured in the shining metal and their swords and their shining armors looked ablaze in the fire while the two warriors looked like goddesses confronted in a colossal duel.

After a shattering blow, Fate noticed the swift change in Saber's strategy.

And up until then, she realized that, during all that time, Saber had not attacked her.

Precisely because Saber finally started to charge forward to her.

Gritting her teeth, Fate had to give ground, making an effort to block Saber's accurate blows directed at those tiny gaps in her guard. Those weak spots the majority of Fate's opponents never managed to identify.

Shocked, the uproar of the audience changed.

Saber had started to move with the cold and deadly precision she had used in Glatisan and that had allowed her to face several attackers at the same time.

Fate deflected the blistering whirlwind of multiple thrusts, two, three, four but the fifth landed viciously on her left side, barely over her chest plate and not over the chainmail. Even though she resisted the blow still standing up, the hit opened a larger gap in her defense over which Saber launched into mercilessly.

After another sequence of attacks and continuous clashes of their swords, Fate's sword heavily hit the ground and the tip of Saber's sword nicked the skin of her exposed neck almost by the jawline.

A staggering silence overcame the amphitheater.

Fate had fallen.

And Saber was over her with her sword at her neck.

Nanoha realized until that moment that she was on her feet, firmly grabbing the railing of the loge and that she had screamed Fate's name as she had fallen.

Blood was running down Fate's neck even if the wound was not that deep, although from where she was standing, lying the sand, sweaty and heavy breathing, she could only see Saber's figure illuminated by the fire and cut out against the clear sky while pointing her sword at Fate's neck.

"One day you will thank me for this, Lady Testarossa," Saber said, softly from her position while looking at her. "Keep in mind that it could have been a duel-to-death… and it will be… if you ever treat your wife again like that day."

Carim approached to declare Saber the winner.

Until Fate finally stood up again, the crowd that had kept in suspended silence, erupted and acclaimed them for their bravery and courage. Everyone felt a little disappointed that Fate had not resulted victorious but the joust had been spectacular like almost no other before. And the few that had bet against Fate, were happy to collect their winning.

Other jousts would take place that night and others would follow in the upcoming five days, but the only thing Fate could think about was to get out of the place immediately.

In the interior tunnel leading to the amphitheater, Fate was walking heavily downspirited when Signum and Shamal went to meet her. The physician hurried to examine Fate's wound, who reluctantly allowed herself to be treated.

At that moment, Nanoha appeared running towards her, closely followed by Alicia and Hayate.

"Fate! …Fate!" she screamed the instant she saw her and launched to hug her.

Fate stood dumbstruck.

"Fate… thank all the Gods," Nanoha mumbled, hugging her tightly as if she could not believe Fate was really there in her arms, in one piece.

Fate had anticipated Nanoha would be a little disappointed, never would have she imagined that after her defeat, Nanoha would be… so happy to see her.

After asking Shamal about her condition and impatiently waiting for the physician to finish patching her up, Nanoha dragged her wife to one of the carriages waiting in the patio and gave instructions to take them directly to Stier Castle and without waiting for anyone else, they left.

Signum, Shamal, Hayate, and Alicia just stood by the side entrance watching them leave.

"Lady Testarossa is a very lucky woman."

The four women turned to find Saber, who still impeccable in her armor, also looked at them leaving, with a smile.

"Perhaps I will have the honor of facing Lady Signum in the days to come?" Saber asked with a cryptic smile looking at Signum.

Shamal got protectively closer to Signum and clutched her arm while looking worriedly at Saber.

Alicia and Hayate just looked at each other and laughed heartily.

"Neither of us could have thought of such a perfect idea," Alicia said looking at her accomplice.

"Least of all could have actually made it happen," Hayate said looking at Saber amazed.

Shamal looked at both of them as if they had lost their minds and Signum was still wondering if she should answer or not to Saber's question. She definitely did not like to lose.

"Maybe the Warrior of Albion, as the winner of the inaugural joust will want to join us at the Hegemon's box to watch the other jousts?" Alicia suggested with a wide smile, approaching Saber and taking her arm.

Hayate clung to Saber's other arm and chatting lively, the three of them went to the imperial loge.

— X —

During the way to Stier Castle, Fate had not uttered a single word. Nanoha, deeply worried, kept asking her if she was really fine again and again.

She was still holding the white piece of cloth Shamal had placed over her wound after closing it. It had not been deep but it had bled profusely and the cloth remained white only on the borders.

Fate thought it would be a permanent reminder of her defeat that day.

And of Saber's warning.

When they arrived at the castle that was almost deserted that night, save the Imperial Guard, Nanoha and Fate walked in silence through the empty hallways of the castle. Fate expected Nanoha to only walk her to her bedroom-study but Nanoha headed without hesitation to their matrimonial bedroom.

Fate breathed in deeply.

" _This does not mean anything,"_ Fate thought as she let herself be guided inside. " _Nanoha is just worried about what happened in the arena."_

Nanoha brought her inside the bedroom and carefully started to help her out of her armor. As the layers of metal and leather gave way to reveal the skin, Nanoha realized how hard Saber had hit Fate.

Despite not being long since the encounter, several bruises were already showing on the blonde's body.

Fate was already bare from her waist up and Nanoha, in front of her was looking at her with concern, making the warrior blush, not precisely because of being half-naked in front of her wife but due to the thoughts that were appearing in her mind and the warmth that spread over her exposed skin.

Nanoha carefully extended her hand to touch the bruise that was forming in Fate's sternum and then up to the scar, still red, that had remained from Veyron's duel.

Fate involuntarily shivered at the touch of those fingers over her skin.

"Does it hurt?" Nanoha asked with concern and pulled her hand away.

Fate quickly caught mid-air the hand that was fleeing.

"Not exactly," she said with a husky voice, looking at Nanoha with a glow in her eyes.

Nanoha felt trapped by Fate's gaze, realized what she was doing, and swallowed. Her heart started beating faster.

Fate's hand, which was holding Nanoha's hand, made her rest it again over her chest's skin.

With her heart pounding strongly, Nanoha stared at the skin her fingers were touching and she let them trace the marks different battles had left on her wife's body. Even though the injury from Veyron had been the most serious of all, what Saber had done to Fate that night was nothing compared to the other injuries her body had already suffered.

Fate was surprised to see a lonely tear running down Nanoha's cheek and lifting her arm, she quickly caught it with the back of her fingers.

She was suddenly terrified that Nanoha would not want to be there like they were.

"Nanoha?" she asked in a whisper full of uncertainty, without moving an inch.

Nanoha, against all of Fate's thoughts, rested her warm palms over her chest, over her breasts, and got even closer to her.

Fate fought with herself against the impulse of hugging her. Her wife looked up to meet her gaze and Fate could see the blue eyes shining with emotion.

"You have been hurt… so many times," Nanoha whispered filled with sadness.

Without being able to restrain herself anymore, Fate held her by the waist and her head lowered to capture her lips.

Nanoha's lips immediately parted for her and the kiss turned deeper and passionate. Without even noticing the pain of the blows she had received, Fate held her closer and tighter to her while Nanoha's hands slid across the bare skin of her shoulders.

For several long minutes, standing in the middle of the room under the light of candles, they devoured each other with kisses.

In the obfuscation of her desire, Fate could only tell that she could not bear having anything between her skin and Nanoha's, and almost without thinking about what she was doing, she tried to undo her wife's dress with shaky fingers.

Nanoha, who was feeling as if she was burning inside with an unknown need and was not helping much with her dress either, gasped while Fate's lips slid by her neck and her hands cherished her breasts.

"Tear it… please…"

The buttons of the back of her dress jumped in all directions. Without stopping kissing her, Fate barely separated enough from her to slide the dress down to her waist and then hug her tightly again.

Fate was now unable to stop until having her wife, completely naked in her arms.

With her uneven breath, Fate broke their kiss and pulled Nanoha towards the bed where she finished ripping the dress to remove it altogether, and then both of them struggled with Fate's trousers.

Nanoha felt an apprehension she could not contain, she needed to feel Fate closer, even more closer, and as tight as she hugged her it was not nearly close enough.

She felt how Fate pulled up her under-camisole over her body and above her head until she was finally fully naked.

The first contact of their bare skins was electrical and made them both gasp, eager for more.

Fate managed to contain herself for a few seconds to look at her, and finally slowly pushed her over the bed.

Nanoha let herself lie down, but her hands still clinging on the blonde, pulled her over her. Her legs wrapped around Fate's hips and her back arched so their centers would touch.

Fate, over her, gasped as she felt Nanoha's wet and hot sex looking for hers.

The contained desire between them of so many nights overflowed on them.

Fate captured Nanoha's lips again to kiss her while their hips moved rhythmically making the friction of their centers almost unbearably painful.

Nanoha moaned under Fate's lips and held on to her as if she wanted to fuse into her with each of the blonde's thrusts; her nails dug on the flesh of her back demanding more.

Fate separated from Nanoha and meeting her gaze hazy with desire, she opened her legs, placed herself in between them and holding one of the redhead's legs over her hip, she lowered until their centers met, intimately and deeply.

Nanoha moaned with the feel of Fate's clitoris, swollen and erect, rubbing against hers.

Fate's hips moved at a rhythm she was not able to contain, nearing them to the edge of the climax that grew and kept growing until Nanoha felt something inside her release, and waves after waves of pleasure overpowered her until letting her plunge into an infinite fall.

During the fall, Nanoha felt her feverish body turned into liquid and vanished in millions of droplets.

When she recovered consciousness of herself, she found she was panting heavily with the aftershocks of the orgasm still dissipating from her skin and holding an equally overpowered Fate who had collapsed over her.

For a long while, neither was able to move.

Fate could not believe yet Nanoha had given herself to her in that way. Because this time she had absolutely no doubts, Nanoha was completely hers.

But it was not enough yet.

The hunger she felt for her wife was not nearly satisfied at all.

When she was able to move again, with the fever she had felt before more in control now, she let her lips wander the skin of Nanoha's shoulders.

Before, she was consumed by the lust, but at that moment, she needed to make Nanoha hers in many other ways. She needed to travel and own every inch of her skin. She needed to penetrate her and burn with the core of her sex. She needed to taste her.

Nanoha, barely recovering her breath, felt Fate's kisses over her shoulders, then her wet lips sliding to cover her breasts and her heart accelerated again.

"Fate…" she managed to gasp before her voice turned into moanings.

Fate stopped and looked at her.

"Nanoha…" she said before quieting any protest or comment with her kisses.

Fate kissed her, softly touching her body until Nanoha corresponded with the intensity and need Fate craved for; she then abandoned her lips and restarted her journey through her wife's skin towards her sex.

Nanoha with her legs opened and Fate's head in between them, drowned a scream in her throat when Fate's lips reclaimed her most intimate lips for a soft and paced kiss. In between moans, Nanoha's hips moved following the compass of Fate's lips, and when her tongue made her way between her lips and into the hot wetness inside her, the red-haired finally screamed arching up and grabbing Fate's hair.

Without her lips easing away from Nanoha's clitoris, Fate held her firmly by the hips and penetrated her, first with one, then two and until introducing three fingers inside her.

Nanoha was beyond any possible way of control, feeling Fate inside her, feeling her mouth suckling her and bringing her to the edge again.

Before she could prepare herself or even avoid it, an expansive wave released from her womb that blew up everything around her.

When she was able to open her eyes a few minutes later, she found Fate's crimson eyes intensely looking at her.

Still gasping, Nanoha pulled Fate towards her to kiss her with passionate desperation that little by little turned into a deep and soft kiss.

For a long while, they remained with their bodies entangled, kissing each other, letting their fingers trace the skin of the other until they finally fell asleep in between kissing and petting each other.

— X —

"It seems I won't be able to sleep in my room tonight," Hayate said pouting in the carriage she was sharing with Alicia. They actually were sharing it with Saber too, but the warrior in a kind gesture had offered the coachman of the carriage to take it herself so he could enjoy the rest of the jousts that would take place until midnight, so Alicia and Hayate were alone inside the carriage.

The Hegemon, along with Alicia's and Fate's aunt had returned to Stier Castle a little after the first joust ended, but Alicia had decided to stay a little longer.

"Shamal and Signum?" Alicia asked with a smile.

"No… as far as I know, Shamal is staying in Signum's bedroom tonight. I mean Fate-san and Nanoha-chan. After that brilliant move from Saber, I doubt neither can keep denying to see the truth much longer."

Alicia smiled at Hayate's words.

"Yes, they surely have taken their time, no? But then… where will you be staying?" she asked.

"I don't know… last time Shamal and Signum had to stay in our room, I spent the time talking with the cooks until very late… and then until it was very early…"

Alicia laughed heartily. "That means you need a room of your own, Hayate-chan. Don't worry, I will take care of that tomorrow… in the meantime… you can stay with me if you want to."

Hayate smiled.

"I would not like to trouble you."

Alicia was about to say there was no problem when the carriage stopped. They had arrived at the castle.

Saber, diligently, opened the door for them and helped them down.

After leaving the carriage with the stable boys that would take care of it, Saber walked along with Alicia and Hayate towards the castle which was, just as when Fate and Nanoha had arrived, almost empty and quiet.

"Wow," Hayate said, "I don't think I have ever seen the castle as empty as now."

"Everyone will be back by dawn surely… the ones that do," Alicia said.

"It almost feels like a sin to go to sleep so early," Hayate, who was looking very eager and awake, said. "Do you fancy some wine?"

Alicia and Saber looked at each other and then at Hayate who was looking at them begging with her eyes.

"Please… we need to celebrate the solstice."

Alicia and Saber laughed and accepted.

Resorting to some abilities, Hayate managed to get a hold of two bottles of wine from the kitchen and then, very quickly, dragged the two blondes to Alicia's bedroom.

"That way no one will be able to say we took them," she said with a mischievous smile.

Alicia felt she was transgressing her mother's strict rules and let herself get carried away. Taking one of the bottles Hayate was offering her, they ran to the door giggling.

Saber looked at them with certain disapproval and sighed before following them. Someone had to look over the girls' wellbeing. It was her duty as a knight.

Finally, in the bedroom, Alicia lit up several candles and was clearing up the table where she usually worked or had breakfast with Nanoha, when she realized Hayate had extended several cushions over the soft carpet and was eagerly calling for them.

The three women sat on the cushions with the wines and the candles in front of them.

"I do not keep glasses here," Alicia mused.

"That will not be a problem," Hayate said, and enthusiastically she took off the cap from one of the bottles and drank a large gulp directly from it before extending it to Alicia.

Fate's twin looked at her almost scandalized.

"Come on, nothing bad is going to happen for one day you just relax, no?" Hayate told her suggestively and still offered her the bottle.

Alicia looked at the bottle again as if there was something fishy going on, but she finally took the bottle and sipped it more elegantly than Hayate.

"Your turn, Warrior of Albion," Hayate said looking at Saber.

With a regal look for the situation, Saber took the bottle from Alicia's hands and took a large gulp as well.

Hayate clapped.

"Excellent, Saber-san!" she said enthusiastically.

"I was thirsty since the joust with Lady Testarossa," Saber explained nonchalantly.

The three chatted animatedly, more Hayate and Alicia than Saber, actually, and they finished off the first bottle without even realizing it.

By the half of the second bottle, Alicia felt that a nice warmth was invading her, especially when Hayate laid her eyes on her and she thought it was probably the time to stop drinking.

When it was again her turn to the bottle of wine, she declined softly with the head and tried to pass along the bottle to Saber but Hayate's hand over hers stopped her.

"I probably… should not… drink more wine, Hayate-chan," Alicia explained feeling strangely unsettled under Hayate's gaze.

Nihon's counselor, without mediating a word, took the bottle to her lips again and then leaned towards Alicia to kiss her, letting the wine sip through her lips to the blonde's.

When they broke off, Alicia was looking at her still with her lips parted and slightly covered in wine.

"It may be time to excuse myself, " Saber said with an extremely controlled voice.

Before she could stand up, Hayate was already kneeling in front of her and repeated the procedure, giving the wine that Saber was due in that round, directly from her mouth, except this time she took a long time tasting the legendary warrior's lips in a shameless kiss.

Alicia was still looking at Hayate, more shocked by the second, but also with an intense heat that extended from in between her legs to all her extremities.

Hayate, without saying a word, kneeled in between both blondes and alternatively kissed one on the lips and then the other.

Almost involuntarily, Alicia and Saber got closer to the brunette until their three heads were close enough and Hayate only had to turn slightly to kiss each one.

After a long last kiss, Hayate pulled back a bit. Alicia and Saber looked at each other and then slowly approached each other to explore their lips.

Alicia felt a discharge of desire run through her just by knowing Hayate was there looking at Saber kissing her. And touching her.

The hands of the warrior had abandoned their inactivity to take Alicia's generous full breasts.

Trying her best not to interrupt the kiss of her companions, Hayate started undoing their dresses alternatively. As the counselor exposed the skin of one of them, the other slowly explored it with her lips.

When the dresses of the two blondes were completely undone, Hayate took advantage of a pause in between their kisses to point out a small detail.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?"

Saber and Alicia turned to watch Hayate who already had the front of her dress undone.

With a smile, both blondes reached Hayate making her lie down, covering each from their side, her neck, shoulders, and breasts with wet kisses that were just interrupted every so often to kiss each other.

When it was evident that the rug on the floor was not comfortable enough for what they had in mind, Hayate stood up and took the blondes with her to the bed.

There, over the bedsheets, they finished getting their dresses off each other in between caresses and kisses until they laid naked over the bed, exploring and rubbing each other.

Hayate placed Alicia between her and Saber and while she enjoyed her lips, Saber slid down her legs to kiss her torso, her breasts, her abdomen, and her thighs.

Alicia moaned with each caress but Hayate did not let her rest and left her breathless with every kiss.

When the tension among the three of them was almost too much to handle, Saber lifted one of Alicia's long legs over her shoulder and leaning forward, straddled her, moving her hips in circular and slow motions making their wet sexes rub each other.

Alicia arched and Hayate took advantage of that moment to place herself over her. The blonde in the middle of the fog that Saber's movements produced in her found the vision of Hayate's wet and alluring sex in front of her. Clinging to Hayate's hips, she pulled her over her face to fill her lips with her sex, her flavor, and almost unconsciously, her head started to move in the same rhythm as Saber's thrusts in her.

Over her, with her legs spread and shaky, Hayate leaned over to balance over Saber, bringing the blonde's face closer to her, she opened her mouth so the warrior would explore it with her lips and tongue.

In that synchronized triangle, Saber set the rhythm, riding Alicia with more intensity and frenzy each time, until the wave of pleasure made her fall over Alicia who gasped, frazzled under them.

After their passionate liaison, the three of them naked and sweaty, they settled on Alicia's bed, while she, in between Saber's and Hayate's warm bodies thought, before falling asleep exhausted and satisfied, that Fate might not have been wrong with her ideas of going to bed with two girls at once after all.

— X —

The morning surprised Nanoha, just as she had woken up a few days before, with her body cradled between Fate's arms. This time, however, they were both naked and Nanoha could perfectly distinguish the feeling of Fate's breasts on her back as well as the soft hair of her pubes brushing her bum.

Just like that day as well, one of Fate's hands rested over her womb, her fingers almost curled in her reddish pubic hair, and the other, possessively holding one of her breasts.

"Dear Gods," Nanoha thought, feeling a sudden rush of arousal even after all the orgasms she had enjoyed the night before.

Careful not to wake Fate up, she tried to loosen from the blonde's hold but just when she was sliding out of her arms, these tensed bringing her back to her initial position.

"You are not escaping so easily this time," Fate mumbled with her face buried in the back of her neck while her hand slid between Nanoha's legs.

Nanoha gasped with the unexpected caress and unconsciously arched her back, causing her bum to brush Fate's pubis.

Just as she had said, Fate did not let her go.

The hand in between her legs slid further down reaching the opening of her sex, where the fluids of her excitation were already flowing. Slowly, Fate soaked herself with them and softly slid her fingers by Nanoha's sex, up to her clitoris and down again, while with her other hand she fondled her breasts.

Nanoha gasped and squirmed with Fate's caresses, but she did not let her go until her hand between her wife's legs was completely covered and slippery with her juices.

Aroused and with broken breathing, Fate placed Nanoha facing down on the bed, making her lift her hips and open her legs to claim her.

Nanoha moaned and buried her face between the bedsheets, tugging at them firmly and letting herself go with the overwhelming excitation of Fate's turgent and erect clit sliding between her inner lips and her ass with every movement of her hips.

As she moved against her, Fate firmly held on to Nanoha's hips, sliding her hand to the front to rub her wife's clit until they both fell down agitated and exhausted.

When Fate moved next to Nanoha to hug her, she held on to Fate with all her strength, as if she was afraid some dark force would snatch her away from her when they had finally found their way. For a long while, they just stayed like that, holding onto each other until some knocks on the door let them know it was probably later than they thought.

Putting on a shirt and some trousers as fast as she could, Fate barely opened a crack of the door only to find her sister wearing a radiant smile.

"Are you ready to have breakfast or do you need more time...?"

That day, for the very first time, Nanoha had breakfast with both Testarossa sisters and she felt happy and relaxed despite the fact they had breakfast in the main dining room, under the inquisitive look of several members of the court who talked about several events: Fate's defeat, the results of the other jousts; the unusual camaraderie between the Warrior of Albion, Nihon's main counselor and the second heiress to the Belkan Throne, and most especially, the looks that Fate and Nanoha dedicated to each during the breakfast, during which they had not been able to stop touching each other.

There were many things to gossip about and Fate was going to give them even more.

When breakfast was over, Fate reluctantly stood up to leave and take care of her activities on those busy days, but before leaving, she got closer to Nanoha, and there, in front of everyone, she leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips, softly but possessively.

"I will see you soon," she promised and left, leaving her wife blushing and at the mercy of her sister's questions.

When Fate left, Hayate joined them and helped Alicia torment Nanoha with truly prying questions that she could only answer with blushes that Hayate and Alicia accurately interpreted.

By noon, Nanoha was in a meeting with Alicia, Olivie, and her counselors in one of the rooms of Stier Castle where Alicia was explaining to them the activities in which they would have to participate the following days when Fate suddenly stormed into the room without announcing herself.

For a moment, everyone thought something grave had happened and looked at her worried.

"Fate," Alicia said looking serious at her sister. "Is something wrong?"

Fate with her look fixed in Nanoha, answered dryly. "No. Could you excuse yourselves, please? I need to talk to my wife… alone."

All the women looked at each other.

Alicia looked at her sister carefully for a few seconds and smiling lightly, nodded.

"Aunt Olivie, Hayate…"

Olivie looked at Fate frowning and still without understanding approached her.

"You are going relatively fine, Fate… do not ruin it again," she said with a stern look before leaving the room.

Hayate, Shamal, and Alicia left after taking a last glance at Nanoha who just looked at Fate disconcerted. She could not imagine what could have happened to have her wife in that state. In her mind, she went through everything she had done during the day and she could not find anything that could have upset Fate. Or the Hegemon. She had not seen Saber since the day before in the arena, either…

She was so caught up on her own thoughts that she did not notice Fate closing into her until the blonde took her in her arms and kissed her passionately.

When they broke off, Nanoha looked at her with surprise.

"I could not bear another minute go by without seeing you," Fate said with a hoarse voice and without letting her go, with her crimson eyes hardened with desire, "I was dying to kiss you... to make love to you."

Nanoha opened her eyes even more surprised and looked at the open window. The day was bright and clear, not as radiant as the day before, but clear enough to be able to tell it was also a beautiful day.

And Fate's hands were already busy with Nanoha's dress, trying this time to undo it without tearing it.

"Fate!" Nanoha almost yelled scandalized. "We... are in… pure broad daylight…"

Fate's lips were already sliding by her neck.

"Exactly…" she mumbled without stopping kissing her. "I want to see you…" she said, pulling back and separating enough to be able to free her wife's breasts from the prison of her bodice and admire them.

Nanoha blushed and tried to cover herself but Fate stopped her.

"You are so beautiful Nanoha… let me look at you, please," Fate begged and not only with her words. The blazing look in her eyes was telling Nanoha that she wanted to have her right where they were, right at that moment.

"We are… this is not our room," Nanoha timidly complained.

"Don't worry…" Fate said before leaning in to kiss her. "I left two guards outside… No one will interrupt us."

Nanoha took a few seconds to understand what Fate was telling her and with a supreme will of strength, separated from her, and made her look at her.

"You did, WHAT?"

Nanoha could not imagine giving herself to Fate right there, while the two guards were standing outside… knowing what they were doing.

Fate looked at her in that way that disarmed Nanoha.

"Please…" she whispered again and again in between kisses, while her lips made their way between her undone clothes and her hands lifted her skirt.

Nanoha tried her best not to moan.

And failed spectacularly.

Especially when her bum was propped on the large wooden table and Fate plunged between her legs to claim her sex with her lips.

Outside the room, Signum and Zafira looked at each other with resignation.

— X —

For Fate, the following days went by like a dream.

She could just not stop smiling.

During the night and in the morning, she and Nanoha would make love for a long while. Each time, Nanoha was feeling more confident to explore and claim her wife's body as Fate claimed hers.

She did not mind anymore Alicia and Hayate jesting at her. Or about the gossip running around in the court. Or walking while holding hands with Fate. Or kissing her in front of everybody. Not even when out of the blue, Fate would find her in the middle of the day, wherever she was, burning with the desire to make love to her.

The only thing she cared about was the warmth she felt when she was hugged to her body at night, the tenderness she felt when Fate looked at her as if no other woman existed over the face of the earth, and the excitement she felt when she was side to side with Fate as her wife.

She was Fate Testarossa's wife and even if she had not been the Imperial Heiress, Nanoha would have felt unbelievably happy to be by her side.

And one of the days that she had to be by her side as her wife was during the closure of the Solstice Celebrations.

After noticing that change that had taken over Nanoha during the past days, even Hayate wondered what had happened with the Nanoha that could not tolerate anything Belkan and could not bear the idea of marrying, not only a woman but especially Fate Testarossa.

As she got ready and dressed for the ceremony that would take place that afternoon, Nanoha pondered for a while and answered. "It almost seems as if I had been another person Hayate-chan…"

"... Maybe… finally, just as Alicia-chan told me a long time ago, I have finally been able to see the real Fate."

Hayate smiled and together they left the room to meet the Testarossa sisters and head to the arena.

That afternoon, Saber would close the jousts with a duel against Signum. From the Hegemon's box, Nanoha and Hayate tried to comfort Shamal and convince her that nothing bad would happen to Signum. Alicia, Fate, and Olivie were sitting over the other side with the empty Hegemon's chair in between both groups.

Precia had announced that she would arrive by the closure ceremony but that she was not interested in observing any more jousting.

The crowd, excited after five days of holidays, were impatiently awaiting that encounter. The bets favoring Saber were at their highest point.

Since it was the last combat, just like in the first one, Carim voiced the beginning of the joust.

When Signum's and Saber's swords clashed for the first time, Fate slowly brought her hand to the slight trace in her jawline that was still in the process of leaving a scar. Maybe Saber would also leave Signum with a scar to memorialize that encounter.

Ever since that day, Fate had barely seen Saber. She knew, thanks to Nanoha, that she kept training with her in the mornings and then met with her mother every once in a while, but in general, the Warrior of Albion was getting ready to leave as soon as the celebrations of the solstice would come to an end.

The Hegemon had said that her mission was complete.

And despite her newfound intimacy with Nanoha, Fate could not agree more with the departure.

Even though Uther Pendragon had been a good friend of her father, Fate doubted she and Saber could ever be friends.

Down in the arena, Signum was being much more cautious than Fate had been and the confrontation was very balanced between offensive and defensive from both sides.

The cheering crowd was divided with some supporting the most beloved captain of the Imperial Guard and the famous warrior.

From the imperial box, Shamal was crying her lungs out, cheering for Signum while Alicia, Nanoha, and Hayate loudly supported Saber. Alicia in particular was so blatantly voicing her support to Saber that Fate was almost offended her own sister was encouraging the woman that had defeated her.

With a smile, Fate sat back in her chair to wait for the result of the duel while Alicia was standing, cheering and waving every time Saber lunged dexterously.

Fate was quite entertained looking at her sister and her wife that she did not immediately notice the moment her sister suddenly stood still and fell to her feet with a long arrow piercing through her chest.

At the imperial box, Fate was paralyzed for a second before leaping and tackling her wife down to the ground, before voicing the alarm to the Imperial Guards that stood at the doors of the box.

"Nanoha...! Everyone, take cover right now!"

A couple of guards ran to cover the women with their shields while the rest of the guards raised the alarm.

Signum and Saber noticed that something was going on and stopped to look at the imperial box.

And all hell broke loose.

Olivie leaned towards Alicia calling her name.

Fate held Nanoha on the floor without letting her get up, despite her wife's protests.

Hayate, taking cover as much as she could with the guards that were shielding them, dragged Shamal with her to check on Alicia, who was lying on the floor and a bloodstain was spreading across her dress.

"She's alive," Shamal said after a quick inspection. "But the injury is very severe, we need to take care of her immediately."

Alicia, still half-conscious, breathed with difficulty.

People from the crowd wondered what had happened, but when it was obvious that someone from the royal family had been hurt, many of them rushed to exit the amphitheater, increasing the chaos that had started.

The Imperial Guards were frantically hunting for the perpetrator of the attack against the Belkan royal family.

Signum and Saber quickly joined the search.

Someone claimed having seen a shadow running away at a quick speed.

Fate could only think about saving her sister and protecting Nanoha. Victoria and Micaiah showed up in the imperial loge with a full squad of guards and helped move Alicia and shield them while they exited looking for shelter.

"We cannot take her back to the castle," Shamal said apprehensively. "We need to do it now or she won't make it."

The guards placed Alicia in the stone table of the space used as an infirmary and Shamal requested her instrumental be brought to her, as well as the medicines she kept in the castle. While Micaiah Chevelle left like a shot looking for them, with the help of the Belkan physician of the arena and the material they had to cure warriors injured in combat, Shamal strived to help Alicia.

The arrow had pierced in a downward strike, through Alicia's left side, puncturing through her left breast. The worst part was that the arrow had not come through the other side and the arrowhead was still lodged inside her.

Fate knew that without requiring any of the physicians to tell it to her and she clenched her fists impatiently.

Shamal and healer Atenza removed the superior part of Alicia's dress and Fate felt her soul leaving her body when she saw the extension of the injury in Alicia's body.

There was only one way to do it and Fate wished a thousand times to be in her sister's place.

Shamal and healer Atenza looked at each other almost without hope and then looked at Fate.

"What's going on?" Hayate and Nanoha asked in sync.

"Fate-chan… what's wrong? Tell me please," Nanoha asked, seeing her wife's jaw tightly clenched and the tension in her body.

"Do it, quickly," Fate ordered with a contained voice.

Shamal quickly took some instruments, stylets, that healer Atenza had available and ordered the guards that had stayed to help them to fire-heat them until they were burning red; she also requested clean water, bandages, and the purest wine they could find at once.

She then prepared the rest of the materials and after carefully giving instructions to healer Atenza, which no one else but Fate understood, carefully looked at the direction in which the arrow was positioned and grabbing it firmly, pushed it with all her strength.

Alicia groaned and passed out.

Nanoha, Hayate, and Olivie repressed a shriek and Fate tightened her fists even more.

The arrowhead, metallic and covered in blood, came out of Alicia's side, almost by her waist.

Healer Atenza was prompt to quickly cut the arrow. Shamal screamed for her instruments to be brought to her, the ones being heated and after pouring wine over the injury in Alicia's chest, with a decisive pull she brought out the arrow.

Shamal almost gave thanks that Alicia had passed out before what was coming to her.

The guards handed the red-hot stylets to each of the healers and each worked on a side of the injury, proceeding to cauterize it.

Nanoha and Fate held each other as the smell of burnt flesh impregnated the room.

After the brutal procedure to cure her, Shamal carefully inspected her.

With sheer difficulty, the young woman was still breathing and the hemorrhage had finally stopped. Between both women, they cleaned up the wound and when the instruments she had requested had been delivered by Micaiah, she quickly prepared a balsam to spread over the entry and exit wounds, before finally expertly bandaging Alicia's torso, getting her ready to be transported back.

When she finished patching her up, she prepared another combination of medicines this time in a clear liquid form that she lightly let a few drops of it directly into Alicia's mouth.

She then looked at Fate with deep sorrow.

"We have done everything possible, Testarossa-san. The medicine I have given her will help against the blood poisoning… but only the Gods know if she will really be able to make it."

Nanoha tightened her grip on Fate's arm.

"You need to stay with her at all times, Shamal-san," Nanoha requested. "We need to do everything in our hands for Alicia to recover."

"I will stay with her," Hayate said, overwhelmed, getting close for the first time while Alicia had been lying over the stone with a deathly paleness.

Fate thanked them all and started the preparations to move her to Stier Castle. The heiress thought that as soon as her sister was safe and well-taken care of, the sooner she could throw herself into finding the bastard that had attacked her sister.

As Shamal and healer Atenza gave instructions and watched over Alicia's transfer in the improvised stretcher that was used for the injured combatants, Fate took the opportunity to ask Micaiah and Victoria about what had happened.

"Signum and Zafira along with two squads are tracking him. The Warrior of Albion is also helping them. Several citizens said something, but we still don't know exactly what happened," Victoria explained. "I am so sorry Fate."

Fate grit her teeth.

First, she had to take her sister back to the safety of the castle. She would worry about the rest afterwards.

Whoever had done that was going to regret it to the last of their days.

Surrounded by high-security measures by elements of Victoria's and Micaiah's guards, Fate, Nanoha, and Olivie got in a carriage, while Shamal, healer Atenza, along with Hayate that did not want to move from Alicia's side, in the other while they made their way back to the castle.

The way back took a long time because Shamal requested the carriage shook the least possible to avoid affecting the injury more.

When they finally arrived at the castle, they noticed there was a significant movement of guards all around.

Some guards informed Fate that Signum had returned with news and that there were other injured people... The Hegemon had demanded to see Signum immediately and know what was happening.

"Go with her, Fate-chan," Nanoha said holding her arm tighter. "I will go with Shamal and Hayate and make sure Alicia is fine, I promise. Go with Signum-san and find the piece of scum that did this."

Fate stared at her wife and then at her sister being carried away.

"I will be back with you soon, Nanoha. Take care of her for me."

Nanoha gently touched Fate's cheek and giving her a quick kiss pushed her to get her going.

Fate all but rushed to the Throne Room, where at the mere sight of her, the guards opened the doors wide for her.

Signum was with a knee to the floor, bowing to the Hegemon

Zafira and Saber were in a similar position, a few steps behind.

"My goodness, Fate, you finally arrive," the Hegemon said, standing up.

"I was with Alicia, Mother… we brought her back a few minutes ago. It is quite likely physician Yagami has saved her life, but we still have to wait… her wound is very deep."

"Yes… so I have been told..." Precia said looking severely at her daughter. "And Fate, how is it possible that could have happened right in front you, exactly the day of the closure of the celebrations? An attack against the imperial family is outrageous."

"This is something we will find out, Mother. I can guarantee you that." Fate answered with her jaw tense.

"Maybe you could start by listening to the report of your second in command," Precia said looking at Signum and signaling her to stand up.

Signum raised with difficulty. Saber and Zafira imitated her.

Fate frowned and wondered if Signum was also hurt in any way.

Signum looked at Fate and repeated to her the report she had to give the Hegemon.

"We followed the tracks of a person," Signum started with a stiff face. "Wearing black and cloaked according to all the reports we have received, but we were not able to find him. We lost five men during the pursuit, several citizens that got in the way were injured and three died before we could do anything. The man escaped."

"What?!" Fate rebuked her subordinate without being able to believe what she was listening to. "How is it possible that someone was able to evade the Imperial Guard and also kill some of our men?"

"That is exactly the question, right Fate?" Precia intervened crossing her arms.

Fate looked at her mother and then to the two Huckebeins by her side, Fortis and Arnage, who were also looking back at her frowning.

"Where are your wife and her counselors?" Precia asked.

Fate looked at her mother disconcerted.

"They are with Aunt Olivie, in Alicia's room, taking care of her," Fate answered. "What do they have to do with any of this?"

Precia gave Signum a dismissive nod.

Signum, with a somber expression, asked in turn to one of the Imperial Guards to approach her. The man was holding a cape from the uniform of the guard in his hands and after bowing in front of Fate, extended it on the floor so she could see what was inside.

"Explain, Captain Signum," Precia ordered.

Signum clenched her fists.

"The men of the guard that died were attacked with this," Signum said pointing at the artifacts in front of Fate.

Over the dark fabric were shining several metallic stars with pointy edges, small but sharp knives, and a strange but threatening metallic chain that ended with a sickle in the tip. The most disturbing fact was that all the artifacts were, without an exception, covered in blood.

"The stars and the knives had poison and that large chain is called kusarigama, and it ended up in the neck of the only guard that was able to get close enough to the assailant," Signum continued. "Some of the witnesses claim that the subject attacked the citizens that tried to stop him with a large curved blade, very different from our swords."

Fate continued looking at her second in command disconcerted.

"To me, it seems to be very significant that you tell me your wife and her counselors are with Alicia right now, Fate," the Hegemon said, stepping down from the stage where the golden throne rests. "And even more so that you tell me that the healer from Nihon saved your sister's life."

Fate noticed Signum tensing like the string of a bow ready to shoot upon at Shamal's mention and wondered what the hell they were going on with that.

"Testarossa…" Signum said to her with a silent plea in her eyes. "All of these weapons are used by Nihon's mercenaries… the ninja."

Fate was speechless for a moment.

"If Her Highness allows me," Saber intervened, stepping forward to where Fate and Signum were standing. "Even if that is the case, that the act has been perpetrated by a ninja mercenary, that has nothing to do at all with Lady Nanoha and her counselors."

Precia looked at Saber with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, yes my brave Warrior of Albion, it has EVERYTHING to do with them… and until we figure out what has happened here… Guards! Arrest the three foreigners that are in my daughter's room and take them to the Tower of Dinsmark!"

— X —


	18. TRUTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: So... did you enjoy the last chapter? I think you all did, thank you Hero with No Name (nice to have you back, hang in there!), Anon, ImpoChicken and all the readers. Have you felt the rollercoaster of emotions... its time to prepare for the action and the way to the ending, four more chapters after this one plus the epilogue.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 17. TRUTH**

"You failed your mission… What makes you think I have to pay what was agreed… when YOU did not fulfill what was agreed?"

The voice of the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire, who was standing in the middle of her large chambers at Stier Castle, was soft and modulated, barely higher than a whisper within the absolute silence of the night at the castle; there were still a couple of hours left before dawn and several strategically placed candles illuminated the space leaving some shadowy pockets on the furthest corners where the halos of light could not manage to reach.

In one of those areas of blackness, at a safe distance from the powerful woman, who was still wearing her purple and white mantle that she had chosen for the closure of the festivities of the solstice, a figure, darker than shadows was bent down, with a knee and fist to the ground.

Upon the Hegemon's question, the figure raised its head, which had been bowed looking at the floor up until then, to face her.

Dressed in multiple layers, all in black where a minimal opening in the cloth covering the face allowed a pair of clear deep eyes to be seen under the dim light of the candle. With a subtle and graceful moment, the figure uncovered showing a feminine face, delicate yet strong, and shiny bronzed hair.

"Your Highness," the figure said with a hoarse deep voice. "I let you know that at such a distance it was almost impossible to control the result… unless the objective stays still… and nothing gets in the way since it would take several seconds for the arrow to reach its target. Your daughter… no, both of your daughters… moved after I shot."

"So all those unparalleled skills I heard so much about? Shouldn't you have considered that possibility?" Precia asked with an incredibly soft voice.

"I did, Your Highness," the woman answered looking directly at Precia. "It's the only reason your daughter is not dead…"

"Just barely..." Precia said, gritting her teeth with narrowed eyes.

The Hegemon turned around and moved to the small table beside her large four-posted veiled bed. As she turned back, with the same movement, she threw a black bag towards the ninja woman who swiftly caught it.

Neither moved until Precia spoke again.

"Leave now."

The woman started getting up but remained still bowing.

"Your Highness… all the exits are blocked as we anticipated it would happen, you offered me a safe way to get out of the city… once everything had happened…" the woman said as she weighed the bag of gold Precia had thrown at her with her hands.

"And you offered me a result that was not what happened… things never turn out as we expect," Precia said, unruffled, to the woman that could surely kill her in less than ten seconds. "I suggest you hurry and flee from Dinsmark as fast as you can. Fate is almost going berserk and I can assure you there is not a single member of the Imperial Guard that is not out there… looking for you."

Before the female ninja could move or answer a figure came out from the shadows with an unsheathed sword and stood next to the Hegemon.

The two women looked at each other, measuring each other up in the distance.

"You will not make it very far… ninja… but you are welcome to try…" the figure said with a deep feminine tone and a streak of arrogance in her voice. "The best thing you can do is rake your winnings… and vanish… Now."

The ninja gritted her teeth and held back a growl. It had been a trap since the beginning and she had befallen to the delusion of gold that was weighing heavily in her hands at the moment. She may not even get to live long enough to spend it.

"Escort the lady out of the castle… Cypha… it'd be better if no one sees you," Precia said without looking away from the ninja who slowly stood up after the words of the Hegemon.

In her mind, the woman was already considering all the possibilities until she decided on the one that offered the highest chance for survival. With a swift, nimble movement, in three leaps she dashed across the room and with a dead-on kick, opened the shutter of the window and jumped out into the nothing.

Cypha Huckebein ran towards the window only to see a silhouette crawling by the walls and lower ceilings of the castle, running away and getting lost and away under the night.

"What will happen if your daughter's men get a hold of her… Your Highness?" Cypha asked without looking at Precia.

"It will be her word against mine..." Precia answered with a slight shrug and a smile. "But just in case, have one of your men make sure she cannot speak much… they can keep the gold they find on her… obviously."

Cypha turned to the Hegemon and nodded slightly before asking. "And the other arrangements?"

"Let Fortis know first thing in the morning to summon Graham and the council to the Throne Room. The moment has come."

The tall brunette woman smiled widely before reverencing the Hegemon and heading to the door.

When the Hegemon was alone, she approached the window which the ninja had used to escape to close it softly. Then, without moving from her place, she said in a serene voice, "Are you coming out, or are you going to stay there ruminating whatever is on your mind?"

Nothing happened for a few seconds until the slight sound of a sliding panel against the stone wall was heard.

Olivie came from behind the shadows to the faint candlelight. Her face, usually tranquil and beautiful, looked disheveled. She stopped a couple of feet in front of Precia, clenching her shaking fists with all her strength,

"Now you need my permission to talk?" Precia said, turning to see her. "You have always been very diligent when taking such liberties with me."

Despite the Hegemon's words, Olivie kept in silence a few seconds more trying to control herself, and when she was able to speak, the effort she was making was still evident in her voice.

"You are making a mistake so huge… so categorical… that their consequences will be just as such… Precia if you move forward with this madness, you will not only destroy everything you have built with so much effort… with the sacrifices of so many…"

At that point, the Hegemon's face hardened and she approached her cousin to grab her by the arm and shook her.

"What are you saying? How dare you call my plans insane? You, better than anyone else, know what my purpose is! For the Belkan Empire to be the only one, the most powerful one… the consolidation of the dream Enzo bestowed on me!"

"Enzo acted with the people on his mind!" Olivie rebuked, shaking off from Precia's grip. "There was a reason for the consolidation of the Empire that had nothing to do with pure vanity and greed of power…! Claus chose Enzo for a reason..." Olivie never thought she would ever come to refer like that to the man he had come to hate for taking away the only woman she loved but she could not refrain herself after Precia's words. "He did not care about power just for the sake of it like the Huckebeins, the Gaiz, the Grendel or the Graze do… With your actions, you are no different from them and you are betraying…!"

Whatever OIivie was about to say was interrupted by a violent slap across her face that shook her leaving her on her knees on the stone-cold floor.

When Olivie looked up to see her, Precia's eyes were piercing on her, cold and hard.

"Apparently, you needed a reminder of who you were talking to," Precia said calmly but with a threatening tone in her voice and in her look. " _Do not challenge me,"_ her eyes seemed to be telling Olivie.

Holding Precia's gaze from her position, kneeling on the floor, Olivie answered with a sad voice "I thought I was speaking to the woman I love… It seems I was mistaken."

Precia suddenly froze at Olivie's words but most of all because of the way she was looking at her while saying them. Ever since she had gotten married to Enzo, Olivie had never said again that she loved her… Even though before getting married, she had sworn she would love her… forever, almost like in the Belkan wedding vows.

Olivie slowly stood up without breaking her gaze from Precia.

"You have gone too far, Precia… what you are doing to Fate, what you have done to Alicia, what you are doing to yourself and what you will do to the Empire if you continue…" Olivie said with deep grief.

"If that stupid ninja had done her job as she was supposed to, Alicia would not have been injured," Precia said almost to herself. "She was not supposed to get hurt."

"Fate was," Olivie said with determination in her voice and the Hegemon looked at her appreciatively. "You wanted for Fate to think that her wife or her family, or at least someone from Nihon, had attempted to kill her… But things did not work out as you expected… and now you pretend to make the best out of the situation and just blame Nihon for the attack. Did I miss anything?"

"That healer having saved Alicia is commendable…" Precia said. "But that only adds to everyone seeing Nihon as even more guilty of the attack."

"Fate does not see it like that at all, Precia… she is devastated from what happened to Alicia and for what you are doing to the woman she loves," Olivie said, getting closer to her before adding with a softer voice. "Reconsider, Precia, please…"

But her argument only enraged the Hegemon even more.

"Now it turns out Fate loves that foreigner?! Since when? What sort of ludicrous nonsense is that! The ONLY reason for that marriage to be was to take over Nihon in the cheapest, simplest possible way. Now we have the arguments to own them and wipe our opponents, including that annoying and useless wife of Fate."

"Fate would have not fought Racheakt, in the way that she did, if she did not love her, Precia…" Olivie continued. "You cannot do this to her now."

Precia turned her back to her cousin and walked up to one of the tables that was covered in scrolls and parchments.

"Love is for maids, stewards, and plebeians… We cannot afford to make decisions based on love, Olivie. I thought you had already learned that lesson in particular," Precia said, taking one of the parchments and handing it to Olivie.

"We take the decisions we have to, regardless of the price that comes with it."

Olivie looked at the contents of the parchment horrified and then looked at the Hegemon to tell her in a strangled voice, "You are forgetting who your allies are and who your enemies, Precia… I will not allow you to do this."

Precia almost completely closed her eyes. "You are going to betray me now?"

Olivie did not answer.

"You know the fate of traitors, Olivie… do not think I will stop because it's you… I already told you, we do what we have to do."

Olivie held Precia's stare for a few seconds and then turned to return from the secret panel she had used to get in. The Hegemon watched her silently and something inside her shriveled with the last look Olivie directed at her. Despite the fact that she had never said it to her, she had always admired her cousin's spirit, her firm determination of never giving up, of never stopping being by her side… her loyalty above everything else.

This time, however, she felt that for the very first time, Olivie was not going to be by her side.

"I will be in my room, so you know where to send the guards when you deem it necessary," Olivie said before leaving and getting lost in the shadows.

Precia stayed several minutes without moving just looking absently towards the darkness where Olivie had left.

— X —

Despite what she had just said, Olivie did not return to her room. She used the system of tunnels she knew like the back of her hand to get as close as possible to the quarters of the Guard where she was absolutely certain that, despite the hour, she would find Fate.

And she was not wrong.

Fate had worked all night with the guard looking for her sister's assailant.

After softly knocking on the door, Signum opened. Only the most trusted captain of her niece and Fate herself were in the room.

Over the table in front of Fate, several scattered maps showed the areas of the city where the guard was sweeping in search of the ninja. Olivie shook her fists. She could not have imagined either that the enemy was so close, in more ways than one.

Even as her chest hurt with the knowledge she had, she decided to keep that information in particular from Fate… at least for the time being. There were other pressing matters that she had to communicate with and that only Fate could take on. To cause a larger confrontation from the one already going on between Precia and Fate could only make things worse.

Fate, with a serious and aggravated countenance, raised her gaze from the table to see her aunt as soon as she stepped in, but neither she nor Signum spoke. The events of that night had resulted in a high share of unpleasantness and sadness for both of them and Olivie shuddered just by the mere thought of realizing how close they had been to a catastrophic incident.

After the sudden order from the Hegemon to arrest Fate's wife and her counselors, it all turned into chaos.

The guards bolted to fulfill the Hegemon's orders but Signum and Saber stood in their way to stop them.

Luckily for Fate and everyone else, no one unsheathed their swords in front of the Hegemon, which would have been a serious affront to her investiture that would not have been forgiven under any circumstance. At Fate's scream, everyone stopped but the Hegemon's orders remained unaltered.

Fate had the presence of spirit to refrain from challenging her mother in public and did the only thing on her hands to guarantee the safety of her wife and buy time.

" _I will handle this… Mother,"_ she had said, holding Signum's arm so she would keep her sword in the sheath. " _I will find the one responsible for this and will clear everything up... but... I reclaim... the custody of my wife and her counselors."_

The Hegemon had not budged a single bit upon Fate's arguments; she always had something to say against Nanoha, Hayate, and Shamal.

" _You reclaim?"_ Precia answered. " _That woman or her family or her country may have tried to assassinate your sister… or you…"_

" _Are you going to put at stake the stability of the Empire for her ass? Doesn't it turn out to be incredibly convenient that just now, so suddenly, she has decided to fall at your feet and open her legs for you…?_

" _It seems the three sluts exercise the arts of prostitution with extreme skill since neither you, nor your captain, nor your sister if she was able, can think properly when it comes to them..."_

" _I was expecting more brainpower from you... renowned Warrior of Albion…"_

One after the other, Fate endured the arguments and responded to them with the same ineffable and unwavering determination.

" _She is my wife and I will not allow for her to be treated like a vulgar traitor until that is fully and indisputably proven... It is my right to defend my wife and I will."_

Megane Alpine, as a member of the council, and Carim Gracia, as the priestess, had tipped the balance by interceding on Fate's behalf. Carim offered her personal guard to remain at all times with the guard Fate assigned to keep custody of her wife and Megane suggested that, since what Fate was requesting was fair, the Hegemon could design a censor.

Saber, speaking on behalf of the Kingdom of Albion, volunteered as such.

" _My duty as knight commands it, Your Highness,"_ she had said, bowing to Precia. " _But my honor demands I watch over Lady Nanoha with justice."_

Precia, for the first time, had no option but to give in. It seemed the foreigner had more allies than she was counting her with.

But the Hegemon was confident nothing would change the final outcome.

Fate had the painstaking responsibility of going for Nanoha and her counselors to Alicia's room, accompanied by Signum, Vita, Saber, and Schach Nouera, although only Fate and Signum entered the room to bring the terrible news.

Nanoha could hardly believe what she was hearing.

" _You cannot possibly believe we had something to do with this!"_ she almost yelled, pointing at Alicia, unconscious on the bed, holding on to Fate tightly. Hayate and Shamal were looking at them with such surprise and horror at that moment that Fate was absolutely sure none of them had been involved.

But knowing it and being able to prove it were two entirely different things.

Shuddering at the memory of Sieglinde and Konrad Jeremiah's tragic destiny, Fate promised to herself, with all the might in her heart, that would not happen to her wife. She would not allow it.

It took her a long while to calm Nanoha down and make her see that the only way for them to buy time was if the three of them accepted to be held in custody on the Tower of Dinsmark.

At last, Nanoha understood they had no other choice and only with Fate's promise and Saber's presence assuring her that she would protect them in the Tower at all costs while Fate and Signum clarified the situation, she was finally able to accept to go to the Tower with Saber, Vita, and Schach.

Fate had to stomach seeing her wife be taken away, and ever since that moment, she had frantically devoted herself, along with all the elements of the Imperial Guard, to find the true perpetrator.

She had not thought about anything else until that moment when her aunt Olivie stood in front of her.

"We need to talk, Fate," Olivie said. Signum started to leave but Olivie took her by the arm to stop her just as Fate had done the night before. "No, Knight Signum, please stay as well… what I have to say, concerns you both."

Fate and Signum looked at each other worriedly.

Olivie looked at one and then the other, and then taking a deep breath, she said in the clearest and shortest way she was able to, "Your mother is planning to invade Nihon."

"What?" Fate and Signum both asked simultaneously.

"That is not possible," Fate said. "The treaties we signed due to my wedding with Nanoha…"

Fate interrupted herself as she saw Olivie shaking her head.

"The treaties have a unilateral non-aggression clause," Olivie explained with sadness. "Since Nihon was the annexed territory… peacefully, in retribution they could not start any unilateral offensive against the Empire."

Fate looked at Olivie suddenly growing speechless.

"But there has not been any aggression against the Empire…" Signum intervened with concern all over her face.

Olivie remained silent while Fate and Signum thought about what she had just told them. Both were brilliant warriors and they were, invariably, going to draw the same conclusion.

"This has been a setup since the beginning," Fate finally said. "Someone is trying to frame Nanoha to justify that invasion and skip the treaties."

Olivie nodded.

"Who…?" Fate asked, shaking her fists with anger.

"Who else," Signum intervened looking at Fate with anger as well. "The Huckebeins must have been saving this since Veyron's death…"

Fate kept quiet and Signum added, "Testarossa… they are the only ones close enough to your mother to talk her into such monstrosity."

With deep pain in her chest, Fate had to recognize Signum was right. Olivie's look and silence only corroborated what her captain had affirmed.

"We need to find that ninja," Fate said leaning on the table.

"More than that, Fate," Olivie said, getting closer to place a hand over her niece's shoulder. "We need to do something to save Nihon."

Fate lifted her face and looked at her in surprise.

"You owe it to your wife, Fate," Olivie said. "Yes, we need to find that ninja to prove the conspiracy of the Huckebeins and save Nanoha, but before anything else, we need to save her country… Your mother is planning a complete invasion. In a few hours, she will present the decree to the council, and judging by how things are… no one is going to refuse. The people are outraged from what happened to Alicia. When the Hegemon blames Nihon, no one is going to think about your wife."

Fate had to agree her aunt was right.

During a full hour, the three women explored different possibilities, the alternatives… the costs of every misstep. Until Fate finally ordered:

"Summon Zafira, Signum."

If anyone got wind of what she was going to do, she might as well be accused of conspiring against the Hegemon which was good as conspiring against the Empire itself. And even being the official Royal Heiress herself, that would not prevent her from ending up thrown into the Tower with her wife.

Taking measures before her mother dictated the decree would put Olivie in a delicate situation, Fate was aware, but Olivie had accepted bearing the risk and the responsibility.

Fate did not have many options in any case.

When her very tall warrior was in front of her, Fate already had several sealed parchments ready in front of her.

"Zafira," she said. "I have never had a mission as critical as this one I am entrusting you now."

Zafira, who had been on point all night looking out for the attacker of Fate's sister, was immediately on alert mode.

"A stratagem far beyond our possibilities is underway against my wife's country. It is a full-blown injustice that cannot be allowed. You must go to Nihon at full speed and speak with Regent Takamachi so they can evacuate the city and find shelter. Under no circumstance must they engage in attacking the Belkan army. This," she said, handing a couple of scrolls to Zafira, "is the safe passage for the Royal Family of Nihon, as well as a petition of asylum for Kvenland and Anfang on my behalf. Nihon is a Belkan province now, so the leaders of these two countries must not be afraid to protect Nihon if there is no attack on the Empire."

Zafira took the scrolls and waited for Fate's last instructions.

"These are your instructions, Zafira; sealed up by me… No one will be able to accuse you of treason for fulfilling my orders," Fate said handing him the last of the scrolls. "Go as quickly as possible, Zafira… the least we have now is time."

Zafira bowed to Fate, "You can count on me, I will make it on time."

Fate squeezed his shoulder. She was counting on that, that's why she had chosen him.

"Go with him, Signum, send falcons to the locations where he will have to change horses."

Signum nodded and the two siblings left, leaving Fate and Olivie alone.

After a few seconds in silence, Fate asked. "How did you find out, aunt Olivie?"

Olivie who felt as physically as emotionally exhausted momentarily avoided Fate's gaze. The last thing she wanted to do at that moment was to give more compromising explanations and to Fate least of all people. Her niece still had a close relationship with her mother… but she had no idea how far she could go. And as much as it hurt herself, she could not yet let go of her loyalty to Precia.

She decided to lie… one more time.

"I found the scroll where she establishes the decree in her room yesterday night… We argued, I tried to convince her not to do it..."

"And she did not listen," Fate finished the sentence for her with a somber face.

That had been as closest to the truth as possible.

Fate dropped in a chair where she rested her elbows to hold her head in her hands.

"We will free your wife, Fate. For now, you have done the right thing by sending Zafira. Even if we cannot prevent your mother's decree, at least they will have a chance. It will take several days for the army to regroup and get ready for such an invasion," Olivie said trying to give Fate some encouragement.

"And what will happen to Nanoha in the meantime?" Fate asked, feeling frustrated and powerless.

"You have to stand by her side and give her the strength she needs right now… She must be sure that she is counting on you, Fate."

"I have to find the bastard that attacked Alicia..." Fate said, clenching her fists.

"Right now you have all the Imperial Guard on that search, Fate," Olivie said, getting closer to softly touch Fate's long hair, who she was still wearing in the high ponytail she had used for the ceremony of closure for the celebrations of the solstice and her gala armor. "The sun will rise soon, I think Nanoha would appreciate it very much if you were with her."

Fate looked at her aunt and without saying another word she rushed to the Tower.

Ever since Saber and Schach had taken Nanoha, her fury had been so intense she had not taken a moment to think of anything else than finding the aggressor. It hurt so much to think about where and how Nanoha was that she simply could not afford to do it.

But Olivie was right. She had to be by her wife's side… as much as it pained her seeing her in that situation.

— X —

The darkness of the cells in the Tower of Dinsmark was absolute… regardless of it being day or night. For the prisoners, it did not matter since there was impossible to see a ray of sunlight within the inside cells. The only source of light came from either the candles or the torches that the guards used to throw some food at them and watch them.

Some of the cells were multiple and several hopeless prisoners huddled in the reduced space they would spend the rest of their lives in, even if it was not very long once they had reached that situation. During the winter, almost every day one or two or more died, not due to the cold but to the diseases.

Other cells were individual but equally dark. The only privilege the occupants counted with was the solitude of their own misery.

The Tower was not a place of pleasure, the guards used to say. It had to be hell on earth for the ones that committed the worst possible crimes.

Nanoha had seen with terror the conditions in which the Florian sisters were kept, but at least, thanks to Alicia's intervention, they had let Shamal take care of them, and thanks to Fate they had been relocated to an area where, at least, there were torches in the hallways.

She had shuddered the first time she had been to that place… where now she found herself confined to.

Hayate and Shamal were sharing the same cell as her and the three kept hugging each other, sitting over a blanket on the cold floor while covering themselves with other blankets Schach had provided them with.

A privilege few could enjoy in the Tower of Dinsmark.

Schach remained at the entrance of the wing of cells where Nanoha and her counselors were confined, while Saber remained directly in front of the cell door, true to her promise of not leaving her sight from Nanoha at any time.

That was how Fate found them when she approached the cell, closely followed by one of the jailers and Garyu. Since he did not belong to the Imperial Guard, he answered only to the Hegemon and Megane Alpine in that order, so despite anything Fate could say, until she was the Hegemon herself, he could only fulfill the orders the Hegemon had given him.

"No one can enter the cell, Marshal Testarossa," Garyu said, following Fate who was striding ahead of him.

She only stopped until the moment her hands gripped the prison bars of the cell her wife was in.

"Nanoha!"

Nanoha, who had remained frozen as she heard footsteps closing in and had felt her heart skipping a beat as Fate had been mentioned, jumped up when she saw her.

"Fate-chan!"

Fate felt her heart wrenching by the sight of Nanoha and for hearing her refer to her with the endearment term she had only started to use the previous days… when they were sharing their intimacy.

Nanoha approached the heavy fence that worked as the door to her cell and held their hands together in between the bars. After looking at her wife and softly touching her face, Fate turned again to Garyu and the jailer.

"Open the cell," she ordered.

"That is not possible," Garyu insisted. "The Hegemon has ordered that no one goes in or out of that cell."

Fate looked at him severely. Under the light cast by the torches, her eyes looked like fearsome wells of rampant anger, yet her voice was clear, cold, and ruthless.

"No one is coming out… but I am coming in, Garyu… Even you should have enough common sense to understand that it is not wise to contradict the Imperial Heiress like this… Someone who sooner or later will have the decision over your life… or your death."

Garyu's face remained immutable but he swallowed with some difficulty after Fate's argument.

"We will all stay here, Executioner… No one pretends to contravene the orders of Her Highness, but you have to understand Marshal Testarossa is just not anybody," Saber intervened and Schach seconded her.

"You put me in a complicated position, Marshal," Garyu said, giving in a little. One way or another it was his neck at stake.

"I will talk with my mother, Garyu. There will be plenty of witnesses that you are not breaking orders but following mine," Fate said pointing at the women.

With a gesture of resignation, Garyu signaled to his companion who opened the heavy fence to let Fate inside.

Barely having crossed the threshold, Fate held Nanoha tightly in her arms. For a few minutes, they just remained like that, embracing each other in silence. Shamal and Hayate who had also stood up as they had seen Fate, retreated to one of the corners to give them some privacy in the precarious conditions they were in. Outside, everyone also turned their backs on the cell as soon as the door was closed again after Fate stepped in.

"I am so sorry," Fate murmured after a while without letting go of Nanoha.

The red-haired separated a little from Fate and cupping her face in her hands made her look at her. Inside the cell, little light came through, just enough to move in the dark.

"Alicia-chan… How is she?" Nanoha asked, deeply worried.

"Still sleeping with the medicines Shamal gave her… but stable," Fate answered. "But I…"

Nanoha did not let her continue, pressing her fingers over her lips.

"No… do not say you are sorry again. This is not your fault," Nanoha said, forcing herself to smile. "You have only tried to protect us."

Even in the darkness that surrounded them, she could read the traces of exhaustion and worry in Fate's face. She had to be strong and give strength to her wife even if within her she felt like shaking like a leaf upon the uncertainty of what would happen.

Fate clenched her teeth. She was not doing it right.

"I will find whoever attacked Alicia and all this will be cleared up, Nanoha…" she said with fierce determination. "Someone will pay for every second you spend on this place… significantly."

Nanoha gently touched Fate's face and tiptoed to brush her lips with hers.

"I know… we will be fine. Do not worry too much about us… Saber-san and Schach-san are here… We will be fine…" Nanoha said trying to sound convincing and trying to believe it herself as well.

Fate embraced Nanoha again very tightly, debating whether to tell her anything about the possible attack on her country.

At last, feeling her wife slightly trembling in her arms, she decided against giving more preoccupations and sadness to Nanoha at least until the military decree was not an irrevocable certainty.

Knowing she had to leave her soon, Fate hugged with even more strength. She did not want to let go of her. She did not want to leave that cell leaving Nanoha in the cold and darkness.

But she had to.

She not only had to find the mysterious and lethal assailant but she also had to avoid an invasion, an arbitrary and unfair one… and she also had to find out who was behind it all.

Breathing in deeply with all the might she could muster, she very softly broke herself from Nanoha.

"I will come back later…" she said, softly caressing Nanoha's face and hair. "Signum will also come in a while."

Nanoha nodded and reluctantly as well she stepped back from Fate so she could leave.

With infinite sorrow, Fate gripped one of the bars of the cell and when the jailer opened it, she forced herself out.

She also forced herself to look back once again at Nanoha, standing in the middle of the cell, with the bars in between them and she imprinted that memory in her mind with fire. It would be the best incentive she would have to not rest day or night until she was able to get her wife out of that place.

Before heading back to Stier Castle, her eyes suddenly met with Saber's.

"Do not fear for her, Lady Testarossa," the blond foreign warrior reassured Fate.

In any other situation, the jealousy would have eaten her up alive, but at that moment, Fate was grateful that it was Saber and not anyone else there with Nanoha while she did what she had to do.

When she came out to the piercing morning cold and the sun rising, a single resolution lifted her heart: She would free Nanoha, no matter what.

— X —

During the early hours of the morning, Fate concentrated with Micaiah and Victoria looking for the assailant on every corner in Dinsmark, she sent her best scouts, led by Signum, to every direction around them and sent messages with her falcons to the vigilance outposts on the outskirts of the city so her men would also close the search from the outside in.

To no avail.

Alicia was still fighting between life and death.

By noon, everyone in Dinsmark heard and was paralyzed when the Hegemon called for the Council of Nobles and the high ranks of the military with the choir of dozens of trumpets sounding the Belkan Call of War.

It had been over fifteen years since a call to war of such magnitude had been heard in the city.

Fate, who was returning at that moment to the castle, felt her heart shrinking when, from the main yard of Stier Castle, after hearing the call, she saw the enormous banner with the Belkan crest in gold and green that waved proudly from the highest point of Stier Castle, slowly descending.

That banner was only moved from its position for two reasons: to wave at half-mast as a sign of imperial mourning… or to be replaced by the black and golden banner of the declaration of war. When the banner did not stop at halfway, Fate almost felt guilty for not feeling relieved for her sister and bolted towards the Great Throne Room. Victoria and Micaiah, fearing the same, ran behind her.

As they got closer to their objective, more and more people got in their way.

Everyone that was someone in the Empire headed to the encounter with the Hegemon.

General Graham, accompanied by other generals and military high ranks and allies, Megane Alpine, Victoria Dahlgrün 'Mother', Mikel Chevelle, father to Micaiah, as well as notable representatives of Bekan nobility living in Dinsmark: Crozelg, Gaiz, Lanster, Magnus, Liese, Stratos, Segebrecht… Huckebeins and many more kept arriving.

Fate swallowed with difficulty. Everyone looked extremely sober and gloomy. Many of them were die-hard conservatives. Fate counted her allies and found very few options. So few that she even felt relieved when she saw the representative of the doctrine, Carim Gracia arriving a little before the Hegemon appeared in the crowded room.

Fate did not really know if Carim Gracia could be counted as one of her few allies, but at least she knew, thanks to her aunt Olivie, that the priestess did not commune with extremist conservatives.

Fate came to the conclusion that her only alternative was to appeal to the common sense of the military commanders. To launch a campaign at the beginning of the winter would be extremely expensive not only, in economical costs but other resources as well.

If she could not convince them about the injustice of the action she could at least appeal to their rationality.

However, those light breezes of hope were shattered when the Hegemon appeared in the Great Throne Room.

Precia, who had always… always worn exquisite and elegant mantles and dresses in Stier Castle since her engagement to Enzo Testarossa, showed up wearing the golden imperial armor and the Hegemon's red mantle of war.

Fate looked at her mother gaping. Just as everyone else.

Precia was a formidable strategist, the reason for which she had led the last ten years of expansion of the empire with an iron fist and ruthlessly adding success after success. She had been on the front of the battles at the beginning of the expansion, as was expected from the leader. Although being an excellent fencer, she had never been in the middle of a bloody battle like Enzo or Fate had been. The Hegemon used to criticize the excessive combatant warrior-like spirit her husband kept until the end, although at the same time promoted and encouraged the image of Fate as a Warrior Queen while looking down on Alicia's limited availability for that role.

" _The Hegemon is not merely a soldier or warrior… is THE WARRIOR,"_ she used to say, " _The Hegemon's glory must be above everyone else's, it is not enough to be invincible, one must be unreachable."_

In time, she had allowed the great Belkan military strategists to take over the conquests under her orders, and eventually, the supreme position had belonged to Fate.

Until that day.

The silence extended across all the room and the only thing heard was the ringing of Precia's armor as she made her way to the stage of the Throne, and unlike other occasions, she did not take her seat on it but remained standing up. Her shiny long hair gloriously fell framing a ruthless face.

There was nothing Fate could do.

There was nothing she could say.

The Hegemon only had to unsheath and raise the sword that had belonged to Enzo Testarossa and many other Hegemons on the Belkan line for all the room to explode in an uproar.

When the sound finally subsided, the Hegemon spoke. And her speech was very short.

"We have received an attack directly to the Belkan heart. An attack that can only be countered in a single way… Let the black flag wave in Dinsmark's sky."

Everyone had already read the Hegemon's decree emitted that same morning. The military chiefs had received their instructions. Everyone was talking about a decision already taken, accepted, and backed up.

It was until that moment that Fate understood why she had not received any communication.

Precia in person was taking command on the last and ultimate attack that would consummate the expansion of the Empire over Nihon.

After that, several orders and commands were sent to determine the mobilizations, the numbers, the generals in charge... the actions. There was nothing to discuss. The decision had been taken long before. Fate learned that the vantage troops would leave immediately and the rest of the army that was still in Nihon would receive hundreds of reinforcements from all over the empire. Just as it was instructed in the directions they had received, the Hegemon planned to sweep over Nihon in a swift, massive unquestionable move.

Fate was glad she had sent Zafira before dawn but she was starting to wonder if her friend and trusted warrior would really be able to make it on time so that the action would actually count for something.

Precia gave her final general instructions and got ready to have a reunion exclusive to the military actions that were crucial in timing. At that moment, Fate tried to request a moment alone with her mother to speak.

"This is not the best time… Fate," Precia said, looking at her daughter with a streak of anger. "I was expecting this to be your place, your leadership…"

"Mother… this is a mistake. We cannot launch a massive attack, a large-scale war, just because there is a suspicion that Nihon was involved in the incident," Fate said looking at her mother with a silent request.

"Do you intend to give our enemies time, so we are the ones being attacked?" the Hegemon asked.

Instead of answering, Fate asked back. "Don't you think this is all quite convenient for someone's plans?"

Her mother's answer froze her still. Not only in her body but in her heart as well.

"Of course it is, Fate… it's quite convenient for _our_ plans."

— X —

Each and every attempt from Fate and her few allies, Olivie, Carim… the matriarch of the respected Dahlgrün family, were useless.

The great monster of war was hungry and moving, and it seemed everyone was eager to feed it.

By that day's sunset, the only thing Fate could think of was how she was going to break the news to Nanoha.

Before heading to the Tower to see her wife, she went to her sister's room who, still with a deathly lividness, was bedridden, fragile, and unconscious.

"I need you so much right now," Fate mumbled kneeling by Alicia's bed, barely touching her sister's hands that rested over the thick covers.

The task Precia had assigned to Fate during the raid was to protect the city while the majority of the army quickly left for the war. Only the Imperial Guard would remain to protect the Empire's capital.

Those same men Fate had frantically looking for her sister's attacker.

Fate had protested but the Hegemon had not even listened to her arguments.

"That is your mission, Fate. To protect the citizens and the city. You do not have enough people? Then put your priorities in order. Finding that individual will not heal your sister… Securing the city protects the Empire."

But Fate could just not accept it.

Accepting that meant losing Nanoha.

So she kept half of her elements still tracking and looking outside the city and the other half in the task her mother had assigned to her.

Although that did not solve the problem at hand.

To tell Nanoha that a war was coming to her home, her country, and her family; towards everything she loved and that she had tried to protect by marrying her.

Feeling the weight of the world over her, she stood up and walked alone to the Tower of Dinsmark.

The streets boiled with the frantic activity of the preparations for the army. And alone in the middle of the city, the Tower bestowed its rising silhouette as an ominous reminder of the injustices that had been committed and of the ones to come.

Even at the distance, illuminated only by the lights of the torches, Fate recognized the figure that was waiting in front of the Tower's entrance.

Saber.

The warrior did not even wait for Fate to get off her horse before asking.

"Is it true what Captain Signum has informed me? Is the Empire declaring war against the Kingdom of Nihon?"

Fate tensed up. Saber's tone had not been challenging, it did not sound even as a recrimination. And yet, Fate felt like failing in every way possible with her answer.

"It is true."

The two blondes looked at each other for a few seconds.

At last, Saber was the first one to speak again.

"Lady Nourea and I prevented Lady Nanoha and her counselors from finding out. Captain Signum informed us but the guards of the Tower are frantic."

"I will take care of it," Fate said and hurried inside the Tower.

"Lady Testarossa," Saber called her. Fate turned to look at her. The eyes of the Warrior of Albion, clear and sharp glowed with determination, and something else Fate was not able to read.

"By my King's instructions, I must present myself with your mother, but I will return. I have promised."

"We all do what we must, Sir Saber…" Fate said. "I thank you for what you have done already."

After bowing her head to Fate, Saber went to take her horse.

As she walked through the sordid and dark hallways of the Tower, Fate was almost thankful that Saber would not be present for what she had to tell Nanoha.

As she arrived at the cell she found Signum, Vita, and Schach guarding the door.

Signum looked at Fate and shook her head. Fate felt an even heavier weight in her heart. Nanoha and her counselors were still oblivious to what was happening.

Fate sent Vita for the guard to open the cell for her. She could not tell Nanoha what she needed with the set of cell bars between them.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha called her as soon as she saw her, standing up to meet her. The hope that sparkled in Nanoha's eyes slowly vanished when her gaze met Fate's.

Fate and Nanoha, holding each other's hands through the bars between them, looked at each other until the jailor arrived to open the door for Fate. By the man's expression, it was clear Vita made sure that he was to open the door and keep his mouth shut.

It was until Fate was inside that Nanoha tried to ask something but no sound made its way out of her lips.

" _What can I possibly ask her?"_ Nanoha thought, feeling the anguish growing inside her upon Fate's silence. " _If they found the attacker? If Alicia-chan is fine? If she has woken up?"_

Nanoha knew the answer to all those questions without Fate having to say anything. Her wife would have arrived with a different look on her face if there was any answer different from what she had told her that morning. They had not found the attacker and Alicia was not better.

Then, Nanoha noticed it.

Something even worse was happening.

The tormented look in Fate indicated grief that was far beyond those regrettable and sad events.

"Fate-chan…" she whispered while Fate held on to her tightly. Harder, considerably harder and stronger than she had held her that morning.

With her soul hanging from a thread and fearing what Fate was there to tell her, Nanoha remained silent until Fate's embrace loosened and stepped back to hold her by the shoulders.

Even in the darkness, Nanoha could see that Fate's beautiful eyes were darkened by a weight that overpowered her.

"Nanoha…" Fate started to say, struggling and failing to find the words.

Until Nanoha could not bear it anymore.

"Tell me please, Fate-chan…" she begged, resting her hands over Fate's chest, "it's worse not knowing what is going on."

Breathing in deeply, Fate said it in the only wait it could be said.

"Dinsmark… has declared war against Nihon..."

Nanoha turned pale.

For a few seconds, her mind was blank. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to hit Fate… she wanted to hit whoever was guilty of what was going on… but she was unable to do any of those things and she just stood immobile, silent; shocked by the news.

Fate hugged her slowly and cautiously, expecting an explosion that never happened.

And that wrenched her heart far worse than if Nanoha had yelled and stricken her.

"I have taken some measures," Fate said, still holding Nanoha in her arms. "Zafira left very early this morning towards Heian-kyo with a message for your father."

Just at that moment, Nanoha raised her head to look at Fate and a slight sparkle of life appeared in her eyes.

Fate then explained to Nanoha how she had received the news of the Hegemon's intentions and had sent Zafira to alert her father to evacuate the city and minimize the human losses.

It was a minimal palliative, at best. Nanoha's family and people were going to lose everything. And still, there was nothing Fate could do to avoid it. Every minute that went by, the possibility of stopping the attack and invasion of Nihon became smaller.

Nanoha did not say anything to Fate's news and just remained limp and quiescent in her arms.

"Nanoha…" Fate called her name several times worried, without getting an answer. Her wife remained with her head tilted down and her eyes with a dark and lost look.

Until a hand on Fate's shoulder intervened.

Fate turned to meet Hayate's blue and very sparkling eyes.

"Nanoha-san… is going to need some time… Fate-san… We all do…"

With her heart torn, Fate looked at Hayate and slowly stepped away so the counselor could hold her lady and friend. As Shamal got closer to them, Fate could see the glow of the silent stream of tears running down the physician's face.

The three hugged in silence in the middle of the dark cell.

Fate, a few steps away from the three women, heard Signum's armor tinkling lightly with the effort the warrior was doing refraining herself from hitting the first thing at hand. She perfectly understood the frustration of her second in command because she, herself, was shaking from the powerlessness upon the pain and humiliation of the woman she loved.

The guard, frightened by the look of Fate and Signum, had long left, leaving the keys and the responsibility to Schach and VIta who only remained standing up, tense and silent, in the dark.

For a long while, the only sound in that hallway of the Tower of Dinsmark was the crackling from the torches.

The tears from the warriors are always silent.

— X —

During the following two days, Fate did not sleep, did not eat, and barely had something to drink.

She could not lose time in such banalities.

The night had already fallen and her mother would leave at the first light of the morning towards Heian-kyo, the attack to Nihon's capital would take place as soon as the supreme leader of the Empire arrived without any delay or concession. The army was ready and surrounding the city.

Dinsmark, on the other hand, was empty and silent. The citizens knowing a big war was taking place outside the city were anxious and expectant.

Falcons and crows kept coming and going from all directions, with orders, instructions, and ciphered messages.

Alicia was stable but remained unconscious.

Fate knew she was running out of time. She had to find a way to stop her mother or everything would be lost.

Walking with long strides through the hallway that led to her room, Fate struggled to find a solution since she still had no lead from the attacker or their accomplices. With Victoria's help who had been able to get special permission to remain in Dinsmark with Fate, and Signum they had drawn the conclusion that someone must have helped the attacker. As skillful and resourceful he may be, no one would disappear like that.

Deep in her thoughts, Fate walked past what was her matrimonial room with Nanoha and noise coming from inside made her stop.

The hallway was completely empty. Despite the late hour, all her guards were assigned to a position or taking a brief break before the changing of guards. Signum had convinced her that she could not keep all the guards she was counting on in that frantic non-stop rhythm at all times.

Signum insisted that Fate had to eat and rest but the blonde could not simply sit down or rest without thinking in Nanoha's almost lifeless look in her eyes. Her wife's response had barely improved over the days but her look was more hopeless.

And Fate could just not bear it.

And that's why she could not stop for a second.

Looking at the door of the room they had shared, she thought that even if she did not give up on her efforts, she had to rest. She was starting to hear weird noises.

When she was starting to continue her way to her room, a new noise inside the room turned her into alert mode, and unsheathing her sword she got ready to enter the room that, with Nanoha and her counselors detained in the Tower, had to be empty.

The sound she had heard was very real and was coming from inside the room.

Fate opened the door and imminent darkness received her. The window of the room was closed so not even the faintest light from the outside got in. Only the light from the torches of the hallway managed to create an island of light at the entrance and barely more. After that everything was in complete darkness.

Fate sharpened her eyesight and hearing and cautiously entered the room. As her eyes got used to the darkness, she identified the outline of the things she knew so well in that space. The table where she had worked, the built-in-the-wall armoire where she kept her belongings and weapons… the bed where she had made love with Nanoha…

A second was enough to get distracted as the door was closed behind her and Fate ended up with the edge of a sword at her neck while getting surrounded by the darkness.

"Do not move, Marshal Testarossa…" a soft hoarse voice said, a voice Fate was sure she had never heard before in her life.

Fate stood still trying to analyze the situation she was in.

"If you drop your sword right now and promise to stay still… I will give you many of the answers you are looking for," the voice offered.

Judging by the person's voice, Fate had already a good notion of the position and height even in the darkness.

"Fine," she said and although she doubted her attacker could actually see her, she pretended to drop her sword but at the last moment, moved away from the edge of the sword at her neck and launched to attack.

Her lunge would have worked against almost anyone but not against the opponent in front of her.

In a matter of seconds, after a violent combination of accurate strikes, Fate found herself knocked to the ground, gasping for air and without her sword.

"You should have spared us both from that," the voice said, leaving her on the ground while lighting a candle and placing it on the table.

Still trying to recover and getting up, Fate saw a completely draped in black figure that was pointing a strange curved blade to her face.

"You have to understand Marshal Testarossa if I wanted to kill you… or anyone for that matter, I would have already done so."

Fate who was finally getting more oxygen to her brain finally understood who she was facing.

"Alicia…" she mumbled with difficulty. "You hurt Alicia."

The figure lowered the sword pointing at her face but did not sheathe the sword.

"More like… I tried not to kill her," the woman clarified.

"You killed others," Fate growled angrier and with a clearer head. She had never been knocked out of combat like that before.

"I would have preferred not to, killing them was not part of my task, but it was impossible to avoid," the woman said. There was no regret in her voice but the tone was somber

The keyword of what the woman had said, sparked in Fate's mind like fire on dry weeds, burning into her. With the most dignity she was able to gather, she stood up and faced the figure in front of her.

The figure, just as she had done several nights before, uncovered her face so Face would look at her under the dim candlelight.

"Your task?" Fate asked enraged.

The woman nodded. "A task was assigned to me. Although things did not work out as planned."

"What task?" Fate wanted to know, feeling that the rage had triggered something inside her she was not aware it even existed.

The woman kept quiet.

"What task?!" Fate repeated, infuriated.

The woman whose stand had been relaxed up to that moment shifted to a stance.

"We can both help each other Marshal Testarossa… Just as I said, I have the answers you seek, but I will need something in return," the woman said.

"What?" Fate asked who never imagined what the woman would ask for.

"Protection."

Fate was speechless for a few seconds.

It was obvious the woman had foreseen and planned the encounter. As the Imperial Guard was scattered around looking for her, she was right there with Fate. She had made it happen to be there with Fate. Looking for protection. Or so she said. Fate debated internally wondering what to do.

" _Is this a new trap?"_ Fate thought. " _Never in my life have I ever seen a person like this. If she has managed to make her way here to find me… Why didn't she kill me? Why risk getting caught right here in Dinsmark's castle of all places? And why did she start offering answers in exchange for protection?"_

The possibilities only made Fate shudder.

"We are running out of time… Lady Testarossa… what will be your decision?" the woman insisted.

"Before I answer," Fate said, "there is something I need to know."

The woman made a vague gesture that could be interpreted as an acceptance.

"Are you really from Nihon?" Fate asked with her heart in her mouth.

The woman sheathed the sword and adjusted it to the cloth band that circled her waist.

"I am from Nihon…" the woman answered. "But it has not been Nihon who assigned me with the task nor for whom I did it… And I did not foresee the consequences that this job would have for my country."

Almost without realizing it, Fate sighed relieved.

"What is your name?" she asked then.

The woman made a gesture annoyed but replied. "Ninjas do not get a name… but you can call me… Arf."

"If you answer all of my questions… I will grant you protection… Arf," Fate said, openly looking at the woman.

In a very succinct and straightforward way, maybe too much for what Fate could handle, Arf explained how she had been recruited by a good-looking, yet with a frail and delicate appearance, man… who was always by the Hegemon's side and who had informed her since the beginning and to the end all about her task. She explained to Fate the payment she had been offered and the procedure to realize. She also told her that the order had come directly from the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire.

Fate felt her head spinning uncontrollably and forced herself to remain steady; forced herself to listen to everything up to the end.

Arf told Fate everything, ever since she had arrived at Dinsmark for the celebrations of the winter solstice up that same night she had prepared everything to meet with her with that sole purpose, including the preparations she had to make, the meetings she had, and the payment she had received and from whom.

"I do not care how much I was paid… there was simply not a single way to get out of the city alive," Arf explained at last.

Fate finally understood everything that had happened.

"Have you been in the castle all this time?" she asked.

"That's right," Arf said with satisfaction. "You were too busy looking outside… In fact, you have been looking for all your enemies outside when they have been inside since the very beginning…"

Claps from the outside cut off Arf's words and both women were on immediate alert.

The claps continued as the door opened.

Arf looked at Fate with anger and desperation.

The exterior lighting from the torches made it difficult to make out the features of the face from the figure standing out against the light.

It was a tall, very slender man, that much Fate could tell. But when the figure stepped in still slowly clapping, the effect of the light subsided, and even by the candlelight, Fate's heart shrunk as she recognized the face of the man.

"Finally… someone from the outside has come to have to explain everything to you… You have always been like that dear Fate… too dense to realize the obvious."

Fate was speechless and petrified still without giving credit to what she was seeing.

"What's the matter…? Are you not going to welcome me…? Haven't you missed me at all?"

Even with the window closed, a huge racket was heard outside, coming from the castle's main yard. Screams. Horses neighing. Clashes of swords.

And inside the dimly lit bedroom, Fate's voice with barely a whisper.

"Veyron."

— X —


	19. BETRAYAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated M for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Thanks again everyone for reading, and very specially to Hero with No Name and anon for your comments, the sudden rush of emotion when I get an email seeing someone left a comment is truly priceless and for that, I thank you.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 18. BETRAYAL**

"Well… it seems you are surprised to see me, dear friend."

Veyron walked very slowly into the room, slightly extending his arms from his body to show the large sword he was carrying and that he had kept in the shadows behind his back.

"It will be best if you do not move ninja-girl, even if you kill me with one of your gimmicks… the Imperial Heiress could suffer some irreversible damage and you would be even more screwed than you already are," Veyron said with a mocking smile addressing Arf but without losing sight of Fate, with the tip of his sword moving towards her.

Arf, much farther away from Veyron than Fate, was already considering her possibilities. Everything pointed out that someone besides her had also timed the proper moment to make their move.

Restraining her frustration, Arf concluded she would have to wait and see how the events unfolded. The newly arrived was blocking the door with his body, outside chaos could be heard and nothing guaranteed Arf that there were not more men waiting outside in the hallway. She looked at Fate, but the blonde was still recovering from the shock of seeing again a man she had thought was dead. The sword Arf had made her drop was on the floor. There was not a single way for Fate to recover it without exposing herself.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Veyron said, looking again at Fate since he had some certainty that Arf would not move. "It does not happen every day that one recovers a friend that comes back from the grave… I thought you would be exultant."

"How…" Fate was barely able to ask.

Veyron laughed and approached even closer to her.

"With help… of course… one I was not even expecting myself after the person I thought of as my unconditional friend left me there tossed like garbage..." The smile disappeared from Veyron's face and his face fell. "They told me you did not even come back the next day to see me Fate… that there were no funerals held for me and that my _friend_ never shed a tear for me..."

"I was unconscious for three days after our battle, Veyron… everything was over by the time…"

"No!" Veyron yelled leaping towards Fate while he brandished the edge of his sword against her neck, "Everything was over long before that! Ever since you laid eyes on that goddamned foreigner and you forgot about everything that really mattered!"

Fate did not flinch despite having Veyron's sword at her neck and held his gaze without uttering a single word.

"But don't you worry..." Veyron said smiling again. "Your dear wife is already at the place where she belongs and soon she will get what she deserves… as you can hear, we are already taking care of everything..."

Fate tensed up.

Nanoha.

Nanoha was in the Tower. The noises coming from the patio had increased indicating the few members of the guard that were at the castle were ferociously fighting against… someone.

Fate felt the desperation clawing into her.

She had to leave.

She had to get to Nanoha.

She had to know what was going on.

Alicia.

… Alicia was unconscious in her room.

Her mother.

… Precia was getting things ready to leave with her escort first thing the next morning.

If she was in the situation she was currently in, how would her mother and sister be? And Nanoha? Veyron was there talking with her and surely he had not come alone. Fate clenched her fists.

Veyron burst out laughing.

"Are you finally understanding things... dear friend?" he asked, stepping away from Fate. "Yes, I have had some help. Even from that ninja behind you and that now pretends to strike a deal with you. She is a mercenary who had no scruples to betray her own country for a bag of gold, you'd be wise to reconsider your allies, Fate. But the ones that have helped me the most are not like her. They do care about our Empire and for it to belong to the appropriate hands… which have not been your mother's and will not be yours… The Belkan Empire… can only belong to the true nobility..."

Fate understood at last. The man Arf had described was none other than Fortis Huckebein. She had fallen into their trap long ago. The real question was, who were they along with Fortis and his family? Who, besides them, had been the real enemies she had failed to identify?

"I could have defended you… I insisted to Fortis and Karen that you were not like your mother and that we should not hurt you," Veyron said looking at her with deep contempt. "But my faith in you was repaid with a punishment… Fortis has not stopped reminding me of it for a single day since I woke up from our… duel… And now everything has changed."

Fate knew as she looked at Veyron that she would not stand a chance against him. She had to leave immediately and get to Nanoha, but Veyron was ecstatic with his _victory_ and he needed to rub into Fate's face how smart they had been.

"Your mother thought that Fortis's plan about the rebels had been brilliant. An ideal way to get rid of the political enemies that were not happy with you ascending to the Belkan Throne… The only thing she never realized was that we would destroy her allies and not her enemies with it… She is the only one you can blame for your situation, Fate," Veyron said laughing.

During his long talk, Veyron had relaxed the sword against Fate's neck. Arf knew she would not get a second chance.

With a swift movement, the ninja threw one of her shurikens to the sword that was pointing at Fate's neck. The violent collision of metal against metal produced a sparkle and Veyron stepped back startled; Fate launched to her sword and when Veyron was getting ready to lunge at her with his face contorted in fury, his sword clashed against Arf's katana.

Veyron gritted his teeth and backed down. His body was blocking the exit to the two warriors… but there were two of them. Only with Fate armed, he already had enough on his plate. And he did not know how long his backup would take to arrive. He had been following Fate for a while and he had not been able to help himself as soon as he saw her enter the matrimonial bedroom. Even when he heard her talking with Arf he had thought he stood a chance if Fate was disarmed… but with the two of them allied, it was best to retreat.

With a swift move, he exited to the hallway harshly shutting the door behind him. Two more shurikens struck deeply on the door half a second after Veyron had closed it.

As he got away as fast as possible through the corridor, Veyron was sure those two did not stand a chance of getting away. Fortis's men should have already taken control of Stier Castle by that time. It was just a matter of time before he would get Fate in his hands.

Arf looked at Fate. The heiress wanted to bolt behind Veyron but something much more critical was happening and she did not have control of the castle anymore. Blowing off the candle Arf had lit, she approached the window and opened it.

At the castle's yard, several dark-cloaked men were confronting several soldiers of the Imperial Guard, the latter ones, being outnumbered, would not be able to hold the uneven battle much longer.

Fate barely held back an infuriated exclamation. She had been taken completely by surprise at the moment Stier Castle was most vulnerable. The fact that it had been a treacherous betrayal from someone her mother trusted did not make it any easier to withstand the imminent feeling of failure that crushed her.

"We need to get out of here," Fate said, turning with a hardened face to look at Arf. "We don't have much time left."

"We don't know how things are out there, we have to avoid everyone," Ard said, covering her face again until only her eyes remained visible.

Considering she could no longer tell a friend from a foe, Fate could not agree more with the statement.

"There are ways," she told Arf. " Follow me."

All the bedrooms of the Imperial Family were connected by secret passageways to use in emergencies. It had been long since Fate had used the one in her bedroom. Alicia and she used to play on the ones connecting their rooms to stay up late once they found out about them, to avoid the supervision of their parents.

They had never needed to use them for an emergency before. Not until that day.

Pressing some of the rocks near to one of the columns of her room, a side panel slid revealing an even darker entrance in the penumbra they already were in. Fate hurried through it and once they were both inside, she closed the entrance again and the complete darkness engulfed them.

The passageway was narrow and asphyxiating, the side walls could be reached without fully extending the arms. Fate had walked them with at least a small candle, but now they were completely in the dark. The blonde was still sure she could make it to her sister's room so she indicated to Arf that she would lead the way. The ninja followed her with outstanding skills

They had not advanced much when a faint light appeared several feet in front of them. At the end of the tunnel Fate and Arf were traveling, a small light that grew brighter could be seen. In that area, the passageway made a turn to the left and made its way towards her sister and her mother's rooms.

Someone bearing a light was walking towards them.

Fate and Arf got ready.

The first thing they were able to see was the tip of a sword.

"Wait!" Fate exclaimed barely on time before the ninja could throw one of their attacks.

Signum, with her uniform and armor stained, carrying a small torch was standing in front of them.

"I am glad you made it, Testarossa," Signum said. "I have just been in your study and there are men already going through it, I was not sure if they had captured you or not… until he arrived requesting backup to capture you… Then I decided to come this way."

"Have you seen him?" Fate asked, who had already reached the point where Signum was in the corner of the two passageways. There was no need to specify who she was talking about.

"Yes," Signum said aggravated. "That is how I also learned you were not alone."

The ninja and the Belkan warrior looked at each other with extreme suspicion.

"Arf is going to help us, Signum, I have promised her protection… in exchange for the truth about what has happened here," Fate said. "But now we have to get out of here, I need to go get Nanoha, put Alicia in a safe place, and my mother as well."

Signum shook her head.

"I already made sure Vita and two of our guards took Alicia to a safe place. Victoria, along with all the men we could gather, went to meet the Hegemon while I came looking for you. The area around Her Highness's chambers is boiling with intruders. She and you, and probably Alicia as well, are the main targets, Fate… you cannot go to the Hegemon now… not if you want to protect the Throne… To the world, you are the official heiress… As long as they don't capture you, there is hope."

Fate clenched her fists tightly. Signum was right. She had already thought about it while she talked with Veyron, and while she walked through the dark passageway.

Signum continued. "And not especially... if you want to make it to the Tower."

"Do you know anything about the situation in the Tower?" Fate asked as she made her way through the same way Signum had come through.

"The situation in the city suddenly turned into chaos. Someone must have opened the doors for the intruders to storm in and for us to be taken by surprise like this… In the Tower, they might be able to keep a stronghold… Unfortunately, I do not know anything else…" Signum said, clenching her fists. "As I was coming to get you, Alicia, and the Hegemon, I also sent Micaiah over there. Saber is with them, as well as Schach. They must be withstanding."

Fate knew they were good and loyal, but she could not trust anyone to protect Nanoha.

Several feet ahead, they arrived at a confluence of passageways. The one to her right directed to Precia's rooms. The one to the left would take them outside the castle.

Fate stopped for a few seconds.

There would be no turning back once she decided the path to follow.

Feeling something ripping inside her, she advanced with determination through the path to her left.

— X —

The way from Stier Castle to the Tower was something Fate had never experienced in her life before. She had been on the battlefield, in dangerous, violent fights, filled with smoke and blood… but where everyone had been soldiers that fought head-on. They all knew why they were there.

At that moment, they were in the middle of the city, not on a battlefield. And those were not soldiers dying. It was Fate's city and it had become a battlefield and her citizens were the ones dying.

The black-cloaked warriors were raiding several areas of the city in groups of eight or ten men each, who on horseback, were setting houses on fire, creating barricades and confusion… and slaughtering everyone who stood in their way. There was not a single front of attack and Fate's captains, despite Signum's and Victoria's orders, were being outnumbered on different flanks, and with a strategy they had never seen before.

There was no order nor could an established plan be identified. There was no strategy. Each group of warriors seemed to have a different objective from the others, but only one in common: to create the most damage and the most chaos possible.

Fate and Signum, after having faced some of them, ended up draping with the capes and helmets from the fallen dark-cloaked warriors so they could continue making their way through the ravaged streets of Dinsmark as quickly as possible. Arf was already dressed in black but also took one of the helmets.

With that cover, it was easier for them to reach the Tower even though along the way they had to face several of the black-cloaked warriors to avoid more damages to the Dinsmark citizens than what they were already suffering. Fate had to gather all her strength of will to continue her way to the Tower and not stay and fight back the intruders.

"We can't, Testarossa," Signum had said as she saw her reluctance.

"I know!" Fate said with anger and impotence. "We need to regroup, assess the number of soldiers we can count on, and plan something…"

Hiding behind one of the constructions near to the Tower, they were able to see a couple of squads from the black-cloaked warriors already attacking the front door to the Tower, which as a fortress, could easily resist the attacks from the intruders. The same strategy the intruders had followed in the city was not going to work for them there.

But Fate knew they would soon realize that. Even though the Belkan warriors did not know the number of forces attacking them or the resources they could count on, it was clear that they still had the strategic advantage and, apparently, numerical as well, for the time being.

Moving as stealthily as possible with the help of the shadows, the three women were finally able to reach one of the lateral hidden doors to the Tower. Just as Stier Castle, the Tower having been conceived as a fortress since ancient times, had more than one way in and out. One of the chapels that the Doctrine had distributed in different parts of the city was one of the entrances to the Tower.

With the help of the torches explicitly prepared for that end, as they were always readily available at the entrances, it did not take them more than a few minutes to reach the main yard of the Tower where a frantic activity was taking place.

The first one to spot them was Micaiah who, from one of the walls, was shouting orders.

Fate felt a deep apprehension. Very few men, mainly the guards of the Tower were running from one place to the other, preparing to the best of their abilities against the assault they knew was coming. Those men were guards, jailers, not soldiers. Even the impressive figure of Garyu beside Micaiah was not enough to appease Fate.

The warrior of the long black hair promptly went down to meet Fate and give her the report of the situation.

"Thanks to all the Gods," she said as soon as she saw her. "We had no idea how the situation in the castle was, but I am glad you are here."

Just like Signum had done, Micaiah looked at Arf with extreme suspicion and the ninja opted to uncover her face and head to see Fate's warriors face to face.

"I will explain everything to you immediately, but first take me to Nanoha," Fate requested, entering the Tower. "On the way, you can tell me all about the situation."

As they made their way through the halls of the Tower, Micaiah told Fate about the situation in the Tower. She had managed to arrive before the chaos reached its climax just to find Saber and Schach who had organized the few troops available in the Tower to resist and had released Nanoha and her counselors, placing them in the quarters of the regency of the Tower out of the cells they had been imprisoned in, as we waited for news… or having to take extreme measures.

"Signum ordered me that the highest priority was to ensure the safety of your wife and her counselors, so we had everything ready to take them out through the tunnels to escape out of the city," Micaiah explained. "It was the first thing I made sure as soon as I arrived. Everything is ready so they can leave at any moment. If I did not hear from you or Signum and things started to turn more difficult I was to give the order to evacuate them through there."

Fate looked at Signum with gratitude. Her captain had rolled out the same plan they had devised the day of her fateful duel with Veyron… in case she lost. She had not lost, but apparently, the plan was not going to be wasted after all.

Before they arrived at the quarters of the Tower where Nanoha awaited, Fate told Micaiah and Signum, although the latter already knew a part of it, all about Arf's story, her encounter with Veyron, and her theory about what was going on.

"Fortis Huckebein and his family must be the heads of this... insurrection," Fate explained with a tense expression. "They waited for all the army to leave Dinsmark and took advantage of the moment we were most distracted looking for Alicia's mysterious attacker, to strike. The biggest problems now are that we do not know for certainty who else besides them is involved in this rebellion and we don't know what forces they count with."

"Let's assume we cannot trust anyone," Micaiah said looking with serene fury at Arf.

"She will be on our side…" Fate said firmly.

"Until it suits her to betray us…" Micaiah started to say.

"Enough!" Fate said furiously, suddenly halting her way as she looked hard at Signum and Micaiah. "Everything that's happening is not just the result of what Arf did… this would have happened even if she had not done it, in one way or another… If there is anyone to blame it's me for being so naive…"

Everyone remained silent until Signum barely whispered.

"You could have not inferred the Hegemon's decisions."

Fate straightened up with determination. It was not the moment to doubt.

"And my mother could have not foreseen someone of her absolute trust would betray her like this," she said, wondering where her mother would be at the time. She trusted Victoria but her mother was unpredictable.

"Only someone very close to us can truly destroy us," Arf said, making everyone look her way. "I am sorry for the harm I have brought to you, Testarossa-san. I have an honor debt to you, and I know your captains see me as a mere opportunistic mercenary, but I will fulfill anything you request from me."

Fate stared at the female ninja and then started her way again towards Nanoha.

She definitely had a mission for that female ninja.

— X —

The door to the quarters of the captain in chief of the Tower suddenly opened without any previous warning.

Nanoha stood petrified for a moment looking at the black-clad figure that had just entered, covered in blood and ashes before launching into her arms.

"Fate-chan!"

Fate and Nanoha tightly hugged each other in the middle of the room. For the first time in days, Fate felt the weight of the world being lifted from her shoulders. Nanoha was safe and in her arms.

But the feeling did not last long before a cold fist closed over her heart with the thoughts of what she had to do to ensure she would remain to be like that.

The first and foremost thing was to keep her wife safe.

Even though that meant she could not remain in her arms anymore.

Fate separated a bit from Nanoha from her embrace to look at her.

"What is going on, Fate-chan?" Saber-san released us less than an hour ago and brought us here but we don't know what's going on. Alicia-chan?" Nanoha asked before Fate could say anything.

With a heavy heart, Fate knew the truth would also be painful for her wife but it could not be avoided. She could not keep from her wife what was going on.

"Dinsmark is under attack, Nanoha. The intruders... took us by surprise," she lowered her gaze as she said those words, "and they not only entered the city but Stier Castle as well. Signum helped us escape; Vita is protecting Alicia. I hope she is fine, Nanoha… We haven't heard any news from them yet."

Nanoha widened her eyes in surprise and held on to Fate's shoulders.

"But… how?" Nanoha asked, looking at Fate and then at all the women with her. Nobody denied Fate's words. Then her eyes laid on Arf's dark figure, whom she had never seen in her life, but whose clothes she perfectly knew.

"You... are…" Nanoha tried to say but the words could not leave her lips. Could it be possible? She looked at Hayate who was standing next to Saber and Shamal, who was being held by the waist by Signum. Her counselors were sharing her same horrified expression.

It had been true. A ninja had attacked Alicia.

"What… is she doing here?" Nanoha was finally able to ask.

Fate took Nanoha by the arm and led her to sit on one of the modest chairs that made up for the crude and sparse furniture of the chief of the Tower of Dinsmark and explained to her what had happened in the last hours, and which, to Fate, had felt like ages.

Arf's role,her mother's schemes, the almost absolute certainty of the Huckebeins' betrayal… and the most difficult thing of all: that Veyron Huckebein was not dead.

Before Nanoha could say anything, Fate finished. "I do not know how Veyron is still alive, Nanoha, but it could only have been because someone helped him. And I am not just talking about the Huckebeins. If they are, as we think, the traitors… they are not the only ones. The problem is we still do not know who they are and they decided to attack now that my mother sent all the troops to Nihon."

After a painful pause, Fate added. "It is quite possible that Fortis and Arnage Huckebein encouraged my mother to launch the attack on Nihon without haste so they could launch this strike when we were the most vulnerable. They also put Arf as a decoy knowing I would do everything to find her… making us even more vulnerable."

"It is not easy to find a ninja when they don't want to be found," Saber said, speaking for the first time. "If what Lady Testarossa says is accurate, we are in grave danger."

Everyone stayed in heavy silence. Nanoha looked at Fate trying to grasp the dimension of what she was being told.

"Sir Saber is right, Nanoha. The attack has just started. The Tower and maybe Stier Castle are the only strongholds that are not yet in control of the intruders but the city was opened for them. We were not ready for an attack… and they know it. They are coming for us… soon," Fate said.

Saber approached them.

"The attackers planned everything with extreme detail. Obviously, they are not doing things just for the sake of it. What do you think is their main goal, Lady Testarossa?" Saber asked.

Fate clenched her fists and teeth.

"Take hold of the Empire. To seize control of Dinsmark and get rid of my mother now that the army is far away and divided among the provinces due to the outbreaks of rebellions as well as Nihon's attack to confront them afterward that a new Hegemon is ruling in Dinsmark," she said in a hoarse voice.

After a pause, Saber added in a terminating tone that was not a question. "To do that, they not only need to get rid of your mother… you and Alicia are the official heiresses to the Belkan Throne."

Nanoha jumped to stand up.

"Fate-chan, we need to go… we need to find Alicia and get out of here," she said, taking Fate's arm.

For all answer, Fate took her by the shoulders.

"Nanoha…" she said deeply staring at her, realizing she had never said anything as difficult as what she was about to say. "Yes, you must leave. You, Hayate-san, Shamal-san… need to leave Dinsmark and reach Nihon… but I cannot come with you."

"What...?! Why?!" Nanoha yelled, holding Fate even tighter.

"Nanoha…" Fate called her until her wife looked at her paying attention. "There is nothing and no one in this life... that matters to me more than you do… but I am not just a woman... I cannot put my desires and well-being first and ignore my responsibility… I cannot ignore everything that is happening."

"They want to destroy you Fate-chan...! You and everything your family has built… That is why they are doing this…" Nanoha said.

"Yes, but that is not their final goal, Nanoha," Fate answered, realizing something she had failed to see for a long while. "They want the Hegemon's power to themselves, not for the welfare of the people or our country… Just for themselves. They crave what we had and they never felt like they were working for a common goal or my father's ideal for the Empire; they did it as a means of materializing their lust for power… As much as they boast about it, they are not looking out for the well-being of the Empire, just their own. I cannot leave Dinsmark and all the provinces that depend on us in their hands."

Everyone remained silent.

"I cannot run away and leave Dinsmark, our people, and my family… just at their mercy. I have to resist and find a way to confront them and defeat them. This is my place… even if my heart is with you," Fate said.

Since Nanoha remained silent, still without conceding, Fate added.

"Besides… other things need to be done, Nanoha. You are the daughter of a Regent, of a leader… What would your father do in my place? What do you think he is doing right now when the bulk of the Belkan army is arriving at the doors of his home to destroy what he loves and has vowed to protect...? We must stop that attack and warn the generals of the Belkan army about what is happening here."

Nanoha's eyes sparkled. She had been so overwhelmed by everything that was happening in Dinsmark that she had forgotten about the danger her own country and family were in.

"And there is only one way to do that," Fate said and turned to look at her friend and second-in-command on the guard. "Signum, you will go with Nanoha and her counselors all the way to Nihon, you will tell Graham what has happened, and you will convince him to get back here. You must stop the attack on Nihon before it starts."

"What if General Graham does not believe me? The traitors must have other infiltrators with him as well," Signum said, without completely letting go of Shamal just yet.

Fate took off the gold ring she wore in her right hand and handed it to Signum. The seal with the imperial crest that identified her as the official Belkan Heiress.

"He will believe you when you show him this. You are the only one I can trust for this, Signum. You must stop the attack so Nanoha can get back with her family. I will prepare a sealed parchment where I will give Graham my orders in my own handwriting. You will deliver it to him only," Fate asked her captain with determination as everyone looked at her with surprise.

The surprise only increased when Signum asked, "What if… Graham is one of them?"

Just as Micaiah had said. They could not trust anyone.

"Graham was one of the few who suggested caution before launching the attack on Nihon. Unlike Fortis and other reactionary nobles, he has always been moderate," Fate said. "He is ruthless but fair. I do not think he is involved… but if he is, you will be able to tell immediately as soon as he reads my orders. At that moment, you will have to kill him and take control of the army. The men will split but I trust most of them will follow you."

An ominous silence fell upon all the women gathered.

"The Belkan army must come back to punish the traitors to the Empire," Fate said with determination. "You will bear my ring and speak on my behalf, Signum. Arf will come with you; the gold she carries is engraved with the Belkan crest and can only come from one place. She will corroborate the role of the Huckebeins to Graham and Nihon's Regent."

"What will happen with you in the meantime, Lady Testarossa?" Saber asked, being the only one who dared to speak.

"That is the only way that Nanoha will be able to stay safe in Nihon... as my legitimate and only wife, she is the only one that holds rights over the Throne of the Empire… in the event of my and Alicia's absence. If you or Graham with the Belkan army back her up, no one will be able to oppose," Fate said while Nanoha vehemently disagreed, shaking her head. "We will resist here in the Tower while we try to regroup the forces we have left and if possible… will try to find out what has happened to my mother."

"No… I cannot accept that, Fate-chan… Hayate and Shamal will leave, I will stay with you here," Nanoha replied.

Fate denied in return. "You must go with Signum, as my wife in my name and representation as well, Nanoha. That is what you must do, for you, for me, for your country. General Graham must be stopped but then Nihon must be recognized. It must be clear that Nihon has not taken part in this betrayal. You must be the link between Graham and your father; even if I send Signum with our army you are the only one that can speak to your family. You will be the bridge between the Belkan Empire and the Kingdom of Nihon… which, if all goes well, will recover its sovereignty. That is the message you must deliver to your father."

Despite her grief, Nanoha was silent, staring down at the floor, pondering what Fate had said.

The blonde approached her slowly, and softly took her wife's chin to make her look at her.

"I need you to be strong Nanoha and to fight with me… if you are safe, in many ways so will I. They will not be able to defeat me," Fate said, staring at her lovingly.

Fate knew she was asking her wife for something very difficult, not only to jump into a frantic race in the darkness and snow; but also to jump blindly into the unknown. The truth was they had absolutely no certainties that her 'plan' would work out at all, that they would make it on time… or that they would be able to resist.

But there was one thing Fate was absolutely certain of. Whatever happened to the Empire, with Dinsmark… with herself… Nanoha would be safe… and would be free.

"We don't have much time," Fate said, hardening inside and looking at Signum with determination. "Get ready to leave at once."

— X —

Micaiah had prepared beforehand everything for Nanoha's and her counselors' departure; four horses were ready waiting for them at the end of the longest tunnel of the Tower that reached the borders of Dinsmark.

However, Fate ordered that along with Signum and Arf, the sisters Amitie and Kyrie Florian were also released and joined the group leaving. So instead of four, they would be a group of seven. The Florian sisters were weakened after the long weeks they had been locked up in the Tower, but after knowing the situation and that Nanoha, the only person that had always interceded for them, was in danger, they did not hesitate to offer their help on the journey.

There was not much more to do.

The attack on the Tower will soon intensify and Fate had to focus on the defense, having at least the peace of mind that Nanoha would be safe, that they were on their way to stop the attack on Nihon… Nanoha and Signum would be the wildcards with which the band of traitors were not counting on.

From that moment on, the only thing Fate would be able to do would be to resist… resist and resist until the end.

Saber, Micaiah, and Schach would stay with Fate along with a handful of men from the Tower for that purpose.

The group that was about to leave, along with Fate, got into one of the deepest cellars of the Tower. The tunnel they were about to take was one of the oldest and also the longest one. It ran vastly into Dinsmark's depths past the edge of the walls. They would be safe while they kept moving along the passage but the moment to exit the tunnel and the few minutes after they got far away enough from Dinsmark would be the most dangerous ones.

Fate looked at Signum with apprehension on her face.

"It will be difficult to remain inconspicuous with a group this size," Fate said to her captain.

"I know, but the ninja and the Florians will help me with the scouting, forward and rear tracking… We will be fine, Testarossa," Signum reassured her. "You make sure to resist until I get back."

The two warriors half-smiled and held each other's arms in the Belkan warrior greet firmly and with affection.

"I have trusted you with my life before Signum… but now I am entrusting you with something I cherish even more than my own life..." Fate said in a whisper.

"I will not fail, Testarossa," Signum said without letting go of Fate and brushing with her other hand the sealed scrolls that she had secured in her uniform, close to her chest. "Even if everything else fails, she will be safe… and I will protect her with my life."

After that, Fate approached the rest of the group. Down in the basements, their only source of light came from the torches. Fate worked some of the rocks in the walls and the opening of the passageway opened with a slight squeak of stone against stone.

"Stay safe," Fate said, looking at Nanoha's counselors and at the Florian sisters, who went ahead through the passage as Signum signaled they would join them soon.

Fate then looked at Arf.

"You are now a mercenary, Arf, but you do not need to continue being one. I offered you my protection and you will have it," she said pointing at Signum. "But regardless of me, Nanoha is your ladyship, she will someday be the regent to your country and I am sure the current Regent Takamachi will be grateful for your services and loyalty… If you can offer it in retribution of the transgressions you have incurred on. Your duty to me ends when Nanoha is safe with her family. Is that clear?"

Arf nodded.

"I will protect her and talk to the generals as the captain orders me to," Arf said and after a brief pause added, "I made a mistake by trusting the people who hired me… despite that, you have given me an opportunity Lady Testarossa, for which I will fulfill my duties and pay my debt."

After that, Arf also hurried through the opening as they had done in Stier Castle until the only ones left were Signum and Nanoha behind with Fate.

The lump in Nanoha's throat was so painful that she could not articulate a single word, but was making a significant effort to keep her composure.

Fate got close to her with her heart beating strongly in her chest and gently cupped her face in her hands.

Slowly, she leaned in to kiss her softly and with tenderness.

Nanoha corresponded the kiss while a single tear ran down her cheek until the kiss turned into a passionately desperate one.

When they broke from the kiss, Nanoha's eyes were shiny but she was not crying anymore.

"I have so many things to say to you," she told Fate. "Everything... has happened... so fast... I…"

Fate brought a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Our paths and our destinies, our pasts and our futures…" Fate said in a whisper. "Bonded… till the end of times… is all I need to know."

At that moment, Nanoha remembered their wedding vows, those that had been overwhelming for her to pronounce at that time, months before.

"... Till the end of times," Nanoha said with a conviction she had never felt before.

After a soft kiss, Fate forced herself to let Nanoha go.

"You must go now… we must fight the Wolves, and I will be awaiting for our reunion."

Nanoha, in turn, forced herself to walk away from Fate and walked towards the opening where Signum was waiting for her with a torch in her hand.

"Don't lose," Nanoha said before crossing the threshold into the darkness with determination.

"She has always been right on that, Testarossa, stay focused," Signum said before following her lady through the passageway.

Fate observed until the light in the tunnel from Signum's torch became smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared.

She closed the passageway again and after breathing in deeply, prepared to reconvene with Micaiah, Saber, and Schach to prepare the resistance.

In the best of cases, it would take Signum two days and a half, maybe three, to reach Graham. Another three to get back. They needed to resist a week at least.

Being optimistic, they had food and water for three days, five if they started rationing it from that moment. But the supply of food was the least of her concerns. Their weapons and supplies were even more limited than their food.

Fate did not let the despair grow in her chest.

They would have to resist.

" _I will always be waiting for the moment until we meet again… Nanoha,"_ was the last thing on Fate's mind as she went up the steps that led to the yard of the Tower.

— X —

It took Nanoha's group almost two hours to reach the end of the tunnel. Micaiah had managed to get three more horses for them and they were waiting for them at the landing of the exit along with the supplies for their trip.

Signum ordered them all to stay inside the tunnel while she, along with Arf, sneaked out to explore the terrain.

Every second that went by seemed like an eternity until the Belkan warrior peeked into the tunnel again giving the instructions for them to go out with the horses.

Nanoha was surprised to find the 'exit' was hidden as part of the structure of the gigantic aqueduct that supplied water to the city.

It was way past midnight, the sky was covered with dense and red clouds and the cold wind shook to the bone leaving them numb after a few seconds. Signum had put out all the torches, but the clouds full and ready for the snowstorm created a gloomy gray twilight with snow.

From where they were standing, the walls of the city looked tall and impenetrable. Some screams could still be heard and there was a golden glow of fire reflecting on the clouds.

"We have to hurry," Signum said. "Soon it will start snowing."

Arf had headed first on foot to make sure the route was safe. Signum advanced with Nanoha and her counselors, and the Florian sisters closed in the back a little behind as they erased their tracks. If there was enough snow, that would not be necessary... but Signum did not want to take any risks.

They made their way in silence and carefully, without any source of light, just led by Signum and Arf.

Dinsmark's skyline would soon get lost in the thickness of the trees they were going through, and yet Nanoha turned back a couple of times looking for the castle until it was not visible anymore.

At that moment, it started to snow heavily and Signum made them speed up.

Nanoha shuddered with cold, with fear, with uncertainty… then she remembered the way in which Fate had looked at her under the light from the torches, and an inner warmth spread to comfort her, and then she felt the desire to move even faster, she felt the urge to hit something, to swipe with everyone that was hurting them; with everything that prevented her from being next to that look.

And she wondered if what she was feeling was indeed love.

— X —


	20. DECISION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong, sexual and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Whew! First and foremost I want to thank Aleksei, not only for writing the story as I can't stop thanking you enough for, it's truly my OTF to my OTP and I will explain why in my last note to avoid spoilers haha, but also for the diligence in reviewing and editing the translation among the multiple occupations to also find the time so we can remain on schedule.
> 
> We are so close to the end I can't actually believe it.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 19. DECISION**

Only twenty-four hours had passed since she had sent Signum to find the Belkan army at Nihon's doors, but for Fate, it seemed like years had gone by. Maybe because the one thing worrying her above everything else, even more than Signum meeting Graham, was Nanoha's return to Nihon; to her country and her family.

If she could have, she would have implored for her wife's safety, of her family, and her wellbeing. But she had played an important role in Nanoha's hardships and everyone around her. And her own as well. During those eternal hours in the middle of the uneven battle just resisting, she could not sit down and wonder, but neither could she pretend not to notice where her terrible blindness had led them. As well as her stupidity.

They had resisted all the attacks during the day thanks to a remarkable iron will, the indisputable courage and skill of the warriors accompanying her, and Fate hoped that after sunset, the intruders would give up at least during the night.

But it was nothing like that.

After nightfall and well past midnight, the attacks had not ceased.

Those were not the conventional charges of an army in good shape, which perhaps would have meant the Tower could have fallen hours before, and despite that, with the limited resources they had, the unexpected waves of attacks forced them to remain constantly on permanent alert.

Fate could tell the few men she could still count with were exhausted, hungry, and injured. She was exhausted, hungry, and injured, but she could not afford to show it.

"They are retreating again!" Micaiah shouted to Fate in the middle of the shadows. When it got dark, they had agreed to keep the number of torches to the minimum, just enough so they could distinguish their assailants. Additionally, they used several sacks of sand and helmets of the fallen men to create the illusion that they had more men than they actually had.

Those sand-men could not help but at least helped to confuse their attackers. With each wave, Fate's men, as well as the sand-men, moved in the shadows to new positions for attack and defense. Micaiah and Saber, besides being warriors, tended to the wounded to the best of their abilities and each man that was not dead or unconscious fought back and resisted, even through the pain.

Fate, just as Micaiah, and everyone holding up in the Tower, were blackened with smoke and covered in sweat despite the cold, with dry and fresh blood at the same time, and wounded to a lesser or greater degree.

"We have a few minutes before the next raid," Fate said looking at the men who, over the solid and high wall that surrounded the Tower, resisted with her; nothing in her posture indicated she was about to fall down but inside her, only the hope that Nanoha was getting farther and farther away from there helped her resist another minute, another second.

That and the fact that her men looked up to her to draw strength and hope.

And that was the one Fate was having more trouble keeping.

During the last hours, they had received wave after wave of attacks but not a single ally. She had no news from Victoria or Vita or any of her men from the Imperial Guard. She had no news from Alicia or Precia.

Schach from the Doctrine, worried about the High Priestess Carim, had asked Fate for permission to scurry out of the Tower and look for her, with the promise to get back as soon as possible.

But she had not done so, either.

And there were only a few hours left before sunrise.

During those brief minutes that allowed them to breathe, Fate wanted to drop on the ground and rest her head at least over the hard stone of the wall, but she did not. She kept firm, standing, guarded against the attacks coming from outside, but serene and alert at all times.

"They will be back soon, Fate, don't you think you should rest a little bit at least?" Micaiah asked her after a few seconds, concerned.

"My place is here," was all Fate said, carefully observing towards the access esplanade to the Tower.

The attackers armed themselves by hiding in the narrow streets that gave access to the esplanade of the Tower and from there they attacked or retreated.

Some of her attackers, the most numerous ones, had managed to reach the edge of the wall a couple of times, but Fate and her men had managed to repel them. The most difficult thing they faced had been the fire arrows and the fact that they could not cover absolutely all the flanks at once, since she also had to make sure that no one infiltrated the enormous tower building without being noticed.

Fate had not seen any of the Huckebeins during those attacks and she could not help but wonder where they were and even worse, what would they be doing.

"They are taking longer than usual," Micaiah mumbled, with a slightly worried frown, next to her.

The strategy followed by the attackers had been quite predictable until that moment, but just as Fate's warrior was announcing, it did not seem they were making any preparations for a new raid.

Always taking cover, Fate walked along the wall trying to stealthily identify the movements of the attackers.

The esplanade was empty for the time being and there was no way to tell if something was going on in the dark streets.

Saber, who along Garyu, had been defending with another group of men on one of the sides of the Tower, approached them.

"We need to get ready," the Warrior of Albion stated, addressing Fate.

"Have you seen anything from that side?" Micaiah asked, getting on alert.

"Not yet, but by the time we see them, it may already be too late. They are changing strategies. They finally realized that the possibility of breaking into the Tower with that conventional attack is very low. At least not with the speed they want to," Saber answered looking at Fate.

The heiress held Saber's gaze. Little by little she realized that both of them were drawing the same, terrible conclusion.

Garyu, standing next to the blonde Warrior of Albion, nodded with a somber face looking at Fate. During the skirmishes, and despite the man being easily a foot taller than the young warrior Saber, he would have not lived to tell it had it not been for her. In one day, Saber had earned the respect and unconditional loyalty of the imperial executioner.

"They could besiege us like this for at least a couple of days more," Micaiah said. "They have no idea how much food and water we still have, or how many men."

"Hmmm… I think they have a pretty good idea, Mica," Fate said breathing in deeply. "I think I agree with Saber. Keep in mind that the Huckebeins are with them and this could be the last stronghold of resistance. Whatever happens next, the success of their attempt relies on them being able to seize full control as soon as possible. It's not in their best interest to keep us here."

After Fate's words, they all kept in silence.

It was not necessary to say that the morning could come with very unfavorable news for them. They would see it, they would see that sunrise… but nothing guaranteed they would live to see the sun setting again.

"Your orders, Marshal," Saber said in a firm and relentless tone with an equally regal and unassailable posture.

Almost imperceptibly, Micaiah and Garyu stood straight as well. No foreign warrior was going to show more courage than them defending their home.

"Reinforce the door and any wall that can be run down. Gather all the water and sand you can and distribute them along the way on several positions in case they try to set us on fire. Prepare the archers with everything they have at hand to shoot. Everyone that can use a bow must be on the front line. We need to incapacitate as many as possible as soon as they set foot on the esplanade before they reach us. Leave some watchers in all the flanks and try to get the men to rest and recover as much as possible. Before dawn, everyone, absolutely everyone has to be ready to resist."

Fate knew it was not much. It was almost nothing if the enemy was coming at them with all their strength, but it was the only thing she could do. Resist. Resist until her last breath.

After a last glance at the empty esplanade and the sudden silence of the night, Fate was sure that unnatural quietude augured a turbulent dawn.

— X —

Against Fate's expectations, the difficulties did not come at sunrise but sunset.

All during the day, the esplanade of the Tower was surrounded by an ominous silence. Nothing moved. There was a slight snowfall that left Fate and her men in the walls of the Tower so numb as disconcerted they were from the lack of movement of the enemy.

The last raid of the attack had happened before dawn and the dark-cloaked warriors had not done any other attempt.

In a way, that had given them time to rest and recover.

Micaiah even suggested sending someone to investigate but Fate did not want to risk losing a single man. The thing they needed was to buy time.

But the heiress felt in her gut that the reason they had been given that time was not going to be something she liked.

And she was right.

With the sun hiding behind the thick snowy clouds, the sky was turning darker as the evening fell in. Despite that, the watchman that Fate had placed in the highest part of the Tower saw it closing in.

They could not do much to hide anyway.

The young watchman ran down the Tower as fast as he could to inform Fate and the rest as soon as he saw them.

The final raid was upon them.

Fate was sitting on an improvised tent that the men had set up for her in the central patio by Micaiah's orders. Since Fate refused to leave her post to eat or sleep, that way she could still do those activities discreetly without getting too far away.

Whenever it was possible for her, Micaiah stood close to her. They had kept a minimal guard to alert them when a new attack was getting ready.

The boy, barely older than a teenager who before the attack had been a cleaning boy in the Tower, reported short of breath directly to Fate.

"They are coming, Your Highness...! Many of them! So many more...! More than ever before… bringing catapults..."

Fate stood up and looked at Micaiah.

"How?"

"The army must not have taken all the ones we had," the warrior with the long black hair said.

That was why they had taken longer. The Belkan generals left their supplies and machine artifacts disassembled for maintenance during the winter. Convinced that they would have a fast and overwhelming victory over Nihon they had not bothered taking the resources that would have slowed them down.

And now, Dinsmark's attackers would use them to bring down the last stronghold of the Testarossas.

Fate grabbed her helmet of the guard and ran to the observation posts in the walls of the Tower.

Several men were already there looking at what was getting closer to them. As she looked at their faces she felt her heart shrinking. But that feeling fell short in comparison to what she felt when she saw the three mighty Belkan catapults towering over the roofs of the buildings, approaching slowly and unremittingly towards them and a tidal wave of warriors covering in black three of the main streets that led to the esplanade.

Saber ran towards Fate a minute later and also looked at what was coming at them.

The two blonde warriors looked at each other but neither said a word.

Fate hardened her heart.

They would have to endure until the end.

During the time that the dark-cloaked warriors used to establish their positions on the esplanade to set the attack, Fate and her reduced forces prepared for it.

After a quick glance at the attack formation of the enemy, they realized that even though the main attack was coming from the front with the catapults, they were already surrounded. They would be attacked from all fronts.

"Now that they have all the city under their control, they must have gathered all their forces for this attack," Micaiah said, getting ready for the raid.

"Or they got more reinforcements overnight," Fate speculated.

Up until that moment, they had not seen such a large number of dark-cloaked warriors together.

They no longer looked like a small revolt force but rather a small army.

"The warriors of the noble houses that are the accomplices of the Huckebeins may have joined them as well," Fate said.

"In any case, there are too many of them, Lady Testarossa," Saber pointed out. "We will have to divide our forces despite the frontal attack if we want to stop them from entering through the flanks."

Fate had no time to get desperate. What Saber was saying was the truth.

Resist despite everything, was the only hope they could hold on to.

The catapults finally arrived at their position at the border of the esplanade and stopped.

The darkness of the night extended, and from their position in the walls of the Tower, Fate and her men looked at a whole lot of dark-cloaked warriors moving and making the preparations for the siege. They stood in an alert position waiting for the call of the horn that would indicate the beginning of the attack, but that did not sound.

When it was already completely dark at night and they were all still in their alert position, they heard the sound of flapping wings and a falcon landed majestically near Fate. The blonde recognized it not only as one of her falcons but her favorite one. That one that she kept in excellent conditions in the quarters of the Imperial Guard at Stier Castle and that she used exclusively for her personal communications.

"A message," Fate mumbled, noticing the cylinder on the leg of the magnificent bird.

It could only come from one person.

Fate looked again at the fires that she saw burning on the streets before removing the message to read it.

" _My dear Fate,_

_It is not in our interest to lose more lives of our loyal Belkan soldiers. They are not aware yet they are supporting the wrong cause. Surrender the Tower now and you will be forgiven. Open the doors and yield to the fair punishment you deserve for treason against the Empire._

_Your place is next to your mother and sister._

_Look very well around you. You stand no chance._

_You have until dawn."_

The message was cryptic but direct. Devastating. It was not signed, but there was no need to.

There were only three people from which Kyrie, her falcon, could have accepted a message. Fate herself, Signum. And Veyron.

Fate crushed the paper in her fingers.

— X —

With the break of the first rays of sunlight, feeling dizzy and almost fainting, struggling to ignore the pain and not fall off from the horse, Nanoha barely noticed Signum lifting her arm and pointing ahead of them until the Belkan warrior called her loudly by her name.

"... Nanoha… Lady Nanoha!"

For two days, almost uninterruptedly, they had been wildly riding on horseback.

Just the previous night they had finally gotten out of the dense Belkan forests and the view became harsher and arid but also less cold.

Riding in between Arf and Signum, Nanoha held on to her horse that they had already had to change twice in Signum's trusted places, to keep up with the rhythm imposed by the Belkan captain so they would reach the Belkan army that was getting ready to attack Nihon.

Hayate and Shamal, incapable of keeping up at the same speed, had to remain behind to avoid slowing them down, along with the Florian sisters who promised Nanoha they would protect her counselors until they reached Nihon to meet with them again.

Dead tired and hungry, Nanoha looked towards the direction Signum was pointing at.

Over the clear morning horizon and as they headed towards an increasingly low and flat terrain, amid the relief of the land and the green of the vegetation, they could already distinguish the thick shadow of the moving Belkan army.

"They are right ahead!" Signum yelled at her. "A little more and we will catch up with them."

Nanoha got ready to spur her horse again and riding even faster when, after lining up to go down a steep hill, Signum suddenly halted, forcing them to stop.

Nanoha, disconcerted, noticed Arf placing in front of her in an alert position.

A few seconds later a couple of soldiers with the Belkan uniform came to their encounter, pointing their spears towards them.

"Trackers," Arf mumbled.

Signum, without saying a word, just kept her hand on the handle of her sword and looked at both men with a straight and unfazed look. Seconds later a full Belkan escort joined the first two.

"Captain Signum," the soldier with the highest rank said, moving forward. After taking a look at Signum, he carefully eyed the two women that were with her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

The concern in his eyes was genuine but all his men were still ready to attack.

"I am bringing an urgent message from the Hegemon to General Graham," Signum announced without any more delay, showing the cylinder where she kept the scroll Fate had given her before leaving. "I need to deliver this to him as soon as possible."

The man kept in silence, looking alternatively at Nanoha and Arf.

"The trackers informed me that you were riding at full speed towards the army but they said you were not wearing your uniform and that they did not recognize the people riding with you," the man said, at last, frowning before adding, "We will escort you to the General, but I will need for them to identify themselves and inform the motive…"

The man was unable to finish his phrase.

Even on her horse, Signum moved with outstanding swiftness and her unsheathed sword stopped barely before grazing the man's neck, while with her other hand she showed him the imperial seal of the cylinder she was carrying.

"The punishment for a Belkan soldier for being in contempt of an imperial order is summary death. You can die right now or you can continue to live a little longer if and only if you take me to General Graham immediately… If he, after knowing about the information I am bringing to him, does not kill you personally for having delayed me, then the executioner in Dinsmark will."

The man swallowed with difficulty with the heart about to get out of his chest, more than from Signum's words, for the ferocity shining in the blue eyes as she spoke.

Nanoha, on her horse slightly behind Signum, and covered up to her ears due to the cold, struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. She had never heard Signum saying so many words in a single breath.

Arf, on her horse as well, was ready to take out four or more soldiers if anyone tried to do something.

Unable to speak, the man nodded vigorously with his head.

"Does anybody else have any other doubts?" Signum asked looking at the lot, who under her gaze, lowered their weapons.

The captain knew she could not give them time to think and least of all to tell them who was riding with her. Nanoha would only be safe until they reached Heian-kyo and they had effectively stopped the attack. Signum could not risk having one of the Huckebein's henchmen infiltrate the troops and compromise the delicate mission she had to fulfill.

"Now, your horses," Signum ordered, as she stopped pointing at the man and dismounting.

The men quickly handed Signum three horses that were not remotely as tired as the ones they had despite having changed them in the afternoon after having ridden them all night non-stop.

Arf helped Nanoha as discreetly as possible to dismount and get on the new saddle again.

Three men got on the other horses, among them the man Signum had threatened, ready to escort them.

"I sent two trackers to let General Graham know of your arrival and request instructions," the man said before they started their way.

"That was good," Signum lied since she was hoping for exactly the opposite. "I hope that will allow the general to be expecting us when we arrive."

If the Huckebeins had any ally or anyone infiltrated in Graham's army, that would be the most dangerous moment for them.

Before spurring her horse, she signaled Arf to be alert and protect Nanoha at all costs. Arf nodded almost imperceptibly and they all dashed again to their encounter with the Belkan army.

— X —

Without any way to know that Nanoha was almost close to reaching the Belkan army, at last, Fate had spent countless hours of that night absorbed in her own thoughts.

Should she capitulate as Veyron suggested?

Or run away as Micaiah asked her to?

Resist as Saber's emerald eyes screamed at her?

"... Nothing guarantees that it's true they have the Hegemon and your sister," Micaiah had said, and she was right.

"... That's true, they might be dead," Fate had answered in pain.

"...The Hegemon and your sister are much more valuable alive than dead, Lady Testarossa. Just like you are. As ambitious as those nobles that have betrayed you may be, they also must know that," Saber had said after listening to Fate's and her warriors' arguments.

By midnight, Fate had finally taken the decision that matched her beliefs.

Resist to the end.

She did not bother to answer Veyron in writing. She would not send back Kyrie for that. Her silence would speak on its own.

Dawn took a while longer to arrive in Dinsmark, compared to the valleys, surrounded as they were with the mountains and covered with cloud and fog; yet Fate knew the attack would start at any moment.

Her men had long been ready and expectant when the horn that called for battle was heard from the streets in Dinsmark. The matinal fog had not yet cleared but from the walls of the Tower, they could hear the movement of the large catapults being set and loaded.

The first one, a huge flaming blaze hit one of the walls, luckily enough for them not reaching any of Fate's men but causing significant damage to the thick railing and causing even more damage after it landed on the main yard.

They were not as lucky with the following incandescent boulder flares.

One after another falling over them.

Soon Fate heard the battle on the flanks of the Tower. They were being raided using ladders by the sides. Saber and Garyu shouted orders to the archers while repelling the ones that made up to the edge of the wall.

Micaiah and Fate shouted orders to the ones defending the frontal attack. The ladders were not yet on the main wall but even risking the attack of the catapults, a large wave of dark-cloaked warriors was able to reach it, with a rolling structure and a gigantic trunk ready to ram down the door.

Fate sent more men to withstand the door but it eventually gave in.

When the door fell, the catapults halted their attacks, and the bulk of dark-cloaked warriors charged to the final assault.

Fate and her warriors endured it all until the numerical superiority crushed them.

Barely a handful of the men she had on the Tower, survived.

Noon arrived with a sky covered with gray and dense cold, and the air saturated with the smoke from the fires still burning at the Tower. The dark ground of the central courtyard of the Tower looked bright with the blood of the many men who lay sprawled, dead, or dying amid the rubble.

The dark-cloaked warriors had planted a thick wooden post in the center of the courtyard and Fate, on her knees, had been chained to it. Micaiah and Saber, along with Garyu, who had also survived, had been submitted and taken away, yet Fate did not know where to.

The black-cloaked warriors were euphoric with their 'victory'.

Even in her condition, Fate could tell they were not soldiers or true warriors at all if they truly considered that 'a victory'.

They seemed to be waiting for something and Fate did not have to wait much to find out what.

Suddenly, Fate looked up and saw him approach even before he crossed the wrecked entrance to the Tower.

Along all his way and until he was in front of her to look down on her, Veyron smiled cynically.

"You should have surrendered the Tower then," he said pointing around, "all this could have been avoided."

"My mother and my sister," Fate said, ignoring Veyron's remark, "where are they?"

Without a prior warning, Veyron struck a violent slap across Fate's face.

"You do not seem to realize you are in no condition to be asking questions," Veyron said.

"The only thing I realize is that it's only under these conditions that you are able to defeat me, isn't that so, Veyron?" Fate said with a soft almost gentle voice while a trickle of blood ran down her chin.

Veyron, enraged, was about to strike again Fate with a closed fist this time when a voice stopped him.

"Veyron...! It's way too soon for that."

Fortis Huckebein was getting closer to the place where Fate and Veyron were, strutting and closely followed by Cypha.

"You made quite a mess to take the Tower. Do you have any idea how expensive these repairs in the middle of the winter will be?" Fortis said smiling but looking around with disgust. He had never been the warrior kind and he disliked the sight of dead and shattered bodies.

"I could not care less," Veyron answered haughtily. "We needed full control of the city and now we do. Period. There is nothing else to discuss."

"Hello, Fate… we meet again," Cypha said, ignoring her brothers and getting closer to Fate. "It seems you didn't do very well with your resistance."

"Are the chambers ready for our… guests?" Fortis asked Veyron with an almost melodious voice.

Veyron answered with a growl and pointed towards the inside of the Tower.

Fortis raised his arm and signaled one of the dark-cloaked men that seemed to be waiting by the threshold.

A man elegantly dressed in a thick cape of black mantle entered the courtyard. Two of the warriors followed him dragging a fully-cloaked person wearing dirty and ragged clothes.

The man, older with slightly graying hair and incipient baldness stopped in front of Fate who looked at him expectantly.

"Tredia?" Fate asked, disconcerted. She had not seen the man in front of her in years. Ever since her father had passed away, her cousin Runessa, an elite warrior like Fate, Micaiah, Victoria, or Sieglinde, had been the only one that had represented the olden Graze family in the council of nobles. He was several years older than Fate but he looked old, much older than he really was.

"Lord Graze… Marshal Testarossa… although you are not really worthy of that title anymore, right?" Tredia said and turned to see the men that had stopped behind them. "Just like others."

With an elegant yet full of contempt gesture, Tredia ripped off the hood of the figure his men kept kneeled behind him.

It took Fate several seconds to recognize the face of her mother.

Precia did not look bruised but she was almost unrecognizable with a disheveled and dirty face, her hair in a complete mess, and the ragged clothes. By the looks of it, under the loose clothes, Precia had her hands tied behind her back.

"We have given her the outfit and the attention she deserves," Tredia said smiling. The three Huckebein siblings also smiled looking at Fate's shocked expression.

"How dare you…?!" Fate hissed, writhing, and yanking the chains that were restraining her for the first time. "You are addressing the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire!"

Precia, on her knees, only looked at Fate chained to the post in front of her. Her face was undecipherable.

"Even more reason to punish her for her shameful treason to the empire she swore to expand and protect," Fortis said with the same melodious tone as if it was obvious.

Fate's crimson look full of impotence met the golden eyes of her mother.

Fate was almost expecting Precia to blame her for her failure, for the situation they were in. As warrior and Heiress to the Throne, Fate felt very responsible for their situation.

But the blaming never arrived.

Mother and daughter just looked at each other.

At that moment, Fate thought of Alicia.

A pained gasp made her look past her mother and the weight of her failure felt like an excruciating pain in her chest. She looked at the man approaching, following Tredia Graze's footsteps, and finally understood the extent of the stupidity she had committed.

Unlike Tredia's baseness, having two of his men drag Precia to the Tower's courtyard, the man approaching was personally dragging his prey.

He walked in long strides without any rush. His hand was lost in the hairs of the woman he was dragging and that, at times, was not able to walk and was dragged effortlessly by him. He did not stop until he was a few steps in front of Fate.

"Beautiful family reunion, don't you think, Fate?" Cypha said with sarcasm.

Fate could barely hear her. She could not break her sight from the man in front of her and from where she was kneeling, looked like a giant, a merciless dark one, that was looking at her with no commiseration.

Very different from the last time she had talked with him.

As if he was putting aside an annoying insect, he threw the woman he was dragging in front of Fate.

She had not been forced to wear ragged clothes; the clothes the woman was wearing belonged to her, Fate knew it very well, but they were dirty and ripped.

From the place she had been thrown to, Olivie looked up, her face battered and dirty, to look at Fate.

"I am so sorry, Fate…" Olivie said with a barely audible voice. "I made a mistake… a terrible mistake."

Fate looked at her aunt and then to the people standing in front of her with contempt.

"This is ignoble and despicable…" Fate said, "You are all unworthy and despicable."

Cypha reached out to grab Fate painfully by the hair and shake her hard.

"You are the unworthy one… You are not even pure-blooded Belkan and you believed you had more rights than any of us. Show more respect to the future Hegemon of the Belkan Empire and maybe you will be blessed with a quick death."

Cypha let go of Fate harshly and bowed her head lightly to the man who, after having thrown Olivie to the ground, just looked silently at Fate with a mocking grin on his face.

"What's wrong Fate?" the man said with a deep voice. "Have you forgotten about me… somehow? I thought it was time to return and remind an old close friend of a pending debt."

Until that moment, trying her best not to show her dejection on her face, Fate raised her head to look in the eye of the man that had deceived them and had set up the deadliest trap for her and her family… Zest Grangaitz.

— X —

A dark covered sky hid the sun even though it was way past noon and a harsh dry air traveled the bulk of the large column of the Belkan army in Nihon's direction, while six horse riders made their way to reach the vantage point of the column where the large carriage that belonged to General Graham led the way pulled by eight horses.

The seasoned general came out as soon as the riders arrived and ordered his subordinates to stop his carriage and for his captains to continue on their way to the destination.

"Captain Signum," he said, standing at the door of his carriage towards Signum who was still riding on her horse.

"General," Signum replied, bowing her head.

"I have been informed you are bringing an important message for me," Graham said with a certain annoyance in his voice. He was the general with the most power in the Belkan army. To have a simple captain, even if she was the captain of the Imperial Heiress, literally forcing him to stop was not something he appreciated. Only the imperial seal his men claimed she was wearing had convinced him.

Signum removed the thick leather glove and raised her fist for Graham to see. Despite there being no sun shining, the gold and sapphire ring of the Belkan Imperial Heiress glowed in her hand.

"Very urgent, my general," Signum said, staring at him.

Graham visibly tensed at the sight of Fate's ring. Whoever wore that ring had the right to claim the Belkan Throne. Fate had not only given the ring to Signum; she had ordered her to stop him using that ring.

But before that, Signum had to make the man listen to her. And the hardest part. For him to obey Fate's orders over the Hegemon's.

Graham stood aside, indicating Signum to come into his mobile general quarters.

Signum got off her horse and gestured to Nanoha and Arf to follow her.

Suddenly, the general's men got alert and stood in their way.

"They must come in with me, General," Signum said.

Graham's men protested, especially his officers, but at that moment, Nanoha, desperate and distraught, uncovered her head so she could be seen and spoke in a firm, decisive tone that surprised even herself. Her hair waved like fire in the wind and she stood straight despite the exhaustion and fear.

"I am here on behalf of my wife, the Belkan Imperial Heiress Fate Testarossa… General," Nanoha said. "Please, the matter that brings us cannot wait any longer."

Graham looked at Nanoha surprised. He knew the young woman. He had been with Fate on the negotiations of their engagement. He had never looked at her very much but he had noticed from the first moment she was a young woman with character.

At that moment, even with the coarse clothes and the dirt from the road, she looked and spoke like what she was... a princess.

Graham ordered his men to pull back and wait outside, even to his officers.

The inside of Graham's carriage was a practical mixture of general quarters and bedroom. That way he was able to keep his position without the need to set up a tent. He would only do that when they had to set up camp for several days and the carriage turned small and uncomfortable.

An ordinary table displayed the maps and parchments, several weapons hung from the walls. A curtain covered the area where the General would rest when it was required. There was nothing more. Graham was stoic and practical and preferred to move fast and efficiently. "It's a campaign, not leisure travel," he would often tell his generals who offered him more luxuries and comfort.

The carriage was, however, large enough to hold up to ten men in a meeting while they continued on the move. Even though at that moment, they were not moving, Graham did not sit down.

Signum did not wait any longer.

"Dinsmark has suffered a deadly attack, my General," she said, getting immediately to the point. "The traitors are within the Empire and now that the Belkan army is out and Dinsmark was vulnerable, they have attacked."

During several minutes, in a succinct and terrible way, Signum summarized to Graham the situation in the city, Stier Castle, and the Tower. She described Arf's participation and the only thing she kept, for the time being, was the name of the traitors.

"The Hegemon?" Graham asked with his face tense.

"We were not able to have news about her or Princess Alicia," Signum said with a worried expression.

Graham then looked at Nanoha, who had remained silent, only listening to Signum's report.

The general knew that Signum's words implied the possibility of Fate being the new Hegemon and that the woman in front of him was the new Imperial Consort; despite that, both Precia and Fate could be in the hands of the attackers and held as prisoners in Dinsmark… and although the chances were slim, they could also be dead.

It was a desperate situation.

"Do we know how the attack was even possible?" Graham asked, touching the nerve Signum had worried during the hours of the journey. That would be the moment where she would be able to tell if Graham was loyal to Fate. Or not.

"The traitors we have been after for the past months are Fortis Huckebein and his family, General. The conspiracy to overthrow the Hegemon, blame the Kingdom of Nihon, Kestrel, and the Jeremiahs, including the attempt on Princess Alicia's life, all have been planned and executed by them… although we do not know for sure if other noble families are involved," Signum explained looking at Graham with all her senses on full alert mode.

Graham in turn just looked at her with an inscrutable face.

"Marshal Testarossa, the Belkan Imperial Heiress, orders the army to stop the attack on Nihon and return to Dinsmark," Signum continued with a firm military tone.

Graham continued silent for several seemingly never-ending seconds.

Signum got ready to wield her sword.

"Giving that order can be done very quickly, Captain… to make it happen can be an entirely different matter," Graham said. "Especially with the situation that is unfolding in Dinsmark, there might be officers that will not be as eager to follow the new orders."

Despite what it meant, Signum let her hand travel to the handle of her sword.

"There will only be one fate for those officers… General."

Undeterred by Signum's gesture, Graham walked around the table to approach Signum and whisper to her ear.

"Even the softest whispers can be heard if someone wishes to do so, Captain…" Graham said and turned to look at Nanoha. "And she would be the one in grave danger... even with that ninja at her side."

Graham stepped away from Signum but kept whispering.

"My loyalty is with the Hegemon," he said. "I will halt the march and gather the officers… that will buy us time for what needs to be done."

Nanoha, unable to wait, approached them.

"Fate does not have time, General…" she said with a fierce conviction shining in her eyes.

"I know," Graham said looking with sadness at Nanoha, "I am very aware… but one wrong move would be even worse for Dinsmark, the Hegemon, and even the Marshal herself, milady."

Nanoha suddenly did not know what to say.

"There are men that are not on the Hegemon's side in our army, milady; and as of this moment, they surely know Captain Signum is here with me… with you."

Graham turned to Signum.

"There are several things we need to do before we can send back the army to Dinsmark, captain… difficult things... but the first one, the most important one is making sure Lady Nanoha is safe," Graham said.

Signum did not need to take a look outside the carriage to know that they were surrounded by a myriad of Belkan soldiers and officers. And there was no way to tell who was sided with the traitors. Signum trusted it would only be a few of them at best, but it could only take one to murder Nanoha.

"And to that effect, even though it will be difficult for you, I will need for you to trust me," that said the general stood up and without doing any gesture any of the women were able to notice, he just waited.

The back curtain barely moved and two shadows appeared on one of the corners of the carriage. With silent, graceful steps, they stepped into the light.

In front of them, stood two girls, of indeterminate age, petite but swift, wearing men's clothes but not uniform or armor.

For the vast majority of the Belkan army, those two were the maids who helped the general. Some said the girls tended to him in more than one way. They were right. Very few knew of the true service the girls provided General Graham. The Hegemon, Fate… Signum…

"Aria… Lotte," Signum said, although it was not a greeting.

Nanoha looked at the newly arrived with curiosity. They were identical.

"You will have to remain here during the war reunion, captain… but my Liese warriors will make sure that Lady Nanoha gets safe and sound where she is bound to."

Arf, who up to that moment had just spoken to corroborate the part of the story that belonged to her for General Graham, looked suspiciously at the two girls. Not even she had noticed when they got into the general's carriage. She had not felt them move until they appeared. They were dangerous and there were two of them. Would Nanoha and she really be safe with them? Or would they be more vulnerable than ever?

Signum hesitated. She had promised Fate she would take Nanoha safely to Heian-kyo. But she also had to return to Dinsmark not only to rescue Fate but for the order of the Empire to be restored and preserved.

Finally, it was Nanoha who made the decision.

"We shall carry it out like that, Signum… you must stay here and fulfill the mission Fate assigned you. I will go with Arf… and them," Nanoha said looking at Signum.

"The most important mission Fate entrusted me with is protecting you, Lady Nanoha."

"And you have certainly done so, captain, but I, too, have a mission as well. I also must protect Fate and for that, we must work together. Fate needs this army," Nanoha insisted.

During the long hours of the frantic ride to catch up with the Belkan army, Nanoha had not been able to stop thinking about Fate and the precarious and dangerous situation in which they had left her.

Nanoha prayed and wished with all her heart that Fate was holding up, that she would endure until they returned. But with every minute that went by her anguish and her concern, increased.

It was at that moment that she realized how deeply she cared about what happened to her wife. How much she wished to be strong enough to go and fight right by her side. How badly she wanted to keep her from getting hurt. How desperately she wished to protect her.

The General in which Fate had placed all of her hopes was there. Nanoha did not know if he was either a friend or a foe, and the only one that could get the Belkan army for Fate was Signum.

Whether the Belkan warrior would be able to achieve it or not, Nanoha realized she could just not sit and wait for anyone else to do what she had vowed to do when she married Fate.

She did not say anything at that moment, but what she had told Signum moments ago was the truth.

She had a mission. And she was not going to rely on the Belkan army to fulfill it.

— X —

Graham's plan turned out to be somewhat simple.

At his command, the great column that comprised the Belkan army stopped for an extraordinary emergency meeting where he and Signum would meet with the principal generals, officers, and warriors. The general already had a notion of who could be the ringleaders sent by the Huckebeins in the army, but surely there would be more.

Before that meeting, Arf and the General's bodyguards would take Nanoha out of the carriage and out of the bulk of the army and take her all the way to Heian-kyo. Riding frantically and non-stop they might be able to reach the doors of the city by nightfall.

A small commotion arose when Graham ordered to stop the march, set the perimeter, and set up an immediate camp, bringing back the scouts.

Many officers protested. They were almost by Heian-kyo's doors already. They could reach the strategic position for the master camp that had been planned by sundown and have everything necessary to raid the city by dawn.

The general's order would delay the siege by one day at least.

Signum and Nanoha had barely reached them on time.

During the fuss caused by the general's order, with all the warriors preparing a temporary campsite or getting ready for the raid they figured was coming, Lotte seized the opportunity to walk out with Nanoha and Arf as if they were getting water and provisions for the meeting, and made their way through the camp bustling with Belkan soldiers until they reached an area full of trees where Aria was already waiting for them with the horses they would use.

After two and a half days of non-stop riding, the last thing Nanoha wanted was to get back on a horse again. But she knew she had to reach Nihon as soon as possible, so mustering all her will, she ignored the pain and got up on the horse with determination.

When she was ready to start their final ride to Nihon, Nanoha found Arf looking directly at her.

"Getting back to Nihon is not the only thing you want," she said.

Nanoha stared back with identical intensity while answering.

"I have to get to Nihon, so I can return to Dinsmark."

"She wanted you to stay in Nihon. Safe, with your family," Arf replied.

Nanoha held Arf's gaze but did not say anything else. Without wasting a second, she spurred her horse. She did not have time to explain. She had to get to Nihon… immediately.

— X —

The night was fully covered in clouds when Nanoha and her companions arrived at the doors of the city.

With the precarious situation in Nihon, the group of women was lucky enough that Kyoya was the one doing continuous supervision rounds and that the young man immediately recognized his younger sister's unmistakable hair.

Kyoya could barely believe his eyes and silently gave thanks for another blessing.

They had just received the news in Heian-kyo that the advance of the Belkan army had stopped.

The strategists in Nihon expected the Belkans to reach their doors by sunset and they thanked all the Gods to have more hours for the evacuation.

Now they had more reasons to thank the Gods for Nanoha's arrival.

Finally, their family was complete and safe again.

After effusively hugging his sister, as much as his reserved character allowed him, Kyoya took his sister to the Takamachi family house where a frantic activity was taking place.

"Nanoha!" Miyuki screamed and launched to hug her. Nanoha felt a lump in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

Back to her country and her childhood home, of all her life, she felt strange and out of place. It had been months since she had left her home to marry a stranger she loathed and despised.

And at that moment, as she got reunited with the family that loved her, she could not stop thinking about that woman who was her wife.

"Nanoha!"

Still embraced by her sister, Nanoha heard her mother's voice approaching them to hug them both.

"Thanks to all the Gods… Lord Zafira told us what was going on and… your father and I were worried sick…" Momoko said, hugging her daughters.

"That's exactly what I just said," Kyoya said looking at his mother and sisters with his heart full. "Today we have received many blessings, mother."

"I am no Lord… Momoko-san," Zafira, who had remained in Heian-kyo as Fate had ordered him to help with the evacuation and wait for orders, clarified. Fate's lieutenant was expecting Signum to arrive at any moment and to see his Lady Nanoha arrive with General Graham's bodyguards, worried him.

"Mom…" Nanoha said, releasing a bit from her mother and sister's hug. "There's no time…"

"Nanoha!"

Shiro Takamachi arrived at that moment and also threw himself to hug his daughter.

"Shiro," Momoko said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I am as joyous as you, but Nanoha is right. There is no time, we need to make the most of these hours the Gods have graciously given us to finish the evacuation without delay."

Nanoha broke apart from her father vigorously shaking her head.

"No, mom… that is not what I am talking about," Nanoha said, addressing her mother but looking at everyone with a deep and longing gaze.

Her family looked at her disconcerted. They had never seen such a look in her eyes.

"There won't be an attack on Nihon. You can cancel the evacuation, dad," Nanoha announced.

Everyone, Zafira included, looked at her speechless and even more disconcerted than before.

Nanoha then told them everything that had happened since Zafira had been sent to let them know of the imminent Belkan attack. The unexpected treason, the attack on Dinsmark, her escape.

Cautiously, she introduced Arf to them and informed them of the terrible attempt against Alicia Testarossa that had triggered the declaration of the Belkan war against Nihon.

"The Belkan traitors used Arf to frame Nihon," Nanoha explained.

Shiro and Momoko looked at Arf with narrowed eyes and in silent reproach.

Noticing the look in her parents, Nanoha intervened. "It was not Arf's fault, father… They…. The Huckebeins used her to set a trap to Fate… to me… to us… But she has talked to Fate and cleared things up… She has helped us get here on time to stop the attack. She brought me home. I would have never made it without her and Captain Signum."

"What's done is done," Shiro said after a few seconds, looking hard at Arf.

"We cannot change what has happened," Momoko intervened with a severe attitude but more affable than her husband's. "... But I am grateful that you have brought our daughter back home. For that reason, I am indebted to you. Your misdeed has turned into a blessing that has brought her back to us. The paths of the Gods are mysterious and we are not always bound to understand them… maybe you have been the force that was required to balance the scales with the Belkans."

Arf silently bowed to the Regents of Nihon.

"We need to let Angfang and Kvenland know that the attack has been stopped… tentatively," Kyoya said seriously. "If they can still send forces, the attack of the Belkan Empire would not be just against us anymore."

"No… no…" Nanoha denied calling the attention of her family. "It is not a tentative suspension. Dinsmark is under attack. The army must return to help Fate and punish the traitors. There will be no attack. Fate's most trusted captain, Signum, is right now preparing the arrangements with General Graham…"

"In any case, we cannot be cautious enough," Shiro interrupted her. "The Belkans are unpredictable and if they are in the middle of revolts for power, they will become even more violent and unpredictable… But don't you worry now, we will handle this… The important thing is that with this, your… marriage…. can be annulled."

Nanoha felt an iron fist crushing her heart and she swallowed with difficulty.

"No, father…" she started but was unable to continue. She could not find the words for what she had to say.

"I understand you are worried for us," Shiro said again. "But that marriage was an arbitrary imposition since the beginning… a crazy idea from that damned woman, Hegemon Testarossa. I had to force you to that and you agreed to it, against your will, just to save us. But it is not necessary for you to sacrifice anymore for us… With Lindy's and Leti's support we will now be able to…"

"No!" Nanoha yelled with all her strength.

Her parents and siblings looked at her astounded.

"I must…" she started again with a hoarse voice to announce, "I must return to Dinsmark… I must go back… to Fate."

"What?" the four of them asked in sync, getting more perplexed.

Nanoha breathed in deeply.

"I must return to Dinsmark… with Fate," she repeated. And even with more determination, she added, "And I need your help… Right now, Fate must be under siege in the Tower, the last stronghold that has not yet fallen to the traitors. She swore she would resist until the Belkan army would return but I fear it will be too late when they do. I must return to Dinsmark with enough forces… to back her up."

After a few minutes in silence, Shiro finally asked, "You want me to send troops to rescue the Belkan Heiress…? The woman you hate and that forced us to accept a marriage you did not wish for?"

"No, father," Nanoha, said. "I want you to help me with enough troops… to rescue my wife."

Miyuki shot both hands to cover her mouth and contain an exclamation back.

Kyoya blinked several times and slightly blushed.

Momoko cleared her throat.

Shiro moved uncomfortably in the spot he was standing and was the only one who asked.

"Why?"

Nanoha held her father's gaze. She owed it to him due to what she was asking from him.

And she also owed him an answer.

"She's my wife and I promised it to her… I promised I would be by her side... Forever," she finally answered, blushing in the process.

"But you hated the idea of that marriage, you despised the Belkans and especially that… woman," Momoko said, looking at her daughter deeply concerned.

"That was…. before I got to know her," Nanoha answered, looking at her mother, still blushed.

"Besides," Nanoha added before anyone could say anything else, "Fate is the true heiress to the Belkan Throne. She is the one who must take that place. She is not like her mother… But the men that want to take away that right from her, are even worse than Precia Testarossa. They are truly vile and dishonorable people. If we allow them to get away with it, Nihon, as well as other kingdoms, will pay the consequences."

The four elder Takamachis looked at each other. Shiro at Momoko and Kyoya at Miyuki.

"No," Shiro said at last. "I do not agree with that decision and I will not support it. I cannot allow you to risk your life to support that woman. You are the Heiress of Nihon."

Nanoha was vehemently protesting when her brother shushed her.

"We will support Nanoha," Kyoya said with a decided look in his eyes after exchanging a last glance with Miyuki. The latter one nodded vigorously looking at her little sister while Kyoya added, "We will not need many men but we will need supplies."

Momoko and Shiro looked at their son slightly gaping.

"I will also help," Arf announced. "I am indebted to Nanoha-san in a way that demands I support and protect her in her purpose. Also… I have several friends that are skillful ninja warriors."

Even though they debated for a while, after Arf's offering, Nanoha, Kyoya, and Miyuki did not back down a bit to their parents until finally, after an urgent meeting with their counselors, they had no choice but to accept.

Despite how late it already was, the three Takamachi siblings started planning their departure to Dinsmark. Only due to Momoko's insistence about the fact that Nanoha had not slept in two days and she would need a good rest to start her way back, she convinced them to rest.

Miyuki took Nanoha for a bath and then walked her to her old room.

Nanoha walked to the window where she had first seen the large column of the Belkan army to set up her engagement, several months before.

That night, very far away on the horizon, she was able to barely distinguish the faint lights from the campfires of the Belkan camp.

Just as she had felt during the first seconds when she had just arrived, Nanoha felt strange and as an outsider in the room that had been hers all her life.

She longed to be in another room, far away from that one. She wished that nothing that had happened to separate her from Fate had happened.

Miyuki, without Nanoha noticing her, was silently watching her. Several months had gone by since she had left her country to marry the Belkan woman, but her little sister had changed a lot in that time. Much more than she ever imagined.

Finally, Miyuki asked, "Is a promise the only reason why you want to go back?"

Nanoha who was deeply staring at the nocturnal sky, slightly shivered and turned to look at her sister.

A turmoil of emotions whirled inside her, but one was clearer and more pressing than the others.

"I…" Nanoha said but she interrupted herself, unable to finish her phrase.

"You…?" Miyuki insisted, getting closer and looking inquisitively at her sister.

As Nanoha remained silent, Miyuki decided to help her a little.

"Is your wife… that good… in bed?"

"MIYUKI!" Nanoha yelled, getting even redder than an apple, and launched to choke her sister with her own hands.

The aforementioned laughed and endured Nanoha's attack on her until they fell on the bed of the latter.

After a while, Miyuki got up to blow off the candles and let her sister rest in preparation for the days to come. She was nearing the door and was not even waiting for an answer anymore when Nanoha's soft voice answered from the dark in a way neither was expecting, with a truth Nanoha had been refusing to see… for a very long time.

"I... love her, Miyuki... in a way I never thought I could come to love someone."

— X —


	21. ENDGAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong, sexual, and violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: I truly can't believe we are reaching the end. Thank you all, really.
> 
> Anyways... on to the story now...

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 20. ENDGAME**

The darkness was almost absolute. Aside from the faint reflection from a torch, the light had no place there.

Or warmth.

The cold was even worse than the one on the outside because it was different. It did not slowly kill like Dinsmark's unforgiving winter did. It was insidious and slow, it snuck through the pores until it made its painful way instilling right into the bones.

" _And to think Nanoha spent several days here,"_ Fate thought.

As if being in the cold, dark, reeking-with-filth cell was not enough, Fortis had also ordered she had to remain in chains. " _She is not someone we can underestimate,"_ her mother's once-trusted advisor had said.

Fate heard someone coughing and somehow she pulled up enough to ask, "Mother...? Aunt Olivie…?"

It had been almost three days since the day the Tower had fallen. Ever since the Huckebeins had seized control of it, Fate, Precia, and Olivie had been locked in the cells reserved for the most worthless prisoners. It had been a long time since they had last been used. The smell of mold, rottenness, and death was so thick that Fate had been barely able to breathe at first.

But, after several hours chained in the dark, her sense of smell had ended up getting atrophied.

Just like her muscles, numb from the cold and the lack of food.

Despite that, a fury as cold and ruthless as the coldness that surrounded her, kept her whispering Veyron's and his siblings' names. No weakness would prevent her from swinging her sword at the first chance she got to make them pay for what they were doing to her family.

Her only comfort was that Alicia had not been found yet. Fortis and Veyron kept ignoring her questions about her sister's whereabouts, and that, at least, made Fate think they did not have her in their power.

She had not heard anything either about Saber, Micaiah, or Victoria… surely they had them confined in another location within the Tower or someplace else.

"Fate…" a voice answered her call.

" _Olivie,"_ Fate thought with her heart wrenching in pain. Up until that moment, she had been the one carrying the worst part.

The Huckebeins had placed Fate and Olivie in nearby cells, one in front of the other, but with the imminent darkness of the deep cellar where the catacombs were located, they could not see each other despite being so close. Precia was farther away, in the last cell of the corridor. Fate was not able to see her. And she could not listen to her either because she had not said a single word since they had been locked up.

"You have to resist, Fate… no matter what happens here… You must resist…" Olivie kept telling her with a voice so low and so broken that Fate could barely hear her.

Listening to her aunt, Fate feared for the worst. Olivie was getting weaker with every hour they spent in that place. And Precia's silence in the situation she was in was what hurt Olivie the most. Fate knew it and there was nothing she could do to alleviate her aunt's pain or her own.

The warrior tried her best to find at least one word of encouragement, some phrase that would allow Olivie to hold on to hope, to endure until they could do something; something that would allow herself to keep hope when she heard them.

Footsteps were approaching.

Olivie gasped involuntarily.

"... you must resist Fate…" she repeated.

The footsteps were even closer.

Fate helplessly wriggled in the chains that were restraining her.

After a few seconds, the golden light from torches illuminated the stone hall of the catacombs where the cells of the condemned were located.

Fate saw a long shadow before she saw him.

Zest Grangaitz, now dressed in gentleman's clothes and not beggars clothes as she had met him, stopped in front of her cell with a righteous and proud bearing. On his belt, he was wearing the sword that had belonged to Fate's father.

"Do you like it?" Zest asked Fate. "It is a shame you kept it hanging on the wall of the Throne Room. "Your mother, being the witch she is, would never give it the use it deserves."

As Fate did not say a word and from the rearmost part of her cell only looked at him with infinite contempt, Zest continued with the same mocking tone.

"A sword like this feeds from blood, Fate. You should know that. Enzo took many lives with it. It was alive back then. It needs to be reborn. And I will make sure of it."

Zest signaled one of his men that had come with him carrying the torches and the man approached to open the cell to Fate's aunt.

"No!" Fate yelled with all her might. "You… are… a goddamned bastard!… Haven't you got a shred of honor...? And you intend to be the next Hegemon?"

Zest scoffed as he entered Olivie's cell.

"I do not intend to be, Fate… I WILL BE the next Hegemon… and this..." he said pointing at Olivie crawled up in a corner, "...has nothing to do with honor. I have missed her, you know...? Ten years is a long time."

Zest signaled the two men to enter the cell with him.

"Let me show it to you… You," he called his men. "Light up this pigsty completely, I don't want the ex-heiress to miss a single detail. She has a privileged seat after all…"

The men complied with Zest's orders and illuminated the cell with their torches. From where she was, chained to the wall of her own cell, Fate was able to clearly see Olivie curled up in a corner but defiantly looking at Zest and she had to bite her own lips to the point of bleeding to stop herself from screaming in rage.

"Oh… you have not lost your spirit," Zest said looking at Olivie. "I always liked that about you."

With slow movements, he removed the dark cape he was wearing. Then, with a sudden violent shift in attitude, he leaned to forcefully grab Olivie by the arm and threw her to the floor in the center of the cell.

Olivie's clothes, already torn due to the previous days, were practically in tatters. She had been barely covering herself with what was left of them and a smelly blanket, which had been everything they had given her.

Despite that, Zest did not stop and ripped off the already shabby clothes without any regard. She resisted, tried to claw at him, hit him, and shove him away but she did not scream. She did not scream when he finally ripped apart the last piece of clothing on her, or when he slapped her or when he pressed her neck with the side of his arm to submit her.

The difference in power and size was so significant and shattering that Zest looked like a dark giant submitting a small girl even though the age difference between them was minimal.

Olivie did not scream either when he started to move over her.

But Fate could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you enjoying the show...Fate?" Zest asked in between gasps, stopping from looking at Olivie to look at Fate. "Your aunt loves it… especially after so many years of not having something like _this_ … right... Olivie...?"

Zest's thrusts over Olivie became more and more savage as he spoke until an involuntary scream of pain escaped her lips despite the efforts to restrain them.

"Have you heard, Fate…?" and then he screamed, "Have you heard, Precia…? This… THIS is what your whore had always wanted… all these years she was bumping furs with you!"

There was no sound coming from Precia's cell at the end of the aisle, no answer.

Fate wanted to look away from what was happening in front of her, but she forced herself not to. She forced herself to keep her eyes open. She forced herself not to scream. Zest was torturing her by torturing Olivie. But it was Olivie the one suffering the vile vexation. The least Fate could do was to have the courage to endure and watch.

Zest wanted her to abandon her aunt. He wanted them to lose all their hope. But Fate was not going to give him the satisfaction.

Despite the tears running down her face, that she was unable to clean and left trails in the filth on her face, Fate hardened and held on to Zest's gaze. Olivie had requested it from her. Olivie was resisting and she was fighting.

She would have to endure.

— X —

"No way, Veyron. Are you an imbecile or what...? I know you had your cock chopped off but apparently, they also got your brain, you moron…"

Veyron was pale with rage, standing in front of Fortis, withstanding the string of insults Cypha was directing at him.

That morning, Fortis had summoned all his siblings to meet in what had once been the Hegemon's private meeting room. An inconvenience they had not counted on at all had surfaced.

An extremely dangerous inconvenience.

"Do not speak to me like that!" Veyron shouted. "You claim yourself to be a warrior but you are just a glorified whore…!"

"At least, thanks to my abilities as a warrior I have kept my tits in place, unlike _some_ boneheads who had their balls cut off…!"

Arnage looked at her siblings disgusted.

Deville kept, as always, unabashed and distant as if nothing preoccupied him.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

A sepulchral silence spread through the room after Karen Huckebein's scream.

To the outside world, Fortis Huckebein was the leader and most influential member of the Huckebein family. But actually, he was not.

For practical purposes, it was more convenient if everyone thought that, but the real strategist, the leader, the protector of the clan, and the true intellectual author of their plans was the oldest sister of the family… Karen.

And she was implacable.

"If you had done as I told you and used what I gave you at the right time… you would not be in the situation you are, Veyron. Be thankful you are still alive and keep quiet," Karen said looking deadly serious to her brother.

Cypha smirked.

"And you…" Karen said, turning to see her sister which made Cypha's smirk magically vanish. "You will be the consort of the next Hegemon… An... Imperial… Wife… Stop fucking the first panhandler with a phallus that crosses your way! ...By the Gods! …You and Fortis must have cleaned up with all men in Dinsmark and twenty miles around!"

Fortis like a good boy had not said a word and turned to his sister slightly offended but did not open his mouth. The look in Karen's eyes that stopped him made no concessions.

"And to think you all pride on your ancestry and having been born into a noble family," Karen said with a low cold voice. "Live up to your family name...! At least in that, the Testarossas significantly exceed the lot of you."

All the Huckebeins remained silent and gloomy after Karen scolded them.

"Karen is right," Arnage said after a while. "Do you _all_ need to be obsessed with sex _all_ the time? You could have other interests, like good food for example… By the way, is there anything to eat? All this discussion has given me a ravenous appetite..."

Karen moved her head with resignation and breathed in deeply.

As much as her family's attitude annoyed her, they had more pressing matters at the time.

Karen moved to the solid wooden table and pointed at the parchment that had been delivered.

"Uther Pendragon."

It was all she said.

"How is it possible?" Forts asked, getting closer to his sister. "It has not yet been a full week since we seized full control of the city. And we have kept tight control of all the messages and communications. The archers have taken down any bird that is suspicious of carrying messages…"

The other members of the Huckebein clan joined Fortis and Karen at the table.

The message from Uther Pendragon was cryptic but worrisome. It was addressed to the honorable Hegemon, Regent of the Belkan Empire with all the expected formalities, kindly requesting news of his noble knight, Saber of Albion.

But it was not expressly addressed to Precia Testarossa. It was not dated either.

"The goddamned warrior forgot to report to his master and now they are looking for her like crazy," Cypha said with disdain.

"Or she has been reporting without us knowing," Karen pointed out. "Albion is much farther than Nihon. The message must have left the kingdom even before we started the capture of Dinsmark."

"Then we don't have much to worry about," Veyron said. "We only need to wait a little more and send them their precious legendary warrior back in a nice box… During these unfortunate events we are experiencing, regrettable losses happen."

Everyone shot Veyron a reproving look.

"You see why I say he is a moron?" Cypha said looking at Karen but the severe look from her dissuaded her from making any more comments.

"If we did such an idiotic thing, it would not take long for us to be under the attack of the Kingdom of Albion which we are not ready for," Karen said looking angrily at Veyron.

"Oh, come on my dear sister, she is just a bitch under the service of the King of Albion, it's not like she's royalty or anything…"

Veyron could not finish his argument.

"She is the Uther Pendragon's best warrior! ... It's irrelevant if she comes from a noble family or not! ...She came here to offer her services to Precia Testarossa in the name and representation of the king. And so it happens that Uther was a personal friend of Enzo Testarossa…" Karen told them. "Do you have any idea of what the King of Albion will do when he finds out how the family of his friend is? And even worse, if we send him his favorite warrior chopped into pieces?"

Veyron had the good sense of keeping quiet but Fortis was not convinced with Karen's argument.

"The winter is beginning Karen, not even Uther Pendragon or anyone in their right mind would dare attack Dinsmark during the winter."

Karen looked at her brother. Fortis was a smart man but sometimes too confident of his superiority.

"Not even Precia Testarossa, who was crazy, dared to think she could be able to win a frontal attack against the Kingdom of Albion, Fortis," she said before turning to give a careful look at the rest of her siblings. "The winter would not only be difficult for the attackers but also to us. After the army left for Nihon to that superb attack we planned, we barely have enough resources to make it through the winter, but definitely not to withstand being besieged during a war."

No one else said anything else.

"Besides… Do I even have to remind you we don't have an army? All the generals are in Nihon or somewhere else, taking care of the Belkan domains that Precia Testarossa did us the favor to expand over the last ten years, also following our suggestions. How would we defend against an army of hundreds or thousands? With Tredia's and Zest's brave mercenary warriors?"

After some minutes in silence, Cypha asked.

"What do we do then?"

Karen took a deep breath again and started pacing around the table. A gesture she did when something worried her too much and needed to think.

"We have not yet found Fate Testarossa's sister or her goddamned warriors, the Wolkenritters. Not a single one of them," Karen said. "We have to assume the worst scenario, and that is that they got out of the city and are looking for ways to free their lady."

"Tredia's trackers have not stopped looking for a lead in the surroundings, but the snowfalls of the last days have complicated it. That affects us but it also must have delayed them," Fortis said trying to please his sister. "Additionally, our men are out on the search, house by house. If they are still here, hiding like rats, we will find them."

"We cannot count on what we do not have, Fortis," Karen said despite her brother's enthusiasm. "Our principal concern now is Uther. We need to know what he knows and buy time, we need to consolidate our position, Zest to be proclaimed as Hegemon with Cypha as his wife, and especially, to make sure Albion has no reason to declare a war for which we are not prepared."

All the Huckebeins nodded to their sister.

"We cannot allow Uther to send an escort at times like this so we will send a reassuring message to Albion… and we will have to strike some kind of deal with the warrior when it is appropriate."

"Karen..!" Veyron interjected. "We cannot do that!"

Karen cut him off.

"No matter how much of a warrior she is, this is a political matter… and Saber must know which is her place. The only thing we have to guarantee, for now, is her safety. So, Veyron you cannot touch a single one of her golden hairs," Karen ordered looking at her brother. "In fact, she will not stay any longer in the Tower. Bring her to the cells in Stier Castle until we decide the next step."

Veyron tried to protest but his arguments did not last much.

But the thing he liked the least was that Karen also ordered that Fate was not to be touched either.

"She is the daughter of King Uther's friend. Surely the king will not side with Precia once he knows she has been punished for treason, but Fate Testarossa will be an entirely different matter. Do not delude yourself Veyron, she will be an important negotiation card for us. Just as Alicia, as soon as we find her. So in the meantime, I will allow you to keep her in the Tower, but you cannot harm her in any way… Have you understood?"

Veyron recoiled, enraged, but accepted.

That afternoon as Karen and Fortis set up different meetings with the noble families that had sided with them, as well as with the ones that had not, and also while planning the next movements with Tredia and Zest, Veyron kept thinking about ways to follow Karen's instructions… without following them.

Her sister had said he could not do anything to Fate.

"She had not said anything about the possibility of someone else doing it.

Just as he had told Karen, during a war, sometimes very regrettable things happened.

— X —

Rather atypical for the season, that afternoon the sky cleared over Dinsmark and they had a sunset tinged with orange, purple, and golden fire.

The view of Dinsmark from the cliff they were standing on was so spectacular that Nanoha felt an ache in her chest.

She still remembered how she had used that old tunnel to get out of Dinsmark in the middle of the night, amidst the cold and the snow. It seemed it had been a long time ago although it had only been a few days.

Days in which she had been frantically riding on horseback all the way to Nihon and back to Dinsmark.

Although both moments were entirely different.

She had left, running away, scared and terrified for what was happening and she had left her wife to the mercy of ruthless mercenaries and ambitious nobles. She had left with her two counselors, an elite captain, two prisoners, and a ninja.

Her return turned out to be a little different.

For starters, she was not terrified or horrified anymore. She did not feel vulnerable.

And she had a very important reason to be there.

She had to get back to her wife's side.

And she was not alone in that mission either.

It took them two long days to plan and set up everything they needed from Heian-kyo to rescue Fate. Days that had seemed never-ending to Nanoha. But when they finally left, she felt like flying over the back of her horse.

Signum and General Graham had been able to effectively stop the attack and had the support of the army. Graham's strategy had been very practical. As he kept all the officers in a reunion where he informed them about the situation in Dinsmark, Signum addressed all the soldiers.

Many of them, full squads, had fought alongside Fate and adored her.

Others simply adored her.

There was no other possible successor to the Belkan Throne.

By the time Graham finished the meeting with his officers, in which he identified more than two aligned with the Huckebeins' plan, the most significant part of the Belkan army was already set to return and destroy those that had dared to attack and go against the throne and the regent Hegemon.

But Signum did not stay with them.

The army would return at a fast pace, she was sure of that. But she, just as Nanoha, doubted Fate had so much time left. Besides Dinsmark was unassailable. The city had been built with that purpose in mind. Even the Belkan army would have a difficult time recovering it in a direct attack.

And under siege, many things could happen.

Signum could just not take any chances.

So she joined Nihon's group with Nanoha and her siblings.

Explicitly because of Nanoha's request, Shiro Takamachi had ordered ten of his best warriors to put themselves at the orders of his youngest daughter and future regent.

Arf had gathered as many ninjas as well.

Along with Signum and Zafira, the group Nanoha was leading barely consisted of thirty elements. Signum estimated there could be at least two hundred black-cloaked warriors in Dinsmark. They could already probably be more since they had fled. Not as many to be considered an army, but significantly more than the ones they had.

But their plan was not a frontal attack.

The army would take care of that. The only thing they had to do was to make way for them.

And Nanoha would open the pathway to hell itself if she had to.

Signum approached her. They had made the way back from Nihon again in two and a half days. The captain knew the young woman had to be exhausted but was showing no sign of it.

They were a large group but they had managed to mislead possible prying eyes during their journey back. Nanoha, along with her siblings, and Signum had arrived first and that was their meeting point. Zafira would not take much longer to arrive with the rest.

"This is a safe place where we can set camp, Lady Nanoha," Signum told her. "You should rest and prepare for tomorrow."

Nanoha kept looking at the distance towards the horizon.

"Shouldn't we take advantage of the night and sneak in...? Just like they did?" Nanoha asked, turning to see Fate's captain.

"We could," Signum accepted but added, "If we had more strength in numbers or if the army was closer to arrive, it would be a good choice. But under these circumstances, we need to wait and gather more information. As soon as Arf's ninjas arrive, I will take them to scout. We have no idea how things are in the city, Lady Nanoha, and for Testarossa's safety, we cannot barge in blindly."

Kyoya and Miyuki, who had approached them as soon as they had heard her sister speaking, agreed with Signum.

"The captain is right, Nanoha. We will have only one chance. We need to be accurate and deadly," Kyoya said.

Miyuki got even closer to Nanoha and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure Testarossa-san is holding up as I have been told she promised she would, sister… The best thing we can do now is to gather our forces, collect information, and go in with a good strategy."

Nanoha, with a heavy heart, nodded.

The sudden sound of hoofs approaching and the rustling of bushes alerted the four of them.

Signum, Kyoya, and Miyuki got their weapons ready.

They relaxed as soon as they distinguished Zafira's figure walking towards them with the reins of his horse in his hand.

"Very good time you did, Zafira," Signum said. "You arrive just on time."

At that moment the captain realized that Zafira was not just arriving with the men from Nihon and immediately stood alert.

"No Signum, wait," Zafira stopped her. "It seems we will be counting with some… additional help."

Signum and the Takamachi siblings looked carefully at the new companions. Three warriors as tall as Zafira stepped forward and slightly bowed their heads as greeting.

For the citizens of Nihon, their outfits were strange and unknown. Shiny armors over thick dark coats, chainmail, and magnificent swords. One of them was also holding a longspear that surpassed his height.

The warriors were undoubtedly unknown to them, but the crest they wore was unmistakable to anyone, especially to Nanoha.

"From the Kingdom of… Albion?" Nanoha whispered in surprise to no one in particular.

Until that moment, Nanoha realized one of the warriors was actually a woman.

The warrior, with alabaster skin and cold, clear eyes wore a very long cape of a very light color, her hair, long and straight from a blonde shade that was almost white, seemed to melt with the snow that surrounded them like an ethereal and phantasmal entity.

At Nanoha's flabbergasted look, the warrior stepped forward and with one knee to the ground, bowed to her, formally greeting her by her name.

"My Lady Nanoha... it is an honor to meet you. I am deeply sorry it is under these advert circumstances which you are going through. On behalf of the Kingdom of Albion, my sword and the ones of my partners are at your service, just like the sword and the honor of our brave warrior Saber has been… I am Sir Bedivere and I am at your service."

Nanoha was shocked. How could that foreign warrior know her name?

Miyuki's voice, answering for her, brought her back to reality.

"It is a great honor, and please forgive my sister, honorable warrior of Albion… Your arrival has been quite surprising but it could not have been more providential."

Nanoha quickly apologized and thanked the offering of the warrior.

"Sir Bedivere," Nanoha said. Saber had mentioned something about that name in one of their conversations but up to that moment, she never thought it would be a woman.

"My partners," Sir Bedivere said, gesturing to the other two warriors. "They are warriors of the Kingdom of Albion, just like Saber… Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot."

Both men bowed to Nanoha.

"I appreciate, very much… your presence," Nanoha said when she had finally recovered from the initial surprise. Saber had told her things about her homeland and she knew that the knight was not a _mere_ knight but one of the most trusted members of Uther Pendragon's court. "But... how is it possible you are here? Albion is much farther from Dinsmark than Nihon… Saber told me about how long it had taken her to travel from Albion to Dinsmark..."

The three knights looked at each other and smiled.

As the night fell and the darkness surrounded them, the three newly arrived from Albion told Nanoha about the message Saber had sent them with extreme urgency just after the attack against Alicia Testarossa and the suspicions of the warrior about what was happening. Nanoha found herself surprised by Saber's decision and the support the Testarossa family was receiving from the Kingdom of Albion.

Deep down, that eased a little the apprehension she felt about what they would have to do the following morning. Nanoha could barely wait for the new day to arrive so she could launch to Fate's rescue, but she accepted Miyuki and Signum were right. They had to make the last preparations for their plan so they would have the highest chance of success.

After taking cover to spend the night and sharing a frugal dinner, Signum and Zafira split with Arf and Kyoya to scout the surroundings and estimate the situation in Dinsmark, as the rest divided for taking guards and got ready for the next day's raid.

Despite her sister's recommendations, Nanoha could barely sleep. Her mind wandered to Fate at every moment, thinking about how and where she would be, and if she would be fine… if she would…

" _No!"_ Nanoha repeated to herself closing her eyes and clenching tightly her fists as she tried to rest lying against a cold and hard stone surface. " _Fate has to be fine… She has to be fine.."_

Miyuki looked at her every once in a while in silence, pondering how much her sister had changed during the months she had spent in Dinsmark and married to Fate Testarossa. Not once during the time she had spent with her ever since she had returned to Nihon and during their frantic return to Dinsmark, had Nanoha ever bickered against the Belkans… or against Fate.

On the contrary, she seemed genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of her wife and completely determined to face anything to save her and be back with her.

Miyuki looked again at her sister and a wave of warmth invaded her heart. Nanoha did not seem that child that had abandoned the family home to face a grim destiny, but rather a woman fully convinced of what she had to do.

To see that change in her sister was surprising… and nice.

And it was not the only change Miyuki was able to see.

When the first rays of the sun started to shine and they got together to adjust the last details of their plan, which now included the newly-arrived warriors of Albion, Nanoha looked dead-serious at her siblings with a request that left them ice-cold.

"I need a sword."

Kyoya and Miyuki looked at each other disconcerted.

Up to a certain point they expected Nanoha to demand to participate in the plan. Miyuki was sure there would be no human power that would convince her sister to stay behind waiting as they rescued her wife.

But never would have she imagined she would ask for a sword.

"A sword…?" the oldest of the Takamachi sisters asked. "And what do you plan to do with it?"

Nanoha's gaze hardened like never before in her life, and when she answered with a voice as cold and sharp-cutting as ice, Miyuki finally was able to understand the magnitude of the change that had taken place in his younger sister... with a single expression.

"Use it."

— X —

Arnage Huckebein yawned ostensibly from within Dinsmark's outer wall guard battlement. It was very cold, especially after having been in charge of the vigilance of the last guard as Karen insisted.

And to make the situation even worse, she was starving.

" _Goddamnit, why did Karen need to be so inflexible… No one is coming at this hour…"_ she thought as she imagined a freshly baked bread with honey, butter, cheese, and fresh eggs.

But she did not have much time to enjoy her imaginary breakfast.

"Riders are approaching," one of the guards said in a loud voice."The banner is not Belkan but there are not many of them!"

The mercenaries disguised as warriors, hired by Fortis and Karen's accomplices, were very efficient for the dirty work but they were poorly versed in strategic tasks.

Before Arnage, who was taken by surprise with the news, looked out the opening of the battlement and could identify the banner or the filiation of the riders that were approaching, several archers shot their arrows against the newcomers.

"No!" Arnage screamed in direction of the men and stepping out of the battlement approached the one that was identified as the leader of the section "Do not shoot, we don't even know who they are, damn it!"

"Lord Graze's orders," the man answered with a defiant tone before the hissing of an arrow ripped through the air and cleanly pierced through her neck.

Arnage, who by that moment had already recognized the banner the riders were carrying, cursed under her breath as she took cover and ordered, yelling her lungs out, to stop all the attacks.

It took the mercenaries several seconds to obey, the reason for which a couple more of them joined their captain with arrows stuck to their necks.

Whoever was the archer down there, he was deadly and effective. Three arrows, three men. And it had not been more than ten seconds.

Everyone stayed taking cover, and in silence awaiting Arnage's orders.

"Is this how the honorable Belkan Empire welcomes its ally, the Kingdom of Albion?!" a deep, potent masculine voice asked. So much that Arnage was able to hear it clearly despite the distance to the owner of that voice with an evident foreign accent.

Tentatively, the woman peeked her head over the edge of the thick wall to find five riders wearing the colors of Albion and holding its banner.

" _Damn it… damn it… dammit,"_ Arnage thought with desperation. Karen was going to be furious to know who the visitors were. But even more of knowing that Tredia's stupid minions had attacked them without knowing who they were and without any provocation from them.

Inhaling deeply, Arnage stepped out.

"Receive our apologies, honorable knights of Albion," she said pressing her hands in front of her and showing her best smile. "This has been a regrettable misunderstanding that will soon be explained… Please hold on a moment…"

The riders stood immovable in their place in a guarding position.

Behind them, hiding under the cover of the trees, several people were holding their breath.

"You…" Arnage desperately called to one of the mercenaries. "Now, inform my siblings of the situation… quickly… I will keep them busy in the meantime."

As fast as she could but cursing the luck that had placed her in that moment and that place, she went to the entrance where a large, heavy iron-cast fence blocked the way to Dinsmark.

During that time the five riders had cautiously approached, so by the time Arnage reached the fence, she found the five riders scrutinizing her suspiciously.

"Since when are the fences of the most powerful city of the Empire closed to the visitors and they are received with lethal attacks?" a soft yet bearing-authority voice asked. Arnage realized at that moment, due to the voice that the rider was actually a woman, very tall and with very long hair.

Arnage laughed nervously, praying to all the deities for one of her siblings to come soon and rescue her from that conundrum. She could not let them in until their siblings knew who they were and surely, the ones sent from Albion would start to grow more and more suspicious with the situation.

The worst scenario Karen could have imagined was happening and it was in her hands.

"Oh… we are terribly sorry, honorable knight… It has been a terrible and regrettable mistake," Arnage started to say balancing on her feet while squeezing her hands. "We have had an… extremely… difficult… situation, you could say…. Lately… and given the… circumstances… we have had to…. Increase… the security… Yes, that's right… the security… I… I… must beg you to identify yourself… please…"

The rider straightened up on the horse and frowned with concern.

"My apologies, I am Sir Bedivere from the Kingdom of Albion and I come in the representation of King Uther Pendragon. I am accompanied by the noble knights, Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot. If what you say is true, then it is even more imperative that we see Hegmon Testarossa. We can reliably corroborate our mission," Sir Bedivere said, raising in her hand a cylinder with the royal seal of Albion.

Arnage swallowed with difficulty again and despite her nervousness, she looked for the first time at the knights in front of her.

Who had done the introductions, Sir Bedivere, seemed to be the one in charge. Slightly behind her were two men, tall and well-built, wearing armors and swords. One of them, tall and slender, with a delicate and beautiful face. The other one, hunkier and bearded, was also wearing a formidable bow and surely was the one that had taken down the men that had dared attack them.

Finally, behind them, two young men, thinner and much shorter than the others, but also wearing swords and Albion's colors. Surely the squires of the knights but with an attitude as firm and undisturbed as the others. It was difficult to tell the age of the last ones since their heads were covered with the hood of their cloaks.

Arnage cleared her throat trying to find something else to say. The knight had already introduced themselves. They had shown the seal of the King of Albion. Strictly speaking, there was no reason for her to keep them from entering.

But she had no idea what to do.

Relieved, she heard the galloping of horses at the distance and turned to see a black horse approaching at full speed.

For a moment she feared it was Veyron, but sighed when she distinguished Fortis's face.

"Wait a moment… please…" she said and advanced to meet her brother

Fortis got off the horse before reaching the fence so Arnage was able to put him up to speed with the situation.

With a gesture, Fortis ordered to open the fence.

The knights of Albion looked at the Huckebein that had just arrived and waited a few seconds before entering.

Fortis bowed and greeted them with courtesy. "Be welcome to Dinsmark, noble knights… Fortis Huckebein at your service."

Sir Bedivere and the other two knights dismounted and the tall women approached Fortis.

"Sir Bedevire... Lord Huckebein… Although I did not get the impression that we were very welcome just a few moments ago…" the woman that was easily over ten inches taller than him said, slightly tilting her head. "Excuse my bluntness, but it's not common to receive allies with attacks."

Fortis contained his rictus of anger.

"Everything will be explained appropriately… Sir Bedivere…" Fortis answered, forcing a smile, and offered, "Please come with me to Stier Castle."

Without showing any emotion, Sir Bedivere got back on her horse. Fortis and Arnage did the same. An escort on horses had arrived a little after Fortis but none of Albion's knights made any comment pointing out that none of them were wearing the uniform of the Imperial Guard or the Belkan army.

Before spurring her horse to follow the Huckebeins towards Stier Castle, Sir Bedivere quickly took the last glance to look outside the heavy iron fence that had closed as soon as they had entered.

The plan was rolling, the first part was done and there was no turning back.

Whatever happened, from that moment on, they would all move according to the plan. They would act as independent cells without being able to know how the others were doing. Each of them hoping to be successful and be able to find each other at the end of the uneven confrontation.

On her saddle, slowly riding towards Stier Castle, Sir Bedivere smiled almost imperceptibly.

It had been long since she had been in a battle and lived a challenge worthy of her sword.

— X —

Karen hit with strength the wooden table of her recently acquired bedroom in Stier Castle, a gesture of anger and impatience completely unnatural in her that was always collected.

Veyron and Deville were with her. The first one bickering against Saber, Uther Pendragon, and the Kingdom of Albion, while the second only kept with his arms crossed over the chest, composed.

"Have Zest and Tredia been informed?" Karen asked.

"Cypha went to tell Grangaitz as soon as Arnage's messenger told us," Deville replied.

"Go and make sure they are at the Throne Room as soon as possible" she ordered while she went to the wooden piece of furniture she used to keep her clothes to finish dressing up. "We don't have much time."

Not far away from there, while the Huckebeins got ready for an unexpected and uncomfortable encounter, two groups of warriors sneaked in to enter Dinsmark by means of the secret entrances of the tunnels that ran under the city.

Since only Fate's trusted warriors knew how to move in the complex maze of tunnels, Signum was leading one group while Zafira led the other.

One was bound towards Stier Castle. The other, to the Tower of Dinsmark.

Nanoha, walking behind Signum inside the dark tunnel, was no longer using the elegant dresses she had worn in Dinsmark's court but rather the classic outfit of Nihon's warriors. Unlike the armors from the knights of Albion or the Belkan warriors, Nihon's outfits used very little metal. Almost all the protections on the arms, elbows, wrists, hips, and calves were from tanned leather, resistant and flexible. The shirt and trousers secured the muscles in the appropriate places but allowed surprising freedom of movement. The red-haired was surprised that she had never tried one of those gears before, that her siblings used so much, at least out of curiosity.

The ones she was using at that moment, Miyuki had given them to her and Nanoha was still trying to get used to them and to the sword that hung from her belt.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest. Both from the expectation and the restlessness.

Her soul kept hanging from a thread until the group led by Sir Bedivere crossed Dinsmark's threshold.

At that moment, Signum gave the indication and everyone moved to the next step.

Infiltrate the city.

— X —

Sir Bedivere had been to Dinsmark in the past, many years ago. Standing in the elegant room of the Hegemon's Throne, waiting for her hosts, the woman thought that there was a big difference between her last visit and the current one.

That visit had been a little after Enzo Testarossa's marriage with Precia from the Segbrecht family. Sir Bedivere remembered the joy of the citizens and the colorfulness of the vibrant city.

During her brief way on the horse that morning she had barely seen some people and all, without exception, had locked themselves in their houses as they went by.

Through the desolate streets, only charred remains partially covered with snow, garbage, and the dark-cloaked men were seen patrolling around with a threatening attitude. All the way she had not seen a single one of the gaudy uniforms of the Imperial Guard. Dinsmark, which was known as the most powerful city in the Belkan Empire, looked like a ghost town.

The woman could not wait to hear the explanation her hosts would have for her.

Fortis Huckebein had not offered any, and according to the information Saber had repeatedly confirmed, he was Precia Testarossa's most trusted counselor.

Knocks on the floor announced that someone important was entering the Great Throne Room.

Sir Bedivere, standing at a prudent distance from the throne with her companions behind her, saw a tall, well-built man and sharply dressed, enter through one of the side doors with a beautiful and exuberant woman clinging to his arm.

The man was not bearing any imperial insignia but sat down on the Hegemon's throne very sure of himself.

"Welcome," Zest said with a smile. Cypha stood beside him, placing her hands on her man, also smiling at the visitors. "This is an unexpected visit, but you are welcome, Knights of Albion."

Sir Bedivere with an immutable face, bowed her head so lightly it could barely count as bowing. It was the way to greet a noble. Not the Hegemon. Zest's smile disappeared.

"Thank you…" Sir Bedivere said, ignoring the indication of anger in Zest's face. "I am afraid we do not know each other, my lord…. I am Sir Bedivere, speaking on behalf of Uther Pendragon and I would like to request an urgent audience with the Hegemon, Precia Testarossa."

Zest could not refrain the crooked smile from appearing on his lips.

"I am afraid the Kingdom of Albion has not yet received the good news, Sir Bedivere… The woman you mention is no longer the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire," Zest said, leaning back on the Throne and taking a more comfortable position. "Your unexpected visit has arrived at the moment of transition. I am the new Hegemon of the Belkan Empire. It will be an honor to meet with Uther in the future and remember old times."

Seeing Zest in that position, Sir Bedivere remembered.

She had seen the man in front of her before. Many years before the visit to Dinsmark. During one of the wars that Enzo Testarossa had fought before being Hegemon of the Empire, that man had been there fighting side by side with the future Hegemon.

On those days, the thing that had attracted Sir Bedivere's attention, and that had made her remember him at that moment, was the way the young Zest Grangaitz looked at Enzo Testarossa. Not with admiration and respect like almost all of his soldiers and friends.

But with envy.

The attitude of satisfaction that Zest displayed indicated that he had waited a long time for that moment, but he had finally succeeded.

Sir Bedivere prepared herself.

"That is indeed surprising news, Lord Grangaitz," she said and Zest arched a brow upon the mention of his last name which he had not mentioned. "What has happened to Hegemon Testarossa?"

Zest almost stood up abruptly but Cypha's hands on his shoulder stopped him barely on time.

"Sir Bedivere," Cypha said, stepping forward. "Do you realize you are improperly addressing the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire?"

The knight of Albion did not flinch.

"Future Hegemon," Sir Bedivere emphasized, "I address Lord Grangaitz according to his current condition, and given that both we and Sir Saber were appointed by the King of Albion to serve Her Highness, Hegemon Testarossa, it is only fair that I ask, on behalf of my King, what has happened to the Lady of the Belkan Empire that has motivated this abrupt situation."

Before Zest or any other Huckebein could answer to Sir Bedivere's interjection, she decided to throw some more firewood to the flames already burning in the Belkans' eyes.

"I am sorry but I can't help but notice that there is not a single member of the Imperial Guard present," and after a brief pause, asked directly, "So I respectfully request to know about the whereabouts of Hegemon Testarossa, her family, as well as that of the noble knight Saber of Albion."

Cypha was trying to answer something to Sir Bedivere's question when Zest, fed up with the representation, and the protocol stood up to bellow, "Treason! That's what happened with Precia Testarossa…"

The five knights of Albion tensed up. They were reaching the breaking point faster than they had expected.

After standing up, Zest, red from the fury, descended the steps that kept the Hegemon's Throne at a higher level from the floor and stood up in front of Sir Bedivere. To enrage him even more he was not taller than the woman of Albion. Their eyes were level and Zest clenched his fists infuriated.

The woman was looking at him directly without lowering her gaze. From equal to equal.

That was completely inappropriate and soon she would pay for that.

"That damned woman committed the maximum crime against the Belkan Empire for which she will be severely punished," Zest said, choleric almost spitting at Sir Bedivere's face. "The Belkan people deserve a true Hegemon to their nobility and I will take that place. I should have taken it years ago… not that woman that did not even deserve the man that was her husband."

"Where is Sir Saber?" Sir Bedivere asked undeterred by Zest's threatening attitude.

Snorting, Zest signaled to Deville Huckebein who, during the encounter between Zest and the knights of Albion had silently entered the Throne Room along with Arnage and Karen. Tredia Graza had entered with them and had remained expectant and in silence.

After seeing Deville go out, Sir Bedivere asked another question.

"Fate and Alicia Testarossa?" was the only thing she said. There was no need to say anything else. She perfectly understood what was happening in Dinsmark and silently felt sorry for the Testarossa heiresses. She had seen them when they were barely children.

The answer she was expecting arrived.

"Treason," Zest said, gritting his teeth.

Sir Bedivere held Zest's dark gaze.

"What are the proofs you have of the treason of the Testarossa family?" Sir Bedivere asked to buy some time.

At that moment, Zest relaxed, turned around, and returned to the throne, letting Fortis be the one to explain to the one sent by Uther how Precia Testarossa had plotted a rebellion where there was none just to consolidate her family in the power, hurting in the way several noble Belkan families like the Jeremiahs who had been unfairly accused and executed for treason.

"It is terribly embarrassing to admit it, but trusting on your discretion," Fortis finished with a truly contrite face. "The hunger for power of the Hegemon went to the extreme, forgetting her duties to the Belkan people and only thinking about her… ambitions."

"Fate and Alicia Testarossa participated in the ploy with her," Cypha said, completing what Fortis had already said.

Sir Bedivere did not say anything for a few seconds pondering the arguments presented to her. The doors to the room opened to give way to Deville.

In front of him, Saber was walking with her head held high but with her hands chained to her back and all the signs of having gone through a bloody battle… several days ago.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sir Bedivere asked, surprised, and outraged at the same time. She, as well as Lancelot and Gawain, rushed to Saber.

"It means…" Zest said, installed again in his position of power and magnificence, "That the renowned knight Saber chose the wrong side... I hope the Kingdom of Albion will have the common sense of not aligning with traitors."

Saber, in the middle of the three Knights of Albion, looked petite and frail, but the determination in her face said something completely different. After quickly glancing at the knight to make sure she was fine despite the filth and the dried blood, Sir Bedivere demanded she was released from the chains and was already raising a complaint about Saber's condition but Zest did not let her finish.

"Be thankful… Sir Bedivere… it's just out of the respect I have for Uther Pendragon that we did not consider Sir Saber a traitor for her actions."

During the brief moments they had after receiving the announcement of the arrival of the Knights of Albion, Zest disregarded all of Karen's worries and announced the plan to follow. According to him, as powerful as Albion was, they could not interfere in matters of the Belkan Empire. As legendary as she was, Saber was merely a knight at the King's service.

It did not matter what Saber said, it would always be their word against hers. And they not only were nobles of old Belkan lineage but also Zest would be the next Hegemon. All Belkan families had agreed or been forced to accept.

The only thing pending was the officialization by the High Priestess… Carim Gracia or whoever replaced her since she had not been found despite all the efforts of Fortis's men to find her.

Albion could not do anything.

Or so Zest thought.

As he gloated on his position, Karen Huckebein, much more farsighted than him, had thought ahead and ordered some of her men, not Tredia's and Zest's mercenaries, to release Sir Saber as Sir Bedivere was requesting.

Up until that moment, Saber had not said a word.

It had not gone unnoticed to her that two additional men from the ones she had requested had come with Sir Bedivere. Men she did not know at all, but judging by the look Sir Bedivere directed to her and their physical traits, she was certain they were completely reliable.

" _So Lady Nanoha made it to her destination after all,"_ Saber thought and after looking at Zest Grangaitz in Precia Testarossa's Throne, " _It remains to be seen if it was on time."_

"Fate Testarossa," Saber said despite the hardly veiled threat that Zest had directed towards her. It was not a question and everyone understood her intention.

Veyron Huckebein twitched in anger, from his position standing on one of the sides.

When he and Deville Huckebein had transferred Saber from the Tower of Dinsmark to Stier Castle, Veyron had warned her that it was not worth confronting the Kingdom of Albion with the mighty Belkan Empire for a mere trifle.

It was a Belkan matter and the Belkans would handle it.

"Fate Testarossa is accused of treason and she is the place she belongs," Cypha answered casually.

Zest stood up again.

"You have your legendary knight, Sir Bedivere. I regret your visit has been so short but as you can see, we have many _Belkan_..." Zest said emphasizing the word, "... matters to resolve. Please give my regards to Uther."

"My sword," Saber asked with the same tone and to no one in particular.

Zest arched a brow. He was expecting the small blonde to resist. He was almost wishing it. He did not imagine she would yield so soon. Although he felt a little disappointed, inside him, he also felt satisfied and gestured to Deville to hand the sword the knight was requesting.

Deville received the portentous sword from one of the soldiers from the Huckebein house and handed it as Zest had indicated.

Saber placed the sword in her belt but against everything they were expecting, she did not leave.

"All the members of the Testarossa Imperial family, as well as the members of the Imperial Guard that have been imprisoned, must be released," Saber said, serene and unfazed.

The silence reigned in the room for several seconds until it was broken by Zest's abrupt peals of laughter.

Karen Huckebein was not laughing and she looked around her with a worried expression.

"Leave now…" Zest said once he was able to speak, "while you still can, Knights of Albion."

Saber walked several steps forward, past Sir Bedivere, even going further than the protocol dictated as the proper distance to address the Hegemon.

"In the name of the Kingdom of Albion, I denounce that the accusations of treason against the Testarossa family are false, thus demanding the release of Fate Testarossa and her family."

Zest could not give credit to the insolence displayed by the knight of Albion. She had been kept prisoner in the Tower for three days and she had the nerve to challenge him… in his own Throne Room.

"Who the hell do you think you are to denounce and demand anything to the Hegemon?" Zest roared.

When she answered, Saber did not yell as Zest but her affirmation was more powerful and resolute than his.

"Arturia Pendragon, daughter of Uther Pendragon and the Royal Heiress to the Kingdom of Albion. My allegiance is to Precia and Fate Testarossa… the righteous Belkan Imperial family. My loyalty, and the one of the Kingdom of Albion, is with her and only with her."

Nanoha, hiding with Signum in one of the superior levels of the room, could not believe what she had just heard. After entering the tunnels, Signum led Arf's ninja group along with Nanoha to Stier Castle, while Zafira, Arf, and then men assigned by Nanoha's father, went to the Tower of Dinsmark.

As a result of the previous night's incursion, the rescue group already knew the Tower had fallen. However since they had no certainty of the whereabouts or even the situation Fate was in, they decided their plan would include the two most strategic locations in Dinsmark.

The plan would begin in Stier Castle and the second part of it would depend on Sir Bedivere's signal, so Nanoha, Signum, and their group had to sneak into the castle on time to be in position when the signal arrived.

However, no one, not even them, had expected this turn of events. Sir Bedivere had not told them anything about Saber's true identity. Signum and Nanoha's siblings were expecting Sir Bedivere to be able to have both Saber and Fate brought together to the Throne Room so they could make their final move.

But after Saber's sudden announcement, Nanoha was suddenly worried about what was going to unfold.

Signum, by her side, knew perfectly well what was going to happen and prepared her bow...

Veyron was the first one to unsheathe his sword and lunged against Saber with a cry of war…

The two young knights that were accompanying the knights of Albion removed their cloaks and Nanoha saw her siblings bringing out their katanas…

It was not exactly the signal they were waiting for but the circumstances decided for them.

The pandemonium broke loose in the Belkan Great Throne Room.

— X —

"I should have had more for breakfast this morning," Arf whispered lying next to the wall of the dark niche where she was waiting along with Zafira, the signal for the next part of the plan.

As Signum's group moved to Stier Castle, Zafira had led them through the tunnels all the way to the Tower. After leaving Nihon's warriors ready and in position in the same entrance of the basement where they had come out, Arf and Zafira had scurried up to one of the top floors where they could see Stier Castle.

When the action started to take place there, Nanoha would use one of the flaring lights they used in Nihon during celebrations to let them know they had to begin the capture of the Tower.

The objective was to recover the two strategic positions, free the Testarossas and the members of the Imperial Guard while they neutralized the group of traitors. Once those positions were secured, the rest of the mercenaries would have no choice. They were not an army and they did not have generals to tell them what to do.

And before they could figure out what to do, the first advanced party of the Belkan army would arrive to crush the rebellion. They, from the inside, only needed to bring down the defenses enough to open the doors.

It was bold, but Signum, Zafira, Kyoya, and Miyuki had all agreed that was the best course of action to recover the control as quickly as possible.

"You ate a lot," Zafira whispered back but without losing sight of the main dome that indicated the location of the Great Throne Room. According to the plans, from there they would receive the signal. "Are you really hungry?"

"Not now," Arf answered. "But only the Gods know how long this rescue mission will take and when… we will be able to eat again."

In the gray and covered Belkan sky, a multicolored light expanded without an explosion. Nihon's pyrotechnic craftsmen were masters in their art and their lights could explode without sound, covering the night sky with brilliant multicolored lights on the celebration days.

In this case, the lights indicated the beginning of a risky plan. The success of their maneuver relied on having as many mercenaries that were out on the street not noticing what was happening in the Tower and Stier Castle until it was too late.

"You are right," Zafira said, "But there's nothing we can do about that anymore. Let's go… It has begun."

— X —

The battle that broke out in the Throne Room was bloody but fleeting.

Arf's ninjas unexpectedly fell over the mercenaries and the Huckebeins' unfortunate men, and many were dead before they even realized what was happening.

Nanoha's siblings and the knights of Albion, as masters of diverse techniques, gave no chance to their opponents and Signum promptly joined them.

Even faster than they were expecting, the Great Throne Room was recovered for its rightful owners. And some of the traitors were secured... but not all of them.

Veyron, realizing his disadvantage against Arturia Pendragon, and without waiting to see the fate of his siblings, decided to leave some of his sister's men fighting the warrior of Albion to cry the alarm and handle something much more important than killing Sir Saber.

Killing Fate.

Signum was confronting Deville Huckebein when she saw Nanoha running after Veyron who was fleeing in a hurry.

"Go with her!" Signum yelled at Miyuki and Kyoya, forgetting all about protocols and nobility terms. "We will handle everything here."

Arturia, who had finally been able to kill three of the men Veyron had thrown at her, hurried after Cypha and Zest Grangaitz who had been the first to take advantage of the confusion to leave the room and escape, leaving everyone else behind.

Unfortunately, Arturia was not able to keep moving forward as a group of mercenaries appeared on her way.

In their runaway, Zest and Cypha were alerting of what was happening in the castle.

"Too many opponents for you, Sir Saber?" a cheerful male voice coming from behind Saber asked her. A voice she knew perfectly well.

"They are never enough… Lancelot," she said before swinging her sword against one attacker after another.

Just as it had happened to Fate in the attack on Glatisan, it did not matter how many times he saw her do the same thing, to Lancelot seeing Arturia always seemed to him as if she was dancing on her attacks while she was brandishing Excalibur into lethal and powerful twirls.

And her enemies dropped like wheat spikes thrown into the air.

— X —

Nanoha caught up with Veyron almost as they reached the main courtyard.

Several black-cloaked warriors were running, and for a moment Nanoha thought Veyron would use them to submit her, but instead, he sent them to the Throne Room.

"Well… well… look who's here… none other than Fate's little wildcat," Veyron said with derision. "I cannot believe you came back for this suicide madness after all the trouble my dear friend went through to free you."

"I am not the one who just ran away and fled," Nanoha said, wielding the sword her siblings had given her.

Veyron suddenly turned serious.

"You have no chance against me, you stupid bitch… As neither your beloved wife has had," and upon Nanoha's angered look, Veyron continued, "Oh yes, I have spent a lot of time with Fate these past days… Given that you were not here, I had to do to her everything I had planned doing to you."

Nanoha struggled to control her wrath.

"I doubt that," she said with a gelid voice. "Certainly not what you were planning to do to me… You don't have with what anymore, isn't that so? At least, that is a pleasure you will never have ever again…"

Just as he had done with Saber he threw himself on her.

Unlike the last time they had been confronted, when Veyron had tried to rape her, this time Nanoha was not caught by surprise. Or disarmed. Or vulnerable.

To withstand Veyron's first blows was the most difficult part, but gathering all her courage and thanks to what Saber and Vita had taught her, Nanoha was able to defend herself from Veyron's attacks.

He, used to the Belkan fencing style, was surprised to face the technique of defense and attack that Saber had taught Nanoha.

Veyron had much more experience using a sword and killing with it; Nanoha had been barely practicing for a few months, but her teacher had been exceptional. And as Nanoha was driven by the intense desire to protect and rescue Fate, Veyron was dominated by fury and impotence.

Underestimating his opponent, Veyron's sword thrusts were rough and careless. Nanoha, despite her inexperience, strived to do it just as Saber had taught her, in the way they had practiced so many times.

" _Until it comes to you as natural as breathing, Lady Nanoha,"_ Saber had told her when referring to how many times she had to practice the different movements with the sword. " _The sword must become a natural extension of yourself, not an accessory, but a part of your being."_

Nanoha let herself be guided by her sensations and feelings and placed her fears aside and allowed her body to move with her sword.

One after the other, she blocked Veyron's attacks. With each block, each failed attack, his fury increased. And little by little, in between blocking and blocking again, she started to attack. She did not move nearly as fast or as lethal as Saber did, or as brutally forceful as Signum or as agile as her siblings, but Nanoha attacked with simple and elegant effectiveness.

And Veyron suddenly found himself blocking off the attacks from the woman he both lusted for and despised at the same time.

Furious, he decided it was time to stop playing around.

There was a time when he would have given anything to possess that woman that affronted him with such impudence. And since he was no longer able to have her the way he wanted, at least he would submit her and stab his sword through her.

Using his height and his wider range, Veyron used the impulse of one of his attacks to kick Nanoha on the stomach. The wall painfully stopped the shoving Nanoha received and she fell to the ground trying to catch her breath.

Coming from far away, Nanoha heard her own name being screamed by Miyuki.

The red-haired looked up just in time to see Veyron dropping over her, gripping his sword with two hands in a descending lethal move.

A movement Saber had taught her many times. In an almost reflex act, Nanoha propped up and raised her sword with all her strength.

In his need to subdue her, Veyron forgot that Nanoha also had a sword and that he had not yet been able to entirely break her defense. His sword slashed painfully through the fabric, gnawing at the flesh of Nanoha's shoulder and her side... but did not quite reach her.

Nanoha's sword, on the other hand, was buried deep in Veyron's chest and thanks to the impulse of both, ripped through him as he thought he could do to her.

Veyron looked at Nanoha wild-eyed in astonishment and terror, not really understanding, not really believing what was happening before collapsing to the ground.

"Nanoha…! Nanoha...!"

The warriors that Veyron had sent to the castle had delayed Miyuki and Kyoya enough to prevent them from helping her on time, but Miyuki was finally able to evade them and had arrived just in time to see Veyron viciously launching himself against her sister.

When Miyuki arrived at Nanoha's side, she, gasping, had been able to push the lifeless body from her.

Nanoha and Miyuki looked at each other. Nanoha was shaking and breathing heavily, in part for the rush of emotions, the fear, the anger. The fact that it had been Veyron did not make it any easier.

It was the first time Nanoha killed someone.

And then Nanoha thought about Fate and realized that she would do it again… and as many times as necessary until she could reach Fate.

— X —

Fate heard the ruckus before she was able to see any of it and stood up in her cell.

"Aunt Olivie…" Fate called her. "Can you hear that? Something is going on up there."

At first, the silence was the only answer for her.

"Do you think…" Olivie could not continue. Finishing her phrase meant having a hope she was not sure she could harbor.

Fate did not want to answer. She was not even sure about what she was hearing. She looked at herself chained to the wall and again the powerlessness overcame her. She did not like to depend on anyone… but she needed someone to release her from those chains so she could do something, something that could make a difference to her, to Olivie and her mother.

As the far away ruckus became closer, Fate distinguished hurried footsteps coming towards them.

The hallway where their cells were located was the deepest one in the basement. The one that was isolated the most. The one where no natural light or fresh air ever reached.

Whoever was getting close was someone either frantically looking for them or someone who already knew they were there.

Silently, Fate prayed for the first choice. She wished with all her heart for the face that will appear through the bars of her cell would be Signum's, or Victoria's or Micaiah's… or any of the men and women from her Guard… or from Graham's troops.

Anyone but…

The door to the hallway opened with a blare and Fate heard the particular clink of an armor caused by walking in long strides.

She closed her eyes and when the clinking stopped in front of her, she opened them again.

Cypha Huckebein breathing long and deep was standing in front of her cell with her hand at the handle of her sword. Fate noticed the nervous and cornered look in her eyes and something shrunk in her chest.

"You ran out of luck," Cypha said, trying to make her voice cold and hard. "If things had been different you may have survived… Now we will just have to make do with your sister."

Having said that, Cypha took a large dagger from her belt and walked to the end of the hallway.

Fate stood up, writhing in her chains.

"Wait...! If you claim to have so much Belkan honor, face me, sword against sword…! Kill me first if you are so righteous and honorable!" Fate yelled knowing Cypha was walking towards her mother's cell.

"I have never claimed to be righteous and honorable, Fate Testarossa… those are flaws that only belong to you. I take what I desire when I want it, and honor seems like a hassle. Honor is pretty much useless if you are already dead… am I right, Precia?"

Cypha had reached Precia's cell, which was even darker than Olivie's and Fate's, and opened it.

Precia, just like Olivie, was not in chains as Fate was, and when Cypha entered her cell, she was standing closer to the rear wall opposing the entrance.

During all those days, from the moment in which Cypha had stormed into her private chambers with a group of black-cloaked men to fight the few imperial guards that comprised her escort, Precia Testarossa had not said a single word.

She did not utter one when Cypha and her men massacred the guards that were there to protect her. She said nothing when Zest had beaten her and stripped her of the elegant warrior garb of the Hegemon or when he had dragged her, barely wearing some rags through the deserted streets of Dinsmark under the terrified look of some citizens.

Cypha was unnerved that the woman had not screamed once. Not even when Zest came down to rape Olivie in front of her and Fate.

Karen had prevented anyone from torturing them. At least not in the way Veyron, Zest, or even Tredia wanted. The leader of the Huckebein clan thought that the Testarossas could be a good bargaining chip. But after the raid they were finding themselves in, Zest did not want to take any risks.

Neither Precia nor Fate would be pieces easy to deal with. As long as either of them remained alive, especially Fate, the position of the Hegemon would always be questioned.

The Belkan army, at least troop-wise, adored her.

According to how Zest and Cypha looked at things, all of those who did not come to terms with losing Fate as heiress to the throne would have to face the cold fact of finding her head on a spike at the entrance to Dinsmark. Right next to her mother's head.

That was the only scenario they could consider.

That was why, after sneaking out of the Throne Room of Stier Castle when the knights of Albion had unleashed chaos in the castle, Zest and Cypha had hurried to the Tower where the Testarossas were still imprisoned.

What they were not expecting was to find the Tower in the same situation as Stier Castle.

Their black-cloaked warriors, taken by surprise from the inside, were resisting to the best of their abilities but as soon as Arf and Zafira had the chance, they had closed the doors to avoid the arrival of more reinforcements, not that there were many arriving in any case.

Zest and Cypha, who made their way on horseback to the Tower relatively quickly, sent all the possible reinforcements they came across back to Stier Castle to crush the knights of Albion and their unknown allies.

And they did not take anyone with them to the Tower, a mistake they realized when it was already too late and they were already in the middle of another chaos in the Tower. The only choice left for them was to reach the Testarossas before anyone else got to them.

Zest's most urgent objective was to finish off the Testarossas, so while he concentrated on helping his surprised warriors, he sent Cypha to take care of the Testarossas as soon as possible.

With them dead, he would no longer have to worry about anyone questioning his position on the throne.

As in the olden times, when a Belkan adage claimed that anything belonged to you if you were strong enough to take it and keep it.

Zest had waited long enough to take the throne that belonged to him for a long while.

And Cypha saw herself with him by his side. A warrior couple as there had never been one before.

"You still won't say a word? I'm surprised," Cypha said as she confidently but cautiously got deep inside the cell. "Up to a few days ago, it was impossible for you to shut your trap… By the Gods, you were driving me crazy…"

Precia did not give in to any of the provocations, she just stared blankly into the darkness, and that prodded Cypha even more.

"I would love to stay and rip that self-sufficient smirk off your face… but I am afraid there's no time for that…"

Cypha would still hear Fate yelling from her cell.

"Don't you worry Marshal, your turn is coming up next…" and without further ado, she lunged to slash Precia's throat in a move that never made its mark.

After days locked up in the imminent darkness, Precia's eyes had gotten more used to the darkness than Cypha's to her surroundings. Dodging the first blow was relatively easy but the lack of food added to the effect of the cold and the fatigue had also taken their toll on the Hegemon.

The blow that Precia delivered to Cypha after dodging her attack was not strong enough. It threw her off balance but did not knock her to the ground as Precia was hoping. Cypha grasped on to her clothes and both rolled to the ground.

The two women struggled with the dagger between them.

Cypha cursed with gritted teeth, she had thought that ending the old woman was going to be easier. The witch looked finished and devastated in her cell, how was it possible she was fighting back?

Precia, under Cypha, resisting all she could, felt her strength fading and understood she had only one chance.

With a grimace of determination, she let go of Cypha and felt the dagger sink into her stomach ... Although the greatest pain did not come until a few seconds later, that were barely enough to allow her to reach for Cypha's sword and grasping the blade directly, not the hilt, but the blade and stabbed hard into the woman's neck above her.

Cypha opened her eyes with surprise but it was too late, Precia was already pushing the sword so that it completely pierced right through the other's neck.

The two of them were lying on the floor. Precia was panting. The only sound coming from Cypha was that of her blood gurgling as she agonized like a fish out of water.

The rest was silence.

Fate and Olivie did not know who had prevailed and they feared for the worst.

Precia knew what would happen if she removed the dagger from her abdomen but she also knew she had no other choice.

Holding back a cry of pain, she drew the dagger and staggered to get on her feet.

Olivie was grasping the bars of her cell, expectantly, when she saw her emerge from her cell.

"Precia!" she screamed almost with happiness. "It's your mother, Fate, she…" Olivie was about to say Precia had defeated Cypha when she saw her stumbling towards her and the black stain that was spreading from her belly and something inside her shattered.

Precia made it to Olivie's cell with the key and fell to her knees.

"Wait… Precia… hang in there… please," Olivie said, while with shaky hands tried to open the lock of her cell.

"Mom?" Fate asked, who from her position, was able to see her mother and how she had stumbled in her way but had not seen the black stain in her abdomen. "Olivie… what's happening?"

"Your mother is hurt, Fate," Olivie said, who finally was able to open the door of her cell to exit almost naked to help Precia lay next to the wall.

"... Fate…" Precia whispered with a thread of a voice. "...Let... Fate out… quickly…."

Olivie, whose first thing to do was checking on the Hegemon's wound, held her breath. The wound was on the left side of her abdomen and was bleeding profusely.

"Hold here," she told Precia, containing her desperation. "As hard as you can."

"... Fate…" Precia repeated as Olivie turned to open as fast as possible the cell of her niece and release her from the chains to the wall.

Fate, numbed and in pain, ran to where her mother was and did the same thing Olivie had done.

"We need to get help," Fate said. "Aunt Olivie, stay here with her and try to stop the bleeding, I…"

Fate suddenly turned speechless, breathing haphazardly.

What? What could she do next...? They were prisoners of the Tower and something, definitely something serious, had happened since Cypha had come down to kill them herself, but she did not know what was happening or why. Could it be Graham's men that had returned? How and where would Fate find help and bring it to her mother?

"No."

Precia's voice for a second sounded so loud and strong that Fate and Olivie turned to see her as if they suddenly noticed her mother was not really hurt.

But it was just for a second.

Fate's eyes met the golden gaze of her mother.

"Go…" Precia said with a voice as firm as she could muster. "And make them pay for what they have done… Make Zest pay... for…"

At that moment Precia was unable to continue and Olivie had to get closer to her to hold her.

Fate felt like she was torn inside.

"...Go…" Precia said again, "... and be the Hegemon… the Belkan Empire truly deserves…"

With a lump in her throat and her eyes in tears, Fate kneeled to embrace her mother and aunt.

"I promise you, Mother…" Fate whispered and then stood up, ran towards the body of Cypha Huckebein, and retrieved the sword and dagger from her.

She forced herself to be tough and strong when she walked past Precia and Olivie but she could not completely shake off hope.

"I will send help, resist Mother… I will send someone."

Olivie held Precia, firmly and gently at the same time, keeping Precia's head resting over her chest while she held the increasingly soaked in blood, dirty rags, over the wound. Neither answered anything to Fate.

It was not necessary.

Fate rushed out but turned once again to briefly look at them before going to the corridor and to whatever was outside waiting for her.

Zest would pay.

They all would pay.

Gripping Cypha's sword tightly, Fate ran to the upper floors of the tower to reach the exterior.

Olivie held Precia in her arms, begging to the Gods she had not prayed to in a long time, that it was not too late.

Ever since Precia had launched into the mad plan to attack Nihon, she and Olivie had barely spoken. Their last encounter had been tense and painful. Olivie had done something she had never dared to in her life before. She had faced Precia and challenged her, Precia on her side, had threatened her to give her the treatment that a traitor deserved if she continued opposing her.

But at that moment, in the darkness of the cells of the Tower, none of that mattered to Olivie anymore.

Precia's voice, slightly weak, surprised her with a question, "Do you... still remember... that day?"

Olivie was not sure what day Precia was referring to but it did not matter, she remembered them all… the good ones and the bad ones.

"Do not exhaust yourself," she said trying to make her voice sound peaceful and serene. "Do not speak now… save your strength… to wait for Fate's return."

But Precia did not seem to listen to her.

"I… have always… remembered," Precia said, "It was… the last time you said it… I... thought… that you did not… feel the same way…. Anymore…"

Then Olivie knew what she was talking about.

As children and teenagers, they had made many plans together, about all the things they would do, first as friends and then as lovers. Plans that vanished in the air as if they had never existed when she found out Precia was marrying Enzo Testarossa.

Before the Imperial Wedding, a very young Precia had snuck out to spend what they thought would be their last afternoon together. That day even when Precia had not asked for it, Olivie had sworn she would love her forever.

"I never… thought… you would…" Precia continued. "I thought… sooner… or later… you would leave… but you stayed…"

Olivie held her even tighter and holding back the emotion in her chest, started to recall that day for Precia.

"We met on the edge of the sacred forest… the celebration of the solstice of the death of the sun had barely ended and everything around us was still golden under the light of the sun. Your eyes looked golden… and you looked even more gorgeous wearing that beautiful and feminine blue dress," Olivie faintly smiled as she remembered her. "You have always nagged Fate for not being as feminine and elegant as Alicia but you were just the same. That was the first time I saw you properly wearing a dress…"

Olivie felt how Precia held her tight.

"At that moment I decided to join my destiny to yours," Olivie said, hugging her even tighter. "Although no priestess endorsed it before the Gods or before anyone, at that moment, as now ... I joined not only my destiny and my path but all that I was and all that I am, to you. I loved you then before you were Hegemon and I still do now ... I have always loved you, Precia, that has never changed."

Precia's voice, increasingly weak, was heard in the silence of the gloomiest basement of the Tower of Dinsmark.

"I… should… have… said… till the end… of times… with you."

Olivie slightly pulled away from her to look at her under the dim light of the hallway torches.

It was not the magnificent Belkan Cathedral. They were not the two naive girls from more than two decades ago anymore. There was not a bright and promising future waiting ahead for them either.

But one cannot be picky with the gifts from the Gods.

"Now you have said it… my love," Olivie said without being able to stop a single tear running down her cheek. "...Now you have said it."

They kept in silence after that.

And Olivie just kept holding tighter and with more strength the only woman she had ever loved in her life.

— X —

Fate advanced through the dark and deserted corridors of the Tower of Dinsmark firmly grasping Cypha's sword with all her might. In her frantic race towards the main courtyard of the Tower, she found some of the Huckebeins' mercenaries fighting against some men she had never seen in her life and many of the mercenaries dropped with their throats slit before even realizing where that gust of blond fury had come from.

"Fate!"

The blonde turned without thinking to the voices that called her at the same time, voices she knew very well.

Victoria and Micaiah ran towards her with her uniforms of the guard dirty and ripped, wearing no armor or helmets.

"Thanks to all the Gods...! Zafira is looking for you… We have all been looking for you…"

Fate did not stop to explain much to them.

"Soon Victor… my mother is in the lowest level, badly hurt, bring help quickly…" Fate requested. Her warriors looking at the anguish in her eyes did not wait any longer.

Victoria ran towards Fate's indications but Micaiah stopped to let Fate know about the situation.

"Zafira returned… with a group of men from Nihon, they are trying to get back the control of the Tower. Most of the men have already left, but we came back looking for you…" Micaiah explained walking by Fate's side.

"Nihon?" Fate asked, surprised. Micaiah nodded.

"It seems your wife gathered a small army with forces from Nihon to rescue you. Another group is seizing back Stier Castle, according to what Zafira said."

Fate clenched her fists.

" _So it was not even the Belkan army the one that came back to help us after all,"_ she thought with a heavy heart, remembering the plans her mother had for Nihon.

She hurried outside.

"Wait, Fate, outside, the battle is at its toughest point. The traitors are desperately trying to bring reinforcements. Nihon's men are very good but we are very few… you need to get out of here."

"Absolutely not," Fate said as she made her way through the messy vestibule of the trial room where the sentence for Racheakt had been set.

Too many people had to pay. And Fate was sure Cypha had not arrived alone to the Tower just to kill them.

Fate stopped listening to Micaiah's words and rushed out to the Tower's patio. From inside the vestibule with the great doors half-opened she had glimpsed one of the people she was looking for.

"Grangaitz!"

Fate's scream resonated across the courtyard and although few men stopped to turn and see who had done it or who it was intended to, one of them did turn towards Fate after killing one of Nihon's men that he was fighting.

Zest looked at Fate, looked at the sword she was carrying and a rictus of anger deformed his face.

"You will pay for this, Fate Testarossa," he said. It was not that he loved Cypha Huckebein, not even that he cared for her as a person at all, but she was convenient and appropriate. "Now I will have to marry only your sister and that will not be near as fun."

Fate got red with anger and got into an attack position.

They both approached each other, slowly despite the chaos of men fighting around them.

"You have no chance against me, little girl… You should have let Cypha end your life, you would have suffered less."

Fate tried to ignore the fact that Cypha had indeed shed blood from her family, although Grangaitz did not know that.

"I cannot imagine how you managed to defeat Cypha, but you will not be that lucky... with me!" With that last phrase, Zest launched a violent slash with his enormous sword against Fate.

Zest was using a very long and heavy sword, much more than Cypha's sword that Fate was wielding; the force of the impact almost numbed Fate's arms with a cramp but she withstood it and deflected it to then respond with a series of swift attacks that her opponent was able to block for only seconds.

Fate noticed that the exhaustion had affected her speed; in any other moment, Zest would have never been able to block her attacks. Her specialty was her speed. Gritting her teeth Fate told herself that with or without her speed she was going to rip Zest's head off in that battle.

As their swords clashed, they soon forgot about everything except their opponent.

They both equally attacked and defended.

Zest had never faced Fate and as their combat dragged on, the smile on his face disappeared. He had exiled himself when Fate was still very young but he could recognize Enzo's style in her.

The elegant and effective style, with long and wide thrusts, swift and accurate, made it evident that Fate was used to a much longer sword than the one she was using, but that did not decrease her ability.

The only thing that stopped their duel for a few seconds was the sound coming from afar. Zest's face contorted as soon as he heard it, while Fate's remained immutable.

The Belkan horn of war announced the arrival of Graham's army.

Fate and Zest were not the only ones that stopped upon the sound. Around them, the mercenaries hired by Zest and Tredia looked at each other and then looked at the man that had hired them.

"The ones that yield now will have the chance of having their lives spared," Fate said with a clear and strong voice, with her body straight and firm despite her fatigue. The hand that was holding the sword was shaking so she lowered it momentarily so it would not become evident. "Those that do not, will have chosen their fate as well."

Zest launched at her without prior warning.

Fate blocked the attack once again but the strength that came with it forced her to put a knee to the ground.

"Do not even dream about it!" Zest yelled as he attacked her with the sword and tried to kick her in the vulnerable position Fate was in. "You will not ruin my position...! Especially not you and not now!"

Fate evaded the blow, rolling and with the same movement swiftly slashed Zest's leg that was aiming for her chest.

Zest Grangaitz was a strong and heavy giant, Fate felt his blows as brutal shakes… but she was still much faster.

Fate's opponent screamed when the sword bit his thigh and he ended on his knees on the frozen ground in the same position as Fate had been. She gave him no moment to breathe and power attacked him.

Zest not only blocked as she was expecting him to but even bent over the floor he raised his sword to strike with an arch movement. Both swords clashed violently and Fate was thrown back from the impact.

Exhausted, both of them gasping for air, Zest was injured and bleeding profusely from his thigh and Fate was dehydrated, hungry, and tortured; They stared at each other from the gap that Zest's violent blow had created between them.

Around them, several mercenaries had run away and others had surrendered… the very few men that had resisted were lying dead on the ground. Fate noticed that the dead were not the mercenaries hired by Tredia or Zest but rather the men belonging to the Huckebein house who had been ordered to protect Zest.

"You cannot expect any man, let it be a mercenary, soldier, or noble, to die for a stranger, Grangaitz. That was the first thing my father taught me. True loyalty cannot be bought. Your first mistake was to think that with these men you would rule an empire," Fate said from a distance, brandishing her sword and getting ready for what she knew would be the final attack from her opponent.

Zest was cornered. He had nothing to win anymore. And the only thing he could lose, he had already lost a long time ago. The man looked around him, looked back at Fate, and raised his sword holding it with his two hands.

"I will go to hell Fate Testarossa, for sure… but you… I will take you with me!" he yelled before launching into a mortal race towards Fate.

— X —


	22. SUNSET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong, sexual and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: I will try to keep this TN short, but being the last one... I make no promises, though.
> 
> I first got the crazy idea to translate the story that had damaged me beyond any help because I just could not hold everything this story moved in me, in my own inspiration, and in my own appreciation of NanoFate stories. This is, without a doubt, the One True Fic to my One True Pairing. The fic that ruined me for other fics.
> 
> Aleksei, I will be forever grateful you shared this story with us, readers. Nanoha and Fate are epic in canon, epic in other stories, a true power couple like no other, but to bring them to an even greater level of epicness is something ineffable. And thank you for, in a way, sharing it with me to have the chance to bring the story to another language, is something I cannot thank enough.
> 
> Thanks again, Sylph-kun for all your effort and all I learned along the way with your comments and observations.
> 
> And of course, thanks Miniberto (love you!) for all your patience with my crazy fangirlism.
> 
> So with all that said, I hope you all faithful readers enjoy the story. It seems this story has still a lot of life, considering next year it's 10 years since Aleksei first started writing it... well... stay tuned... we might have something special coming up regarding this story...
> 
> On to the ending now!

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 21. SUNSET**

"I will go to hell Fate Testarossa, for sure… but you… I will take you with me!" he yelled before launching into a mortal race towards Fate.

— X —

Miyuki and Kyoya Takamachi were barely keeping up with the pace set by Nanoha's horse. After her encounter with Veyron Huckebein, the red-haired had not waited for anything or anyone. Without paying attention to the injury on the side of her body or waiting to receive any kind of aid, taking the first horse she had found in Stier Castle, she had launched into a rampant rush in her quest to get to the Tower of Dinsmark as quickly as possible.

Miyuki and Kyoya's arguments about advancing cautiously through the chaos reigning on the streets were worthless. Nanoha could simply not wait. By that time, it was more than clear the Fate was not in Stier Castle.

And as more mercenaries arrived at the castle by Zest's and Cypha's orders to face the Knights of Albion as well as Arf's ninjas, Nanoha realized that the Huckebeins could only have Fate in one place: the Tower.

And the distress in her heart upon that certainty could not be contained.

Not even by the column of reinforcements that were on their way to Stier Castle that the three Takamachi siblings had directly faced along their way.

Nanoha confronted them in a frenzy while Miyuki and Kyoya tried their best to face the enemies and protect their little sister's back. They fought deftly and with courage, slaying mercenaries as they kept coming until there were too many of them, and, finally, they were surrounded by more than twenty of them. Thinking they had the situation under control, just as many rushed towards Stier Castle as their employer had ordered them.

The circle around Nanoha, Kyoya, and Miyuki, who were still on their horses, started to close in despite their thrusts and swings.

"It seems a little help would come in handy… My Lady Nanoha?" a slightly hoarse and smug voice that seemed to come out of nowhere, said.

Some of the mercenaries surrounding the Takamachi siblings turned around disconcerted looking for whoever was challenging them in such a delicate situation.

Unlike the ones who knew better, some could not repress crackling in laughter at the sight of what seemed a little girl, clad in a dirty-rickety armor looking at them with profound contempt.

"You bastards will pay for this," was all the little one said with a grumpy voice before a group of men without any kind of uniform fell over them.

"Vita…-chan?!" Nanoha exclaimed, surprised to find the little warrior in that moment and in that place.

Her surprise only increased as she saw more and more Dinsmark citizens, men and women, getting out of their houses to face the men that were attacking them.

Facing the turmoil of the Belkan citizens, the mercenaries seemed suddenly suspended in midair as if time had stopped. At that moment, a sharp flash of sound ripped through the air, and the gray haze covering the city like a sword of light.

If a sound could have a color, the sound that still reverberated in the air would have been of blazing golden color and all the Belkans knew it perfectly.

The metallic sound of the Belkan horn calling for the war announced the arrival of the most powerful army in the world.

The sound most feared by many and, at that moment, the one all Belkans were longing for.

That clear sound was enough to make all the battles that were happening at that moment to be suspended in time and space; the screams, the swords, and axes up in the air… death was delayed for a few seconds, and after, everyone burst into an even larger frenzy.

The three Takamachi siblings watched the mercenaries that were blocking their way to the Tower become frozen, pale in terror while the citizens led by Vita launched into them with even more fury.

"Now!" Miyuki's voice said then.

Nanoha turned to Fate's trusted little warrior who just gestured at her.

"We will handle this scum," the Wolkenritter warrior said unsheathing her sword.

The way opened up for Nanoha to continue towards the Tower and she promptly hurried. As the large dark mass of the Tower became larger in front of her, Nanoha's heart was beating faster and faster.

" _Let us arrive on time, she has to be fine… please… she has to be fine,"_ was the only thing Nanoha could think with every trot of her horse.

The dark clouds that had kept Dinsmark's sky covered up during the day, opened in a series of small golden cracks the moment Nanoha and her siblings crossed the smoky threshold of the Tower of Dinsmark.

The courtyard was covered in bodies, many more men were kneeling under the swords of her father's men or the Imperial Guard's.

In the middle of the central patio of the Tower, a single faint ray of sunshine fell on a yelling Zest Grangaitz as he furiously launched with all his rage towards Fate.

Nanoha held back a scream while Fate blocked the vicious attacks, one after the other; there was no need for anyone to corroborate where her wife had been during the past days and what she had been through. Fate looked filthy, injured, covered in blood, both her own and from others, thin and haggard, but with a fierce determination, she kept fighting back the man in front of her.

Nanoha tried to move forward but her siblings stopped her.

"She has to do it herself," Kyoya told her, even without knowing the details of what Fate had to go through the last days. It was not necessary. He understood the meaning of betrayal. "If you approach them now, you will distract her, and then she will be in danger."

Fate, immersed in her confrontation with Zest, had not seen the newly arrived.

Arf, whom Zafira had kept fighting near the threshold of the Tower to avoid being surprised by some unexpected reinforcement of mercenaries, approached the heiress of her country to help her get off the horse and whisper to her ear.

"We have recovered the Tower. He," she said pointing at Zest Grangaitz, "is the only one that has not given up. Zafira told me he is the main traitor."

Nanoha, without answering Arf's comment, turned feeling a knot in her chest by looking at the savage thrusts which Fate was fighting against.

Zest, increasingly desperate, no longer pretended to be the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire, he had no intention to even survive that day. The only thing he wished for was for Fate Testarossa to die before him.

And in his desperation to kill her, he was losing control of himself.

Fate, who was fighting as her father had taught her, always aware of her opponent's gaze, saw the desperation in Zest's eyes, and a cold serenity spread on her heart where only fury had been burning before.

" _Even if a warrior dominates a thousand men on the battlefield, the one who dominates himself… is the best warrior."_

Those had been the words the Warrior of Albion had once told Fate.

And up until that moment where she was about to lose everything: her family, the woman she loved, her friends, her country… Fate had finally understood what that meant. And she also understood what all the battles she had fought up to that instant had meant.

Zest released a wild streak with his sword that he was hoping would bring down the woman in front of him, but surprisingly, he felt like hitting a wall with his sword. So strong was Fate's defensive blow that Zest's arms reverberated with the impact.

At that moment, Zest's gaze met Fate's and his heart froze cold.

The Belkan Heiress might have been tortured and humiliated during the last days, she may have been betrayed and abandoned, she may have been forced to kneel in front of him; but her spirit had not been defeated yet.

There was a relentless look in Fate's eyes.

As if a God had imbued her spirit with strength where there was none, determination where the light of will was fading, and love where fear had taken over... Fate launched several attacks in succession that forced Zest to jump, to the best of his ability, several steps back, to put distance between them.

Both were breathing unevenly.

Ironically, Fate standing straight and proud in her rundown and dirty clothes, looked regal and powerful whereas Zest looked cornered and desperate.

Some fifteen feet separated each other.

Zest noticed then that no one else, except them, was fighting anymore.

Fate was only looking at him.

Only the silence was heard in the courtyard of the Tower.

Inside and outside of it, not even a whisper could be heard, not a soul emitted a single sound. Not even the wind was blowing and the clouds seemed to have frozen over them; only the sun shone slightly more brightly through the black clouds at that time of the day that was dying.

The two Belkan warriors raised their swords at the same time and launched into the other with the certainty that everything ended there, at that moment, and in that place.

Two slashes cut the air and the silence, and both Zest and Fate suddenly stood motionless with their backs turned to each other.

After a few seconds, Fate stumbled a little and had to place a knee on the ground.

Nanoha screamed and, breaking off from Arf's arms, ran towards Fate. Several people followed her.

No one had reached them when Zest collapsed to the ground with his throat severed.

No one even looked at him.

Nanoha was the first one to reach Fate.

"Fate...! Fate...!" she called her as she helped the Belkan Heiress to lie on her side in the ground.

At the first sight of Nanoha in front of her, Fate could not tell if she had suddenly died and reached heaven already. It was until other people, including Zafira and Micaiah, came closer, surrounding her, that Fate was able to grasp the fact that Nanoha, her wife, was actually there by her side.

"Nanoha…" she was able to say, at last, hugging her, "Nanoha, you're here... How is it possible?"

She could not even listen to Nanoha's answer, her heart overflowed with light and joy. Her wife was there. She was alive. She was hugging her and looking at her. Fate could not say a word, she could only hold Nanoha tight against her. She did not notice or even care about the tears of relief running down her face.

Nanoha was there. Nanoha was alive.

Nanoha, for her part, deeply worried and anguished, kept asking her wife if she was hurt and tried somewhat clumsily to check her body.

Micaiah, who was also quick checking Fate for wounds, had only found a long cut in her leg. With her speed, that was the only injury Zest had managed to cause her, still, it had to be tended to.

Without caring for her injuries, Fate remembered then something that clouded for a moment the immense happiness of having her wife by her side. Happiness only comparable to the pain she had felt when she had to leave her mother and her aunt in the basement of the Tower. A pain that was much deeper than any of her injuries.

"My mother," she asked, looking at Micaiah with a firm voice but with her heart shrunk.

Her warrior clenched her jaw and looked at Fate.

Fate gasped involuntarily, feeling something ripping inside her when Micaiah slowly shook her head.

She had resisted as she had promised her wife she would. But she had not been able to protect everything she loved. The treason had collected its retribution.

Nanoha, who did not know what had happened in the dungeons of the Tower, waited in silence.

Fate, with her face hardened, ordered to have her leg tied with a temporary tourniquet and for someone to go and find out about the situation in Stier Castle and the city while she attended a painful task.

Nanoha helped Fate stand up and with her leg bandaged, walking with the help of her wife, the Belkan Heiress walked back to the interior of the Tower. Nanoha's siblings, Micaiah, Zafira, and Arf as well as all the men that had loyally fought at the Tower in the name of the Testarossas, watched them slowly leave.

Fate did not even care to look at Zest's dead body as they walked past him.

The sun had finally lost the battle against the clouds and the hour, and the darkness was rapidly growing over Dinsmark as they entered another type of darkness. One they both had suffered and had hurt them deeply but that had not defeated them.

Nanoha silently walked with Fate all the way, holding her by the waist while she leaned on her shoulders.

When they finally reached the deepest cellar, Olivie was still holding Precia in her arms.

Victoria was waiting at the entrance of the hallway, as far away as she could without losing sight of them.

Fate and Nanoha stopped at her side.

"She has not let go of her, not even for a second," Victoria said with a contained voice. "I am so sorry Fate, there was nothing to be done… by the time I got here…"

Fate just raised her hand.

What had happened was not Victoria's fault.

Up until that moment, Nanoha understood and thick tears rolled down her cheeks. Despite everything Precia had done, to her, to her family, to her country… she had been Fate's mother and Fate had loved her… Despite everything. She ached with Fate's pain.

Fate let go of Nanoha's grip and walked the last steps without her help to where she had left Olivie with her mother and leaned in to hug them both tightly.

After a few seconds, Nanoha with silent tears sliding down her face got close to them and just as Fate had done, embraced them all and they stayed like that for a long, long while.

Only in her death, Precia Testarossa had finally been able to be part of her family.

— X —

When they were finally able to break apart Olivie from holding on to Precia's body, Fate asked Zafira and Victoria, along with their most trusted men in the guard, to make sure to carry her mother's body as it was proper back to Stier Castle. Olivie wanted to remain at all times next to the lifeless body of her beloved despite Fate's pleas.

"This is the place where I have to be, Fate," Olivie told her with her gaze empty and darkened. "You, on the other hand, have to fulfill the promise you made to her."

As much as Olivie's words hurt her, her aunt was right.

Despite the fatigue, the pain, and the discomfort, Fate had to go to Stier Castle, assess the situation they were in… and the most important thing of all… she had to know what had been of Alicia.

Up until that moment with Nanoha walking right next to her as they left the Tower, Fate noticed the singular outfit Nanoha was wearing as well as her siblings' presence, who even if they kept at a respectable distance from them, were always aware of and paying attention to their sister.

Surprising not only Nanoha, but her siblings, even more, Fate got close to them once they were in the courtyard of the Tower and multiple torches had been lit, and hugged them; first Miyuki and then Kyoya. By his instructions, all the men that belonged to the Regent of Nihon that were in conditions to help had been placed at Zafira's orders, and around them, all the activity and movement stopped.

"Thank you so much," Fate said, bowing to them. "My men have told me about the actions the noble country of Nihon has undertaken for the Empire… had it not been for you…"

Kyoya did not let Fate finish.

"The people of Nihon and the Takamachis always support family… under any circumstances," Kyoya said.

"Testarossa-san is part of our family," Miyuki topped off, causing both Nanoha and Fate to blush and also tugging at the latter's heartstrings.

Nanoha was aware that besides the pain Fate was feeling for the loss of her mother, she was deeply worried about Alicia, from whom they had not heard anything.

At that moment, Signum entered the Tower's courtyard riding her horse, followed by several soldiers from General Graham who were carrying torches. On the rump of the steed, Vita was holding on to her older sister's waist.

After getting the little warrior down, both Wolkenritters approached their ladyship and leader.

"Testarossa…" Signum said with clear signs of relief on her face as she got closer, and just like Fate, Vita, and everyone around them, Signum showed the marks of the combat she had held in Stier Castle. "Zafira's messengers informed us about… the situation here… Thank the Gods you are all right! I am… sorry… to hear about… the Hegemon."

Fate and Signum hugged somewhat awkwardly; neither was good in showing the affection they had for the other.

"We need to find Alicia, Signum… Have you heard anything?" Fate said, going straight to the point.

It was Vita's moment to step in.

"She is fine, Fate."

Nanoha smiled immediately and literally jumped with joy. Almost without thinking, she got closer and held Vita by the shoulders to ask.

"Where? Where is Alicia-chan…? Is she really fine…? We need to go to her right now."

Signum and Vita who were well aware there would be no way to stop Fate and Nanoha after the news, led them, followed by the Takamachi siblings as well as Arf, to a modest home in one of Dinsmark's merchant districts.

Along the way, Vita related to them how, with the help of two imperial guards, she had been able to take the still unconscious Alicia away minutes before the Huckebeins arrived, through the underground tunnels that connected Stier Castle with the city, to an area they thought would be chaotic enough to hide.

The merchant district.

On the way, they ran into Priestess Carim, who had some contacts in the area. They had kept in hiding until that same morning, before the plan to rescue Fate started rolling. Schach, who had joined them a little after Nanoha's escape with her counselors, had told them what she knew about what was happening in the Tower, Stier Castle, and the Royal Family, which led Carim and Vita to stay at all times with Alicia.

"We had to keep Alicia safe at all costs," Vita explained with some uneasiness. "That's why I did not try to contact you or anyone from your guard, Fate… I am sorry to have worried you."

"You did it for Alicia's sake, as well as the Royal Family and the Empire, Vita… You have nothing to apologize for," Fate said, who could still not feel completely relieved. Just as with Nanoha, she would only feel relief in her heart until she was able to see her sister.

"Is she…?" Fate tried to ask.

"She woke up just yesterday, Fate, but she has been in recovery and still too weak to explain the situation to her… For her, it's as if the closing day of the solstice celebrations had just been yesterday…" Vita said sadly.

When they arrived at the indicated house, Priestess Carim along with her trusted bodyguard, warrior Schach, were waiting for them. Vita told Fate how both women had been protecting and taking care of Alicia during the previous days, along with the Kaiser family, the owners of the house where they were.

Nanoha immediately recognized the young man and the vivacious and small blond child that had given her a flower the day of her wedding with Fate.

"Schach and I noticed something was going on this morning, then we saw the group from Albion as they arrived… and we got on alert. The past few days, master Kaiser here helped us talk to and organize the neighbors in the area, so when we saw Lady Nanoha coming this way earlier today… we were ready to help… I knew you were not going to sit around with your arms crossed, Fate," Vita finished proudly, despite being tired.

Fate looked at everyone and gently pulled Nanoha close to her.

"It has not been me, Vita, it has been everyone's work… but nothing would have been possible without my wife's help, the Takamachi family and Nihon… Kurt, Vivio…" Fate said looking at the man and the child that had sheltered and looked after her sister, "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my sister, but I will do my best."

"It is my honor and my duty, Your Highness," the man said, bowing. "Vivio has taken care of her along with Priestess Carim."

It was until that moment that Carim excused herself to go back to the Temple. Fate had not mentioned anything yet about Precia Testarossa, but the priestess already knew the details of everything that had happened both in Stier Castle and at the Tower. A good portion of the activities that would take place the next days would rely on her and she had to be ready.

Nonetheless, she made sure to leave some members of her personal guard with Fate.

When the priestess left, Fate requested to go into the small room where her sister was, only with Nanoha. Everyone else waited along with the Kaiser family, who had kept Vita and Alicia in hiding inside a double basement during the harshest days of the Huckebein occupation.

Despite her condition, Alicia immediately noticed her twin's presence and Nanoha's.

Fate contained again her pain when she saw her pale and emaciated sister, lying on the humble bed, and giving thanks that she was alive and safe, she kept her hugged for a long time. Despite her pain and her sister's questions, Fate avoided giving Alicia the news regarding her mother or the serious incident they had gone through.

"Yes, a lot has happened dear Alicia, but rest assured everything is fine now. I will tell you everything, I promise," Fate offered while she and Nanoha held Alicia's hands. "The important thing now is for you to get better."

Nanoha's smile and the fact of seeing her next to her sister was the only thing that convinced Alicia of waiting, and soon, exhausted, she fell back to sleep.

After discerning for a while in the living room of the small house, they all agreed that for the time being, it was better to leave Alicia at the Kaiser family home and move her with all the necessary care the next day, when everything was back under the control of the Imperial Guard and the army.

Vita, Nanoha's siblings, and Carim's men would stay with them in the meantime.

Again, Fate was forced to rely on others to take care of her family. Vita had saved her sister's life in the worst moments they went through, Fate was sure she would continue protecting her with her life… just as Nanoha's siblings said they would do as well, who were already referring to Alicia and her as family… however that did not make it any easier to leave her.

"There are duties that only the Hegemon can perform, Fate…" Nanoha said looking at her wife with all her love. "I will be right by your side… or wherever you need me to be to back you up."

Fate looked at her wife feeling her chest swelling with pride, happiness… and something else.

"Would it be easier for you if I also stayed with Alicia-chan?" Nanoha volunteered, softly holding Fate's arm.

Fate, who had no doubts whatsoever about her wife's support or her abilities, shook her head, slightly smiling for the first time in days. Ignoring the fact that they were still at the humble home of the Kaiser's, surrounded by several people, fate took Nanoha by the waist and brought her closer to her, looking at her and softly caressing her face.

"I will be fine, Vita and your siblings are the best guards Alicia can have… Nanoha… if you agree to it… I…"

Nanoha was already imagining what Fate was going to ask but she waited for her wife to make the request.

"...I would like… for you to be by my side… that we, together, give comfort and confidence to Dinsmark's citizens… especially with the days to come," Fate requested, slightly blushed.

Nanoha looked at her proud Belkan warrior with love before answering, "By your side, Fate-chan… till the end of times…"

After those words that had taken away Fate's breath, she leaned in to tenderly brush her wife's lips with hers. It was a soft, brief, almost innocent kiss like she had never kissed her before, making Nanoha's heart beat at full speed.

Little Vivio clapped enthusiastically.

Fate and Nanoha separated a little but did not let go of each other, and like that, holding each other's arm, a father and a daughter, the Takamachi siblings and Vita looked at them as they went out again to Dinsmark's cold night, closely followed by Signum and Arf, towards Stier Castle.

That would be the first time they walked by the streets of Dinsmark under the light of torches in that way. At that moment, estimating the damages that the days of occupation had caused, talking to the soldiers and warriors that had fought to seize back the city and protect its citizens. In the days and years to come, they would do it for many different reasons, always remembering that first night and everything that had taken them to reach that moment.

— X —

Fate called for a council meeting the very next morning just as she had a complete vision of the situation in the city and with their forces assigned to the most urgent and critical tasks.

The black and gold flag from the topmost position of Stier Castle was removed, much to everyone's relief, and the green and gold flag was raised mid pole as it would remain during the whole month of official mourning for the death of Precia Testarossa.

During that time, according to Belkan traditions, Fate would act as 'Designated Hegemon' although not regent. For practical purposes she would carry out all the responsibilities of the Hegemon but would not sit on the throne yet, nor would she wear the purple mantle appropriate of her investiture until the day of the coronation.

Given the circumstances of the betrayal by the Huckebein family and other noble families, some people close to Fate like Megane Alpine and Victoria Dahlgrün 'Mother' refused to wait until the period of mourning for the Hegemon's demise ended to have the coronation of the successor, advocating for an immediate coronation.

General Graham seconded them.

"Times of war require immediate actions, Your Highness," Graham said. "There cannot be the minimum sign of weakness regarding your investiture and your authority."

Fate, however, refused.

"For that very same reason, general. The coronation must be a celebration and it must also mark the beginning of a new era for the Belkan Empire," Fate announced to everyone present at the Hegemon's private meeting room, which was fully crowded with nobles and high-ranked military loyal to her house. "Emissaries must be sent to all the kingdoms, Nihon must take a place of honor, the place of honor that corresponds to a celebration like this one, just as the Kingdom of Albion. We cannot take a decision of this breadth based on fear… The way in which I start my government will set the path I will take in the years to come."

Arturia Pendragon agreed with Fate and guaranteed the Kingdom of Albion would support the Belkan Empire during the period of transition.

"I have requested our King the help of the Knights of Albion for Dinsmark," the Warrior of Albion pointed out and whom Nanoha still referred to as Saber and not Arturia. "King Uther in person wants to be here to seal the alliance with the new Hegemon Testarossa."

Arturia's words, not only as the legendary Warrior of Albion but as the official heiress to said kingdom, left everyone speechless but did not surprise Fate.

Earlier to that general meeting, Nanoha had summoned Fate on Arturia's behalf so that they would talk in private, and there, for the very first time, the two blondes did not look at each other as enemies, but as allies and comrades-in-arms. One of the first things Nanoha did was telling Fate everything she had gone through on her adventurous journey to Nihon and back, and especially how _Saber_ had revealed herself as Arturia Pendragon challenging the Huckebeins and Zest Grangaitz by telling them that HER loyalty, as well as King Uther's and the Kingdom of Albion, was with Fate Testarossa.

Fate almost forgave Arturia for all the troubles she had caused her with Nanoha. Almost.

For the ones that were still not entirely convinced, Kyoya Takamachi, speaking on behalf of the Regent of Nihon, added as well.

"Our allies will also be the allies of the Belkan Empire under the guidance of Marshal Testarossa," he said, plainly but with authority. "I believe it shows a very powerful message to start a ruling with a support that the Belkan Hegemon has never counted with before."

Arf, who had not separated from Nanoha since the night before, nodded. Her squad of ninjas had aligned to the men under the Regent of Nihon.

The Belkans, used to deal with their own matters without anyone's intervention, were disconcerted at first with the presence of Nihon's officers and the permanent presence of the Knights of Albion, Arturia, Sir Bedivere and her knights, not only in the city but also in those high-rank meetings.

But Fate did not tolerate any opposing argument.

"It is only thanks to them that I am alive and that we have a country," she said with a serene attitude but relentless against any arguments. And no one could argue anything else after that.

At last, the final arguments that left everyone in silence and without the possibility of objection came from Olivie Segbrecht.

"Fate's coronation must be a celebration like no other… One that has never been seen in the history of the Belkan Empire… one that will be inscribed in the records of our history as the beginning of a reign that will be equally historic… something like that cannot happen during the mourning for her mother's demise and the grief from the treason of the ones we trusted the most. This time is like the long death of the sun during the Summer Solstice… it must be long and dark so the light can be reborn in its maximum splendor. It must be a time of pain… and punishment," Olivie said seriously to the overwhelming silence of the room. "Only then, only after, the light may be reborn."

The High Priestess Carim Gracia standing next to Olivie nodded, saying she could not have said it any better.

Cypha, Veyron, Deville, and Arnage Huckebein had succumbed during the operation to rescue Fate. Deville, at the hands of Arturia Pendragon as he tried to protect his fleeing siblings, Fortis and Karen; Arnage at Vita Wolkenritter's hands, as she tried to prevent the doors of the city from being opened for the Belkan army that was returning.

Fortis and Karen were cunning enough to yield on time, trusting the immunity granted by their noble status. They knew that buying time was the only thing they could do to try to save themselves and look for the support of their allies.

Both siblings, along with Tredia Graze, had been confined to the Tower of Dinsmark since the night before, heavily guarded. By Fate's orders, no one had touched them.

Despite having the main instigators, Fate was sure there were many more involved pending to be punished. She could not forget what the unscrupulous and devious plans of a few had done to her family, to Nanoha, to the Jeremiahs, to the Kingdoms of Kestrel and Glatisan, and, especially, to Nihon.

Fate looked at Olivie and was sure her aunt was right.

She could not assume the official responsibilities as Hegemon with a load of such punishment still pending. Once she was Hegemon, she could not exact retribution for herself as any noble Belkan family could.

The punishment of the truly guilty ones only deemed waiting for the cremation of her mother's body. They would not get to see a day beyond that day.

And so, the funerals and cremation of Precia Testarossa would take place five days after that meeting. The best falcons were sent to different locations in the Empire to let them know of the happening.

That would be the time they would have to find the other ones involved in the conspiracy of the Huckebeins.

The execution of the traitors would take place immediately after the cremation.

Fate's coronation was set for ten days after the ending of the official mourning period for Precia's demise.

— X —

Dinsmark grieved their late Hegemon for four days.

Carim performed, every day at sunset, ceremonies in the recently opened Temple of the Doctrine, which was crowded by nobles, military, and citizens. Fate and Nanoha attended each and every one of them, accompanied by their trusted court.

During those same four days, Fate was at the Tower of Dinsmark during the mornings to speak with the three traitors. Each one was kept in their own cell, completely isolated from the others. The Tower was a monster large enough to swallow them without any of them knowing what happened to the others. Even if they had cried their lungs out.

No torture was involved in those sessions despite the advice of several close people. Garyu eagerly awaited each day for the order but it never arrived.

The silence and the absolute darkness where the traitors' only and permanent companions.

The only source of light arrived every day with Fate's torch, who alone, came to speak with each one of them to ask a single question. The same one.

"Who were the accomplices in the conspiracy?"

Tredia and Fortis laughed at Fate the first day. Karen remained serious and in stubborn silence.

Fate would only repeat the same question, ruthlessly. She did not say anything else. She made no recrimination. She did not throw insults at them. She did not threaten with any torture or mentioned any punishment. Nothing. Just the same unrelenting question, again and again.

No one but Fate was allowed access to the dungeons where the prisoners remained. Before leaving she would leave them some lean food and water for the day. Nothing else.

Tredia was the first one that stopped laughing and during the second day, bickered against Hegemon Claus, against Enzo Testarossa, against Precia Testarossa, against all of Fate's family, against the Huckebeins, against Zest Grangaitz… but did not say anything else.

Fortis insulted Fate in an elegant and elaborate way.

Karen remained silent.

By the fourth day, each one, in turn, was sweating by the mere sight of Fate's torch.

Neither of them knew how much time they had left, or what the others had or had not said, and what their allies could be doing. Fotis and Karen have not yielded a single bit and had not asked to see anyone but they were also surprised that no one had tried, not even by chance, to get to them.

Tredia was positively terrified.

Fate arrived and asked the same question, first to Karen and Fortis, who, just like the previous days, did not budge. By that time, they both remained silent. Fortis finally understood Fate would not lose control.

Unlike the other days, Fate not only asked the same question.

With a cold voice, she announced. "Tomorrow, my mother's funerals will be held… You will not get to see another sunrise ever again... This is your last chance."

Karen looked at Fate and once again remained silent.

Fortis felt a cold terror ripping through his guts.

He wanted to ask what the others had said, he wanted to know… but asking meant giving in. He had to negotiate and offer something in exchange… although it did not necessarily have to be the truth.

When Fate was turning around to abandon the dungeon, Fortis stopped her.

"Wait...! Wait…! Fine, I will answer your question… but I need to know I will be forgiven…"

Fate did not even stop.

Fortis yelled desperately. "Dalgrün! Victoria Dahlgrün was fully aware of our plans at all times!"

Fate kept walking. Fortis's cell was getting darker and darker again…

"Grendel!" he yelled, completely frantic. Fate stopped. "Kurt was the only one from the Grendel family that supported us…"

Noticing Fate was not moving from her place, he started to chuck out names, one after the other, names of distinguished nobles and also of the Belkan military.

Some of them, Tredia Graze had already named them to Fate in a last outburst of despair. Others had been corroborated by Signum, Zafira, and Arf using other means. Arturia Pendragon had mobilized Albion's spies in nearby locations and they had arrived with news the night before. Others had made the mistake of approaching Carim Gracia, Megane Alpine, and in a truly shameless fashion, even Alicia Testarossa, to intercede and ask mercy for the traitors. There were others whom Fate suspected were a blunt lie. But she trusted none.

When he finished, Fortis tried his best for his voice to sound confident to ask, "Will I receive the indulgence then?"

It was Fate's turn to remain several long and tense seconds in silence.

"You can be sure you will be forgiven…" Fate said coldly before continuing her way and leaving Fortis again engulfed in the silence and darkness.

— X —

The day set for Precia Testarossa's funerals started with a huge procession that, led by Fate and her wife, made its way from Stier Castle towards the grand Temple of the Doctrine almost by noon.

Carim officiated a long ceremony, the only one of those days with the present body, after which almost all Dinsmark came to pay their respects to the deceased Hegemon. Precia who had been carefully embalmed and preserved thanks to the techniques of the Belkan funeral craftsmen looked eerie and distant. Her face might as well have been a funerary mark, terrible and inaccessible.

The citizens, largely oblivious of the role she had played in her own fate, asked their gods for the rest of her soul.

When the sun started to set, the funeral procession left again towards the edge of the sacred forest of Dinsmark where a large funeral pyre was already waiting for its noble occupant on the white snow of the moor. A large structure of fine, fragrant woods and Belkan banners had been built to burn for several hours and consume the Hegemon's body down to ashes.

Precia's body was carefully placed over the pyre and Carim performed a new blessing ceremony around the ceremonial pyre while the female acolytes of the doctrine sang a song about the death and rebirth of the light accompanied only by the pristine and sad sound of a Belkan flute.

That soft and intense music, which seemed to penetrate the very soul of everyone present, came from Olivie Segbrecht, who since Precia's marriage had not played ever again... until that moment. The woman, although devastated, did not cry. Her face was serene and firm, and her only lament came from the sound of her flute, which was the only thing that was heard in the surroundings of the place while the sunlight turned warmly golden and then scorchingly red to finally fade into the dark purple of the clouds as the night fell.

The Gods had gifted Precia a last magnificent sunset.

When the darkness was almost total and the stars were shining bright in the sky, the last note from Olivie's flute stretched out for a long while… until it died.

In the ensuing silence, two torches were lit at the same time.

One was carried by the High Priestess of the Doctrine and the other, by Fate.

The light from those torches was the only illumination, just as before, Olivie's music had been the only sound.

Olivie advanced towards the pyre where Precia rested and after kissing her flute, she placed it next to Precia to burn with her before turning around and walking back to where the royal family was waiting for her. Alicia, who had been transported by carriage and still couldn't walk, insisted on standing upright at that moment, helped by Nanoha.

Fate and Carim advanced at the same time and also set fire to the great pyre in the four cardinal points.

The flame grew and grew until it became a formidable balefire.

Then, and for several hours, the crackling of the fire was the only thing that was heard.

— X —

It was a little over a couple of hours before sunrise when the final embers of the Hegemon's funeral pyre extinguished.

Again, darkness was almost total.

No one had moved during the cremation and the crowd's tension was almost palpable in the cold air.

Fate said a single phrase.

"Get the traitors ready."

— X —

No one slept that night in Dinsmark.

Almost everyone that had attended Precia's funerals, returned in the darkness of the night to stay and crowd the entire courtyard of the Tower.

The execution scaffold had been set almost at the same time as the funeral pyre for the Hegemon. Four large posts outlined it and held several torches. In the middle, a single stump from an old, large tree awaited.

At that early hour before sunrise, Tredia and the Huckebein siblings finally saw someone that was not Fate.

Signum, Zafira, Victoria, and Micaiah had been assigned with a mission of utmost importance.

With the help of several members from the reinstated Imperial Guard, Fate's four lieutenants made sure that the three indicted were perfectly groomed and impeccably dressed in their best garments.

No one answered the insistent questions from the accused. They were only warned, as belligerent and naughty children, that it was in their best interest to keep impeccable.

Tredia was shaking but remained hopeful.

Fortis made his best effort to dissimulate a smile thinking that the best way Fate had to start her reign was, at least, with a royal pardon that rewarded genuine repentance.

Karen, just as the days before, kept in silence.

At the time set, the three were taken without any mistreatment to the courtyard of the Tower and it was until that moment that they were able to see each other.

Tredia and Fortis who were each thinking they were the only ones being pardoned, looked at each other disconcerted and started accusing each other.

"Shut up, assholes!" Karen yelled enraged.

Until that moment, Tredia and Fortis, who after insulting had jumped at each other's throats, looked around them to find hundreds of accusing eyes that were looking at them under the light of the dozens of torches that were lighting up the patio of the Tower that morning. No light was visible yet from the horizon and the sky was covered and completely black.

"Move," Signum ordered with a deep and firm voice.

Micaiah, Victoria, and Zafira unsheathed their swords and Signum repeated, "Move."

The three indicted, torn between obeying or trying to flee, stood frozen. From where they were, and considering they were not being restrained with chains and no one was trying to stop them despite the unsheathed swords behind them, there did not seem to be a single gap through the dense crowd where they could sneak out.

The three wondered what the owners of those hundreds of threatening eyes looking at them would do if they tried to flee. It would be a tacit recognition of their guilt.

Fortis looked at Fate, standing on the wooden scaffold, waiting for them. The heiress had not said a single word. No one had spoken. If they went up, they would at least have a chance.

" _She said I would be forgiven,"_ Fortis thought and decided to take his chances with Fate and not with the crowd around him. He reluctantly advanced towards the scaffold.

Karen and a visibly shaking Tredia followed him moments later until the three were on the execution's scaffold surrounded by the Imperial Guard. Besides them, the only ones also on the scaffold were Fate and Garyu.

It was until that moment that Fate moved forward and addressed with a firm voice to the crowd, where nobles and citizens were mixed all together.

"People of Dinsmark, Tredia from House Graze as well as Karen and Fortis from House Huckebein have committed several crimes against the Empire and against the people of Dinsmark with the sole purpose of usurping the Throne of the Belkan Empire for their own purposes of power and ambition."

"They did not act on behalf of the Belkan people even if they have claimed to do it for that reason."

"Many of your relatives and friends have perished in the last few days because of their schemes and many of our allies were disgraced and destroyed because of their machinations."

"Although they were arrested during the process of their treason and many citizens, as well as noble houses, have attested to their crimes, the Imperial Guard has been tirelessly looking during these past days for more evidence of the conspiracy they were leading… The accused themselves have blamed other people and noble houses, sometimes with lies and falsehood… and sometimes in truth."

Finally, the silence was broken with the surprise brought by Fate's statements, and a murmur extended across the crowd. Many commented as well about how elegantly dressed and well-groomed the accused were meeting their date with their destiny. A handful squirmed uneasily and others looked deeply concerned.

"In addition to all their crimes, they have added to them by lying to the Empire and the Guard and having tried to frame, treacherously, more innocent people."

"The punishment for high treason is death… Other members of House Huckebein and House Grangaitz have received it the moment we took back the city. But there are many more that still must face the punishment that corresponds to them."

Fate paused and silence reigned again in the courtyard.

"Fortis from House Huckebein… As a citizen of Dinsmark… I forgive the crimes you have committed against my family…"

Fortis, disconcerted, almost sighed in relief. Almost, because Fate continued immediately.

"May your soul find the rest and the forgiveness for your crimes…" Fortis took several seconds to understand the meaning of Fate's phrase before paling in terror.

"... As Appointed Heiress to the Throne of the Belkan Hegemon, Marshal of the Imperial Guard and Protector of Dinsmark, in the name of all the Hegemon Belkan bloodlines that is my duty to safeguard, I, Fate Testarossa, sentence you to death…"

" … Hræsvelgr," was Fate's last terrible phrase.

Everyone shuddered.

Garyu approached Fate with a gigantic sheathed sword that was almost as tall as her and so wide that it was not possible to span with the width of a hand its two edges.

Fortis tried frantically to run away.

Zafira and Tiida from House Lanster held him and took him to the stump and made him kneel.

"If you have said the truth you can face it like a man," Zafira whispered to him.

Hræsvelgr, the great ceremonial sword that Fate had named had not been used for at least two centuries. It was an impressive sword from the purest Belkan steel, with a magnificent golden handle carved with the figure of the eagle from Belkan mythology that devoured men. It had belonged to the first Hegemon, the man that had consolidated the Belkan Empire.

Only a Hegemon could use it for its single purpose: Execution.

Legends claimed that if the repentance of the condemned was true, his soul would reach heaven.

If that was not the case, the soul would be devoured by the eagle and condemned to the hells for all eternity.

Very few Hegemons of the olden times had used it and none from the modern times.

Garyu extended to Fate the sheathed sword, the Marshal took it by the handle and with both hands unsheathed it; the metal captured the light of the torches and for a moment it was a sword of fire, and Fate, an avenging angel.

Nanoha, on one of the sides of the execution's scaffold with Fate's family, Arturia Pendragon, and her siblings, swallowed with difficulty. Fate had already warned her what was going to happen and she knew it was necessary and inevitable. But it did not make it any easier for her.

Fortis screamed with all his might, he cursed Fate and her family and everyone, squirming as hands held him.

Fate raised the sword and with the same impulse of the ascending movement, Hræsvelgr fell, cleanly cutting Fortis's head.

Zafira and Tiida let go of the body which fell heavily beside the stump.

"Tredia from House Graze…" Fate said next. "As Heiress…"

Fate wielded Hræsvelgr two more times.

After the last execution, the silence in the courtyard of the Tower was sepulchral.

Nothing and no one moved.

Everyone was expecting Hræsvelgr to be sheathed back and that a long time would pass before it was ever used again, but Fate did not sheathe it.

Instead of that, she looked at the crowd, calm and collected. Several seconds passed where the silence was dense and absolute. Fate's voice neatly cut through the silence just as moments before Hræsvelgr had cut the lives of the traitors.

"Kurt from House Grendel…"

That famous Belkan noble name raised a new wave of whispers and a gap opened between the aforementioned and the people around him. Kurt did not have even time to get out of his perplexity; the Imperial Guard had not lost track of him for a single moment since days before and captured him at once to bring him to the stump.

Kurt refuted by claiming he had the right to a trial like a noble, to defend himself.

Fate extended a scroll in front of his eyes. Kurt paled away.

"There are many more similar scrolls where we found this one, Kurt," Fate said.

Kurt, along with several members of the Grendel family, welcomed the idea of the Testarossa family leaving the Belkan throne and that it would be occupied by someone more akin to their interests. Unlike his family, Kurt had gone beyond just sympathizing with the Huckebein cause. The spies of Albion had found several letters incriminating him, along with Bruno Jeremiah, of obtaining many weapons that the Huckebein mercenaries had used.

Fate recited one by one each of the crimes that were imputed to him and his family.

"The punishment for high treason is death… Kurt from House Grendel…"

Fate could not even finish dictating the sentence when five more people within the crowd tried to run away.

Tried.

The Imperial Guard, just as it had happened with Kurt, was already over them.

Despite the guilt that had led them to make the hasty decision to escape, only four of them were called to the scaffold.

And four more times Hræsvelgr fell.

When Fate sheathed the sword, everybody sighed relieved.

"In the olden times," Fate then addressed the crowd who again kept a reverent silence before their future Hegemon. "Whoever passed the sentence, wielded the sword. From now on, this will be the way again. We must all assume the responsibility that belongs to us. These men and women dared to hold power over the lives of other people without any responsibility. They abused their position of nobility without assuming responsibility for it. They wronged, betrayed, and asked others to kill for them. Their crimes were the worst but they are not the only ones guilty."

After that, Fate declared that all the goods and possessions of the Huckebein, Graze, Grangaitz, Grendel, and Gaiz families would be given to the citizens of Dinsmark and the Belkan territories. Those belonging to the guilty noble families that had not been expressly condemned for a specific crime would have to exile themselves and leave immediately, not only from Dinsmark but from any territory of the Empire.

"The inaction is also a wrongdoing," Fate said. "The greatness of our Empire relies not only on the Hegemon but also on the accountability of each one of us, nobles or citizens. Everyone, starting from the Hegemon to the most humble of citizens must assume the responsibility that corresponds to our decisions."

The sky was starting to show the light when Fate finished the exhausting session in the traditional Belkan way.

"Darkness had come upon us but now the day has come… Our destiny belongs to us… May the wolves of darkness never reach us."

Fate had been adored as the spectacular and proud Belkan warrior, but it was the first time she spoke to her people as a leader. The crowd answered thunderously repeating Fate's last phrase, thus sealing the pact of the future Hegemon with her people.

The time for mourning had begun.

— X —

After Precia's funerals and the execution of the traitors, Fate had fallen exhausted for almost two full days before re-engaging in the Hegemon's activities and preparing for her coronation.

Nanoha kept by her side at all times, learning her new duties as Imperial Consort, and for the very first time, she understood what her mother meant about the huge load of work she had. Arf had become her personal guard and did not lose sight of her for a moment, although the ninja had not yet accepted an _official_ position, not as part of the Imperial Guard and not as part of the Regent of Nihon's Guard either.

The disagreements between Arf and the warrior, Vita, who complained to no ends about Nanoha but also guarded her at all times, were immediate.

Arf announced that she would make her decision by the day of the coronation.

Alicia, in her path to full recovery, was under the care of Hayate and Shamal who had returned to Dinsmark as soon as they were able to, so they could assist Nanoha and help her as much as possible.

Despite the mourning, everyone was eagerly waiting for the day of Fate's coronation.

Olivie was very glad for her nieces but she could not stay any longer in Stier Castle after Precia's funerals. Despite Fate's energic protests, her aunt moved to the Segbrecht family fiefdom almost on the outskirts of the city.

"Maybe one day, Fate… but for now…" Olivie told Fate as she said goodbye barely holding back the tears. "I will see you for the coronation dear, you will be fantastic," she said before hurriedly getting into the carriage that would take her.

The days went by with considerable speed and before they all could even realize it, the special guests for the grand ceremony for the coronation started to arrive. From Albion to Nihon, going through many of the Belkan territories and the independent states that were allies of Nihon or Albion, dozens and dozens of people arrived.

Many, the most important ones, were hosted in Stier Castle, others in several noble houses, and many citizens and guards from the distinguished visitors crowded Dinsmark's inns. The festive atmosphere was barely manageable in the city.

Thirty years had gone by since the last official coronation of a Hegemon when Claus Ingvalt had appointed Enzo Testarossa as his official successor. Since she had been appointed Hegemon due to her husband's death and not by direct line, not even Precia's coronation had enjoyed the magnitude and significance Fate's was going to have.

The day before the coronation ceremony, the green and gold flag waved again back to the top of the flagpole marking the end of the time of the bereavement.

That same night, a dinner in honor of King Uther Pendragon and Nanoha's parents who had just arrived in Dinsmark was held in Stier Castle with a couple of other hundred guests.

Nanoha, beautiful and elegant standing right by Fate's side, was the first one to formally bow, just as Hayate and Miyuki had diligently taught her, during the formal introduction with the father of Arturia Pendragon. Momoko Takamachi looked at her daughter with pride seeing the little one of her family, at last, behaving at the stature of her rank.

King Uther Pendragon, tall, rugged and bearded, wearing clothes in gold, white and deep blue like Arturia at his side, leaned to formally kiss Nanoha's hand.

"The honor is mine, milady," the king said, staring at Nanoha. "Arturia has told me a lot about you… It's a shame you got to her first, Fate."

Fate blushed and almost choked with the comment from the king, but recovered in time to see Arturia's and her father's smiles.

"She had some help," Shiro Takamachi said cryptically, starting the formal introductions of the Royal Family of Nihon.

At the main table, three sovereigns conversed as equals. All night long they remembered the old anecdotes of Enzo Testarossa, they spoke about the future of the Empire under Fate's guidance and especially the powerful combination in strategic terms that the alliance between the Belkan Empire and the Kingdom of Nihon represented.

Fate had many ideas going around in her head, but she was not ready to share them so casually. The Huckebeins' treason had left a deep impression on her and she was sure that to guarantee the strengthening of her territory, conquest was not the answer anymore.

A new Belkan era had to emerge from her leadership.

"A gold coin for your thoughts… Marshal Testarossa," Nanoha whispered to her ear at some point, noticing her wife suddenly lost in her own thoughts.

"Only that?" Fate answered immediately and then added after seeming to thoroughly think about it. "That does not motivate me in the slightest."

"Would there be something that shall… motivate you... more?" Nanoha asked, staring suggestively at Fate.

Fate felt her heart skipping a beat at the sight of her wife's parted lips so close to her.

Suddenly, Fate was very conscious that it had been a very long while since Nanoha had been _her wife_ in _that_ sense in particular.

Even though they had both returned to their matrimonial chamber and they slept in each other's arms all the time, the previous days had gone by in a complete rush for both of them; Fate stayed up late at night still working and got up, sometimes, at dawn. Besides having so many things to think about, the activities were more than she could handle. Soon she would have to appoint a new Marshal of the Imperial Guard, someone that would hold a great responsibility along with a lot of power. Up until that moment, she kept performing the corresponding duties and shuffled several candidates for the role but seemed to not be able to choose one in particular.

Long gone were the times when the day of her designation as Hegemon would include the appointment of Veyron Huckebein as her Imperial Counselor and one of his siblings as Marshal of the Imperial Guard.

That was another role that Fate still had to assign. The one that would become Imperial Counselor.

And so, among a myriad of responsibilities and decisions, days went by, and even if the grief from her mother's demise did not disappear… it did, however, start to become a part of her. Fate was starting to realize that she could remember with love the things that she had loved about her mother and that she could forgive everything else.

Every morning she woke up holding her wife in her arms, the most important and the only thing she could thank the Gods for was that nothing that Precia and the Huckebeins had done, had been able to break her apart from Nanoha.

"I could think of something… that would motivate me very much," Fate said, deeply staring at her wife.

"It seems they are very busy, mom…" both managed to listen to the voice of Miyuki Takamachi.

Until that moment, Fate and Nanoha realized how close they were and that looking at each other, they had forgotten about everything around them.

"Miyuki…" Nanoha started saying with a challenging tone, but Miyuki promptly pointed at their father talking with King Uther.

"We were telling to His Majesty, that he and Arturia should come to an official visit to Nihon, soon, the time of the cherry blossoms is very near and is surely an experience that they have never seen," Momoko said, who even in the middle of an eager conversation with Uther and Arturia had not lost detail of Nanoha and Fate. "It may even be an excellent opportunity for you both to come as well... Testarossa-san."

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other.

They had never interacted as a _couple_ with Nanoha's family. The only time Nanoha's parents had seen them together was when the imposition of Precia Testarossa had forced Nanoha to marry her, Fate behaved like an arrogant Belkan conqueror and Nanoha only wanted to rip her head off.

For Nanoha herself, at that moment, everything that had happened during the previous months in the capital of the Belkan Empire, her relationship with Fate and even the reencounter with her family, piled up in a cluster of emotions that she still did not know how to process.

She knew she had changed. And that change was more evident to her family than to herself. Her siblings had noticed it during the desperate days to rescue Fate but they seemed happy with the change. Kyoya looked at her with new respect and even Miyuki; despite that, the Heiress of the Takamachi family did not know yet how to deal with her parents.

She was still learning how to be Fate's wife and a future Imperial Consort.

After her mother's totally obvious _invitation_ , Nanoha momentarily held her breath with her lips half-open in an unsaid phrase, thinking what would the best course of action be, when Fate's intervention left her even more speechless.

"That is an excellent idea, Takamachi-san… after the coronation ceremony, we will announce that the first official visit of the Hegemon will be to the Kingdom of Nihon… We have much to thank your nation for and we have a lot of actions to undertake… together."

Even Shiro slightly arched a brow.

Kyoya and Miyuki looked at each other with a complicit smile shining in their eyes.

Momoko wide smiled, deeply pleased, and looked at her youngest daughter who was, in turn, looking at Fate surprised.

"It is set, then," King Uther said as well. "To be invited to the first official visit of the future Hegemon of the Belkan Empire to the Kingdom of Nihon is not a privilege that can be rejected. The second official visit must be to Albion then!"

Everyone laughed, some with more enthusiasm than others but Fate accepted, saying that then there would be two important announcements after the coronation.

Arturia looked at Fate with a serene yet undecipherable look.

The evening lasted until midnight when Fate finally stood up to bid goodbye to the special guests and other visitors. Although the ceremony would take place the next day, no one had yet left the Great Throne Room, where the reception would take place.

Fate and Nanoha left the room holding hands, while Arf very discreetly came out from wherever she was to follow them at a safe distance, as well as Vita and Zafira who did the same from their place.

Nanoha wanted to tell them that at least for that night they could leave them alone but Fate, almost as if guessing what her wife was about to say, stopped her.

"Our life from now on will be like this, Nanoha… I know that the Royal Family in Nihon does not live like this, but after everything that happened with the Huckebeins, I am not willing to take any chances… ever again."

The hallway was illuminated with the torches and as farther they got from the room, the sounds from the reception became more distant.

"I think we are both perfectly capable of defending ourselves," Nanoha said, taking Fate's arm with both hands to walk closer to her. The red-haired smiled remembering how months before she did not want her wife to even hold her hand to walk that same way.

Fate stopped and turned to hug Nanoha, staring intensely at her.

The same night they took back the city Fate found out how her wife had entered Stier Castle with the rescue team and had confronted Veyron Huckebein.

"I know," she said seriously while softly caressing her cheek with her hand. "I know, but I am never going to let anyone, absolutely no one, ever again, threaten you in any way… I… should have killed Veyron with my own hands long before…"

Seeing how Fate's expression darkened, Nanoha hugged into her.

"It's not time to think about that, Marshal Testarossa… starting tomorrow you will have to abandon this illustrious position and you will have many more obligations to worry about…" she said tightly embracing Fate's body. "However…"

Fate waited but Nanoha did not say anything else.

Intrigued, Fate separated a bit from Nanoha to look at her.

Nanoha was looking at her with bright eyes.

"However…?" Fate asked.

"... However, the fact that you have new obligations as Hegemon, does not exempt you... from your other… obligations," Nanoha barely said in a whisper.

Fate looked at the door of what had first been her room all her life and then her matrimonial room.

That would be the last night they would sleep there.

Together, they had chosen a new room that had been conditioned as the new Hegemon chamber where they would be staying from the next day on.

"May the Gods forbid me from incurring such a fault," Fate said, before leaning to lift Nanoha in her arms despite her playful protests and hurried to their room.

Arf, Vita, and Zafira looked at each other with resignation.

The bedroom, save for the furniture, was completely empty. Everything was set in what would be their imperial bedroom. The only candle that Linith always left for her was the only source of illumination.

Fate did not stop as they entered the room to take Nanoha directly to their bed, but once there, she took her time to slowly undress her, placing soft kisses on the exposed skin of her neck, her shoulders, and her chest.

For a long while, Fate and Nanoha just indulged in long kisses as they removed one by one all the pieces of clothing they had worn that night.

Nanoha felt it from the very first moment. Fate was making love to her like never before. Her passion was there as always but different. That night she was not the raging sea of fire that consumed her until burning her, leaving her exhausted and lost, anymore; but rather a deep and crystalline lake, as deep and unfathomable as her eyes every time she looked at her after a long and equally deep kiss.

Nanoha felt like Fate was making love to her for the first time to all her soul and not just to her body.

Fate traveled all over her wife's body with her lips as a pilgrim would do before a holy spring, quenching an ancient thirst almost with reverence.

Nanoha moaned under the touch of those slow and penetrating caresses making her body overflow like an infinite spring.

Their bodies swayed with the undulating rhythm of an afternoon tide, with long almost endless waves; Fate moved over Nanoha without any rush, in a constant rhythm, the two mutually impregnating each other until seeping through each other's souls.

Nanoha did not feel this time, at the climax of her passion, the succession of multiple uncontrollable explosions, but rather as if a gigantic Belkan mountain covered in snow, came off in a deafening and unstoppable avalanche.

It took them more than usual to recover and when Nanoha finally opened her eyes, still breathing unevenly, she found Fate's crimson gaze, who could barely speak as well.

"I love you, Nanoha…" was the only thing Fate could whisper losing herself in the blue eyes of her wife, although it was not necessary. Nanoha had read that in her eyes at the same time Fate said the words.

Nanoha did not even need to ask herself if that was true. For a long time she had refused to see what Fate felt for her and what she felt for the Belkan Heiress, and that night she had felt it in each fiber of her body and more than just in her body.

"I… had never… felt something like this… for anyone…" Fate finally said, blushed not only from the exertion.

Nanoha pulled her against her to hug her tightly.

When they separated barely inches to look at each other, Nanoha cupped Fate's face in her hands.

"I love you too, Fate Testarossa… till the end of times," Nanoha said with a deep voice before getting Fate's face closer to her to kiss her passionately.

— X —

Unlike many Belkan ceremonies that are held either at sunrise or sunset, Fate's coronation took place exactly at noon; just when the sun was found at the zenith of the celestial vault. In that way, the maximum deity in the sky lined up with the maximum authority of the Empire.

That day, supremely cold, had dawned pristine and resplendent. Not a single cloud tarnished the sky in a blue so sharp and deep that almost hurt the eyes to look at it. It was one of those cold and bright winter mornings where the sun sheds its light on every corner but does not bring warmth. The snow reflected the golden light and the effect was dazzling.

The ceremony started almost two hours before noon with the sumptuous cavalcade from Stier Castle towards the magnificent Belkan Cathedral. The citizens of Dinsmark and the foreign visitors swarmed the streets, while the local and guest nobles packed the cathedral; all the military and the Imperial Guard wore their best uniforms; the golden of the carriages shone with the light of the sun and even the horses well-groomed and caparisoned looked lustrous and shiny. Everyone, absolutely everyone in Dinsmark was present in one way or another to the grand celebration of Fate's ascension to the Throne of the Empire.

Nanoha, standing at the entrance of the castle beautifully dressed in a warm white robe, could not take her eyes off Fate.

She had almost always seen her wife dressed as a sober and austere warrior, on certain occasions Fate had used a marvelous armor or the lavish dress uniform of the Marshal of the Imperial Guard; but she had only seen her wearing a dress on her wedding day. A completely white one, identical to the one Nanoha was wearing.

But on the day of her coronation, Fate wore a long, straight-cut, multi-layered dress, sober and elegant, adorned with intricate Belkan designs, embroidered in gold and purple thread. It was held up at the waist by a wide gold belt with the Belkan sun carved in the center, extending across the entire surface in elaborate carvings. The same design was part of the bracelets that covered Fate's arms from the wrist to the elbow and the heavy necklace around her neck, only these were also inlaid with red gemstones.

Her hair had been carefully arranged in an elaborate hairstyle where several of the long golden strands were braided with precious stones and gold rings, while others fell down loose like waterfalls of gold.

When the sun's rays fell on her, the golden glow was almost blinding.

"Wearing this is even more complicated than going to the bathroom with an armor on," Fate whispered as she reached her wife.

Nanoha opened her mouth to say something but refrained herself, barely on time, and made an effort to keep a straight face. She was already getting to know her wife.

Her proud Belkan warrior could fight to the death in a duel without flinching but she became terribly nervous at such ceremonies.

"Don't worry," Nanoha said with a faint smile, "Just like marrying me, this is something you will only do once in your life… Enjoy it while it lasts."

Fate wanted to hug Nanoha but that moment would have to wait.

The Belkan people demanded their Hegemon.

Fate walked towards the carriage where her most trusted members of the guard would escort her towards the cathedral.

Nanoha would ride alone in another carriage, escorted by Arf and members of Nihon's guard and behind them, Alicia almost completely recovered, Olivie Segbrecht and Hayate would ride in another roofless carriage. The bulk of the Imperial Guard would close the procession to the cathedral.

As soon as Fate's carriage left Stier Castle with the future Hegemon in it, the people that were bustling the way to the cathedral ripped the tranquility of the day with their cheerful exclamations, which extended like fire along the way Fate would travel welcoming to her new rank.

The exclamations subsided when Fate got down the carriage and entered the cathedral. From that moment the silence was imminent, both inside and outside the cathedral.

The only thing that could be heard was Fate's steps over the cold stone of the floor.

Carim, who was waiting for Fate in front of the altar, was holding a small vessel with an equally small flame. That was the only flame inside the temple so, despite being almost noon and the day being bright, inside, the cathedral was in semi-darkness.

When Fate was finally in front of the priestess, Carim raised the small vessel in front of Fate.

Amidst the silence of the cathedral, Carim's voice was heard clear and pristinely powerful with the summoning ritual that linked the Belkan monarchs with the very soul of their people.

" _When everything is deep in the absolute darkness,_

_When weakness and misfortune prey on us,_

_When hopelessness takes root in our hearts,_

_When the cold gnaws on us,_

_When fear haunts us,_

_Who will rise for all of us?"_

Fate raised both her hands and placed them on the vessel. During those moments both held the small flame.

"I will," she answered with a firm voice.

Carim, without letting go of the flame yet, continued.

" _Do you, Fate Testarossa, promise_

_To cast your light on us with the fire of your heart,_

_Hold us with the pillar of your will,_

_Raise us with the strength of your sword,_

_Inspire us with the rage of your justice,_

_Imbue us with the faith of your unbreakable courage?"_

Almost as it had happened to Nanoha the day of their wedding, for the first time Fate realized the magnitude that the Hegemon's oath implied.

The certainty of that magnitude made her answer the ritual questioning of the priestess with even more conviction.

"Here, before the Belkan people and our sacred Gods, I solemnly promise to devote my sword, my strengths, my blood, my life, everything I have and everything I am, to defend, honor, and love the Belkan Empire, their citizens, and loyal allies; I promise to fight the darkness without fear and face our enemies with courage… Until the end of my days... Till the end of times."

Nanoha, standing at the door of the cathedral as protocol dictated, shivered as she heard the oath in Fate's voice.

Just then, Carim let go of the vessel for Fate to hold it on her own.

Fate then approached each of the four cardinal points in the cathedral. In each of them, a huge cauldron was waiting for the flame in her hands to burn with an intense blaze.

When she finished, she returned to her position in front of Carim and returned to her the vessel in the same way to the priestess, who in turn, walked towards the back part of the altar where a fifth cauldron was waiting to be ignited.

The five huge blazes illuminated and warmed the, until then, cold and dark stone cathedral.

One by one, the assistant priestesses to Carim approached her bringing the symbols of the Hegemon of the Belkan Empire.

Carim held a golden helmet in her hands and approached Fate.

"May you guide your people with wisdom," she said, extending the helmet to place it over Fate's head.

A second assistant approached with the sword of the Hegemon in a golden sheathe.

"May your courage never break and your sword never lose its edge," Carim said, handing Fate the sword and helping her hold it with a new golden belt.

The last assistant brought a formidable golden shield carved with the images of a wolf and a snake entwined in a battle against a day-night background, the grand battle that marked the end of the days and the end of times.

"May your strength never fade and your shield never breaks," Carim stated, handing Fate the last of her symbols.

Brought together, the helmet, the sword, and the shield formed an unbreakable and invincible bond.

"May the Gods bless you in your mission, Hegemon Testarossa… Till the end of times…"

— X —

The rest of the day went by like a dream… or like a very elaborate nightmare for Fate and Nanoha.

When Fate finally left the cathedral, the crowd, with the excitement suspended for a long time, burst out in ovations.

The Belkan Empire had a new Hegemon and great expectations.

Although not as great as Fate had.

During the rest of the day and well into the night, the congratulations and good wishes for the new Hegemon were endless, only matched by the celebrations. All across the city, the celebrations went on almost until dawn.

Stier Castle was not the exception.

The celebration in the castle began with the designations Fate had delayed announcing until that moment. From them would depend on many of the decisions that would determine the course of the Empire.

When Fate finally sat down on the throne of the Hegemon with Nanoha by her side, the first appointment that was indispensable was that of Imperial Counselor.

The entire court speculated who would be summoned for such an important and influential role, whoever held it spoke to the Hegemon and she would listen to that person as well.

Fate had not forgotten and would never forget that had been the first mistake her mother had made.

The Great Throne Room, full of dignified guests and nobles, waited in silence as they had waited before in the cathedral.

Fate's voice resounded in the silence.

"For the role of Imperial Counselor, as Hegemon of the Belkan Empire, I call for… Hayate Yagami."

Even Nanoha had difficulty keeping her expression immutable after Fate's statement, slightly turning to see her.

Everyone else in the room, with the possible exception of the Albion group and King Uther, was completely surprised and flabbergasted. The most surprised ones were Nanoha's parents and Hayate herself, who was petrified in her place.

Kyoya and Miyuki Takamachi, not as surprised as their parents, clapped effusively. Alicia Testarossa and Olivie Segbrecht from their places of honor in the imperial court clapped with as much enthusiasm as the Takamachi siblings; and the rest that could not still believe Fate's decision had to eventually second them until everyone in the room was clapping as well.

The call of the Hegemon for that role was unquestionable. Only the Hegemon would appoint their Counselor.

Shamal who, standing next to Hayate, elbowed her, not so light and not even subtly, to break her out of her stupor.

Fate was still waiting for Hayate to show up in front of her to accept her position.

Still recovering from the initial shock, Hayate walked through the aisle in front of the Throne, and just as she had done before with Precia Testarossa, she kneeled in front of Fate.

"Your consideration honors me," was the only thing she was able to say; her legendary imagination had finally been surpassed by a reality she could not have seen coming in any of her wildest fantasies.

Still, with Hayate kneeling in front of her, Fate called for the next position, one that was reserved for the nobles of the highest lineage.

"For the role of Marshal of the Imperial Guard, as Hegemon of the Belkan Empire, I call for… Signum Wolkenritter."

This time the murmurs could not be contained.

Signum was a well-known and respected warrior. No one questioned her ability and loyalty. But her family was far from being noble and aristocratic.

In the absence of the Hegemon, the Marshal of the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Counselor took the decisions that were required.

Signum was expecting to remain as second in command to the Marshal Fate appointed, at best she was expecting Fate to choose Victoria or Micaiah. The warrior never considered the possibility of hearing her name at that moment.

Shamal, on the side of the aisle, looked at her with expectation.

As everyone else in the Great Throne Room.

The call of the Hegemon was unquestionable.

Zafira, next to Signum, placed a hand on the shoulder of his sister and whispered, "Fate is making the decisions she has to and surely has good reasons for that, are you going to question her?"

Signum walked decidedly and kneeled next to Hayate, the same way Fate had done before her mother.

"My life, my loyalty, and my sword belong to the Belkan Empire," Signum said, repeating the oath to enter the Imperial Guard.

Fate stood up.

"May you serve the Empire with loyalty," she said, signaling them to raise and take the places that correspond to them at the sides of the Hegemon Throne.

From that day forward, both women would have a lot of work to do.

But that day, they could still celebrate.

Fate announced her ruling would start with visits to the Kingdoms of Nihon and Albion and would be followed by other visits to territories of the Empire.

Starting the following day, three days of tournaments would take place to celebrate Fate's ascension. The proposal of an inaugural duel between the newly appointed Marshal of the Imperial Guard against the Heiress of the Kingdom of Albion was almost immediate since their encounter during the celebration of the solstice had remained unfinished due to the attack against Alicia.

Hayate deeply regretted that she could no longer participate in the bets.

Alicia, much to Fate's and Signum's dismay, announced loudly that she would bet for Arturia Pendragon.

To Fate's even greater dismay, Nanoha imitated her sister with the same selection of paladin.

Shamal begged Hayate to intercede with the Warrior of Albion for Signum.

Signum objected that she did not need anyone interceding for her.

Kyoya and Miyuki Takamachi rushed to give some pointers to Signum.

In a short time, the atmosphere turned festive and the food and music started to flow continuously until night fell and beyond.

Fate, unlike her mother, did not remain sitting in the heights of her throne and enjoyed at the designated table with her guests and even dared to try dancing with her wife.

"It seems that you have finally understood what it is all about," Arturia Pendragon told Fate at some point during the night where they were able to be momentarily alone. As 'alone' as they could be in a room full of people during a celebration.

"Marriage?" Fate asked the warrior with a cautious smile. She could never know what to expect with that woman.

Arturia looked at her with an enigmatic smile.

"An Empire turns to nothing if it lacks a leader that knows about the art of governing," Arturia replied. "The art of loving is very similar to it, Your Highness, it pleases me to see you have significantly improved on both counts."

Fate, surprised, could not answer anything to Arturia because at that moment, Alicia appeared to take Arturia away…. to dance.

Fate thought that there was finally justice in the world.

Until she saw her wife approaching her with seemingly the same intentions.

"I have a request for the Hegemon," Nanoha said with a playful smile.

Fate slightly frowning was almost afraid to ask.

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with dancing," Nanoha clarified.

Fate nearly visibly sighed but was quick to offer, "Almost anything the Imperial Consort requests will be my pleasure to grant."

"Almost?"

Fate made a vague gesture.

Without saying anything else, Nanoha took her hand and hastily led her out of the room.

"Quickly," she said, "before everyone follows us."

"Nanoha!" Fate exclaimed, "I'm the Hegemon! I cannot disappear like this!"

To which Nanoha replied with overwhelming confidence and without letting go of Fate, still hurrying through the deserted hallways of Stier Castle, "You are the Hegemon, the last time I checked, you could do as you pleased."

They went on a little further before Fate realized where they were going.

The Watchtower of the castle.

It was the place where Nanoha had seen Dinsmark through Fate's eyes. And it was also the place where she had, for the very first time, started to see Fate Testarossa as she really was.

Before reaching the top of the tower, they each grabbed a torch.

They were both very happy about not having anyone around them, although they were also sure that Arf was somewhere around there.

That morning, before Fate's coronation, the ninja had announced to Nanoha that she wished to stay as part of her personal guard for which she would accept the position in the Imperial Guard that Fate had offered her.

Arf was there, watching over them despite Nanoha or Fate seeing her. Being a ninja had its advantages.

Just as it had been during the day, the night was clearly cold and unclouded. The stars wildly twinkled in the sky as if the cold made them shine with more intensity.

In the city, the fires of the celebrations burned.

But from where they were, they could only listen to the silence.

Fate hugged Nanoha from behind, resting her face in her wife's hair.

For a long while, they just watched the city at night without saying a word.

"When we are in Nihon, I will show you my favorite place," Nanoha said at last.

Slowly, Fate made her wife turn to be able to see her under the light of the torches. Nanoha had fought with her from the very beginning but in the end, she had fought for her, even at the risk of her own life.

Even at that moment, Fate realized there were a lot of things she did not know about the woman she loved. She had gotten to know her but not the story of her life.

"There are so many things I still do not know about you," Fate said.

"And I discovered things about you I could not even imagine," Nanoha said in turn.

"You don't hate everything Belkan with all your heart anymore?" Fate asked with a smile although a part of her heart still twinged a little with some memories.

"I think…" Nanoha started to say, feigning a straight face as if she were pondering, "...that I am starting to like you."

Fate laughed good-naturedly, with a crystalline and spontaneous laugh Nanoha was sure she had never heard before in her and found herself marveled at the sound and the warm look she elicited in Fate.

She was going to have to make her laugh like that more often.

"If that's the case…" Fate said in a whisper, still with a wide smile and with her cheeks blushed, "... I will have to do my best and keep improving the impression you have of me."

Slowly, very slowly, the distance between them became shorter and their lips met in a slow, soft kiss. Which was followed by another, and another one, uncountable as the stars surrounding them.

With the morning, other pending matters would arrive, responsibilities, doubts, and challenges in endless succession; with the light of the new day, they would have to take on their new roles and maybe change the destiny of the world. Or maybe just the destiny of their lives.

But at that moment, under Dinsmark's pristine sky they could just be two women and kiss each other endlessly… as it may be... forever.

— X —

~ THE END ~


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated M for strong and/or violent content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, please do not read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.

* * *

" **Till the End of Times"** by Aleksei Volken

**~Epilogue~**

My name is Yagami Hayate, I was a counselor to the government of Regent Takamachi before the _friendly invasion_ of the Belkan Empire over the Kingdom of Nihon.

I did not complete a year as a counselor in Nihon, and yet, for some whimsical happenstance of the fates, I was counselor to the Belkan Hegemon for forty-five years.

After the terrible events that led to the ascension of Fate Testarossa to the Throne of the Belkan Empire and therefore of my ladyship as her Imperial Consort, a number of changes started to unfold. Being appointed as Imperial Counselor was one of the first changes.

Some were relatively easy.

Others were extremely difficult.

History will say Fate Testarossa was the last Hegemon of the Belkan Empire.

The most glorious Hegemon for some, the most terrible for others. Sadly, I will not be able to see which one will be the longstanding verdict, but I trust it will be the first.

Fate was able to proudly say, at least, that the Empire has disappeared by her own hands.

Not to die but to be reborn.

That was the lesson she learned from the betrayal.

Everything that is not renewed, dies... in one way or another.

Fate understood that her mission was not to preserve the legacy of one or several men, but of several nations. And that violence was always there, preying, lurking for the slightest carelessness to resurface.

As Hegemon, she took it upon herself to transform the Empire into a Federation of Nations, and herself, into a Regent more than an Empress with inhumane and absolute power. By means end of agreements and negotiations that brought her many enemies among the Belkan nobility but also with the help of many allies, Fate laid the foundations that allowed the Belkan territories that had been conquered by the Hegemon Precia Testarossa in her expansionist campaign, to have the autonomy, and become part of the Federation, to integrate a solid, powerful but equitable and fair network for all... At least as much as it was possible.

While she was the Regent of the Federation this balance was kept for many years ... but now that she is gone... No one really knows how it will be carried on.

However, I got to know firsthand the story of love that conquered the most powerful Empire in the world. Their love story. I took part in it. Maybe because of that, I tend to believe in the impossible and I want to believe there is hope for everyone. To think in any other way would be to betray Fate's legacy, which I want to think, I helped build.

Today I came to bid farewell.

It's still the summer and the days in Dinsmark are long and warm but the fall is rapidly closing in. The fall is very short in the Belkan capital and the winter arrives too fast for the liking of my old bones. Alicia, thank all the Gods, prefers the gentle winters of Heian-kyo… and after forty-six Belkan winters… so do I.

I brought the favorite flowers of them both.

This gigantic tree Nanoha liked so much never loses its foliage, not even during the winter. I think that's why she liked it so much.

Or maybe, it's because this was where she had her first date with Fate.

Be that as it may, it was her ultimate favorite place among all places.

They enjoyed hundreds of dates here in this place. Hundreds of sunrises and sunsets, hundreds of starry nights and sunny days… Hundreds, that were never enough.

We all know that our time on this earth is limited… but we are not always conscious of how extremely short it is. They learned it the hard way. Actually, we all did.

Alicia is coming for me. Sunset is still a long way off but she always worries too much.

Anyhow, there is no way. I cannot resist her. I have never been able to. The same way Nanoha could not resist Fate. And it was the same way for Shamal with Signum. These Belkan women definitely have something about them.

Tomorrow we leave for Nihon and I do not know when we will return to Dinsmark.

If we ever come back.

As I was saying, time is too short. Or maybe life is?

I am not really worried.

They were not apart for too long.

At last, they are together again, forevermore.

— X —


End file.
